The Overlord of Twilight
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: Multi-World Crossover -Link is betrayed by Zelda and the Sages. Watch as he becomes the new Overlord and seeks revenge. Dark, evil Link! And a Harem Rated M for language, violence, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord of Twilight**

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Overlord they are owned by their respective companies, respectively

Also this is actually a multi-crossover story between Legend of Zelda, Queen's Blade, and Overlord, and maybe more. This story is in the Loz and QB crossovers so it would be easier to find.

* * *

The dark clouds assembled over Hyrule Castle began to fade and the dark power that plighted the land. In the middle of a plain Link wiped his brow as he looked at the defeated form of Ganondorf; the dark usurper that tried to take over the kingdom, now stood dead before him. With the help of Zelda he had slain the evil ruler.

"_I guess its over then."_He deducted decided it was time to go home.

Suddenly a pain shot through his system. He coughed up blood and dropped to his knees from the pain and looked down to see a arrow tip sticking out of his chest; right next to his heart. He looked back to see Zelda with her bow drawn and the sages standing behind her.

"Z-Zelda, b-b-but why?" He managed to wheeze out.

Zelda smirked as she approached him.

"Its quite simple Link, you see I can't have people know I needed to be saved. So I need to eliminate you from the equation." She answered coldly.

For the first time in a while Link's body was flooded with rage. His hand stained with his own blood now curled into a bloodstain fist. He glared hatefully at the princess continued to smirk at him.

"Y-you." He started.

"Me what?" Zelda mocked.

"**YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" **He shouted hatefully at the princess who seemed to be surprised by his outburst since she took a step back.

The sages all grunted as the formed light spheres in their hands and pointed them at the weakened blonde. Link glared defiantly at them. At this point what did he care? He was as good as dead anyways. The only clear thought in his head, the only thought he could call his own was.

Revenge.

"_Fuck you Hyrule, if you want be gone...so be it, but I will be back." _He mentally threatened.

He continued to glare at the traitor princess and the sages. The princess he once looked up to frowned at him he rolled his eyes.

"Sleep well Link, may the goddesses have mercy on your soul." She said.

In the background the spring spirits that Link had freed from Twilight reacted with angry. They cursed the princess's name for this disgusting act. The goddesses would hear of this filthy act.

The sages' light sphere's were pointed right at the blonde's weakened form. Link smirked one last time as the sages fired their sphere's straight through heart. The blonde gasped as he slumped over to the ground, dead.

Zelda smirked at her handiwork and turned to leave, followed by said sages.

* * *

Link's eyes opened to the sight of...nothing. There was nothing, nothing but endless black void. There was no up, there was no down, no left or right, just nothing. He blinked as he looked around, this didn't make sense the last thing he remembered was being killed by Zelda.

The blonde's hand curled into a fist at the very mention of the slut's name. His body shook with rage as sinister smile played across his face at the visions of what he would do the the slut if he ever caught her.

"**You seem mad." **A echoing voice said from behind.

Spinning on his heel he turned to see a hulking (6'9) cloaked being. The being was completely covered by a dark shroud and the only visible part of him was its shining, slitted pupil eyes. On instinct Link reached behind his back to grip the Master Sword, but to his surprise it didn't come out.

"Who are you?" Link asked the figure.

The figure titled his head to the side before answering.

"**I am...nobody, I have no past, present...or future." **He answered before pointing at the Master Sword, **"A fickle sword you wield, it judges its master without giving anything in return."**

Tired of the man's babbling, Link interrupted him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

The figure chuckled.

"**My name is Brone, The God of Boundaries. I rule over every boundary to ever exist including Life and Death." ** The man now identified as Brone answered.

Link folded his arms and glared at the man.

"What do you want?"

Brone shrugged.

"**For you to realize you dream of revenge. I can help you, in fact I just revived you."** Brone confirmed.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the man. It just seemed to perfect to believe and if Zelda's betrayal taught him anything, it was never judge by looks.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man laughed.

"**Ah I see, always a catch right? I'm glad you realized that. My deal is if you choose revenge you have to renounce Triforce and leave that fickle sword behind." **He said.

Link scoffed he could really care less about the damn Triforce and this stupid sword. He nodded with vigor as the man laughed.

"**Okay. The path of revenge it is...brace yourself this is gonna hurt like a bitch." **The god said creating a black sphere and shooting it into Link's chest.

* * *

In the world of the living, Link's body had been taken by a gang of small creatures attracted to his anguish and hatred. They now all gathered around a stone table where Link's body laid life-less.

Suddenly Link's eyes shot open, as he shot up. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in the same place he remembered, and he also noticed he was surrounded by a horde of small goblin-like creatures. They all cheered with joy as he looked at them.

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" He wondered.

A gruff, aged voice answered his questions.

"You are the Dark Tower; the home of our master the Overlord. You are the master we seek and I am your faithful servant Gnarl, nice to meet you master." One of the creatures answered.

This particular creature looked a lot older than the others. It was brown like all the most of the one's that surrounded him; accompanied with some blues, greens, and the occasional red. He wore a ragged brown cloak and a crystal lantern.

Link looked down at him and a smirked.

"Ah, so I'm your master this Overlord?" Gnarl nodded.

"What exactly is a Overlord?" Link asked.

Gnarl's yellow eyes lit up at the question.

"My word master! What isn't a Overlord!? A Overlord is a great, powerful, and evil ruler bent on crushing his enemies! And leader of a horde of loyal, devoted, smelly minions!" Gnarl answered enthusiastically.

Link turned his back to the elder minion and looked out a window. Link raised his eyebrow at the terrain it was definitely wasn't Hyrule and he would know considering he traveled all over the damn Kingdom.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Gnarl picked pick bug off the floor before eating it.

"We are on the Queen's Continent. A continent that decides the ruler with a tournament every four years, it actually about to start again, Master. Here you are safe from the hand of the wretch Zelda!"

Link chuckled darkly and emitted a dark aura. The minions cheered loudly as their new master's evil aura clouded the entire room.

"Perfect, now to the first matter on my agenda...REVENGE!" He said darkly.

Gnarl smirked.

"Of course master."

* * *

Okay so begins the Overlord of Twilight.

Although this takes place after the Twilight Princess it will have different elements from all of the LoZ's,

As for Brone is this likely is only appearance to don't worry about him. If you have any ideas for characters from other series then leave them in the reviews for Link's Harem, after all what is a Overlord without his Mistresses?

To anyone who cares Brone means Sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of this story will be slow but it will gradually pick up.

* * *

The Dark Tower was silent as Link sat on his master chambers, specifically for the Overlord himself. He grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His body seemed to have changed with his resurrection.

His once dirty blonde hair was now as black and sleek as night. His eyes turned from a cerulean blue to a bloody red and this change was complete with his pupils becoming slits. Link smirked as he now seemed to look the part as a evil Overlord, but not only did his appearance change so did his outfit. Instead of his normal green tunic he now wore a black armor set very much like the one Ganon wore when they first met.

"Hmm, now that I look the part I need to get stronger to defeat Zelda and the Queen." He mused.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Gnarl walked in accompanied by a few browns carrying a long black box.

"Careful with that you idiots!" The elder minion snapped, "Its a gift for master."

The brown minions anxiously ran over to the master and offered him the box, which he took so curtly. He examined the box, he opened it up. He pulled the box opened as his eyes widen when saw what was inside; a black sword. The sword looked exactly like Master Sword, who rested near his bedside, only it was thinner and the hilt guard took on the shape of eagle wings. There was a note attached.

It read.

_Dear Link,_

_In order to defeat Zelda you actually need a sword that will work for you. I leave you Erstwhile, the Sword of Nihilism. This sword is imbued with my unique power granting you a few new capabilities such as._

_*Darkness Manipulation- You bend the entirety of Darkness to your will. You can make it do ANYTHING you want._

_*Boundary Manipulation- Limited to a extreme degree. You can cut portals open to other dimensions to either enter the word of bring something out of it. You can also break 'minor' boundaries such as _

_*Despair Empowerment- The more despair you cause the stronger the sword gets._

_That's it my friend, I wish you luck on your quest for revenge. Also...enter the training room there is a surprise waiting for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Brone _

The former blonde couldn't help but smile at the note as he took the sword out of the box, before strapping it to his back. He looked down at Gnarl who seemed pretty pleased about something judging by the grin on his face. The elder minion pointed down the hall.

"Go down the hall and take a left there you find the training room built especially for you." Gnarl said.

Link blinked. How did he know what the note said? He is way to short to read it over Link's shoulder. Shaking his head Link immediately when down the hall and entered the training room.

* * *

The light of dim torches was the only source of light in the dark room. Link squinted as his eyes adjusted, even though he could barely see he could make out shapes of weapons lining the walls. He walked slowly towards the middle of the room, which was well lit by a ceiling light.

"_Hmm...strange._" Link mentally noted, as he saw no surprise.

"I was wonder when you come." A voice said from behind.

Spinning on his heel, Link came face to face with...himself? It was true the owner of the voice looked exactly like him expect his hair was golden blonde and his eyes were still blue. The man in question wore a full suit of maroon and black armor minus the helmet.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man snorted.

"I was you...a long time ago. I was a Overlord before you, but you can call me Ocot.(Ocarina of time" The man now identified as Ocot answered.

"_He forgot to introduce us." _Another voice said, _**"It would seem so." **_Another one replied

Turning once again the dark hyurlean came face to face with two more beings. One of them was short and almost child-like in appearance and looked just like Ocot expect his armor was a dark blue color . The other one was huge standing over 2.5 meters tall (8'2), he had white hair, facial markings, and featureless white eyes. He wore a metal cuirass with a light blue tunic underneath, metallic gauntlets, black leggings, and brown boots. He had a huge helix sword as well.

Link had to admit he was pretty intimidated by the white haired one. He heard Ocot scoff.

"I was getting to that, former self. This is TW (The Wind Waker)" He said pointing to the child.

TW smiled.

"_Nice to meet you me." _He said cheerfully.

"The bigger was is...technically The Fierce Deity, but he was you when Major was the main evil."

Fierce bowed his head.

"_**Charmed, I choose this form because it would suit your training better." **_He said.

Link raised his eyebrow at the word; training. While it was true he did need more training to defeat Zelda, he just didn't feel like he should be training by himself. After all he already knows whatever he could teach himself right?

"What could you possibly show me?" He asked.

Ocot developed a tick mark on his head. He always hated when people acted like this, but now wasn't the time to make a big deal about it.

"Come at me." He said,

Link did so hesitantly he ran towards himself and threw a punch. Ocot practically yawned as he dodged, grabbed a hold of Link's wrist and painfully flipped/pinned him to the ground. He winced as Ocot twisted his arm.

"Does this answer your question?" Ocot said smugly as he twisted harder.

"Y-yes." He admitted as Ocot finally released his grip.

"Now that you see it our way its time to set the schedule. I will be first in your teaching, I will teach you hand-to-hand combat, master sword play, strategy, and how to play the ocarina." He explained before gesturing to TW.

"_Then I'm next!" _TW proclaimed happily making everyone else sweat drop, _"I will teach you stealth, item mastery, sailing, and how to use the Wind Waker."_

The former blonde didn't need to tell him would be going last. He looked over at the massive deity in front of him, his blood red eyes stared into pupil-less white eyes.

"So what do you teach?" He asked.

Fierce grunted as he folded his arms.

"_**I will teach you master swordplay as well, anti-magic combat, magic in general, and to use transformation masks. I'm also in charge of training you physically."**_ He said.

The blonde clapped his hands together as the entire room was now totally illuminated. Ocot smirked as he took a strange stance.

"Your training begins now, come at me."

* * *

Okay due to some questions in the reviews allow me to clear them up.

1st- Link's harem is not limited to only the Queen's Blade or The Legend of Zelda universes due to his new sword; Erstwhile. It can feature anyone from any dimension, but it better if I was familiar with said series. I've decided i will take a few request but after a point I will stop it...or if the harem becomes bloated in terms of size.

2nd- This story is likely being to be Epic in terms of length due to the things that are planned. So the first few chapters will likely be slow, but will gradually lead up into a much more satifying pace.

3rd- This story is likely to change from one universe to another due to the 'clutter' that having multiple series collide would cause. So keep that in mind.

4th- Updates for this story will come after updates for The White Wolf, I committed on that story first.

Alright thats it, if you have any requests for either crossovers, or members of the harem leave them in the reviews. I will look at them.


	3. Chapter 3

The dim lit hallways of the Dark tower were quite as Gnarl waited impatiently for his master to exit the training room. The master had been on that room for three days doing who knows what, this all started when that sword and that note. No one had seen the master in days.

"What could be doing in there? Its been three days!" Gnarl grumbled.

Tapping his foot impatiently on the ground he continued to mumble and grumble to himself. A few moments past before.

"All right time to come out master!" He shouted.

The elder minion gripped the door and was just about to open. Suddenly the doors flung open to reveal Link standing in all his evil glory. He looked down at the elder who had been sent to the ground from the shock.

"M-master!" He stammered as Link's stare pierced through him.

"Call Blaze, Stench, Giblet, Zap to my room please." He ordered as he walked down the hall and into his room.

Link crossed his leg as he looked upon the minions in front of him. They were all apart of a special forces team formed long before Link became the leader. They handled rather important stuff that was most minions couldn't handle, but not so important that the Overlord himself couldn't be bothered with it.

Link's eyes laid upon the leader; Giblet. The brown minion held that title of forge master, so naturally he wore a forge mask and a breastplate. He wielded a forge hammer as well.

The next one was a green his name Stench. He wore the basic outfit of the greens and nothing really made him stand out from the others, expect his claws that were longer and sharper.

Next Stench was a red minion his name Blaze. He like Stench didn't really stand out from the rest of the reds other than the fact he was referred to by name.

Finally there was Zap a blue minion. He physically didn't stand out either, his difference was in his power. He possess a rather unique ability that allowed him to heal a entire team or individual to a better state they were at full vitality. He, however, lacked the power to resurrect other minions.

"You call master?" Giblet asked.

Link smirked.

"Yes, I have a job for all four of you."

The minions in front jumped for glee at the recognition of their master. They already had that before but this made the effect much more sweeter.

"Anything master!" They all cried.

Link laughed at their enthusiasm. He loved the fact they are so eager. Link snapped his fingers and two more browns came in with a map and placed it on a stone table. The map had four red 'x's on top of a few nearby towns and villages.

"Okay. I want you as a team to lead a band of 20 minions to attack each of these towns. I want you to raid each one, but I will warn you. DO. NOT. KILL. ANYONE!" He explained. "Or I will kill you."

The four minions shivered in delight at the harshness of their master's voice. Gnarl smirked, yes, this overlord was going to be a great one indeed.

"Once you've raided and gathered them all in the center of the town explain to them I'm in charge. This is job best fit for you Gnarl. Once you're done move to the rest down until they are all conquered." He explained.

"Any questions?" They all shook their heads.

"Then what are you standing around for? Move your asses you worthless sacks!" He shouted.

With that the minions happily scampered off. Link sighed as he strapped his sword back to this back, right as he was about to leave he heard Gnarl call from behind him.

"Why are you keeping the people alive master?"

Link stopped as he turned to face the elder.

"Because, the Dark Tower is in desperate need of repair. The villages themselves also produce the materials we need such as food, water, weapons. Do you see my point Gnarl?" He coolly explained.

After a moment of processing the information Gnarl smirked evilly.

"Excellent plan master." The elder praised.

Link chuckled

"I learned from the best."

As he left a memory of his training with Ocot popped into his mind. He remembered the exact words that Ocot had used for what he was pulling.

"Never fight seriously without a back up plan. In case you fail in a conquest always plan to regain what you lose in the long run." 

"_Well said." _

With that Link was gone out to go fulfill his own personal agenda.

Later

The hot afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky over the Queen's continent. On one of its many roads traveled a certain red headed, big busted bandit; Risty, The Benevolent Bandit of The Wilds. She was looking rather disappointed, mostly due to the fact that she had to get rid of her treasure she had...acquired from Count Vance's place. She had so much treasure more than enough to help those orphans eat, but she lost it although she did keep a bit especially a golden key that called to here.

She held the key up high as she examined it.

"Hmm, I can't tell if this is real good or not. Oh well." She said.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun on her heel to come face to face with a man. The man was about her height (5'10), he had sleek black hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in a black armor set complete with a cape. He also had a sword strapped to his side.

"Excuse me. I would like to have that key. I'll pay you for it." The man offered.

Risty eyed the man up and down. There was something about this guy that was off...very off. Whatever he wanted the key for she could only assume it wasn't for anything good.

"What for?" She asked.

The man scoffed.

"None of your business."

Narrowing her eyes Risty drew her mace.

"If you want it come take it!" She challenged.

The man chuckled.

"Gladly." He answered when he drew his black bladed sword.

He charged forward as Risty braced for impact. As he upon her he changed his hand from his left hand to his right and struck at her right side with brutal strength. She winced as the black clipped her side.

"_What? How did he do that?" _Risty thought as she looked down at her side.

The man himself had slid back into position. Deciding to go on the offensive Risty charged towards the man. She powerfully swung her mace at the man who dodged with impressive speed, every hit was dodged. Suddenly her opponent shifted into awkward position leaving him right open for attack.

She smirked as she raised he mace high and swung for the man's chest. The man raised his hand to intercept the blow. A foolish move considering steel beats skin. Suddenly instead of colliding with the man's hand it struck a large disk of shadows. Her eye's widened with shock as he swung his sword this time cut the back of her knee.

Risty winced in pain as she struggled to stay standing. She looked at the man who had a rather bored look on his face.

"Are you done yet? Just give me the key." He stated stoically.

The red headed bandit growled as she took a stance.

"Never!"

The man sighed.

"Suit yourself."

Suddenly the man divided into four copies of himself. Risty took a step back with shock.

"_Clones? W-who is this guy?"_

When she snapped out of her thoughts the clones were already upon her. She tried her best to evade them, but her injured knee prevented her from doing so. The clones were now in her face as she closed her eyes and prepared of them to end her life.

Fortunately for her it never came, but she did feel more...exposed.

"Thanks for the key." She heard the man say. _"You're home at last...Virgo."_

Opening her eyes she saw the man with a smile on his face entering a black portal. She blushed when she looked down to see the clones had cut the straps on her outfit exposing her erect nipples to the world. She instantly covered her breasts with her arms.

"YOU PERVERT!" She shouted embarrassed.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Why are your nipples erect? Did getting beat turn you on or something? Anyways I have two question before I go. Where did you get this key?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked defiantly.

The man shrugged.

"Well considering the position your end it would help your case. I am the only standing between you and unwanted nudity and just think of what I could do." He coldly stated.

Blushing Risty looked away, but he had her. No matter what move she made it was a lose it would be better to just tell him.

"I stol...liberated it from Count Vance's estate. It was in a dark room there were several more keys and a few strange looking masks."

The man nodded.

"Is there anyone I should be aware of?"

Risty nodded as images of Claudette Vance popped into her mind.

"Yes, three to be exact. The first is Claudette, The Thunderclap General. She is wields a magic sword called Thunderclap, true to its name it is able to manifest lighting. I would recommend avoiding her if you can."

The man nodded.

"Claudette Vance, huh? Interesting, anyone else?"

"Well there is Elina Vance, she is the captain of the guard. I don't really know a lot about her asides from the fact she has a hard on for her sister, Leina and she's two faced."

Another nod.

"The last is Leina Vance. You won't find her there though she's on the run from her fate as a noble. She is next in line for Countess."

A final nod.

"Thank you." He said as be was about to leave.

"Stop!" He heard Risty shout.

"Hmm?"

"Who are you? Why do you want do know this?"

The man was silent before answering.

"I am Link, the new Overlord. I will claim this land as my own. I was betrayed and now I want revenge, but now first I need to settle problems here. As for why I want do know well..." He stared before trailing off.

He chuckled darkly.

"Its a secret, but I can tell you Count Vance's days are...numbered."

Risty's eyes widened as the man stepped through the portal and disappeared.

In a flooded swamp a dark portal opened up and Link stepped out. He looked all around to observe the flooded forest was indeed flooded in fact in this 'shallow' water it already came up to his knee. This swamp was home to monsters, especially the Ludroth. A vicious type of amphibious creature that inhabited the swamp.

Link trudged through the forest until he came across a clearing. He noticed that several very large lizard like creatures were approaching him.

"Ludroths." He noted, "These are females, then were is the-"

Suddenly the water practically exploded as a huge beast came out of the water. Its size dwarfed the size of females easily, being over five times larger than them. A single paw was the size of a man. It also had a spongy, dripping wet mane decorated its neck. The beast roared as it landed only a few feet away from Link.

"There is he." Link deadpanned.

The monster roared at him. The roar echoed through the forest, looking up Link noticed all the birds were fleeing the forest. The former blonde looked stoically at the Royal Ludroth and held out his hand.

"Well are you going to yack up Aquarius?" He asked plainly.

He received a roar in response.

"I'll take that as a no."


	4. Chapter 4

Took my whole day off to right, but I wrote it...hope its appreciated.

* * *

The still water of the flooded forest was disturbed as Link rolled out of the way of a missile of water aimed his way. The missile ripped a tree in half and sent splinters this way, he easily dodged them and turned to the approached Royal Ludroth charging towards him.

"Damn, he must be hungry...or hes in the heat." Link said as he noticed the aggressiveness of the monster before him.

The monster roared as he smashed into a tree in attempt to crush its foe that jumped out of the way. It roared with anger as Link slashed of the end its tail. The monster raised its pawed and smacked Link into a tree.

Link gasped in pain as he painfully struck the tree.

"Ouch, even with my enhanced durability that hurt." He groaned rubbing his back.

Suddenly the amphibious beast was on him again, but this time was was different. Instead of attacking directly it turned with its side facing his foe. Link raised an eyebrow.

"_Whats he doing?" _He mentally asked.

The beast let out a hissing sound. At that moment Link realized what it was about to do; a barrel row. He grimaced as he ran full speed away from the monster.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." He said as he ran away from the monster barreling towards him.

The sounds of trees snapping and water splashing was the only noise that Link heard as he desperately ran away from the barreling monster. As Royal came to a stop Link dived forward to evade the range of the sliding creature.

Link glared at the monster to roared at him.

"Okay, I've finished playing games with you. You will bend to me or you will die!" He said.

Suddenly the former's blonde body started to ripple with solid darkness. His red eyes shined even bright upon being surrounded by the dark force. The blonde pointed his finger at the beast as ten tendrils ripped out of him and gripped the struggling beast. They lifted it up into the air as Link smirked evilly.

"**Struggle all you want in the end you're still dead." **He taunted as he made the tendrils slam the monster into a ground twice.

The beast howled in pain as sent hurling out of control into a canopy of trees. The forest was quite as the mighty beast recovered. Once his opponent was out of the clearing the darkness stopped and the Hyrulean dropped to his knees.

"I used to much energy already...I need help." He said before he remembered something.

Virgo's Key.

He reached into his pocket and pointed the key at the space the Royal Ludroth once stood.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" He called as a bright light appeared.

Link watched as a women appeared in front of him. She had short pink hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a typical black and white maid's uniform complete with white thigh highs and black shoes. He looked her up down.

"_Not bad, not bad at all." _He mentally noted.

Virgo gave him a short bow.

"What do you require master? I will do anything you asked." She stated.

Link tapped his chin as images of...confidential things popped into his mind. He smiled, he definitely was going to enjoy this contract.

"Anything? No matter how...inappropriate it might be?" He asked.

He received a nod in response.

"Hmm...interesting. Anyways, down to business I need to to weaken the ground in the shape of a pit in front of those broken trees."

"Yes master." She said as she descended underground.

5 minutes later.

Link stood on the muddy ground of the flooded forest, his arms folded. Virgo had finished weakening the ground in front of the fallen trees. Now all he needed was for the beast to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, as a enraged roar resonated from the fallen trees. Not too long after the Royal Ludroth came charging at him full speed head, and he looked...PISSED!

Link stood unmoving as the beast approached.

"_Just a little closer." _He thought.

He counted the steps as the beast rapidly approached the former blonde. One...two...three...

"_Now!"_

Suddenly the monster's eyes widened with genuine surprise as it fell into the ground below. It flailed wildly as as it struggled to escape the hole, which was made every difficult since the only part of it that was above ground was its head and neck. It growled with murderous intent as Link approached it. Link ignored the growls and snarls sent his way until he stood with in snapping distance of the mighty beast.

The former blonde held his hands up as if to show the Royal be meant no harm.

"Its okay I'm not going to hurt you." He said before remembering what he just did. "Um...anymore at least."

The beast growled and actually snapped it him. Link jumped back but still didn't stop his advancement towards the beast But suddenly...he stopped.

The former blonde looked dead in the eyes of the the great beast who surprisingly stared back. Link slowly advanced again until he was only a arms length away from the monster. He cautiously reached his hand towards its muzzle. The beast no attempts to bite or struggle when Link gently stroked its muzzle.

"If you cough up Aquarius then I'll spare you." He whispered as if he beast could understand.

A few moments when by before the beast started to make some gagging and snorting sounds. Link took a few steps back, and not too long after the beast spat up a huge glob of yellowish snot and...other things.

"Gross." Link commented.

The former blonde covered his mouth in disgust as he stuck his bare hand into the snot. He searched the yellow substance for something solid. Then with a stroke of luck he felt something solid touch his hand, he felt two actually.

He grabbed a hold and yanked the two things out. He opened his hand to reveal he had a single golden key and a strange pulsating red crystal. Link eyed the crystal.

"What...is this thing?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly a strange ominous raspy voice snaked its way into his head.

"_**Soul Edge." **_It said.

Link's eyes moved over his shoulder. He swore up and down he saw a shadowy being in the shape of a knight standing behind him, but when he turned around he didn't saw anything.

"_Strange." _He thought as he looked down at the crystal.

The former blonde waved his hand as a shadowy portal appeared. He looked back at the Royal Ludroth and using summoning his tendrils again he pulled it out of the pit. Link smiled as he waved goodbye at the great beast.

"Goodbye." He said as he jumped through the portal.

Later

Link sat on his bed in his black silk pajamas as he prepared to retire for the night. He looked at the keys on his bedside; Aquarius and Virgo now only ten more and he would have the entire Zodiac Spirits at his disposal. He smirked evilly at the thoughts of burning down Hyrule's castle and its oh so precious princess with it.

"_Zelda...I'll pay for this. You will pay even if I have to go through the goddesses to do so. You will suffer."_

Link laid on his bed and soundly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A gentle breeze traveled through the halls of the temple, one dedicated to the mother goddess; Hylia herself. Link glared at the stone statue that taunted him so badly. A glaring insult to his very being, the very reason he became the way he was.

Link scoffed.

"Some goddess you turned out to be. You breed betrayal into a filthy wretch!" He angrily shouted at the statue.

Suddenly sensing a presence Link spun around to see four women standing in front of him. He had never seen them before in his life, but yet they seemed familiar. They looked at him with rather sympathetic looks.

The first women seemed the most familiar and extremely beautiful. She had a sense comfort and love around her. She had shiny, wavy, long brown hair, bright green eyes, and creamy colored skin. She wore long green dress with a green symbol on her right had.

The next one as just as beautiful. She had light blue, long hair, sparkling blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a blue dress and had a blue symbol on her left hand.

The third women actually caused Link to feel rather...uncomfortable despite how her gentle appearance. She had long black hair that took on a spiky appearance, ruby colored eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red dress and had a red symbol at the base of his neck.

The final woman's appearance caused Link great disdain because she looked like '_her'. _She was very beautiful though_._ She had long blonde hair tied into two braids just like Zelda, she had almost glowing blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a white and pink dress.

Link narrowed his eyes at the strange women.

"Who are you." He asked.

The one clad in green took a step forward.

"_We are the goddesses."_

Link's eyes widened as he took a step back in shock.

* * *

Did anyone else hate it when you just started to play MH:Tri and the Royal Ludroth and the Lagicrus would barrel roll? I hated that.

**I do not own Soul Calibur.**


	5. Chapter 5

Link's face couldn't express how shocked he was from standing before the goddesses. He had seen statues in their honor, but these statures were a insulting comparison to the actually person. They were possible four of the most beautiful women he had even seen. They seemed to notice this since the ones with the symbols giggled.

"I think he likes what he sees girls." The one clad in green teased.

Link blushed before rubbing the back of his head. He did find them attractive, even the one that looked like Zelda. Even then Link felt his anger boil over at the mention of the whore's name. This was no exception since it looked like she was standing right before his eyes; taunting him. A slap in the face to everything he did stand for and a glaring example of what was to be.

"You're...Farore aren't you?" He asked.

The green one smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, I am Farore. I was the one who bestowed the Triforce of Courage upon you." She said.

Link nodded. That explained why he felt so warm and safe in her presence. She is the closest thing he knew that could be called a mother. He never knew his own mother, a detail that bugged him his entire life. He looked to the remaining three he could pretty much guess who the remaining women were.

"You're Nayru." He said to the blue one.

"Perceptive." Was Nayru's response.

Link turned his attention to the red one next. He definitely knew who she was. She as the being who gave Ganondorf his immense power. She put him off in a weird way, there was something about her aura that was...off. It was warm yet held a cold demeanor; a desire of sorts. Link mentally noted to be careful around her, very careful. She was still the being that gave Ganon his power after all.

"Din." he strained.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She sheepishly apologized scratching the back of her head.

Link didn't answer her as he was too focused on the last women. He knew who this was. The ancestor of his now mortal enemy; Hylia.

"Hylia." Link hissed.

Hylia flinched at his tone. She had never been spoke to like that by a mortal. Of course that act of defiance would have been dead. This time was different...much different.

"I know you may be angry with me, but I promise I never knew this would happen." She said.

The former blonde scoffed.

"Didn't know? You didn't see **YOUR **own** DESCENDANT **stabbing me in the back! Some goddess you turned out to be." He said coldly.

Hylia flinched at his words. The other goddess gave a shocked look at his outburst, while the man himself glared hatefully at Hylia this wasn't the same Link they knew. No, this was someone much different.

"Ouch." Nayru commented, amused in sort of sadist sort of way. Link liked that.

"Link." Farore said shocked by his aggressive tone.

"That was so cold even I shivered." Din said with a deadpanned tone.

Link folded his arms as he turned his back to the women. He gave them a expressionless look as he cast his gaze towards them.

"If you want to make it up to me. Why don't you help me kill Zelda." He said.

The goddess weren't shocked at his request. In fact it was the one they expected from him. After the Spring Spirits told them what Zelda had done they were disgusted at the turn of events. They couldn't let that act go unpunished it had to be dealt with.

"We know. What do you desire?" Hylia said.

Link grunted as he stood tall in thought. He could ask for a lot of things, but he knew the thing he needed.

"Unlock the Triforce of Darkness." He answered

The goddess nodded sadly as all four snapped their fingers. Link looked at his left hand to see the once golden sheen of the Triforce was becoming as black as night. The part of courage was consumed with the darkness as where the other pieces until the entire Triforce became black with a white core.

"Great...now what does it use it." He asked a goofy smile spread across his face.

Farore giggled. The Link she knew wasn't gone completely. She walked up to him and took his Triforce baring hand and point to it

"All together this is Triforce of Darkness. This more powerful than the normal Triforce. This Triforce allows the user to use any source of power they come across. Of course would have to take the time to actually learn it or invent a new form of the power. This also mark gives you massive amounts of strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and gifts you with a immense amount of magic power, while also increasing your resist to magical attacks. Lastly this mark also gifts you with the ability to create and gift abilities to others."

Link nodded in understanding.

"Link." The voice of Nayru resonated from behind.

"The Swamp Witch has sent the shape-shifting slime Melona and the infernal temptress Airi to kill you. They will arrive in four days be ready."

Link smirked.

"I know."

* * *

Meanwhile

The dim light of torches was the only source of light in the palace. This palace was surrounded by marshy swampland so it wasn't hard to figure out who it belong to. The Swamp Witch herself.

Melona groaned as she stood in waiting for Airi to show up. The damn maid despite her normally polite and proper persona, wasn't always on time.

"Damn, where the hell is she?" She asked herself, "If she's not here The Swamp Witch is going to be pissed.

At that moment Airi materialized in front of Melona.

"I'm sorry for being late I had to...eat before I came." Airi said.

Melona rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. The Swamp Witch wants you and me to kill this Overlord guy." She said.

Airi arched a eyebrow.

"Isn't he dead? I remember seeing him die."

The slime nodded.

"He is, but this one is new. His has spread pretty quickly across the continent. The rumors say he took over ten villages in the course of the day. The reports say he lives in a big tower just outside of Count Vance's land. Who ever he is The Swamp Witch doesn't want him interfering with her plans.

The infernal temptress nodded.

"I understand."

"Good now lets go."

* * *

4 days later.

Melona and Airi walked through the dimly lit hallways of the The Dark Tower. They noticed something strange about the tower other than its crumbled interior and exterior. There was not a single soul in the entire tower, not even a trace of life was visible, it was nothing but stone hallways and worn wooden bowls filled with a obnoxious substance.

As they approached the doors to the throne room they saw a small creature standing there. The creature was small like a dwarf and even appeared to be the same size, it was also very goblin like in appearance. It was grey and had a crystal lantern on its back.

"Here to see the master I presume?" The creature asked.

"Master?" Both Airi and Melona asked.

The creature chuckled before pushing the doors open to the throne room. It gestured for them to go through which they did so quickly.

"My name is Gnarl by the way." Gnarl said before shutting the doors behind them.

The two inhumans looked at each other before looking forward to see a single throne in the back of the room. The throne had a man in it, as well mostly likely the Overlord they were looking for. The man wore a black hooded and tailed jacket with golden trimming and it was armored at the chest, stomach, and shoulders. He wore black pants with the same pattern, only the armor was located only at the shins and thighs.

The man himself was pale. He looked like the sun rejected him because his skin was so paled. He had short black hair that only reached his ears, which were pointed, and ruby red eyes. He smirked as he looked at them

"Melona and Airi I presume?" He asked.

They both nodded as they took offense stances. Melona created a sword from one of her goo hands and Airi drew her sycthe.

"Then you're the Overlord then?" Melona asked not really caring if he answered.

The man chuckled.

"That's my professional name. My real name is Link." He introduced before standing up.

Melona smirked as she approached the man. Airi was about to follow suit before a strange voice resonated in her mind.

"_Don't move." _It commanded.

Airi looked over her shoulder.

"_Who said that?" _She mentally asked.

The voice was silent before finally answering.

"_Your new master...Alligaveritis!"_

Melona continued her approach until she realized Airi wasn't following. She turned back to see the infernal temptress had stopped dead in her tracks and now held her head down. The slime raised an eyebrow at her.

"Airi? Why did you stop? What is the matter with you?" She asked.

Said women didn't answer instead she lifted her head up to reveal her eyes were not a lusterless purple. Melona took a step back in shock as Link laughed.

"She serves a new master now." Link answered.

Melona was barely able to dodge as Airi swung her scythe at her. Melona dodged blow after blow from the temptress. She deflected a blow from the scythe and countered with a stab to the chest which only cut through the temptress' clothes, revealing her white bra, but it quickly regenerated.

"Time to bow before our new master Melona. Just give it'll be fun for the both of us and Menace." Airi said as a strange glimmered resonated in her eyes.

Melona growled as she tried to strike at Airi only to wince when she felt a hand slam into her back. She instantly felt weak an dropped to the ground she looked back to see Link, with magic energy emitting from his finger tips.

"Don't try to turn into slime I just sealed about eighty percent of your energy. Now." He kneeled down and cupped Melona's cheek in a strange comforting way.

"Where is the witch?"

* * *

Okay, I've recently decided to add Final Fantasy, Naruto, and 11eyes to the list of crossovers for this fanfiction. If you have a request leave it in the reviews

Also all of the battles aren't going to be this one-sided. In fact Link in terms of strength is like this:

Nyx and Melpha (Least amount of skill) and Alleyne (Most amount of skill) Link is at Tomoe's level at best

Alligaveritis means bind in Latin.


	6. Chapter 6

Link snorted with disgust as he traversed through the dark hallways of the swampy palace. This was place the slime Melona told him he could find The Swamp Witch. He figured that she earned her name somehow apparently this was it.

Flashback.

_Link kelt down to the fallen slime and cupped her face gently. He leaned so their lips were only a few inches apart._

"_Where is the witch."_

_Melona looked into his enticing red eyes. She bit her lip in order to suppress a moan, it seemed like a bad time but she was to turn on right now. Link smiled weakly as his left hand traveled down to her breast and became to squeeze her breasts._

"_Hmm? Where is the witch? Tell me and this will be your reward...and your freedom from servitude as well." _

_Not able to take it any longer Melona moaned loudly as Link continued to fondle her breasts._

"_P-please." _

_The former blonde smirked as fondled her harder and roughly. Her moans were now unrestrained as his hands made friends with her bosom._

"_Please? You know what you have to do." He teased._

"_FINE! Just stop teasing me!" She demanded._

_Link chuckled lowly before nodding._

"_Shes lives in a palace located in the Swamplands you can't miss it. If you traveled east you will reach it in about four days give or take." She said._

_Link released her before spawning a dark portal. He looked back at Melona before smiling a goofy smile._

"_We'll pick this up when I get back." He stated before jumping through portal._

_Melona bowed her head as a group of minions and Airi took a hold of her and dragged her through the throne room doors._

"_If you get back." Melona whispered to herself._

Flashback End

* * *

Link smirked at the mere memory of that. He loved the fact that it had been that easy, but it always means its about to get harder. This was proven when he entered what looked like the throne room to reveal it was filled with a horde of skeletons. The dim light emphasized the cracks in their old bones and the rust and sheen-less condition of their weapons. They all wore metal breastplates and wielding a sword and a shield.

"Hmm, is there any chance you will just...go away?" He asked, hopefully.

The skeletons didn't answer, not like they actually could. They answered him by approaching him threateningly.

Link sighed, of course they wouldn't compromise.

"Guess not, figures." He said completely unsurprised by their action.

Reaching for his waist he drew the black bladed Erstwhile. He looked at the skeletons dryly as his sword sprang to life, ripping with pure darkness. He bent his knees as he took a stance similar to his normal stance. He slashed his sword in the air, releasing a solid wave of black energy at the horde of skeletons.

They of course didn't stand of chance and were all destroyed with a single slash. Link smirked at his handiwork which quickly faded when he heard the sound of clapping. He turned around to see a women with a smile on her face.

She had dark violet hair tied into a long ponytail that reached her rear end, she had dark pink eyes, and pale skin just like Link. Her breasts were also very ample. She wore a black and red dress that was more like a cloak since it exposed the top of her chest, and her midriff, with a black bra underneath. She wore a red and black garter and a matching spider-designed crotch-piece.

"Well it seems I underestimated you." She admitted before summoning a staff matching her clothes, "But this is where you die."

Link smirked.

"Lets see love." He challenged as he took his stance.

SW slammed the end of her staff into the ground and horde of skeleton fire balls came hurling at Link. The former blonde gritted his teeth as he struggled to block or deflect the skulls. This was a bad spot to be in as the witch did the same thing again on this time the ground around his feet became muddy. He slipped at the sudden change.

He looked up to see the remainder of the skulls flying towards him. Link raised his sword high as it became to ripple with darkness again and slammed it into the ground forming a dome which destroyed the skulls.

SW chuckled darkly.

"It seems I have underestimated you again. I thought I could kill with that trick." She said.

Link frowned grimly.

"It seems I need to fight seriously." He said as his sword turned emitted a faint white light.

He took his stance again as the witch summoned another horde of skull fireballs. Although this time he rushed forward as the skulls flew towards him. He swung his sword, destroying a skull then another one and another one. Once they were all out of his way he rushed towards SW with blurring speed.

SW took a step back as she started to sweat. He definitely wasn't the same one was before. Just she was about to create another horde Link was already upon her. He swung down as she barely dodged it even he cut off one of the straps to reveal one of he large melons.

Link whistled.

"Nice." He approved.

SW blushed as she covered her breast. She growled as her eyes glowed red, Link arched an eyebrow as she started to chant. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of stone moving he looked all around to see the hundreds of stone bricks coming out of the wall. They were a floating in the air and came speeding for him.

Link blocked as many of them as he could, but there were too many. He was struck hard in the knees, gut, back, and face with the stone bricks. He coughed of blood as at least twenty of them machine gunned his chest. Link dropped to his knees which allowed the rest of them to pelt him without resistance.

The bricks shattered after every hit thanks to Link's enhanced durability and his armor. The constant collision caused dust to be knocked up into the air causing SW to lose vision of Link. She smirked as she looked upon her handiwork. As the dust started to dissipated she was squinted her eyes to look for her foe. When the dust clear she was surprised to see a very bloody, yet still standing Link. His armor was partially broken since the meta was shattered in some spots. He was bleeding out of his temple, his noise, and his mouth. He smiled weakly as he raised his sword.

"Black...Light...Blaze." He whispered.

Suddenly a highly concentrated stream of pure black energy shot of out the tip of his sword. SW's eyes widened as it traveled towards her. The beam hit her directly in the gut she winced with pain as she was launched and painfully drilled into the wall.

"_This power."_She thought as she struggled to get up.

She looked up just in time to see a blade swing and cut off the remaining strap to reveal both her breasts now. Link smirked as he put his sword at her neck.

"What happens next is up to you."

* * *

Okay let one be know...if he didn't have that sword and that power. Link would have lost plain and simple.

Also the next chapter will have a lemon in it...maybe two depending on how I'm feeling.

Confirmed FF characters.

Lightning

Tifa

Cloud

Sepiroth


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING! There is a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

The Swamp Witch looked up at the stoic face of her defeater. His bright red eyes looked back into pink eyes. Her eyes drifted to the sword that was pointed at her throat This Overlord was much different than the last. He seemed to be much more prepared and planned than the rest. She remembered how distracted yet powerful the last one was.

His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What happens next is up to you." Link said.

She sighed as she bowed her head. She had no choice as far as her plans were concerned she was done.

"I submit." She answered.

Link pulled the sword back as he knelt down to her level. She looked away trying to hide the blush that had crept upon her cheeks.

"What is your name?"

She gave him a weird look. No one had ever asked for her name, the whole Swamp Witch thing just came by itself and she just stuck with it.

"M-my name?" She asked for reassurance.

Link nodded as he sheathed his sword.

"Yes, your name."

SW just looked away again.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He offered. "My name is Link, nice to meet you."

"Welveria." She said not even turning to face him.

Link tilted his head at her cold tone. He could practically feel the coldness of her voice, all he did was ask for her name. She still must resent him for getting in her way.

"My goal isn't what you think it is." He stated. "I don't want this continent. What I want is...revenge on the whore that damned me to this fate."

Welveria looked at him. She saw the most hate filled looks she had ever seen. The man in front of her displayed a anger like no other. Link closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in. He turned to the Welveria with his hand extended.

"If you help me with my revenge you can have this continent once I'm finished with it. I know that may not sound like a good deal, but I'm offering you a chance to be my first mistress." He offered.

The violet haired women pondered this for a moment. She looked at his extended hand and very hesitantly took it.

"I accept." She answered.

Link smiled as the torso of his armor started to dissolve into shadows. The witch's cheeks burned red as her eyes laid upon his chiseled chest. All that training really paid off. He cupped her face has he leaned in.

"Lets make it official." He said.

His lips crushed against her's in a heated kiss. Welveria's eyes widened with shock at the sudden action, but she slowly began to relax against him and actually started to kiss back. They continued to kiss as her hands explored his chest.

"_Its firm" _She mentally noted.

The two soon pulled away to catch their breaths. Welveria removed the rest of her dress just leaving her in her undergarments and soon their kissing picked back up, but much more vigorous this time. This time the two battle for dominance with their tongues. Link came out the winner as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and began to lick her cavern.

Welveria moaned in his mouth as one of hand came up and gently squeezed one of her breasts. Link pulled away and started to plant a stream of hot kisses on her neck. The witch moaned with louder with each kiss.

"Damn you're loud." Link commented.

He moved down every lower until he reached her breasts. He popped one of her nipples into his mouth as he sucked and licked on it while his other hand messaged her other breast. Welveria moaned at the strange, yet pleasing action and soon he switched breasts. She could practically feel her womanhood start to drip with lubricants.

Link pulled away as he wiped the saliva from his mouth as he smirked at his handiwork. His tongue had completely covered both of her nipples with saliva.

"Enough of the foreplay are you ready?" He asked as his pants started to fade into shadows.

She nodded as she removed her crotch-piece to reveal cleanly, shaven pink hole, that was dripping with lubricants. Link whistled lowly with approval as he lined up his fully erect man hood with her pink hole.

"Ready?" He asked again.

She nodded again slowly. The former blonde nodded as he slip his manhood inside of her. The witch winced as the erect monster penetrated her, she gripped the ground tightly as her womanhood adjusted to his length.

"So tight." Link said.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as her hymen ripped causing the red fluid to leak from her womanhood. Link's eyes widened when he felt the blood on his member he was just about to pull out when he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled at him.

Link blinked before he smirked and started to trust in and out. Every trust amplified the lust for both parties as they reached their limits. They cried each others names as his white hot seed shot into her womb. The two collapsed afterward.

* * *

At the dark tower Airi, Gnarl, Melona, and a small group of minions waited for Link to get back. He had been gone for a while now. Gnarl paced back and forth as some of the minions continued to fix the walls of the run down tower. Melona sat on the floor which was a mistake considering the minions took a liking to her squishy body and poked her constantly with sticks. Airi just stood quietly in the corner.

"The master is late!" Gnarl snapped.

Melona sighed as she tried her best to ignore the constant pokes she was receiving.

"He isn't coming back." She said bluntly.

Gnarl snapped in her direction as he glared into her eyes. She blinked boredly as she looked away.

"He is coming back!"

At that moment the door opened up to reveal a very battered yet very happy Link holding a women wrapped in a blanket in her arms. He smiled as he wiped some sweat from his brow as the minions cheered.

"Shh!" He suddenly snapped. "My mistress is sleeping."

The minions instantly quieted down as Link walked past them and in front of Gnarl.

"I also managed to get this as well." He said holding out a strange red crystal with a eye in it.

Gnarl's yellow eyes widened as he took it from his master's hand. He knew exactly what this was, it was part of a powerful evil weapon.

This was the Eye of Soul Edge.

"Take this to the Arcanium, and look up anything with the name Soul Edge." Link commanded as he walked past the aged minion.

"Master." Gnarl called from behind.

"Hmm?"

Gnarl smirked, "There are some...visitors here to see you in the dungeon."

The former blonde looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Well then. What kind of host would I be if I kept my visitors waiting?" He asked sarcastically.

* * *

The dungeons of the of the dark tower were a bad place. They were always wet, rat filled, and smelled worse than the minions that lived in the tower. This was the place where undesired prisoners stayed, the ones who were important stayed one level higher in warmer, less wet, and rat free prisons called the Gallows.

In on of the cells were five men. They were all shackled to the wall with thick chains attached to the wall. They had been captured by the little goblin like creatures and now were stuck as prisoners. Suddenly a dark portal opened up in the middle of the room and a hooded man entered the room.

"Well it seems my minions have brought me guests." Link said.

The men growled as the man laughed at their position.

"Now I'm going to ask a few questions. If answer them truthfully and I'll make it easy on you, but if you don't...you won't have the chance to wish you did."

The men when dead silent at that. Link smirked a he walked up to the first man, he was a man of middle age with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a light set of armor. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Who sent you?"

The man turned away.

"I'm not telling you!" The man snapped.

The former blonde knelt down to the man's level.

"Why must you make it hard? I'm sure there is someone you care about back home, hmm?" Link said hoping to strike a cord. He appeared to get a reaction from the youngest member of the group.

Link turned his attention back to the man in front of him, but was greeted with a spit on the face. Despite the urge to backlash at the man Link held himself back before standing up and opening the cell door.

"Well then, it seems I have my answer."

"WAIT!" The youngest member shouted.

"Yes?"

"Count Vance did it! He sent us here to spy because he heard rumors of the Overlord!" The youngest man shouted.

Link nodded his head. He figured this much.

Flashback.

_Count Vance looked out the window of his office. He had just heard some very troubling news today. He had heard that The Dark Tower was up and running again and worst of all The Overlord was back. He heard the stories of how the Overlord overtook many villages in one day. Vance had also heard a rumor that he defeated the Royal Ludroth in in the flooded forest all by himself._

_In his office stood five men. They were here for the job to spy on the Overlord for him, they weren't his first pick but they were cheap._

"_So what is this job exactly?" The oldest man asked._

_Vance leaned back in his chair as he twiddled his thumbs._

"_It seems the Overlord has returned. I need you to go spy on The Dark Tower and make sure." _

_The men flinched when they heard the name. The Dark Tower was a frightening tower with a very existing black cloud over it. They were told never to go near it._

"_I'm not so sure about this." The oldest member said._

_Vance smirked._

"_I'll triple your pay."_

_The men got dollar signs in their eyes._

"_Deal!"_

Flashback End.

Link stroked his chin at the answer, it was exactly how he thought it was. He snapped his fingers and the chains holding the youngest man came undone. The man rubbed his wrists as he got to his feet.

"You're free to go." Link said, "But I have a package for you to reliever for me please wait outside."

* * *

Rays of sunlight penetrated the window of Count Vance's office window. He glared at the outside world, he expected his spies to be back now. He had sent them on a simple quest and they still didn't return. A sudden knock at the door distributed his thoughts, he turned to see his oldest daughter Claudette standing at the entrance.

"One of your spies has returned with a package for you." She stated.

Vance sighed as he gestured her for him to let him in. She nodded as she left the room. A few moments later the youngest member of the group of spies came in with a large box. He appeared to be every shaken and was his face was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Vance demanded.

The younger man just trembled as he placed the box on Vance's desk and substantially left. Vance arched eye brow as he looked at the box on his desk. The count hesitantly opened the box and peered inside, upon peeking inside Vance stumbled backwards.

He recovered from his shock and this time opened the box. He almost vomited when he was greeted with the sight of the severed, bloody heads of the other four spies. He also noticed a note nailed to the forehead of leader.

The note read.

_You will be the first to taste the wrath of of the new Overlord!_

* * *

This chapter is pretty long because i had to include the lemon and premise of the next chapter.

Also forgive my...lemon I'm still practicing it.


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of footsteps was the only sound in the hallway dimly lit with torches. The torches painted images on the stone brick walls of the tower's walls. Link wiped his hands clean with a cloth because of his beheading of the four spies that were captured earlier. He was glad that was over after all he didn't want his dungeon stained with blood just yet. He looked up to see he was approaching the master bedroom's doors.

He pushed the doors upon and was greeted with the sight of Welveria sleeping comfortably in his-their bed. Link count tell by the way the silk black sheets fell on her body that she was either naked or wearing a tight sleeping garment. He smiled when he noticed the smile that was upon her face.

Suddenly a loud snore caught his attention. He turned to the side to see Airi and Melona sleeping together in a smaller bed in the corner of the room. Airi was lying on top of Melona probably because she was soft.

"Well that's different." He commented.

Melona let out a loud snore. Link chuckled lowly.

"I'm not surprised by that."

The former blonde as he looked up celing and began to remember how this all started.

Flashback

_Link swung his sword quickly as he parried the strike from Ocot. The former master eye's widened as he was rung through with the blade. He laughed when the blade passed through him he was already dead that wasn't going to do anything to him._

"_Nicely done." He praised._

_Link removed the blade from the apparitions gut. _

"_Hey boy, I have a favor to ask you." Ocot said._

_A sudden scoff made the attention turn to The Fierce Deity. He was leaning against a wooden support beam with his arms folded._

"_**Ocot when will you forget your vengeance against the hero heroes? I don't see why you have to repeat the matter over and over. I died in the greatest scenario of any battlefield. I slayed over 100,000 men, but I was badly injured. My minions could have healed me, but I refused. That was where I belonged I belong on the battlefield even in death." **Fierce said._

_Ocot rolled his eyes as he glared at the war god._

"_A war crazed barbarian wanting to die on the battlefield? You don't say." He sarcastically retorted, "I'm simply telling him to eliminate a problem that will escalate if led unchecked."_

_The war god just rolled his eyes._

"_**Actually its a ploy for you get revenge." **Fierce stated bluntly._

_The two glared at each other heatedly. As the intensity and tension in the room skyrocketed Link swear he felt the room drop a about twenty degrees. Feeling a tug at his pants Link looked down to see TW tugging at his pants leg giving him a puppy dog eye look._

"_Link will you avenge me? I WANT YOU KILL THAT FLAT CHESTED WITCH LISELOTTE WRECKMEISTER!"_ _TW roared breaking his facade._

_The former blonde blinked._

"_Um...who?"_

_Fierce answered as he continued to glared back at Ocot._

"_**Liselotte Wreckmeister also known as The Whore of Babylon is a immensely powerful witch that is about eight centuries old. She became interested in TW and attempted to court him. He turned her down." **Fierce explained._

"_SHE DROWNED ME!" _

"_**Oh stop, you know why she did that. You practically asked for it when you said 'come back when you get a chest big like this one' then you pointed on of your millions or of mistress. Then you practically started to cry when she was about to drown you."**_

_Link looked at with shock._

"_Fierce is right, you were asking for it." Link deducted._

_TW shrank as a dark cloud loomed over him._

"_Maybe, but did she have to chain me to a anchor and teleport me to the bottom of the ocean?" _

_Link thought about it for a bit before nodding. In his eyes he served everything he got. At that moment Ocot stopped glaring at Fierce and turned to face Link._

"_Almost forgot. We wanted to give you something for all your hard work." Ocot stated._

_The fallen overlord reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pulsating black and red crystal. He held it out for Link to take, which he did so quickly. He eyed it curiously and noted very facade it had, how hard it was, how smooth it was, and how mesmerizing it is._

"_That is the Twilight Stone it makes the brown minions four times stronger. It allows them to take more damage, and dish it out as well. The Twilight Stone also automatically spawns browns when they die without the use of life-force. The minions need to travel to you to back you up." Ocot explaied._

"_Thanks." Link thanked._

_Ocot nodded._

"_In addition there is also Zora's Sapphire, Kokiri's Emerald, and Goron's Ruby to collect as well. They are guarded by Ceadus, Jhen Moran, and Alatareon in that order."_

_Link nodded._

Flashback End.

Link smiled at the memory before climbing into bed with Welveria and drifted off to sleep. He needed his rest for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

At Count Vance's estate.

Said man now rested peacefully in his bed as he dreamed about his exploits with the first Overlord. Since he was the one who dealt the final blow he got the most perks including his position as count.

Flashback.

_The metal door of a vault was kicked open as Vance entered a room filled with special items. His eyes lit up when he looked all around at the things in the room. He saw everything from magical masks to special musical instruments. Of course this would be all of his._

_He was just about to take a mask shaped like a brown creature off the wall when a voice resonated from behind._

"_You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you." The voice said._

_Turning Vance's eyes soon laid upon the green haired elf mercenary Echidna. He glared at her as she leaned against the doorway._

"_What do you want elf?" He snapped._

_Echidna chuckled a bit at his attempt to sound tough. She and everyone else knew that he was a coward, he proved this when he stole the final blow from Lancelot of The Lake._

"_I thought I told you to take nothing." She stated._

_The young man rolled his eyes._

"_I don't have to take orders from you." He said smugly._

_The green haired elf shrugged. _

"_You'll regret it Vance." She said before leaving._

_Vance rolled his eyes, "As if."_

Flashback End.

The next day.

The morning sun was slowly taking its place in the sky, as a cool morning breeze swept through the land. At Count Vance's estate three guards stood watch as they just their morning shift. All three yawned since it was still very earlier in the morning, and they would much rather be sleeping right now. But this job pays so they couldn't complain.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught their attention. They squinted as the morning fog impaired their vision. The sound of footsteps grew louder as a figure of a man became visible through the fog.

"Halt!" One of the guards said. "What business what you have here?"

The figure didn't stop and continued to walk closer. The guard that issued that command was angered by the act of disobedience. The figure did come to a stop only a few feet away from them, it was a man clad in a tattered hooded cloak and a light set of armor.

"This area is restricted! Show yourself!" Another guard said.

The man obliged and removed his hood to reveal a young man appearing to be in his early twenties if not his late teens. He had was about 5'10, had sandy blonde hair, bright cerulean eyes, tanned skin, and rounded eyes. He bowed his head slightly.

"I'm just a messenger that comes with a letter for Count Vance from my master." Link stated.

The guards looked him up and down before signaling the bridge guards to lower the gate. He bowed sightly again as he walked past them and into estate.

Once inside he looked all around to see the inside of Count Vance's estate was lavishly decorated. He noticed all the every expensive looking, but very nice looking decorations.

"_It seems the fool was rewarded well for killing my master." _Link noted.

He took a seat in what he guessed was the waiting room. The seat he was sitting in was very good looking but otherwise very uncomfortable. Link shifted constantly in his chair.

"_Damn! Do nobles have backs made of wood or something these chairs are soooo uncomfortable."_

He shifted like this for a few moments and just when he found a comfortable position he looked up to see a very redheaded women followed by a blond one.

"_Never fails, go figure."_

Claudette looked the man up and down. He didn't seem like he would be much trouble.

"I'm Claudette Vance and this is Elina Vance. Who is the letter from?"

Link got of chair and leaned up close to the thunderclap general. His mouth was inches away from her eyes as he spoke.

"The Overlord and I must deliver it personally if that's okay." He answered just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Link mentally smirked when he looked at the reactions he got. The guards all flinched at the mention of his name, the nobles all gasped and turned their noses away. Claudette's eyes widened with shock, but Elina didn't share her shock as she raised an eyebrow.

"If that is true why would this powerful Overlord send a stick of man like you here?" She asked snidely.

Link forced himself to smile.

"I'm not sure why don't you go to The Dark Tower and ask him?" He said calmly, internally Link was like this.

"_Keep talking bitch!"_

Claudette seemed to overcome her shock as she turned and gestured for him to follow.

"I see, follow me then."

* * *

In the office of Count Vance's room said man was working on some paperwork he needed to compete denying his association in the deaths of the four men. He felt no sympathy for the families and if anything they should be ashamed of their sons for being failures.

At that moment his daughters Claudette and Elina walked in his office with a strange man. Vance instantly narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What is this about?" He asked Claudette.

She gestured to the man.

"This man claims to have a message from the Overlord." She answered.

The aged man's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

"What is the message then?"

Link reached inside his pocket and pulled out a sealed letter and handed it to the count. Vance didn't hesitated as he opened the letter and read the message.

_Dear Count Vance_

_I will send my personal messenger to duel you. If you win do not kill him just imprison in that...special cell you think is a secret as a promise of peace._

_Beware he is very powerful, ta-ta for now. Kisses._

_Love The Overlord_

He blinked as he read the letter. He didn't know the new Overlord was so weird. How could the Overlord know about the special cell. Vance looked coldly at the man in front of him.

"What time?"

Link shrugged.

"How does 4'o clock sound?"

Vance nodded.

* * *

Okay, that took a while to write.

Liselotte will appear much latte in the story.

**I do not own 11eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9

'Overlord of Twilight' hit 2,000 views earlier today. So 2,000 views in 1 month pats on the back for all

* * *

Count Vance's estate 1'o clock

The room was decorated very well. It was filled with very lovey, but albeit a very expensive white and fuchsia furniture. Link frowned as he tried get comfortable in his chair. He decided then and there these chairs would go before Vance would.

In front of him sat a table and behind there were two of the daughter of Vance. His oldest; Claudette and his youngest; Elina. He mentally rolled his eyes at how this premised. Apparently he wasn't trusted enough to be able to roam by himself and these two were to keep him company. In other words interrogate the shit out of him.

"So how long have you known the Overlord?" Claudette asked.

A servant came up and placed a tray with a teapot. Link grabbed one of the cups and began to pour himself a cup.

"About a week or so." He coolly answered.

The general nodded.

"Why do you work for him?" Elina asked.

The former blonde took a slip of his tea before looking up at her with his fake blue eyes. He smirked as he spoke.

"He really didn't give me a choice. We fought, he won, gave me a choice 'join me or die' after he stabbed me." He said as he removed his shirt to show them the scar he received from Zelda's bow.

Link mentally smirked as he saw the looks of shock on their faces.

"_Too easy." _He mentally laughed.

"Now I have a question. What kind of tea is this?"

"Not sure we received it from Hinomoto." Elina answered.

He took another slip, "Well its quite divine."

Suddenly Claudette narrowed her eyes at him. Link frowned when she gave him a judging look, but he quickly regained his composure as he looked blankly at her.

"Why would the Overlord send a weakling like you to duel Count Vance? He beat the last Overlord after all." She snidely remarked.

Link chuckled.

"Count Vance just dealt the last blow. He is spineless, greedy coward." His eyes suddenly drifted to her chest.

"I can tell you what your breast measurements are." He finished with a smirk

The thunderclap general blushed was just about to retort when Link waved his hand. The current Overlord's hand was covered in a black energy that gave off the feeling of dread. Claudette's eyes widened as she looked down to see he bra practically exploding with the dark energy. The general's ample chest was now exposed for everyone to see. Her face burned as red a tomato as she lifted her arm to cover her nipples.

Link smirked

"Now I can have a better look. Hmm...89 (35) not bad, not bad at all."

Claudette's red face turned to glare hatefully at Link who was causally picking at his ear. He looked over at Elina who was too busy looking at her sister's chest. Link was surprised to see Elina raise her hand to gently squeeze one of her sister's breasts earning a moan in response.

The former blonde raised an eyebrow.

"_What the hell?"_

Claudette quickly grabbed her sister's hand and drew Thunderclap with the other.

"Not now Elina." She said making her sister pout.

Link's eyebrow arched even higher.

_WHAT THE HELL?"_

The general raised her sword high as it began to spark with lightning. She stood up as she pointed it at Link who looked rather unimpressed by her reaction. She gritted her teeth as a large bolt of lightning shot of the swords tip directly hitting the still sitting Hyrluean. A large cloud of dust entered the room but quickly dissipated to see the unharmed warrior.

He looked at them boredly as he stood up as well. He drew his sword and mimicked every motion Claudette did as his sword began to spark with black lightning. The general's eyes widened as a large bolt of black lightning came towards her. She closed her eyes at it approached, but nothing happened until she feel something warm cover her lips. She eyes shot open to see Link had stolen a kiss from her.

"You're so beautiful when you're afraid." He stated as he left the room. "Also the Overlord sent me because I'm the strongest minion and my powers are lesser versions of his.

Claudette blushed before she turned around to see the bolt had disintegrated the entire wall. She sweat dropped at the thought of trying to explain this to Vance.

"_The Overlord is stronger than this?" _She mentally asked as she examined the wall.

As Link walked down the hallway he allowed his eyes to turn back red and his ears pointy. He smirked evily as he turned a corner.

"_All according to plan_

* * *

Outside Count Vance's estate 4'o clock.

The afternoon sun shined in the sky above the waterline of Count Vance's moat. The two combatants were standing in their respectively sides. Link stood by himself on the right side as he glared at Vance who was being pampered by a few servants.

The count was no longer dressed in his normal robes, instead he wore a golden suit of knight styled armor minus the helmet. He had a large two handed battle ax on his back. He cracked his knuckles as Link rolled his eyes as the count arrogantly approached him.

"Ready to be beaten?" Vance taunted.

Link laughed.

"Are you ready to grow a dick?" He retorted.

Count Vance growled as he drew his ax. Link drew his sword as the two rushed forward at each other. As his foe approached Vance swung his axe strongly, but Link quickly dodged and slashed him across the chest. He left a huge scratch on the armor.

"THIS ARMOR IS GOLDEN!" He roared.

"Painted!" Link shouted back.

The count snarled as he ran at his opponent quickly. Link took a stance as Vance charged towards him. The aged man swung his ax surprising fast for someone his age, but Link stepped out way. He pointed his sword at Vance's chest as a black ball appeared at the tip of his sword.

"Black Light Spear!" He called as a beam of energy shot and and struck Vance in the chest.

The count winced as he painfully struck a tree and collapsed on all fours as he coughed up blood. He glared at his opponent as he wiped the remaining blood from his mouth.

"_He is strong, I have to due something or I'll lose."_He thought grimly.

Vance slowly got to his feet as he reached behind his back to grab to objects. The first was a brown mask shaped like a creature and a red pulsating crystal. He looked up glare at his opponent.

"No choice then." He deducted.

Vance placed the mask on his face and as he squeezed the red crystal in his hand. A bright light engulfed Vance everyone expect Link looked away. Link smirked as the count changed from a old man into a hulking, chubby, monster with rocks on its back. He towered over Link by over three feet (8'10) and was still clad in the golden armor and still wielded his ax.

"No more games!" The transformed count roared.

Link narrowed his eyes as he noted how the transformed count ran at him. He was slow and his movements were clumsy but he also noted the count was wielding his two-handed battle axe with one hand.

"_He lost sheer speed, but gained immense strength." _He observed _"He must have another way of getting around." _

Link's thoughts were interrupted as Vance was upon him. He swung is ax down strongly as Link blocked it. The former blonde winced when the collision happened. His foe was now much stronger than before. He looked up just in time to see a fist coming his way.

Link was flung off his feet like a rag doll as sent flying through the air. He gasped as he was painfully ripped through a tree and was sent skidding along the ground. He held his shoulder as he struggled to get up.

Hearing a sudden rumbling sound he looked to see a ball of rock heading right for him at high speeds. Link made no attempted to dodge as he was steamrolled by the ball of right. Link's entire body racked with pain as the hard rock rolled over his body.

"_Ouch, that actually hurts." _

He didn't make a attempt to get up, instead he looked up to be greeted with the sight of Count Vance standing over him. Vance was smirking arrogantly.

"It seems I win." He said.

Link nodded trying to act like it was painful to nod. The former blonde then raised is hand as Vance looked at him questioningly.

"A shake for a good fight?" Link offered.

Vance scoffed, but did shake. Link smirked as a few of the guards appeared and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him along the ground.

"_Such faithless fools."_

* * *

In the dungeons in Count Vance's estate Claudette Vance walked with a tray of food through halls. She would occasionally look from side to side to the sight of empty cells. They hadn't had very many prisoners lately, but now they had one in the special cell at the very end of the hallway.

She steeled her gaze as she approached the cell of the man that earlier today nearly beat her father and destroyed a wall with single blow. She moved closer and closer until finally she was behind the very gate.

"Here is your meal." She said coldly as she slid it under the gate.

"Thanks." A voice said.

Claudette's eyes narrowed as she peered into the gate to see the man standing against the wall. He was also smiling like he just won the lottery.

"What's so funny?"

Link chuckled.

"You have to read the secret message in invisible ink to know. Hold it up to the torch." He answered.

The thunderclap general's eyes widened as she scrambled to find the note in her cloak. The count had given it to her so it could be deposed of properly. Once she found it she walked over to a torch on the wall and held it up so the message could be revealed. She cursed as she read the note.

_Also I was coming over to play with you all. I never said what time I was coming, silly me._

_HAHAHAHA!_

The general quickly turned around to warn the guards as Link watched. He looked down at his food and took a bite out some of it.

"_Fools...this stuff isn't half bad."_

* * *

HA! its never that easy, NEVER


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of footsteps echoed through a empty hallway in Count Vance's estate as Claudette Vance ran through the halls to warn the guards. She quickly rounded a corner as she made her way to the guard tower.

"_I have to warn everyone." _She thought as she raced through the halls.

Suddenly she was nearly knocked off her feet as a loud boom rang through the building. She looked to a connecting corridor to see many armed guards rushing to the outside gates. She ran towards them and stopped the one closest to her.

"What is happening?" She asked.

The guard looked into her eyes. Claudette's eyes narrowed when she observed fear in the guard's eyes. The guard practically trembled when he answered her.

"The gate is being stormed by little brown goblin things and a skeleton horde!" He answered.

The thunderclap generals eyes widened at the descriptions. She didn't know what the little goblin things were, but skeletons where a known minion of the Swamp Witch. She cursed under her breath at the thought.

"What? The Overlord and The Swamp Witch are together?" She asked.

The guard nodded.

"The gate guards didn't stand a chance. They were slaughtered easily by the goblins, don't underestimate them they are surprisingly strong and work well in groups."

Claudette nodded as she gripped the shorter soldier's arms.

"Get every guard you can behind the gate for when they get in. Find Elina was well." She ordered.

The guard saluted.

"Yes mam!" He said.

* * *

Outside the gates

A large group of brown minions and skeleton soldiers were seizing gates. They were working like one large unit. This gate wasn't going to last long. In the back stood Airi who watched with interest as the browns and skeleton's decimated the gate.

"For such simple minded creatures they work well with each other." She noted.

Suddenly her eyes turned purple as she established a mental link.

"_Melona are you ready?" _

There was a brief moment of silence before a voice answered.

"_Yeah, I'm ready."_

The infernal temptress nodded as she turned to Virgo, who was standing behind her.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Virgo gave a stiff nod.

"My master is ready. I am ready as well."

Airi nodded as she pointed her scythe at the gate.

"Unleash hell!" She cried.

The minions cheered with glee.

* * *

Behind the gates.

A large group of guards were amassed behind the gate. They waited nervously and anxiously for the gate to give in and for their attackers to enter. Elina stood at the front ready for the attack. Just then Claudette came running towards her.

"Claudette? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked her sister.

As the general stopped to catch her breathe she looked up her younger sister.

"This was planned! The Overlord is here!" She said.

Elina's eyes widened at the mention of the Overlord. She would finally be able to see this man for herself. She had to admit she was both scared and excited.

"He's here?" She asked for confirmation.

Her sister nodded.

Suddenly there was a unusual sound. The looked from side to side as the noise got louder. Finally they looked up too a rain of fireballs coming towards them. The fireballs were strangely beautiful in the night sky, but they also told a story of death.

"Get down!" Elina ordered as she and Claudette ran for cover.

Unfortunately, most of the guards weren't too lucky. The terrified guard turned to run for cover anywhere they could find it as the blazing balls of fire rained down on them. Most of the guards where burned to death after being hit, others were sit ablaze as their screams of agony echoed through the night. One of the very unfortunate ones was charred beyond recognition as he desperately pleaded for Elina and Claudette to help him.

"My god." Elina said as the man burned alive

Suddenly with a loud boom the gates were destroyed and the brown creatures followed by the skeletal horde entered the courtyard. The remaining guards braced for combat as the two groups entered the courtyard. Many of the guards were cut down instantly by the minions and many others were covered into skeletons.

Elina gritted her teeth as she impaled a minion on her spear and threw him into another approaching minion. She turned just in time to see a skeleton swing at her. She dodged and swung high knocking its head off.

Claudette didn't blink as she cut down countless minions with swipes of her mighty Thunderclap. She wasn't impressed by the quality of the minions until she observed a blue one walked over it a fallen ally. She raised an eyebrow as a blue light emitted from its hand and just like that the minion was up again.

"Shit!" She cursed as the minions slowly started to comeback.

Just then she looked up to see a scythe come down on her. She dodged and soon laid her eyes upon a scythe wielding maid. She was suddenly knocked to the ground as Elina was sent hurling into her. She looked up to see another maid with shackles on her wrists.

"I think they need to be punished." Virgo said.

Airi nodded in agreement.

Quickly getting to their feet the sisters glared upon their opponents. Elina snorted at their appearance. They were both dressed as maids.

"So the Overlord has a complex with maids. No wonder why the messenger was such a pervert." She said.

* * *

Down in the dungeon..

The meal of the former blonde was disturbed as he suddenly sneezed.

"AAAAACHHHHUUUUU!" He sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. No wonder why, hahahaha."

His attention quickly turned back to his meal. He grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. He smiled at the fresh baked taste.

"Tasty! Much better than the stuff Gnarl makes. I need to find a cook."

* * *

Back at the courtyard.

Virgo easily dodged a swipe from Elina. She danced around every hit and evaded every hit sent her way. Elina groaned as Virgo evaded again and roundhouse kicked her in the gut. She held her gut in pain as she glared at her foe.

"My master wants you punished." She stated as he eyes flashed red, "And punished you shall be."

Elina gulped as Virgo suddenly descended below the ground. Elina looked all around for the pinked hair maid until she felt something grab her ankles. He looked down to see a pair of hands reaching through the ground.

"Time for your punishment." Virgo said from under the ground.

Elina shrieked as she was pulled under the ground.

Claudette's eyes widened at the sight of this. She turned to run and help his sister but was stopped when Airi floated right in front of her. The infernal temptress glared at her opponent, until she heard a battle cry. She turned to see a female guard coming at her with a spear. She smirked as summoned a few mini ghosts that ensnared the guard.

"A little meal can't hurt." She stated, "I hate to rush such a thing though."

She took of the guard's helmet to reveal a young blonde haired women underneath. She pressed her lips against her as the maid felt herself getting stronger as a look on dread was spread across her victims face. She kissed her victim harder as she began to struggled, and soon those struggles faded and then there was silence.

She gently laid the body on the ground and looked at her foe.

"Delicious. I wonder what you taste like." Airi said as she raised her scythe.

Claudette gritted her teeth as she blocked a blow from the ghostly maid. She cursed as she ducked under a high swipe. The general stabbed up at maid who bent backwards, but her outfit was torn and her white bra exposed. Airi smirked as she clothes regenerated.

"It seems I misjudged you."

Suddenly a horse jumped over the debris of the fallen gate. Everyone stopped to look a the new arrival. The guards were horrified by the new arrival while the minions cheered for joy. The new arrival was riding a 9ft tall black stallion with glowing red eyes.

The arrival himself as a hulking 9ft tall man. He was covered in heavy black armor that covered every part of him including his face. His armor was outfitted with large spikes on its shoulders, a plated chest piece, clawed gauntlets, and two horns on the helmet. A pair of red eyes shined through shadows of his helmet.

"**Well, well what have we here? A group of faithless fools that dare defy me? How amusing." **The man said.

Airi turned back and smirked.

"He's here. Welcome...Overlord." Airi greeted as she curtsied _"Excellent work Melona." _

The man laughed as he grew a great sword. The sword as very large almost being the same size as the man wielding it. The blade was a stainless silver and was double edged. The blade was lined with jaggeds making it look like sharp teeth.

"**Time to shred!"** Melona said, _"Thanks, I try my best."_

A group of brave soldiers charged towards the man. The 'Overlord' laughed as he swung his sword. The group was instantly decimated. A few of the soldiers were bisected as they were sent hurling into the air.

Then another group charged. They fell victim to the same fate. The 'Overlord' laughed manically as he decimated group after group with single blows. The blood of the fallen soldiers covering his sword and armor and staining the ground.

"**Death is too good for the likes of you! Your souls belong to me now mortals!"**

Inside Melona was giggling uncontrollably.

"_This is so much fun."_

"_Don't get too carried away." _Airi's voice said in her head.

"_Yeah, yeah." _

Airi winced as she was struck in the gut with Thunderclap. She quickly regenerated and swung at the general. The general blocked and began to groan as Airi summoned the same ghosts as before. Claudette jumped backwards and tried to fight off the ghosts but was overcome and snared.

"Now lets have a taste." Airi said as she approached her snared foe.

She tried to kiss her captive who tried to struggled away to no avail. The infernal temptress captured her lips as she tasted jealously, anger, and desire in her foe. She looked directly into her captives eyes that began to water up with tears. This made Airi release her.

"_Link will want to hear about what I tasted." _

"There all finished." A voice suddenly said from behind.

Airi turned around to see Virgo with Elina. The pink haired maid now had Elina in a maid's outfit very much like her own only the stockings were black instead of white. Her arms wrists were bound behind her back with rope and she was gagged with a rag as she tried anime-stlye tears.

Airi sweat dropped.

"Um...Virgo?" She asked her fellow maid.

"Its what the master requested. Isn't that right maid number three?"

"Mmph." Elina moaned.

* * *

Down in the dungeons.

Link looked up to see some dust coming lose from the his cells prison. He shook his head as he ripped the bars open with his bare hands and stepped out.

"I think its time to make my entrance. I thought this power draining cell would be a challenge. I was wrong, but it was worth it to see those cowards faces...and that cleavage." He said as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

In the courtyard.

The 'Overlord' laughed evilly as he continued to decimated the groups that foolishly tried to face him. Suddenly there was a voice from behind.

"So you're the Overlord? I figured you would look like this." The voice said.

Melona turned around to see Count Vance, who was still transformed, standing behind her. She scoffed as she pointed her massive sword towards the count.

"**The living will fall! Starting with you!" **The 'Overlord' threatened.

Vance snarled as he rolled into a ball and came speeding towards the 'Overlord'.

"Bring it!" Vance challenged.

"**I'll crush your bones under foot!"**

The two clashed.

* * *

At a distance away from the siege.

Welveria watched the estate go up in flames as the seize went on. She folded her arms as she thought about what she had to do in the next five minutes. The plan was that if Link didn't surface within a hour of the siege. She would have to order Aquarius to drown everyone inside the estate...including Link.

"Are you sure about this?" Aquarius asked.

Welveria turned to face the mermaid.

"I'm not. Link is, this is his idea remember." She stated.

Aquarius nodded.

"But there is something that worries me. I can't directly or indirectly kill my contractor or I'll be exiled from the Spirit World." She stated.

The violet haired women turned to face the spirit. She was shocked by Aquarius' statement she didn't know that. Then again she didn't know Virgo was a masochist either.

"Truly?" She asked.

The mermaid nodded.

"Yes."

Welveria gave a weak smile as she turned to face the burning estate. She placed her hand over her heart and whispered.

"Thank god." She whispered.

Aquarius apparently heard her as she turned to face her.

"Hmm? You say something?"

"No!" Welveria quickly denied as she looked away in attempt to hide her red face.

* * *

In the courtyard.

The 'Overlord' hit the ground with a loud thud as he looked up to look at Vance who had the axe raised high. He glared down the 'Overlord' and was just about to strike when.

"**Stop!" **The 'Overlord' shouted

The count did stop and looked down at his fallen opponent.

"What?"

"**Time flies an arrow, but fruit flies like bananas." **The 'Overlord' randomly said.

Vance blinked.

"..."

The 'Overlord blinked.

"**..."**

Another blink.

"...what?"

Tired of this nonsense the count was just about to bring his axe down until he was stopped again. This time by clapping. He turned around and was surprised to see the same blonde man as before clapping right behind him. The clapping, however, caused the everyone to go silent.

"Impressive." The blonde said.

Vance narrowed his eyes.

"How is it possible that a low level monster like you could escape by power draining cell without being weakened?"

The blonde didn't even look at him as he turned to look at the 'Overlord'. He smirked as he said.

"Melona retreat and don't let anyone interfere." He said.

Vance's eyes widened as he turned to face the 'Overlord'. The black armored body of the man started to turn into a pink slime. The slime shifted and twisted until it took on the form of a pinked haired, bunny eared, woman.

Melona pouted.

"You know I was actually handling the situation well, but now you owe me one night in your bed. We had a deal."

Link nodded as he began to change his appearance. His blonde hair turned black again, his blue eyes turned red, and his tanned skin became very pale.

"Of course."

Vance was flabbergasted by what just happened. He pointed at the pink women and began to speak.

"If you're not the Overlord them-" He started to say before he turned to and was cut off my Link.

"Ding, ding, ding. Winner, your prize a free V.I.P pass...to HELL!"

* * *

What a long ass chapter..and its still not finished.

I would leave it here...I'll put the second part to this battle up later today.


	11. Chapter 11

The full moon shined with a eerie glow in the night sky over Count Vance's estate. A estate that was now in the process of burning down. The former blonde smirked as Vance gave him a questioning look.

"You're the Overlord?" He asked.

Link laughed.

"Yes I am." He replied.

A awkward silence descended upon the courtyard again. This was quickly ended when the still transformed Vance started to laugh. Link frowned as the count wiped a tear from his eye.

"You the Overlord? What a joke. I beat you, remember?" Vance said.

Link shook his head.

"True, but I let you win." He stated.

The count stopped laughing as he narrowed his eyes at his foes. The former blonde smirked as he began to search his pocket for something.

"In fact you handed the key to my victory here today." Link said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" The count asked.

Link laughed as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. He held and hand out and opened to reveal he had two red crystals. Vance's eyes widened as he began to search himself for his red crystal. He glared at the former blonde.

"You thief!" He snarled.

Link laughed.

"You're the one who shook my hand. I liberated it from you."

Vance hissed as he drew his massive battleaxe. He pointed it at Link who smirked and squeezed the red crystals in his left hand. Link gasped in pain as the crystals began to sink into his hand. His arm started to turn a deep red as he smiled sinisterly as he suddenly ripped his own arm off. The only remainder was a bloody stump.

Count Vance took a step back from the level of brutality and savagery displayed by his foe. Killing his guards was one thing, but tearing off his own was completely barbaric.

Link suddenly raised his severed arm high in the air as a bright, red beam shoot out of the arm and into the sky. The gentle star filled sky was turned a bloody red as the beam descended into the sky. The one beautiful sky had become the aftermath of a brutal slaying. The Triforce on Link's right hand began to turn red as well as it started to turn into the shape of ring.

"Now le**t's get started." **Link said as his voice began to morph.

The bright light had finally began to die down and soon disappeared. Vance took a step back at the sight of his opponents transformation.

The former blonde was now a hulking (8-9ft) armored beast vaguely resembling its alter ego (Nightmare).Its body was covered in a mixture of armor and bone with a orange/red sheen. The helmet area had grown and developed a crest like shape. It had a lip less mouth filled with long teeth and beady yellow eyes. At the center was a source of glowing energy that was spread through its body. The hands had now became three finger claws with mouths in the middle. It also had a pair of firey wings sprouting from its back.

Count Vance was petrified with fear at the sight of his foe.

"N-nightmare." He said weakly.

The transformed Link looked down upon his foe.

"**Me? A Nightmare? No, I'm a Night Terror!"**

The monster then gripped its arm tightly as it became a large greatsword with a eye on the blade. The blade was the color of same called of blood.

"S-soul Edge." Vance whispered.

Night Terror smirked as he effortless pointed his massive sword a Vance.

"**Die." **

Suddenly Night Terror disappeared. Vance gasped as he was suddenly launched into the way. As he was flying Night Terror reappeared and grabbed him and began to drag him along the ground painfully.

"**What's the matter Vance? Are you...afraid?" **

Vance glared at his enemy as he was violently slammed in a nearby wall. The count looked directly back into the beady yellow eyes of his opponent.

"**You should be." **

Vance gasped with pain as he was rung through with Soul Edge. He coughed up blood as even more started to leak from his stomach. However, his pain was just beginning.

He was then launched high in the sky at a height easily surpassing the height of his tower. He took this moment to catch his breath until Night Terror appeared in front of him. The malfested them began to savagely beat him with his claws.

"**Your nose is bleeding." **NT taunted.

Count Vance snarled as he swung his battleaxe in attempt to harm his foe. NT dodged easy and kicked Vance higher in to the air and continued his brutal assault. Every hit caused blood to rain down upon the ground below until.

"**Whats the matter Vance? Fight like you mean it!" **The beast mocked.

Suddenly the beast grabbed his shoulders and pulled the battered count closer to him. He opened his lip less mouth wide as a red beam began to generate in his mouth.

"**Too late Vance. This one is for Ocot."**

Vance's eyes widened as the beam was fired point blank. The count screamed as the beam sent him hurling into the world below. He was silently praying as he descend to the ground.

With a deafening bang Vance painfully struck the courtyard motionless, but alive. He didn't bother to move as every bone is his body was broken. He coughed as Night Terror slowly descended upon him. He looked up to glare at his opponent who slowly began to turn back to normal. He took Soul Edge and stuck it into the palm of his regenerated arm.

Link looked down at his defeated foe.

"Still alive? Well we can change that." He stated as he drew his sword.

He was just about deal the finally blow when he heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see Claudette and Elina, who was still in the maids uniform.

"Stop!" Claudette shouted.

He glared at her.

"Don't try and stop me! He killed Ocot! Now he's gonna pay!" He shouted.

He was poised to strike again when he suddenly stop. He then turned to the sisters with a smirked as he handed held put his sword and pulled out a dagger.

"Prove your worth to me. Kill him." He said.

Vance smirked when Link said that. His own daughters would ever betray him.

"Okay." Came the response from Claudette.

The count eyes widened at her words. He couldn't believe she said yes. His anger grew when he saw Elina grab the dagger. He gritted his teeth with anger as they stood above him. They were nothing more than ungrateful bastards.

"I've treated you well...Claudette...Elina and this is how you repay me?" He scowled.

Claudette gave him a cold look.

"A father does not treat his own daughter like a servant."

"You were the one that let Leina go so I can't forgive you for that." Elina said.

Link flinched at their cold words as he folded his arms.

"Cut his all his body then after she's done Claudette you kill him." He ordered.

Elina quickly began to work. She made numerous cuts all over her father's body as the count screamed in pain as his blood leaked out of his wounds. She moved from his legs, to around his groin, his arms, and countless paper cuts on his chest. He screamed with agony as embers from some burning buildings landed in his wounds.

Claudette sighed as she raised Link sword high.

"Goodbye...Sir Vance." She said.

"DAMN YOU! YOU FILTHY BASTARD CHILD!"

She plunged downward and impaled the count right in his heart. The blood shoot out like sprinkler and nailed Claudette right in the face. Link bowed his head.

"_I'm regret nothing. I did what I must. I hope you will never forgive me Vance. Ocot can finally rest in peace." _

He turned to walk away until a voice stopped him.

"Wait. I want to join you." The voice of Claudette said.

"If she is going so am I." Elina added.

Link looked over his shoulder to look at them.

"Fine, Claudette you will be my second mistress. Elina...don't get in the way." He said

The thunderclap general raised her eyebrow.

"Second?"

Link nodded, "Yes, my first is Welveria. You may know her better as The Swamp Witch."

Claudette seemed to be pondering his before she nodded.

"Second mistress I am."

Just then Welveria appeared accompanied by Aquarius. She glared at Link before she walked up to him and poked him in his chest.

"What did you just say? You're making this thunderwitch your mistress! Have you grown bored of me already? Am I not good enough to me your mistress?" She said enraged.

Link yawned as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"No one can replace you. Welveria you will always be my first. As the Overlord I will have many mistress and if my luck lasts many children. My boys will likely kill each other for the title as Overlord. If I had a child by Claudette a girl more specifically I can make up for failing my sons, understand?" He stated.

Welveria looked up into his eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you have as many as you want. BUT I always come first, got it?" She threatened.

He nodded. Link the turned back to Claudette.

"Wait in your fathers room. I will consummate this later." He said.

Elina looked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"What about me?"

Link scoffed.

"What about you?"

* * *

When the beam shot into the sky.

A young women looked up at night sky that had turned from black to red. She gasped when she saw the red beam of energy shoot up into the sky.

The women was about 5'1 had long light brown hair tired in a ponytail She had chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a side-tie blue dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim and the name 'Kasumi' written on the back in Japanese, white stockings, knee high boots (whatever those are) and arm guards. She also had small dagger strapped to her back

"What is going on? This looks...bad." She said before.

* * *

Somewhere else at the exactly same down.

Two blonde sister looked up at the sky too see the same red beam. The sisters growled when they both realized the things that could have caused this.

Soul Edge.

The first sister was about 5'6, she had long very light blonde hair tied in a braid, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a white dress that looked a lot like a toga styled to look like a dress. She had a sword and shield.

The second sister was about 5'5, she had medium length blonde hair tied up with a black bow, blue eyes and skin only slightly paler than her sister. She wore blue top that exposed a lot of cleavage. The garment covered was sleeveless and had a little tail. She wore purple panties uncovered by a skirt, white gloves that reached her biceps, a pair of shoulder bracers, and thigh-high boots. She was also armed with a sword and shield.

"Ready Sophita?" The shorter one asked.

A nod.

* * *

Somewhere else at the exact same time.

On the top of a misty mountain looking up at the bloody sky was another women. She glared as the sky turned from its usual black to this sickening red color.

The women as about 5'7, she had short black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and slightly paled skin. She wore a red skin tight bodysuit, with demon themed shin and arm braces. She had a single dagger strapped on her back and another horizontally on her back.

"This ends now."

* * *

Well three chapters in one day...I'm tired.

**I do not own Dead or Alive.**


	12. Chapter 12

The light of a few dim torches were the only source of light in the dark hallway. The sound of light footsteps was the only noise as Link slowly walked towards a vault door. The former blonde smirked upon reaching it and quickly opened it up to reveal it had everything that was taken from The Dark Tower.

Link could revel in the joy of taking back his treasures, but he was more interested in only a few of them. His eyes scanned the room for what he wanted.

"_Lets see here." _He thought until he notice a glass case with keys and a line of masks above it, _"There they are."_

He smashed the case to examine the keys; Taurus, Aries, and Gemini all counted for. He also spotted a very special key with a lightning bolt on the handle. Looking up he spotted and quickly grabbed the Zora mask.

"_So he did have all three masks, expect the Fierce Deity Mask." _Link mentally noted.

Link took the Zora's mask and the Thunder key and quickly left the room.

* * *

The sun was starting to creep up to start a new day as a gentle morning breeze whispered through the land. The sound of steel hitting stone and steel scraping against stone echoed through the land as many civilians and a few minions working on repairing Overlord Link's estate.

Claudette Vance was overseeing the reconstruction. Her main job was actually to make sure the minions didn't break anything.

"No! Put that down Stench!" She ordered the green who had picked up a stray brick.

The green grumbled before obeying. The thunderclap general sighed as she shook her head.

"Nice to see they will obey when while I'm gone." A voice said.

Spinning on her she soon came to face with Link wearing his messenger disguise. She arched an eyebrow at his clothing.

"Where are you going? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, curious.

Link huffed.

"I have to go get something. It was something TW left behind for me to find. I'll be back when I retrieve it." He answered.

Claudette nodded.

"I'm also going to hire some mercenaries to help protect the reconstruction."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at that. Why would they need mercenaries? They already had most of the guards that surrendered protecting the estate.

"What about the guards we already have?"

The former blonde scoffed as he pointed to one of the guards. Claudette turned to see a guard sparring with a single brown minion and losing badly. She facepalmed while Link snickered.

"Okay I see your point." She deadpanned

Link smiled as he put his hood up. He walked past the workers that were clearing the debris of the destroryed bridge, before he stopped and turned around.

"Also was the package sent?" He asked.

Claudette's gaze steeled before she nodded.

"Good. I'll be back, try to make friends with Welveria."

With that he set off in the dirt road.

* * *

Later

Link looked at the sigh of the rundown village, 'Eastwin' it read. This town was known for being home to a mercenaries guild. However, Eastwin was also the hangout spot for a lot of cut throats trying to cause trouble. To be expected the mercenaries guild was rarely used because of this.

Link traveled to the guild hall that was located in the center of town. The entire time he walked towards the building he endured the insults and threats thrown his by the thugs.

"_They will all die soon enough." _He thought as he ignored their insults.

When he reached the guilds doors he took a deep breathe in and pushed the doors open. He tried not to act startled when all the eyes in the rooms. He calmly entered the hall and almost instantly the smell of alcohol stung his nose.

Link scanned for the exactly who he wanted to hire. He turned to see a man sitting with his feet on the table with a massive sword stuck into the ground. Link smirked as he approached the man.

"Are you Cloud?"He asked.

The man lifted his head to reveal he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow. He wore high collared, sleeveless black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black cloth covering his left and right arm.

"Depends." The man answered, "What do you want?"

The former blonde smirked as he dropped a sizable bag of gold on the table. The man looked at the bag with shock before looking back up at Link.

"I have a job for you and your team." He stated

Cloud whistled and soon three more people showed up. The ex-soilder gestured to each one.

The first one was a women that was about 5'7, she had long light pink hair swept to the side, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing some kind of uniform from what Link would tell. The uniform consisted of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck zipped to the top, and a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder. She also wore a brown miniskirt over a pair of black shorts, and a knee-high leather boots. She also had a black case strapped to her belt.

"This is Lightning." Cloud introduced.

Link nodded then he gestured to another woman.

This one was about 5'5, she had long black hair that reached her lower back, fair skin, and red eyes. She wore a white shirt underneath a black zip-up vest, black shorts that fold at the waist, a pink ribbon on her arm, and black shoes.

"This is Tifa Lockhart." Cloud said.

The final figure was a man. The man was about 6'0, had short black hair with grey streaks, and brown eyes. He wore a deep red haori with blue lining kept close by a black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. His left arm and right arms were tucked into his haori. He also black pants, and black shoes with a metal piece.

"Finally this is Auron." Cloud finished.

Link mentally smiled while his outer face remained calm. This was exactly what he had been looking for.

"Okay. I am a messenger higher by Lady Claudette of the Vance family. She wants me to ask you to guard the reconstruction of Vance estate. She also said something about a longer assignment with a bigger pay."

This seemed to catch their attention seen Cloud stand up right in his chair. He looked at Link with suspicion.

"What kind of job? What does it pay?" He asked coolly

"Cloud, be nice." Tifa scolded.

The blonde haired man turned to face her.

"I was just asking."

Link waved them off.

"Its a important assignment. I can guarantee it if you do this job well your pay will more than triple." He announced proudly.

The four mercenaries all got up and immediately exited the building. Link laughed at this action.

"I think I interested them." He said happily.

Link quickly followed suit as he made his way to his final destination.

* * *

Along the road.

Link walked along the dirt road still disguised in as a messenger. The distance to his target location wasn't too far in fact it was just beyond the coming hill. He could tell by the seagulls and the smell of sea salt he was getting close.

"_Sea salt smells funny." _Link noted as the foreign smell burned his nose.

Finally he was at his destination. The ocean waves calmly ebbed and flowed as the afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky over the gentle water and the sand. Link breathed in the fresh salty air as he progressed upon the beach as he traveled down the coast.

"Damn! You didn't think you hid your cave well enough TW?!" Link shouted out loud as he approached a cave.

"_No." _Was TW's response.

"I hope you're kidding."

TW gave a mental shrug.

"_I was worried about pirates." _He countered.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

The former's blonde eyes widened when a sudden feeling of dread that entered his body. He didn't move as it started to cloud his head and blur his vision. It took every amount of strength he had not to collapse from the pressure all around him.

"_Its...**her.**" _TW said suddenly before disappearing.

Link arched eyebrow at his former selves words. He very quickly came to realize what he mean when a voice resonated behind him.

"Well, well what have we here?" A very child like voice said.

Turning slowly Link soon came face to face with a young girl no older than ten. She was about 4'7, had long white hair that reached her knees, and green eyes with slitted pupils. She wore a purple and black dress with puffy sleeves that exposed her the top of her shoulders. The skirt was black and layered with purple ruffles, she was also barefoot.

Link's eyes widened when he finally realized who she was. The Whore of Babylon, killer of his former self; Lieselotte Werckmeister.

"Lieselotte Werckmeister." Link said dreadfully.

The witch smirked as she placed a hand on her hip.

* * *

It turns out i spelled out her last name wrong. I spelled it Wreckmeister, it was Werckmeister.

**I don't own Final Fantasty**

Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

The afternoon shined brightly over the crystal clear waters and the grainy sand. The seagulls flew through the clear skies as their caws traveled through the airs. The waves ebbed and flowed calmly as Link looked at Lieselotte with shock.

The witch giggled.

"Whats the matter? Do I scare you?" Lieselotte teased.

Link blinked as he took a step back. The feeling of dread that was creeping inside him said he should be afraid, but his mind told him feel no fear. The former blonde sighed as he looked at her stoically.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

The witch shrugged as she looked out to the ocean.

"No reason. I just wanted to see who was the Overlord this time. I'm some what glad to see a new, yet familiar face." She explained.

Link gulped.

"So are you still mad at TW?" He asked.

The witch sighed as she turned to face him. Link stared into her slitted pupils: red stared into green. The former blonde narrowed her eyes as she began to laugh. He noted it sounded so child-like despite her deceptive age.

"Of course I'm still mad." She stated plainly.

"But?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to offer you something." She said

Link was silent as she began to 'play' with the water by forming it into different shapes. He watched with interest as she expertly crafted the water into complex shapes. He smiled when she formed a moving horse. The horse reminded him of Epona.

"I hear that you need a magic teacher." She stated.

The former blonde raised an eyebrow. Was she offering him a apprenticeship? Why would the all mighty Whore of Babylon.

Link titled his head to the side, "Are you offering?"

She giggled.

"Of course, if TW apologizes." Lieselotte said coldly.

Link flinched when the voice of TW shouted in his head.

"_HELL NO! FUCK YOU BITCH!" _TW roared.

Link payed no attention to him and dropped to his knees. The witch smiled as he knelt in front of her.

"I, Link apologize for the actions of my self and TW. I'm sorry." He proclaimed.

The witch giggled childishly at his properness. Although TW was by no means amused and definitely not in the mood for giggling.

"_You sell out." _TW snarled.

Link rolled his eyes.

"_Shut up." _He retorted

A sudden snap of the finger caught his attention. Link looked up to see Lieselotte holding a piece of paper. She handed it to him and summoned a pair of glasses to make her look 'official'.

"Alright whelp, this is the element test. I want you to focus on that piece of paper and based on what happens I can determine your magical elemental affinity. The elements are Salamander-fire, Sylph-wind and thunder, Undine-water and ice, Gnome-earth, Larvae-void and darkness, and finally Aether-light." She explained

Link nodded. He turned to his attention to the paper and focused on it. The longer he stared at the paper the more and more clear a 'feeling' in his gut became. He could feel a new energy flowing through his body as the power started to expand and then.

The paper exploded. It didn't burst into flames, it just exploded. The witch sighed as she knelt down to examine the pieces of the paper.

"Um did I mess it up?" Link asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

The witch shook her head but didn't look up at him.

"No, mine did that too. Lets see here: this piece is frozen, this one is wet, this one is wrinkled, this one if folded, a burnt one, this piece turned into dirt, and this one is black stained. So you can control every element besides light. Impressive...for a whelp." She said.

Link smirked.

"Why thank you."

Lieselotte giggled.

"Okay, your training begins now. I'll going to train you for one month."

Link raised an eyebrow. He didn't have a month to spend. He needed to get what he needed now.

"I can't wait that long." He stated firmly.

The witch placed a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at him. Link didn't flinch under her gaze and stared right back into her eyes

"The tournament doesn't start for a month. I'm for sure you have a lot of time." She chided.

The former blonde raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? He was here for something called Suirai (Water Thunder).

"What? I'm here for a something called Suirai. I'm not here for a tournament." He replied.

The witch's eyes widened at his statement. She folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes once again.

"You do know what Suirai is right?" She asked.

"No." Link deadpanned.

"Suirai also know as Sleeping Thunder, is a monster once owned by TW. The monster lives in the same world as the one that key will open. The tournament is held by the Sea People and the prize is the daughter of the King Triton; Tina." She answered.

Link tapped his chin in thought. He figured he could kill two, no three birds with one stone. He did, however, weigh the cons. The most obvious would be the ire he would get from Welveria. The second was he figured she was a mermaid or something, and they couldn't really support a mermaid right now.

"I accept." He finally said.

The witch smiled.

"Alright lets go." She said before snapping her fingers.

* * *

At Overlord Link's Estate.

Cloud and company had arrived at the estate and were surprised to see it in such a wrecked condition. They were also surprised to see little goblin looking creatures working alongside the humans. Tifa leaned over to Cloud.

"What are those things?" She asked.

Cloud shook his head.

"I'm not sure. They kinda look like...goblins." He answered.

Lightning was silent as she watched the creatures worked. She noted they all worked like one big unit like they were all connected.

"They work well in groups." She said.

Auron nodded.

"Indeed" He agreed.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind.

The group all turned to see two maid. They weren't surprised by that, but they were startled by the scythe one of the them had. They instantly took defensive stances as Cloud swung his Fusion Sword at her. He was shocked to see his blow was blocked by the other maid who stopped his blade with both hands.

"Airi is a friend, she won't hurt you. Are you here to see Lady Claudette?" The other maid asked.

The group nodded.

"Follow me." The maid ordered as she began to walk to the tower.

* * *

In the Tower.

The group now sat on a white couch expect for Auron who chose to stand instead. They were seated in front a big busty red head and a violet haired woman just as well endowed. They could feel a level of tension amongst the two. They could all feel a dark aura radiating from the violet haired women as she glared at the other one.

The red head smiled as she looked up at the mercenaries.

"I see the messenger got to you safely." She said happily.

Cloud nodded as his attention slowly began to drift to the violet haired women.

"He mentioned something about a job." Lightning stated.

Claudette nodded.

"My husband would like your help in reaching his goal. I personally can't tell you, but I can tell you he'll be back once he's finished with a errand." She explained.

Welveria rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the mercenaries. She noticed that the blonde one's eyes were drifting to her chest. She snarled.

"You best keep your eyes from roaming you mongrel!"

Cloud shook his head as he turned away trying to hide his blush. He honestly didn't know what just happened. He was weak for a moment right there. It was such a shame that single moment earned him a slap in the back of the had by Tifa and a silent scowling from Auron.

Lightning scoffed.

"Pervert."

The ex-solider lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He apologized.

Welveria glared at him as she folded her arms.

"It better not. Do you know who I am mortal? I'm Welveria, The Swamp Witch and the man of the house is the Overlord." She said shocking the group.

The room went dead silent at the mention of that name. The mercenaries had all heard rumors of the Overlord. They all said he defeated the Royal Ludroth using a dark power and he was strong enough to make the Swamp Witch bow to him. They never though they were true.

How wrong they were.

"You best keep your eyes to yourself dog!" She spat as she left the room in a huff.

Claudette sighed.

"Don't take it too personally Cloud. She has been moody lately." She stated.

* * *

The bathroom.

Welveria gagged and heaved as she vomited into the toilet. She clutched in her stomach in pain as she continued to lean over the porcelain throne. After she was done she leaned back and fell onto the floor, her hand still on her stomach.

"_What is this? What is the matter with me? Could I be..." _She thought as she rubbed her stomach gently.

* * *

At the Queen's Castle.

Aldra sat in her throne as she looked out upon her Fang Assassin. She smirked at how they followed her every order without question. They were nothing more than her little robots. However, one thing kept creeping into her mind; The Overlord. Ever since the strange attacks on those small villages and repeated attacks on lands further away she started to hear the Overlord's name much more often.

Just then a young man entered the palace and walked past her assassins. Aldra raised an eyebrow as the boy held a box out for her to take.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

The young man flinched.

"I-its a package for you." He answered.

Aldra narrowed her eyes.

"From who?"

The man trembled a bit before he was finally able to answer.

"The Overlord." He answered.

The white haired woman's (girl?) widened as she quickly opened the box. Her gaze turned into a glare at the sight of the Count Vance's severed head in the box. Her glare intensified when she noticed the message written in blood on Vance's head.

_I will consume your soul Aldra!_

The queen threw the box to the floor in anger allowing the head to fall out. The young man gasped as the head rolled down the stairs. The assassins, however, didn't even flinch. She then turned her attention to the young man.

"What is your name?" She asked out of the blue.

The young man blinked.

"Makoto Itou." He answered.

Aldra nodded before gesturing to her assassins.

"Kill him." She commanded remorselessly

"Wait wh-" Was all Makoto manged to say before he was impaled by a hail of daggers.

Aldra looked at the dead body of the messenger and sighed. She turned to one of the Fang Assassin captains.

"Go fetch Berserk, Lancelot of The Lake. Tell him the Overlord is back." She ordered with a smirk.

* * *

A warning there will be a spoiler later, so read at your own risk.

Yes, its the same Tina from QB: Grimorie

I really didn't like Makoto from School Days, that bastard.

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Type Moon, or School Days.**


	14. Chapter 14

The bright afternoon sun shined brightly over Magnolia Town,home of one of the most powerful mage guilds in the land; Fairy Tail. A very promising, powerful, yet extremely destructive guild. The townspeople when about their normal daily lives and jobs like they always did when a bright light right outside of doors of Fairy Tail.

The people all gathered around as a young girl accompanied by a tall, pointed eared man appeared outside of the guild. Link looked around as he observed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed that all the townspeople were staring at him like he was a freak.

He frowned.

"What are you all looking at? Go sway." He said shooing them away.

The people all grumbled before returning to what they were doing before. Link groaned as he turned to Lieselotte.

"Where are we?" He asked.

The witch sighed.

"Magnolia Town." She answered plainly.

Link's eyes brow twitched.

"Why?"

Lieselotte shrugged.

"Where would be the best place to learn magic?" She rhetorically asked.

"Hogwarts?" He offered with a shrug.

"No, well yes, but no. The best to learn magic is where it is used all the time. I have brought you here to train with the mages of Fairy Tale." She explained.

Link blinked as he casually picked at his ear. He honestly had no idea what Fairy Tail was, is, or has been. He was guessing that the massive building in front of him with the sigh titled 'Fairy Tail' was the one she was referring to.

"I'm assuming that building is Fairy Tail?" He asked as he pointed.

The witch rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you smart." She said sarcastically

Link scoffed.

"I'm sorry only people five feet and up can use sarcasm." He countered.

The witch snarled as was about to counter when Link held his hand up. Lieselotte titled her head to the side, confused, but soon realized what he was doing as a pink haired man followed by a blonde girl and blue cat walked into Fairy Tail.

"I had the strangest feeling things would be more interesting if I let them go first." He explained.

"_**You're welcome." **_A ominous voice said.

"_Who said that?" _He mentally asked.

"_**Brone, remember me champ? I don't care if you do or not."**_

Link narrowed his eyes as he walked past Lieselotte and swung the door open to find that everyone in the guild hall was fighting. He sweatdropped as they hit each other with chairs, smashed tables, and broke bottles.

At that moment Lieselotte appeared besides him as she laughed at the scene. Link's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you sure this is Fairy Tail?" He asked, hoping it wasn't.

The witch giggled.

"If I wasn't for sure earlier than I'm for sure now." She answered as she happily watched the brawl.

Link rolled his eyes before holding his arms out to catch a man sent hurling his way. The man was about toned and muscular, had spiky black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was also only in his underwear. Link looked up and down before wiping his hands on his jacket.

"_Gross" _

"This isn't over Natsu!" The man said before jumping backing into the fray.

"How typical." A exasperated female voice said.

Link looked over to the bar to see two women. The first one was a tall slim women with long brown hair to her mid back, brown eyes and fair skin. She also had a ample bust which Link noted instantly. She wore a blue bikini top, calf length brown pants, a light pink belt, and high-heeled sandals.

The second one was a shorter women about 5'5 (estimate), long, light brown hair that reached her waist and curled at the ends, blue eyes, and fair skin. She also had a ample bust. She wore a blue and white dress that exposed a large amount of cleavage, a matching blue and white mantle, a red ribbon tied in her hair, black and white stripped leggings, and black shoes. She also had a sword strapped to behind her back.

"The guys in the guild have no class and that's why I'll never date them."The brunette said before drinking straight out a barrel.

Link rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah...they don't have class. That went over my head apparently." _Link thought.

The shorter brunette looked at her friend.

"Says the girl drinking liquor straight out of a barrel." The other one deadpanned.

Link snickered at that. Then there was a sudden stomp and Link turned to see a hulking figure about three times his own height. He was silhouetted by a shadow so Link couldn't see any sort of feature on the figure.

"_Interesting." _

"**WILL YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING AND ACTING LIKE CHILDERN?!" **The giant roared.

The brawls stopped instantly much to Link's surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were still here master." A white hair women said to the giant.

The former blonde arched an eyebrow at this. He wondered if this giant was really the master and boss around here. Link filed that note away in his mind for later. He was even more surprised when the giant turned into a man only about half Link's own size.

"_Epic start...lame finish." _He glowered.

"Look at this!" He yelled as he held out a stack of papers, "These are a list of complaints from the Magic Council. I swear the only thing you all are good for are getting me in trouble!"

"_Okay, not as lame. The lamessness factor dropped from a 10 to a 3."_

"Magic is not a power to be taken lightly and should be used with care. The need to practice what you believe in, don't let the blowhards on the council keep you from following your heart."

Link nodded his head.

"_A little sappy, but still pretty awesome."_

The entire room was dead silent as the man glared at everyone in the room. The entire time Link was making mental note of how they reacted and how this could be used later. He was surprised once more when the man started to laugh and everyone else joined in.

"Then again what do I care what Magic Council thinks?"

Link sweat dropped.

"_Well, can't say he doesn't have a sense of humor."_

"Hey who are you?" A voice asked.

The former blonde looked to the side to see the same pink haired man as before, only this time he got a really good look at him. The man was a young, lean, muscular man of average height with a slightly tanned skin tone and black eyes. He was wearing a black overcoat with black trimming over his chest with no shirt underneath, white knee length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, a scarf wrapped round his neck, and open toed sandals.

"Link." The former blonde answered.

"Are you strong?" The pink haired man asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Link scoffed.

"What kind of question is that?"

The pink haired man took a stance.

"Let's fight!" He shouted enthusiastically

The former blonde blinked. He knew this guy was going to be a pain in his ass later he could tell right now.

"But you just fought...everyone." Link deadpanned.

The pinked hair man scratched the back of his head. The new guy was right about that he literally just did fight everyone. Although he didn't fight this guy in particular

"True, but I didn't fight you." The man answered.

Link flinched.

"_Truth bomb" _He thought as he searched for a way out of this.

He waved his hand, confusing the pink haired man.

"Ask me in a week." Link said nonchalantly.

The current Overlord then turned and walked away leaving a confused man behind. Link smirked as he approached the same two woman as before at the bar. The shorter one gave him of discontent.

"If your here to hit on me I don't want to hear it." She rejected.

Link frowned.

"Well I was actually going tell you that your dress is on fire." He said as he pointed to her flaming mantle.

"AAAH!" The girl screamed as she grew the garment to the floor and stopped out the fire.

Much to Link's surprise she glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" She yelled.

Link held his hands up defensively.

"Calm down." He calmly ordered.

She raised her hand and much to everyone's surprise slapped him. Link held his face in shock, not because it hurt it was just that she was the first one to every do that. He looked at her noticed the face she was giving him was red from a blush. Link. He mentally smirked with victory.

"Do you know who I am!?" She shouted arrogantly at him.

Link sighed.

"No and apparently neither do you." He replied sarcastically.

The girl's face burned a even brighter red as she drew her sword an pointed at his throat. Link looked at the sword unimpressed.

"I am Alicia; The Magic Swordsmen of Darkness." She proclaimed.

"Don't you mean swordswoman?" The former blonde asked.

Enraged Alicia stabbed forward with the intent on punishing this fool for mocking her. The blade inched further and further towards Link's jugular until it stopped. Alicia's eyes widened when she was greeted with the sight of Lieselotte gripping her blade with one hand stopping it from hitting Link.

"Hello Alicia, still haughty as ever I see." The witch said.

"M-master?" The shocked brunette asked.

Link raised an eyebrow at that.

"Master? You're her master?" He asked the witch.

The white haired girl nodded.

"Yes. I taught her Larvae magic, but I never finished because she said she didn't need me anymore and ran off." Lieselotte said as he slitted green eyes glared coldly into the brunette's blue eyes.

The blue eyed swordswoman put her sword away and glared back at her teacher. Link watched silently as the temperature in the room dropped by thirty degrees.

"_Awkward." _He mentally sang.

"You already taught me enough." Alicia argued.

Lieselotte rolled her eyes.

"Foolish girl! You haven't learned a thing! I taught you how to use magic, but I never showed you how to control it!"

Alicia folded her arms.

"There is nothing you can show me." She said arrogantly.

Suddenly a dark aura entered the room. The aura changed the room from joy and to one of immense dread. The aura caused everyone but a few to shiver under its suffocating pressure, Lieselotte was resisting and in fact was completely unaffected by the aura. Alicia, however, stated to sweat puppies as the feeling entered her.

She slowly looked to the side to see Link with a solid black aura wrapped around him like a dark veil. His ruby eyes shined through the veil of darkness and pierced through her very being.

"**That is no way to talk to your Master." **Link said darkly, **"Then again you're already a weakling." **

Alicia's eyes narrowed at that.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Link shrugged as he went to the counter to get his Fairy Tail stamp.

"**Nothing really. I'm just saying why should the almighty Whore of Babylon train a stubborn fool? Hmm? Do you have a answer to that question?" **He asked as his hand was stamped with purple ink.

The brunette developed a tick mark at Link's words. As she listened to the man's words her anger grew as did her desire to defeat him.

"**Don't answer that. In fact Lieselotte would just be wasting her time on a weakling like you. What do have to show of your success Alicia? Nothing? I thought so, well I guess there is no saving a lost cause." **He stated coldly.

Link suddenly turned back when he felt a blunt object hit him. He looked down to see it was a wine bottle. He looked up and arched an eyebrow at the flustered brunette. She was both blushing and snarling at him.

"You'll regret those words!" She challenged, "I'm sorry Master for being so arrogant. I promise to do anything you say without question."

Much to Lieselotte's surprise Alicia dropped to her knees and bowed in front of her.

"I want to be trained again, if you'll have me."

The witch's lips twitched into a smile as she turned to face Link who just shrugged. Lieselotte then turned back to the bowing girl.

"Of course, but you have to keep your word." She stated.

Alicia looked up and nodded.

Link sighed looked at the mission boards.

"Now that you two are all lovey dovey now when does my training start?" He asked.

The witch giggled as the same pink haired man from earlier walked past her accompanied by the same blonde and blue cat as before. She pointed to the group.

"Follow them and observe how they use their magic." She ordered.

Link shrugged as he followed him.

* * *

Later

The group now trekked along the snow covered trail of Mt. Hakobe. The snow covered mountain was the location of where a wizard named Macao when missing a week ago according to his son. At least that is what Romeo said, Macao's son said. Macao apparently came up here to slay a monster called a Vulcan

Link sighed as he followed close behind Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. On the way here he learned the name of the pink haired man was named Natsu, the blue cat was Happy, and the blonde was Lucy.

Link looked to the left and looked to the side to see Lucy shivering as the snow and cold winds whipped around her.

"I'm so cold." She shivered.

"You should have dressed accordingly" Natsu said as he continued to walk

"Like your dressed accordingly." She shouted.

"_True." _Link thought as he noted Natsu wasn't dressed for the cold either.

"She just keeps on talking." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye."

Link wasn't cold because his Shadow Shift Armor warmed his body through the magic power it was giving off. He looked to the side and noticed that Lucy was now covered by Natsu's blanket, but still was shivering. Link smirked as he silently crept behind the blonde girl and very quickly tucked her under his arm. The shocked girl struggled as she tried to free herself from his strong grip

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She shouted outraged.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Helping. Don't you feel warmer now?" He asked.

The girl stopped struggling when he started to transfer some of the magic power from his armor into her body. She sighed contently as a dreamy look started to spread across her face.

"Yes." She admitted.

The former blonde laughed as he followed Natsu into a frozen cave.

Inside the cave.

The entire cave was covered in ice. The ground, ceiling, and walls all sparkled with the presence of ice on their surfaces. A few massive icicles hung from the ceiling. Link looked around with Lucy still under his arm and whistled.

"If I didn't know that nine times of ten when you saw something you were going to die this would be pretty cool." He stated.

Natsu didn't pay him any attention and instead looked around.

"Macao has to be around here somewhere." He said.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from deeper in the cave. Link quickly stepped to the side to avoid falling icicles. Natsu wasn't so lucky and was pinned to the ground by them. He was unharmed, but he was immobilized for the time being.

"Hey! I can't move!" He shouted.

The former blonde face palmed.

"No shit." Link deadpanned.

At that moment a large creature resembling a huge monkey or ape came out. It roared at Link who just yawned, obviously unimpressed. The monkey creature beat its hands on its chest and was about to turn hostile when it saw Lucy in Link's arms.

"Woman!" The creature shouted happily.

Link rolled his eyes as Lucy shivered.

"This must be the Vulcan." He said.

Suddenly the Vulcan roared at Link and swiped at him. The former blonde yawned as he teleported behind the beast.

"No like man! Me like woman!" The Vulcan shouted.

Link scoffed as held drew his sword with his free hand. He pointed it at the Vulcan as a sphere of black energy appeared at the tip.

"**Black Light Blaze."** He said.

Suddenly a beam of dark energy shot out of the tip and struck the Vulcan. The monkey-like creature howled with pain as it was painfully slammed into the wall. The creature with the ground with a audible thud and didn't get back up

"Okay then." Link stated as he put his sword away.

He turned to Lucy and smiled.

"Good thing I was here right? Also how old are you?" Link said.

Lucy blinked before nodding.

"17."

Link took a step back. He was awestruck he had never seen a teenager so...developed before.

"_Dammit! Well I'm gonna have to cross her off my list." _Link thought begrudgingly.

The former blonde was unaware of the fact the Vulcan had gotten back up and was posed to strike when.

"Look out!" Natsu cried as he pushed Link out of the way and dodged the Vulcan's blow.

The pink haired teen then turned to the beast as flames started to engulf his hands. Link raised an eyebrow as he felt a warmth within his own body. He focused and looked down to see his left hand was engulfed in the same flames as Natsu's

"_Interesting." _

Natsu then rushed towards the Vulcan his hand set ablaze with powerful flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Then he struck the Vulcan with powerful force with his flaming fist. The Vulcan howled as it soared through the air and struck the wall, but when it hit it turned into a man.

"_What a twist! I wish I had popcorn for this." _Link thought as he watched the others tend to the fallen man.

* * *

Later.

The injured man was revealed to be the missing wizard Macao, who had managed to defeat 19 Vulcans, but was overtaken by the 20th one. He looked a lot better than he did and he was able to stand under his own strength as he followed Link and company.

The group now made their way into town to make it back to Romeo, who was standing in the middle of town. The same place Link and Lieselotte had appeared in earlier.

"Hey!" Natsu called.

The boy looked up to see Natsu and the others. His eyes started to water as he looked upon his dad. Romeo got up and ran towards his father and embraced him.

"Dad!" He cried.

Later.

Link, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all walked towards the Fairy Tail guild as Romeo waved and shouted thank yous to them.

"Natsu! Thanks for bringing by daddy back to me!" He yelled.

The pink haired mage turned around and gave a thumbs up.

"Lucy! Thank you for helping them! And you too pointed ear guy." The boy yelled again.

Link developed a tick mark on his forehand, but forced a smile on his face. He looked back to the boy and waved.

"_Pfft! Oh sure make fun of the guy with pointed ears._

* * *

This chapter is much longer than i wanted it to be but...out of my control.

This story WILL have characters from Queen's Blade: Grimorie, so its that Alicia. I guessed her height, 5'5 or 5'3 would be about right since most of the characters of Queen's Blade are about 5'3 anyways.

I kinda rushed this when I tried to follow Episode 2 of Fairy Tail. Nothing I can do now about it.


	15. Chapter 15

A week had past since Link had joined Fairy Tail and his experience was most...interesting. He had meet everyone in the guild except a few such as Mystogan, Gildrats, and Laxus who seemed to never be around when Link was there. He personally couldn't care less who they were and cared even less to meet them.

At the moment the former blonde was looking at the mission board as he searched for a job. Link noticed that Natsu, Happy, and Lucy weren't here, but Mirajane, the white haired hostess told him they just left for a job.

"Hmm." He hummed, "Maybe this one."

He was just about to reach for one when a familiar voice resonated from behind him.

"Hey." It said.

Link turned to see Grey, Alicia, and Liselotte. He blinked, uninterested, before turning back to the board. The three all gained tick marks on their heads.

"Hi, to you too." Alicia grumbled.

Link looked over his shoulder to give him a bored look.

"I see you guys everyday. I don't think any introductions are in order here." He said plainly.

The three in agreement. He was right, but it wouldn't kill him to say hello every now and again.

"So what job are you going to take?" Grey asked.

Link shrugged before he ripped one off the board.

"Apparently I'm clearing out some bandits in Dead Man's Burrow for 1,000,000 Jewel." He said as he walked past them.

The three just stood their awestruck. Lieselotte was first to recover and turned to Alicia.

"Go with him Alicia. This mission will be your first test." She ordered.

The brunette nodded before quickly following behind Link.

* * *

Later

Link and Alicia stealthy crept along the bushes of a opening in Dead Man's Burrow. In the opening were a mass of tents filled with the bandits that had been terrorizing the inhabitants of the small town below. The two watched as the bandits sat around the fire and counted their loot. There had too be at least twelve bandits total and the leader.

"Alright boys. We have 14,000,000 Jewels in total come get your take." The leader said.

In the bushes Link yawned as he watched the bandits. He was bored out of his right mind.

"This is boring." He quietly complained.

He received a elbow to the gut.

"Quite! They'll hear us!" Alicia quietly scolded

Link sighed as he channel energy into his left arm. Almost immediately his arm began to shine with a low red glow as a hilt of a sword started to protrude out of his hand. The former blonde smirked as he gripped the hilt and pulled a sword out of his arm. It was a longsword that looked very similar to Erstwhile. The blade was red instead of black and there was a eyeball in the hilt guard.

Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked harshly.

The former blonde chuckled.

"I'm going to eat their _**Souls.**_." He said darkly.

He then vanished in a black mist. Alicia sighed as she got off the ground. She drew her longsword (Rapier?) and walked slowly towards the bandit tents.

"_That idiot!" _She internally snarled as a tint of red started to spread across her cheek.

In the clearing the bandits were aroused by a noise in the bush. On instinct they all drew their weapons and waited for the worst. A few moments passed and they slowly began to let their guards down.

Big mistake.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the night. The bandits all turned to see one of their own with a glowing red sword sticking through his chest. Another scream echoed as the bandit was ripped in half sending a spray of red all over his horrified comrades.

"His soul isn't enough to sustain Soul Edge's hunger. Who is next?" A voice said.

The bandits all pried their eyes off the bisected corpse of their comrade and looked up to see a raven haired man inspecting his sword. They all glared at him as he smirked and vanished.

"Where did he-?" One of the bandits had started to asked before he was brutally decapitated.

"I'm here." Link stated.

The rest of the bandits charged the the former blonde who only smirked. They were just about to clash with him when a black sphere came flying towards them. They were sent spiraling backwards as the dark sphere collided when the ground. The bandits called cured when he turned to see Alicia charging a black sphere in her hand.

"I'm afraid to say that idiot is my partner so I can't let you kill him." She announced as she blushed.

Link smirked.

"_Oh Alicia, breaking you is going to me so much fun."_

Seeing her as a lesser threat the bandits all sprung at her first. She scoffed as the blade of her sword turned black.

"Dark Sting!" She called.

Alicia trusted in sword into the nearest bandit. She smirked as her blade as a black energy erupted from bandit's body and impaled the rest. Link blinked how easily she had just defeated the bandits, but he really didn't care since he got paid and fed Soul Edge.

Link gripped the hilt of the sword tightly as he plunged into the ground. Alicia an eyebrow as a blue energy started to surround the bodies of the bandits. The energy left the bodies and flew into the sword. Link smiled evilly as the voice of Soul Edge started to resonate in his head.

"_**More! I need MORE!" **_It demanded.

The former blonde smirked.

"_You'll get more in due course."_

The sword hissed.

"_**I WANT MORE! NOW!" **_

Link narrowed his eyes. He glared at the sword before stabbing in into the ground again.

"_Look here Soul! I wield you not the other way around. You'd best not demand things from me. My desire for revenge is greater than yours to eat souls. So I'd suggest you learn you're place or I'll teach it too you."_

The sword didn't say a thing as Link sighed. He then turned to see he was receiving a death glare from Alicia.

"What?" he asked as he put his hands up.

She scoffed as he walked up to him and poked a finger in his chest.

"I'm on to you. I've heard rumors that the man calling himself the 'Overlord' was out to dominate this continent. I've heard stories of him wielding a evil red sword, just like yours. You would know anything about now would you?" She questioned.

Link remained calm under her gaze. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She blushed as she pushed into his firm chest. The brunette gasped when she felt a hand squeeze her right buttocks. She looked to see a devilish smirk.

"Me? The Overlord? Don't be silly. I'm just a simple...perverted messenger." He said slyly.

Alicia moaned as Link lowered his head to kiss and suck on her neck. He mentally smirked with victory as he earned countless moans of approvals. After a moment of this Link started to feel more bold and started to lick her neck up and down.

"Ooooh!"

"Want me to stop? Answer truthfully or I will." He said.

"N-no." She whimpered.

Alicia's eyes started to well up with tears as she shook her head. She could feel the twisted, hateful energy radiating from his body. She flinched a bit when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Don't think badly of me. All I want is to pay back the whore who took my life away. We're not so different you and I. We both play faces to protect ourselves from a unkind world. What makes us different makes us unique, we're not freaks my dear. Everyone is a freak some just like to pretend that they're normal." He said.

Alicia dropped to her knees and began to sob as Link faded out of existence.

* * *

Later

Link walked through the isles of the Magnolian Town Library as he searched for a book for Lieselotte. She had sent him to find a book called 'The Whispering Tome'. He arched an eyebrow at the phase look in the library. He had half expected it to be in be in some kind of perilous ruins. He searched the isles checking each shelf for the book.

"Jeez, where is this thing?" He asked himself.

"Oh go the the library it will be easy to find." He said mocking Lieselotte, "Yeah right."

He went on and on until. He wasn't looking where he was going when he suddenly smacked into a solid object. The former blonde's eyes widened when he looked at what he smacked into. It was large dog looking creature. The creature was about 7 feet tall, was covered in brown fur, and had piercing red eyes. The creature wore golden armor like pieces on his chest, wrists, legs, and waist. He also had a secpter that was glowing a ghastly green color.

"**There is no talking in the library." **The creature said.

Link blinked.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" He.

The creature bowed his head.

"**I am Nasus, Curator of the Sands." **The creature answered.

The former blonde arched an eyebrow.

"You work here?"

Nasus nodded.

"**I own this establishment. How may I help you?" **He asked.

"I'm looking for a book called 'The Whispering Tome'." Link answered.

At the moment Nasus' eyes narrowed as he gripped his scepter tightly.

"**Who sent you?" **He asked harshly.

"What?" Link asked, confused.

Nasus growled as he held his scepter up threateningly.

"**I said who sent you?" **He asked again.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Lieselotte Werckmeister." He answered.

The curator's eyes softened as he looked to the top shelves, which were out of Link's view. He pulled a sealed book and handed it to him.

"**I see. My sincerest apologies." **He said before walking away.

Link blinked in confused at what just happened. He shrugged as he examined the book. It was old, covered in dust, and had a huge lock on it. The book was completely red, had golden border, and black binding.

The former blonde felt a strange force enter his body as he touched the look. He looked at Nasus who was organizing the books.

_Nasus can't run from me forever! _

_As I live all will die! _

_Who's next on the chopping block? _

The voice of very angry, very violet reptile entered Link's head. He narrowed his eyes as he tucked the book under his arm.

"Well I guess they don't call it 'The Whispering Tome' for nothing." He chided as he walked out into the night.

"_I wonder what Welveria, Claudette, and the others are doing."_

* * *

**I don't own League of Legends.**

If you have a hard time picturing Nasus just search 'Nasus Voice' in Youtube. It will show you what he looks like and what his voice sounds like. And for those who have played League of Legends who should know who's lines the Tome is whispering.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile at Link's Estate.

Cloud walked through the halls of the estate as he made his way to the gate to start his shift. He rounded the corner as was just about to exit the front door when he heard something. The mercenary felt a overwhelming desire to check it out. He took a few steps back to stand in front a closed door. He slowly opened and was shocked by what he saw.

The blonde girl, who was dressed as a maid, was tied up and beings spanked by the pink haired maid. Virgo raised her hand high hit with a loud thwack.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" She cried.

Virgo nodded.

"Its suppose to."

She spanked Elina again.

"STOP IT!"

The maiden shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm under direct orders from the master." She said.

The spanking continued until Cloud breathed too heavily and Virgo turned to look at him.

"Oh hello Cloud, would you like a turn?" She asked gesturing to Elina's behind.

"Don't you dare!" Elina hissed.

The blonde mercenary's face turned red before shaking his head and quickly exiting the room. He didn't stop at just that door. He bolted out of the building every quickly. Virgo just stood there confused before getting back to her 'punishment' of Elina.

* * *

Outside.

Auron stood in the bright afternoon sun as he watched over the reconstruction. The workers didn't seem to notice him, nor did they complain that he was there. The workers liked him because he was quite and didn't get in the way.

Suddenly Auron sighed as he held his arm out to stop Cloud from charging into the works.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

Cloud blinked.

"I saw Virgo and Elina." The blonde answered.

Auron sighed.

"And?"

Cloud blushed and looked away.

"Virgo was spanking Elina."

"..."

"I'm serious Auron."

The swordsman chuckled. He waved the blonde off.

"I know I saw them too." He stated.

Cloud looked away.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then there was a few moments of silence until a loud explosion followed by a huge boom caused the area to be filled with smoke. The workers all started to panic and all ran for the estate's front doors. Cloud and Auron both drew their swords and waited the worse. A few seconds passed before Lightning came hurling out of the smoke and landed on her feet.

"We have guests." She said as she drew her gunblade.

They braced themselves as three shadows came speeding out of the smoke cloud. The fastest when straight for Lightning who braced herself. The two collided as sparks flew from steel meeting steel. The pink haired mercenary was now staring into the eyes of a ninja.

"Who are you?"

The ninja glared into her eyes.

"Names mean nothing to dead men. If you must know my name is Taki." The women said.

Lightning gritted her teeth as she pushed the ninja back. Taki did a back flip effortless before taking a stance with her twin kodachi.

Cloud and Auron dodged the combined swipes of the other two shadows. The two remaining shadows were revealed to be two blondes. They looked they could be sisters. They rushed forward again, but this time Cloud was ready and swung his fusion sword. The blondes jumped out of the way.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

"We are here to destroy Soul Edge. I am Sophita and this is my sister Cassandra."

Cloud growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can't let you ruin this." He said.

The two rushed forward again only to be sent away by a swipe from Auron. He looked over his shoulder at Cloud.

"There are more of them. I can handle these two."

The blonde nodded before turning around only to be stopped by a figure. The mercenary cursed as he blocked the stab of a katana, wait katana? He looked up and half expected _him_ to be there instead he there was a man dress in Ninja garb. His face was covered by a black cowl and had sword in his hand.

"You will go no further." He said.

Cloud's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He knew who this was.

"Hayabusa." He whispered.

The ninja folded his arms.

"It seems you know me. Then you must know about what I can do."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and took a stance.

"All to well."

* * *

Meanwhile

In the forest around the estate a fierce battle was raging on. The sound of grunts echoed through the forest as Tifa matched blow for fro blow from a strange ninja. She ducked as Kasumi attempted to high kick her.

She countered with a sharp jab to the gut. Kasumi gasp from the sharp blow and was kicked in the side and finally set into the ground by a sweep kick taking her feet from underneath her.

"Who are you?"

The ninja jumped to her feet and took a stance.

"Kasumi."

Tifa smirked as she took her stance. The two rushed forward at each other. They matched each other blow for blow, but with every hit Kasumi winced meaning her opponent was hitting harder. Tifa seemed to notice this and didn't pull her punches until they broke the ninja's guard.

"You're mine now!" She cried.

Tifa threw a powerful punch that broke the ninja guard. Kasumi's eyes widened as she was kicked in the knee and punched in the gut and twice in the chest. She was then roundhouse kicked to the ground. The mercenary then punched down only to strike down only to strike the ground. Tifa looked around until she was struck in the side all of the sudden. She was surprised to see Kasumi, who then struck her very quickly in the torso with open fists.

Tifa gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Kasumi didn't stop there and then jumped over her head gripped her shoulders. She then painful flung Tifa get first into a tree. Tifa held her back in pain as she struggled to get up. She glared at her opponent.

"I can't lose." She said.

The two took a stance and rushed forward again only this time every hit Tifa made was answered by teleporting away. Tifa cursed Kasumi teleported after dodging one of her strikes and was struck with a high kick into a sharp jump kick to the gut. The brunette hit the ground with a thud.

"_I have to do something or I'll lose."_

"_**It would seem so." **_ A voice said.

"_Who said that?" _

"_**Brone said that. You have to see the pattern in her teleporting then you can beat her." **_

Tifa got the her feet and rushed forward again. She was expecting Kasumi to either teleport to the side or behind her. She swung and unsurprisingly the ninja teleported. This time Tifa ducked just in time to go under a kick. She then smirked as she pulled her fist and punched Kasumi in the stomach sending her flying towards the wall of the estate.

* * *

Inside the courtyard

Lightning ducked as she dodged a kick from Taki. The pink haired solider then flipped into a handstand before kicked the ninja in the gut. Taki grunted as she flipped onto her feet. She then poised her kodachi and rushed forward with blazing speed. Lightning braced her self.

She swiped at the approaching ninja. Taki dodged easily as she seeming ran past Lightning with her blades in a 'x' shape.

"What was that?" Lightning asked.

Taki smirked.

"Your humility." She answered.

At the moment the mercenaries eyes widened as her turtle neck and overcoat were reduced to shreds allowing her breasts to spill out. Lightning blushed as she covered her breasts with her free arm. She then turned around to see a red faced Cloud and Auron.

"I..um...uh-huh...I-I." Cloud tried to form a sentence.

"..." Auron looked away

She growled.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you!" She threatened

The two nodded. She then turned back to Taki and folded he sword into gun mode. The ninja raised an eyebrow at this.

"_What is she-?" _This thought was interrupted as a bullet came speeding at her.

She leaned away, but the bullet grazed her shoulder and cut her suit. Taki turned to glare at her foe, but she was surprised to see her foe was already upon her. Lightning smirked as she swiped Taki leaned back, but it wasn't enough and her red suit was cut. She then received a kick to the gut by Lightning.

"Looks like I have to make a new suit." Taki groaned.

Lightning smirked as she took a stance.

"Consider us even."

Taki rushed forward with her twin kodachi. Lightning braced herself. The sound of metal meeting metal echoed through the air as sparks flew between the three blades. Taki pulled left and went down to sweep kick, but Lightning jumped.

Suddenly the wall right next to them was destroyed. A horrified screamed reached their ears as Kasumi came hurling into the estate before smacking into the opposite wall. Taki arched an eyebrow before turned to see Lightning was distracted by the event.

Seeing a opportunity Taki rushed towards Lightning and kicked. She was shocked when Lightning caught her ankle and threw her away.

* * *

With Auron

The swordsman grunted as he blocked the blows of both Sophita and Cassandra. He countered by sending a power strike at Sophita. She braced but was knocked off guard. Auron then stabbed forward, but his blow was blocked by Cassandra.

"Thank you Cassi." The older blonde thanked.

Cassandra smirked.

"No problem."

Auron narrowed his eyes.

"_This will be tougher than I thought." _

The two then got into coordination and rushed towards Auron. The swordsmen put his sword and and much to their surprise he swung with amazing speed and strength. Cassandra was lifted off of her feet from the power of the blow and was sent hurling into Sophita.

"AAAH!" They both screamed.

They hit the ground with the thud. They winced in pain before looking up at Auron. He took a stance as the two got up and rushed towards him again. This time his eye's widened as the went in separate directions. He was stuck with Sophita's shield in the gut.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Auron was then sent the ground by a follow up kick by Cassandra. He grunted as he quickly got to his feet and this time took the offensive. He rushed towards Sophita and swiped her twice, before turning around to block the blow from Cassandra. He the spun as the two both stabbed forward at the same time. He stuck Sophia with his sword hilt and kicked Cassandra in the gut.

"He's good." They both said.

Auron took his stance.

* * *

With Cloud.

Cloud gritted his teeth as he pushed Ryu's sword back. He pushed with all his might and much to his surprise the ninja supreme didn't seem to be pushing back too hard. Cloud cursed as Ryu pushed toward and sent him into the ground.

He got up just in time to block a slash by Ryu. Cloud then tucked his shoulder town and swung up cutting Ryu along his chest. The ninja looked down as his blood dripped to the ground before the wound quickly sealed up.

"Jeez, what a drag." Cloud glowered.

Cloud then heaved his massive sword and slashed horizontally. He cleaved the ninja in half.

Or did he?

He suddenly turned back and held his sword up do block a swipe from the sword. Ryu 'hmph'd as she jumped back. His form then started to distort before he suddenly vanished. Cloud's mouth hung open as he looked all around to see he was surrounded by Ryus.

"What is this?" Cloud asked.

He suddenly wince. The mercenary looked down to see a cut along his right arm as his blood dripped to the floor. The blonde winced again as this time was cut diagonally across is chest. Cloud ignored his pain and closed his eyes. He ignored the new cuts that started to pop up all over his body. He had to wait for the perfect moment.

Any second now...and

NOW!

Cloud's eyes shout open as he cleaved a circle with his sword. The fake Ryus all dissipated as the real one was sent sailing into the middle of the estate's courtyard.

The battles were just about to resume when.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" The enraged voice of Welveria.

She didn't look very well and wasn't dressed in her normal attire. She was now dressed in a simple white dress that reached the floor. Cloud blinked as he pointed over at Ryu and the others.

"They started it." She said.

The witch glared at them. Her eyes started to shine red.

"**WHO ARE YOU INSECTS?! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE! BE GONE!" ** She roared with a demonic voice.

She then waved her hand and they were all sent flying into the sky. The mercenaries then turned back to the witch. She glared at themselves

"What are you looking at?! I'm not fat yet! Clean this mess up you heathens!" She spat as she disappeared into the house.

Cloud gulped.

"That was scary."

Lightning and Auron nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Queen's City.

Aldra stood upon a grand pestle that loomed over a huge crowd gathered outside her castle. She had ordered a continent wide announcement. In other words this was being broadcasted every where in the kingdom and not one active person would miss it.

The crowd's mutter had caused the area to to get really loud. Aldra raised her hand high for silence before she began to speak.

"In the recent days the rumor's of this so called 'Overlord' have been brought to my attention. I want everyone to know he is a enemy of the people and a enemy of the kingdom. He is a fugitive and a rouge set on destroying this kingdom and every one of you."

The crowd gasped.

"We have declared war on him and his kin. If anyone is caught aiding this heretic they will be punished with the flame. Now by my orders there is bounty on the 'Overlord's head for 14 million gold."

The crowd all cheered all expect a pointed eared merchant. He was actually from the kingdom of Hyrule and lucky for him he didn't have to deal with this nonsense.

However a secret doesn't stay a secret for long.

The merchant told it too another merchant, who told it to Telma. At that time a Hyrlian Knight just happened to be in the bar at the exact same time. He was going to the higher up about this.

Zelda was burshing her hair when a knock on the door was heard. She didn't look when she answered.

"Come in."

A knight entered. He bowed then saluted. Zelda gave him a unamused expression.

"What is it?"

"I have some disturbing news. It seems like there is a heretic causing trouble for Queen Aldra."

Zelda scoffed.

"Why should I care?" She asked snidely.

The knight started to sweat.

"If he is as power hungry as everyone say then what is stopping him from taking over Hyrule?" He said.

Zelda sighed.

"Fine, send a legion of Hyrulian Soldiers to stop out the heretic."

The knight saluted.

"As you wish."

As the knight left Zelda suddenly had a heavy feeling in her heart. She dropped her brushed and leaned over her nightstand for support.

"_This dread in my heart is...unearthly."_

The distraut princess then looked out the window of her room.

* * *

**I don't own Ninja Gaiden.**

I apologize for Cloud seeming like is is stupid. That isn't my intention.

Also a speical thanks to:

altenativefuturefan27

He's been helping me write this and in fact this story was his idea to write.


	17. Chapter 17

There is a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

The bright red flames sped towards a wooden dummy. The massive fireball got bigger as it flew threw the air and struck the dummy causing it explode. Link panted as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He had been at this for a hour. Lieselotte was making him run elemental drills while she examined 'The Whispering Tome'.

The old witch flipped the page as she sat indian style on the ground. She didn't even look at Link when she said.

"Again this time cast Snowball."

Link groaned as he held his hands out in front of him. He closed his eyes and soon a solid ball of ice appeared from a white mist appearing in his hands. He exhaled as he pushed it towards. The ball of ice flew the air before striking the wooden dummy and turning it into a block of ice.

Link panted heavily.

"Are we done yet? We've been at this for ten hours." He complained.

A pair of emerald eyes looked up from the book. She sighed as she closed it.

"You should consider yourself lucky. Alicia never had this massive stamina you had, she usually lost her steam after hour three."

The former blonde grunted.

"So am I done?" He asked again.

The white haired witch nodded.

"Yes." She handed him the book. "By done I mean with elemental training. I've taught you all about elemental magic. Now it is time for you find your own path."

Link blinked before he smiled at the witch. He flipped the book open and soon his smile faded. The former blonde narrowed his eyes as he turned the book around.

"The pages are blank."

The witch giggled.

"Of course, do you know the story of 'The Whispering Tome'?"

The former blonde shook his head.

"Nope."

Lieselotte smirked.

"I'll tell you later. All you need to do is draw some blood and wipe it on the page." She said.

Link put his thumb to his mouth and bit down; drawing blood. He then smeared it on the page and just like that words written in red appeared. His eyes squinted as he read the title.

"Branch of Sin? Blood magic?" He asked.

The witch nodded.

"The book is filled with 1,000 years of black magic. The magic that appears best represents the 'taste' of your blood. In your case the actually taste of your blood is sin." She explained.

Link nodded as he examined the book.

_Branch of Sin_

_A powerful magic that allows the user to mold and control their blood and when developed enough; the blood of others. The use of this magic is simple and works the same way as Ice-make Magic. The user only needs to imagine what they want to create, but a 'bleed' is needed in order to use any spell. The same bleed can be used for multiple spells._

_The different spells are call Branches as they will all have a different effect or 'branch'. The different branches are names to best represent what they are. This power is not to be taken lightly, use it will...Link._

_Spells:_

_Branch of Sin: Crow Claw_

_A claw can be formed from a wound. The claw is very strong and can slice through living beings and metal with relative ease. The best spots to start a bleed would be on the forearms._

_Branch of Sin: Owl Eyeball_

_A sphere of blood emerges from the wound. The so called 'eyeball' is explosive and will explode on contact with a object or they can be detonated remotely. Any spot is good for the bleed._

_Branch of Sin: Whip Wing_

_Forms whips from the bleed. The wings can be used to batter opponents and can move very quickly. The best stops for the bleed would be the earlobes or wrists. _

_Branch of Sin: Shepherd's Blade_

_A long sharp blade emerges from the wrist. This blade can extend, widen, thin, and curve to strike at foes. A injury caused by this blade will cause the victim to bleed in a hemophiliac manner._

_Branch of Sin: Blood Spikes_

_This creates trail of large spikes made of blood to imaple the opponent. They revert back into liquid after striking a foe, but the same blood can be used for a second trail Blood Spikes_

Link smiled at the diversity of the spells in the book. He was going to be the best hemomancer in the world. He chuckled darkly at the thought of running Zelda through with her own blood. The former blonde licked his lips in anticipation for that fated meeting.

"_One day Zelda...one day." _He thought with sinister intent.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, Link raised his hands. He drew a dagger from his belt and sliced his forearm. He closed his eyes as his blood began to glow.

**Branch of Sin: Crow Claw! **

Suddenly a red scythe head shoot out of his bleeding forearm. Link winced slightly at the pain, but ignored it the best he could. The former blonde smiled as he examined the blade, he had manged to cast it perfectly on his first try. Lieselotte would be proud...well she would have been if she was still in the room.

He sighed.

"Well I guess I won't be getting any praise from the teacher." Link grumbled _"If only that blonde was a little older" _

"_What is the matter with you?" _The voice of TW asked.

Link rolled his eyes. He was honestly getting tired of TW and his constant bitching. This one one out of all his other past selves bitches the most.

"What do you want?" He asked.

He heard TW scoff.

"_Why do you hesitate? Go out there and ravage that blonde! NOW!" _TW demanded

The former blonde picked at his ear casually.

"Why do I hesitate? Two words: jail time." He answered plainly.

TW scoffed again and now began to shout even louder. Link held his head in pain at the sheer volume of his voice.

"_Jail time? JAIL TIME!? YOU'RE THE OVERLORD FOR FUCKING DIN'S SAKE! SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THE RULES!? HUH?" _He roared.

Link held his head in pain.

"Do you have to shout? I understand that I shouldn't give a rat's ass about rules, but I don't won't to be remembered as a pedophile."

"_I had teenage mistresses." _

"My point exactly."

"_WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PUNK!? _

Link flinched.

"There you go yelling again."

TW sighed,

"_How old is she?" _

"17." Was the answer.

"_Only seventeen? Shit, I had mistresses that were-" _He started before he was stopped by Link.

"Please no more. I don't want to hear about your loli squad."

"_WHAT!?" _TW shouted.

Link waved him off.

"Forget it. I need to prac-" He started to say before he was interrupted.

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice said.

Link stopped dead in his tracks and ever so slowly turned around to see Alicia. She was clad only in a light blue bra and matching panties. She was also giving him a look that said 'you idiot' all over it. He didn't find that surprising since he got that look at least twenty times a day from her.

She snorted.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot?" She asked harshly.

Link chuckled.

"I've been staring at you. You give me something to look at."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here Alicia?" He asked.

The dark swordswoman didn't answer at first. She looked away as a tinge of red started to spread across her cheeks. Link seemed to notice this and mentally smirked, while on the outside he remained as stoic as ever.

"_Oh how cute. She's such a beautiful tsundere."_ He thought almost sycophantically

"I-I wanted to thank you for what you said yesterday. You were the first person so far that understood me. I wanted to know...how did you know that?" She asked quietly.

Link blinked before he sighed. His hand clenched into a fist as his eyes narrowed in anger. Nowadays even the mere thought of that treacherous whore Zelda was enough to enrage him.

"I know what its like to be alone, to be spat on. I was betrayed by a person who I thought I could trust, but...I was wrong."

Alicia gave him a shocked expression. Link inhaled sharply as the blood from his arm started to form into whips. They thrashed around violently as Link's anger turned into pure hate.

"She just...she just threw me away like a piece of trash. I risked my life on every step of my journey and she...didn't care." He said hatefully with a tinge of sorrow hidden in its heated tone.

To say Alicia was awestruck was an understatement. She had no idea about any of this stuff and in fact she just thought he was a pervert. Link turned to face her as his blood whips began to lash into the walls leaving marks on the stone.

"I have something to tell you." He said his gaze steeled, "You were right when you confronted me last night."

The swordswoman narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspicious.

Link huffed.

"Alicia...I am the Overlord." He said stoically.

The brunette's eyes widened as she took a step back. Link sighed and closed his eyes as was listening for the sound of footsteps leaving the room. A few seconds later he did hear footsteps, but instead they were towards him.

Link's eyes shot open when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own in a heated kiss. He was surprised and confused at first, but mentally smirked as he kissed back. The two went on like this for awhile as their tongues battle for domination as their hands roamed each others bodies.

Link's hands sensually caressed Alica's soft supple skin. He felt her petite hands move up and down his firm chest. The two were in haven now that they were in each others warm embraces, but soon they had to break away for air.

Alicia smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I knew you were the Overlord the whole time." She admitted as she started to place hot kissed on to his neck.

Link groaned at bit as his moved his hands to squeeze her firm ass. She let out a surprised sqeak before she started to mewl in pleasure as he messaged her behind.

"So I'm guessing you're offering yourself to me." He stated as he nibbled on her earlobe.

She moaned, but nodded. Link smirked as he continued to nipple on her ear and inhale her scent. She smelled to tasty. In fact Link licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her. The sound of her moans of pleasure were music to his ears and drove him to become more bold.

Link raised his hands and gently took a hold of her breasts and began to message him. Alicia moaned as he kissed her neck up and down. His hands felt so magical as they messaged her perfect melons. He slowly moved his fingers to the straps of her bra and peeled it off.

Alicia blushed as her soft, round melons came loose. Link licked his lips as he bent down to take a better look.

"Nice, very nice." He commented as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Gaah!" She groaned as he began to suck on it.

Link started out gentle and soft at first, but his sucks gradually became harder and harsher as it went on. Alicia winced a bit from the little bit of pain it inflicted, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. Link soon switched breasts.

He gave that breasts the exact same treatment, but he was more gentle overall this time around. He seemed to pick up on the fact he was hurting her. Alicia moaned loudly as a flood of pleasure washed over her body like a tidal wave. She had never felt this good ever.

Link soon pulled away as his pants began to dissolve into shadows. The burnette's eyes widened when they came face to face with a throbbing, erect, monster. She stared at if for a bit.

"_Thats...suppose to fit inside me?"_

Alicia quickly discarded her blue panties to reveal a cleanly shaved pink hole. Link let out a low whistle of approval as he aligned his erection with her hole.

"Ready?" He asked.

Alicia closed her eyes but nodded. He nodded back and slid his erection into her. They both winced as his size adjusted to this new space. At that moment Link instantly noted something. She was more 'loose' than Welveria and he didn't feel any blood.

"You're not a virgin?" He asked.

Alicia blushed with embarrassment but nodded. Link's eyes narrowed.

"_Another bitch you kill." _He thought grimly.

"What is his name?"

She blinked.

"Sora Takeuchi."

Link smiled evilly as he began to chuckle darkly. The cold tone of his laugh sent a shiver down his spine.

"_You're on my Black List...Sora Takeuchi."_

He soon returned to reality to see Alicia was giving him a look. He smiled reassuringly before he suddenly trusted forward. Alicia groaned as he constantly trusted in and out of her, each trust increased the amount of pleasure she was feeling tenfold.

Link groaned as he felt her walls start to clamp down on his erection. Alicia whimpered a bit as that was happening. Link started to trust in and out again until her walls tightened and he was reaching his peak.

And then.

"Alicia!"

"Link!"

They both shouted in ecstasy as Link's hot white seed shot into her womb. The two soon collapsed on the floor as they both panted.

* * *

Outside the room a certain white haired witch's cheeks burned red as she watched Link and Alicia commit...an act. She had lived for over eight hundred years, but she had never seen this thing called sex. She was just a child when she was damned with immortality so her innocence to that matter was still realtively in tact.

"So this is sex? It looks...painful. I wonder what it feels like." She wondered.

The witch suddenly frowned and looked down at her flat chest. She sighed.

"Dammit."

* * *

**I don't own Air Gear or Deadman's Wonderland**

Yes, some characters from each series will appear. I've altered the Branches of Sin a bit in case you didn't notice.

The Fairy Tail Arc has been extended because of the lemon. Also Alicia's combat book was finally scanned and now we know what she can do. In this story she is a little taller than in her book. I kinda avoided going into depth with her until her book was scanned.


	18. Chapter 18

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was filed with its members as they all conversed about their missions, personal lives, and other affairs. A little more than two weeks ago Link had first joined Fairy Tail. His first mission was with a Dragon Slayer name Natsu, a celestial mage name Lucy, and a strange flying Blue Cat named Happy. Their first mission was a success so they decided to stay together, until Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went on a mission to Duke Everlude's mansion.

Link, who sat at the bar with Mirajane tipping him off, sighed. He hadn't seen his so called 'team' since a mission they took a while ago.

"Still mad?" He heard the Mirajane ask.

The former blonde sighed.

"No, I just wish that I didn't have to go on so many missions with Grey." He said.

Mira frowned.

"You don't like Grey?"

The former blonde took a sip of his drink. He honestly had mixed feelings about Grey. While he didn't necessarily like Grey, said man did nothing to make Link hate him.

"He just puts me off." Link answered honestly.

Mira nodded.

At that moment Natsu, Happy, and Lucy came strolling into the guild. They were instantly greeted by all of their guild mates expect Link, who just stared. Natsu blinked when he say Link and instantly rushed in front of him.

Link wore a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked

Natsu scratched his head.

"How did you get here before us?" He asked.

The former blonde blinked. He honestly had no idea what the pink haired mage was talking about. He had been here the entire time.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time. Where do you think I've been?" He asked.

Natsu titled his head.

"You mean...you weren't with us?"

Link facepalmed as he shook his head.

"I was here the entire time."

The entire room went silent at the awkwardness of the situation. The silence didn't last long as Loke, a fellow member of Fairy Tail came bursting through the doors. Link personally like Loke since they were a lot alike. They went a few missions together but nothing big.

"I have bad news! Erza is on her way here! He shouted.

Link shuddered when he felt a intense feeling of dread rise. He didn't know who this Erza person was, but it seemed she/he/it had some pull around here. The former blonde shrugged.

"Who is Erza?" He asked.

That question earned him some looks and a room wide gasp. Link blinked in confusion at their reaction.

"You don't know who Erza is?" Happy asked astonished.

Link shook his head.

"Isn't that obvious?" He sarcastically asked, "Now is someone going to tell me or not?"

As if on cue the sound of clunking armor and footsteps caught everyone attention. No more than three seconds later a woman came walking through the door. She had long scarlet hair that reached her lower back and brown eyes. She wore a breast plate had hidden large breasts, which Link notice despite it being in his way, metal gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boots. She was carrying a massive horn embroiled with gems and gold.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"_How in the hell is she carrying that?"_

She placed the large horn on the ground with a heavy thud. She then looked around.

"I have returned. Where is master Makarov?" She asked.

Link eyes narrowed even more. The way she carried herself and the way she talked meant she one for no nonsense. This could be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

"The master is at a conference." Mirajane answered.

"I see."

"What do you got there?" A few members of the guild asked.

She turned to them with her her hands on her hips before replying.

"Its the horn of a monster that I slayed. The locals were so grateful they decorated it for me and gave to me as a gift. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all!" They quickly denied.

The other began to mutter among themselves. A member Link had always notice looming around the mission boards was apparently very nervous, since he could hear his heartbeat. Macao was standing next to Cana, who unsurprisingly was drink straight out of the barrel

"I bet she heard about Mount. Hakobe

"Now listen up!" She shouted, everyone flinched. "I've heard a few things on the road that have said Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble!"

Link rolled his eyes and payed little attention as she tore into everyone. He should have known it was the bad considering his luck.

"And you!" A voice said.

The former blonde blinked as he turned to see a finger pointed his way. Erza gave him a stern look, he just rolled his eyes.

"You're the worst of them all!" She shouted.

Link scoffed.

"Well excuse more for doing my job."

The entire room when silent again. The former blonde looked around to see everyone was giving him a frightened look.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Link turned back around.

"Your excused."

The former blonde suddenly felt the feeling the cold steel on his neck. He glared over his shoulder to see Erza had a sword against his neck.

**Darkness Magic: Shadow Shift**

Link then disappeared into darkness and reformed behind her.

"Its going to be like that? Fine then...meet me in that empty field outside town in five minutes." He said before he used Shadow Shift again to vanish completely.

* * *

Five minutes later

Link and Erza started at each heatedly as everyone from the guild wall watched. They had began to mutter amongst themselves, Cana and Happy had even started to take bets and the votes were.

Erza: 47

Link: 4

Such a close race.

The people that voted for Link were Lucy, Alicia, Lieselotte, and Laki for some reason. At seeing this Link sighed heavily.

"_The faith in me is overwhelming." _He mentally glowered.

He then turned back to his opponent who was armed with a sword. He smirked as he drew Erstwhile from its scabbard. The black blade began to slightly shimmer due to the feeling of dread of the guild members.

"Are you ready?" Mirjane asked.

The two nodded.

"Fight!"

Link didn't hesitate as rushed forward. Erza smirked as she also rushed. The two collided when steel met steel and sparks flew. The two warriors pressed into each other as the both looked to gain a early advantage.

Link proved to be physically stronger as he sent her rolling away from him, but only for a few feet.

**Darkness Magic: Void Ball!**

A solid ball of darkness appeared in Link's hand before he sent it flying towards Erza. She dodged it easily and began to rush towards Link.

"Is that all you got?" She mocked.

Link smirked.

"Not even close."

Erza's eyes widened when she turned to see the ball was still whole. The ball then started to expand until it was the size of hot air balloon. The Fairy Tail member watched will awe as the ball burst to release thousands of smaller orbs that all flew towards Erza.

She requied another sword and deflected all of them with great ease.

Link smirked

"Well done, but I've only begun to fight."

* * *

In the crowd of spectators Lieselotte smirked. Her student had learned well. She was so proud of both him and Alicia both. Oh how she was going to miss these these times. Her mental reveling was interrupted when Grey and Lucy began to talk.

"I still think Erza is going to win." Grey said.

Lucy shook her head.

"As scary as Erza is Link is more destructive...even more than Natsu."

Lieselotte let out a chuckle which caught their attention. The white haired witch smirked.

"I can assure you Link is more stronger than he was when you first saw him."

"Are you sure?" Grey asked.

The witch raised an eyebrow before sweadropping.

"Grey..where are your clothes?"

* * *

Link slit the top of his wrist with Erstwhile.

**Branch of Sin: Shepherd's Blade**

A long blade of blood shot out of Link's bleeding wrist, shocking everyone including Erza. Everyone knew that blood magic was a Lost Magic and had been used in centuries. He rushed towards Erza still wielding Erstwhile.

Erza braced herself as she used one sword to deflect a swipe from Erstwhile then again to block the blood blade. She realized with both of his attacks blocked he was open for attack. She swung one of her blades at his neck. He leaned back with ease, but was cut when Erza used her other sword to slash him across the chest.

He recoiled as he looked down at the wound on his chest. He smirked as he ran his finger along to catch running blood.

"I'm impressed, but unfortunately this is where it ends."

The red head raised an eyebrow at his statement when she realized she couldn't move. She looked down to see a large hand of shadows grasping her own shadow.

**Darkness Magic: Dark Grasp!**

She looked up too see the wound she had just made was being to form spheres of blood. He eyes widened at sudden realization she just had.

"_He let me cut him on purpose!"_

After a few moments there was a whole storm of those blood sphere as they floated around Link.

**Branch of Sin: Owl Eyeball**

The sphere were then sent hurling towards the immobilized red head. The crowd watched with horror when all the spheres exploded when they hit Erza. Link smirked with victory until the smoke was cleared.

There was Erza looking a little worse for ware and in new armor. This armor covered her chest with metal platting with a metal flower over it and a long billowing skirt. The armor also had a pair of metal wings as well.

"It seems I underestimated you. I was wrong to due so." She stated.

**Heaven's Wheel Armor.**

The former blonde narrowed his eyes which soon widened back up when the sight of two hundred swords met his eyes. He took as step back.

"Oh shit." He cursed.

**Blumenblatt**

Erza then rushed towards him armed with two swords. She flew at him with high speeds and Link was able to dodge when he was slashed twice by the two blades. To everyone's horror all the requiped swords flew towards him as well.

The sight of crimson flying through the air as Link was impaled by twenty swords all of the sticking him in the chest, legs and arms. The former blonde wheezed before he chocked up some blood.

"Ouch." He wheezed.

The entire crowd gasped as this. They didn't think he would still be standing after that. They didn't even think he would still be alive.

Suddenly Erza came rushing towards him again intent on delivering the final blow.

**Pentagram Sword**

Link's eyes widened as he was slashed five times in the shape of a pentagram. He tried to best to keep from falling down. He gritted his teeth with anger as he channeled some energy from Soul Edge into his body.

"_No! I won't lose!" _

His arm began to glow a bright ruby. Erza arched eyebrow before a look of compete shock became etched across her face. The swords that impaled her opponent began to melt into his body.

"Wh-what is this?"

Her swords were not liquid metal on the ground as Link's arm began to glow bright. He pointed Erstwhile at Erza as his face took a stoic look. His hand was glowing brighter than the rest of his arm as he pulled it back.

**Apocalypse**

He then swung his sword in a up manner as a massive column of red energy erupted from his column was so powerful it released a powerful wind that caused a few of the smaller members to starting rolling back. The other tried their best to resist the powerful wind.

The massive column of energy charged towards Erza who tried her best to brace for the attack. She was engulfed by the red energy as it went past her location and almost reached a small house in the background.

Fortunately just as quickly as the column appeared it dissipated into the sky, turning the sky a bloody red for a few moments. The crowd let out a collective gasp at what the column had done. Not only did it leave a massive trail in the ground, it was deep as well! No one could see the bottom.

But they were all wondering the same thing.

Where was Erza?

A loud whistle caught their attention. They all turned to see Lieselotte holding the unconscious and beaten form of Erza in a white bubble. The witch smirked

"Told you he'd win." She stated.

"The winner by the result of knock out is-" Mira was about to announce when Link fell face first on to the ground.

"Link?"

* * *

Okay before you all ask. Yes **Apocalypse **is just a red "Moonless Sky".

Link struggled in this fight and he meet opponets that will give him problems.


	19. Chapter 19

Link's vision was blurry and distorted as he started to wake up. The former blonde struggled as tried to sit up despite still being groggy. His head was pounding and it was painful to move at all, but nonetheless he was able to overcome the pain. His eyes still half lidded he observed his surroundings to realize he was in a infirmary.

"_What happened?" _He asked holding his head.

Suddenly images of his battle with Erza started to play back in his head. He had came out with a victory, but only just barely. The mage had forced him to use a portion of Soul Edge's power to defeat her.

"_Now I remember." _He thought begrudgingly.

"Hey! You're awake!" A voice said.

Link turned to see Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Lieselotte, and Alicia all standing in front of his bed. He raised an eyebrow, had they been standing there the whole time? He didn't even see them come in, but then again his senses were quite messed up.

"Yeah...I'm awake." He said plainly.

Lieselotte smiled.

"Glad to see you're okay. Also thanks for helping me win a bet." She turned to Grey and smirked, "You owe me 1,600 jewel."

The ice mage just huffed and looked away. The witch smirked at his attitude, before he face faulted.

"Grey...your clothes."

The young man looked down to see he was only in his boxers...again. Link titled his head to the side before leaning over to Lucy.

"Does that happen a lot?" He asked sincerely.

The blonde sighed before nodding slowly. At the moment Lieselotte cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have some news. It turns out Erza had a job she was going job. She said something about a guild name Eisenwald." She said.

Link looked away uninterested until he was shocked by a small surge of lightning. He flinched as he turned to glare at the witch. She placed her hands on her hips and pointed at him.

"Since you were the one that injured her, you have to go in her place." She commanded.

Link looked at her dumbfounded. The former blonde gave it some thought before nodding in agreement. He vigorously sprang out of bed, which shocked everyone in the room. He stretched before turning around to see he was getting strange looks.

"What?" He asked plainly.

The others blinked at his ignorance, except for Lieselotte and Alica. They knew the real reason he was like that. When he was first brought in he was suffering from: a broken arm, two broken legs, internal bleeding, a mild concussion, a shattered rib cage, and a punctured stomach. He had managed to recover from all of that in the course of three hours.

"Alright," Link exclaimed taking a righteous pose, "LET'S GO!"

The former blonde then bolted out of the room. They others just sweat-dropped. A few moments later Link came bolting back in.

"Um...where are we going exactly?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

Lieselotte facepalmed.

"I would recommend starting at Oshibana Station." She answered.

The former blonde titled his head to the side.

"Why there?"

The witch shrugged.

"Brone told me."

"**You're welcome." **A sudden voice said.

The group all looked for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. Link shrugged as he drew Erstwhile from its scabbard. He slashed the air and a dark portal opened up.

"Alright lets go." He said before stepping into it.

* * *

**At the same time**

A crowd had began to amass in front of Oshibana Station. A few officials were station and were trying to keep the crowd under control as the problem was being solved. There were rumors that a army of Rune Knights were dispatched to take care of a group of thugs had taken over the station.

"Now calm down eve-" A official started to say before a dark portal opened up right besides him.

The official was sent hurling into the ground as a strange man came walking out of the portal.

"Hey! Who are you!?" The official shouted angrily.

The man gave him a lazy look.

"Link...you have a problem?"

The official growled as he got back up on his feet.

"You just knocked me down!" He shouted.

Link smirked as the man that was glowingly more and more irritated. He enjoyed toying with the people 'less' than him.

"Were you expecting an apology?"

The official was now furious and was about do something when his eyes were suddenly covered in a black fluid. He stumbled around as he feebly tried to clear the substance from his eyes. When he pulled his hands away Link noticed his entire eyes were now completely black.

"_Interesting." _He thought.

At the moment Alicia cam through the portal. She gave him a scowl.

"Starting trouble already?" She scolded.

Link chuckled.

"When do I not start trouble?"

The brunette sighed.

"True."

* * *

**A little later**

The entire group was together even Lieselotte, who really wasn't known to do jobs very often. She was more a passive member even since she got past her 'bad' years. As the entered the statement they immediately noticed the floor was littered with the beaten bodies of Rune Knights on the ground.

"They took down a whole army." Lucy noted.

Alicia narrowed her eyes at her.

"No shit blondie." She sarcastically deadpanned.

Lieselotte telekinetically slapped Alicia on the back of the head. She did this because she didn't like how Alicia could be and because Alicia was too tall for Lieselotte to actually slap.

"Be nice." She scowled.

The brunette bowed.

"My apologizes mistress."

The entire group stopped dead in their tracks at that. They immediately turned to look at the two who seemed completely obvious of their staring.

"_Weird." _Grey thought.

"_Um, should I ask?...probably not." _Lucy thought.

"_..." _Happy thought, since he wasn't paying attention.

"_That is so sexy!" _TW thought inside Link's head.

"_Shut up TW." _

Natsu appeared to be deep in thought as he stroked his chin.

"_Hmm...I wonder what Jango's taste like." _He thought.

At the moment they came upon a room filled with men. Lieselotte narrowed her eyes when she felt the evil, cruel intent emitting from their bodies like a disease. This was strongest in a man that floated in the air just above the group.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fairy Tail flies." The man said.

Lieselotte folded her arms as he eyed the man. She had seen him before.

"Erigor, The Reaper." She stated.

The man smirked at the mention of his name. This didn't last long as when he laid his eyes upon the speaker. This wasn't a normal mage, she was the legendary Whore of Babylon. The witch of tremendous power and a idol for countless dark guilds

"W-Werckmeister." He croaked out.

The white haired witch smirked.

"Whats the matter? Are you...scared?" She mocked.

Erigor started to sweat before looking down on his guildmates.

"Change of plans! I'm heading to Clover Town right now! When I leave the barrier will come up try and hold her off long enough for me to kill the Guild Masters!" He shouted before disappearing.

The groups eyes widened as the all thought the same thing: Kill the Guild Masters. He could be serious could he? The sudden disappearance made it harder to discredit. The Eisenwald members all laughed as they approached the group.

"Time to squash the flies." One said.

"Sorry ladies, but you won't be pretty anymore after weren't done with you." Another said.

"Can we have some fun with them before we do that?" A rather pedo-looking member said.

"Sure!" A similar looking one said.

Alicia rolled her eyes. She placed her hands out in front of her as a dark sphere started to form inches from her palm. She quickly fired it out as it struck the pedo and sent him hurling into the wall.

"Heathen!" She shouted.

"Why you!" Another member shouted.

As he approached Alicia the appearance of Link made him stop. The former lifted his hand up to reveal it was a blood made claw. Link trusted forward and struck the man in the neck with the claw.

"**Branch of Sin: Bio Bomb!**" Link said as he threw the man at a small group of men.

The men all braced themselves with impact, but where horrified when their friend exploded. The torso and head were reduced to bloody chunks as a mass of red tendrils erupted from the body. They impaled all of the men, painting a scene of brutality as a result.

Natsu seemed to be having a ball as he smashed through group after group with his flame enhanced fists. The Eisenwald grunts were easily defeated by his might. Grey was also defeating them ease. His Ice-Make Magic crippled all of those who challenged him. Alica parried, stabbed, and slashed through them with Liddel, her rapier. They couldn't touch her. Lucy as decimated them when she summoned Cancer. Link hacked them into pieces with his sword and ripped them apart with his Branches of Sin.

Lieselotte, however, sat on the sidelines. She was completely uninterested in fighting, but someone whoever didn't agree. The white haired witch sighed as she made a spell shield that blocked a shadowy arm sent her way. She turned to see a man mostly dressed in white

"What do you want?" She asked.

"My name is Kageyama." He said.

She scoffed.

"I didn't ask for your name." She snapped.

The mage narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can't stop Erigor. He will kill the Guild Masters." He stated quite arrogantly.

The witch rolled her eyes.

"No he isn't. He is going to fail." She said.

Kagayama laughed.

"He should be half way there by now."

The witch smirked.

"True, but its a shame Link is right on his tail." She replied.

Kageyama took a step back before turning back to see Link still fighting the grunts. He smirked before he turned back to the witch.

"Are you stupid? He's right there." He said pointed at the former blonde.

Suddenly a maniacal laugh echoed through the air. Everyone turned to see it was Link who was keeling over laughing. The Eisenwald grunts all noted the air of insanity that invaded the mans maddening laugh. Link suddenly made a symbol with his hand mimicking a heart.

"The rivers will run red!"

"**Branch of Sin: Clone Kamizake**"

Suddenly Link's upper body bursts into blood chunks as blood shaped like talons and beak s were sent in all directions. The beaks and talons gruesomely disfigured all of those around them. No one nearby could escape the barrage and all meet cruel bloody ends at as a result. This took roughly a fourth of the grunts.

Kageyama glared hatefully at the witch who was grinning like she just won the lottery.

"Looks like you lose." She mocked.

"Shut up you flat chested witch!" He shouted.

Suddenly Lieslotte's pupils constricted as she gave the man a horrifying look that guaranteed death. He took a step back when he saw her face twist with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She shouted enraged.

She suddenly raised her arms in the air.

"From the boiling chaos, call forth the desecrated light. Everything that came from the original darkness..now, return to that place! Omnium Principia!" She chanted.

A black sphere appeared a few inches above her hands. The sphere grew larger and stronger with each second. It started to develop red spots as it grew. The Eisenwald grunts looked on with horror as she began to bring her arms down.

"DIE!"

* * *

**Outside Clover Town.**

Erigor flew as quickly as he possibly could towards Clover Town. He didn't know that the Whore of Babylon was going to be here. If the legends about her were true she could have killed him, by just staring at him. No, no that wouldn't do. He still needed to show the world no one messes with Eisenwald!

He smirked evilly as Clover Town started to come into his view.

"Just a little closer." He said reassuringly.

Suddenly.

"**Darkness Magic: Heart Seeker!" **

Erigor quickly turned around to see a darkness shaped spear heading towards him. He didn't have enough time to react before he was struck and sent plummeting to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud before skidding back a few feet. He gritted his teeth before looking up too see Link standing in front of him.

"You!" The ace growled.

Link smirked as his eyes glowed red.

"You have something I want."

* * *

Confused? All is revealed next chapter, but here are some Auther Notes.

-If you're wonder why i refer to Link as a 'former blonde' instead of a Raven Haired is because most people have read past the second chapter.

-This arc is sadly coming to a end.

-I'm out of author notes.


	20. Chapter 20

The quiet forest was disturbed as the a loud thud echoed through it. The Eisenwald mage, Eirgor winced as he was sent hurling into a tree. He gritted his teeth as he looked up Link who stand in front of him, a bored look gracing his face.

"You have something I want." He said.

Erigor glared at him.

"What are talking about?

The former blonde scoffed.

"Lullaby. I know you have it." He said accusingly.

The ace cursed under his breath. How did this fly know about Lullaby? No matter he couldn't let anyone have it until he fulfilled his goal. But a sudden thought invaded his mind.

"Wait, how are you here? I saw you back at the station."

Link smirked.

"The answer...is quite simple.

_Flashback_

_The Fairy Tail group all stood in front of the station as they planned their plan of attack. The most obvious plan of action was to run in there guns blazing. Luckily, Natsu's plan was out voted. Lieselotte folded her arms as she explained to the group what Eisenwald's goal was._

"_I heard a rumor that they were after Lullaby." She stated._

_Lucy gasped a bit which didn't go unnoticed. Alicia arched an eyebrow at the blonde._

"_Something the matter blondie?" She asked._

_The teen ignored the blondie comment and thought back. She had heard the name 'Lullaby before. Then it hit her._

"_Death magic. The demon flute Lullaby, it kills anyone who hears its melody." She stated._

_Link blinked._

"_Interesting, I suppose they are planning to use it." He said._

_The others nodded._

"_I got it!" Natsu suddenly shouted, "They are going to broadcast Lullaby's tone through the speakers!" _

_The others all gasped in shock expect for Link, who was looking at the building._

_"I don't think so. If they wanted to do that they would have done it already."He said._

_Lieselotte nodded._

"_That is true."_

_Grey sighed._

"_So what do you suppose they're going to do?" He asked._

_The former blonde shook his head. That was one part of the puzzle he couldn't figure out. The act of killing a entire town would get them attention, but it really would do much for them. He figured that must be a ruse to hide a real plan._

_Suddenly a horrible thought entered his mind._

"_Lieselotte." Link said while looking at the ground._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Where are the Guild Masters?" He asked grimly._

_She blinked._

"_Clover Town."_

"_Where is Clover Town?"_

_The witch grimaced when she caught on. She pointed in the direction of some tracks._

"_Over there."_

_Link inhaled before he drew Erstwhile and stabbed himself in the gut. The others expect Lieselotte and Alicia were horrified by the act. However, Link didn't flinch nor did he seemed to be in any pain. The blood dripped on the ground similar to the way a leaking drain would._

"_**Branch of Sin: Blood Brother!"**_

_The pool of the blood that had accumulated around Link's feet began mold together. The blood twisted, turned, and convulsed until it was the same size and shape as Link. The others watched in wonder as the blood figure now looked exactly like Link, minus the coloring._

"_Amazing." Happy exclaimed._

_The blood clone looked right at Happy, before it started change colors to match the color of Link's skin and clothes._

_"Thank you." It said._

_The real Link smiled._

"_You take him in there with you. I'll watch the perimeter of Clover Town." He stated._

_The other nodded as the went to initiate the plan._

_Flashback End._

Erigor growled at the explanation. He and the other members of Eisenwald had been played for fools by this creature in front of him. He didn't know what he was, but he was definitely not human this made clear by his pointed ears and slitted pupils.

"Now are you going to give it up?" Link asked interrupting Erigors thoughts.

"Never! You made of a fool of us!" He shouted as he stood up.

Link scoffed as he drew Erstwhile.

"That's a no?...what a shame I would have loved to have someone like you on my team. No matter there are plenty of mages I can recruit...hot ones especially."

"_Hell yeah!" _TW mentally shouted.

"_Shut up TW."_

Erigor growled as he made gesture with his scythe

"**Wind Blade!" **

A suddenly powerful gale started to blow Link back. The former blonde easily resisted as she pointed the tip of his sword at the Erigor.

"**Darkness Magic: Death Splinter!" **

A beam shot out of the tip and headed right for Erigor.

"Fool!" The ace shouted.

Link smirked as his beam came towards Erigor. As the beam was about to collide with the wind blades when the beam suddenly split into five pieces avoiding the blades in the process. Erigors eyes widened as the beams came speeding towards him. He was barely able to dodge them when they finally reached him.

"Good," The voice of Link said.

The ace turned to see Link had easily avoided his wind blades was in a tree.

"But not good enough."

"**Darkness Magic: Reign of Terror!"**

Suddenly a dark cloud formed over the entire forest. Erigor's eyes widened as objects fell from the sky. The he could tell what was falling was sharp. The ace took cover under a tree as it began to rain death from the sky.

"What is this?"

Link smirked evilly.

"The great suffering I will bring!" He shouted.

At that moment the objects started to hit the ground. One of them landed right in Erigor's foot which caused him to call out in agony. He yanked the object out which of course caused more pain. The ace examined the object. It was shaped like a cross with a bladed tip on all points.

"I've had enough!" Erigor shouted.

"**Storm Bringer!" **

Link's eyes widened when he was suddenly lifted into the air. He started to swirl and swirl and soon he realized he was trapped in a tornado. To make matters worse his own Reign of Terror had placed sharp daggers in the tornado as well. The former blonde tried his best to avoid them, but he could dodge them all when he as cut along his cheek.

On the outside of the tornado Erigor laughed in a crazed manner as he watched his nemesis whirl helpless through the tornado.

"Does it hurt Fairy Tail fly?! This is what happens when you mess with Eisen-!" That sentence went unfinished.

"**Darkness Magic: Hate Spikes!" **

Suddenly multiple large spikes erupted from Erigors chest. He looked down in horror at his reverse impalement. He was as good as dead now. The ace fell out of the sky as the tornado dissipated. He landed on his knees which was quite painful, but his large spikes prevented hm from going down any further. His head was now out perfect, if this was a execution.

"You should have just given me the flute." Link said condescendingly.

"I-I-I...r-regret no-nothing." The ace wheezed out, "E-Eisenwald wi-wil-will rise a-again and...we-we will k-kill you."

Link frowned.

"Maybe someday," He said as he raised his sword, "but not today."

Link brought his sword down to decapitate the man execution style. After that Link noticed a object laying on the ground. He walked over to get a closer look. It was a flue with a skull design and three eyes.

"So this is Lullbye." Link said.

Suddenly his Soul Edge arm began to hurt as it flashed red.

"**_KILL IT! KILL IT! BURN IT WITH FIRE!" _**Soul Edge cried.

Link blinked, confused at Soul Edge's sudden outburst. It was strange to him since Soul Edge hadn't said a thing since Link told it off. The flute's eyes began to glow red as a dark demonic voice began to speak.

"**I grow restless! I've had enough of this waiting! I will do it myself!" **The voice shouted.

At he moment Link threw the flute away just as a large magic circle appeared in the side The circle pulsed with purple lightning as a enormous figure started to form. Link's eyes widened when he looked up at the enormous figure. It was so big Link couldn't see the rising moon.

"**Free at last!" **It roared.

Lullaby looked down at Link and gave him a confused look. Link mirrored the look.

"**What sort of monstrosity are you?" **It asked.

The former blonde titled his head to the side confused. Although, from Lullaby's point of view it was seeing something strange; two souls. The left side was completely black indicating evil, and the other half was a blood scarlet that seemed to give the omen of death.

"**No matter! Souls are all the same!"**

At that moment Link turned back to see the others running towards him. The blonde gave him a grim smile before turning back to Lullaby.

"Hi guys." He greeted.

The others didn't answer as they all looked at the demon. Link turned to Natsu and Grey.

"You ready to end this?" He asked.

The two nodded. The trio all took stances as they prepared their respective spells.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!"**

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

"**Darkness Magic: Void Ball!" **

The demon was assaulted with a large icy sphere, engulfed by a giant fire ball, and assaulted with countless dark spheres. The demons stumbled back from the force of their attacks, but remained standing.

"**You think you can beat ME!" **The demon roared.

Lullaby opened its mouth as a mass of purple engery began to gather. Everyone's eyes widened at his.

"**Die!" **

The ball was released and came hurling at the group. Grey ran in front of everyone before slamming his hands into the ground.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **

A shield made of ice formed and blocked the blast. The group all praised Grey for his quick thinking and his technique.

"**Fire Dragon's Brillant Flame!"**

Natsu launched another massive fireball at the demon. The demon stumbled from the force, but refused to give up. Lullaby looked up to see Link had jumped extremely high in the air.

"Apprivoise!" He screamed as his body became covered in crimson darkness. "Dazzling The Stage Crimson Bishounen Tauburn!"

Suddenly the crimson darkness surrounding Link cracked as the others watched in wonder. Soon the covering was completely destroyed and now Link's form was revealed. He was now wearing a elaborate black jacket, that looked very similar to a marching band's member's jacket, with red buttons. He wore solid black pants that covered by thigh high boots that were dark red at the top, but turned black as they neared the knee.

He gave the crowd a dazzling smile. All the females blushed, while all the male members developed stars in their eyes.

"Hey!" He suddenly shouted, "Can anyone tell me if this looks sexy? I want to surprise my wives."

Everyone fell the floor...hard upon hearing this.

Link then turned his attention back to Lullaby who was know only mere feet away. The former blonde held his hand out as he touched its head.

"**Darkness Magic: Agony's Embrace!"**

The demon's body erupted with large black spikes just like Erigor's did only on a much larger scale. Every inch of the demon was reverse impaled as it exploded.

"**No!" ** It shouted.

Suddenly with a puff of smoke the demon was gone and Link now stood with his back to the crowd. He had the still intact Lullaby in his hands. He smiled evilly as he tucked it away in his jacket.

"Hey! So is destroyed?" He heard Grey yell.

Link smiled normally as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes." He lied.

The entire group cheered, until Link noticed something and looked form side to side.

"Hey, where is Lieselotte?"

Everyone developed a Excalibur style troll face.

_Flashback._

_The enraged white haired with controlled a massive black orb. She laughed manically as he sphere erased every Eisenwald member in sight. The victims were annihilated and turned into Larvae Energy. One by one they meet obilvion as Lieselotte laughed. The members screamed in pure terror as they scrambled to avoid the sphere._

"_YES! YES! RUN HUMANS! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR MEANINGLESS LIVES!" She roared._

_The Fairy Tail group watched with horror as she destroyed everyone in her wake. Natsu leaned over to Alicia._

_"Think we should stop her?"He asked._

"_NO ONE CALLS ME FLAT CHESTED! NO ONE!"_

_Alicia shook her head._

"_No...lets just go." _

_Everyone nodded._

_The witch was completely unaware of their departure until she obliterated the last Esienwald member. She inhaled._

"_Alright, lets-?" She turned to see everyone was gone._

_She sighed._

"_Dammit!."_

* * *

**I do not own Star Driver.**

Okay, for all of you who are kinda sad Grey wasn't 'involved' character...don't worry about it. Yes, Kageyama is dead. He was the first to die actually.

My next update will before 'The White Wolf'. This will be the last update until after Christmas. Don't forget to review.

Merry Christmas everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Read the AN at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Lullaby. The whole situation had started when a dark guild known as Eisenwald tried to kill the Guild Masters with a demon flute called Lullaby. Fortunately Link and the rest of the team from Fairy Tail were able to stop them. Eisenwald disbanded that due mainly due to its members being all being killed by either Lieselotte or Link. As for the flute...it was in safe place.

As for Link he was in his room which was very bare to the fact he was leaving tomorrow. His month long training trip would be over tomorrow. He smiled at the memories of training with Lieselotte, messing with Alicia, and having fun with Natsu and his team. He was definitely going to miss it here.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He turned to see Alicia leaning in the doorway. She had a sad smile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

The former blonde sighed.

"Nothing." He lied.

She smirked as she walked into the room.

"Liar." She said.

Link laughed. He liked how she knew him so well despite only knowing him a month.

"I was just thinking about how I'm gonna miss it here."

The brunette smiled as she walked behind him and wrapped her slender arms around him comfortably. Link let a small smile grace his face, secretly because he could feel her breasts pressing into his back.

"I know tomorrow is your last day here, how about you and me go to the The Four Leaf Clover?" She said.

A eyebrow was arched.

"Sounds like a bar." He stated plainly, "Why not just drink downstairs?"

Alicia frowned.

"Do you really want to drink with...Elfman."

Excalibur troll face. He remembered the as last time he drank with Elfman. He had the words "I'm a manly man!" stuck in his head for a week afterward. He honestly detested Elfman a lot.

"No." He said darkly.

She smirked.

"Then follow me."

* * *

Later

Link and Alicia were now seated at the corner at The Four Leaf Clover, which was a bar literally just across the street from Fairy Tail. The bar appeared also appeared to be average in the terms of income. The seats were comfortable, but not too comfortable. The room was well lit expect in the corners, but overall was a nice place.

The former blonde could feel someone looking at him. The staring was obvious starting to annoy Night Terror.

"**WHRE ARE THOSE MAGGOTS AT!? I'LL USE THIER SPLEANS FOR WHOOPIE CUSIONS!" **

"_DAMN! YOU'RE LOUD!"_He heard TW shout back.

"_Shut up TW."_

"_You're the not boss of me!" _

Link rolled his eyes before turning around to see a group of men giving him dirty looks. They seemed to be the local punks of the town, by the way they were eying Alicia. He glared at them and they glared back.

"So," He heard Alicia say, "I heard that you have multiple wives. They must be pretty ugly for you to have a affair with me."

Link looked away from the men and shook his head.

"Actually they are both pretty attractive. Also it isn't affair if I'm not legally bound to them." He said cheekily, "Although...that doesn't stop them from ripping my dick off when I get back."

The former blonde shivered at the very thought. Alicia arched an eyebrow.

"Are they that aggressive?"

Link shivered.

"You have no idea." He grimaced,

There was a awkward silence after that last statement. Luckily for them it didn't last too long.

"What are you going to do after you leave? Conquer the world and destroy cities?" She asked, curious.

Surprisingly, Link shook his head.

"Actually I'm going treasure hunting."He said.

She nodded.

"Ah, what treasure do you seek?"

"The Zora's Sapphire. They say it costs 300,000,000 and with that money I could buy twenty legions and conquer the world. Not to mention it would go perfectly with my eyes."

The brunette titled her head to the side.

"Your eyes are red."

The former blonde blinked.

"I forgot."

"Anyways, I heard rumors that the Sapphire you seek is in the belly of a monstrous beast. A beast that was easily the same size as the demon we fought yesterday. This is also deep sea we are talking about, how are you going to get down there with your head exploding from the water pressure?"

Link smirked as he pulled out the Zora Mask and showed to her.

"This was a gift left behind by my grandfather," TW, Ocot, and Major all sneezed, "Its extremely rare and probably the only of its kind. I can reach the deepest parts of the sea with this." He explained

At that moment the bartender came back with their drinks. He placed a tea cup in front of Alicia, completely with hot black tea inside. He then placed a glass filed with a thick, black, sludge like liquid. Link blinked as he looked upon the...concoction in front of him.

"What is this? I didn't even order anything."

The bartender pointed behind Link.

"It was curiosity of those men."

The former blonde's face twisted with anger before he turned to see the same men as before. They waved mockingly. Link was just about to stand up, but decided against it. He smirked as he picked the glass up and drank the entire glass and downed it all in one shallow.

The men, bartender, and even Alicia looked completely shocked by this act. That stuff didn't even look like a drink but yet he had just drank it in one gulp.

"I've never seen anyone drink The Black Death in gulp." Alicia said impressed.

Link's smirk vanished as his gut grumbled.

"I can see why. That stuff taste like skunk shit with black licorice inside of it." He glowered.

Alicia nodded.

"I thought the same thing." She admitted, "Now what are you're wives like?"

"Well they are very beautiful, very smart, and pretty powerful. They have pretty nice busts if I do say so my self. My first one has a thirty-eight inch bust. My second has a thirty-five bust." He said proudly.

Suddenly there was a gruff laugh. Link's face wrinkled into a scowl when he turned to see the same punks yet again. He stood as he faced the group. There was no more than five of them, this was going to be easy.

"Yeah right! I say you haven't even touched a girl." One of them taunted.

A rather brutish one looked over to Alicia. He licked his lips as he looked her curvaceous body up and down.

"How about you go out with a real man?" He suggested.

The magic swordswoman turned her nose to the brute.

"Not in even in your dreams jarhead." She rejected.

The brute didn't take too kindly at being called a jarhead. He pulled his massive fist back and punched his fist at Alicia. He was shocked to see Link had not only stopped his blow, but also did it with one hand.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you its not nice to hit girls." He taunted.

"Fuck you!" The brute shouted.

Link narrowed his eyes, "No...fuck you."

The former blonde then violently pulled his fist the side. A blood curdling scream echoed through the bar. Everyone turned to see a man holding his arm, obviously in a great deal of pain. Link smirked before suddenly vanished from sight.

"Where did he-?" One started to asked before he as uppercutted into the ceiling.

The others raced towards the raven haired overlord, but their lazy shots were easily dodged. Link kicked one in the gut making him bend over. He then raised his leg high before dropping it on his neck like a guillotine. The punk hit the ground and didn't get back up.

Another one made a attempt to punch Link, but he sidestepped. The pale man then grabbed the punk by his collar and brutally hurled him into the wall. He gasped with pain as spiderweb cracks were from on the wall.

There was only one punk left standing. He was quivering with fear. Link being the evil lord he is decided to play with him. He channeled a small amount of Soul Edge's power into his arm. He put enough to make his arm glow slightly.

"Tell me," Link started before his voice became dark, "What are **you afraid of?" **

The punk's eyes widened as what appeared to be an eye sprouted from Link's shoulder. Then he did the only reasonable thing to do.

He ran away screaming like a girl.

Link laughed as he watched the cowardly man run away. He turned back to Alicia with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, I got to go back to the library. Thanks for taking me here, it was fun." He said as he left.

The brunette blinked.

"Y-your welcome."

* * *

At the Library.

Link quickly walked up the front desk of the Magnolia Town Library. He remembered his last experience with the library. His last encounter was rather confusing especially after he ran into the bipedal, dog-like creature known as Nasus. When he reached the counter he expected to see the beast again, but instead he saw someone new.

He was short, much shorter than Nasus and a few inches shorter than Link. He had a toned, muscular body from what Link was seeing since he was shirtless. Oddly enough, his skin was blue and was covered in odd pink symbols, his eyes were a glowing white and lacked a pupil and a iris. He wore only a pair of brown pants, brown boots, and had a stroll strapped to his back, with several more at his waist.

"Yes, what you do want?" The man asked harshly

Link narrowed his eyes.

"You're not Nasus."

The man scoffed as he stamped a few books.

"Obviously, Nasus' shift ended an hour ago. I am Ryze, now what want? I don't have all day."

Link rummaged in his pockets for a few moments before he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He handed it to Ryze, who took it without haste. He unfolded the paper and read it quickly.

"All of these are beginner and advanced alchemy books. This is going to cost big." He said.

The former blonde waved him off.

"Money is no object. I need these delivered while I search for the Zora's Sapphire."

Ryze suddenly stopped stamping the books. He looked up.

"You're going after the Ceadeus? That thing is a real monster." He said.

Link chuckled.

"Monsters can be made to fear." He said.

The rouge mage rolled his eyes.

"Now you sound like Rengar." He deadpanned.

A eyebrow arched.

"Who?"

"No one! I'll have your books delivered so just go!" Ryze shouted angrily.

Link wasted no time before he turned and headed for the door. He suddenly hear a string of whispers invading his mind. He looked down to see The Whispering Tome, which was strapped to his waist began to whisper again.

"_The world is delicious!"_

"_Fear the Void."_

"_Consume and adapt._

"_Endless hunger."_

Link when outside as the tome whispered.

"Interesting."

* * *

Okay kids, time for anothe game of 'Name that Champion'. Who is it?

**AN: Alright, as request from my partner I am taking ideas for future chapters. Anyone who wants to leave an idea in their review may do so, I will look at them and pick the ones I'll use. As of right now there isn't deadline and will only end when I say it ends, so feel free to leave me an idea.**

**Also for those of you who have been reading the White Wolf as well I have important news. The reason for slow updates is due to my beta reader being out of commission. When he comes back I will update the White Wolf with three chaptes CONSECUTIVELY. **

**The White Wolf is also going to be rewritten as a different story, but I'm gonna finish the original. This rewrite can be considered a rewrite or a sequal to the first.**


	22. Chapter 22

The morning sun was just peaking over the horizon while a morning mist was settling on the waters along shores of Hargeon Town. All the members from Fairy Tail, well all the ones that were there, now stood at the port behind Link who has looking out at the mist covered waters. He been in that position for a new hours now.

Link folded his arms.

"_Be here at six o'clock he said, yet he is hour late. Jeez." _He though bitterly.

The former blonde yawned.

"This is boring." He said.

At that moment there was a loud horn. The sheer volume of the horn gave most of the Fairy Tail members a rude awaken, literally since they asleep. Link sighed before he turned back to give a sad smile.

"Well, looks my ride is here." He said as the ship docked.

Makarov nodded.

"It seems so. I'm have to say that having you here was the most fun I've ever had."

Link smiled a bit more.

"Thanks mas-!" Suddenly he was embraced by a sobbing master.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" He cried.

Link sweat-dropped before he pried the short master from himself. The old master wiped tears from his eyes before turning around and running away. The former blonde sweat-dropped even more.

"Um...okay." He said.

In the crowd Natsu leaned over to Grey.

"Why is the master so emotional? I mean isn't like Link is leaving the guild." He asked.

Grey folded his arms.

"You really are dense aren't you," The ice mage said, "Links membership in the guild was limited to a month and that was it. He is gone after this Natsu, as in he isn't coming back."

The pink haired mage nodded.

"Oh...wait WHAT?! HE'S LEAVING?! HE NEVER FOUGHT ME!" He shouted.

Link's eyes perked up at that before he smirked.

"_Oh yeah. I knew I was forgetting something, oh well too late now." _

The former blonde turned to the crowd and waved as he walked up the board to the ship. He was half way up the ship when he heard something.

"WAIT!"

He turned to see a now fully recovered Erza giving him a serious look. The former blonde rolled his eyes at that.

"Anyone can leave the guild when they please, but there are rules you must follow afterward." She said.

A eyebrow arched.

"One: you must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail or any of its member as long as you shall live."

"_I don't know shit about this guild or anyone in it."_

"Two: you must never use former contacts met through the guild for personal gain."

"_I never met anyone." _

"Three: though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be insignificant, and must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

Link blinked. What the fuck was that suppose to mean?"

"_This sentimental shit almost brings a tear to my eye...almost."_

"Okay...good luck to you too I guess." He said before boarding the boat. "If you ever need anything, just ask."

* * *

A bit later.

Link waved good-bye to his guildmates as boat sailed out. They waved back as the boat went further and further out to sea. In a matter of minutes the boat was out of sight and not too long afterwards the crowd returned to Fairy Tail except Lieselotte and Alicia.

The white haired witch turned face her discipline.

"You know Alicia, that all the men that depart on the sea have a woman waiting for them in each port he left.." She said.

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Lieselotte sighed.

"It means you aren't the only one."

"I know that."

The witch facepalmed.

"Yes, but did you know they weren't normal and very powerful?" She asked.

The young girl shook her head.

"No," She answered, "Who are they?"

The witch snapped and materialized a clipboard and a pair of reading glasses. She cleared her throat as she read it off.

_1st wife_

_Name: The Swamp Witch_

_Alias: Marshland Witch, Wervbellia, Welveria, Witch Bitch (By Claudette)_

_Measurements: 96-61-91_

_Power: She is as powerful as Link_

_Occupation: Strategist, 2nd in Command_

_Likes: Death, Decay, Corruption, Link_

_Dislikes: Link cheating on her, Claudette_

_Hobby: Fortune Telling, 'Playing' with Link_

_2nd wife_

_Name: Claudette Vance_

_Alias: Thunderclap General, Thunder Slut/Bitch (By Welveria)_

_Measurements: 89-60-87_

_Power: Not too power, bu very skilled_

_Occupation: General, 3rd in Command_

_Likes: Cute things, Link, Teasing Welveria_

_Dislikes: Irresponsible people, Link cheating on her, Welveria_

_Hobby: Playing chess._

Alicia shivered as Lieselotte read off the names. She had heard of those two before. They were both very power and apparently intolerant of sharing their lovers with what they called 'dogs'. So she as one of these 'dogs'

Alica dropped to her knees and began to plead.

"Please save me master! Save me from Link's wives! I will do anything you please! Please don't let me die young!" She pleaded.

Lieselotte smirked as her eyes took a sinister gleam.

"Anything I want?" She asked.

Alicia nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes."

The smirk grew wider.

"Okay, I shall protect you...if you kiss my feet and bark like a dog." She stated.

Alicia blinked.

"N-now?"

The white haired witch nodded as she pulled up her dress to reveal her bare feet. Alicia looked down at them before looking back up at her master.

"Don't worry I wash them three times a day." She said.

The brunette nodded before bending over and very hesitatingly kissed her masters feet. Lieselotte smirked as she stroke her discipline's hair. After a few moments of these she put her dress back down.

"Alright that is enough. Now bark."

Alicia blushed as she sat up. She started out with low sounds that were barely whispers. Lieselotte smirked as she cupped her apprentice's cheeks.

"Come on you can do better than that."

The brunette's blush brightened before she inhaled. Sharply.

"Bark!" She barked, "Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Lieselotte burst out laughing. She patted Alicia gently on the head.

"Good girl." She praised, "Now,"

The brunette grimaced as the witch pulled out something that looking like collar.

"Now put this on."

"LIESELOTTE!" She shouted.

The witch laughed as she waved her hands.

"Okay, okay, I'll protect you." She said, "But seriously put it on."

* * *

On the boat

Link leaned over the edge of the ship and looked down at the water below. He watched the water raise up against the side of the ship until he found the perfect spot.

"Alright right here is good." He said.

The ship stopped as the captain stepped down from the deck. Link rummaged in his pockets for something and pulled out a note.

"Deliver this to my wives at my estate." He said.

The captain took it and saluted.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He thanked

At that moment Link pulled the Zora Mask from his bag and put it on. Almost instantly he felt his transformation. His body was racked with pain as his skin turned black, he sprouted fins from her forearms, and he grew all sorts of...things. After a few moments of nothing but sheer agony his pain finally stopped.

He was now a Zora, which skin as black as night, wich long fins shaped like blades grpwing from his forearms.

He suddenly held his head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT MOTHERFUCKING SHIT HURTS LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!" he roared as he stumbled back.

"DIN DAMN! THAT WAS THE MOST FUCKING PAINFUL SHIT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" He shouted as he fell over the edge.

The entire crew's months hang open.

"Um...what just happened?" The captain asked.

The crew just shook their heads.

* * *

As a arc ends a new one begins.

Jeez Link...did it hurt?


	23. Chapter 23

The Overlord of Twilight offically has 10,000 views and counting.

* * *

The rays of the sun penetrated the ocean's surface to illuminated the top of the deep blue, but failed reach the deeper levels. Near the ocean floor Zora Link swam with incredible speeds as he darted in all directions. He had been searching for hours and hadn't seen a thing of use. He finally stopped in a area that looked like a collection of underwater ruins.

There were stone pillars covered in barnacles and seaweed sprouting all around them. There was also a large coral reef only a few feet away. Link sighed as he sat down on the sandy floor.

"Where is Suirai suppose to be?" He asked out loud.

"_I don't know. I forgot where I left her. I left a map do you have it?" _TW replied.

Link rummaged in his armors secret pockets until he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. The black Zora opened it up, but since it was paper underwater it was incredibly difficult to read.

"Yes, but I can barely read it since we're underwater."

A few seconds later Link turned to east. He thought he heard something, which was strange to him since he didn't have any ears. He could still hear though.

"I thought I heard someone call for help." Link said.

Suddenly.

"HELP ME!" A feminine voice screamed.

The black Zora turned and bolted in that direction.

* * *

**In the east direction**

There was a struggle going on. A group of various fish people where dragging a net which appeared to have a mermaid in it. In the background there was a large ship docked among the rocks. One of the fish people, who had the head of flat head of a ray laughed as the mermaid struggled.

"Scream all you want girly, but there is no one coming to save you. This isn't a fairy tale your white knight isn't coming to save you."

Another one of the thugs laughed, this one had jagged teeth and a small light coming from his forehead.

"White knight? What is that?"

One of the thugs, not doing any work, who was also standing on the ship. He appeared to be the leader and had a shark head.

"It is what the surface dwellers call a hero. Now stop fooling around you fools! The sooner we get her on the ship the sooner we get payed by that noble." He ordered.

"Be gentle with the princess please." A voice said.

The shark turned around to see two Mermail Abysspike. They were among the many ranks of military of the underwater city of Umi. A beautiful utopia for everyone. The leader looked at the barracuda bodied fishmen.

"Yeah, yeah." The shark dismissed.

The two thugs stopped messing around and focused on getting the mermaid loaded on the ship. However, they suddenly felt like someone was coming. They all turned around to see an usual sight.

A Zora. A black Zora.

The angler headed thug scratched his head.

"What is a Zora doing here? Zora's are fresh water fish." The angler said

The black Zora gave them a creepy smile. All the thugs shivered at the malicious intent emanating from the Zora. They tried their best to not be intimidated, but it failed.

"You know on the surface we don't have any white knights or heroes. We only have power and how people use it." He said coldly.

The manta ray snorted.

"What are you doing here? You're a awfully long way from home punk. What happened to your fish bow did itl break?" The thug taunted.

Link laughed.

"I can't go back to my fishbowl. You know why? Because it broke and I'm here on a treasure hunt." He said holding up the map.

The angler growled.

"Oh, it looks like we have a smartass on our hands. Wait...treasure?"

The shark's eyes twinkled as he gave the black Zora a toothy grin.

"Now that I think about it. Why don't you just hand over the map? We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He threatened.

At that moment the thugs started to surround Link. The black Zora tapped his chin in artificial thought before putting the map way.

"I prefer the hard way."

"Get away! I don't want people getting hurt for me!" The mermaid shouted.

Link looked over to her. She was no longer being dragged, but she was now immobilized on the ground.

"Who said I'm fighting for you?" He asked coolly.

The angler snorted.

"Don't fuck with us you piece of shi-" His sentence when unfinished.

Suddenly the angler was stabbed in the forehead by a fin shaped blade. Link sighed as he retrieved his blade from the angler's head. He stoically wiped the blood off with his hand.

"For a thug you sure do talk a lot, oops I mean...did." He said sadistically.

He turned around to see all the other thugs jumping at them. He smirked as he vanished in a burst of speed. He hacked and slashed through the thugs as they seemed to be slowed down. Link smirked as he appeared behind the mob of thugs.

"Die." He whispered.

Suddenly all the bodies of the thugs were turned into sushi after a large expulsion of blood entered the water. Link licked his lips as he turned to the captain who had a horrified look on his face. The capatin noticed this and did the only reasonable thing to do.

He swam away.

Unfortunately for him he didn't get a inch before.

"Hey captain!" He heard a voice call.

He turned to be greeted with a fin blade being stabbed into his eye. He ground to the ground holding his eye in pain.

"You have something in your eye." He mocked.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the air. Link turned to see the Mermail Abysspike dragging the mermaid away. He smirked as he swam towards them at torpedo like speeds. The Mermails didn't get far before the net as cut and one of them killed.

The remaining Mermail turned back only to see he had a fin blade at his neck. He looked up to see the black eyes of the Zora.

"Tell your king what you say here today." Link ordered.

The mermail glared before fleeing. The black Zora sighed before turning back to finally get a good look at this mermaid. He was impressed by what he saw.

She was extremely beautiful. She had waist length blue hair, tied in twintails with a large amount untied in the back, sparkling blue eyes, and creamy and soft looking skin, her tail was oceanic blue color and not to mention a ample chest easily rivaling Welveria's. She wore semi-transparent blouse, which allowed Link to get a look at her nipples, and blue gloves.

Link's mouth practically began to water at the mere sight of here.

"_She's almost perfect."_

The mermaid blushed when she noticed he was staring at her.

"S-so who might you be?" She asked.

Finally snapping out of it Link replied.

"My name is Link."

She giggled.

"What a odd name. My name is Tina, nice to meet you."

The black Zora nodded.

"Since you're around here and I'm not, would you know where I could find Suirai's cave?" He asked.

The blue haired mermaid tapped her chin in thought. She had heard that name before. She was told never to go anywhere near a cave by a similar name.

Suddenly she snapped.

"You mean Sleeping Thunder's cave?"

Link nodded as she smiled.

"Follow me."

* * *

**A little later**

There was a awkward silence as the two made their way to the cave of Sleeping Thunder. Link sighed as he remembered the people that he saved her from. They appeared to after her for some reason a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"Tina?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

The Zora narrowed his black eyes.

"Why were those thugs after you?" He asked.

That question made the mermaid stop in her tracks. She lowered her head.

"My father and his game of sport." She said, "He was using me as bait to lure some of the most powerful fighters in the sea."

Link's eyes widened at her answer.

"She hold it when one of his daughters reaches the age of maturity. He uses his as trophies for the winners of the tournament. He gave all of my sisters away...its my turn now." She said her hands started to ball into fists.

Link wore a shocked expression

"The only thing different is that he himself has entered this tournament. If he wins I have to marry a noble of his choosing."

"That...is messed up." He said, for a Overlord to say something like that, it had to be bad.

She nodded.

"I don't want that. I want to go to the surface world and find my true love." She said dreamily

Link rolled his eyes.

"_What is this a fairy tale?"_

"Let's not talk about it. We have a cave to find."

* * *

**A little later**

Link and Tina now stood in front of a large cave that vaguely resembled the mouth of a Dragon. The only source of light was at the entrance, but beyond that there was no light. There was only a dark veil that shielded its contents from the world of light.

Link turned to Tina.

"Wait for me here." He said.

The mermaid nodded.

* * *

**Later**

Link walked on the rocky floor of the cave. He trudged through pure darkness that surrounded him. Any normal person would be lost in the dark, but thanks to a Zora's adapted eyes he could see clearly. He could see everything that was around him.

He walked down a tunnel that had a light at the end of it. He walked into the light and looked around. He was genuinely shocked by what he saw. It was a entire Colosseum only in underwater setting, but it was in ruins and only a few stone pillars remained.

"Interesting." He whispered.

Suddenly a loud snore caught his attention. He looked up to see a large monster curled up in the middle room. He recognized it by the way it was sleeping as a Lagiacrus. Only this one was different. It had dark indigo shells and scales instead of blue, it also seemed to be glowing at is underbelly, on its hood, spikes and on its tail. A beautiful creature, but deadly nonetheless.

Link was so distracted that he didn't notice a rock on the ground. He tripped and screamed loudly as he knocked over a stone pillar causing a loud ruckus. The Zora cringed as he turned to look at the Lagiacrus, who was still sleeping.

He sighed with relief.

"Wow, she is heavy sleeper." He said.

Suddenly the beasts eyes shot open to reveal a glowing ruby color. The Lagiacrus roared literally causing the cave to shake.

"**WHO DARES DISTRUB ME!"** She roared.

Link facepalms.

"This is so me its disgusting."

The beast roared.

"**WHO!?"**

Link stepped into the view of the monster.

"I came here because TW sent me here to get you." He said.

The monster roared with anger. The entire room shook at the volume of her roar. Link had to roll out of the way of some rocks that fell from the ceiling.

"**DID YOU JUST SAY TW!? THAT MEANS HE IS DEAD AND YOU MUST BE HIS SUCCESSOR! HAHAHAHA! I HATE THAT BASTARD SON OF A BITCH, BUT THANKS ANYWAYS. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU WILL NOT LIVE ENOUGH!"**

Link narrowed his eyes.

"You traitorous bitch!" He grumbled

The mighty beast laughed.

"**I HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST THE OVERLORD THAT LEFT ME TO ROT IN THIS CAVE! I WILL ELIMINATE YOU AND THEN I WILL BE FREE!"**

Link sighed.

"Jeez, you're a bigger bitch than TW said."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"**

The black Zora looks away causally.

"I'm second thought...you're a bigger bitch."

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT BUT I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, SINCE YOU'LL BE DEAD ANYWAYS! SO, WHAT ARE YOUR LAST WORDS?!"**

Link held his hand out.

"No, lets make a deal. If I will you join me and serve me as my pet, if you win you can devour me."

At that moment Suirai came speeding toward him with her mouth open.

"**DEAL! NOW DIE IN PEACE!"**

The beast clamped its mouth shut. Suirai's eyes glowed with delight until she failed to feeling anything but water in her mouth. Suddenly a whistle caught her attention. She turned to see Link leaning against a pillar.

"Try and keep up...slowpoke." He taunted.

Suirai roared as her body began to charge up blue lightning. Link smirked as he raised his fin blades.

Hours later.

Link dodged a ball of blue lightning sent his way. He rolled out of the wall as the enraged monster shoot ball after ball of lightning at Link. She roared as she started to create a whirlpool. The black Zora grimaced as he looked on in horror.

"**ALRIGHT! THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS TIME YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL, I'LL...I give up." **She said before curling up and falling sleep again.

"?" Was on top of Link's head.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked

"_No idea." _TW answered.

Link smirked.

"Since you give up that means I win. Alright TW help me out here. How do I form a contract?"

"_Kick her head very hard." _TW answered.

Link blinked before pulling his leg back and kicking the slumbering beast in the middle of the head. Suirai let out a brief growl of pain. The black Zora narrowed his eyes.

"It didn't work."

"_TAKE THAT BITCH! WHO IS THE BASTARD SON OF ALL BITCHES NOW!? HAHAHAHA!"_

"_Shut up TW."_

"_Okay, okay just put your hand on her head and channel some magic. Then repeat after me with all the hate you can muster."_

Link sighed as he placed his hand on Suirai's head. His face wrinkled with anger as he used very ounce of hate he had.

"Sleeping Thunder, your Overlord commands you to serve him, whether you like it or not. So rise up and kneel to me now!" Link said hatefully.

Suddenly a whirlpool appeared around the slumbering giant. Link jumped back at the sudden action, but soon it dissipated. He sweat dropped at what he saw. No longer was Suirai a ninety three foot long monster, she was now a small dog size chibi of itself.

"Lame." Link said.

Suddenly Suirai opened her eyes. She seemed angry, confused, and annoyed all at the same town. She glared at Link.

"Hey you motherfucker! What did you do to me!?" She said with a much softer voice.

"I thought I made a contract." Link answered.

Suirai rolled her eyes.

"Yes you did in a way, but no in a way as well. Ask you asshole pass self."

"_Hmm SOOOOOOO CUUUUUTEEEEE! I was missing that cute part of her." _TW said.

Link facepalms.

"TW I swear on Brone's Scythe, I'm going you back to life just so I can kill you."

The Lagiacrus nodded.

"Please, and when you do that count me in. I want to make that son of a bitch suffer for sealing me down here." She said.

"_Shut up Suirai."_

"Shut up TW."

"Shut up Link." Suirai said.

"What? You dumb bitch I'm on your side!"

The great leviathan snickered.

"I still don't like you."

The black Zora rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, at least I actually have people who like me. You...not so much." He retorted.

"**Damn! That was cold." **A sudden voice said.

The three looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one. Although Link seemed to realize who it was.

"Brone?"

"**Yes, I was just here to tell you to...STOP ARGUING LIKE SLUTS AND GET ON WITH THE PLOT! I'M GETTING BORED HERE! I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL TO DO THAT, RIGHT?"**

All three of them shivered before racing out of the cave. They swam and ran as fast as their legs or fins could take them.

* * *

Outside.

The three came bolting out of the cave as they caught their breath. Brone sure was scary guy when he wanted to be. Link blinked as he looked around. There as no sigh of Tina, but there was a letter on a rock. The black Zora growled as he picked it up.

_Umi Sea Figters Tournament_

_Located at: Umi_

_Requirements: Nonetheless_

_Prize: Tina, the youngest daugther of King Triton's daughters._

Link hissed as she swam away from the cave.

"_You'll pay for this Triton. You...will...pay!"_

* * *

Alright time to clear a few things up.

1. Link prefers to walk in the ocean floor when he can. He will only swim to get somewhere fast

2. Yes, its the same Tina from QB: Grimoire

3. Suirai is a Lagiacrus subspecies.

4. TW and any of the other past Overlords can talk to Link when they please.

5. Why was there a ship underwater? It was Davy Jones Crew.

6. The Mermails are from Yu-gi-oh.

**I don't own Pirates of The Carribean or Yu-gi-oh.**


	24. Chapter 24

The city of Umi was large and beauty. The everyday streets seemed to sparkle with a clean glow, but not only Umi beauty it was also considered very industrious too. Umi was known for their ability to create pure metal and magical weapons. However, every paradise has a darker side, poverty was big problem and status was determined by biology. If you had a human torso you were considered high class, but anything less was lower class. In Umi a large crowd of merfolk were all gathered in front noble bard sent there by the King himself. The bard's human torso was adorn with a oceanic blue vest compete with the King's symbol; a trident. The crowd listened with anticipation for what the King might want to announce.

"Hear ye, hear ye! The King would like to announce that the Umi Sea Fighters tournament starts today. His lordship himself will be the last opponent in this tournament. His fight will decide the fate of his lovely daughter Tina." He announced.

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves until the bard raised his hand to gain their attention.

"Entries will be held in the building right behind me." He said gesturing to it.

The building was a Colosseum, that shined seemed to glow. This was the center of the entire city and one of its most prized wonders. In the crowd Link glared as he walked forward to the sigh of line with Suirai in his arms.

"_I'm coming Tina." _He thought.

Once he was free of the crowds grip he was able to see how long the line was. He cursed under his breathe at the length of the line. There had to be at least fifty people in front of him.

"Oh heeelll no!" He said.

Link stood beside the person last in line and held his fin blade out. He smirked as he disappeared only to reappear the the front of the line. The official looked at Link with both surprise and anger.

"Hey! No cutting in line."

Link chuckled as he raised his hand.

"What line?" He replied with a snap

Suddenly all the people in line were reduced to bloody chunks. The sharks swimming above attacked the bloody mess of bodies as the official looked on horrified. He looked shakily at Link who just smirked.

"Well look at that, it seems I'm at the front of the line. Do you have a problem with that?" He threatened with a smile while holding up his bloody fin.

The official gulped before shaking his head.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A shadow had been watching all what happened. Sure it didn't see how fast that Zora was going, but it did see that it was able to kill all of those fighters in the blink of an eye. The shadow was impressed by this Zora. It smirked as walked towards Link.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Link smirked as he watched the official fill out his paper work. He figured this was going to be easy if all the other fighters were like the ones he just killed. Getting Tina back was going to be easy, but after that it Ceadeus was his priority. It was strange. He had just meet Tina, but now she was all he could think about. He felt the same thing with Welveria and Claudette as well. This animalistic attraction.

Suddenly there was a voice from behind.

"A impressive display Zora." The voice complemented

Link turned around to see a large merman. He was about 7'0 feet tall, has short brown hair, a mild beard-mustache combo, pale skin, blue eyes, and a icy blue colored tail. He was only wearing a white cloth tied around his waist. The merman was carrying a trident and was smirking.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"_He already didn't like this asshole." _

"My name is King Triton, ruler of Umi. Are you here for the tournament?" He asked a bit too nicely.

The black Zora nodded. The king chuckled before pulling a ball out of a sack tied to his waist.

"We draw number for this tournament. This one is yours. I think its fair in terms of what you did to all the other fighters." He said gesturing to the shark frenzy.

Link glared at him as the Triton turned to leave.

"Oh and another thing," The king said from over his shoulder, "The strongest fighter have already arrived."

Link's eyes widened before he looked away.

"The first match starts in an hour. Good luck...you're going to need it." He taunted.

The black Zora turned to glared at him.

* * *

**Nearly a hour later.**

The Colosseum was packed with anxious Umi denizens ready to see some blood shed. The crowd waited anxiously for the games to begin, while on the top level in the King's box. The haughty king sat in his lavish throne with Tina by his side. She was looked very said and was holding a strange blue crocodile looking creature in her arms, and had a collar around her neck that was attached to his throne.

"Now, now my daughter why the sad face? You were having fun when the warriors fought for your older sisters when you were little. Why aren't you having fun now?" He asked.

She sighed as she patted the little creature on the head. The creature purred lowly which made her smile weakly.

"It was fun then because I didn't understand it. I do now...now I know why my sisters were so sad when they had to leave Umi." She said sadly.

Triton's expression didn't change. He didn't expect his daughter to go anywhere since he was in this tournament and there was no way he as going to give his last daughter up to a stranger. This more or less to root out the strong fighters that could potentially overthrow him.

"Would it make you feel any better if you could take Sebastian with you?" He asked.

The young mermaid's eyes lit up. Sure it wasn't a perfect deal, but at least she would have to face this alone. Sebastian was her pet totodile a rare type ofcreature found in Umi's water plains.

"Thank you Mr. Triton." Sebastian said, it could talk too.

She hugged the small creature close as it appeared to hug back.

"Thank you daddy!"

Triton smiled meekly before looking down the Colosseum to see the first challenger. The black Zora crossed his arms.

* * *

**On the arena floor.**

Link glared up at Triton who just smirked triumphantly back. Once this was all said and done he was going to enjoy killing this fool. But for now he had to take his anger on the opponents sent his way. He snorted when the gates opened and four merfolk appeared.

Link knew the the first ones were. They were Mermail Abysspike, but the bigger ones had never seen before. They were called Mermail Abyssmegalos.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Link said dismissively.

The Mermails hissed as they sped forward. Link smirked as he disappeared int a burst of speed. The Mermails wore shocked expressions until both of the Mermail Abysspikes were bisected in half. Link reappeared in front of one of the megalos. The black Zora swiped forward, but the megalo caught his blade, lifted him up, and then slammed him to the ground.

Link winced in pain at their strength. They were able to send him into crater with a single hand. He looked up to see a large blade coming down upon him. He rolled out of the way and sent his fins forward like boomerangs. They instantly decapitated the megalo.

"Three down one left."Link said as his blade came back to him.

The last megalo roared as it charged forward. Link raised his arms to block the powerful swipe sent his way. The blow sent him off of his felt and sent him hurling into the wall. Link gasped in pain as he felt to his knees. He looked up just in time to see the megalo swing his blade again. This time Link ducked under it and sliced the megalo in the gut, before deliver a killing blow to the neck.

"I win." Link said as he nursed his sore back.

The crowd cheered with excitement at the conclusion. The announcer then entered the area and turned to the crowd.

"Winner, Link the Deep-Sea Zora!" He said happily, "Next match: Link V.S Mateus!"

* * *

In the King's box

Tina's ears perked up at the name of the winner. Link? Wasn't that the name of the guy that saved her earlier? Surely it would be him. She looked down at the arena floor to see it was in face Link!

"_He came." _She thought happily.

Triton noticed his and narrowed his eyes at the black Zora.

"_Just what are you after? The sea god won't be pleased."_

* * *

**Down on the arena floor.**

Link braced himself when a creature entered the area. It was about 10ft tall, was covered in black shelling that vaguely resembled a knight, and a long lance. Mateus gurgled before rushing towards Link.

The Mateus stabbed his lance forward. Link easily dodged them and spun on his heel to deliver a blade to the heart. His eyes widened when the blade clanked off the armor.

"_Its armor."_Link noted.

Mateus grunted as it back handed Link and sent him to the ground. The black Zora didn't have any time to react then the Mateus stabbed him in the shoulder with his lance. Link winced with pain. He kicked the shell fish in the gut pushing him away.

Getting to his feet he removed the lance and threw it back at the shell fish at highspeed. Mateus made no attempt to dodge and instead let the lance clank off his armor harmlessly.

Link cursed under his breath before squinted forward. The lance may not have been able to pierce through the shell, but it did leave a crack in it.

_Hmm, now I have a focus point."_ He observed.

Link smirked as he thought of an idea. He rushed forward towards Mateus, who braced himself for impact. Although this time Link charged his blades with lightning. A Deep-Sea Zora trait only. Just as he was about to reach Mateus he sent the blades in different diffections.

"What?" Mateus grumbled, "You fool!"

The shell fish stabbed forward with his lance, but Link dodged. The black Zora then ran towards him at torpedo like speeds. Mateus didn't have time to defend before he was punched with great force in the crack in his armor, which grew.

"Its over!" Links shouted kicked the shell fish off of his feet.

"No! This is impossible!" Mateus cried, before he looked to the sides to see both of Link's blades were coming for him.

He braced himself as both blades pierced through the crack. The shell fish screamed with agony as it as electrocuted. It was a shame his suffering was far from over. Link rushed forward and jumped up and brought his leg high.

"Take this!" He shouted, **"Low Tide!" **

The black Zora brought his foot down on the blades which pushed them forward into the armor. The shell fish hit the ground with great force, as a bunch of sand was knocked into the air. The crowd gasped and waited anxiously for the sand cloud to disappear.

A few moments passed before the cloud started to disappear. The crowd cheered when the sight of Link standing on a motionless, sparking Mateus came into view. The announcer came back into the arena and held Link's arm up.

"Winner! Link, The Deep Sea Zora!" He cried,"Next Match: Link V.S Fizz, The Tidal Trickster!"

Link faceplamed.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Darkness, darkness was the only thing that filled the room. The shadows covered the room like a dark veil, and the only source of light as a faint glow in the middle of the room. There was a table with a crystal ball with a silver eyes being observing it, while being completely covered by shadows.

Scenes of the fight flickered on as amused silver eyes watched with intent.

"**Interesting, you never cease to amuse me Link? Hmm...what is this?" ** Brone said as a image of King Triton flickered on the ball.

"**There you are. I was wondering what ever happened to you. I'll enjoy this." **He said ominously as he smirked evilly, **"You've been a very bad boy Triton and it looks like you need to be...punished."**

Brone then licked his lips with hunger.

* * *

**I don't own Pokemon.**

Notes:

-Triton looks the same as Poseidon from God of War 3.

-Umi looks basically the same as Altantica from The Little Mermaid, only with a arena.

-In Umi a Zora is considered low class since they don't possess a HUMAN torso, but are more human shaped than Mermaids

-Tina has a pet Totodile named Sebastian (Mermaid, Sebastian...see the connection)

-The Crystal Ball is how Brone observes everything that is happening.

-Mateus is a shell fish literally. His outter body is protected by a strong shell, but underneath his body is fragile.

-Fizz is going to be the toughest opponent to this date for Link to beat.


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of the crowd was deafening as they cheer with anticipation for the next match. Link, The Deep Sea Zora, a mysterious black skinned Zora that entered the tournament with unknown motives. Then there was Fizz, The Tidal Trickster, which pretty much described the half pint being in a nutshell. Fizz was only half the size of a average mermaid, had flipper like dreadlocks, webbed feet and webbed toes, bright big green eyes, and he always carried a trident like the king himself.

Link had near rumors of his dexterity, slyness, and more important his mischievous nature. He was actually told multiple times to stay away from Fizz.

The two combatants stared each other down as they faced each other in the middle of the area. Link looked stoically at the half pint.

"_This is going to be tough." _Link thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the King's Box, Triton smirked evilly as he watched the two combatants below. This was perfect! Two of his least favorite people fighting to the death! He was secretly hoping that they would kill each other so he would be rid of both of them.

"_A guy can dream of a...pest free world." _He thought arrogantly.

Tina noticed the smirk on her father's face and narrowed her eyes.

"_He's up to something."_ She suspected.

Sebastian twisted uncomfortably in her arms.

* * *

**On the arena floor.**

Link threw his blades at Fizz, who avoided them by jumping on the tip of his trident. The trickster than vaulted himself forward and kicked Link in the chest. The black Zora stumbled as he nearly fell backwards.

Link gritted his teeth.

"He's good." He said.

Fizz playfully smiled at Link, who titled his head to the side.

"This is fun!" He said.

At first Link was angry because he though the half pint was mocking him. But the thing was, he wasn't. In fact his voice didn't betray his thoughts, he was genuinely just having fun.

Link smiled.

"It is fun, but I need to win this." He said.

Fizz smirked before he dashed towards Link. The black Zora deflected a blow from the trickster and countered with a swipe. Fizz gracefully dodged and stabbed forward with his trident. Link's eyes widened with horror as he was stabbed in the gut.

"Gaah!" He gurgled as blood came out of his mouth.

Link looked down at his wound to realize it as bleeding a lot more than it should. At this rate he was going to bleed to death before he could lay a finger on Fizz.

"_Th-that trident." _He thought as it glowed a bluish color.

Ignoring the bleeding for now Link stood straight up to glare at Fizz. He needed a plan. This fish was proving to be too dexterous and quick to fight.

Suddenly Fizz dashed forward as Link braced himself. The trickster pole-vauted forward then lunged forward with his trident. Link was barely able to dodged as the trident grazed his arm. Ignoring the blood and the pain Link saw a opportunity. He reached behind himself and gripped Fizz by the arm before pumped bio-electricity into him.

The trickster winced with pain at the shocks, before he was round house kicked away. He was sent sailing into the wall.

"Ouch." He groaned as he hit the stone wall.

Link dropped down on one knee as he held his bleeding stomach. The bleed was much worse now, it was more intense. Link, gasped for the first time, at the very thought that he could die again. No! He couldn't let that happen! Not until he had his revenge.

The black Zora placed a hand over the wound as a mass of black shadows appeared around his hand. Suddenly the bleeding stopped, but the wound was still open.

"Alright Fizz! Show me what you've got!" He shouted enthusiastically.

The trickster smiled.

"No problem."

The two rushed forward at each other. The collision of their weapons made sparks fly as they traded blow for blow with each. Neither side was giving an inch until Fizz made a bad move and Link tried to capitalize. He swung his blades forward. His eyes widened as Fizz pole-vaulted over his back and stabbed him in the kidneys.

Link could felt the blood leaving his back. As more and more blood left, one thought entered his mind. He was going to die here.

"Feeding Time!" Fizz sudden cried out.

Link turned just in time to see a sucker fish attach to his chest. He arched an eyebrow before suddenly looking up to see too massive sharks circling above. They were easily three times Link's size. The sharks then sped towards Link. The black Zora jumped up to avoid the first shark and swam to side to avoid the other one.

"_He can control sharks?"_

Link turned to the side just in time to see a pair of jaws clamp around his arm. He screamed with agony as the saw like teeth tore his flesh. He tried to wrench the arm free, but it was no use, to make matters worse he heard the other shark coming as well. He turned to see Fizz as riding on top of it with his trident ready.

Link's eyes widened. He felt something enter his system, something he hadn't felt since his resurrection.

Fear.

"_I'm not going to die here."_He thought, _"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!_

Suddenly his body started to surge with bio-electricity as the bleeding stopped and the shark on his shark as reduce to charred remain. Fizz watched with interest until he felt the shark jerk and throw him off.

"**Watery Grave!" **Link called.

The black Zora suddenly grabbed Fizz and punched him in the gut. He then delivered a punch the head, a kick to the gut, a uppercut, and then a guillotine to send him into the ground. Link then swam above the area. His fists started to spark with lightning as he started to descent back down.

Fizz was unable to move as he watched the lightning coming closer and closer. He smiled grimly.

"Well done." He commented before chuckled.

At the moment Link's lightning in fused fist collided with the fallen trickster. A amount of sand was knocked into the water as the view of the collision became obscured. The crowd gasp while Triton smirked, at least he got rid of one pest today.

Soon the sand cleared to display a Link falling over a semi-unconscious Fizz. He raised his blade to deliver the final blow when.

"**Stop! Don't kill him!" **Brone interrupted.

Link blinked.

"What? Why?"

"**Trust me, you really shouldn't kill him. Don't like your anger cloud your humanity. Fizz was just trying to get respect in a city who hates him."**

Link groaned before standing down.

"Fine."

At that moment the announcer came back into area.

The announcer began to sweat when he noticed he was getting stared down by King Triton. He tried his best to ignore the peeved king.

"A-alright everyone!" he said, "This is the semi-finals! Match: Link V.S. Nautilus, The Titan of The Deeps!"

Link facepalmed.

"This sounds bad." He glowered.

He turned around to see a hulking humanoid. He was very big and apparently very strong due the the fact he was wielding anchor. He was clad in metal armor that only failed to cover his shining orange eyes. He was also breathing really heavily since Link could hear him from across the arena.

"Well sheeeeeeeeee-iiiiiitt!" He shouted.

Suddenly Nauilus grabbed Fizz and threw him out of the arena. Link's mouth hang open as he watched Fizz sail over the arena.

"What a jerk."

"**I've had enough of this waiting! Now that insect is out of the way,"** He slammed his anchor into the ground.

"**You're in the deep in now!"**

Suddenly Nautilus sent his anchor hurling at Link who rolled out of the way. However, the black Zora had to roll even more when the giant pulled himself towards his anchor.

"_This guy." _He thought.

Finally getting to his feet Link launched his blades at the giant. The blades hit with a clank as they bounced off. Link gritted his teeth as he dodged a swing from the massive anchor. It was probably for the best not to try and block that.

"**I will have vengeance." **Naut said.**"Depth Charge!"**

Suddenly Link was knocked up into air by a column of pressured water erupting underneath him. The black Zora then the wind knocked out of him when the anchor struck him bluntly in the gut. Link hit the ground hard.

His eyes widened at the sight of an anchor coming down on him. He tried to roll out of the way and he did for the most part, but.

"AAAHH!" Link screamed when the anchor crushed his left arm.

Nautilus lifted the anchor up and was poised to strike again. Suddenly Link shot and touched the armor clad giant. His body surged with lightning as he super-charged his hands.

"_I hope this works." _He thought desperately.

He channeled as much lightning into Naut until he couldn't hold it any longer. Link back away from the giant that seemed to be frozen in is posed to strike state.

Suddenly the giant fell backwards and didn't get back up. The crowd roared as the King himself descended from his box to face Link. Triton's body was now decorated with glowing white markings and his eyes were glowing white. He pointed his trident at badly injured Link.

"All the work...for nothing. I would really hate to be in your shoes." He said arrogantly.

Link growled.

"**Such arrogance will be his down fall." **A voice said.

Link turned to see a handsome, young man standing next to him. He was very tail standing 6'9, appeared to be very muscular, had sleeked back black hair with white streaks, silver eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black chest plate decorated a vine pattern. He wore black robe cloak underneath and was holding a scythe in his hands.

"B-Brone?" Link asked dumbfounded.

The man smirked.

"**The one and only. I'll help you this time for free, but next time it won't be free." **He said.

Triton titled his head to the side.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

Link sweat-dropped.

"Don't you see him?"

"See who?"

Brone leaned over to Link.

"**Only people who have have been close to and have seen death can see me. You've been dead so you can see me."**

The black Zora sighed.

"Of course."

* * *

So far Fizz has came the closest to killing Link. Naut is in a close second for almost taking his arm off.

Yes, Brone really looks like that.

Both Fizz and Naut used spells they have in the game. Fizz used.

Seastone Trident (Twice)

Urchin Dash (Once)

Playful/Trickster (A few times)

Chum the Water (Twice technically)

Naut used.

Dredge Line (Twice)

Depth Charge (Once)

**Note: This chapter was breifly deleted for a last minute additions before it was added to the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

Link rolled out of the way of a lightning blast shot at him by Triton. The king laughed as he shot more blasts at Link who just dodged each one. Brone watched this unimpressed. The crowd went wild at how their king was manhandling the Zora right now.

"TRITON! TRITON! TRITON!" They chanted.

The king stopped his assault and raised his arms as he aided to the crowd.

"People of Umi, I your king will show you how a real king does battle, and show this insignificant Zora is place."

The crowd cheered, which made Brone arch an eyebrow.

**"What a blowhard." **He said.

"I know right?" Link said

Link rolled his eyes as he dodged another thunder bolt. Triton laughed

"What's the matter? Why are you hiding and running like a rat?" He taunted.

Brone rolled his eyes.

"_**Thicker." **_He said in a whisper

Suddenly a black wave emitted from Brone's eyes. Triton gasped with pain to hold his head. He didn't understand what just happened, one moment he was fine the next his head was hurting. He pulled his hand back to see it was covered in blood.

"What the-?" His sentence went unfinished when he as punched twice in the gut.

Triton gasped as at the sudden blows before he was uppercutted brutally. The king tried to recover but Link didn't relent. The black Zora kicked him twice in the chest, then guillotine kicked into the ground head first.

"_This worm dares to touch ME!" _Triton mentally roared

The king shot up and grabbed Link by the throat and thew him away. He then waved his hands in flowing motion.

"**Ravenous Hydra!" **He called.

Suddenly a large mass of water started to form as a massive figure started to form outside of the arena. Link's eyes widened when he looked up to see a large seven headed monster standing over the arena. The beast roared before opening its mouth and headed straight for Link.

He rolled out of the way, but soon had to dodge again when Triton shot a bolt at him again. Link growled as he flip onto his feet and launched his blades at the king.

Triton scoffed as he formed a water shield around him.

"Please, such petty parlor tricks fail to amuse me." He said, insulted.

Brone rolled his eyes again before suddenly appearing in front of the king. He smirked as he raised his hand to the man's chest and pushed it through.

Triton gasped when she felt a strange force enter his body. He shivered at the feeling of cold, almost dead feeling rising in his body especially in his heart. What Brone was doing...gripping his heart.

"_**Why do you lie Triton?" **_A ominous voice said.

Triton's eyes widened when he heard that voice. He had heard that voice before. The first time he did there was a mass murder on the lose on the streets of Umi.

"Its you." He said.

"_**Why? Why? Why would do it? Does it make you sad? Does it make you angry? Do you miss them? Or are you less than a moral being now?" **_The voice mocked.

Triton shook his head as attempt to clear the voice from his head. The mocking tone of the voice ripped at his self-esteem as the cold sting of the voice made him shiver.

"What are you?"

_**"What am I?"**_

"_**..." **_

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

The voice giggled.

"_**I am death." **_

At that moment Triton was slashed in the gut with a fin blade. The water turned red as Link stabbed him four more times. Triton cough up blood with each stab until was punched in the face by Link sending him away.

"Thanks for the help." He thanked.

Brone nodded.

**"Its more for me than it is for you to be honest." **He dismissed.

Link sweat-dropped.

"At least you're honest."

Suddenly a enraged roar caught their attention. They turned to see a enraged Triton holding his trident at Link.

"I will not be beaten! I am beyond being beaten! Especially by the likes of YOU!" He roared.

Link and Brone looked at each other.

"_**What a racist asshole." **_They said in unison.

Triton roared as he commanded a large of water to start swirling around him. Link's eyes widened as a massive whirlpool appeared around the king. Link turned to swim again, but the pull of the water was too strong.

Link felt the weight of the water push into him. It felt like he was being crushed. To make matters worse that water started to rock him back and forth as Triton raised his electrified trident.

"IT ENDS HERE!" He roared as he plunged the trident into the whirlpool.

Link screamed with pure agony as the electricity entered his body. The pain was intolerable the lightning made it even more painful than it already was. But he knew Triton was starting to run out out of steam.

Suddenly the whirlpool stopped and Link was free, but his system was shocked. He was paralyzed. Triton pointed his finger at Link.

"**Hydro Cannon!"**

Suddenly a powerful stream of water came out of finger. Link eye's widened as the pressured water came speeding towards him. He could dodge, there was nothing he could do.

The black Zora winced as the water struck him and made him collide with the water. Link groaned as he sat up. Triton roared as he saw this.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU!? WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" He shouted.

Link smirked despite the pain to do so.

"Because I know what it was like to die...it was painful." He said as he got to his feet.

The black Zora looked to his left to see his arm was now in much worse state than before. The muscule and tendons were not exposed. What he did next shocked everyone, excluding Brone.

Link laughed manically as he ripped his own arm. The crowd gasped at this act while Triton just looked on shocked, Brone chuckled a bit.

"Time to end this Caladblog!"

Suddenly Link's arm started to glow and was soon replaced with a greatsword. It was mostly blue in color, had a golden hilt and other golden features. It seemed to shimmer in the water. Suddenly Link vanished only to reappear a few feet away from the king.

"**The Great Plunge!" **

Link flashed a large a big 'x' onto Triton's chest as the man writhed in agony. He then did the same to his stomach before kicking him into the air. Link vanished one more time as Triton was sent into higher level, but reappeared just above him before stabbing down and piercing his heart.

The two then began to plummet to the ground as the crowd looked on in horror. Brone just smiled a malicious grin.

"_**Soon." **_He said licking his lips.

Then with a loud boom the two hit the ground. The sight left was one to see, Link standing over the beaten form of Triton. The crowd went dead silent as their king laid motionless on the arena floor. Link stumbled forward as he dropped Caladbrog.

He patted heavily as he looked up at Tina.

"You're free!" He shouted clearly exhausted.

Tina smiled back, but that smile soon disappeared. Link titled his head confused until he turned around to see Triton standing again despite being half dead.

"You this this is OVER?! You think YOU'VE won?! Think again!" He shouted pulled out a flute.

He then began to play it. The sound it emitted was nothing like that of a flute in fact it actually sounded a lot more like a conch shell a really loud one. He played for a few moments went by before he stopped.

Nothing happened.

"Lame." Link said.

Brone smirked sadistically.

"**Just watch."**

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Link stumbled for balance as the shaking grew more and more intense.

"An earthquake?" He asked.

Brone shook his head.

"**Bigger." **

Suddenly a large horn emerged from the middle of the arena, followed shortly by a head, and then a body. The crowd began to flee from the arena, which left Link, Triton, Tina, and Sebastian alone with the massive monster.

The creature its self was whale sized an appeared to be over hundred and fifty feet long and three times as wide. The underbelly was covered in hard grey scales while the rest of the body was covered in white scales and matching fur. The great monster had as single white horn growing out of its head.

"C-Ceadeus." Tina said.

The sea god laughed.

"**HA! HA! HA! YOU KNOW SOMETHING TRITON! I HATE WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU THAT CAN'T STAND WITHOUT THE POWER OF A GOD, BUT IF I REMBER CORRECTLY YOU OFFERED ME ONE OF YOUR DAUGHTERS IN EXCHANGE FOR POWER!" **Ceadeus roared.

Tears started to well up in Tina's eyes, while Link just glared at Triton.

"**Oh no that's terrible."** Brone said nonchalantly

"Son of a bitch! I knew there was a catch!" He shouted.

"**I ALSO REMEMBER THAT IF YOU SUMMONED ME AGAIN I WOULD EAT YOU AND THE ENTIRE CITY! SO THANKS FOR THE MEAL!" **Ceadus opened his mouth.

"NOOOO-" Was all Trident had to say before he was devoured in a single bite.

Suddenly Brone snapped.

"**There is the punchline." **Suddenly he disappeared

That was when Ceadeus turned to the side to look at Tina. The mermaid flinched as she tried to free herself from the collar keeping her bound the chair.

"**WHAT A PRETTY MERMAID! I HOPE TASTE AS GOOD AS YOU LOOK!" **He said as he opened his mouth again.

Link rushed toward Tina with amazing speed. He had manged to reach her in a short amount of time, but he could already see the inside of Ceadeus' mouth. The black Zora closed his eyes ready to accept fate.

Suddenly a large ball of lightning hit Ceadeus in the head. He roared with pain as he pulled back. Link blinked before looking up to see Suirai.

"**SO FINALLY THE OVERLORD HAS RETURNED!" **It roared.

Suirai then hissed at Link.

"Hey! You Zora motherfucker remove my limiter, so I can fight this piece of shit and you can get mer-bitch in a safe place."

Link nodded as he eyes shined red.

Suddenly Suirai reverted back to her true giant form.

"**Now where were we?"**

* * *

Four chapters in one day. A new record.

Its the same Caladblog from Final Fantasy X


	27. Chapter 27

Link swam as fast as he could from Umi with Tina in his arm, since his other one was still a magic sword.. He needed to her far, far away from the battle between Ceadeus and Suirai. He looked back to see Umi was no longer in view so they had to be a good distance away from. He let her down and have her a grave smile.

She didn't smile back.

"Stay here I'll be back when everything is over." He said as he turned.

Link was stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned back to see a teary eyed Tina.

"You have to come back alive so you can take me with you." She said sadly.

The black Zora looked her directly in the eyes, his solid black eyes met her oceanic blue eyes. He place a hand on her soft cheek.

"Okay, but before I go to my possible grave. You should the honor give me the honor of making my lips and your lips as one."

That statement confused her until she felt his lips press against hers. This action shocked her, to make matters worse she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"_He stole my first kiss which suck a sly move, but it feels so good, especially if the person you're kissing is your savior."_

Link then pulled away and turned away from her.

"This is just a reminder that must come back to get you." He said before disappearing.

The mermaid smiled before looking down at Sebastian who smiled back. Her eyes began to well with tears at the very thought of what she was going to lose today. Her father, her sisters, her sister. The only thing she had left was Sebastian and the dark knight she just met.

"_If in the world there are no such things as knights in shiny armor to save her. There must be mysterious black knights in dark armor that can steal any maiden's heart."_

Sebastian wriggled in her arms happily. Tina giggled.

"You like him don't you?"

"He makes your chest feel so warm!" He said in his usual hyperactive tone.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Suirai was sent into a building, destroying it, courtesy of a body slam from Ceadeus. She coughed up blood as she looked up at her rival who laughed.

"**I HAVEN'T THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES! THANK YOU!" **

Suirai growled.

"**FUCK YOU! I WILL NOT DIE HERE LIKE SOME BITCH BEATEN BY HER PIMP! GO AND SUCK DICK!" **

Ceadeus roared at her language.

"**YOU STILL HAVE THAT FOUL MOUTH! OH WELL I WILL CLEAN THE WORLD OF PESTS LIKE YOU! SO BE PREPARED TO MEET YOUR MAKER!**" He roared.

The ancient dragon opened his mouth an d started to charge his Water Blast. His great body heaved as he laughed with vigor.

Just as he was about to fire he felt a sharp pain. The water started to turn red as a sword run up great beasts back. Once it reached the head the assailant jumped forward to face the great beast. The beast's eyes widened as the attacker came into view.

"**YOU!" **He roared.

Link smirked as he pointed his sword at sea god's eye.

"Who else?" He mocked

The sword then shot a bolt of lightning that struck Ceadeus right in the eye. The beast roared with pain as it trashed around. Link smirked triumphantly until the sea god did a headbutt forward.

"AAAAHHHH!" Link shouted as he was sent into five buildings.

He flew helplessly in the water as he crashed into buildings with such force he made them collapse on impact. The black Zora hit the ground with a audible thud before finally skidding along the ground and smashing into a merchant cart.

"Ouch." He said.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Suirai roared as she wiped her tail smacking Ceadeus in the face. The Lagiacrus didn't stop there and opened her mouth to fire three balls of blue lightning at the beast. The monster roared with anger and annoyance as it whipped his tail up.

Suirai was pushed back slightly by the force of the tail, but stood her ground. The dermal spikes on her backs started to get super charged before she charged forward.

"**DIE!"** Suirai roared.

The leviathan charged into the great beast as she expelled her charged power. The sea god roared with pain as he shocked.

"Alright take this!" A new voice said.

Ceadeus' eye widened as he looked up to see Link up in the water.

"**YOU FILTHY WORMS!" **Ceadeus roared.

Link brought down Caladblog with great force down on Ceadeus' horn. The beast roared in pain as his his horn was cut off.

"**YOU HEATHEN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR CUTTING OFF MY PRIZED HORN!" **He bellowed.

Link then brought his sword down to stab Ceadeus in the head. Th beast roared as the sword pierced through his scales. The blood turned the water red as the great sea beast writhed with pain.

Suirai and Link backed off from the agonized sea god. They watched as the weakened body of Ceadeus floated in the water motionless.

"I guess its-" That sentence went unfinished.

Ceadeus' body came back to life as it laughed hysterically at Link and Suirai. He opened his mouth as a red ball appeared in his mouth.

"**YOU FOOLS! DRAGON RAGE!" **He shouted as he fired a bright red beam at the two.

Both the Zora and the Lagiacrus were sent into the ground as the red beam sent them into the ground. Ceadeus kept the beam going for a few moments before stopped. He smirked at the sight of his foes beaten forms. He pulled his head back as a two giant water tornadoes were sent their way. They laid up moving as the powerful spouts of water crashed into them.

"**WELL I GUESS IN THE END TRASH WILL BE TRASH!" **He roared as he fired more Dragon Rage's into Umi.

The entire south party of the city was reduced to rubble as the ancient dragon laughed manically as all the citizens tried to flee.

"**THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" **He taunted as he fired a beam straight for the fleeing citizens

The citizens didn't stand at chance. They didn't have enough time to blink before the beam annihilated them. The sea god kept the beam going and destroyed even more. All the buildings hit were destroyed and their debris was sent crashing into streets below.

The falling debris crushed everyone that was nearby and destroyed smaller buildings. Ceadeus laughed with joy as his destruction started to spread.

* * *

**Where the duo fell**

The two laid there motionless. Their combined efforts were enough to spot the sea god. They failed to finish off the haughty bastard. At the mere thought of this bastard coming out victorious enraged them. The water literally started to heat up around the two.

"_**Are you just going to give up?" **_A mysterious voice asked.

No response.

"_**Why? Why do you want to die again Link? Do...you want to die again?" **_The voice asked.

Suddenly Link's hand clenched into a fist and Suirai growled. The two eyes shot up as only one desire occurred in both of their minds.

"_**KILL CEADEUS!" **_They thought in unison.

Suddenly a bright golden glow emitted from Suirai. She gave a triumphant roar which aroused Ceadeus and caused him to look back at the sight where he had destroyed those two fools.

"**IM-IMPOSSIBLE!" **He said as he started to sweat.

Suirai roared as she became completely golden and wrapped herself around Link who stood proudly.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that wiped out what was left of the western district. Once the smoke and sand cleared a figure appeared. A figure clad in Lagiacrus Armor made from the parts of the Lagiacrus Subspecies. He raised his hand high as black lightning emitted from his hand and formed into that of a ax as another lizard like arm too place of his amputated one.

The man looked over at Ceadeus and pointed his massive ax at him.

"_**This ends now." **_He said in a double voice, one very deep, the other human

"**N-NO!" **The sea god cried.

Suddenly the man disappeared Ceadeus' eyes widened when the man appeared right in front of him. The man raised his ax high and swung horizontally. The beast gasped as his torso was cut open, blood clouded the water as the intestines of the great beast hung out.

Ceadeus gasped as he looked down to see the charred remains of his intestines dropped down. The man didn't stop there as he raised his and high and this time slashed into the beard. The sea god roared with agony as the the sight of blood matted hair floated unto the water.

"**WHAT IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU!?" **

The man didn't answer until he dispelled his ax and jointed his hands at the wrists. A ball of pure black lightning appeared between his palms.

"_**I am neither Link or Suirai. I am the one is going to destroy you!" **_ He said.

Ceadeus eyes widened as the ball of lightning grew to be the size of his very own head.

"_**Black Bomb!" **_ He cried.

The ball was set free and it came speeding towards the sea god at blazing speed. Ceadeus coughed up blood as the ball hit his gut and sent him hurling into still standing part of the city. The impact made a huge part of the city fall to ground under the great body of the enormous beast.

The man descended on to the street besides Ceadeus' tail. The giant remained motionless as the man took a few steps closer.

"_**Go ahead, try it." **_The man said.

Suddenly the tail moved up and quickly slammed down down on the man. Ceadeus laughed.

"**YOU FOOL!" **He mocked, **"I WAS PLAYING OPPOSSUM!" **

The god laughed which stopped abruptly when his tail started to raise. His eye widened when he was lifted into the air and slammed into the street. Ceadeus roared as he was he was swung in a circle which caused his head to crash into the still standing buildings. The buildings were reduced to rubble which all fell on top of the sea god.

The man swung until he made a compete circle and then then let go which sent the sea god into a undersea mountain. The monster gasped before he looked up in the air to see the man had recreated his ax.

"**YO-YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! YOU'RE A FR-FREAK! WH-WHAT ARE YOU!?" **He shouted obviously terrified.

The man's ax sparked as the lightning that made it up became more volatile. The man stoically looked down as his visor looked down upon the fallen god.

"**_Isn't it obvious?" _**He said knowingly, **_"I'm death."_**

Suddenly a image of a smirking Brone appeared behind him as Ceadeus' eyes widened.

"**NO! NOT _HIM!" _**He said.

At the moment the man dived bombed the god with the ax in a strike down motion. Ceadeus couldn't could only roar as the ax connected and large explosion occurred.

There was a ominous silence as the smoke cleared. The sight to be seen was a brutal one. The head of Ceadeus was reduced to mass of blood and meat chunks as his spine was on display to see.

The sea god was dead.

Not to far away Suirai was back in her chibi after separating from Link. She looked at the mutilated corpse of Ceadeus and smiled.

"I-I finally killed you...you bastard." She said.

At was when she realized something. She looked in all directions for her new master. She was genuinely worried something happened to him. It-it was not because she cared or anything, she just didn't want her new master dying on her.

Suddenly she spotted something she quickly swam over to it to realize it was Link. But he wasn't conscious.

"Are you dead?" She asked.

Suddenly a large crack appeared on the black Zora's face. The Lagiacrus jumped back in shock as many more cracks appeared on Zora's face and soon his entire face broke apart.

"What?" Suirai asked.

Instead of a Zora there was pointed eared man. The Lagiacrus hoisted him on her back as she swam up the to the surface.

* * *

The reason i called the Fusion (the man) is because I don't have a name for it yet.

Yes, it was Brone who was taunting Link and Suirai.


	28. Chapter 28

A pair of red eyes shot open as Link shot up to a setting position. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. His entire being wracked with pain. The former blonde felt something strange in his hand he looked down to see has a pearl shaped blue gem in his hand.

Link smirked with sinister intent.

"_The Zora Sapphire. Two down, two to go." _He thought.

"I see that you're awake." A voice said.

The former blonde turned to the side to see Suirai looking at him. She as also in her chibi form again.

"I thought you were dead." She admitted.

Link gave her a goofy smile.

"Suirai, were you...worried about me?" He asked.

The mini Lagiacrus blinked before laughing. Link's eyebrow twitched in response.

"Don't get me wrong. I could care less what happens to you, but just think about how it make me look if my master died right after we made a contract. I would be a laughing stock." She said arrogantly.

The former blonde sweat-dropped.

"_Thanks for your concern you overgrown salamander." _He thought with annoyance.

Putting that aside a completely new thought entered his mind. Tina.

"OH MY GOSH!" He shouted startling Suirai, "I DIDN'T GET TINA!"

"Yes Link?" A voice asked.

The former blonde around to see Tina laying on the shore. She gave him a bright smile as Sebastian wriggled happily in her arms. Link smiled back, but his smile soon faded as images of Umi being reduced to rubble entered his head.

"I have to tell you something Tina, Umi it was-" He started.

"Destroyed." She finished sadly.

Link lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

The mermaid wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Its not your fault. I imagine Ceadeus did most of the damage anyways." She said.

Link nodded in agreement before his eyes suddenly went down. The mermaid titled her head to the side at that. What was he looking at? The angle of is head was saying he was looking at her tail. Tina looked down to see she had human legs and her pink hole was on display.

"I-I have human legs!" She shouted shocked.

The former blonde laughed.

"Looks like it." He agreed as he pulled a blue towel out of his bag.

As he handed it to her he as, "Here, tie this around your waist. I'll get you some real underwear when we get back home."

She took it and did what he said, before she turned back to look at him.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked suddenly.

The former blonde blinked before looking at the arm he ripped off during his battle with Triton. His arm was back, which was a relief, but it was different. The arm now had pulsating white markings similar to the ones Triton had. He pinched it to see if it felt any different, it did. His arm was now super hard for some reason, yet still weighed the same.

"What?" He asked as he examined his arm.

"I have to ask Gnarl about this when I get back."

Tina titled her head to the side.

"Who is Gnarl?" She asked.

Link sighed.

"A minion of mine," He answered, "Can you walk?"

The mermaid titled her head to the side again.

"Walk? What is that?" She asked.

Link sweat-dropped as did Suirai. The two looked at each other before giving a exasperated sigh, Sebastian started to laugh.

"Walking is using your feet to get place." Sebastian said, "You need these to walk."

The Totodile pointed to his feet. Tina's mouth formed into a 'o'. Link pulled her to her feet as he showed her how to walk.

"One foot in front of the other." He said.

Tina nodded and tried her best to copy him, but she lost her balance and fell down on her butt.

"Ouch."

Link sighed.

"This is going to take a while," He glowered, "How about I tell you the story of how I found Umi."

_Flashback_

_Link swam aimlessly in the sea with Suirai following close behind. They had been at this for a while and continued to do so until Link turned to Suirai._

"_Um...where is Umi?" He asked._

_The mini Lagiacrus rolled her eyes._

"_North-east you moron. Jeez, how did this guy get to become The Overlord."_

_TW entered the conversation, "Beats me, I've only known him for a few months and even I'm surprised about how big of a moron he can be."_

_Link growled, _

"_Shup the fuck up you chibi bitch! Also fuck off TW! If I remember correctly you are the most stupid of all the Overlords, you know why? Because you got drown by a loli witch after you called her flat chested. I'm met that witch and I'M STILL BREATHING."_

_Ocot mentally nodded._

"_I agree."_

_The Fierce Deity snorted._

"_Even I wasn't killed that easily. They needed legions to beat me, but you...just a loli witch. You're pathetic you don't even deserve to be among us."_

"_Shut fuck up you mindless apes. All of you are just angry because I am the only one that surpassed you in mistresses of all types. I am also the only one that conquered more women and land than all three of you put together, am I right?" TW retorted._

_All the Overlords past and present when quite._

"_Fuck you TW! You did that because you made a lot of queens kill their husbands." Suirai added._

_Link narrowed his eyes._

"_That is so low even for me." He said as swam in the direction of Umi._

_Later, in Umi._

_The black Zora walked down the street of the merchant district, Suirai close by his side. He looked all around to look at the different buildings. There was a market, a few different restaurants, and a whorehouse judging by who was standing outside. Link instantly noticed something that he thought was strange. There was more citizens that looked like fish than who looked like Tina, half fish. The ones he did see had a aura of nobility and royalty about them_

"_Interesting." He thought._

"_What have we here? It seems that the lowest of the low of the sea, a Zora HA! Look at his skin its black." A arrogant and disgusting voice said._

_Link turned around to see a merman. He was short a fat, had chin length blonde hair, and was giving Link a look of supremacy. He looked like a spoiled brat. He also has a few mermaids hanging off of him as well, but they weren't really attractive either. The were 'flat' in Link's book._

_They all laughed as they pointed at Link. The black Zora just sighed._

"_I think I know why he is here. He is here because his people exiled him because of his skin. Hahaha! Why don't you serve us as out own personal jester? We will take good care you." She mocked._

_Suddenly Link smiled a twisted smiled. The merfolk stopped laughing as a shiver when down their spines. He then turned to face everyone, commoner and nobles alike._

"_Get away! There is going to be blood!" He said._

_The crowd gasped as the backed off. The fat merman just laughed._

"_Aw, look at that he is-" That sentence when unfinished as Link appeared in a flash in front of him and sliced his hand off._

_The noble screamed with pain as the crowd watched on with horror. The fat noble began to cry as one of his 'friends' came to his aid._

"_I will tell my father about this! He'll call some thugs to punish you!" He cried._

_Link's smile grew at the screams of pain. He laughed evilly which sent shiver down everyone's spine as his eyes turned a bright red. His eyes promised hell to those who would incur his wrath. The women turned to glare ta him._

"_Do you know who is father is?" She asked as she trued to comfort her master._

_Link shrugs._

"_Don't know, don't care. I don't like killing women even if they are ugly and old like you," He said with a feral smile._

_The women gulped as he walked past her and slowy approached the fat noble, who fearfully tried to escape. Every step put more and more fear in his heart until the Zora was only a few inches away from his face._

"_Are you afraid?" Link asked as he raised his fin blade, "You should be."_

_Suddenly a scream of pure terror and agony filled the street as Link hacked off his arm and then proceed to cut him limb from limb. The weak members of the crowd all ran away, while the stronger ones all watched with fear and disgust. _

_Link smirked as he gripped the noble's face._

"_Next time keep your mouth shut!" He threatened as he punched into his neck and ripped out his vocal cords. "Oh wait, you can. I think I overdid it, oh well."_

_The black Zora then turned to face the crowd, who flinched in response._

"_You didn't see anything. If you tell anyone what you saw today. I will hunt you down and make you shallow your own tail." He threatened with a sweet smile._

_The crowd gulped before nodded. Link smirked before turning to Suirai._

"_Are you hungry Suirai?" He asked._

_The mini Lagiacrus nodded. Link turned the side to a big shrimp vender who was still horrified by the sequence of events._

"_Four big shrimp please." He ordered cheerfully._

_The vender gulped and handed him the shrimp._

"_Its on the house." He said_

_Link took the shrimp happily as he gave half of them to Suirai._

"_Thank you! Jeez, the people in Umi are so nice." He thanked, before he walked away._

"_Wow, you are a freak. I've never seen such insanity in mu life. The way you change from a sadist to the opposite is just...disturbing." She said._

_Link laughed._

"_A gift of mine."_

_Soon after the vender fainted._

_Flashback End._

Tina blinked as finished his story. He took a while to tell it, but just long enough for her to get walking down. She was now walking...on a toddler level. It was a start.

Link sighed as picked up his bag.

"Alright! Time to head home!" He shouted enthusiastically as the sun went down.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

At Link's estate Claudette sat in office doing important work, and by important work she was doodling pictures of cute things. This was a secret habit and hobby she had that no one knew about. She planned on keeping it that way and went to great lengths to conceal it.

"_I wonder if Link would like these." _She wondered.

Suddenly a guard came in holding a letter. The thunderclap general jumped a bit before she crumpled the man and threw it in the trash.

"Lady Claudette, this mail just arrived from your husband." He said.

She nodded.

"Put it on the desk and call Welveria."

A few moments later a certain pissed of violet haired women came walking in with the guard lifted above her head with one hand.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I was taking a nap when this maggot came knocking on my door like he owned the damned thing! I was think about killing him myself or letting Melona have fun with him."

The guard gulped as Claudette held up the letter and a package

"Link sent a letter and package. Also if remember correctly weren't you the one suppose to keep track of messages of Link?"

Welveria's cheeks burned red as she looked away.

"Ahh, I forgot what I said, read the letter already."

Claudette smirked.

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up Thunder Slut."

The red head chuckled as she opened the letter up.

_Dear My Cherry Pies_

_I am having a lot of fun here in Magnolia Town; learning, eating, killing. I even have a love story with a women name Alicia. I had 'done the dirty' with her. She is very good in bed. I also sent somethings I picked up._

_Welveria the bottle is for you and filled with Dragon Blood. It represents the burning, fiery heat I feel for you. Claudette I sent you a lot of cute stuffed animals and some very special Dango. Oh, by the way a series of books are going to delivered to the estate, place them on my desk please._

_Now for the really good news. I also picked up all sorts of lingerie and costumes for when I get back home. Unil them kisses._

_Love,_

_Link_

_P.S. The costumes are a french maid, a school girl, a sailor, etc._

Claudette's face turned red at the end of the letter as she looked. Welveria, however, didn't take the news so well. At the very mention of the name Alicia she threw the guard she was lifting out the window, but she and Claudette could agree on one thing.

"KILL THAT BITCH AND CUT THAT BASTARD'S MANHOOD OFF!"

In Fairy Tail a certain brunette sneezed as a feeling of dread went up her spine. At the same down certain Overlord sneezed as he walked down a road holding hands with a certain blue haired mermaid. He looked up at sky and smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A series of torches lit a dark room as they shined their light on a brutal scene. The mighty King Triton nailed to a cross in a particular brutal fashion. They were nails in his writs and at the fin of his tail, they were also in his lungs, his hips and his neck. The fall king couldn't scream or make a sound down to his mouth being sown shut. His face was stained with tears due to a diabolical device holding his eyes open.

"**Look what we have here. The mighty King Triton reduced to a stain on society." **A mocking voice said.

Suddenly Brone appeared in front of the king in his cloaked form. His silver eyes shined through the shadow of his hood. The king flinched which made the mysterious being laugh.

"**This is reward Triton. This is what you get for committing those deeds." **He said as he materialized his scythe.

The king flinched.

"**Oh don't worry I won't use this on you, and besides...they have first dibs." **He said pointing to a group of figures that came out of the shadows.

If Triton's eyes could get any wider they would. He instantly recongized who the figures were. They were.

His daughters.

All the ones he scarified to Ceadeus. Now they were here to punish him. Brone laughed as his body started to fade away.

"**I'll see you in Hell."**

* * *

Yes King Triton is in hell.

The reason Tina didn't freak out that Link saw her vagina was because it Mermaids don't have teh same thing.


	29. Chapter 29

I Hate My Home Arc

* * *

A few days had passed since the death of Ceadeus and the afternoon sun as shining brightly over the Queen's Continent as Link and company walked on the road at Link's estate.

"We're almost home." Link said..

The former blonde sweat-dropped dropped as Tina jumped and ran all over the place. She seemed a lot more hyperactive today as opposed to her timid demeanor. He looked to his side to see Suirai was resting on his shoulder with a bored look on her face.

"I'm bored." She said.

Link rolled his eyes.

"You look bored." He said.

Suirai snorted.

"You look ugly."

Link narrowed his eyes at her as the Estate got closer and closer.

"Shut up!" He snarled, "Hey, where is Sebastian?"

Tina made pointed to Link's other shoulder. He looked to see a slumbering Sebastian on his shoulder. The former blonde sighed.

* * *

At Link's estate things were much more tense than usual, which was saying something especially when Welveria and Claudette entered the same room. This, however, was something very different.

In Link's office Claudette sat behind his desk with slightly pudgy Welveria standing behind her wearing a long purple dress. In front of them sitting on the couch were the mercenaries.

"Now, I bet you're all wonder why I called you here, right?" Claudette asked.

All of the mercenaries nodded.

"You remember the messenger?" She asked.

They all nodded.

"The guy with the black hair and the slitted red eyes?" Cloud asked.

Welveria nodded.

"He has betrayed the Overlord is on is way to kill us. Your job is subdue him and if you do so, your pay will be tripled. Also anyone with him is to be captured as well."

The mercenaries all widened at that, except Auron. He stood as quite and stoic as ever, but this time he had a accusing tone to his voice.

"Why does it require all four of us to take down one messenger. This seems rather strange. There is something you're not telling us isn't there?" He asked.

Claudette narrowed her eyes.

"All will be revealed soon," She ordered, "Just do it."

Auron stared back before leaving the room. The others looked at the thunderclap general before following suit.

The redheaded sighed.

"I hope they last that long." She grimaced.

* * *

**Later**

Link and company were now just feet away from the entrance of the Estate when Link stopped suddenly. His red eyes looked to the right; nothing, then the left; nothing. He didn't hear a thing, the entire estate was quite.

This couldn't be good.

"I'm waiting for something bad to happen." He said.

Suddenly he looked up the sky to see a man wielding a large sword coming down upon him. Link instinctively pushed Tina out of the way and rolled out of way as the man came down. The former blonde turned back to see the entire sword shattered the ground.

His eyes widened as he looked at the wielder.

"_Th-that looks like-" _His thought when unfinished when he saw the wielder's face.

Cloud.

"Long time to see...traitor." Cloud said as he glared at Link.

The former blonde blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, "I haven't-"

Suddenly he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and put his arm up just in time for it block a sword. Link winced in anticipation as he waited for his arm to start bleeding or worse...come off.

But it didn't. Link wore a confused look which soon turned to shock when he noticed it was his special arm that had blocked it.

"_Interesting." _He thought.

The former blonde then pushed Auron away. The swordsman was sent skidding back as he struggled to keep his balance.

"I see now." Link said.

The former blonde turned around to Tina who was looking back at him.

"Run! They're after you!" He shouted.

Tina's eyes widened as she got to her feet and started to run away. Link turned back to Cloud and Auron and took a unarmed stance. His eyes suddenly widened when he turned to the direction Tina had ran in.

"_Wait! Where is Tifa and Lightning?" _He thought frantically.

* * *

**With Tina**

The blue haired mermaid ran as fast as she could with Sebastian in her arms. Although, even her fastest was slow since she was still learning to walk.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She frightfully looked over her shoulder to see two women chasing after her; one with pink hair the other with brown.

"_Why are they chasing me? I've done nothing wrong." _She thought.

"Get back here!" The pink haired one shouted.

Suddenly Tina felt something grasp her wrist. The mermaid winced as she was roughly grabbed by the haired one.

"Got you!" She said.

Tina winced at the roughness.

"LET GO!" She screamed.

Suddenly a ear drum shattering scream emitted from her mouth. Lightning was sent hurling into a tree as Tina screamed. The pink haired mercenary held her ears in pain as she laid against the tree. Tina turned to run, but unbeknownst to her, Tifa had snuck behind her and swiftly knocked her out with a chop to the neck.

"I got her Lightning." She said.

Lightning cupped her ear.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

The brown haired mercenary winced at the volume of her voice. She picked Tina off the ground bridal style.

"I said I got her." She said.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Lightning shouted back.

Tifa sweat-dropped as she made her way back to the Estate.

"Never mind."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Back with Link**

The former blonde rolled sidestepped as Cloud came down on him with Braver. Link smirked as he punched him and the gut then uppercutted him into the air.

"Weak!" Link taunted.

The former blonde then propelled himself in the air, causing the ground to shatter under his feet. Link the assaulted Cloud with a mixture of brutal punches and kicks before kicking him into the ground. The former blonde narrowed his eyes at the sight of Cloud being knocked unconscious.

"_Hmm." _

"No mercy! **Dragon Fang!" **Auron cried.

Link looked up just as Auron came down in front of him. The swordsmen impaled his sword into the ground. A few seconds later the ground beneath Link erupted with fire. The former blonde jumped him into the sky as he stabbed his thumb into his palm.

"**Branch of Sin: Bloody Bullet Barrage!" **

Suddenly a whole storm of bullet sized shot out of Link's bleeding palm. Auron dodged them as best as he could, but the barrage was too much and a stray bullet headed for his head. Auron put his sword up just in time to block it, but a small explosion occurred.

"_Where is he?" _Auron thought as the smoke obscured his vision.

"**Branch of Sin: Bloody Fist!" **

Auron's eyes widened as a figure came speeding towards him through the smoke. The figure had his fist pulled to strike and to make matters worse it was covered in a blood made gauntlet. Link smirked as he punched forward and nailed Auron in the face.

"Its over!" Link yelled.

Auron hurled towards the front gate and smacked against it painful. He didn't make a sound as he slid the ground. A further inspection would reveal he was knocked, his sunglasses broken, and blood trickled out of his nose.

Link sighed as he dispelled his blood fist just as he sensed a new presence. He turned around to see Lighting and Tifa holding a unconscious Tina. He gave them a death glare as he emitted a murderous aura that sent shivers down the mercenaries spines.

"_**You!" **_He growled in a demonic voice as his arm began to glow.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR A THING!"

Unbeknownst to him there was a thundercloud forming right over his head. He went completely unaware until his face faulted and looked up.

"Well...shit." He said.

Suddenly a enormous bolt of lightning shot down and struck the former blonde. Link screamed in agony from the powerful blast as the lightning painfully entered and just as violently exited his body. His body was still weakened from his fight with Ceadeus a few days ago so this attack was crushing to him.

Once it stopped Link dropped to one knee as lightning started to discharge.

"How could you have a affair with another women?" A familiar voice said.

Link didn't have time to response before he was blasted with a powerful bolt of purple energy. This time his vision started to blur as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Ouch!" He said.

Suddenly the image of a pudgy woman wearing a dress came into his view. She seemed to eying Tina.

"So this is Alicia." She said.

"She's not Alicia...you fat bitch. She is Tina." Link said before he passed out.

Welveria's cheeks burned red as she began to kick Link's unconscious body.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted as tried to kick Link to death.

Fortunately for Link, Claudette stopped her.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the treeline**

A pair of large purple eyes watched the scene unfold from the cover of the trees. The eyes belong to a beautiful large white wolf, something completely out of place for this time of the year.

"**Perhaps...I should come back later." **A voice said.

The wolf turned and ran into the trees.

"_**Master won't like this, not one bit."**_

* * *

Now...for all of you who have read my other Story 'The White Wolf' you should know who that was in the treeline.

The arcs from now on are going to be named.


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning!: There is a spoiler for Queen's Blade Rebellion at the end of this chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

_A powerful wind whipped over a forest as Link blurred through the forest with impossible speed. He weaved in and out through the trees as he approached a high cliff over a the sea. The waves crashed against the cliff with great force, that guaranteed pain and even death to those to were foolish enough to jump._

"_What is this?" Link asked as he looked down at the crashing waves._

"_What purpose do I serve?" He asked as he turned his back._

"_What would it be like to...die again?" He spread his arms out._

"_Why am I back?" He leaned backwards and fell of the edge._

_As he fell to the waters a series of images of a pregnant Welveria entered his mind. He saw Welveria revealing to him she was pregnant. He saw images of the actual birth...to a-a beautiful baby girl._

"_**What you do with the power I've given to you falls to you and you alone."** A voice said._

"_**I wonder, will you use it to destroy?" **A image of Hyrule burning._

"_**Or create?" ** A image of the birth._

_Just as Link was about to hit the water time seemed to slow down._

"_Brone, stop mocking me." He said._

_The voice laughed._

"_**I'm not mocking you. I was playing with you, but I can assure you Welveria is in fact pregnant." **_

_Link snorted._

"_You're a death god. How would you know about a birth."_

"_**I know every birth, because every birth...ends with a death."**_

"_That's not possible!" _

"_**Hmph! We'll see." **Then there was a snap._

Suddenly Link's eyes shot open as he sat up. He panted heavily as he looked all around to see where he was. There were no cliffs in sight, that was good. However, where he was instead wasn't any better, he was in the cell he was put in when he attacked Count Vance.

The power draining cell.

"Was that all a dream?" He asked out loud.

"Nice to see you're awake Master." A rat like voice said.

Link turned to the cell doors to see Gnarl standing there with the Zora Sapphire in his hand. The elder minion smiled.

"You brought back the Zora Sapphire as well. Also the beast, Suirai explained everything. You are off the hook with your mistresses...for now." He said before he left.

Link sighed, as a new person appeared in front of his cell. He looked up to see it was Welveria who was glaring at him while her cheeks burned red. Link growled as he shot up and charged towards the bars only to notice he was chained to the wall behind him by his ankles and wrists.

"WELVERIA!" He shouted enraged.

The witch smirked.

"You put this upon yourself. You should have known better." She deducted.

The former blonde growled as tried to break the chains, but they wouldn't break.

"What is this?" He asked.

Welveria smirked.

"I examined the cell Vance originally designed and I came to one conclusion...it didn't work. So, I had Gnarl to upgrade the cell so now even someone like you can't escape!" She explained.

Link went quite as the witch smirked triumphantly, until he started to laugh. Link laughed manically as a dark aura appeared around him and a mass of shadows emitted from his body. The shadows twisted into forms of friends.

Welveria's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? How are you doing this? You shouldn't be able to use your powers in that cell. I upgraded it."

Link laughed.

"YOU SHOULD REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH MY DEAR!" He screamed, "NOW WHY DO YOU LOOK FAT AND WHY DO YOU'RE BOOBS LOOK BIGGER? NO LIKE I'M CONPLAINING THOUGH! ALSO WHAT IS WITH THAT DRESS? IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY SEXAPPEAL AT ALL!

The witch blushed as she rushed down the hallway in a huff.

"None of your business! I was going to let you out, but now YOU CAN GET YOURSELF OUT!" She screamed.

"WELVERIA!"

* * *

**In a bedroom**

Tina was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. She was laying on top of a lavish bed fitted with aquamarine silk sheets and soft pillows. The room was decorated with all sorts of things associated with things associated with the sea. There was also a dresser and a larger than average bathroom.

Just then the girl began to stir. She yawned as she sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around.

Suddenly the door opened and two maids walked in. One had pink hair and was holding a pair of white underwear and a blue dress, the other had red and had a scythe.

"Who are you?" The mermaid asked.

The two maids bowed.

"I am Airi." The red head introduced.

"I am Virgo, we mean you no harm Miss Tina." The pink haired one said.

Tina relaxed a bit as the Airi began to speak.

"Lady Claudette and Mistress Welveria have requested your presence in the Great Hall. Please put these on." She said as Virgo held the clothes out.

Tina blinked as she took the bra. She examined it and deducted...she had no idea what the hell it was. She didn't even know where it could go.

"Um...what is this?" She asked as she pointed to the bra.

Airi giggled at the girl's innocence.

"Underwear." She answered.

Tina gave a 'what the hell?' look.

"Under...wear?"

Airi sighed as she put down her scythe and grabbed Tina's blouse. She peeled it off quickly as she took the bra from Tina's hands.

"Allow me to dress you."

A few minutes later.

Tina now wearing the dress as she walked behind the maids down the hallway. The three passed all things such as vases, plants, busts, and bookshelves as they made their way to a pair doors.

"Where is Sebastian?" Tina asked suddenly.

Virgo looked over her shoulder.

"Your pet is sleeping." She answered.

At that moment Airi pushed to double doors open to reveal everyone, expect Link and Gnarl where there. Claudette was sitting behind the desk, with Welveria standing right next to her, Lightning, Tifa and Cloud were sitting on a couch on he right side of the room, with Auron standing to the side, and finally Melona was leaning against the wall.

"Please, take a seat." Claudette offered gesturing to the seat right in front of desk.

Tina did so hesitantly, but not before giving the mercenaries a look. The mermaid folded her arms.

"Who are you and why did you attack us."

Claudette knitted her fingers together as she closed her eyes.

"The real question here is who are _you _and why _you _were hanging around our husband." She said.

"Husband?" All the mercenaries, except Lightning who just shouted.

"WHAT!? I'VE TOLD YOU GUYS I CAN'T HEAR A THING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

Tina blushed.

"That was my fault, my bad."

"WHAT!?"

Welveria groaned as she waved her hands.

"There you can hear again. NOW STOP YELLING!"

The pink hair mercenary nodded. The witch smirked as she folded her arms.

"Don't tell me you four idiots didn't notice that it took two very powerful attacks to knock him out. He also defeated Auron and Cloud using his hands alone and odds were none of you could be him alone.

Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"Who is he then and why were you so pissed off that he had a fair? Is he your lover?" She asked.

Welveria shook her head.

"No he is more than just a lover." She started.

"He is your employer. The Messenger s the Overlord, he just likes using disguises to enter places without getting attention." Claudette finished.

At the very mention of the word 'Overlord' shivers were sent down the mercenaries spines even Auron's, but Cloud didn't seem to be paying attention for whatever reason.

* * *

**_Inside Cloud's head._**

_The blonde mercenary was sitting on a throne as Virgo, Airi, and Elina all waited on him. The red head was feeding him grapes from the vine._

"_How are the grapes master?" She asked._

_Cloud smiled as he ate one._

"_Just perfect."_

_A pair of soft, small hands then wrapped round his neck and started to message his shoulders. He groaned as he relaxed into the message._

"_Does it feel good master?" Elina asked, "Or would you prefer it...farther down."_

"_Yes please."_

_He then looked down to see Virgo shining his shoes. She smiled as she looked up at him._

"_Can't have you wearing dirty shoes master." She said._

"_No we can't."_

* * *

**Outside Cloud's mind.**

Tifa waved her hand in front of Cloud's face. She snapped to try and get his attention before sighing and getting off the couch. She took a deep breath in before she kicked Cloud straight in the nose. The blonde fell to the ground holding his now bleeding nose.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He shouted.

Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"You were think like a pervert again weren't you? This is serious business." She scolded.

Cloud blushed and looked away as Tifa sighed. Claudette sighed before explaining everything...again.

"So the messenger was the Overlord this whole time?" He asked for assurance.

Everyone nodded as Cloud sighed.

"Well, now I don't feel like such a loser." He said.

His fellow mercenaries have him looks.

"You are a Cloud loser. You don't have a harem, you don't have minions, you don't have land. You, compared to the Overlord, are a loser." He said coldly.

Cloud blinked.

"Jeez, Auron that was cold."

Tifa waved her hand.

"Now, now Cloud isn't a loser." She said.

The blonde's eyes began to sparkled with hope.

"He is more a moronic simpleton." She finished.

Cloud shrank before he turned to Lightning.

"Don't say a word Claire."

The pink haired mercenary pointed her Gunblade in gun form at Cloud's head.

"Say my name again and I'll put a bullet through your skull, you repugnant simpleton!" She threatened.

Cloud gulped.

"Won't happen again Clai- I mean Lightning."

Welveria sighed as she left the room.

"I'm going to my room. Link will be free in a bit."

* * *

**Later**

Link was still struggling against the chains that kept him bound the wall. He pulled and pulled until he gave up to regain his energy go do it again later. He panted as he looked back to see he had almost pulled the chains out of the wall.

"_Just a little bit more." _He thought, _"One, two the-"_

Link stopped when he noticed Claudette standing outside of his cell. She was wearing a brown fur coat that covered her entire body.

"Where are you going Link? I was just about to visit you and tell you something...important." She said in a sultry voice.

"What do you waaaaant?" He asked, as she dropped the coat to reveal she was wearing lacy red undergarments underneath.

"Damn!" He barked.

The red head giggled as she opened the door. She swayed her hips as she approached Link and when she got close enough, cupped his cheeks.

"I want you...to give me your seed." She said.

She then pushed her lips against his on a passionate kiss. They kissed each other fiercely as their tongues fought for dominate, neither one giving an inch. They continued to due this until they pulled away for air, during this time Link tried to grope one of her breasts. She noticed this and pressed her finger against his head, shocking him...literally.

"Gaaah! What the? Since when can you do that?" He asked.

"Gnarl gave me lightning runes." She answered.

Link nodded before he smirked. He couldn't move his arms or legs well, but he could move his head. He leaned down to deliver soft, hot, kisses on her jawline and her neck. She moaned with delight as his lips kissed her soft skin with such passion.

"Oh! Right there." She cried as he sucked on the crock of her neck.

He happily obliged until she pulled away. She smirked as she reached behind her back and unhooked the bra allowed her large breast to spill free. Link drooled as he looked at her hardened nipples.

"Not yet." She said before she shocked him again.

"Ouch! Damn that hurts!" He said.

She giggled as she grabbed her breasts and lifted them to his face.

"Suck." She ordered.

Link happily obliged and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue licked and teased her sensitive nipple. She let this happen for a while before pulling away and allowing him to do the same to her other breast.

"Alright that is enough." She said.

The red head then dropped to her knees right in front of Link's erect member which was creating a bulge in his pants. She licked her lips as she freed it from its tight confines. His erect throbbing member was now on display.

"_He's rather large." _She thought.

Link groaned as she licked his slit. This was possibly the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. Although what she did next was a close second. She took the head into her mouth and began to kiss, suck, and lick on it. Link moaned and groaned with approval.

"_Damn! I'm so close!" _He thought.

Claudette then started to bob her head up and down. Link could her gagging when his member when too far down her throat. Every bob, brought him close and closer to until he finally climaxed into her mouth.

She pulled away her cheek puffed out.

"_What a...interesting flavor." _She thought.

What she did next shocked both Link and herself. She swallowed before she stood back up and peeled her red lacy panties off to reveal her shaved pink hole. The thunderclap general backed up until she felt his head enter her hole.

She groaned as his member moved deeper and deeper into her crevice. She felt his trusting and out already even before her walls adjusted to his size. She swung around and slapped his side shocking him in the process.

"Ouch." He said.

"Hold on moment. I'm still not use to your size." She said.

After a few moments she could finally feel her walls closing down on his member. She nodded as a sigh to go on, which he did so eagerly. Every thrust caused Claudette to cry out in absolute pleasure as she approached her limit...as did Link.

"Claudette I think I'm gonna-" Link began to say.

"Me too."

After a few more thrust they both cried out with absolute delight as he shot his white seed into her womb. Claudette collapsed on the floor with a smile on her face will Link stood standing. He was breathing heavily and was clearly fatigued a bit. He inhaled sharply before he ripped the chains out of the wall.

"Well then." He said as he picked up Claudette.

"Barrier exist to be broken." He said.

* * *

**Later**

Link had cleaned Claudette up and placed her in bed, but not before giving her a good night kiss. He then took a bath, got dressed in his usual attire and entered his office. Link sat behind his desk as looked through the books that were placed on his desk. They were the exact alchemical books he had ordered from Nasus' library a while ago.

"Interesting, these will be useful later." He said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter its open." He said.

At that moment Welveria entered the room. Her cheeks were tinged red as she walked up right in front of Link's desk.

"When did you get out?" She asked.

Link sighed as he put the book down.

"About five minutes ago." He answered, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The witch blushed harder as she nodded.

"Yes, L-Link I'm...pregnant." She said.

Link gave he a shocked look before laughing.

"What a joke! Me a father? HA! I'm dead, I can't even impregnate." He said.

"**Actually you're wrong. You're not dead." **The voice of Brone said

Link blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"**You're not dead. I didn't revive your old body, I made you a new one made of the different parts of other bodies merged into a single vessel." **Brone said.

Link's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

Brone sighed.

"**You're body is made of different bodies. I made it from the body of Gannondorf, Ocot, TW, Fierce Deity, and even a piece of myself."**

Link didn't say a thing.

"**Its strange. You're soul and body evolve after each fight and it seems you're more alive than you were when you actually were alive."**

"So I was created?" Link asked.

"**In a way yes. When I made this body I expected you be a mindless animal like the Beserker. You surprised me when you were able to take a hold of you humanity and stay sentient. Your soul is the same, your body is different, but they are both changing." **He explained.

Link's smiled a bit.

"How is my soul changing?"

Brone sighed.

"**Your soul and body are adapting. Take that arm of yours as an example. When you killed Ceadeus a part of his soul was absorbed into you and your body adapted it into a physical power. You now have some of the power Ceadeus had. **

Link nodded.

"**You are in a class all your own. Your species will now be known as The Lost Source, or LS for short. I will leave with this; what you do with the power I give you is up to you and you alone to decide."**

"Thank you Brone."

"**I wonder...will you ever cease to interest me?" **

With that the God of Boundaries/Death was gone. Link smiled as he turned to Welveria.

"Have you decided on name yet?" He asked.

The witch shook her head as Link dropped to his knees and hugged her stomach lovingly.

"I have one. How about...Annelotte?" He asked.

* * *

**Outside of the Estate**

A pair of violet eyes was watching the entire scene. Although, they were a distance away from the estate they eyes were able to see what was happening. A white wolf growled as it looked upon the scene.

"_**Well shit. This is bad! The master is going to be pissed when he sees this." **_

Undisclosed location

The room was dark as a mysterious, unseen, shadowy figure watched the events through a crystal ball. A enraged voice began to speak as the events went on.

"Damn you! Damn you! How dare you lay your hands on my beautiful daughter!" The voice said.

The figure calmed down a bit after a while, but not by much.

"I will not forgive you for this! If you EVER come to the Demon Gate, I will make you suffer more than Brone ever could!" He said.

The figure gripped the ball and shattered it.

With the wolf.

The wolf was not rolling on the ground in pure agony as it rubbed is head into the ground.

"**MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES THEY BURN!" **

The wolf lifted its head to reveal its eyes were bleeding. The wolf winced as a enraged voice entered its head.

"_CYRUS! Pick up a new Crystal Ball before you come back." _

"_**Yes master." **_

The wolf huffed.

"**Just 578 human years of servitude left...what fun."**

* * *

Ta-da! It was Cyrus from my Story the White Wolf.

So there were a lot of revelations in this chapter. So what you guys think of Brone?

Also I know Cloud isn't really like that, but its funny that he is in this case.


	31. Chapter 31

Two weeks had passed since Link's return. When he had came back he received a rather harsh and questioning 'hello' from the mercenaries, who were under the direct orders of Welveria and Claudette. Link was able to defeat Cloud and Auron quite easily, but he was knocked unconscious by simultaneous attacks from Claudette and Welveria. He later escaped but not before copulating with Claudette. Welveria later confessed that she was pregnant, while resist at first Link accepted that and they agreed on the name Annelotte.

The last weeks were uneventful and Link stayed in his office most of the time. He would only come out when it was absolutely necessary. Link was now in his office examining the map of Queen's Continent.

"_Hmm...the Elves here." _He thought as he pointed to a nearby forest.

"_Dwarfs here." _Iron and Gemstone Mountain.

"_Humans every well else, except in the Swamplands." _All cities and towns.

The former blonde tapped his chin in thought as he thought about all the strategic points. The Elves weren't a threat right now, but it would be best to keep a eye on them. The Dwarfs produce superior weapons and the Humans did a little bit of everything.

"_Maybe I can choke Aldra off. If can capture all these towns around the capital I can cut off trade and isolate them, so they would be weak for one giant siege." _He thought with a evil smirk.

Link then picked one of the books up and started to read. This book showed a lot of thing Lieselotte didn't teach him, but it showed a lot of what she did. As he read a master level alchemy book a small little note caught his attention.

"Interesting...Homunculus." He said.

At that moment Welveria and Claudette entered the room. This time Welveria was wearing a black dress while Claudette was wearing her normal attire.

"Good morning." They said at the same time.

Link laughed as he looked at the two.

"For two lovely ladies who don't like each other you sure hang out a lot." He said.

The two blushed before looking away from each other. Link laughed before he got up and kissed Welveria and her stomach, and then Claudette. Welveria came first since she was carrying his first born.

"So Link, what are you planning on doing with Tina?" Claudette asked.

Link sighed.

"What do I plan to do with her? I had planned on her staying here, problem?" He asked.

Welveria glared at him as she harvested her hormonal rage. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"No! Tell us what your real plan is! I know you've been planing this! I know you enough!" She angrily shouted.

The former blonde smirked evilly at that, both the ladies adopted a shocked look. They knew what look meant.

"YOU PLAN ON MAKING HER A MISTRESS!?" They shouted in unison.

"Again I ask, problem?" He asked as he gave them a glare complete with shining red eyes.

The both shivered, "No."

Suddenly Link gave them a sickeningly sweet smile. The two started to sweat as he began to speak with a overly joyful tone.

"Well I'll start my plan by stealing her heart just like I did with you two." He said as he gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

Link dropped to his knees and planted a kiss on Welveria's budging stomach.

"Daddy is going to get you a third mommy." He said, which made both of the women blush.

He got up walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at the two behind him.

"Try to get along while I'm gone." He said.

* * *

**Later**

Link walked down the exquisitely decorated hallways of the estate was he made his way to Tina's room. As he approached the mermaid's room he was surprised to see Melona leaning against the wall of the door. She smirked as she looked at him.

"Wow, I got to admit you've got a weird taste in women, not only that you know they're obsessively possessive of their property. They sent mercenaries after you! And yet you still spare them. What are you a masochist or something?" She said.

Link laughed.

"Oh, yeah I missed you too...monster." He mocked.

Melona growled as she made a sword from her goo arm. She pointed right at Link's throat, but the man didn't flinch. In fact he actually smirked.

"Watch your tongue you freak!" She snarled.

The former blonde laughed as his eyes turned red. Melona gulped as he began to laugh manically.

"**You're a shape-shifting smile ball. Yeah, I'm the freak. You'd best learn your place around your place around here Melona or I will teach it to you. You know what I'm capable of Melona, you know who I am. If I wanted to drain every ounce of your entire being and consume it. You KNOW me, remember that saggy tits."**

Melona nodded as Link walked past her. She shivered a bit.

"_It was just a joke, jeez."_

* * *

**In Tina's Room**

The blue haired mermaid lounged lazily on her bed as she scratched Sebastian's belly. She was wearing a blue babydoll curtsey of Airi who was teaching her about clothes and how to put them on. Her first experience with the babydoll wasn't a good one and required Airi to cut her out of it.

"Sebastian, what do you think of Link?" She asked.

The Totodile thumped his leg from her belly-scratching.

"He seems...interesting. I personally like him, but something about him is definitely off." He said.

Tina sighed.

"He did save us both from Ceadeus." She ask.

Sebastian nodded.

"True."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

As if on cue Link came walking through the door. He gave her a surprised looked when he noticed she was still in her sleepwear. Her babydoll exposed a decent amount of cleavage and leg. Link had to use every ounce of his being not to jump on her now.

"_Damn! I would like to eat some of that! Yummy, yummy. I think I will start with a sushi diet."_ He thought as he mentally caressed her soft skin.

Tina smiled.

"Hi Link, did you need something?" She asked.

Finally snapping out of his fantasy Link shook his head. He gave her a nervous smiled as he sheepishly scratched he back of his head.

"No not really. I just thought that we could talk." He repiled.

The mermaid smiled as she scooped Sebastian up in her arms.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Link tapped his chin.

"What was it like in Umi?" He asked.

Tina gave him a bright smile. She always loved to talk about Umi, it was such a shame it was destroyed. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes, but she pushed them back down.

"It was simply beautiful. Umi was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Although it was hard to live there since a lot was expected from you if you were merfolk. I loved the city, but I wanted to see places beyond that." She said.

Link nodded.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

The former blonde's head dropped as he looked down at the ground. Tina titled her head to the side before looking at Sebastian who was just as confused as she was. She must have hit a nerve somewhere.

"Where I am from was like my Umi. I'm from a place called Hyrule, I had friends there, I had a job there, I had a home there." He said sadly.

Tina gasped.

"What about family?"

The former blonde shook his head.

"I never knew them." He answered.

At that Tina adopted a sad look.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Link waved her off.

"Don't be. The next time I see Hyrule...it will be under new management." He said ominously.

Tina and Sebastian shivered from his tone.

"So as a mermaid what can you do?" He suddenly asked.

The blue haired mermaid smiled.

"I can swim extremely fast, change my tail into legs, I have a sonic scream, hydrokinesis, cyrokinesis, and the infamous Siren Song." She answered proudly.

Link titled his head to the side.

"Siren Song? What is that?" He asked.

Tina smirked as she opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice was so melodic and beautiful Link felt his mind numb and had the strange urge to do anything she wanted. Once she stopped sing Link felt his senses come back.

"Oh, now I see." He said, "Hey, how about I give you a tour of the estate and the land?"

Tina nodded as she got off the bed.

"Sure!" She agreed enthusiastically, "Um...could you call Airi so she can help me dress?"

* * *

**Later**

Link and Tina were walking through the halls of the estate. He had shown her where the kitchen, library, dining room, bathrooms, and important bedrooms were. They were now just outside of the mercenaries quarters. Link smirked evilly as he pushed to door opened to see all of them were in the room.

"Nice to see you again especially you...Cloud." Link said coldly.

Cloud blinked before he pointed accusingly at Auron.

"He attacked you too!" He shouted.

Link laughed.

"Relax Cloud. I was here to ask you go with us on a tour of the land." He said.

Lightning folded her arms.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked, suspicious.

The former blonde shrugged.

"Truth be told. I think I kicked your asses too hard." He said arrogantly.

All the mercenaries sweat-dropped as Link laughed. He gave them a glare.

"Also the only reason you're still here is because I still think you're useful. If you EVER attack me or Tina again, I can assure you that usefulness will run out." He said with venom lacing his words.

The mercenaries shivered and nodded. Link smiled and quickly turned around.

"You can come out now Claudette and Welveria." He said.

At that moment said women came out of a nearby room. They had been following Link around all day. They were keeping an eye on him in case he tried anything funny. The two women were blushing and had guilty looks on their face.

"You knew?" They both asked.

Link folded his arms as he nodded.

"Yes, I knew since you started. We're going to the hot springs care to join." He offered.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**As they left the estate.**

A man was dressed as a worker was watching as the group left. He was 6'2, appeared to be rather slim for his size, had short spiky blue hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. He was wearing a purple high collared jacket, blue pants, and purple and blue shoes. He was also wearing a straw hat, a belt with a 3D wolf's head, and a skirt for whatever reason.

"_**I see them master. What should I do?" **_

"_Follow them you fool!" _A voice ordered.

"_**God, what asshole."**_

* * *

**Later**

Link, Auron and Cloud all relaxed as they sat in the hot springs. They signed as the relaxing waters made all of their worries and stress fade away. Despite all the relaxing they were doing there was a tense atmosphere around the three, as Cloud and Auron sat across from Link.

"Um," Cloud said breaking the silence, "Thanks for the invitation."

Link looked at him with a half-lidded red eye.

"Auron wouldn't come unless I invited you too." He said coldly.

The blonde frowned as he sank into the water.

"So cold."

"I didn't invite you to relax. I invited you people so I could have someone keep an eye on my mistresses.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

On the women's spring the two mercenaries were being intimidated by the size of of their employer's and Tina's breasts. While they had both had decent busts, the ones in front of them were bigger.

"_I think...I'm jealous." _Tifa thought.

"_At least mine are bigger than Tifa's." _Lightning thought.

Other than that everything was really quite around there. There was a looming tension over Tina, Claudette, and Welveria. Those three were the main focal points of the tension in the room.

"So," Tina said breaking the silence, "How did you meet Link?"

Claudette and Welveria looked at each other.

"He was the enemy of my father. He fought and critically injured him and then had my sister and I torture before finally killing him." Claudette answered with out blinking.

Tina gluped before turning to Welveria.

"How about you?"

"I was suppose to kill him, but he defeated me and we consummated our union right there. I also think I carry his child." Welveria said before giving Claudette a 'I'm having his first born and you're not look'.

The red head rolled her eyes.

"We know how he meet you from Suirai, but we don't have details why."" Claudette said to Tina, as as she began to blush at the memory of chibi Suirai who she thought was cute.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the trees a white wolf with violet eyes was watching Link and company. The wolf growled as it pawned at he ground.

"_**Damn! Why can't I watch the woman's side? Oh wait, master said 'If you so much as look as my daughter the wrong way I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" **_

The wolf sighed a strangly human like sigh.

"_**Jeez, what a nice master I have." **_He glowered.

"_You know I can hear your physical words and your thoughts right?" _A voice said.

The wolf nodded.

"_**Yeah, but I just don't care any more." **_He answered.

"_Watch your tongue you stupid dog!" _Suddenly the wolf began to choke.

"_**Actually I'm a wolf, not a dog. There is a different, big man." **_

Suddenly the wolf stopped chocking.

"_Just complete your objective!" _The voice ordered harshly.

"_**Fine, fine just don't chock me again."**_

* * *

**Later**

The moon as now high in the sky as everyone spent the entire day at the hot springs. Link was still there though, and alone since Cloud and Auron just left. When that happen Link felt himself relaxing even more.

"Wow! I'm finally alone. I think...this is boring." He said with a sigh.

* * *

**A little later**

Tina was all set to get out, the others had just left minutes before. All she need now was her clothes. She moved to side of the springs to get her clothes which consisted of her see-through blouse and a blue skirt to her knees.

"_What the?" _She thought when she noticed they were gone.

"Hey Tina, care to join me on this beautiful night?" A voice asked.

She turned to see Link sitting in the spring with her clothes positioned behind him. She nodded weakly and instantly felt nervousness fill her system. She remembered all the stories Claudette and Welveria told about him.

He seemed to notice her nervousness and smiled reassuringly.

"Relax, I don't bite." He said.

Tina turned away shyly.

"Is it true that you killed Claudette's father?" She asked.

The former blonde sighed.

"Did they tell you about what I've done? Jeez, but yes I did and there will be much more." He said in a icy tone.

Tina blinked.

"Why? Why did you kill him?"

Link shrugged.

"Why?" He repeated as he began to laugh, "Because I need to fulfill my only reason to live; revenge. I want revenge against his world. I am a Overlord, we conquer and destroy for our own ambitions. Also technically Claudette killed him under her own free will, I just motivated her to do so."

Tina shivered.

"But-?" She started before Link started to talk again.

"I promise you if there was another way to do this than I would do it. But I see no other way. The only way to survive in a cruel world is to be even crueler"

Suddenly Tina glared at him, which shocked him.

"If that I so I can kill you right now." She said with a menacing tone.

Link didn't have time to react as a bubble of hot springs water appeared around his head. He struggled to breath through the suffocating bubble, until he suddenly stopped and moved his head to hers. Tina blinked as he head was caught in the bubble as well as their lips met.

"_Hmm...maybe he isn't so bad." _She thought.

**Meanwhile**

In a line of trees Claudette and Welveria watched as Link and Tina kissed each other while in the bubble that was originally meant to drown Link.

"That guy is a masochist." Claudette said.

Welveria nodded.

"True, I noted he likes women who try to kill him." She said.

Suddenly both Tina and Link when under the springs water probably doing something explict.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Also in a line of trees the white wolf was chocking as he watched the two shadows in the water dance. Despite his gagging and hacking his eyes never left the sight.

"_Don't look you mongrel! When you return I'll cut off your balls and squash them in your mouth." _A voice threatened.

"_**Go ahead they'll just grow back. You would know what is like to touch another man's balls now wouldn't you?" **_The wolf retorted.

* * *

**In Brone's Domain**

The Great God was locked in a great game of chess with a strange girl. She was rather short, had long straight silver hair, large blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a purple dress, a metal headdress like object, gauntlets, a chest plate, and knee high metal boots. Brone chuckled as he moved his knight forward to take her pawn.

"**My Devil never ceases to amaze me. I've seen his future. I hope he is ready, I'd best warn the Angels the real Devil is outside of the Gate. What do you think Eu?" **He said.

Suddenly the girl moved one of her knight forward as she held up a notepad.

_"Checkmate"_ It read.

Brone narrowed his eyes.

"**Bull...shit!" **He said.

The girl arched an eyebrow.

"**What do you mean get over it!?"**

* * *

**I don't own Is this a Zombie?/Kore wa Zombie desu ka?**

A mini arc is getting ready to start.

Brone can understand body language apparently.


	32. Chapter 32

Two months had passed since Link consummated his union with Tina and she officially became mistress number three. They also found out about a month and a week again that Claudette was carrying Link's second child whereas Welveria was already five months along.

Link was now in Count Vance's secret vault examining Lullaby. The flute that is said to kill all that hears its macabre melody. He smiled evilly at the potential damage he could cause.

"_What a malefic sympathy." _He thought.

Suddenly Link's nose raised in the air as he sniffed the air. There was a group of people coming his way. He sniffed the air again so he could figure out who was coming. The biggest scent he smelled reeked of swamp and hormones; obviously Welveria. One of the other scents smelled like grapes, wine, sweat, and...Suirai; Claudette. The last one smelled like sea water which is different than Suirai because she always reeked of meat; so it was Tina.

A few moments later those three came in. He mentally jumped for victory for guessing all of them correctly.

"_Score one for me." _He thought.

"Good morning ladies." He said while turning around.

The former blonde smiled when he laid his eyes upon them. They smiled back, all of them, except Welveria, who was giving Link a death glare. She noticed he was looking at her a lot longer than she was at Claudette and Tina. Her hormonal rage was telling her that he thought she was fat.

"_That bastard. He is calling me fat with his eyes."_

Suddenly she rushed forward and grabbed Link by his face. Her hand was covering his face as she lifted him off the ground, while all the other mistresses watched in shock. Welveria both blushed and glared at the man in front of her.

"Are looking at me because I'M FAT!?" She shouted enraged.

Although the hand in front of his mouth muffed his words, he was able to say.

"No. I was looking at your breasts and just looking at them makes me jealous the baby gets to suck on them and I don't." He replied.

The witch glared harder at him as the grip on his face tighten.

"LIAR! YOU WERE THINIKING THAT I LOOKED FAT!" She screamed.

Suddenly she squeezed her hand and crushed Link's skull. His head exploded and painted all then area around with red. His blood was like the paint of a brutal painting. The blood was on everything, the glass display cases, the walls, the ceiling, and even on the clothes of the women in the room. Claudette and Tina's eyes widened with horror and shock at Welveria's actions. She went too far.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU STUPID BITCH!?" Claudette shouted.

Welveria shouted her arms and turned away.

"He deserved it for calling me fat." She said incredulously

Tina narrowed her eyes.

"Who is going to be the father of your child now?" The mermaid asked.

At that Welveria's eyes widened before she looked down at the now headless, lifeless, blood splattered body of her lover. She knelled down and hesitantly reached out to touch his body. Her eyes started to well up with tears at the realization at what she had just done.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY LINK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" She cried as she weep into his lifeless chest, "I'LL REVIVE YOU, I'LL GIVE BRONE MY SOUL IF I HAVE TOO!"

Suddenly a ominous laughter entered the room. All the women jumped at bit at the sudden intrusion of the mocking laughter. The women turned to a dark corner of the room to see none other than Link step out of the shadows. He was smirking.

"This memory will me recorded in my mind forever. I knew it was a good idea to make a blood clone today." He stated.

Welveria blinked.

"Blood...clone." She restated as she looked back to the now dissolving body of the other Link.

She was happy that she hadn't killed him, but her hormonal rage wasn't going to let it go that easily. She glared at him hatefully as a tick-mark developed on her head.

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! YOU FAIRY LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!" She shouted at him.

Link laughed as he waved her off. At that moment the mistresses noticed that he had a object in his hand.

"What is that?" They asked in unison.

The former blonde smirked as he held up the object.

"Oh, this? This is Lullaby a demon flute that can kill anyone who hears its melody, want to see me test it?" He answered.

All of the women nodded, even Tina. Link smirked evilly at their enthusiasm.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

In the area just in front of the gate a large group of minions were working on building a wooden structure that looked like a dome shaped performance stage. All of the minions were gathered there as they hammered, sawed, and nailed the wood together...with Airi's and Virgo's supervision of course. The maids were standing on the side of the road as they watched the construction.

"They work really well together." Virgo stated.

Her fellow maid nodded.

"Yes, they do. Also have you noticed that the blue ones look...stronger now?" She asked.

It was true, the blue minions were now a lot larger than what they use to be. They were now on par with the size of the browns before they were empowered by their stone. The Zora Sapphire increased their physical strength, durability, and allowed them to resurrect other minions despite the injuries.

Virgo nodded stiffly.

"Yes I have." She answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A horse-drawn carriage as on the way to Link's Estate. The gold and black coloring meant it belong to a noble, more specifically Margrave Kreutz, leader of Kreutz Margraviate and the staunchest ally of the late Count Vance.

Margrave was a average looking man, average height, average build. He had sleek black hair and brown eyes, and had the habit of wearing a military suit around.

"_The situation in my land is escalating. I hope my friend Vance can help." _Margrave thought from side the carriage.

At the moment they had arrived at the estate, only to be greeted with the sight of little goblin looking creatures building a large stage.

"_What are those?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Link was now in his messenger disguise was sitting behind his desk as Claudette briefed him on a urgent matter. The former blonde rubbed his temples as she explained the current situation too him.

"So Margrave Kreutz is coming?" He asked.

The thunderclap general nodded.

"Yes."

Link sighed.

"He is asking for help because his land is under attack?"

Another nod.

"And you didn't tell me about this until the day he arrived?" He asked.

A blush preceded the nod.

"That is correct." She answered sheepishly.

The former blonde facepalmed.

* * *

**Later**

Margave now stood in the waiting room to see Count Vance. He had been waiting for only a few moments, but he was restless at the thought of those creatures doing something to his carriage or worse...him. He had never seen any thing like them, but he heard of something that looked like them.

"_Minions? But they belong to the-_" His thoughts were interrupted as a pregnant Claudette greeted him.

He smiled as he walked over to give her a hug. She smiled back.

"Claudette! I haven't seen you since you were really little. How have you been?" He asked.

The red head smiled.

"Its nice to see you too Margrave. I'm doing fine, I hope the years have been kind to you as well." She said.

Suddenly the nobleman frowned.

"That is why I have come here. I need to see your father immediately." He said with urgency.

Claudette shared his look.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Moments Later **

Claudette and Margrave walked into Count Vance's office. The nobleman smiled at finally being able to see his friend again, but that smile didn't last for long. He instantly noticed instead of Vance there was a tall, young man sitting in his chair.

"Who are you?" The nobleman asked.

Link sighed.

"I'm Vance's son and now owner of this estate." He lied, "Vance is dead."

Margrave's eyes widened before he bowed slighty in respect.

"I'm so sorry, but I didn't know he had a son." He replied.

The blonde shrugged.

"I lived a...sheltered life." Link replied.

"How were Vance's last moments?" Margrave asked sadly.

Link feigned sadness as he replied.

"His words were filled with agony. His last words were to make a heir that is one hundred percent of Vance blood. So my sister his now carrying my baby in her womb."

Margrave's eyes widened before he turned to Claudette. She blushed and looked away. The noble then turned back to Link. He noticed his eyes were lusterless and his eyes burned with a desire. He had the eyes of an assassin.

"I see."

Link leaned back in his chair.

"What is the reason you have come here?" He asked.

Margrave's face developed a serious look.

"I have come to ask a favor. I have a problem with a group from Tortuga, The City of Sins, coming in and invading my land. They are likely using it to spread their filth to other places. The name of the group is the Red Tails, and I was thinking you could help me by sending men to stop those barbarians." He answered.

Link groaned

"Why can't you handle it yourself?" He asked.

Margrave sighed.

"I don't have enough men to handle them." The noble answered quickly.

The blonde tapped his chin as he leaned back in his chair. He looked over to Claudette.

"Sister, what do you know about Tortuga?"

The red head blushed when he called her 'sister'.

"Tortuga is also know as Town of Sins because of the abundance of illegal criminal organizations in the town itself. They have Assassins, Theives, Fugtives, Whores, Weapons Dealers, Drug Dealers, and Slavers." She answered.

"Interesting." Was Link's answer.

The blonde looked away as he thought about the possible risks and rewards of the situation. After a few moments of thinking it over a sinister smile appeared on Link's face.

"_A new source of income, our budget has taken heavy hit lately due to the mercenaries and the...magic assistants I hired who have yet to arrive." _

"Alright." Link finally answered.

"Claudette gather the mercenaries, tell the...um, hobbits to move the stage to the center of Tortuga." He ordered.

The red headed nodded as Link get out of his chair. Margrave arched an eyebrow as Link walked past him.

"Surely you're not going with them?" He asked.

Link stopped and turned around to gave Margrave a bone chilling smile.

"Its no fun if I can't see it for myself." He answered, "You can stay here until I return."

The noble gulped as Link exited the room. As Link walked through the hallway a sinister smirk crept onto his face as he pulled out Lullaby.

"Time to paint the town red." He said.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

In Brone's domain, the Great God was now sitting at a dinner table filled with a assortment of different foods of different kinds. He was sittting at the head of the table setting across from his favorite Necromancer, Eu Hellscythe. Brone sighed as he watched her eat a bowl of white rice.

**"Must you go Eu?" **He asked.

The girl stopped eating and nodded as she lifted her notepad up.

"Yes, I have to go. I have...things I need to take care of." it said.

Brone nodded.

**"I understand...the boy you ressurected. You have to take responsiblity for him." **He stated.

Eu nodded as she held her notepad up.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

Brone shook his head, but his stomach growled aways. He looked to the side at his Observing Orb to see Link getting ready to travel to Tortuga.

_**"My hunger...it grows again."**_He thought grimly.

* * *

This hunger is not a normal hunger, fives guesses what he hungers for.


	33. Chapter 33

The afternoon sun shined brightly over the town of Tortuga also known as the Town or City of Sins. The town as mostly wood made and lacked the presence of any stone, they were all old looking and very run. The symbols of various organizations was painted into the areas perceived as their turf. The town itself was a mess, there was litter everywhere, the smell of drugs was heavy, the whores were selling drugs and other things, there dead bodies in the alleys.

In a stone building, which seemed a lot of place amongst the wooden structures. This building was the known meeting place of one of the two most dominate gangs; The Red Tails. A small flickering light was the only thing lighting the room as a group of seedy looking characters sat at a large, round, stone table.

"When is boss getting here?" A muscular, tall, blonde thug asked.

"When he gets here!" A short, black haired man replied.

"_**Silence you idiots!" **_A eerie voice said.

All the thugs turned to see a mask protruding out of the darkness. The mask was completely white except for red and black markings that formed a fox-like face. The black eyes and unchanging face made staring at it very intimidating, not to mention the face the voice was distorted beyond recognition. Everyone in the room knew who this was; The Red Fox, the mysterious leader of the Red Tails.

"_**Here are your orders. Margrave has asked for help from Count Vance, your job is to round up all thugs you can get and give them a Tortuga style welcome." **_The Red Fox said.

All the thugs laughed. They remembered the last time they gave someone a Torguta style welcome. The details are a little sketchy but it let's just say the population dropped by twenty.

"What if the Black Dragons show up?" The blonde asked

The Black Dragons were the second most powerful and influential group in Tortuga. They were always on the Red Tails backs and did everything in their power to smite them. The result were almost constant bloody street fights. They were also in the same business which made the rivalry all that bitter. They were both proprietors of illegal weapons dealings, drugs, assassinations, slaves, and whorehouses.

The room when quiet until suddenly a throwing knife came speeding out for Red Fox's shadow. The thug barely had time to blink before the small knife lodged itself between his eyes. The thug slumped in his chair as the other watched shocked.

"_**Anymore stupid questions?" **_The Red Fox asked, **_"You see a Black Dragon you kill them! No questions asked! NOW GO KILL THOSE NOBLE FUCKERS!_**

"YES SIR!"They all yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The now fully constructed dome stage was being pushed by the minions to on the road to Tortuga, which they were only thirty feet from. They had only taken about three hours to build it completely and another three hours to push it this far, but a minion will always follow his master's orders without question.

On the stage itself was Link and his party, which consisted of himself, Tina, Welveria, Claudette, Tifa, Lightning, Auron, Cloud, Airi and Melona. The former blonde smirked when he spotted the front gates of Tortuga.

"_Soon, very soon." _He thought as he unconsciously gripped Lullaby.

* * *

**At the same time **

Cyrus trudged through the forest along the side of road to Tortuga. He had been following Link and his party in his wolf form. The wolf was bored out of his mind because the whole 'watch and observe' wasn't his thing, he was almost more a 'see and do' kind of man.

"_**Boring! I'm so bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!" **_He thought repetitively.

"_Shut up you stupid mutt! Do you job you lazy piece of shit!"_ Said the enraged voice of his master.

The white wolf stopped dead in his tracks and growled as he entered a pouncing stance.

"_**MASTER OR NOT! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY CALLS ME A MUTT!" **_The enraged wolf through furiously.

"_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I SPY, THEN FINE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND DO IT YOUR DAMN SELF YOU CYNICAL BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" **_

No response.

"_**Jeez." **_Cyrus groaned as he continued to follow Link.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The dome was now stopped in a clearing just off the road, so the minions could rest. This came to a surprise to everyone, based on the attitude Link had, they were surprised to see he did care about his minions. When questioned the former blonde just scoffed and replied a bad minion is a dead minion and he doesn't need any dead minions.

Link stood in front of his party as he explained the plan.

"Alright here is what we are going to do. When I start playing Lullaby I want the mercenaries to clear out any survivors in case it doesn't work. Then Airi and Melona will storm the buildings for anyone who didn't hear the melody, understand?" He explained.

Cloud raised his hand.

"My god Cloud! Do I have to hold your hand?" Link groaned.

The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Ouch, that actually hurt. What if the flute doesn't work? What then?" He said.

Link glared at him.

"Why do you find it necessary to undermine me at every turn Cloud?" He questioned, which made said man sweat-drop. "Anyways of some did manage to survive then we would just go medieval on their asses."

Suddenly the strong scent of drugs reached Link's nose. He smirked when he got climbed up on the stage.

"Looks like we have company. Welveria get that anti-sound barrier up." He said.

The witch nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the back room of the Red Tails headquarters loud moans emitted from inside the room as the smell of excitement entered the hallway. Inside the room a naked women was laying on a bed and was clutched the sheets as hard as she could as a shrouded figure licked her women hood.

The woman was slender, had a curvy figure complete with large breasts and wide hips, had waist length silky blonde hair, cyan eyes and creamy skin and the most noticeable traits she had were a pair of blonde wolf ears and a big bush wolf tail. She cried out in pleasure as the figure stuck its tongue into her womanhood and began to trust in and out. The women threw her head back as sweat glimpsed all over her voluptuous naked body.

"M-master Red Fox should you get going? You're going to get in trouble if you are late." The wolf woman said.

The figure stopped licking the girl's hole and pulled up to allow the blonde wolf woman to catch her breath.

"Why do I need to worry about? In case you haven't noticed I'm the Red Fox, my men know what will happen to them if they fail." The figure replied with a feminine voice.

The wolf woman nodded.

"Now where we were? Oh, now I remember, you were just about to bite on those perky nipples of yours, Rouna." The Red Fox said.

* * *

**Later**

A large group of thugs came speeding out of the forest. They were obvious from the Red Tails judging by the fox on their clothes. The Red Fox had sent them to deal with a problem, so failure wasn't a option. The Red Fox doesn't accept _failure._

The thugs looked all around for their targets as the entered the clearing. They looked around until a low whistle caught their attention. They all turned to see Link wearing something that looked like a band leader, with the ladies standing behind him, and Cloud and Auron standing at his sides.

"Welcome to the show. I hope this performance is...to die for." Link said

At that moment Link raised Lullaby to his lips and began to play. Despite its gruesome reputation, Lullaby had a beautiful tune. The soft notes danced through the air as Link expertly moved his mouth and blew into the holes. If one could listen close enough they tell was playing Zelda's Lullaby, which a flute that causes certain death.

"_I'm coming for you Zelda...remember that." _Link thought.

The former blonde smirked triumphantly as the sound of thuds reacted his ears. He opened his eyes, but the sight he saw was horrifying. Instead of everyone dying, they were dancing like they had to use he restroom really badly.

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIT!?" _Link raged as he watched them dance, to make matters worse Cloud and Auron were dancing as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

In a nearby tree Cyrus was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. Tears were streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

"_**HAHAHA! I KNEW THAT FLUTE WAS A DUD! BRONE MESSED WITH IT A LONG TIME AGO!" **_The wolf said as he laughed.

"_HAHAHA! WHAT A FOOL!" _The master said through his laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Auron sighed as he was forced to dance horribly. He turned around to see that Tifa and Lighting were laughing at him and Cloud. The others were giving the two female mercenaries for laughing, assuming that they were laughing at Link instead.

"This is humiliating." He said.

Cloud smiled.

"I kinda like it."

"Of course you do."

"Don't be a dick Auron."

Suddenly Link stopped playing and slammed the flute into the ground, which made everyone who could hear the melody to stop dancing.

"**WHAT IS THIS SHIT!? WHAT THE HELL!? LULLABY DOESN'T DO SHIT! GRAAAH! I ****NEED SOMETHING TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON!"** He roared with a demonic, as he began to glare at the Red Tail thugs.

The former blonde then jumped high, very high the air as everyone just watched in awe. There was a twinkle in the sky right before a ball of lightning came down upon the thugs. The thugs began to sweat as the ball of lightning got bigger and closer.

"**Volt Cataclysm!" **

Suddenly the ball hit the ground and a powerful wave of lightning was sent out. All of those nearby were reduced to charred remains as the lightning electrified them. The ones farther way were impaled by large earthen spikes that erupted from the ground as a large mushroom cloud formed in the sky.

The others watched with mixed expressions as thoughts raced through their minds.

"_Overkill much?" _Was Lightning's thought.

"_..." _Tifa thought as she looked away.

"_Huh, I wonder if that blonde maid will give me a shoulder message when we get back." _Cloud thought as certain images entered his head.

"_I bet Cloud is thinking something perverted" _Auron thought as he glanced at Cloud's now red face, _"Without a doubt." _

"_What just happened? I wasn't looking." _Airi thought when she noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"_How did he jump that high? He really is a freak." _Melona thought.

"_THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS AROUND OUR UNBORN BABY!" _Welveria raged.

"_Witch bitch seems angry...like always." _Was Claudette's thought.

"_Under the sea, where everything is better, everything is wetter." _Tina sang.

When Link realized he had killed of the Red Tail thugs he turned to direction of Tortuga. He inhaled sharply as calmed down.

"Minions, don't follow me. I'm going to still not satisfied." He ordered.

The minions groaned.

"But master! You're hogging all the fun!" They cried.

Link's eyes shined red.

"**ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY YOU LITTLE SHITS!?" **

The minions shivered with delight at the harshness of their master's tone.

"NO MASTER!"

Link smirked as he disappeared in a mass of shadows.

* * *

**Moments later at The Red Tails Headquarters**

Rouna was laying on the bed, still naked. Her master had just departed and this was one of those moments when her master wasn't around. She loved her master with all of her being, but feeling of being 'owned' weighed heavy on her.

"_I think I should get dressed now." _The wolf woman thought.

Suddenly there loud boom which almost made her fall of the bed. She listened as she heard the remaining Red Tail try to combat the threat. Their shouts were heard, but soon they were replaced with horrified screams which sent a shiver down her spines. Then there was nothing but silence.

"_What happened out there?" _She thought.

At that moment the sound of footsteps were heard outside room. She gulped as the doorknob turned and the door was ever so slowly creaked open. The anticipation was killing the wolf woman as the door finally opened to reveal a tall, black haired, red eyed man.

"Are you the leader of the Red Tails?" The man asked.

Rouna growled at the man, who was completely unfazed.

"No! I'll never betray my master!" She shouted.

Link blinked before he sniffed. The woman right in front of him smell like sex, but he didn't smell any semen on her though. The former blonde narrowed her eyes at the growling woman.

"_No semen? Hmm...so that means the leader of the Red Tails is a woman." _He thought.

Link took a step forward which caused the Rouna to panic. Her eyes darted all around the room until her eyes spotted a knife on the nightstand, but before she could even reach for it Link rushed forward he took two fingers and flicked her in the jugular. The wolf blinked as her vision became blurred as she passed out.

"She knows something. She is useful...for now." He said as he pulled out Virgo's Gate Key.

After doing the chant the pink haired man appeared. She bowed to the man in front of her.

"You call master? What do you require of me?"

Link smirked.

"I'll hold you to that. I need you to take that women and take her to my estate. I need to go...visit the Black Dragons." He said as he pointed to Rouna.

Virgo bowed.

"Yes master."

Link then walked out of the room.

* * *

**Later **

Margrave was sitting behind Count Vance's desk. He wasn't trying to snoop, but he would be lying if he wasn't curious about Vance's son. A locked drawer on the bottom was tempting him like a cruel seductress.

"_I shouldn't...but one peek can't hurt." _He thought as he reached down.

"What are you doing?" A sudden voice asked.

Margrave jumped before he looked at the door to see Elina standing in the doorway. She was wearing a maid's uniform for whatever reason.

"E-Elina! I was just-" Margrave started.

The blonde folded her arms.

"Snooping around like you always do?" She asked.

The noble sighed with defeat.

"Yes."

At that moment a disguised Link came strolling in with a large sack slung over his shoulder. He was completely unharmed which Margrave thought was strange. The blonde smirked as he handed the sack to Margrave.

"Here, I think this settles many of your problems." He said.

The noble blinked before he opened the bag up. His eyes widened with shock and disgust at the sight of the severed heads of the leaders of the Red Tails and Black Dragons. He looked at Link with surprised.

"Yo-you did this? All by yourself?" He asked incredulously.

Link shrugged.

"Pretty much."

Margrave started to sweat.

"_He is the exact opposite of his father." _

"Now about payment." Link said as he sat behind his desk.

The noble nodded.

"You can have anything you want."

The former blonde smirked as a sheen of red shined through his blue iris.

"Oh, I have something in mind."

* * *

**Back in Tortuga**

Brone was huddled over a long decapitated body of one of the Black Dragon leaders. A series of gurgling, spitting, and tearing sounds emitted from the scene until finally they stopped and the Brone got up and slowly turned around. His mouth was covered in blood before he used his sleeve to wipe it off.

"**My hunger...its even more ravenous now. I hope I can last long enough." **

The Great God then turned back to the dead body.

"**I'll see you in Hell." **He said.

The view of the body displayed that it was untouched, nothing was different other than the fact it was decapitated. But that was the only injury on the body itself. Brone smirked as he faded into nothing.

* * *

No he did not eat the body, that would be offensive to some people. He did do something too it, but you'll either have to guess or wait until all is revealed.

Review please.

I would like to thank altenativefuturefan27 for helping to write this, like I said before this more or less was his idea.


	34. Chapter 34

I Hate My Home Arc

* * *

The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon as morning mist started to dissipate. There wasn't a soul on the road as Margrave's carriage traveled to his massive estate. The depressed noble sat in carriage. He sighed when he remembered the payment for asking Vance's son to the Red Tails.

_Flashback_

_The noble stood their shocked. The entire room was quite at the payment that Link had asked for. He wanted the only thing Margrave couldn't replace, the precious treasure of his life, his daughter: Rufina. Link smirked when he saw the noble's face._

"_You...you want my daughter?" Margrave asked for confirmation._

_Link sighed as she leaned back in his chair. The blonde gave Margrave a knowing look, which made the noble flinch._

"_Yes, I want your daughter. I promise you I will threat her well and I'll even compensate your as if this was a formal marriage." He offered._

_Margrave shook his head. He didn't like this, he knew his daughter wasn't going to like this either. But he really didn't have a choice. This man had finished and went beyond what was asked of him._

"_Please, she is the only joy that I have. Is there something else you want?" He asked._

_Link groaned._

"_Alright, here is the deal. I'll give you part of my land if you let me have your daughter." He said._

_Margrave sighed before nodding._

"_Fine, its not like I can say no anyways. She will be here tomorrow morning." _

_Link nodded before turning his chair away from him _

_Flashback End_

The nobleman sighed as he pushed open the massive, luxurious doors of his manor. The inside of his manor looked just like that of a mansion at top condition. The floors were covered with marble tile, a beautiful crystal chandelier, made from gems from Gemstone Mountain, and solid oak wood on the doors and staircase railing.

"Welcome back Lord Margrave." A sweet voice said.

Margrave smiled as he saw his daughter descending down the staircase. She gave him a warm smile as she walked over to give her father a hug.

His daughter; Rufina had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was of average height and a slender build. She had shoulder length, silky blonde hair, a sharp jaw and chin line,slender arms, bluish-grey eyes, wider than average hips, a modest busts: about C-cup, long legs and pale skin. She wore a pink and white dress that stopped just below her hips, with a matching mantle, tan stockings with white mid-shin length boots, a little white hat, and a blue gem and pink bow around her collar.

Margrave's smile faded as he bowed his head.

"Rufina, I need to speak with you in my office." He said sadly.

The blonde titled her head to the side.

"Okay."

* * *

**Later in the Office**

Margrave was seated behind his office as he sighed exasperatedly. He had been like this for a few moments. He couldn't find the strength to tell her the news. He shifted in his chair and knitted his fingers together. Every time he looked up he as greeted with the sight of her emotional bluish grey staring back into his.

"_Its now or never." _He thought.

"Now I bet you're wonder why I called you here, right?" He asked,

He received a nod in response.

"I have arranged an marriage between you and the son of my late friend Vance." Margrave said.

Rufina's eyes widened.

"You didn't arrange it. He forced you. Why? What favor did you owe him?" She asked frantically.

The nobleman sighed.

"He cleaned up a mess of mine, lets just leave it at that. You have to understand I didn't have a choice, this guy isn't common. He has a ambition and he plans and sticking to it. The look is his eyes was cold, distant...frightening even. I've never seen a thing like it" He explained.

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms.

"So you are giving me to him." She stated.

Margrave nodded sadly.

"Yes, you are to depart to his estate tomorrow morning." He finished.

The girl took a step back in shock before she huffed and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Later**

Rufina angrily threw her clothes and objects into a suitcase. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she started to curse her father for doing this to her.

"How could he do this to me? How can he just gave me away like I'm some prize to be won? I hate him! I hate him!" She shouted in a childish way.

* * *

**The next day**

Rufina stepped out of the carriage as it stopped right in front of the gate of Link's estate. She arched an eyebrow as a trio of small goblin looking creature nearly bowled her over. She glared at them before she made her way to the gate.

Inside the estate Link watched as the wolf woman: Rouna dusted off the bookshelf in his office. It turned out the Rouna was both the slave and maid of The Red Fox. He maid's uniform was a lot less revealing than Airi's or Virgo's. Her skirt reached her shins, she had a mess shirt that covered her cleavage, fishnet stockings, and shin length boots.

"_She's a pretty good maid. I hope The Red Fox doesn't mind if I keep her a while." _He thought.

Just then Elina came in.

"There is girl to see you Lin-" She started before Link raised his hand.

"Master Link to you." He stated snidely.

The blonde glared at him.

"_Master _Link." She strained.

The overlord laughed as he got up. He rubbed her cheeks affectionately.

"That is better." He teased.

* * *

**Later**

Link smirked as he approached the girl waiting for him in the waiting room. She was very beautiful and since she was the only one there, and Margrave said that she would be there in the morning. She was obviously Margrave's daughter.

"Hello." He greeted as he approached.

The girl looked at him and stood up. She didn't look she wanted to be here, but she its not like that could be changed now. She smiled weakly.

"Hello, are you Link?" She asked.

The fake blonde nodded.

"Yes...Rufina? Am I correct?"

"I am." She answered.

Suddenly Link's smile faded as a familiar scent reached his nose. He had smelled this scent before on Rouna who he found in the Red Tails headquarters.

"_Interesting." _

The fake blonde forced a smile on his face as he gestured for her to follow him.

"I'll show you around.

* * *

**Outside the Dining Room**

Link had shown her the nearly the entire estate except the dinning room. The tour was rather uneventful which was almost unheard of around here. Link was very quite and only spoke to say the same and the purpose of the area that they stopped in.

As they approached the dining room Rouna came out of the door to the room. The wolf woman bowed her head as she walked pass them. Rouna looked up and smiled at Rufina which Link noticed and in turn glared at her.

"_Hmmm" _Was his only thought.

Link pushed open the dinning room to reveal the mercenaries setting the table. Cloud and Auron were dressed in snazzy black suits and ties. While Tifa and Lightning were dressed in Virgo's style of maid uniform.

Lightning groaned as she set a tray of shrimp on the table.

"This is embarrassing." She said.

At that moment Auron walked by.

"We're getting paid so deal with it." He said coldly.

The pink haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"Do you ever turn off the Ice Queen act Auron?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Later**

Link sat at the head of the table, which was also across from Rufina. He was giving her a cold stare down with his fake blue eyes. She squirmed under his gaze while the others ate their dinner, oblivious to what was happening.

"Alright! I want to get this over with! You and me in the bed room now!" Rufina suddenly shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked down at Link, who just smirked.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." He stated.

Rufina pushed her chair in and quickly left the room. When she was gone Link called to Lightning.

"Um..yes?" She asked.

Link let his disguise slip to show his real appearance.

"Do me a favor." He said with a evil smirk.

* * *

**Later **

Link entered his bedroom to see a red faced half naked Rufina sitting on his black silk sheets. She was wearing her simple white bra and panties. She sighed as she noticed him and beckoned him closer. Link did so willingly.

"_Just a little bit closer." _She thought.

Once he was in arms length away. She suddenly produced a knife from the hem of her panties, Link's eyes widened with shock as she stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding chest, but she didn't stop there. She knelt down and started to stab him again and again in the chest as his blood leaked onto the floor. She laughed manically the entire time.

When she felt like she did a good job she got up and went into the bathroom. She turned to faucet and tried to wash the body off of her body and her knife. She looked up at the mirror to reveal the cold, dead eyes of an assassin.

"Stupid fool! As if you had to chance to have sex with _me!_" She said.

Despite being bloody and weakned Link still managed to say.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

She smirked.

"I hate being the sweet, little, innocent girl everyone takes advantage of! This is what I was made for ever since I was five!

_Flashback_

_A young Rufina had a handful of throwing knives in her hands as a shrouded woman watched with interest. In front of the young girl were five slabs slabs of meat with big bull-eyes painted on them. Young Rufina smiled as she closed her eyes and the flung blades._

_There was one thud after another and when the girl opened her eyes. She was ecstatic to see she had nailed the bulls eyes perfectly._

"_I did it mommy! Did you see?" The girl asked_

_The shrouded woman nodded as she smiled._

"_Well done! Now I know how hard you've been training, so I've decided to give you more...lively targets." She said._

_The young girl's eyes lit up with excitement._

_**Time skip: 5 years **_

_The now ten year old Rufina was standing over the dead body of her mother. The girl's gaze remained steeled and emotionless, a trait she picked up during the last five years. When he mother said 'lively targets' she mean assassinations and ever since then she had been killing others for a living._

_Now that her mother was dead. She was going to live with her father who later turned out to be the noble Margrave Kreutz. _

_**Time skip: 2 years**_

_Rufina was frolicking through a field near the pig pen. She was playing with a pale skinned boy, who was going to be her husband, because he as the only heir of a noble family allied to her father. She hated that, she hated it a lot._

_As the two played through the field, Rufina suddenly stopped and went over to the pig pen. She noticed they looked very hungry. A sinister smile danced across her face as a sinister idea popped into her mind._

_She called the little boy over and when he wasn't looking she bashed him over the head with a rock. The boy slumped to the ground, motionless, as Rufina checked his pulse. He was still alive._

"_Well...lets see if we can change that." She said sadistically._

_While the boy was unconscious she stripped and shaved the poor pale boy. She smiled evilly as she pushed the boy into the hungry pig pen. The pigs squealed with hunger as they savagely attacked the boy._

"_Feeding time!" She shouted._

_The boy screamed as the pigs attacked him, as they bit off chucks of his flesh, as one of them ripped of his ear. The little girl just outside the fun watched with genuine delight as her pupils began to shrink._

"_HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed._

_Flashback end. _

Rufina smiled as she pushed a pillow down on Link's face. Once he stopped moving she got up, got dressed, and ran to Rouna's room. She kicked the door open to Rouna's room which started the wolf woman inside.

"Master? What are you doing here? What if that man comes wh-" Rouna started before she was silenced by a kiss.

Once Rufina pulled away she cupped the beastwoman's face.

"That man is dead and its time to leave." She said.

Rouna nodded.

* * *

**Later**

The two woman were now outside and racing towards the gate when they suddenly felt a cold breeze pass over them. They blinked when a cloaked figure appeared right in front of the gate. Rufina growled as she pulled out two knives.

"Get out of our way or I shall cut you to pieces!" She threatened.

The figure laughed as it began to speak with a malevolent, deep, demonic voice.

"**This is what I expected from the great Red Fox; leader of the Red Tails. Although if my meomry serves I own your life." **It said

The blonde's eyes widened as she took a stance.

"How do you know that? Only three people know I am the Red Fox and one them is dead. Show yourself!" She demanded.

The figure laughed as it pulled its hood back to reveal none other than Link. But something was different about him. His hair was now black, his eyes were now red and posses slitted pupils, and pale skin. Rufina took a step back.

"How...HOW ARE YOU STILL-" She started.

"Alive?" Link interrupted, "The answer is actually quite simple. I didn't want do die. I have some many things I must do first, places to go, things to do, people to kill. The whole nine yards. You did a meager job at killing me too. Elina could do better."

Rufina growled as she threw the knife. Link easily side stepped. He snapped then suddenly Cloud, Auron, Lightning and Tifa still clad in their dinning uniforms appeared out of the Estate's front door.

"Are you planning on doing back to Tortuga? I will find you much easier, because I know the town now. Since I basically eliminated the presence of the Red Tails and Black Dragons I was able to establish my dominance easily." He explained

. I own you both. I own you since I brought your father all the heads of your thugs as well as the Black Dragons." He said looking at Rufina.

"You, on the other hand, were just bait to attract the Red Fox. Although since you are her slave I own you as well." He stated looking at Rouna, "Which is why...I'm letting you go."

Rufina looked at him with shock, before she smiled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I see, I get it now. You want me keep an eye on Tortuga, right?" She asked.

The former blonde nodded.

"Deal and maybe I can become one of your sugar girls...for real next time." She said licking her lips.

Link smirked as he jabbed his thumb at the gate.

"I accept, but for now go back to Tortuga. You have my permission to keep Rouna and do...whatever you do with her."

Rufina laughed as she and Rouna departed to Tortuga.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Cyrus in his human form walked aimlessly through the forest. He somehow manged to get lose despite the fact he was following Link the entire time.

"**Okay, where the FUCK...am I?"**He shouted.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a group of people standing behind him. He instantly recognized them, and judging by their angry looks they recognized him too.

"**Ah, so nice to see my favorite Yokai again. How have you been Itaku, Amezo Dohiko, and Reira." **He said sarcastically.

Itaku drew his kamas and took a stance.

"You remember what we said Wolf! We would do if we ever saw you again." She said, "Prepare yourself!"

Cyrus laughed as he looked up the full moon. He looked back down to reveal his eyes were now a bloody crimson.

"**Come at me then. I don't bite...much."**

* * *

**I don't own The Shining Series or ****Nurarihyon no Mago **


	35. Chapter 35

I Hate My Home Arc

* * *

A month had passed since Link let Rufina go. The orange rays of a setting sun penetrated the windows of the dining room of the estate as Link sat that the head of the table eating his dinner. The former blonde enjoying fresh bread, hand picked assorted berries, white rice, salted meats and fruits when he realized something.

"_It's quite...too quite." _He thought as his eyes narrowed.

He looked to the left to see Airi, Elina Melona, Tifa, and Lightning eating their breakfast. The former blonde then looked to the right so see Cloud and Auron also eating their dinner. Link narrowed his eyes at the lack of males in this estate.

"_We need to get more guys here." _He mentally noted.

Link put the roll down and folded his arms.

"Has anyone seen Welveria, Tina, or Claudette?"

Everyone shook their heads. The former blonde's eyes narrowed before he looked at Elina. She had to know something about her sisters, any of them. She still annoys him by asking him if he heard from or saw Leina.

"You haven't seen Claudette?" He asked.

The blonde put her salted pork down. She glared at him as she folded her arms.

"What makes you think I would know where she is? Its not like I have a crush on my sisters for something." She said unconvincingly.

Everyone at the table gave her a look. The blonde glared at all of them.

"I don't!" She defended.

Link rolled his eyes as he got up out of his chair.

"Oh, really? Is that why you wet your panties when you talk about Leina?" He crudely stated.

The guard captain blushed.

"N-no! Sh-shut up!" She tried to threaten.

The former blonde laughed as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Oh, so you wet your panties because its convenient?"

"_YEAH! Stick it right in her ass!" TW shouted._

"_Shut up TW." Ocot said calmly. _

"_WHY DOES EVERYONE TELL ME TO SHUT UP!?"_

"_Because we can, now shut up." _Fierce said.

Link smirked when Fierce put TW in his place. He absolutely loathed TW, mainly because that comment he made when they were traveling to Umi. No one calls him an idiot and gets away with it, ever seen then, he did everything he could to smite the past overlord.

"Anyways, tell me if you see them. I'll be in my office." He said as left the room.

* * *

**Later **

The hallways were eerily quite as Link slowly walking to his office. His eyes instantly narrowed as the foreign sound of silence reached his ears. There was always someone doing something. Always. The former blonde sighed as he glanced from from side to side.

Not a soul in sight.

"_**SOULS!" **_The hungry voice of Night Terror shouted.

The former blonde cringed as he clutched his head in pain, not that this was strange. He was use to have voices in his head other than his own, but luckily for him they never spoke at once. Although out of all the voices, Night Terror was always the loudest and the most obnoxious when it came to volume and language.

"_Hush, maybe later." _Ocot said to assure the demon.

Link rolled his eyes right as he arrived at the solid oak doors of his office. He reached to open the door when he suddenly stopped. A cold chill was sent down his spine as his eyes widened in shock. There was something bad beyond the door. He could feel the aura behind the door, it was sickening, thick, and suffocating like black death.

"_Okay, who the hell left the window to my office open?...Tina." _He glowered.

The former blonde inhaled sharply as he gripped the handle to the door.

"_Okay on three. One...two...three!" _

Link kicked the door open completely disregarding he was holding the handle. The former blonde was getting read to fire a barrage of Void Balls into the room before he realized it who was in his office. He was greeting with the confused, shocked, and extremely pissed looks of Tina, Claudette, Welveria.

Tina gulped when she noticed the black spheres amassed behind him. She pointed a shaking finger at them.

"Um, Link...are you mad at us?" She asked innocently.

The former blonde blinked at the question before he released he didn't dispel his Void Balls. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he shot them a goofy smile.

"So, what you are doing?" He asked.

Welveria glared at him, which wasn't a surprise. Link was glared at, at least twelve times a day.

"What now?" Link asked.

The witch's glare intensified as she held up a crystal ball. Link gulped when she did this, that was a Lacrima he received from Mirajane as a going away present. Sure it wasn't the best gift he ever received, but it was the only one he got.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice holding traces of anger.

"It was a gift from a friend." He quickly answered, _"Well, technically I'm not lying."_

The witch sighed as she threw the ball up in the air and caught it. She hummed as she did until she gently placed it on the desk.

"Alright, I'll let go...for now." She stated.

Link rolled his eyes.

"_Translation...she is never going to forget it." _The former blonde mentally sighed.

"But that isn't important now. Me and the girls have been talking and we've come to the conclusion that you need to spend time with us." The witch finished.

The former blonde arched an eyebrow. He had spent over two months with them.

"What are you talking about? If my memory serves we've spent quite a bit of time together." He countered.

He received three glares as a result. Link sighed before the Lacrima on his desk began to glow. He was getting a call. The former blonde panicked as he smiled and proceeded to push his mistresses out of the room.

"Alright, alright. I'll take you ladies shopping later." Link said as he pushed them out of the room.

"Hey! Don't push us ou-" Claudette tried to protest, before he slammed the door.

Link sighed with relief as he glanced over at his desk to see the Lacrima was still flashing. The former blonde slowly walked over, sat down in his chair, and tapped the glowing orb. A few moments went by before a image of a white haired women appeared.

Link smiled weakly when the image appeared.

"Hello Mirajane." He greeted.

The white haired women smiled back.

"Its nice to see you too Link." Mirajane replied.

The former blonde nodded before his attention suddenly turned to the door. A small bang from the outside had caught his attention, he needed no further investigation to know who it was. He already knew and he didn't like the result.

Link clapped his hands together just like Lieselotte had just taught him. He closed his eyes as light blue magic energy radiated from his hands.

"_Sound Barrier!" _He chanted, as the energy expanded to every corner of the room.

Link smirked before he turned back to the Lacrima.

"So, what do you need Mira?" He asked, getting to the point.

The white haired women frowned slightly. Link arched an eyebrow at this reaction, he had honestly only seen Mira frown once or twice, this had to be bad.

"We need your help. The guild was attacked by a rival guild and I have a feeling they are going to attack again." She explained.

The former blonde's eyes narrowed.

"By who?" he asked.

"The Phantom Lord Guild. We tried to retaliate but master Makarov was incapacitated, so we were forced to retreat." she explained.

Link eye's widened as he leaned back in his chair. He couldn't believe this! This was a outrage! The feeling of anger and righteous fury. He hadn't felt this way since his journey. The former blonde sighed before he looked at the worried face of Mirajane.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

The hostess nodded.

"Yes, also in case it makes you feel any better neither Alicia or Lieselotte were injured." she said.

"_Like I'm worried about Lieselotte." _He thought, as the memories of training with the witch filled his head.

"So are you going to help?" she asked.

The former blonde groaned. He had promised that he would take his mistresses shopping tomorrow. He made that commitment first.

"Sorry, but I can't. I promise I would take the girls shopping tomorrow."

Mira nodded sadly.

"Oh I see, sorry to have bothered you." she apologized her image disappeared.

The former blonde groaned as he rubbed his temples in a futile to prevent a on setting headache. Why did she have to go and say _that? _Now he was feeling guilty, a feeling he hadn't had in a while. He now remembered how much he hated it!

"_You really are a monster aren't you?" _A voice said.

The former blonde groaned loudly as he tried to sooth his aching head. He glanced over to the side to see something usual.

Himself.

It wasn't his true self obviously, not what he had become. No, this Link told a much more different story. He still had the dirty blonde hair, the healthy toned skin, the sparkling blue eyes, and more importantly a hero's heart. His green tunic was clean and free of the blood stains that would have been on it.

"Leave me alone!" Link demanded.

The image of himself scoffed.

"_Are you really just going to let them do this by themselves? Is that you are reduced to now? A heartless monster?" _he questioned.

Link glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"_You're no better than Ganon! Its funny how easily you can become something you fought to destroy, I guess it means we're all hypocrites." _The image continued.

"Damn, when did I become so cynical?" The former blonde asked.

"_Only scrum forget who their friends are. You. Are. Scum!" _

At that moment Link shot up out of his chair.

"OKAY FINE! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!? DO YOU EVER GET OFF!? JEEZ!" he angrily shouted.

The image smiled before fading away. The former blonde shook his head as he walked over to the door. He was definitely going to have to take a red potion for this headache. When he grasped the handle to the door, it was crushed and reduced to a crumpled piece of metal indented with a hand print.

"Oh great!" he spat.

Link forced the door open and with a strong push the door flung open. When a he did this a few startled squeals sounded. The former blonde stopped and glared down to see the fallen forms of Claudette, Tina, and Welveria, who all blushed and pointed to each other.

"She made me do it!" They all cried.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose before inhaling sharply. He stepped over Tina, who was unlucky enough to fall in his path, he walked down the hall before disappearing behind the corner.

Claudette blinked.

"What is his problem?"

* * *

**Later**

A cold night breeze whispered through the night as Link stood atop the highest tower on his estate. The former blonde took a deep breath of the fresh night air, he always loved the night air and this time was no different, it just made it that much more relaxing. He could see the entire estate from this tower, not clearly, but he could see it. He could see all the guard patrols and the minions sleeping on the wall of the gates.

"_My strength is getting out of control." _he thought as he pulled out a golden harp.

The gold of the harp shined lavishly in the moonlight. Link closed his eyes as he moved the harp to the proper playing position. He plucked the strings gently before he started to play a full on melody.

_A young Link and Ilia ran through a meadow of flowers. The kids laughed as they played happily in the meadow._

"_Link?" Ilia asked suddenly._

_The young blonde looked at her with surprise._

"_Yes?"_

_Ilia blushed._

"_P-promise me that you'll always be there for me." she said._

_The young boy smiled brightly._

"_I promise!"_

The former blonde's gaze remained steel and precise but his head did bow slightly.

"_I promise." _

The notes plucked from each string danced in the sky with the stars like a extravagant masquerade. The former blonde felt his heart swell with sorrow as more memories entered his mind.

_The hot, bright desert sun shined its waves down upon the sifting sands. The only sight to see was the seemingly endless miles of sand that stretched beyond the horizon. A pair of two figures stood at the edge of the desert. _

_The larger figure wiped his brow as he started to walk into the sand filled landscape._

"_Alright, let's go Midna." Link said._

_The little imp didn't budge._

_"Wait Link," She said gaining the man's attention "There is something I have to ask you."_

_The man stopped._

"_You're going to apologize for what you've done. You're going to ask e for my help, right?" _

_Midna wore a awestruck look on her face._

"_How did you know?" she asked._

_The blonde haired man turned and gave her a smile._

"_I knew because you're a good person. No matter what you say or do, I know that you are a good person. You helped me find Collin and Ilia and you helped me a lot along the way." he stated whole kindheartedly._

_The little imp bowed her head as she developed a small smile._

"_Thank you Link." she thanked quietly._

_Link seemed to have heard her and nodded in response._

"_No need to thank me, after all what are friends for?" he asked._

_Midna smiled._

"_Yeah, friends." _

Tears were now running like rivers down Link's cheeks as the memories of his adventures flooded his mind. He remembered everything and everyone. He remembered slaying the evil in the Seabed Temple, setting Darbus free from his monstrous from known as Fyrus, helping Ralis the prince of the Zoras, reuniting with all the kids, and so much more. He missed them all a lot, but he would never admit it. Although there was one person he cared not to remember.

Link abruptly stopped played and smashed the harp into the ground.

"ZEEEELLLLLDDDAAAA!" he screamed to the heavens.

He channeled all of his hate into a single fear scream. The entire estate heard him scream that damn name, there was a small group of peasants in the estate's center. They were all aroused from their lucid slumbers by a horrifying scream of hate.

Link looked down to see the torches of a guard patrol running all through the streets.

"_At least their reaction time is improving." _he mentally noted.

Suddenly a flurry of familiar smells assaulted his nose. He turned around to see his mistresses standing behind him. He glared at them.

"What?" he snapped harshly.

Welveria ignored his harsh tone.

"That was beautiful." she stated, "Its a shame that you broke the harp."

The former blonde looked down at the shattered pieces of the once extravagant golden harp. He instantly regretted smashing since that was his only harp.

"Yeah I guess." he agreed.

Claudette nodded.

"I didn't even know you could play the harp." she admitted.

Link laughed.

"Neither did I honestly. I found it in Ocot's room in the Dark Tower. I just took it off the shelf one day then started playing as if I had been playing for years." he stated.

Tina titled her head to side.

"_She's so innocent...its so sexy." _Link thought.

"Who is Zelda?" she asked.

Link's face twisted with anger, his hand clenched into a fist as his body shook with rage. It seemed that with everyday that went past his anger and hatred for Zelda grew like weeds in a meadow. His eyes burned with hatred as they seemed to glow in the dark night.

"You mean that dick riding bitch?" He asked, "She is the person who made me into what I am today, its only fair that I...pay her back."

"What did she do?" Claudette asked.

Both Tina and Link sighed. They both knew the whole story, well at least Link did, Tina just knew a much more toned down version of it.

"I think its time you know the truth." he stated.

Link explained to them everything that happened, from where his journey first began, to where it ended tragically. He left out a few parts of course, but most of the main points were made.

"And there you have it." He finished.

Welveria tapped her chin. This seemed oddly familiar.

"So you are from the land that was in total chaos ten years ago, until the Queen destroyed that Dark Lord? Griffin I think his name was." she noted.

Link gave her a cold death glare which made everyone in the room flinch.

"THAT BITCH DIDN'T DO SHIT! ALL SHE DID WAS SIT HER ASS DOWN IN A TOWER THE WHOLE TIME WHILE I BUSTED BY ASS TRYING TO SAVE HER! ALL SHE DID WAS TAKE CREDIT FOR WHAT _**I **_DID! _**I **_KILLED GANON! AND HOW DOES SHE REPAT ME?" he roared.

The women flinched at his tone. He was obviously mad.

"Wait," he said, "TEN YEARS!?"

Claudette nodded.

"I remembered hearing about the incident when I was training to become a captain. Which I did roughly ten years ago, but I didn't think they were true. I also happened to hear another rumor about the Gordons up on Death Mountain were becoming increasingly more hostile to everyone not local." she stated.

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

The red head shrugged.

"I personally don't know, but the rumor also said that the Gordons said 'While others forget, we still remember.'"

Link's eyes widened.

"That's weird," Tina suddenly interjected, "I saw a lot of Zora's moving to Umi at the same time. I'm not sure why, but when they first arrived that said something like this 'A web of lies and deceit spun, a crocked world, a lying princess. While others forget, we still remember."

Link felt a small smile creep on his face. They remembered him.

"Why did you say that you killed Ganon? If that was true you would be thirty years old, but look twenty. Heck! Maybe even seventeen actually." Welveria said, "Although Elves are closely related to Hyrulians so a long life span a possible cause.

"**I am partly to blame for that." **A new voice said.

The origin of voice said that it was standing in between Tina and Claudette. The two turned to see a hulking hooded figure standing between them. They both stumbled back in fear, even Welveria stumbled a bit.

"Who the hell are you!?" Claudette asked.

Brone looked down at her. His constricted pupils enhanced the psychotic look of his nearly invisible silver irises.

"**I am Death, I am Absolution, I am the Judge, the Jury, and the Executioner...but just call me Brone." **the god said.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean Brone? What did you do?" he questioned.

The reaper sighed before he pulled his hood back to reveal a young, black haired, pale skin man.

"**I am the reason why no one remembers you and why you look this way. Right after you died Zelda made a contract with me, she said if I erased your existence that she would give me a tribute."** he explained.

Link remained silent.

"**I understand if you hate me, to be honest no one hates me more than I hate myself. Although, Zelda didn't keep her end of the bargain, so I brought you back to life, with a new body and more importantly a new goal. You have all the skills all the other warriors I used to make up this body had." **Brone continued.

"So all of this is because of you?" Link asked.

"**No, but NO ONE stiffs Brone on a deal NO ONE! I once turned a river into a bed of sand filled with Scorpion nests just because they didn't give me a tribute." **he said, **"Ever since I've been putting plagues on her kingdom and I have my Nightingales wrecking terror." **h finished.

Suddenly Link smirked widely as he began to laugh a manically evil laugh. No one could see his eyes as his laughter filled the air of the night with fear.

"So I am dead then to all of them. Oh, the irony, being killed, hunted, and slaughtered by the same person who once fought to save you." The former blonde said darkly.

His laughter, however, didn't last long as he was silenced by a punch to the face. Link was sent hurling into the wall, before he smashed into it painfully.

"DON'T LAUGH OR SPEAK IN THAT EVIL TONE OF YOURS IN FRONT OF ME! YOU'LL TRAUMATIZE OUR UNBORN CHILD!" Welveria shouted harvesting her 'hormonal fury'.

Link rubbed the side of his face that was now red with a fist print.

"You said that when I laugh and talk evil it turns you on, or is that different now too?"

Brone cringes at the scene.

"**Jeez, were women THIS crazy when I was mortal?...yes." **

Everyone sweat dropped at that comment.

"_I can't believe he was mortal." _Link doubted.

The god glared over at him.

"**You doubting me Link? I _was_ mortal, but I'm not anymore obviously." **he said.

Link retorted but Brone was too preoccupied with listening to the thoughts of the mistresses to hear or respond to it.

"_I want sex NOW!" _Welveria thought.

"_I wonder which one of us will sleep with Link first? Me of course! I will before that fat bitch has a chance!"_Claudette thought, developing a sinister smile as a result.

"_La la la la! I will have Link all alone. I will, la la la la!" _Tina thought whimsically.

Brone arched an eyebrow.

"**Correction, I WISH all the women of my age WERE this crazy!" **he said before he produced a black handkerchief and wiped tears from his eyes, **"I'm so jealous."**

Suddenly Brone's form began to fade into shadows.

"**I promise you I will make this right. I will correct my wrong." **He said before fading,

After he faded Link turned to his mistressed and smiled with malicious intent.

"How about we go shopping in Magnolia Town tomorrow?" He asked, _"And maybe go on a phantom hunt."_

**_"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."_**

* * *

I think Brone is one of my most well created OC. Brone is also the strongest being in this verse.

So begins a new mini arc.


	36. Chapter 36

**I Hate My Home Arc**

* * *

The bright rays of the afternoon sun shined upon the town of Magnolia. The people of this quaint town all went on with their daily lives, nothing different than any other day. Although, one thing was different, something out of place.

A large stack of boxes that towered over most of buildings being held by a pointed eared man. The man wasn't trembling or quivering under the obvious weight of the boxes, in fact if anything he looked bored. The passing civilians all stopped to admire the man's strength much to his ire.

A tick mark developed on Link's head, getting stared at by random assholes was on Link's 'Do this and piss me off' list. The former blonde release a murderous, thick, purple-black aura. All of those nearby to feel it felt a shiver go down their spine.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? GO AWAY!" Link shouted at them.

All the civilians gasped in fear and ran off much to Link's delight. The former blonde laughed with vigor as ran off like frightening school girls.

"Stupid civilians who need them?" he glowered.

Link sighed when Welveria came up to him surely holding yet another thing he was going to have to buy for her. This was part of the main reason he was here, as well as the entire reason why was holding this impressive stack of boxes.

"Link, what do you think of this for the baby?" she asked holding up a lamp encrusted with purple gemstones.

Link looked at her questionably. Surely she had to be kidding? A gem encrusted lamp?...for a baby?

"Um, I don't think so Welveria. The baby could choke on the gems, also what would a baby do with a lamp?" he said.

The witch narrowed her eyes at him probably for stifling her 'creativity' or something like that. But after thinking about it she nodded. Link sighed with relief at not invoking her wrath, but when he turned to side he came face to face with a extremely cute teddy bear which could only mean one thing.

Claudette.

Sure enough the bear was pulled away to reveal the blushing face of the thunderclap general. Link arched an eyebrow.

"This is really cute! Link buy it for me. If you do I start calling to brother from now on when we...play." She said seductively.

Link blushed while all of the other men developed massive nosebleeds as a result. The former blonde's blush grew more intense as he thought about all the naughty things that could bring.

"Um...I think that is..." He stared, _"Dear Farore someone save me from saying this in public."_

"Hey Link," The whimsically voice of Tina sounded, "Can we get this for Sebastian?"

The former blonde turned around to see a smiling Tina holding a usual hyperactive Sebastian, but this time he was wearing a blue collar.

"Yeah! I think this thing whatever it is!" Sebastian agreed cheerfully.

Link would have faceplamed if he could.

"Sure, why not?" He answered, "Although before we finish shopping we need to go see some old friends."

The women looked at him confused before he looked back to look at Fairy Tail's guild hall.

* * *

**At the same time**

The normally loud and cheerful noises of Fairy Tail's guild hall were reduced to quite mummers and chats. They were all expecting Phantom to strike, but they didn't know when, which made it all the more dangerous.

Mira was standing behind the bar as usual, only without her normal welcoming smile. She sighed, when she remembered how all of this started. A pointless fight but inevitable.

"_I hope that we can last." _She thought grimly, _"I wonder-"_

Suddenly the front doors were kicked open, everyone flinched expecting it to be Phantom. They were all relieved and smiled when they realized who it was.

Link and he was accompanied by three strange women. The former blonde shot everyone a goofy smile.

"I'm back!" he shouted, "Miss me?"

The former blonde was greeted with the friendly greetings of all the friends he made during his time here. Sure he didn't know most of their names, but they were his friends nonetheless. At least to him it did.

"Hey Link,!" Loke greeted as the two high-fived each other.

"Hey man, how have things been?" Link asked.

The orange haired man frowned.

"Bad, no wait...really bad actually. The Phantoms tried to take Lucy back to her father." he explained.

Link's eyes narrowed.

"_Ah, so that is what they are after." _he mentally noted.

The former blonde walked past him to speak to Mirajane, who got her smile back.

"I thought you weren't coming." she stated.

Link cringed when he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the women behind them.

"I had take them too, but that doesn't matter. I'm here now." he said.

The white haired women nodded as Link smiled before it soon turned into a frown.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!?" the enraged voice of Welveria shouted.

Link facepalmed hard. He was expecting this sooner or later, but he was secretly hoping that it was later instead of sooner. Even he had to admit that was extremely wishful thinking on his part, but can't blame him for trying.

"IS IT BECAUSE I'M FAT!? I'LL SHOW YOU FAT! YOU'LL KNOW WHAT FAT IS WHEN I'M DONE BLOWING YOUR CORPSES UP LIKE WATER BALLOONS!" she said as she pointed her index finger into the air.

The entire room gasped with horror as a ball of purple energy appeared above her finger. The ball consumed to air and energy around it like a greedy glutton. The dark sphere ate the energy for its own selfish desire, to grow and more importantly destroy.

Just as Welveria was about to let the sphere loose it suddenly vanished, which surprised Welveria and Link both.

"_What the?" _Link thought.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU DAMN MOTHERFUCKERS JUST DID THAT SHIT!?" Welveria shouted, "WAS IT YOU STRING BEAN!?"

The enraged witch pointed at Wakaba who flinched and shook his head 'no'.

"Actually I did that," A calm voice said, "Now, now there is no need to be so violent."

"_As calm and confident as ever." _Link thought when he recognized the voice.

Welveria turned around to see a white haired girl wearing a purple and black dress sitting alone at table in a dark corner. She looked at the pregnant witch with a victorious look on her face.

"Ah, so we finally meet...Swamp Witch." The girl said.

Welveria growled.

"Who are you and how did you dispel my spell?" she snarled at the girl.

The white haired girl payed her no attention before turning back to Link. She gave him a pale smile.

"Nice to see you again, Link." she greeted.

Link laughed.

"Nice to see you too." he replied.

Welveria was awestruck by the entire situation until the gears in her mind began to to turn. All the pieces were coming together; girl, Fairy Tail, friend. Yes, it was all clear now the only logical explanation for all of this.

The witch pointed her finger at the small girl.

"You're Alicia aren't you?" She shouted, "You like her because she's younger than me, don't you?"

The white haired girl and Link looked at each before sharing a simultaneous glance at Welveria. Then they laughed.

"Wh-what's so funny?" she asked her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

The white haired girl wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Ah, that's rich. I'm not Alicia to answer your question," the girl replied, "My name is Lieselotte Werckmeister."

Welveria flinched at the mention of that name. She had only heard rumors of the fabled Whore of Babylon. A witch of legendary, dark, and unlimited power. Every element is just a mere pawn in her game, a witch who can control a element isn't unusual, but a witch controlling them all is unheard of. Her power is unrivaled by all...except for one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for disturbing you." Welveria apologized.

Link gave her a shocked look. Welveria wasn't one for apologizing, in fact she rarely did so. The only instant she is known to apologize is when she dances around the situation.

"_Impressive." _Link thought.

"Lieselotte," The former blonde said, "Where is Alicia?"

The white haired witch frowned and shook her head. Link's eyes widened as a response. Surely she couldn't be...

"Follow me?" No she isn't

Link mentally sighed with relief before following the witch.

* * *

**Later**

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing; a unconscious Alicia laying helpless and motionless on a bed. Her body was cold and her heart beat was slowed, although there was nothing telling him this Link could hear her heartbeat. Link took her hand into his and squeezed gently.

"Who did this?" he asked.

The white haired witch sighed.

"She brought this upon hersel-" Lieselotte tried to explain.

"I said. Who did this!?" he asked again only much harsher.

Lieselotte looked at and noticed the look of silent anger on his face. She knew it would be pointless.

"Gajeel Redfox, she tried to buy more time to get everyone out of the Phantom Lord guild. Gajeel injured her quite badly as a result. I've healed all of her physical wounds its now up to her wake up." the witch stated.

Link nodded.

Suddenly the entire building shook as a loud boom echoed from the outside. Link narrowed his eyes as he ran at full speed outside.

"_So finally you show your face."_

* * *

**Outside **

All the members were now outside as they watched a approaching walking tower coming right towards them. Although, lucky for them it was still in the water, but still in clear view. This was definitely Phantom coming to play.

All the guild members prepared themselves for battle just as Link and Lieselotte came running out of the guild hall.

"So this is Phantom?" Link said, "Correction, it was Phantom."

The former blonde turned to see his mistresses also ready to fight.

"**Attention Fairy Tail!" **A voice over a loudspeaker said, **"Hand over Lucy Heartphilia and no harm will come to you or your guild, but if you don't...you get the point."**

"NEVER! Lucy is part of the guild that means she is family, and that means we won't give her to creeps like you!" Natsu shouted.

The pink haired mage's hands were set ablaze with lively red flames. However, when he looked over he noticed Link and waved.

"Oh hi Link, when did you get here?" he asked with a smile.

Everyone within distance dropped to the ground hard, even the mages of Phantom Lord did.

"**Wait, Link?" **The voice from earlier asked, **"Ah, so this is the powerful, but mysterious mage I've been hearing about. I heard you killed Ceadeus...is that true?" **

The entire guild gasped as Link chuckled lowly. The former blonde removed the arm guard of his left arm to reveal it had glowing, pulsating white marks.

"Yes, yes it is." he admitted.

Both Tina and Sebastian nodded.

"Its true he did."

"**Why are you with a frivolous guild like Fairy Tail? I'm sure man of your ability has a better option in guilds." **the voice said.

Link folded his arms.

"Prove to me that you're stronger and maybe I'll consider it." he said, making everyone give him a shocked looked.

"What!? You traitor!" Erza and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"Link, what the hell man?" Grey asked.

Link sweatdropped.

"Grey...stop flashing me." He deadpanned.

The entire guild was in a uproar at that statement. They couldn't believe he had just said that! He as their friend, a ally, someone they could count on. This was a outrage.

Lieselotte, however, just narrowed her eyes.

"_Just what are you up to Link?" _

The voice over the loudspeaker laughed.

"**I think this is reason enough to join us." **The voice said.

Suddenly a blue and black spiral appeared around the barrel of a cannon. Link could feel the magic power it was generating from his position. He was impressed by the power of this cannon, and maybe just maybe it could be a useful asset.

"_Interesting."_ he thought.

Just then a powerful, pearl white beam erupted from the barrel and headed right for the Fairy Tail guild hall. The members of Fairy Tail all braced themselves for a surely powerful blast. Erza even requiped into a clunking looking suit of armor and stood in its way.

Lieselotte rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please I'm insulted by this feeble cannon," She said arrogantly, **"Wall of Jericho!"**

Suddenly massive semi-transparent walls erupted from the ground. The ground practically shook with fear as the massive black walls came out of it. Link watched with awe as the walls stood miles taller than Fairy Tail its self and seemed to poke the sun with their sheer height.

"Incredible!" Link exclaimed.

At that moment the white beam collided with the massive wall. A blinding light radiated from the collision of the two forces. Lieselotte smirked as the wall stood strong against the massive power of the Jupiter Cannon.

"What happens when a unstoppable force meets a immovable objecting?" She asked before he eyes took a dark gleam, "Too bad...you're not a unstoppable force."

At that moment the light dissipated and much to everyone's surprise the wall still standing. The witch smiled confidently.

"See?" she said.

The rest of the guild cheered. Link, however, wasn't impressed. While the others cheered he narrowed his eyes and with his enhanced vision he could see something no one else could. It was right there staring in his face.

A crack.

A small crack in the black walls was what he saw. He had to admit that even though it wasn't able to break the wall down it was still able to crack it, that was a accomplishment in itself.

"**See? Look at that crack! Not every cannon can crack a spell cast by The Whore of Babylon. So what do you say?" **The voice asked becoming increasingly more annoying.

Link inhaled before smiling.

"Alright, I'm game." he said, **"Darkness Magic: Shadow Shift!"**

Then he was gone leaving everyone enraged and flabbergasted, except for Lieselotte who was tapping her chin in thought.

"Hmm, where is the punchline in all of this?"

* * *

**Inside walking tower**

All the members of the Phantom Lord Guild all gathered in the tallest point of their tower to welcome their new member. They honestly didn't expect he would agree join so quickly, not like they were complaining. If it meant wiping Fairy Tail off the face of the planet it didn't matter a thing to them.

"Alright, look alive everyone." A tall, thin, mustached man said, "He'll be here any second."

At that moment a mass of shadows appeared right in front of him. After a second delay a pointed eared man appeared right in the middle of the room. The mustached man bowed slightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my guild. I am Jose Porla and this is the Phantom Lord Guild." he introduced.

Link smirked.

"Ah, you're one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I see, impressive." The former blonde noted.

Jose bowed slightly.

"Why thank you."

The mustached man held his hand out to shake which Link didn't hesitated in shaking. Jose smirked as Link eagerly took his hand and shook.

"Welcome to the guild." Jose said.

Link chuckled ominously as he bowed his head down. The dark chuckles caused everyone in the room to shift uncomfortable as a cold shiver crept up their spine.

"Which one of you is Gajeel Redfox?" he asked suddenly.

A man tanned man with a long mane stepped forward proudly.

"That would be be." he confirmed.

Link turned around slowly and gave Gajeel a bright, creepy smile. This smile masked its true intentions that much was for certain.

"Funny," he said, "I've seen a man like you before...but he was rotting and full of maggots."

Gajeel's eyes widened as Link's eyes shined red. The former blonde then tightened his grip on Jose's hand making the man gasp in pain.

"As for you...you shot a beam at my two pregnant wives as well as my third and her pet. You're going to pay for this! YO**U W**I**LL PAY! **Link shouted in a demonic voice.

* * *

**Outside the tower**

Lieselotte was still tapping her chin in thought. She knew there was a punchline here somewhere, she just couldn't seem to find it.

"There is a punchline here somewhere, where is it?" she asked herself.

Suddenly a bright crimson beam erupted from the walking tower. Although, instead of heading in the direction of Fairy Tail it was shot straight through the tower itself. The tower was instantly destroyed as the beam caused a series of explosions that crippled its movements, while the beam hallowed it out. The remnants of inside rained from the sky in the form of scorched, twisted metal chunks.

The members of Fairy Tail watched as the tower was reduced to a pile of metal and stone crumpled in the water. Lieselotte snapped as she watched the tower burn to the ground.

"There it is!" she exclaimed.

**On a nearby shoreline **

The members of Phantom Lord washed up on the shore after a powerful internal beam destroyed their tower. The whole explosion was caused when Link transformed into some kind of creature, a monstrosity they had never seen before.

"What was that thing?" Gajeel said as he sat up/

"**What am I? I am no mere Nightmare. No, I'm a Night Terror!" **A dark voice roared.

Everyone looked up to see a dragon/demon/knight creature with fiery wings in the sky. The beast was wielding a bloody sword with a mouth in the blade.

"**I AM THE ONLY NIGHTMARE!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In Tortuga in a open warehouse filed with boxes Rufina was holding a clipboard as he took stock on the weapon shipments she just received. She didn't really care what they came from, but she did care what they were and what they could be sold for. Although, something on this shipment caught her attention.

"Kunais?" She asked, "What are those?"

The blonde put down her clipboard, picked up a crowbar and popped the top off of one of the crates. She rummaged through the packaging before finally pulling out a knife shaped object. She whistled when she noticed the quality, it was exquisite.

"Impressive." She said, "These look like the knives Rouna uses."

"Are you Rufina?" A sudden voice said.

Rufina spun on her heel to come face to face with two smirking thugs. One of them was wearing a beanie and had purple hair; the other one was tanned skinned and had scars on his face. They were both armed with katanas. A curved sword Rufina had encountered many times in her missions.

The blonde smirked.

"Maybe, who wants to know?" she said teasingly.

The thugs laughed.

"Gato wants to know. He wants you dead and if Gato wants you dead, you die." The tanned thug said.

Rufina develop a innocent look in her face. She titled her head to the side cutely and gave them puppy dog eyes, as she pulled out a handful of throwing knives pouch on her back.

"Come at me if you think you're hard enough." she taunted.

The thugs growled as they rushed forward.

"_Fools." _Rufina thought with a smirk.

* * *

Yes, so Naruto is now a **official **crossover in this story.


	37. Chapter 37

**I Hate My Home Arc**

* * *

The once bright, shining, lustrous sun was now covered by thick, black clouds. The once bright and worm rays were blocked by black puffy masses gathered in the sky. A blood red light shined through the black to create a almost lava like effect. A fantastic but ominous sight to behold.

On a shoreline near the mage guild Fairy Tail a loud inhuman roar ripped through the air, all the birds flew away, the fish dived deeper, and even the leaves shook with fear. This definitely was not good.

"**I AM THE ONLY NIGHTMARE!" **Night Terror shouted as he dived bombed the terrified members of the Phantom Lord Guild.

Jose narrowed his eyes as he build up purple energy into his hand. The mustached guild master then released a beam of purple energy at the approaching demon.

"**Dead Wave!" **Jose cried.

Night Terror laughed as he barreled through the beam only for it to be deflected by his armor. The demon then stopped in mid air and folded his arms.

"**I tell you what I'll let you all have one free shot." **he said arrogantly.

The members didn't hesitate in taking their free shot. The arrogance of this creature was going to be its down fall. No one can stand up against the might of Phantom Lord! Not even a abomination like the monstrosity before them. They all charged up whatever long distance attacks they had to strike at the smirking demon.

All the member shouted their spells and released their attack. Night Terror laughed as a barrage of magic sent his way. He could hear the fear creeping into their voices as they casted their feeble spells at him.

"**Water Nebula!" **

"**Zetsu!" **

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!" **

Were just some of the spells that were launched at the amused demon.

Then with a loud boom a massive explosion occurred in the sky from all the spells colliding with their intended target. A thick, dark cloud of black smoke obscured their vision of the demon. They all hoped that was enough to destroy it, but only time would tell.

A cloud slowly began to dissipate as the Phantom Lords waited ever so slowly to await the result of their simultaneous attack. Clear and clearer their view became until, they could see what happened. They all grimaced when the smoke revealed Night Terror completely unharmed, he was even smiling a lipless smile.

"**Nice try, but now its my turn." **NT said as he raised his bloody sword.

"**Armageddon!" **

The blood spattered sword began to crackled with red lightning as it began to charge up. The demon laughed as his sword began to glow red and the mouth of the sword began to open wide to reveal it was filled with a set of needle like teeth. The inside of he the mouth began to shine red before a massive, wide beam of red energy shoot of it.

"**DIE YOU MAGGOTS!"**

The beam collided with the shore where most of Phantom Guild members were standing. A large dome energy erupted from the area in a massive explosion, all of those hit were instant disintegrated as the dome grew wider and wider. In a matter of seconds the dome was the twice the size of the tower just recently destroyed.

The earth shook as if in fear of the demon's massive power, it felt like a large earthquake was happening only right in that spot. Although, just as quickly as it started it ended. The dome turned into a beam and shot straight up into the sky.

Jose couldn't believe what he had just saw. The monstrosity had just single-handedly destroyed his entire guild, except for him, the elemental four and Gajeel who somehow manged to escape the domes deadly range. The Elmental Four, however, were incapacitated and both he and Gajeel were injured.

"_Good lord, what have we done?" _Jose thought when his eyes laid upon the miles deep crater left behind from the demon's attack.

"**Ah! There you are!" **A malicious voice said.

The mages all flinched when they heard that demonic voice. They all turned to see Night Terror leaning against a tree, arms folded. The demon sighed as raised his free hand to touch his beady, yellow eyes, before suddenly being replaced by Link.

"Impressive, isn't it? The power I wield in that form?" he asked before shrugging, "The downside is that I can only keep that form for three minutes at a time."

He smirked as he looked at the enraged mages. The former blonde drew Erstwhile as he pointed it at Gajeel.

"Besides, it would be much more satisfying if I fought you on this form. I have a score settle with you dragon breath." he said darkly.

The dragonslayer glared at him.

"What for? I've done nothing to you!" he retorted.

Link scoffed.

"You are correct. You've done nothing to _me_! Although, you nearly killed Alicia and now she is in a COMA! YOU IDIOT!" he snapped, venom lacing his voice

The dragonslayer took a shocked step back. He honestly had not meet a single person that hated this much. He was sure there were a few due to his line of work, but he never really cared about what they thought. This man, however, was something else. He was something different completely.

"You're implying that I care. I don't give a damn about person," Gajeel said as he smiled maliciously, "She could crawl up and die for all I care."

Link's pupils shrunk at that statement, he titled his head in a psychotic manner.

"Die?" he said a innocent tone, "Dying is painful...trust me, I know."

The blonde then pointed his sword at the mages in front of him.

"**Black Light Blot!" **

A wide beam of energy shot out of the blade, Gajeel's eyes widened as the beam came speeding towards him. He tried to activate his Iron Dragon's Scales, but he wasn't fast enough and instead was hit with full force.

"You're going to pay! **YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" ** Link shouted furiously as he pumped more energy into the blast.

Gajeel screamed with pain as the blast pushed him to the a tree he slammed into. The sound of bones cracking filled with ears as the powerful blast crushed him between the tree. At that moment Gajeel's eyes widened with realization.

"_He's...he's trying to kill me." _he thought.

Then there was a audible snap, Gajeel writhed with agony as the beam shattered his ribs. Fortantly for him, Link decided to stop the beam.

"_Yeah...he's definitely trying to kill me." _the dragonslyer thought as he panted heavily

The former blonde wore a stone cold look as he approached the fallen dragonslayer, a path in which Jose preceded to block. Link rolled his eyes before suddenly rushing forward and punched Jose in the nose. The guild master fell to the ground and whine about his nose.

"You crude heathen! You just broke my nose!" he shouted as he rolled on the ground.

Link and Gajeel both sweat-dropped.

"_And he is suppose to be the leader of a guild?" _They both thought.

The former blonde stepped over him and approached Gajeel once again, stopping when they were only a few feet away. Link pointed his sword towards Gajeel's heart.

"Any last words worm?" he asked.

"Just get it over with."

Link smirked as he raised his sword high and struck down. Although, the sound he heard was every different than the one he expected. The sound of steel sinking into flesh was the one he wanted, but instead he got the sound of steel meeting steel.

The head of a scythe had blocked his sword. The inward curve was the part the blade had collided. Link looked over his shoulder when he traced the pole of the weapon.

"Brone," Link said plainly as he turned around to come face to face with the god.

Brone grunted as he removed his hood before looking at Gajeel.

**"Sleep!" **The dragonslayer fell over snoring.

The god turned back to Link.

"**Calm down Link, what would your baby think when it is born? I said you have more sentience than Beserker, but apparently you are equally as simple-minded. You maybe worse than Beserker even he can follow the orders of his master." **he scolded.

Link glared at him hatefully. Brone was unimpressed by the glare and in fact disregarded it completely.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOLLOW THE ORDERS OF HIS MASTER!?" Link roared in a demonic voice, "I HAVE NO MASTER! I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY! THAT INCLUDES YOU! BESIDES, WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN!?

Brone's eyes narrowed before he suddenly grabbed Link by his neck. The former blonde chocked as the grip tightened. Link learned something at that moment, Brone was a lot stronger than he looked and he already looked strong to start with.

"_His strength...its crushing." _The former blonde noted.

The deity looked him straight in the eye. His silver iris narrowed as the pupils of Brone's eyes began to dilate to normal size. Link flinched under fierce glare he was receiving.

"Actually I do know about pain," Brone said as he released Link from his grip, "More than you'll ever know."

Link looked away.

"I'm...sorry." he apologized.

"No you're not." Brone said coldly, "That hurt, no mortal has ever hurt me as much as you did right now."

Link's eyes widened at that statement.

"Is Alicia going to..." the blonde started.

"Die?" Brone finished, looking over his shoulder, "Maybe, wait and find out."

The god then disappeared in a swirl in the shadows. Link sighed and shook his head. He REALLY messed up this time. He had insulted the only person that had actually helped him along the way. His attitude may have just cost Alicia her life.

"_Link, he won't kill her." _The voice of Ocot said, _"He won't kill her because he isn't the same heartless killer he once was." _

Link shook his head.

"I don't know, he sounded pretty ticked at me. I messed up bad Ocot."

"_I know, but the point is not the dwell on the past. Keep calm and carry on." _the former Overlord stated.

"Nice quote."

"_What?"_

"Nothing."

There was a awkward silence soon after.

"_Anyways...its time that I told you about Altareon. I think you should go the library."_

Link cringed.

"Not that dog Nasus."

"_Do you want to get hit by his Siphoning Strike?" _

The former blonde blinked, "I guess not."

"_It hurts...A LOT." _

"Okay then." Link said as he cut a portal with Erstwhile and jumped into it.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Alicia's room in the Fairy Tail guild hall was quite. There was not a sound, just compete and utter silence. A mysterious figure stood like a monolith at her bedside. The being sighed as it reached its hand towards the slumbering brunette's head.

"_You won't do it." _A voice said.

"**What makes you think I won't?"** the figure asked.

"_You're not the same person you were before," _The voice said, _"You're not the heartless killer you were before Brone."_

"**Is that right?" ** Brone asked.

"_Yes and you know it is. You don't want to kill her Brone, you want to help her. You know speeding up her death is wrong. You KNOW its wrong."_

The god sighed.

"**Damn you Derek! Damn you! I hate you goddam emotions! They're so USELESS!" **the angered god shouted.

"_You asked for this...deal with it."_ The voice said before disappearing.

The god sighed before he suddenly spun on his heels. The god smirked.

"**Long time no see...Princess."**

* * *

**Later**

Link was sitting at a table, a book opened in front of him. The former blonde had manged to find the book on Altareon, which apparently was a ancient and powerful Elder Dragon, that resides in something called the Demon Gate.

"Wow," Link stated, "If I didn't have to fight this thing this would be a pretty interesting read"

_Altareon is also known as the Glittering Black Dragon is a Elder Dragon that resides in the Demon Gate, on top of the Nevermore Volcano and has lived for over fifteen thousand years. Due to its ancient age it has immense power and is considered to be the King of Sky, even the Rathlos quakes before its might._

_Altareon is elementally unstable and posses power over Dragon, Lightning, Fire, and Ice elements. A few of the signature attacks are the Ice Dance which makes ice crystals to fall from the sky, another attack is Lightning Catcher, which is when it flies high into the sky to releases a volley of lightning bolts down on the air. The most notable power that Altareon is its ability to affect the weather, a Living Disaster._

_Finally when Altareon becomes enraged it loses control of its elementals, but its power also goes into overdrive. No one has ever lived long to know what that happens after that._

_WARNING! ONLY IDIOTS WOULD GO AFTER THESE THING! DON'T BE STUPID!"_

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Its like it's talking right to me."

"_Indeed, you and TW at least."_

"HEY!" They both shouted.

"THERE IS NO YELLING IN THE LIBRARY!" Ryze shouted from behind the desk.

"SHUT UP RYZE! YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!" A tall man with a axe said,

"FUCK YOU DARIUS!" The blue skin man shouted back.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU OVERGROWN SMURF!?"

"BRING IT JAR HEAD!"

Just when the two were about to clash there was a sudden green glow. Link blinked when the glow disappeared and only the sight of the withered bodies of Darius and Ryze on the ground with Nasus standing near, his scepter was glowing bright green."

"There is no...talking in the library." he said.

Link sweat-dropped.

"_Most impressive style."_The voice of Fierce said, _"Anyways since it looks like you're going to go to the Demon Gate anyways you should probably know about Reddo." _

"Who?"

"_My pet, he is a Stygian Zinorge. He can control lightning...black lightning. He can be very useful to you." _

Link narrowed his eyes.

"What's the catch? Is he a bitch like Suirai?"

"_No," _Fierce replied, _"But he's really greedy and has a habit of swallowing any treasure he comes across." _

Link facepalmed.

"Oh my goddesses."

* * *

**Later**

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was once again filled with noise as the members celebrated their victory over The Phantom Lord Guild. Sure most of them didn't do anthing against the tower, but they were all able to take out dozens of Jose's Shades. A battle which made significantly easier with the help of Claudette, Tina, Sebastian and Welveria.

One thought, however, was still in their minds. What caused that massive red beam from earlier? It wasn't Jupiter since that beam was white. It would have to been either Link or someone in the Phantom Lord Guild. However, that wasn't important, now was the time for celebration.

Everyone was celebrating, all except for Lieslotte who was seated the bar and Mirajane.

"What do you mean you misinformed Link?" Lieselotte asked.

The white haired women laughed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I thought the Alicia that came back was the real one." she answered.

Lieselotte sweat-dropped as she reached for her glass, which shattered when she was about to touch it.

_"Well, well it seems that SHE approaches. I'll be waiting." _She thought before turning her attention back to the women before her

"You can't tell the difference? Alicia's Shadow Servant has a dark tint to her clothes and skin. Not to mention THE SINGLE MOST IMPORTANT DIFFERENCE! The servant smiles ALL THE TIME!"

Mira laughed.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

The white haired witch faceplamed.

"Son of a bitch, Mira."

"Mira can I get some black tea please?" A sudden voice asked.

Lieselotte's eyes widened at the voice. She knew that voice all to well. She slowly turned around to see if her feelings were correct.

"A-Alica?" she asked.

Sure enough it was now a fully recuperated Alicia. She smiled as she looked at her mentor.

"Hello mistress." she greeted.

The witch blinked before he poked Alicia in the stomach much to the latter's ire.

"How are you awake?"

The brunette shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is getting the shit beat out of me by Gajeel then all I can remember was black. But then," she said, before stopping to stir her tea. "I remember the blackness being broken down into black and orange pixel things."

Lieselotte stroked her chin.

"_Black and orange pixels? That's not possible those are used by the Tw-"_

"So you're Alicia?" A threatening voice asked from behind.

The brunette flinched as a cold shiver when down her spine. She could feel a malicious black aura around her. It was suffocating and thick. Alicia slowly turned around to come face to face with a red eye demon looking Claudette and Welveria.

"_Dear Lieselotte save me." _She thought.

Although, the tension was reduced greatly when Tina appeared right in front of the other two and waved.

"Hi," she said causing both Claudette and Welveria to fall the ground.

At that moment Link came walking through the door. He smiled as he strolled in.

"Hi everyone!" He cried.

Suddenly Claudette and Welveria got their demon looks back. Link sweat-dropped and moved his eyes to the side.

"_Keep calm and carry on...I'm so dead."_

* * *

Well...I've got nothing.

**I don't own Naruto from last chapter**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Hate My Home Arc**

* * *

The temperature in the Fairy Tail guild hall dropped to near sub-zero as Link participated in a glaring match with his mistresses, except Tina, who was standing to the side with Alicia and Lieselotte. The rest of the Fairy Tail members cleared out as a dark malicious aura filled the room with a suffocating thickness.

Link sighed and folded his arms.

"What did I do this time?" he asked, with a bored expression.

Welveria and Claudette both pointed at Alicia, who flinched. The two glared daggers at the former blonde, who just arched an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us this was Alicia!" they shouted.

Link shrugged, "Oh, I don't know maybe it was because she was in A COMA WHEN WE GOT HERE!"

The two both took a step back in shock at his statement. The fact he had just yelled at them like that made it loud and clear he wasn't kidding. The two looked back at the brunette swordsman who just smile pale and chuckled.

Link smiled before he turned to Alicia.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

The brunette shrugged.

"Five minutes again, I think." she answered.

The former blonde narrowed his eyes

"How?"

Alicia donned a serious look.

"I'm honestly not sure," she answered, "All I can remember was a endless landscape of darkness, that suddenly began to break down into little black and orange pixels."

Link blinked, black and orange pixels? A phenomenon closely associated with the Twilight Dimension, maybe it could be...no. No, he had a front seat when he witness Midna shatter the Mirror of Twilight, it was impossible that anyone from there could have interfered.

Then again.

Weirder things have and will happen.

"_So, you're not so absolutely stupid after all!"_ A imp voice mocked.

Link spun his heel when the voice resonated in his head. The empty space he saw disappointed him beyond all belief, he wanted her to be back, he wanted it bad. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. His campaign of terror against Zelda and Aldra was his first objective, then he could search to see if Midna was actually back in this world.

"_Midna if that is you all I want to say is...I missed you, very much." _he thought sadly.

A sudden grunt made interrupted his thought. He turned to see everyone giving him a questioning look.

"What are you thinking about?" Tina asked.

Link smiled when he as he looked away.

"An old friend."

Suddenly the dark auras that Welveria and Claudette previous came back only with much more potency than before. The blonde smirked when he noticed that the auras were directed at him, not like he didn't expect it.

"What kind of old friend? A 'have a affair behind his wives backs' friends'?" They interrogated.

Link's smirk grew.

"Maybe." he answered coyly.

Everyone in the guild gulped and started to sweat bullets as the malicious auras filled the room. Welveria's fury was particularly pretty potent, likely because she had enough angry for two. Although, despite her rage the guild members also found themselves sweat-dropping as well since it was such a jealous fury. All the males dropped to their knees and began to pray.

"Please god have mercy on our souls, if we ever have pregnant women watch over our children, Amen." They prayed.

"We've had enough of this," The enraged women shouted, "Every time its the same damn thing, DIE!"

The room was now overflowing with their displeasure, which only made Link smirk even more. This was exactly what he wanted. A joint of excitement shot through his body as their enraged tones graced his ears.

_"OH YEAH! I want more! This is fun." _He thought.

"_I want sex, its been a while anyways." _His body was saying.

Link found it kinda odd that his body was talking to him, but he didn't really care.

"_**You sick bastard! Your mind and body are sick. Oh, how I envy, how about you changes places with me and I'll take your punishment instead." **_Brone said materializing next to the former blonde.

Link glared at him.

"HELL NO! This the best part of my day." he replied.

Brone cocked his head to the side.

"**...really? Weirdo."**

Link scoffed.

"You're a immortal virgin, who are you to judge?"

The god glared at him with his constricted pupils.

"**THAT IS IT!" **the god shouted.

He looked at Welveria and Claudette who were completely unaware of his presence, since he only people who reach a certain criteria can see him. One has to both see death and nearly experience it. His eyes turned a piercing blue color.

"**Soothe." **he said in a calm voice.

Link arched an eyebrow as he did this. His eyes soon widened when the malicious aura that had the room in a stranglehold was now completely gone, and replaced with...tranquility. The very opposite of what he wanted. He wanted the harsh, cold, malicious aura he just had. To make matters worse, Claudette and Welveria now had looks of pure peace and harmony on their faces.

The former blonde dropped to his knees.

"NOOOOOO! I want my punishment! BRONE, YOU SICK BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" he cried.

The god laughed at him, he held his side he was laughing so much.

"**Start barking Dog! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** he mocked.

"FUCK YOU!" Link shouted.

Everyone on the room sweat-dropped at this. The fact was that Link was talking to Brone, but no one else in the room could see him, so it looked like Link was yelling at nothing.

The god laughed,

"**You're such a loser! You just shouted that out-loud, now everyone thinks you're crazy. Score: Brone-2, Link-1."** he mocked.

The former blonde glared at the gloating deity, before sighing and walking towards Alicia. He knew what he needed to do, there was no way that his mistresses would let this go. This _had _ to work.

The brunette arched an eyebrow.

"Link what are-" She started before she was silence by Link roughly smashing his lips against hers.

The entire guild gasped and prepared themselves for the destruction sure to ensue. Link on the other hand opened one red eye to look at Welveria's and Claudette's reactions.

"_Come on, this has to work."_ he thought.

But alas, his attempts became meaningless. They were too engrossed by their 'soothed' states to notice, let alone care about his attempts to arouse their anger.

Link mentally cursed.

"_Damn you Brone!" _

In the background said deity was laughing harder than ever. His chest heaved up and down as he futilely tried to catch his breath, not like he needed to breath. He only did so out of habit, breathing was no longer a necessity for him.

"**Brone-3, Link-2, hahahahaha. Now I see why I revived you...other than the obvious. No one calls me an immortal virgin! NOBODY! That is like calling Lieselotte flat chested."** he said snidely.

A certain witch's eyes perked up at those last two words. She looked all around while Brone watched, puzzled. Had she heard him? No matter, she may have heard him but she still can't see him. The great god sighed with relief at the thought, until the unthinkable happened.

She looked at him, in the eyes.

"**She can see me?"** the god wondered before he started to think back, **"Oh, yeah, she was tortured to states close to and beyond death. She has also killed countless people as well. She can see."**

He gulped.

"**I'm stronger than her, but I don't feel like dealing with her." **he stated lazily.

Lieselotte shot him a sadistic smile before she approached him.

"It doesn't matter if you're immortal or not. Let's have fun! I want to experience what people call sex!" she declared.

Brone shot her a bored look in response.

"**Oh, hell no! I don't like flat chested lolis! Go find a babysit-HOLY FOGHORN BATMAN! Eu is a flat chested loli...huh, go figure." **

The witch narrowed her eyes and began to build up a monstrous amount of magical power, so much that everyone around her shuttered from the radiation. Brone, however, was completely unimpressed. In fact he even mocked a yawn.

"**HA! As if your magic could harm _me!" _**Brone scoffed.

The witch adopted a sadistic smile on her face as the magic began to shape into a perfect sphere. It cracked with purple lightning, as a dull white light appeared on the outline of it. Despite its size, which was equal to a bowling ball, it radiated massive power.

"This won't harm you, oh no." she stated, "It will harm all the souls inside of you though. I know that your stomach is Hell."

the god rolled his eyes at those words.

"**Go ahead, I don't give a shit about the souls inside me." **he stated, uncaring.

Lieselotte's smirk grew as the ball began to release a much more powerful aura than before. The previous aura was only suffocating, this one was _crushing!_ Brone arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really, that isn't what I heard. They say you feel hungry when you need souls, so you do give a shit about them." she deducted.

The god narrowed his eyes sharply.

"**Careful witch, we both know you tried to destroy the world,"** he said, bringing that memory up again, **"I have every right to consume your soul as punishment. I wonder..."**

Brone licked his lips with desire.

"**I can imagine the taste of your soul. The magic power would make your soul much more...satisfying than the other worthless souls I've collected." **he finished.

The witch placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"You're bluffing! I'm immortal so you can't consume my soul." she stated.

Brone tried his best to look threatening, but his attempts were futile under the witch's gaze. He exhaled looked away shamefully.

"**Damn! I need to work on my bluffing. My lying is spectacular but my bluffing sucks." **he admitted.

The god smiled coyly, **"Bye." **

Then he was gone, leaving the witch by herself. Lieselotte cursed his name before she turned to see that Link, his mistresses, and even Alicia was gone. The witch sighed.

"Damn, I'm going to be a virgin forever." she cursed.

"_**Join the club." **_ Brone added.

However, the witch didn't expect her words to caught the ears of the local lolicons, most of which were in Fairy Tail. They all got up, as a stars shined in their eyes. Lieselotte blinked when she was suddenly surrounded by a group of strange men...and a few women.

"She is so PURE!" they shouted in unison, "WE MUST PROTECT HER INNOCENE! FROM NOW ON WE FOLLOW THE ORDERS OF OUR NEW MASTER WITHOUT QUESTION! ALL HAIL LIESELOTTE!"

Lieselotte blinked before she began to smiled with evil intent, at this time Alicia had reentered the room to see a group of people bowing down to Lieselotte. The brunette sweat-dropped.

"Dear god, I hope this doesn't go to her head." she stated.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Alicia facepalmed as she watched the H.K.L or Holy Knights of Lieselotte construct a massive building that would serve as their headquarters. In the matter of a few hours the H.K.L had accumulated about 200 members.

"_Oh my god Lieselotte." _she thought.

Said witch was overseeing the construction as she laughed manically. Although, when one of the members looked at her she donned a innocent look on her face, she even blushed to make it look convincing.

"Please hurry up." she commanded sweetly.

"OF COURSE MISTRESS!" the H.K.L members shouted.

Alicia facepalmed harder.

"It went to her head."

* * *

**At the same time **

Link and his mistresses were now at a lot that sells carriages. They had all 'agreed' on going home by carriage, and by agreed they had used the guilt trip on Link to make him agree. Link originally wanted to go home by opening a portal with Erstwhile. He was stopped when they pulled the guilt trip on him about him never spending time with him. A dirty trick.

Link sighed,

"All right, you ladies can pick out the carriage. It has to follow my title as Overlord of course."

Tina's hand shot up in the air.

"No they're not seahorses."

The hand when back down.

"How about this one?" Claudette asked.

The former blonde sweat-dropped when he saw the carriage she was referring to. It was pink, was drawn by single-horned white horses called Unicorns, and had a rainbow in the background. Claudette blushed.

"Its super cute." she stated.

Link deadpanned.

"Um, how can I put this nicely?...no." he replied, "This doesn't fit my status as Overlord, also I didn't even know Unicorns were real. Try again."

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" _he heard TW shout.

"_Indeed, it looks like a Unicorn threw up all over it." _Ocot added.

"_It isn't that bad," _Fierce added, _"It's worse."_

"Aye," They all agreed.

The former nodded his head, slowly for additional agreement. A low whistle caught his attention. He turned to see Welveria gesturing to another carriage, and this one didn't have unicorns. This carriage was painted a night black, posses a silver frame, and bat emblems on the sides. The carriage was drawn by Black Shire horses. The entire thing gave off a eerie feeling, one that was common in horror stories. The kind that crept up like the first frosts of winter.

"This would fit your image." Welveria said, "All you need to do is make the horses flaming skeletons and it will look perfect."

Link tapped his chin in thought and pondered the possible consequences. Let's see here; flaming, skeletal horses. Cool? Yes. Subtle? No.

"Um, maybe not. As much as it would fit my status as Overlord, it would draw way too much attention. Try again please."

The narrowed her eyes at his rejection. The former blonde sweat-dropped when she began to grumble something.

"Um, Link?" the voice of Tina said.

The former blonde turned.

"How about this one?" She said pointing the another carriage.

Link sighed when he turned to see the carriage she was referring to. He half-expected the carriage to be either totally irrelevant, or just plain weird. He was fairy surprised to see a normal, simple-looking, modest carriage, it was completely brown, save for the emerald green metal frame. The horses were of the Andalusian breed for some reason, since Andalusian are typical held as a war and athletic breed.

"Simple and good-looking. Okay, good job Tina." he said as he pecked on the cheek much to the ire of the other women around.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The crowned Queen of Hyrule was sitting in her room in front of her mirror. The sovereign poked and prodded her face, something was wrong it seemed. Although, she was still young no older than twenty seven, her face looked like she was thirty nine. She was developing bags under her eyes and she had countless wrinkles in her face.

Her eyes narrowed as the wrinkles started to vanish from her face, as a result of some tonic she received for this little problem.

"_Brone...what did you do?" _she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, she sighed.

"Come in." she said.

Just then a solider stumbled in. Zelda arched an eyebrow when she saw his appearance. He was a young man, no more than early twenties. He was bruised and his armor was splattered with blood as was rest of his body. His armor looks like it just been torn as if it were a piece of paper.

"What happened?" the queen asked.

The solider panted.

"I-I'm s-sure." he stammered, "One moment we were just walking to the ship, the next thing we know we're attacked by a strange force.

The eyebrow arched higher.

"A strange force? What kind of strange force?" she questioned.

The solider shook his head.

"I...I don't know, it was like it was invisible. We were just walking then sudden Captain Javo's head just fell off like it had been cut by a sword." he explained.

Zelda stroked her chin.

"Did you see anything?"

The solider nodded grimly.

"They could have killed me, but they left me alive. After everyone was slaughtered, that was when I got to see what did it. They were humanoids varying in height like humans, but they were all bigger than everyone in the company. They wore light, black armor with metal plates. They wore gauntlets, shin guards, and the feature I remember the most was their masks. They wore faceless silver masks that possessed a visor that shined like a light in the dark."

Zelda shook her head. No local creature matched that description.

"I've never heard of such a creature. We don't have creatures with invisibility here." she deducted.

The soldier's gaze steeled as he pulled a feather out of his pocket. A nightingale feather to be exact. Zelda's eyes widened when she noticed that it sparkled like a gem in the light.

"_Nightingales!" _she thought terrified.

Suddenly the solider fell to the ground, his body convulsing like he was having a seizure. Zelda watched with horror as the young man's skin turned a pale blue, and he shook violently.

"_My goddesses." _was Zelda's only thought, _"The feathers! Their poisonous!"_

At that moment a white foam started to secrete out of the man's mouth. The white foam looked a lot likes rabies, which would probably be better fate than this. The convulsing, foaming, and finally the black liquid leaking out his eyes, nose, and mouth were the very personifications of death.

The solider gave her one last pleading look, as his tears of black leaked onto the floor.

"Please help me." he pleaded.

Zelda gave him a expressionless look.

"No."

Then the solder's hand dropped to the ground and he didn't move. Zelda sighed and was just about to call the guards to pick the mess in front of her when a black mist appeared in the room. She narrowed her eyes as the mist surrounded the body on the ground.

"_What is this?" _

Suddenly a shadow appeared right on top of the body. Zelda's eyes widened as the body disappeared and was replaced with a strange being. The being was wearing light, black armor with silver plates that shined in orange light of a candle. The being wore silver gauntlets, shin guards, and boots. Although, the two things that really caught her eye. The first was the black mask it was wearing, a featureless canvas painted only with a red visor, that seemed to be looking into her very soul. The second were the black wings growing from the back.

The being materialized a sword. The sword was completely straight, but instead of ending like a normal straight sword, it was a diagonal point. It looked like the tip had been cut off diagonally. It was also double-edged.

"What are you?" Zelda asked.

The being stood there like a monolith, much to Zelda's dismay.

"_You will know our anger._" it said suddenly before disappearing in a black wisp.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Aldra smiled as she polished one of her amber statues. A collection she had managed to amass over the years due to her desire to rule as queen, as well as eliminate any potential threats. All these statues were more than mere decorations, they were captured warriors who dared challenge her. The poor fools will now last for a eternity as a mere mass of solid amber.

"Beautiful aren't they? And that is why they are better off statues." she said as if they could talk back.

Her eyes moved to look at the statues face. It was a man. But just any man, it was Owen, the husband of Cattleya. He brought this fate upon himself, but that wasn't important, nor did Aldra care or specific.

"I was wondering when you show up Irma." the queen said suddenly.

Just then Irma appeared out of no where. She knelt with respect and obedience to her queen.

"What do you require?" the assassin asked.

Aldra smirked.

"A good question, follow me." she said as she opened a black door.

The corridor was dark, not a ray of light shined through. Irma narrowed her eyes as they adjusted the the darkness around her.

"Follow me." she heard Aldra say.

Not like she had a choice. She honestly had no idea where she was, she had never been in this room before. She sighed as she just followed the smaller footsteps of her queen. As the two walked down the corridor the hallway seemed to stretch itself, as if it was trying to get away from the two.

"_What the?" _Irma thought.

Then a sudden noise made her turn. She spun on her heel to see a old lady sitting in a rocking chair petting a cat, which was very...out of place. Irma found it strange that there was a old lady down here, and that a light was mysteriously shining above her.

"Tell me dearie, do you like cats?" the old woman asked.

Irma's eyes narrowed before nodding. The old woman laughed.

"Well...so...do...I." she strained, before she suddenly bit the head off the cat.

Irma watched with horror at the scene. The old lady seemed to pick up on this and laughed at her, before leaning over to pick up a basket of kittens. They all meowed innocently as the women held them out towards Irma.

"Well? You said you like cats, go ahead...have a bite."

The assassin shook her head and was about to flee.

"IRMA!" a sudden voice stopped her.

The tanned skin women turned to see Aldra giving her a scolding look.

"Calm down. This is just the aura of the Beserker, nothing you see is real." she explained, "Come on."

Aldra pushed the door open to reveal a cornucopia of occult items. There were all sorts of pentagrams draw on the walls, floor, and even the ceiling. They were either painted in black or red, and varied in side, ranging from very small to taking up the entire wall. There were also medallions and pendents hanging from the ceiling, made from all sorts of less-than-average materials. Although the most significant thing in the room was open black coffin in the middle of the room, as well as a large pentagram on the floor.

"What is this?" Irma asked.

Aldra smirked as she walked towards the coffin.

"This is my most powerful servant. This is Lancelot of Lake, the Beserker."

The queen's gaze looked down to see a being clad in a black armor that had a black smoke emanating from it. The beings face was covered.

"Lancelot!" Irma cried, "But he died...didn't he?"

Aldra sighed.

"You're right, he _was _dead. He came back in a rather mysterious way. When we found him he was in a savage rage, and he was grumbling the letters 'l' and 's'. I'm not sure what that means though."

Irma looked away.

"Now for your assignment," the white haired queen said, "You're job is to keep an eye on the Overlord."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The forest was unusually silent on the roads. Not a bird was chirping, no leaves were shaking, no nature sounds at all. There was only silence. But to hidden well in the brush and the trees was a secret. A convoy of Elves were stationed in the trees roadside. A few archers narrowed their eyes as the sound of wheels rolling over dirt and horses caught their ears. They readied their bows as their fellow elves below moved silently through the brush to get closer to the road.

_"This ends now...Overlord!" _A dark skinned elf thought.

* * *

This arc is coming to an end. Also The Overlord of Twilight is close to reaching 20,000 views. We are at 18,000 at the moment. Keep on viewing, reviewing...some other word that rythmes with reviewing.

This what a Nightingale can do.

**Name: **Nightingale

**Class:** Undead

**Sub-Class: **Corporal Spirit

**Height: **Varies

**Weight: **Varies

**Eye Color: **Red

**Hair Color: **n/a

**Skin Color: **n/a

**Lifespan: **Eternal

**Threat Level: **Extreme

**Origin: **

They are birthed from the fear and dread of a person when they die. They are born if a death is angonizing, horrifying, or curel in anyway. They now follow the orders of their master; Brone, without question. Skilled assassins and theives they are the speical forces of Brone's army. The Nightingales now seek to spread the pain they felt while dying to others. They despise living beings, speficially humans, mainly because of envy.

**Traits:**

*Most Nightingales are mute, so they are incapable of speech. However, there are some who are capable of speaking, usually high-ranking or they had died from the poison of the Nightingale's feathers.

*Their visors shine in the dark

*They give off a strange smoke while in sunlight

**Powers:**

**Supernatural Strength- **They can kill a human a single strike, easily ripping through the armor of their target.

**Supernatural Speed- **They can move very quick, so quick they become black blurs.

**Supernatural Stamina- **Since they are dead they never run out of energy.

**Supernatural Durability- **They are capable of surviving multiple stabs to their bodies inculding their heads**.**

**Invisibility- **They can turn invisible at will.

**Intangibility- **They can phase through solid objects.

**Inaudibility- "**The dead make no sound."

**Teleportation- **They can teleport at immese distances (miles). When they teleport it appears as a black wisp.

**Flight- **They have wings.

**Poisonous Feathers- **Their feathers possess a extremly lethal toxin in the brushels. This toxic is only lethal to living beings, but it will always kill since there is no cure for it.

**Feather Projectiles- **They can launch their feathers at their opponents.

**Soul Sight- **They can see the souls/spirits/energy of others.

**Shape-shifting- **They are capable of changing their shape. They can take the shape of an actual nightingale, a crow, a raven, a vulture, a swarm of rats, a mass of spiders, and a scarecrow.

**Illusion Casting****- **Powerful illusion casters. They can form extremely powerful illusions that are capable of physically harming the victim. Although, they mainly use this to make clones of themselves.

**Master Assassin Skills- **They have a innate hatred for the living. They will happily take the lives of others using the new skills they have attained in death. They are now deadly masterful assassins.

**Revival- **If a Nightingale is slayed they will eventually return, since they too vengeful.

**Weaknesses:**

**Water**- Water is lethal to them. Water purifies their exsistence and causes them to dissolve upon contact.

**Silver- **Silver is capable of harming them. This is one of the only materials that are man-made that can harm them. They are immune to conventional weaponry.

**Holy Places- **They can't enter any holy establishment.

**Magic Weapon**- A magic weapon is also capable of harming them. The magic is capable of bypassing their intangibility and thus harming them. However, a Nighting is more than capable of absorping the power.

**Heat- **Not a actually weakness, but they detest heat.

**Sunlight- **They hate sunlight and will never step in it unless ordered to. The sunlight causes them discomfort.


	39. Chapter 39

_Flashback Start_

_A group of Elven troops were assembled just outside of the village as they awaited the arrival of their commanders. They were all here because of a string of strange events. The Elders started to grow increasing more paranoid, which was strange, even for them._

_Just then two more elves dropped from the treetops above. The troops all saluted when they noticed it was their commanders; Zebia, and Elicia. Two elite elves had picked to handle this...problem._

_Elicia was a 5'4, blonde, fair skinned, blue eye elf. She was beautiful and her golden locks reached her waist. She wore gold and green bra to over her massive breasts, a blue cape up by by gold and green shoulder pads, a white skirt, white stockings with a matching belt, and thigh high brown boots._

_Zebia was 5'5, silver haired, dark skinned, red eyed elf. She was a lot less...modest than Elicia, a fact which was enforced by her attire. She wore a silver, red, purple one piece, which revealed her massive bust, much of her midriff, and her legs. She also wore matching knee-high boots._

"_Alright, let's go over the plan again," Zebia said, "We're going to wait by the road on the way to Vance's estate, then when someone comes, we attack. The archers will take out the driver and anyone else on the outside of the if there is a carriage. Take it away Elicia."_

"_Okay, 1st commander. Our objective is to take out the Overlord. The rumors say he is extremely powerful and emanates a dark, evil aura. When comforting him, if at any time you since his aura spike, attack him! Don't let him build up his power, attack him while he is vulnerable. Any questions?"_

"_NO SIRS!" _

_Zebia nodded, "Good, now scatter!"_

Flashback End

Link sat in the drivers seat of the brown carriage as he drove it down the road. He sighed as when he heard his mistresses talking in the carriage. He would much rather be in there with them, but someone had to drive.

"_I wonder what they are talking about." _he thought, mildly picking up on their conversation.

"_No way! When Link dies my child will take over!"_ he heard Claudette say.

"_Think again Thunderbitch! Firstborns come first!" _Welveria countered.

Link sweat-dropped as their conversation carried on. They were talking about him dying already, and their children taking over as Overlord. His reign literally just started, and he intended to rule for a long, long time.

"_Damn, why so cynical?" _he thought sarcastically.

"_**You know you have a reservation in hell, right?" **_the voice of Brone said **_"I'd be surprised if you didn't expect it, but there are some people down there that want to...speak with you. Also your about to get a piercing headache."_**

Link arched an eyebrow.

"What are you tal-" His sentence when unfinished when a hail of arrows suddenly shot out of the forest.

Link gasped as the arrows pierced his head. Blood ran like rivers down his face as countless others riddled his body. He hit the ground with a large thud, which spooked the horses and caused them to be shot with arrows as well, killing them.

Link's last sight was the one of the carriage falling off the side of a hill near the road. He reached a hand out in the futile effort to stop it.

"_No!" _

The carriage rolled down the side of the hill in a deadly haste. Every roll caused pieces of the wood to fly off as the surviving horses whinnied with terror as they were crushed against the rocky hillside. In the inside of the carriage the women helpless rolled to one side of the carriage to another.

After only a few moments of this lasted, but they were filled with pure agony for those involved. The carriage landed on roof with one loud crash.

Suddenly the door was blasted open by a purple bolt, shortly after Welveria, Tina, Sebastian, and Claudette all climbed out. The four stopped to examine any wounds before they looked up to see a hail of arrows coming down upon them.

Welveria waved her hand and a white shield appeared around them, but unfortunately holes started forming as her magic drained. She panted heavily as she tried to keep the shield up.

"_What? What is this? I feel...winded all of the sudden. Why?" _she mused internally.

Suddenly she felt the baby kick in her stomach. Welveria winced a bit as one of her hands instantly went to her stomach. She could feel a 'warmth' inside her womb. Then it donned on her.

"_She's absorbing my magic!"_

Just then the shield covering the area around her disappeared. The witch's eyes widened with horror as a arrow came down and pierced her knee cap, blood sprayed onto the grass as she dropped to one knee.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

"Welveria are you alright!" Tina shouted.

Welveria looked up to see a group of elves sliding down the hill. She panted heavily before she taking the arrow out of her knee.

"_Dammit! This is bad." _

Claudette strongly swung her sword, cutting down a few of the elves. Their blood splattered on the blades of grass as their bodies soon followed. The thunderclaps swung again and even more of the elves followed.

"_Who ever trained them, did a pretty damn good job of it." _she mentally noted.

Suddenly a sword came from the side, Claudette easily blocked it. The general wore a stoic look as she gazed at her opponent, a blonde elf women.

"You're pretty good," the elf said, "But I'm better, I was trained by Alleyne herself."

Claudette's eyes widened? Alleyne? As in the Combat Master? That Alleyne? This wasn't good.

"It doesn't matter who you were trained by. All that matters if you back up those words." Claudette deducted.

The elf smirked.

"We'll see," she said.

The two swung at each other, sparks flew as the blades collided. The blonde elf smirked as she pushed and stabbed forward. Claudette braced for the hit and sidestepped to dodge the following blow. She smirked as she swung her greatsword. The elf's eyes widened as the black blade came speeding right for her neck. She rolled out of the way just in time, but the sword cut deep into her shoulder.

The elf winced as blood ran out of her arm. She growled after she examined the severity of the wound. Nothing to serious, but it hurt like hell though.

"Lucky shot," the elf deducted.

Claudette took her stance.

"I don't believe in luck." she replied.

The elf rushed forward and rolled out of the way of a oncoming swing. She sidestepped another swipe. Finally she dodged another wide strike. Claudette's eyes widened when she realized she had made a mistake, by leaving herself open to attack.

"Fool!" the elf shouted as she stabbed her sword forward.

Claudette gasped and coughed up blood when the blade plunged into her gut. She looked down, and much to her horror, it was piercing her womb. The elf violent ripped the blade out causing the loose blood on her blade to splatter on the ground. The general dropped to her knees and soon fell onto the ground.

"_My baby," _was her only thought before she blacked out.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Tina effortlessly washed any elves that approached her away. A flick of her wrist caused them to swept away in a current appearing out of thin air. Sebastian was doing the same using his Water Gun to disable approaching foes.

Suddenly a knife whizzed past the mermaid's head. A few strands of her cerulean locks floated to the ground. Tina turned around to a dark-skinned elf standing there.

"Wanna dance?" the elf said in a mocking voice.

Tina narrowed her eyes as the elf threw another knife at her. The mermaid raised her hand and made a fist. The knife was stopped mid-flight and sent hurling back at the elf at incredible speed. The elf barely had time to dodge before it was upon her.

"Oh shit!" she cursed as it whizzed past her head.

The elf turned back to glare at her only to realize the mermaid had formed a sword made of water. It looked like a rapier. The elf drew her sword and rushed forward. She swung forward, but her attack was quickly parried. The elf leaned to the side to dodge the following lunge.

Sudden there was a loud thud. Tina turned to side to see Claudette had fallen. Her water sword dissipated.

"Claudette!" she shouted.

"You know you really shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent." A voice said.

Tina's eyes widened when she moved her eyes to the left to see the elf had disappeared.

"_Oh no." _she thought.

Tina gasped as she felt steel pierce her stomach. She looked down to see the elf had stabbed her in between her middle ribs. The elf pulled it out smoothly as Tina stumbled and soon collapsed to the ground.

The elf wiped the blood from her blade and looked down at her vanquished foe.

"What a shame. You were a pretty one."

A sudden noise made elf turn around. She barely dodged the bolt of purple energy sent her way. The elf watched as the trees hit by the blast were reduced to ashes. The elf turned and smirked at the sight of a weakened Welveria.

"Dammit!" the witch cursed.

The elf swayed her hips as she approached the witch, her sword drawn. Her became a scowl when she felt a evil, dark aura emitting from the woman.

"_So you're the Overlord. Huh, I thought he was a man." _

Once she was in front of the witch she raised her sword high. The witch glared at her hatefully.

"Time to die...Overlord!" she cried.

Just as she was about to swing down a overwhelming feeling of dread entered her system. Her body trembled as the sheer amount of killing intent reached her brain. She tried to speak, but found that no words came out. Her mouth as dry.

"_What is this evil?" _

The elf fearfully looked over her shoulder to see the man driving the carriage there. He was sobbing, yet laughing manically at the same time. The elf gasped when she saw his aura. Pure black with hatred, rage, and anger. His aura was thick like a smoke cloud, and just as suffocating. His aura flared uncontrollably.

"You're going to pay for these." he threatened.

Suddenly the arrows embedded in his head began to melt down and the holes were healed. The man then smiled psychotically before laughing in a crazed manner. The earth began to shake, as if an earthquake was happening as his laughing continued.

"**I'll slaughter you like the pigs you are." **he threatened.

The aura continued to flare, untamed, until after a few moments when it stabilized. He soon began to walking slowly towards the elves. One of the braver members rushed towards the man his weapon posed to strike.

"Stop you idiot!" Zebia shouted.

The elf didn't listen ran towards him anyways. Link looked up to reveal he had still had tears running down his face. He held out his hand towards he approaching elf.

"**Die." **he said in a demonic tone.

Suddenly a jet stream of blood tendrils came of his hand and wrapped around the elf. Link didn't blink as the man was crushed by the powerful blood tendrils. The other elves watched in horror as their friend was devoured by the blood and reduced to pool around the man's feet.

"**Sanguine Serpent." **he called.

The blood around his feet began to swirl and amass into a single shape. The bright red of the blood was now turning a dark red color, easily comparable to black. The elves watched, fearfully as the blood started to take the form of a large serpent, with shadowy eyes, black as night.

The snake roared. It was funny, the volume of the roar meant it wasn't one of anger or rage. The weaker almost whimpering tone meant...sadness and pain.

"**The guilty will know agony." **the man said.

The remaining elves built of their courage and charged towards the man. They let out battle cries as they approached. Link waved his hand in front of him and the snake launched forward.

"Die monster!" one of elves shouted.

The snake roared in fury as it bit off the offending elf's head and snaked around the group like a constrictor. A mighty python hunting its prey. The remaining elves were packed tighter than sardines as the snake coiled around them.

The elves struggled to free themselves from the serpents iron grip, but to no avail. One elf stabbed his weapon into the body of the blood snake. The beast roared with anger and pain as it violent squeezed, crushing all of the elves in its grasp. Their blood erupted from the snake like lava as the snake ate their blood through its body.

The man narrowed his eyes as he approached Elicia and Zebia. His eyes soon looked down at he fallen body of Tina.

"_You bastards!" _he growled internally.

Then he looked over at the fallen form of Claudette. His eyes widened when he noticed a dark aura leaking out of her womb.

"_My child," _he thought, before developing a evil smile, _"is going to be just like me."_

Link stopped when he was only a few feet away from the last two elves.

"You did this...NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he shouted.

Suddenly he disappeared. Elicia and Zebia looked all around for him, but he was no where to be seen. The two then felt a hand on the back of their heads.

"Surprise." he said as he smashed their heads together, knocking them out.

"Now...as for your punishment." he said evilly.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

A figure, sitting on a throne, shrouded by clouds watched the fight as it progressed on crystal ball. Asides from the clouds there were also pillars as well they seemed to be holding up the sky. This place was known by the mortals as Heaven. He sighed as he watched Link unleash his fury upon those deemed guilty.

"His power is incredible." he said.

Suddenly Brone walked in like he owned the place. He took in his surroundings.

"So this is Heaven?" he asked, "huh, I didn't expect it to be so...cloudy."

"Who are you?" the shrouded figure asked.

Brone spun on his heel to look at the shrouded figure.

"..." he stated.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" the figure finally roared.

Brone puffed out his chest as if to intimidate the shrouded man.

"I am Brone! I am the Keeper of Hell! My stomach is Hell!" he replied, "Who are you?"

The man got up out of his throne and leaped through the clouds. Brone raised an eyebrow as the figure was now in his field of vision. He was a shorter, older man standing only 5'5, had long flowing white hair with a beard, his eyes were covered by sunglasses with green lenses and had rippling muscles. He was wearing on a pair of purple pants and black shoes.

"I am Master Roshi! God of this world and leader of the Angels!" he said.

Brone looked away.

"..."

* * *

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

A little heads up forever one. I'm going to publish a new story soon, it will be called "The Legacy of the Overlord: DxD". It could be considered a sequel to this story, or you can think of it as a stand alone story with minor spoilers for this story. But you likely won't understand it without reading this first.

So when it comes up go read and review it, with any luck it will be well received like this story.


	40. Chapter 40

**ALRIGHT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU CAN'T GO TO CHAPTER 41! IF ANYONE OF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE THIS BEFORE PM ME SO WE CAN MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES!**

* * *

The dungeon was dark, wet, and uninviting. The walls were damp from water leakage, rats scurried on the floor, and as if the dungeon wasn't already uninviting enough there was pair of skeletons in almost every cell. The remains of the lucky past prisoners. Yes, lucky.

In one of the 'nicer' cells, and by nicer cells they meant one without a pair of skeletons, two unconscious elves were chained to the wall behind them. One elf was blonde and fair-skinned. The other was silver haired and dark-skinned.

There was a large crack in the ceiling that was dripping water down on the cell below. A small splash was heard when a drop landed on Elicia's head.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open as a more drops of water dripped onto her forehead.

"Wh-what? Where am I?" she asked, still groggy.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. The pain was intense, not the average everyday headache, but much worse than a migraine could ever be. It felt like someone had smashed her head into a brick wall with a war hammer.

"Ah, my head," she groaned.

At that moment Zebia began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly gained consciousness.

"I really hope this is a really bad hangover." she grumbled.

Elicia looked at her groggy comrade and tried to help shake her out out it, that was when she realized she was shackled to the wall.

"What the?" she exclaimed, starting to panicking.

Zebia looked at her shackles and sighed.

"It seems we're somebody's prisoners." she stated, "This seems bad."

Elicia shot the dark elf a quibbled look.

"This IS bad!" she shouted.

"What's your point?"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps met their ears. The footsteps were light and meaningful. The steps grew closer and closer until they suddenly stopped. The elves grimaced when the turned to see the exact same man as before standing outside of their cell.

He as glaring daggers at them. A look that made both of them shiver. The red eyes and the slitted pupils added to that effect.

"Y-you're the man from before." Elicia whimpered.

Link's glared harder.

Flashback

_Link hoisted Welveria over his shoulder as used his sword to trace the line of his spine. He winced as he tried not to touch his spine, or cut into the muscle. All he needed was a decent sized cut._

"_Damn this hurts." he groaned._

_Welveria gave him a questioning look. He panted as the blood pouring of the cut began to form into solid tentacles. _

_**Branch of Sin: Kraken's Folly!"**_

_Suddenly the tentacles extended out of Link's back. They had to be at least fifteen feet long. The tentacles writhed in the air before finally picking up the fallen bodies of Claudette, Tina, and the elves. _

"_Alright, let's go." he said._

_A portal of darkness appeared right in front of them. Link grunted as he limped into the portal._

* * *

_**Meanwhile- Dark Tower**_

_Gnarl was sitting in the study as he read up about something called Soul Edge. The book said it was a demon sword created a long time ago. The book later went on to tell how the sword came to be and how it works. Apparently, the blade will shine like its polished even if it covered in blood. The more blood and souls it consumes._

"_I'm sure the Master knows this." he said._

_Suddenly a dark portal opened up right in front of him. The elder jumped back when Link stepped out of it holding his mistresses and what appeared to be new prisoners._

"_Master!" Gnarl exclaimed._

_Link whistled loudly. After a few moments a group of Browns came in. Link carefully placed Tina and Claudette into their waiting hands. The minions carefully lifted them above their heads and ambled off to the infirmary. _

_Welveria, on the other hand, would not allow the minions to touch her. _

"_No, I want to help." she said._

_Link furrowed his brows and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Everything is going to be all right, but for now..." he said "Sleep,"_

_Suddenly Welveria's eyes fluttered in a futile attempt to stay open. She fought against the exhaustion that was invading her body. Her breathing slowed before her body became limp and she fell backwards __into the ground._

_Link sighed as he picked her up bridal style._

_"I'll carry you," he said._

"_Master?" Link heard Gnarl asked._

_The former blonde turned around to face him._

"_What about those two?" Gnarl asked pointing to the elves_

_Link growled as he turned to look at their unconscious forms._

"_I'll deal with them later." he said as he exited the room._

* * *

_**Later- At the infirmary**_

_Claudette, Welveria, and Tina laid upon beds. Link frowned as he stroked Claudette's cheek._

"_They'll pay for this," he said "They...will...pay."_

_Link then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small object. The object was a ocarina. A object Ocot had acquired in his journeys._

"_I hope this words." Link said._

"_Of course if will." Ocot assured._

_The former blonde nodded and began to blow into the hole. His fingers danced on the holes like he had been playing for years. In another life...he did. The melodies fluttered through the air life leaves as he played._

_This was the Healing Song. A mystic song would heal anyone who heard its melody. Fierce taught it to him._

_True to its name the wounds on the mistresses bodies began to seal and heal. Link gave a mental sigh with relief before he stopped playing._

"_Now, time to deal with the elves." he said._

Flashback End

Link walked into the cell and knelt down to the restrained elves level. His crimson red eyes hatefully started into her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you something," he said sternly "And you're going to answer me truthfully, got it?"

The elves narrowed with distrust.

"And what if we don't?" Elica asked, defiantly.

The former blonde sighed.

"Well then...I guess I'll have to kill you." he replied coldly.

The elves shivered under his tone. The look in his eye mad it loud and clear that he wasn't kidding. Zebia sighed before looking away.

"Fine, the elders of the nearby Elf Village ordered the attack. They sensed a great power and they sent us to destroy it. They said 'No human life matters'. They gave us the order to kill any witnesses and anyone who got in the way."

Link arched an eyebrow at her response. Elicia, on the other hand, was livid that Zebia had sold out the Elders like that.

"Zebia...how could you?" Elicia asked.

The dark-skinned elf scoffed.

"What have the elders ever done for us? What Elicia?" she questioned.

"W-well they-" the blonde started.

"Not a damn thing! All they do is order us around and threat us like dogs. You do remember what they did to Nowa right?"

Elica's eyes widened before she looked away.

"Of course I do. How could if forget?" she asked.

Zebia grunted.

"Then you should know what needs to done." she stated.

Link snorted as he got up and left the cell. When he exited the cell he was greeted with the sight of Gnarl standing outside.

"What is your next course of action master?" he asked.

Link kept on walking his face steeled.

"Kill them...kill them all."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Rufina ran as fast as she could across a bridge. She had just killed a whole mob of Gato's thugs and she could tell more were coming.

"_Dammit! I need to hurry." _she thought.

When she was about half way across the bridge a thick mist appeared around her. It was so thick it almost felt solid. To make matters worse she could see a thing through the thick fog.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a gruff voice said.

The blonde's eyes widened when the voice invaded her eyes.

"No way, not him." she grimaced "Zabuza Momchi, the Demon of the Mist."

The voice laughed.

"So you heard of me? I've heard of you too, Red Fox." he stated.

Rufina narrowed her eyes.

"No one can know that." she stated, "I'll kill you to keep my secret."

"Pfft!" Zabuza scoffed, "You're already dead."

Rufina's eyes widened when she turned around just in time to see a large sword heading straight for her. It was too close to dodge, wielded by a large man. He stood about 6 ft tall, had short spiky black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a flak jacket, black pants, and black ninja sandals. His mouth was covered with bandages. This was end. She was going to die here.

Suddenly the sword was blocked by a fist.

"W-what?" Zabuza asked

Rufina opened her eyes to see a figure standing in front of her. A man. He stood 6'2, had short spiky dark blue hair, amethyst colored eyes, and pale skin. He seemed to be rather thing for his size evident by the free space in his purple, collared jacket. He also wore a pair of black slacks and blue and purple shoes. Although, what really got her attention were the white wolf ears and the tail he had.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabzuza demanded.

The man smirked.

"**My name is Cyrus Grey."**

* * *

**I do not own KYONYUU FANTASY 2**


	41. Chapter 41

**Elven Massacre Arc**

* * *

The rays of the afternoon sun shined through the holes in the leaves of the tree. The forest was a strangely quite at the moment. All the natural noises were silent. Not a bird was chirping in fact it seemed that the animals had all fled. It was a strange sight, one that didn't come very often, and one that meant bad things to come.

At the moment a band of 'outsiders' as the locals would call them, were making their way to the elven village. A extremely pissed off looking Link was at the head at the band, which included; Melona and a large band of minions.

The raven haired man's eyes narrowed into a hateful glare.

"_You'll pay or this travesty." _he thought.

* * *

**Later **

The group sitting in the bushes, hiding from the elves. They needed to make sure this plan worked, and this meant not being spotted. As it seemed so far the Elves were painfully unaware of anyone's presence other than their own. This was exactly what Link wanted.

Currently Link was sitting in a tree, just out of sight of the watch guards. He could have ordered his minions to attack at any moment. But he didn't. This was his fight for the most part.

"_Time to die." _he thought, darkly as he dropped out of the tree.

His feet hit the ground with a thud before he turned to face his forces.

"Wait here," he ordered, "don't come out until I give you the signal."

Everyone nodded and watched as Link disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The elves in the village went about their daily duties. This day seemed to like any other day. Average at best. The only thing that was really out of the ordinary was the fact he Elders were interacting with the common people. They seemed a bit unnerved, yet confident as well.

"Are sure that Zebia and Elicia would succeed? We don't know anything about the Overlord." one of the elders said to colleague.

A white haired elf scoffed.

"Of course. They are two of our finest warriors, second only to Alleyne." he deducted.

"But wha-" the other elder's sentence went unfinished when a guard was sent hurling into table next them.

"What in blue blazes!?" the white haired elder shouted.

After that the town suddenly got silent as the sound of footsteps meet their eyes. Everyone in the town to see a hooded figure came walked out of the same direction the guard had came hurling in. He was the most probable source of the disturbance, since he obviously wasn't a local.

Outraged the white haired elder pointed at the intruder threateningly.

"How dare you!" he shouted, "What is your business here? I'm sure that no how important it maybe, it does not justify your irrational actions. Who do you think you are?"

The hooded figure laughed, causing the elder to emit a low growl.

"Oh my, oh my, where are my manners? It seems I've forgotten to introduce myself," he said "You better listen close, I'll only say this once. I am the Overlord."

With that the man pulled his hood back to reveal his face. His hair was short, but black as night, his eyes were a blood red and possessed cat like pupils, and his skin was awful shade of pale. Despite his obviously supernatural look he also possessed pointed ears much like an elf.

At this moment the crowd which had began to gather began to talk amongst themselves.

_"Overlord? Who is that?"_

_"The Overlord is an elf?"_

_"Elicia and Zebia failed?"_

_"He doesn't look like much."_

Link smirked as he the crowd talked about him; most of them underestimating him. This was perfect. To key to winning a battle was to always keep you're opponent believe they could win. Although, Link nearly lost it when he looked at the dumbfounded look on the head elder's face.

"Yo-you're the Overlord?" he stammered.

Link smirked.

"Yep, I also hear that you plotted to kill me. Is this true?" Link asked with a threatening tone.

Everyone shivered under his at his cold words. Link took their silence as a 'yes', not like because he didn't already know. He simply did it to see if it would happen.

"I know it was you," Link stated, making the elders flinch "You're going to pay, I'm going to kill you all."

The crowd gasped and he elders began to sweat. Link smirked before throwing his head back and laughing manically.

"That is quite enough." a strong voice said.

Link stopped his laughing and turned to the side to see someone had the kahunas to actually stand up to him. It was a elf. Not a surprise. But she looked different. She stood about 5'3, had long, shiny blonde hair with a braid tied on the left side, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a green top that a lot like a bra, a, a white cloth, elbow length green gloves, a red cape, and thigh-high green boots. She also appeared to be wielding a staff.

Link arched an eyebrow.

"_I...have a bad feeling about here. Something...something is telling me to be careful around her." _he thought.

"_Yeah...me." _Ocot commented.

"_Is she that bad?" _

"_No," _Ocot answered, _"She's worse, that is Combat Master Alleyne. She is a 1,000 year old elven combat master."_

Link narrowed his eyes as he reached for Erstwhile.

"_Then...she is a threat."_

Alleyne seemed to noticed this an entered a stance. Link blinked at the stance she took; it was a form he'd never seen before. Her knees were slightly bent, but they were nearly as low as some sword stances were. The staff was held similar to the way one would hold a cane. The mid point being the top part of a can.

Link emitted a low growl.

_"Shit, this is bad." _he thought. _"There isn't a damn thing I can do, I miss calculated. My body is still healing from the arrows I got shot with, so Branch of Sin is out of the question. Night Terror drained my magic power._

"Overlord." Alleyne called out knocking Link out of his thoughts.

The raven haired man looked up at her.

"Yeah, what?"

The blonde elf lowered her head to give him a sharp glare.

"I'll willing to make you a deal." she offered.

Link's ears perked up.

"Deals are for devils...go on." he replied with a smirk.

She glared at him fiercely.

"If you leave now the elves will no longer pursue you." she stated.

Link tapped his chin in artificial thought. He already knew the answer to this stupid deal. He couldn't let this deed go unpunished. It wasn't in his nature to let it slide.

"No," he said, "I'll duel you, if I win you will become my eternal servant, if you win I'll leave this village alone."

Alleyne narrowed her eyes at the deal, but nodded nonetheless. She dropped into a stance as she readied her staff. Link followed suit and did the same with his sword.

"Come," Alleyne said.

Link happily obliged and ran towards her at a blurring speed. The elves spectating this match could barely see his form. Alleyne, however, stood undaunted by his supernatural speed. She raised her staff in preparation for the impending blow.

"_I can just barely see him, but I'm for certain he is going to aim for a vital area." _she thought as she adjusted the level of her staff, _"His blow should come any second now." _

As if on cue Link appeared right in front of her. He thrusted his sword straight for her neck. A vital area just like she thought. She quickly raised her staff to deflect the blow. She then jabbed him in the gut before delivering a hard crack to his head.

Link's head snapped him as he stumbled back. The raven haired Overlord glared at the elf as he spit out some blood.

"_This...is going to be harder than I thought."_

Alleyne went back into her stance before rushing forward with her staff behind her back. Link thought this was weird, but he stood his ground nonetheless. Once she was upon she twirled her staff before moving off her left foot to hit his calf.

"Oh shit!" Link cried as he fell to the ground.

Alleyne narrowed her eyes before lifting her staff up and slamming down. Link was barely able to roll out of the way. Alleyne cursed when he leaped to his feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head. The master rolled on the ground before stopping.

"_Damn, that hurt. He is inhumanly strong." _she thought, as she nursed her now bruised cheek.

The blonde elf got to her feet and glared at her opponent, who was now fully recovered. Link wiped the blood from his mouth and took a stance.

"_I need to be careful around her. She isn't like the others," _Link noted as his opponent took a stance, _"She's a skilled fighter. She was able to see be when I blurred." _

Link as snapped out of his thought when he looked up just in time to see a pole coming straight for his head. The raven haired man ducked low and swiped at the elf's abdomen. Alleyne jumped back to avoid his strike only to roll out of the way of a punch.

"_Well this is annoying." _they both thought.

Link scoffed as he ran towards her again at the same speed he did at the beginning. This time he wasn't going to be so obvious. This time he was going to aim low and try not to be so predictable. But apparently even this wasn't enough.

Alleyne jabbed her staff forward, nearly taking Erstwhile out of Link's hand. The current Overlord cursed as he had to jump over the sweep she made for his legs.

"_Oh no!" _Alleyne grimaced as Link jumped over her attack and reach out to grab her throat.

The combat master choked as she struggled for breath. But Link's hand was wrapped tightly around her throat. She gasped for breath as the remains of the air she had left were ripped from lungs by the monstrous strength of the man before her.

Link smirked when he felt his gloved hand warp around her throat. He squeezed tighter as she began to struggled for air. He effortlessly stopped the attempt she made to hit him with her staff. The raven haired man smirked as he leaned in so his mouth was right by her ear.

"Looks like I win." he gloated as he raised his under hand had poked her in the temple.

Alleyne's eyes widened as she emitted a nearly silent gasp as his finger tapped her temple. Tears welled her in eyes before they turned dull and blank. Her body went limp in Link's grip. The raven haired man frowned before gently laying her on the ground before turning his attention to the crowd in front of him.

"You have two options," he stated snapping his fingers.

At that the minions hidden in the brush began to creep out towards the village. They snarled as they advanced through the brush which hid them very well.

"You can join me and live," Link continued as he walked towards the entrance of the village, "or you can die like a dog."

The minions growled as they attacked the elves.

"Kill only the adults that oppose me. Spare the children, Alleyne and those who pledge themselves to me." Link ordered, "I'm going for a walk."

With that Link walked out of the village just as the slaughter began. He paid it no mind as he walked into the lush forest.

* * *

A few hours had passed since what would be called the Elven Massacre began. In that time the sun as on the verge of going down, as the sky started to turn dark. At the same time Link spent walking aimlessly in the massive forest.

The raven haired man was currently frowning. He honestly had no idea where he was now.

"Okay," Link deadpanned, "where the fuck am I?"

Did he see that tree before? Didn't he just past that fallen tree? All of these questions and more ran through Link's head as he turned around when he bumped into something. The raven haired man fell back, startled. Link glared as he looked up to see what he had bumped into.

It was a man.

But something was...off. He was just standing there. He didn't move when Link bumped into him, in fact he stood there just like a statue.

Link scoffed, "Hey!"

No answer.

"HEY!" Link shouted.

Still no answer.

Link growled as he got to his feet. He was going to make this guy pay for bumping into him and ignoring him. No one makes a fool of the Overlord!

"_Stupid bastard_." Link internally hissed.

But when Link was getting ready to retaliate he noticed something. When the disappearing light of he sun shined down upon the man it revealed his body was was grey. Link arched an eyebrow as he cautiously approached the man in case it turned out he was just sleeping or something.

"_Why isn't he moving?" _Link wondered as he inched closer and closer till he only a few feet away.

Link's eyes widened as inched closer. He soon realized that this man was even a man. It was a stone statue of a warrior. The statue capturing the detail of the spear the warrior carried and the large shield he was carrying.

"_Hmm...he's some kind of legion warrior. His armor looks too generic to belong to a man made legend."_

At that moment Link noticed the statues face. It held a shocked characteristic. This was strange considering most statues tried to capture the finest parts of the inspiration, usually bravery, valor, and courage. But this was something completely different. Link backed away slowly in shock.

"He's not a statue. He's a real person." Link deducted as he backed away.

Suddenly a noise reached his ears. They perked up to capture the noise better. Link stood there for a few minutes as he tried to make out what the noise was. It was soft, yet pitchy. Reminded him of the cries the Spring Spirits made.

"_I see that you remember us...Chosen One." _ a trio of voices said.

Link smiled.

"_How could I ever forget you guys?"_

"_Good point."_

Link's smile faded as he went to go follow the cries to their source which seemed to coming from behind the statue.

* * *

**Later **

Link walked down a dirt trail that could honestly be barely called a dirt trail. As he ambled down the dirt trail he started to notice more of those stone statues. But these were different. One of them was covered from head to toe in a metal plate armor and was wielding a curved sword. Another was wearing little armor, but bore fur instead. He appeared wild, burly man. He had a long beard that reached his bellybutton. He was wielding two stone axes.

Link rolled his eyes.

"_Such barbarism." _he thought, completely unaware of the irony of that statement.

As he walked down the trails the cries got louder and louder. At the same time more and more of those statues began to appear, but they started to change. Instead of being all warriors they started to transform into citizens, mages, and what appeared to be lost travelers/

"_Well someones been busy." _

At that moment the dirt trail came to an end to reveal a what looked like a stone paved courtyard, minus the benches. Link was astonished when he looked all around to see a entire circle of stone figures amassed around the outline of the courtyard.

"What the hell is this shit?" Link asked as he looked around.

Suddenly the sound of another cry reached his ears. Link looked straight ahead to see another statue of a large humanoid bull creature, often called a Minotaur. But there was another figure. There was a women on the ground sobbing.

"_She didn't hear me." _

The raven haired man could make out that the woman had long, silky purple hair that cascaded down her back like a flowing river. She was wearing a white toga and was barefoot.

"Huh, I wonder if she knows Welveria." Link said out loud before clasping a hand over his mouth when he realized his mistake.

The woman's looked over her shoulder as a response. She quickly got to her feet and turned around to face Link. Now he could see her clearly. She stood about 5'6, with a lean, slim build. She had long, silky hair that cascaded down her back, and pale skin. Her eyes were covered by a black blindfold.

"Oh my god," Link gasped as he took a shocked step back, "I know who you are."

The woman snarled as he face contorted with anger and rage. Link blinked as she point a figure at where he was standing. It seemed that she could tell where he was standing despite the fact she couldn't actually see him.

"I'm a monster." she answered, her voice suddenly taking a sad tone, "A monster that is doomed to be alone the rest of her miserable life."

Link frowned. He honestly felt sorry for her, because now he knew what that felt like. But that didn't change the fact of who she was.

"No, you're not a monster. I'm a monster," Link stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're Medusa Rider."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The thick mist hung heavily in the air as Cyrus and Zabuza stared each other down. They had been doing this for what seemed like hours. In truth it had been a few hours. Rufina watched from her position on the ground as the two waged a silent war.

Her eye traveled to the wolf eared man stand protectively in front of her.

"_Who is this guy? He obviously isn't a human." _she thought, _"He seems strong, but something feels...different about him." _

At that moment Cyrus began to pant heavily. He tried his best to hide it from his opponent, but he could tell by the way Zabuza shifted that he had heard him. The blue haired man growled as his nails sprouted to the length of claws.

"_**I'm still a little bit winded from my fight with the Tono Yokai." **_he thought, _**"But no matter." **_

Suddenly a enraged voice invaded his mind. The ears on top of his head twitched in irritation as the voice rang like a bell through his subconscious.

"_Of course," _it shouted, _"after getting into a fight and being slightly winded what do you do next? You get into another fight! You're an idiot!" _

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"_**Shut up! All you do is bitch and moan. I wouldn't do something like this if I could it handle it. I defeated the Tono Yokai, didn't I?"**_

The voice growled.

"_You will threat with respect you heathen! But, yes...you did defeat the Tono Yokai, easily at that." _

Cyrus nodded as he turned his attention back to Zabuza only to realize he wasn't there anymore.

"Too slow." a voice said from behind.

Zabuza smiled wickedly as he swung his massive sword. This was it. He was going to kill this worm with one blow. But just as the blow was about to strike, Cyrus suddenly vanished from sight. Zabuza's eyes widened to the size of plates when his sword didn't connect.

"_What the? Where did he go." _

"**Try and keep up slowpoke."** a voice said before Zabuza was assaulted by a string of punches to the gut and face.

Cyrus smirked as he assaulted the assassin's face and gut. His punches were blurs as they both connected and retracted. This was going to be easy. As he delivered the final punch Zabuza's body suddenly turned into water

"_**Clever move." **_Cyrus praised as he sidestepped a hail of shuriken sent his way.

The wolf eared man back-flipped out of a hail of kunai that followed. As he flipped he noticed that Zabuza was standing right behind him.

"_**A very clever bastard," **_

Zabuza smirked as he swung his massive blade in an attempt to bisect the man in half. But he narrowed his eyes when the blade connected with a object that wasn't flesh. The assassin took a step back in shock when his sword bounced off a large ice wall protruding out of the ground.

"_H-he can control ice? He's like Haku then." _the assassin noted.

Cyrus smirked as he gracefully landed on his feet. The blue haired man placed a hand on the ice wall that separated him from his opponent.

"**That was a close one," **Cyrus stated **"you almost got me, but almost doesn't count in these matters." **

Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he jumped back to get a responsible distance way from his opponent. The man in front of him was treating this like a game. He was treating it like it was just a fling for him. Zabuza snorted as he hoisted his sword over his shoulder.

"You're going to answer me one question and one question only." he said.

Cyrus' ear twitched, **"I am?" **

The brown haired nin pointed his sword threateningly at the wolf eared man.

"Only one other person I know is capable of generating ice like that." he said, "Why are you able to make ice like that?"

Rufina blinked as she looked over to Cyrus who just folded his arms and sighed.

"**Demonic Frost," **he said, plainly **"my demon clan's special ability. It allows me to generate ice at a sub-zero temperature at any time I please. My ice is so cold it can freeze over a volcano and is immune to melting. So no matter how many fire techniques you posses my fire won't melt from an outside source."**

"What!?" Zabuza shouted in disbelief.

"**Why are you acting so surprised? I'm assuming your friend's ice works the same way. Although, there is another trait my ice has."**

Rufina listened with intent.

"**My ice is capable of changing forms. I can make it large ice dragon, a freezing liquid, a nitrogen-like gas, a icy fire, or even a solid concussive beam if I pleased." **Cyrus explained before holding his arms out, **"The limit of my power? It has only one; my imagination."**

Zabuza snorted before he began to go through a extensive series of handseals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" **

Cyrus dodged easily as a dragon made completely out of ice appeared. The wolf eared man then held his open hand towards Zabuza. The blue haired man's tail glowed blue as a light appeared the palm of his hand.

"**Equalizer x1." **he said.

Zabuza's eyes widened as a wide, blue beam fired from the Cyrus hand. He barely had time do dodge before the beam was reached him. The beam missed by a hair and collided with the ground. The assassin grimaced as he looked back to see a decent sized hole in the ground.

"_If that would hit me. I would have been a goner." _he noted.

"**What are you looking at?" **

The assassin's eyes widened as he turned back just in time Cyrus has upon him. The wolf eared man smirked as he a blue light shined in his hand just as it flew towards Zabuza's chest.

"**Divergence." **Cyrus said as the beam fired point blank into Zabuza's chest.

The assassin coughed as he dropped to his knees. The nin looked down to see a fist sized hole in his chest from the Divergence. Blood started to trickle out of the corner of his mouth as he looked up to see Cyrus holding up both hands, each with the same blue light as before.

"**Double Divergence." **Cyrus said as he fired two more beams the assassin's chest, creating two more holes right next to the first one.

Zabuza groaned before he felt to the ground from the three holes in his chest. Cyrus sighed before he turned back to Rufina who was still on the ground.

"**Well? You just going to sit there all day?" **he asked.

The blonde blinked before realizing she had in fact been sitting on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and glared at the man.

"Why?" she asked.

Cyrus' ear twitched.

"**Why, what?" **

She growled at his tone.

"Why did you help me? Something is telling me you didn't do it out of the kindness of your heart." she snapped.

Cyrus looked back at her. Although, he was a distance away she could tell that he was staring into her eyes. His calm, violet eyes didn't betray his tone.

"**I'm not sure, something was just telling me you help you." **he answered **"I also figured I could kill two birds with one stone, know what I mean?" **

Rufina tensed up when she saw him reach for his pockets. As a response she reached for her throwing knives just in case he was going to try something. Her hand was right on the handle of one her knives as he pulled out a object and threw it at her. She caught the object easily and looked down at it.

It was a wolf's head made completely out of ice.

"**Tell Link to keep this for good luck. He's going to need it."**

With that he disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Brone facepalmed as he looked at watched Roshi giggle perversely as he watched countless devout women preforming holy poses. Who knew the god of this world was such a pervert? These Holy Poses seemed to be his way of getting a thrill in life. A real sad and pathetic thing to do.

"**Jeez, and my boss warned me about _this guy?_" **Brone deadpanned.

Roshi stopped his giggling and turned to face the shrouded deity.

"I know what you're thinking Brone. But I can assure you what I do is necessary for the way of life down on earth."

Brone rolled his eyes.

"**What I do is important too. I am the Mouth of Hell, The Hell Gate, The Keeper of Hell." ** he stated, **"I separate the wheat from the chaff." **

Roshi nodded.

"I'm aware of what you do, but that doesn't mean that we are different. We have similar interests." he stated.

Brone sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"**I understand, but am no where as big of a pervert as you."**

Roshi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, really is that why you have all of those pictures of Eu?" he asked.

Brone blinked and looked away.

"**..."**

"..." Roshi blinked

"**..." **Brone blinked

"..." Roshi blinked again.

"**..." **Brone blinked again.

"Well?"

"**...maybe."**

Roshi shook his head.

"Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson," he stated, "you are a strange case Brone. You find power in loneliness and yet it the one of the things you hate the most. You are a paradox."

The shrouded deity narrowed his silver eyes at the aged god before him.

"**The fuck you talkin' bout Roshi?" **he asked threateningly.

The aged deity sighed.

"I think someone needs to teach you why Death Gods, never have happily-ever-afters."

Brone materialized his scythe.

"**You son of a bitch!"**

Roshi smirked as he placed a dramatic hand on his chest.

"And that is why I will become her friend. I will be the only friend she needs!" he shouted, "She's also a perfect case of a loli!"

Brone gasped.

"**You dirty motherfucker."**

The two glared heatedly at each other before a six winged angel came walking through the doors. She was just about to say something before she noticed that Brone was inside the room. She instantly noticed he smelled like death, decay, and strangely...cheese danishes.

"Who are you!?" she roared.

Brone hummed before he turned around and cut a portal in the air. The deity turned around to face the angel and Roshi.

"**Some angel you turned out to be," **he sneered, **"there was a demon lose on earth the entire time and you didn't even realize it." **

Brone pointed his scythe at Roshi.

"**I'm watching you super-perv. Stay away from Eu or it will be the last thing you do."**

With that he jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The room was lit with a row of dimly lit torches lined on the wall. Their orange light shined on the contents of the room to reveal three large ice statues. Their icy features sparkled in the orangey light of the torches. Upon closer inspection it was reveled that the statues were made in the likeness of the current Overlord; Link.

"Scum," a voice said before one of the statues was decapitated with a scythe.

The scythe head retracted back into the shadows as the perpetrator stepped out of the shadows. The shadows reveled a tall, muscular man with short brown hair, pale skin dark eyes with black veins protruding around the nearly transparent pale skin around his eyes. He was wearing a Templar's Crusaders robes with a chain mail underneath.

"He's going to pay for laying his filthy hand upon my daughter!" he roared as he swung and decapitated another statue.

"He'll pay if my name isn't Dante, Lord of the Inferno!" Dante shouted.

The last statue was decapitated.

* * *

Alright, let me clear up what Dante's eyes look like. If you've ever seen Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, and watched it long enough to reach the season were Willow lost her shit. His veins are like her's only he has them around his eyes.

This Dante is the same from Dante's Inferno.

Cyrus is the White Wolf. Grey is just his last name.

Cyrus is 6,831 years old.

When he said** Equalizer** x1 he was referring to the number of tails he has. The power of the Equalizer triples for every tail posses. He can fire it from his mouth or hand. He can only power it up beyond x1 after he reveals his true form.

A** Divergence** just a Equalizer fired from point-blank range. The beam is thicker and is shorter. A **Double Divergence** is exactly what it names implies.

**I do not own Dante's Inferno**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Overlord of Twilight has reached over 25,000 views. Pats on the back for everyone.**

* * *

The full moon shined brightly over the forest near the elven village. There was a eerie almost ominous silence in the air. The only sound that dared to resonated was the hooting of an owl located some one in the lush greens of the forest. But other than the hooting of an owl the forest was dead silent.

At the moment Link was staring down one of his processors most hated enemies.

Medusa Rider

The very same Medusa Rider that had aided in the slaying of Ocot, but like the other members of that squad she as cursed. Her curse was more impacting than the curses of her teammates, other than Lancelot. Poor Lancelot.

Link raised his hands up defensively.

"I don't want any trouble." he said honestly.

"_Kill that bitch!" _Ocot hissed.

Link moved his eyes to the side.

"_Shut up." _Link mentally snapped.

"_Why are you protecting that snake? How could you protect someone who killed a friend?" _Ocot interrogated.

The raven haired man sighed in expatriation.

"_Just trust me." _

While Link was having a internal struggle. Medusa seemed to be having the same problem. But her problem was on a whole other level. Once couldn't tell by the blindfold across her eyes, but she was in fact narrowing her eyes at Link. A raspy, snake-like voice in her head egging her on.

"_He wants to kill you." _the voice hissed.

Medusa snarled in anger. This man before he was just like the others.

"You're just here to kill me." she stated fiercely, "You're just like all the other humans."

Link blinked in confusion about what she meant.

"No I'm not here to kill you." he replied, "I swear."

Medusa couldn't see anything but she could tell that his voice held no anger or ill intent all the others did have. Although, even a snake smiles before it bites. He was more than capable of lying and hiding deceptions in his voice were all key traits of any good assassin.

"_He's lying_." the snake like voice stated, _"He's here for your head. . . just like the other bastards that tried to prey upon a innocent girl like you."_

Medusa growled as she pointed accusing finger at Link. The raven haired man flinched at her sudden aggressive act. She was being really aggressive despite the fact Link literally had nothing to do with any of her problems.

"LIAR!" she screamed like a banshee, "YOU'RE A FILTHY LIAR!"

The raven haired man narrowed his ruby eyes at that statement. The years of living alone must have driven her insane and the rumors of her being a monster had caused a deep sense of paranoia within her psyche.

"_She's gone nuts." _Link mentally noted. _"She's had it rough. I can tell." _

Link sighed before he turned around and proceeded to walk way, leaving the paranoid woman behind. It would probably be best to leave her here since talking to her was going to be impossible with her state.

"Look," Link said, "I'm not here to hurt you, but you obviously think I am."

Medusa hissed.

_"Stop him!" _the voice hissed lowly.

Link waved goodbye.

"See ya later crazy." he mocked.

Medusa took a second from her internal conflict and looked up see the man was walking away. Of course the voice in her head was planting paranoid thoughts into Medusa's already fragile psyche.

"_He's gonna kill you." _the voice said _"He'll come back with a whole posse with long hoods. They'll take you down and remove your head." _

The violet haired woman growled as she reached for her blindfold.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" she she shouted as she tore the blindfold off her eyes.

Link turned around just in time to see Medusa's eyes. They were unnaturally wide and had tear lines from where she had been crying. The eyes themselves were something of pure beauty. They were grey as stones, but shined like crystals. They were almost too beautiful to be called eyeballs.

However, Link really noticed the red symbol on her head that became more visible when the blindfold came off. It appeared to be a rune or seal of some kind. A ancient type of magic that predated even Link's.

"_A curse seal? Clever Ocot." _he thought.

The raven haired man tried to move forward, but found this his body wasn't responding. He had been caught in the spell of Medusa's eyes. Which, judging by her handiwork caused the victim to turn to stone. Link, however, found that his body wasn't turning to stone. It just seemed like he was frozen in place. Like he had just stopped in time.

Link soon found that he could still move his eyes and his mouth. He slowly moved his eyes up to see what Medusa was doing. The look on her face suggested said that she was angry, shocked, and puzzled all at the same time.

"Why aren't you stone!?" she screamed furiously, "You're suppose to be stone!"

Link smirked or at least tried to to.

"I don't know. I'm awesome or you're just stupid." he taunted.

Medusa growled in anger as she reached behind herself and pulled out a dagger. It was a typical straight, common steel danger. Nothing special. But this situation made it a lot more seem like it was a cold spring in a desert. With Link unable to defend himself this situation was incredibly more dangerous.

"No matter." Medusa said psychotically, "I'll just kill you myself."

The violet haired woman rushed towards Link at a surprising pace. Her build was deceptive to her actual physical prowess. Link started to sweat as the woman approached at a breakneck pace. This was where it ends. He could go home to Welveria, Tina, and Claudette and he could enact his revenge on Zelda.

Red eyes widened as the thought of Zelda laughing at his death. . . again entered his head. It filled him with rage. More anger and hate than he had ever had before. It seemed that his anger for that slut grew everyday.

"_ZELDA!" _

Link's eyes began to shine red as his body began to shake. Medusa didn't seem to notice the anger that was building up inside of him. She also failed to notice the fact his body began to shake despite the petrification effects of her eyes. Movement should have been impossible but even then he couldn't move much.

"**ZELDA!" **he cried just as Medusa was getting ready to collide with him.

Suddenly a bright white light emitted from Link as Medusa was sent hurling back into a tree from being too close within proximity. The light was as bright as the way to heaven, but heaven is not where this light was going. Medusa winced as she nursed her now aching back before she looked up.

There was the same man from before standing there, but he was different. His skin was black as night, and his eyes were a pupiless, blood red color. Other than that he was exactly the same.

"_**Medusa," **_the man whispered, his voice now a eerie, misty, rasp. **_"Medusa can Gorgon come out and play?"_**

Medusa looked away fearfully as the man drew his sword.

"_You idiot!" _the snake voice hissed, _"DEFEND YOURSELF! OR I WILL!"_

Suddenly Medusa's arm began to move by itself like she didn't have any control over it. Her rouge arm reached down and picked up her fallen dagger. Soon after Medusa felt her legs flee from her control and soon they were moving by their own accord as well.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked out loud making 'Link' to tilt his head to the side.

"_I'm doing something you're too weak to do!"_

Medusa's body suddenly lunged forward towards 'Link'. 'Link', however, smirked as he disarmed her with a single swipe of his sword and kicked her in the gut. Medusa had braced herself for the pain that was sure to follow, but much to her surprise it

It didn't

Medusa looked up to see that the man was looking to the side of her. The violet haired woman followed his eyes and also looked behind herself. She was surprised by what she saw. A exactly copy of herself, but the hair was a bleached white, and the symbol wasn't on her forehead.

"Yo-you're that voice in my head?" Medusa asked.

The 'Gorgon' rubbed her head as she got to her feet.

"Yes!" she shouted triumphantly, "I am a mighty Gorgon! One of the proud original races!"

If Medusa's eyes could widened more than they already were. They would have just gotten wider as 'Link' walked passed her his sword in hand.

"_**There you are Gorgon." **_'Link' said as he ceased the blade of his sword with his fingers. **_"Why are you being so hard on the girl? Can't you see she is trying? Following your every order? Listening to your lies?" _**

Gorgon hissed as she ripped the blindfold off to reveal the same eyes as Medusa.

"She means nothing to me!" she proclaimed, "I look out for number one. I was only helping this crybaby bitch so I would die because of her weakness."

Medusa glared at her doppelganger hatefully. The same being she thought she could trust. The one being she could count on was actually just like the rest of the world. All she was concerned about was herself.

Medusa's hands balled into tight fists. She gritted her teeth in anger before she reached for her fallen dagger which landed only a few feet away. Gorgon was still going on about herself which means she was wide open. Her assassin instincts were telling her to kill Gorgon with a well aimed dagger throw.

"Die bitch!" Medusa cried as she threw the dagger.

Gorgon cursed as she held her hand up defensively; which she soon came to regret. Gorgon emitted a snake-like hiss as the dagger went through her hand. Blood dripped onto the ground at a steady pattern as Gorgon grabbed a hold of the hilt, making her cringe in pain and pulled out. A splash of red hit the ground followed shortly by a blood drenched blade.

Gorgon growled as she scowled at Medusa.

"You little whore! How dare you harm ME!" she screamed. "YOU FLITHY LITTLE HALF-BREED WHORE DAUGHTER!"

The enraged doppelganger roared as she ran towards Medusa, dagger in hand. The violet haired woman pulled herself to her feet and ran towards Gorgon, unarmed. Just as they were about to collide Medusa smirked and made a sliding motion past Gorgon,

"You bitch!" Gorgon screeched turned around.

By the time she was turned completely around Medusa had already recovered her dagger and was running towards Gorgon. The white haired doppelganger gritted her teeth as she deflected Medusa's stab attempt. Gorgon made a stab for Medusa's chest but Medusa sidestepped and sliced her bicep. Gorgon hissed in pain as she held her now bleeding arm.

"You bitch!"

Medusa switch her dagger from her left to the right. Her face was emotionless.

"Shut up."

Gorgon growled as she rushed forwards towards Medusa, who just braced herself. The sound of steel meeting steal screeched through the air as the daggers collided in a vicious dagger fight. Sparks flew as each combatant skillfully blocked and set up their own precision attacks.

'Link' watched the fight with great interest until a groan sounded behind him. The red eyed man turned around to see, well, himself. A previous version of himself. The other Link had sandy blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a fair complexion.

"_**I was wondering what happened to you." **_the darker Link said, **_"I guess the light must have disoriented you more than I thought it would."_**

The lighter Link rubbed his head.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, still dizzy.

The dark Link laughed.

"_**I am your soul. Also known as a 'Stand'." **_he said, **_"Long story short I represent the manifestation of your soul. You can summon me anytime by using this spell. Soul Magic: Stand."_**

The lighter Link nodded.

"_**Good now let's keep watching the fight." **_

The dagger fight was at is peak, both combatants were covered in tiny cuts, drenched with sweat, and obviously exhausted. The sting of sweat getting into the open wounds was a real bother for both parties, but they continued nonetheless.

Medusa swiped her dagger at Gorgon's abdomen only to instantly regret it. Gorgon smirked as she disarmed Medusa and stabbed forward, right for the violet haired woman's heart. However, Medusa didn't flinch. She grabbed Gorgon's hand, much to the latter's surprise, and twisted it making Gorgon stab herself with her own dagger.

The white haired doppelganger gasped as the sharp blade pierced her stomach. The color of red started to seep through her white toga and dripped onto the ground like a leaky faucet. Gorgon dropped to her knees, clutched her bleeding stomach, and cough up a large clot of blood.

"Wa-way to g-g-go you stu-stupid bitch," she wheezed out, "Y-y-you think you've wo-won? Th-there is still a pi-piece of me in-inside of y-you." she said before collapsing on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Medusa sighed before she looked herself over for any major injuries. She found none. But that man from before was still here. There was even two of them now! Although, Gorgon was a psychotic bitch she wasn't wrong about not trusting certain people.

"_What's he still doing here?" _she wondered.

"Hey." she heard a call from behind.

The violet haired woman slowly turned to see that the Dark and Light Link had both disappeared and were replaced with the mixture of the two. The same one that she first encountered. He gave her a sympathetic look. A look she had never gotten from anyone since she was cursed.

"What are you going to do now?" Link asked.

Medusa lowered her head in search of her blindfold which she could lying close by, and went to go pick it up. Link tilted his head to the side as she picked it up.

"I guess I'll do what I've always done." Medusa stated plainly.

Link gave a weak smile.

"How about you come with me?" he offered,

Medusa at first gave him a shocked look, but that look soon turned sour into suspicion.

"Why? So you can bring me to the queen and watch as they rip out my heart, cut off my head, and kick it down the stairs?" she morbidly questioned.

Link blinked at that statement. Damn, living in the forest all these years did make her crazy. Putting that thought aside Link shook his head and offered a hand, which Medusa looked at suspiciously.

"No." he stated, "You and me aren't so different. We're both monsters. We're both looked down on."

Medusa scoffed.

"And what would you know about being looked down on?" she snapped, "You look like a perfect human to me."

Link shook his head as he drew his sword. This made Medusa tense up. But instead of using it on Medusa he turned it on himself. He cut his hand causing his red to spill onto the ground. Medusa watched in confusion as he showed her his hand.

"Watch." he said.

Medusa obeyed and watched as in awe as the wound began to seal up right in front of her eyes. She had never seen such a regenerative effect since Ocot, who had a similar healing ability.

"Incredible." she muttered.

Link smiled before he walked towards her slowly, trying not to scare her. He made sure his steps were slow, predictable, and nonthreatening. Link could tell by the way she was letting him get close that she gained some level of trust for him. This was a test of about how much.

"_She is still a bit suspicious of me, but at least I've gained some of her trust." _Link thought with a victorious tone.

After a path of steps Link was now only a few feet away from her. He could literally reach out and touch her if he wanted too, but judging by the way her unblinking eyes watched him, it wasn't a good idea. The raven haired man took a few more steps until his chest was touching hers.

Link slowly lifted a man to stroke her hair gently.

"Come with me Medusa." he said gently, "I can give you a better life than this. I can give you something that no one did; love."

Medusa looked into his eyes. Her stone grey eyes looked into his ruby red eyes.

"Alright." she said defeated, "I trust you."

Link nodded before he lowered his head down to her level. She wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. Their lips collided in a heated kiss. The two battled for dominance over the other as they constantly tried to over take each others. A battle that Link easily won due to Medusa's inexperience. As a reward for his victory Link licked her lips. They tasted like sweet berries and alcohol.

"_Strangely delicious." _Link thought before he continued to taste her bitter sweet lips.

Medusa, was in heaven. This was the best she had felt in a long time. The long icy feeling her in her heart was slowly being replaced with a sense of warmth and growth. It felt good and she wanted more. The violet haired woman opened her mouth and allowed Link's tongue to her mouth. His oral muscular wiped all over her cavern trying to lick and taste every part of her. Medusa got to taste him as well. In contrast to her bitter-sweet taste he tasted. . . foreign. He tasted like blood, jelly, and milk. A very strange mixture, but oddly satisfying.

"_This taste so. . . strange." _she mentally note.

After a few moments Link pulled away and gently picked her up before laying her on the ground. The raven haired man lowered his head back down and began to plant hot kisses on her neck and jawline. Medusa moaned in approval. She could feel her womanhood growing more wet every second. She could also tell that Link was developing a bulge in his pants since something kept poking her in the groin.

"_He's ready." _she thought.

Link smirked as he pulled away, much to the ire of the woman beneath him. Link played with the straps holding up her toga before quickly peeling them off. The toga was a little to big for her, but it was not like she made many options. Once her discarded the white shroud covering his prize he was meet with the side of a large bust, a shaved pink hole, and rock hard nipples.

"How do you shave?" Link asked suddenly, "I'm just asking."

Medusa blushed.

"I have to use stone that I have to waddle into a razor shape." she answered.

Link nodded before he raised his hand and grabbed one of her large breasts. Medusa moaned as his soft hand, gently kneaded her breast. Not wanting to leave the other breast out Link raised his hand and began to give that one the same treatment. Medusa moans grew in volume when he lowered his mouth on one of her rock, hard peeks and began to lick, suck, and nip at it.

"Stop teasing." Medusa ordered, the foreplay driving her crazy.

Link smirked as he licked the nipple had been teasing before giving it a goodbye kiss.

"Why?" he asked, "You have two breasts and I only have one mouth. I need to get them both so no one is left out."

Medusa emitted a beastly growl as he went to work on her other breast. This time, however, he was moving at a agonizingly slow pace. The devilish smile on his face made it clear that he was doing it on purpose.

"HURRY UP!" she screamed.

Link laughed as his armor began to dissolve into shadows. In a matter of seconds he was completely bare. His manhood was now fully erect and seemed to be turning blue. He lined his manhood up with her pink hole and pushed it in. Medusa winced slight as the erect member started to touch her hymen.

Link noticed this and waited for her to adjust to his size before proceeding further. When he discomfort subsided Link pushed forward ripping her hymen.

Medusa screamed in pain as Link began to thrust as slowly and as gently as he possibly could as not to cause her any more pain.

"It hurts." she cried as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Link stopped his thrusting all together. He had been too rough already. He really needed to work on that. After only a few seconds of pain Medusa stopped crying and her pain was replaced with pleasure. Seeing that she was okay now Link started his thrusts back up again.

"Ooooh." Medusa groaned as he thursted in and out in a rhythmic pattern.

She moaned and groaned as his thrusts gradually increased in speed. Medusa blushed when she felt herself coming close to her climax. Her vaginal walls began to clamp down on Link's member and in a explosive burst he shot his hot, white, seed into her womb.

The two screamed in pleasure but didn't collapse. Link blinked before looking down at Medusa.

"Round two?"

* * *

**Later**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the dark forest as Link made his way back to elven village. He still needed to collect the souls of the elves that were killed. Link was also carrying a sleeping Medusa in his arms bridal style as he walked down the path. He and Medusa managed to go three rounds before Medusa ran out of steam.

"I gotta hand it to her." Link said to himself, "She more stamina than Claudette, Welveria, and Tina combined."

The raven haired man smiled to himself before his smile turned into a frown.

"What do you want Melona?" he asked.

As if on cue said slime creature came walking out from behind a tree. Her arms were crossed and she was giving him a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"I wasn't sure if you were crazy before. I'm sure of it now." she stated

Link scoffed as he walked past her towards the sight of fire in the elven village just ahead.

"I've been crazy. I don't care if you thought otherwise." Link stated coldly.

"Mistress is going to kill you when she gets better. So will Claudette I'm not so sure about Tina though." Melona called.

Link snorted and continued to walk towards the light until he was once again standing in the middle of the elven village. This time, however, was different; much different. The ground was littered with the bodies of the elves that didn't bow to him. They were everywhere. Link couldn't walk two steps without having to step over a body.

"Well, you guys did a good job." Link said before he noticed all the children and a few adults were on the side of him.

"Hmm. . ." he hummed, "do you agree to follow me?"

The elves flinched at the very sound of his voice. They were scared to death, but Link noticed that one child in the crowd was looking at him; fearlessly. Link sighed before he knelt down the child's level, Medusa still in his arms.

"I like you're style kid." he said, "But those who do not feel fear, do not deserve to fight."

The child glared at him until his eyes began to well with tears and he cried. Link sighed as he got to his feet.

"Alright, phase two."

The raven haired man summoned Soul Edge and stabbed it into the ground. The sword began to glow gold as the souls of the dead elves were devoured by soul hungry blade. The blade developed a red shine as all the souls of the fallen elves entered the unholy blade.

_**"YES!" **_Soul Edge cried with glee, **_"Elf souls are of higher quality than normal souls. One of them is well worth all the souls you've collect so far swine! TRY HARDER!" _**

Link scowled at the sword but turned away from it.

"_Whatever. You fucking dick. You want souls so bad go get 'em your damn self." _Link stated.

Soul Edge didn't reply. Link sighed before he turned to his group of minions.

"Alright boys." he said, "You bring the children and survives to my estate I can assign them jobs. Also about four hundred paces that way." he pointed to the way he came, "There is a grove of stone statues, bring them to me. . . in one piece."

The minions saluted and went to work. Link smiled and was just about to make his way back to the dark tower when a kaw caught his ears. The raven haired man turned and looked up to see a crow sitting on the branch.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"_A crow? In the forest? What it doing here?" _

The crow kawed again before it turned to the side. Link's eyes widened when noticed a unusual feature on the black bird. Instead of possessing a normal eyes; it had a strange one. The eye possessed a red sclera. The pupil was twisted into a large red, four pointed shuriken shape with a ring around a black dot in the middle.

"What the fuck is that?" Link asked out loud.

The crow kawed before flying off.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Cyrus was licking the paws off of his paws as he laid in the branches of a tree. He had managed to snag a snack; a hare. Hares were his favorite snack since they always thought they could get away from him. Not a chance. He was way to fast for them to get away. Once he snagged the little morsel he savaged ripped it apart and devoured it.

"**I really love rabbits." **the wolf demon stated, **"So easy to catch." **

Suddenly the sound of foot steps made the wolf's ears perk up. He carefully leaned his head out to peer down on the road to see who was coming. After only a few moments a lone woman came walking down the path. She stood about 5'3, had waist length black hair, and from what Cyrus could tell pupiless dark eyes. She wore a black sweater with a white handkerchief tied around the neck, a knee-length black skirt, black tights and black shoes.

Cyrus' eyes widened upon recognizing her smell. Her 'fear' was immense.

"_**Hmm. . ." **_Cyrus thought.

The woman smiled sinisterly as she walked down the road seemingly unaware of Cyrus' presence.

"_All the pieces are coming together." _she thought.

"**ACHOO!" **someone sneezed. **"Oh shit."**

The woman stopped walked and moved her eyes to the treeline. Someone had just sneezed, so someone was watching her. She looked up in the trees and searched for the perpetrator. After a few moments of searching she came up empty and turned to walk again.

Cyrus sighed in relief from his spot in the tree before the sound of thunder resonated in the now cloudy, grey sky.

"**Oh shit," **he cursed, **"something wicked comes this way."**

* * *

Well. . . a storm is coming.

Also I made Brone a stat card

**Intelligence:** 94/100

**Strength: **100/100

**Speed: **100/100

**Durability: **100/100

**Power Signature: **100/100

**Addictions to Sweets: **500/100

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**


	43. Chapter 43

The orange-y light of a dim candle placed on the wooden desk. The light revealed a variety of papers and books scattered all over the desk. The amount of clutter on the desk made it unsuited to be used as a studying area. The sound of rain hitting the windows and the occasional thunderclap echoed polluted the study's quite atmosphere.

Link sat in his chair reading a book titled_ 'Herald of Creation" _a extremely rare alchemy book written by Enos. The world's most powerful alchemist. Most of the alchemy books that written were written by amateur author and alchemist. The _Herald of Creation _is actually a series of notes on creating artificial life and transmuting matter

Link was surprised by the level of sophistication. He used words Link had never even seen before. Who ever this Enos fellow was, he was very well educated/

"_The fuck does esoteric mean?" _Link thought.

_The key to creating artificial life is to acquire a energy source with a life signature. This allows the creation to survive severe injuries without being hindered too much. Although, most people are quite esoteric about where to find such material. _

_In my travels I've managed to acquire a few examples of such a source._

_Gems_

_Sorcerer Stone_

_Magic_

_Artificial Souls_

_Demonic/Angelic or Deavic Power_

_These are all powerful sources of power. Anyone one of them will work effectively. Once one of these sources are obtained than all that is needed is alchemy to create the body. I know not what the pragmatic stock alchemy books say, but I'll tell you; DO NOT CREATE THE BODY FRIST! Make power source first so I can age properly. _

_You can alternatively use a cadaver in place of a artificially created body. A fresh corpse is ideal for sufficient copulation. I've dubbed these corpses as 'Human Puppets' they retain any memories and abilities they had while they were alive. Although, both bodies are benign in the end result is the same._

Link hummed as he read the passage. He now knew the foundations of creating a life-form. He was also fortunate enough to have a absorbed the memories of an alchemist elf. He had all the knowledge to begin all he needed now was a power source and a body.

"His vocabulary is extensive." Link said, astonished by all of those words he had never seen.

The raven haired man yawned. It was just about bedtime anyways. This was usually the time of day he began to run out of steam. Link yawned again before he stretched his limbs, closed the book, and left his study for his bedroom.

When he reached his bedroom door he tried to opened it, but it was locked.

"The hell is this?" Link cursed as he narrowed his eyes.

The raven haired man knocked on the door hard.

"Welveria! Let me in! The door is locked!" Link shouted.

Link heard a sighed from beyond the door. He could tell by the way it sounded that Welveria was pissed. . . again. The red eyed man rolled his eyes when the door opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Welveria. Link's suspicions were correct.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

Link blinked.

"_This again." _he thought begrudgingly, "Okay, I'll bite. What did I do _this _time?"

Welveria glared at him before pointing a accusing finger in his face.

"You were sleeping around again weren't you?" she interrogated, her voice not hiding her frustration, "I saw that purple haired woman you brought back."

Link sighed when she said this. He knew this was going to happen soon or later. He just hoped it was going to be later instead of right now.

"Can't we ta-" Link started to say before she brutally kicked him away.

"Ouch." Link groaned as he rubbed his back. "What the hell!?"

The violet haired woman cracked her knuckles as a vein popped out of her head.

"My knees are killing me! My ankles are swollen! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she steamed before slamming the door.

Link groaned as he got this his feet. The raven haired man dusted himself off and started to walk down the hall. It was a good idea to try and cuddle with Claudette either since she was the most injured and she's also pregnant like Welveria. So that just leaves Tina.

"Well. I'm sure Tina will understand." Link said as he made his way the mermaid's room.

When he arrived he pushed the door open with little regards of what he might see. There was always the chance that he could walking into something horrifying. Such as potty training Sebastian. Fortunately for him the creature's poor bladder control was not tonight theme.

"_Thank Brone for that though." _Link said before he noticed that Tina was sleeping soundly in her bed.

She was wearing he usual blue babydoll. She looked so peaceful, it was just unfortunate that this never lasted. A loud snore emitted from the sleeping mermaid while a trail of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

Link laughed.

"She has a pretty face, but she snores like a lumberjack with a sinus infection." Link stated before the sound of lightning cracking caught his attention.

The raven haired man grimaced as he slowly turned to the side to see Suirai and Sebastian, who were creating a electric blast, and water gun respectively. Link sighed before he was hit with a powerful mixture of electricity and lightning. The blast was enough to not only break the door down, but it also sent him crashing to the wall.

The raven haired man rubbed his head.

"Just what the hell is this about?" Link asked snidely.

Suirai narrowed her eyes.

"**We're here to protect Tina from you."** she said, **"She's been sleeping ever since you healed her wounds and we intend to keep it that way until she is completely healed."**

"Yeah!" Sebastian added

Link deadpanned.

"Way to be creative Sebastian." he said.

Suddenly Tina began to talk in her sleep and judging by what she was saying. She was having a naughty dream. A very naughty dream.

"Not so fast." she moaned, "Now you're going to slow."

Link smirked perversely while Sebastian and Suirai both just sweat-dropped. Tina snored loudly before speaking again.

"Just a minute. My breast ropes aren't tight enough." she muttered.

Link developed a nose bleed as racy images entered his mind. The image was a fully naked Tina sporting a harness of ropes.

"Oh my god! YES! YES!" Link cried as the images of Welveria with a whip entered his head. "Now if only this could happen for real."

Suirai gave him a deadpanned look before she turned to see that Sebastian was also sporting a nosebleed.

"Toto toto-dile." he giggled, "Totodile."

The lagiacrus sighed before narrowing her eyes at the raven haired man.

"**Anyways, the point is that you're not sleeping with Tina." **she stated trying to end the madness occurring around her.

Link stopped his dirty thoughts, looked at the ancient sea creature and arched an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me I can't sleep with my own mistress in my own house?" he asked for confirmation.

Suirai nodded. A vein popped out of Link's forehead as steam blew out of his ears.

"The fuck is this shit? THIS IS MY HOUSE! IGO WHERE I PLEASE AND PLEASE WHERE I GO! AND YOU HAVE THE GULL TO TELL ME WHAT DO!?" he shouted

Suirai nodded.

**"Yep."**

Link narrowed his eyes.

"You bastard."

Suddenly two enraged voices ripped through the air like a horrid song. Link held his ears at the sheer volume of the shouts. His sensitive ears made the volume unbearable.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AREN'T SLEEPING WITH ANY OF US TODAY! GO SLEEP OUTSIDE WITH THE HORSES!" Welveria and Tina shouted.

Link groaned.

"In the rain?"

"IN THE RAIN!"

The raven haired man sighed before getting up and headed for the outside door. The entire time he was mumbling something about being kicked out of his own house

**Outside- Stable**

The rain came down in buckets as the rainstorm raged on. There was occasional flash of lightning followed shortly by the boom of thunder. Inside the stables three elves gathered; Zebia, Elicia, and Alleyne. The three elven slaves of Link. They were laying on a large stack of hay in one of the clean, horse free stalls. There cuddling in attempt to keep warm.

"Alleyne?" Elicia asked poking the combat master in the head.

The blonde master groaned as she opened her eyes.

"What is it Elicia?" she asked.

"Can you sleep?" Elicia asked with a frown.

Alleyne sighed.

"I was sleeping. You woke me up." she stated before turning over to Zebia.

"You're awake too aren't you, Zebia?" Alleyne asked.

The dark skinned elf to the left of her sighed before turning to the side. The rings under her eyes said that she was tired and sleep deprived. It wasn't a surprise though. She had to sleep in a dark, damp, dungeon yesterday, and how she was sleeping in a horse stable.

"I hate this place." she stated.

All three elves nodded.

"Sometimes I hate it too." a new voice said.

All three elves shot up from their lying position and were greeted with the sight of a completely dry Link standing outside their stall. He had a aggravated look on his face. The raven haired man sighed before he sat down on their hay bed as the elves glared daggers at him.

"So," Link said taking a lounging position, "how are you doing?"

The elves looked at each other before turning back to glare at Link again. The red eyed Overlord lord just gave them a bored look.

"You still mad?" he asked, "You still mad because I wiped out the village?"

Zebia rolled her eyes before sneering at Link.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

Link just blinked back at her.

"In my defense, you attacked _me _first. I was merely eliminating a potential threat." he replied.

Elicia growled at him.

"So you killed everyone in the village!?"

The raven haired man sighed.

"No, not everyone. I only killed the ones that didn't bow to me. I spared those who did and any children. I'm a Overlord, not a butcher." Link explained.

The three elves sill glared at him. Link just sighed before he scooted closer to Alleyne who was on the right end. The later scooted away.

"I'm out here because my mistresses are either mad at me or they're injured. . . or both. Jeez, I wonder what that is?" Link finished sarcastically before glaring at Zebia and Elicia who just glared back.

"Anyways." he said before laying next to Alleyne and wrapped his arms around the latter's waist. The blonde elven master blushed. "I need someone to cuddle with so deal with it."

Elicia and Zebia looked at each other, confused, before looking back at Alleyne who was as red as a tomato. Alleyne just gulped.

"At least he is warm." she stated.

"Oh, yeah, you're all moving into spare bedrooms in the estate tomorrow." Link added, shocking all three elves, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Next Day**

The sky was still dark as the fresh dew sparkled on the grass. A thin morning mist rested over the ground as a lone figure trudged down the road. He was headed right for Iron Mountain. A dwarven domain and the place were the weapons and armor of the finest quality are created. Although, it was never open to outsiders in order to protect their blacksmith secret.

The figure was coming from the former Vance, now Overlord Estate. Upon closer inspection it was Link in his messenger disguise. His ears were rounded like a typical human, his eyes were no longer a red, but a blue, his hair was now a sandy blonde, and his skin was healthy shade.

Link smirked.

"_Soon. I will bring artificial life into this world." _he thought sinisterly.

Unbeknownst to Link, he was being followed by a certain white wolf; Cyrus Grey. Cyrus had rings under his eyes and had a bad case of bed head. In other words his fur was mangy and disheveled.

"**What is with this motherfucker?" **Cyrus grumbled as he stealth fully glided through the tree line. **"Does this motherfucker ever sleep? Serious, this fairy asshole never seem to run out of gas. Fucking dick is making me lose my beauty sleep." **

"_Shut up Cyrus." _Dante snapped _"Just do you're damn job. Try to control your constant swearing you mangy beast! Also what do you need beauty sleep for? You're already ugly."_

Cyrus snorted.

"**You know that only mangy in the morning or when ever I wake up. Also who are you to criticize me? You're so ugly the sun only sets so it can get away from you. You're move. . . D-man."**

"_Yeah, well you stupid." _Dante retorted lamely

Cyrus laughed.

"**You're insults are bad. You're bad and you should feel bad, because only pre-preschoolers use those insults now buddy."**

"_You're a dick Cyrus."_

"**I know." **

**Later **

Iron Mountain was a massive mountain that overlooked a large territory of the Queen's Continent. The mountain was pretty bared. Not many animals lived up here and not many could withstand the high altitude. It had protection from all around and really only possessed a single notable tenant.

Dwarfs

The dwarfs resided inside the mountain and lived in a network of tunnels. The size of the mountain allowed the dwarfs to store a lot of their blacksmith equipment and other things. The dwarfs were lead by a King; name Tyr. The leader of dwarfs.

Tyr was like the rest of his race was short standing only about 4'6, he a powerful, strong build despite being small, he had short brown, disheveled hair with a long beard tied in braids, and green eyes. He wore a set of golden armor.

At the moment he was talking to a visitor representing someone called the Overlord. The being that was causing a lot of trouble on the 'outside' world.

"So, lets get this straight." Tyr said for clarification. "Your master, this great and powerful Overlord, wants us to surrender to him?"

Link, who was disguised, nodded. He was in a kneeling position in attempt to show the king some respect. In the inside, however, Link held no warmth for any king. He was doing this in a attempt to avoid any conflict.

"That is correct." Link answered, "I can tell you my master gets most. . . insufferable when his demands aren't meet."

Tyr scoffed which made Link narrow his eyes. This wasn't gong to be easy.

"Pfft! We do not fear your Overlord." Tyr stated arrogantly, "If anything he should be bowing to us, and even then the weapons he equips his servants with are cheap, pieces of shit made by humans no less."

Link sighed as he got to his feet.

"So, you don't surrender?" he asked for clarification.

Tyr laughed and snapped his fingers. Link narrowed his eyes when twelve dwarven guards came rushing through the doors. They pointed their spears at Link threateningly.

"Get the fuck outta here," Tyr sneered, "You Overlord can kiss my ass."

The dwarf king laughed and soon his guards joined in the fun. They laughed at the feeble man right in front of them. He was going to have to go all the way back to his master and say that he failed and to make things better, Tyr was going to have his guards rough of the messenger first. However, this fun was cut short when the messenger began to laugh psychotically.

"Oh well," Link said with a shrug. "I guess we'll have to do things the hard way. Also who said I needed a weapon?"

Tyr's eyes widened when Link suddenly slashed with wrist causing blood to spill out.

"**Branch of Sin: Shepherd's Blade!" **

The guards didn't have time to react before they were all bisected by a large, sanguine blade. Tyr didn't even have time to blink before he was ripped in half too by the blood blade. Link sighed before he dismissed his blood blade.

"Well, this was a bust." Link stated dryly.

"Not quite." a voice said.

The fake blonde groaned before he turned to the side to see another dwarf stepped out of the shadows. A female. She was the typical height of a dwarf standing only 3'11, she had long, light brown hair tied in a series of drills, and blue eyes. She wore a pink, puffy dress, with puffy white and blue strips. She had a white bra covering the areas the dress didn't, she had plate gauntlet on her right arm and plate boots. She also wore white thigh-highs underneath her dress as well.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want, cream-puff?" he asked sarcastically.

The dwarf smirked as she stepped forward.

"I am Ymir, the daughter of Tyr." she introduced, "And since he is dead, that means I am leader of the dwarfs now."

Link rolled his eyes.

"And? Get to the point cream-puff."

A vein popped out of Ymir's head when he called her cream-puff again. However, she quickly regained her composure and adopted a 'strictly business' look.

"My point is that I want to take the Overlord up on his offer." she stated, "I'll even prove my worth, perhaps I could improve the quality of that sword of yours."

Link shook his head before he snapped. Ymir arched an eyebrow in confusion before a assortment of weapons and equipment appeared in front of her. Her blue eyes widened in amazement of the trick the messenger had just pulled, as well as the items he had materialized. She gave them the typical test to see how high their quality was.

"These are Hyrulian!" she exclaimed when the test portrayed them as being only two notches below dwarven quality. "But these are extremely rare. Were did you get them?"

Link almost chocked when she asked that question. He didn't expect her to ask that question. His mind searched for a reasonable response as Ymir gave him a stare down.

"I found them? Bought them at a yard sale? A gift?" Link offered hopefully, but with no avail.

"Uh-huh," Ymir said with a smirk.

"Don't judge me cream-puff." Link retorted, "Improve my Gale Boomerang, Clawshot, and Hero's Bow and then we'll finalize our arrangement."

The raven haired man turned to walk away before suddenly stopping. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out three pocket sized books. Ymir eyed them curiously while Link resumed talking towards the door.

"A alchemist is needed in my master's midst. You the most suited candidate. These books will teach you everything you need to know. If you have any questions just use this go contact me or the master." Link said before producing a lacrima.

Ymir nodded in understanding as Link disappeared behind the doors. She smirked when he was out of sight.

"_Finally, we can meet at last Overlord. I can finally figure out who you really are." _

Link smirked.

"Poor girl. She honestly thinks she can outsmart me," he said darkly before chuckling, "I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do to her. . . almost."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

On the base of Iron Mountain a lone figure stood there patiently waiting. He arrived at the same time Link did. He had been waiting outside the entire time, and in fact, he had been following Link for sometime now.

The man himself stood about 5'8, with a slender build. He was a young man with strange red eyes with three tome's in them, black hair with pains that framed his face, and a low ponytail in the back. A distinguishing trait the man had were the pronounced tear-troughs on his face. He wore a long black coat with a high collar, with red clouds on it, with a black mesh vest underneath, blue pants, a sash tied around his waist, and special sandals. He also wore a headband with a symbol with a slash through it.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"_Soon, ever soon. I will reveal myself to you when the time is right, Overlord."_

The man suddenly disappeared in a flock of crows that all flew away.

* * *

**Later- Link's Estate**

The raven haired Overlord was currently reading a book on a dimension called the Inferno. A world that existed as a chaotic parallel to the human world. It was a place of extremes, you were with strong enough to survive or weak enough to feed the strong, there was no middle ground. This was also the place were Fierce's pet; Reddo was imprisoned, as well as unstable elder dragon. This was a trip he was going to have to make sooner or later and now it seemed it was sooner.

_"The gate opens up in a month. I should be prepared by then." _Link thought as he started to read a section about the ruler of the Inferno, _"Dante? A cursed crusader doomed to live in the Inferno for 500 human years. This looks bad."_

* * *

**Meanwhile- Hell **

Brone sat on his throne as he watched the souls of the wicked get their just deserved punishment. He had been doing this for so long that watching the torment didn't amuse him anymore. He actually spent most of his time reading and consuming massive amounts of sweets.

"**Damn guilt pleasure," **Brone groaned as savagely devoured a whole plate of assorted sweeties made just for him by Yamabuki, **"SO GOOD! YES! I'M HAVING A CONTACT HIGH! IT TASTE SO GOOD!"**

His screams of estacy were soon interrupted when a massive woman followed shortly by a strange looking creature following closely behind. Brone tried to stop his consumption of the sweets, but their taste seduced like a fine woman.

"Brone, what are you doing?" the woman asked.

Brone stopped his feeding frenzy and looked up to see the newcomers. The bigger one was a huge woman many times his own size. She had short, neck-length, brown hair, cyan green eyes, and pale skin. She as wearing a white veil and a long red dress with white frills and a laced chocker. She was also wearing black boots.

The shorter one also a large being, he stood at least 7ft give or take a few inches tall. His skin was a grey color that almost looked like a bluish color. He had large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. His limbs were abnormally long. His face was in a perpetual smile

Brone sweat-dropped.

"**I'm eating." **he answered as if it was obvious, **"So what brings you here Yamabuki, Ryuk?"**

The shorter being, Ryuk jabbed his finger towards the taller being, Yamabuki.

"She tells me that you lost your Death Note." he stated, "Is this true?"

Brone narrowed his eyes at the massive woman before he stuffed a cheese danish into his mouth.

"**Wow Yamabuki, you snitch." **he sneered, **"I'm your boss too, jeez." **

Yamabuki sighed.

"I know, but this is the fifth time you lost it." she stated.

Ryuk nodded.

"So did you lose your Death Note?"

Brone sighed before nodding.

"**Yeah, but this time I lost it 'accidentally on purpose'." **he answered, **"I wanted to see if anyone wanted to find it."**

Ryuk facepalmed.

"What do I keep telling you? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he stated.

Brone blinked after he stuffed a strawberry filled pastry into his mouth.

"**..."**

"..."

"**..."**

"..."

"**..."**

"What?"

Brone chuckled a bit causing the strawberry jelly squirt out of his mouth.

"**I have a feeling you _would _do this. I also have another feeling someone _would _find it and it _would _end in disaster." **

Ryuk and Brone just stared at each other blankly as Yamabuki sighed.

* * *

Brone has countless other underlings.

So it seems that a very special Arc is a approaching.

**I do not own Death Note or Binbougami ga!**


	44. Chapter 44

The light of short candles and the soft, weak morning sun rays were the only source of light in the room. The candles shined their orangey light on the surroundings to reveal Link. But he was his normal self. He was in a kneeling position, one a knight would take when bowing to his king. A humiliating position, if it was anything besides that, it showed weakness.

The raven haired man wiped his brow as he looked up.

"_Well, its now or never." _he mentally glowered.

When he looked up he was greeted with the sight of his mistresses sitting in chairs in front of him. They looked down on him like he was an ant. It was really degrading to be in this spot. Link hated it, as evident by the scowl plastered on his face.

Link inhaled sharply before lowering his head.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I hope that you'll forgive me."

The raven haired man looked up and scowled harder. Welveria and Claudette were still giving him death glares, which he wasn't surprised about, he didn't expect anything least. Tina, on the other hand, as giving him a rather sweet smile, with a strange sheen in her eyes. Medusa, well, Link could really tell what she was doing since she had been silent and her blindfold keep him from reading her eyes. She was obviously the monolith of the group.

"Well," Welveria said with a heavy sigh, "what do you think girls? Should we forgive him?"

Claudette glared at him harder, Tina giggled, and Medusa didn't do anything. Link rolled his eyes.

"I forgive him." Tina said with a warm smile.

"It was rather sudden occurrence." she continued, "Sometimes you just have to follow your own instincts."

Everyone in the room, minus Medusa gave the mermaid a strange look. That was possibly one of the smartest things she's ever said. She was one of the more talkative mistresses too, so this was a truly rare occurrence.

"Its true," Medusa said speaking up for the first time, "in the case of certain animals and monster, they are completely driven by instinct. But in the case of all animals, monsters, and humans, when their libido is awaken it can't be controlled."

Welveria stroked her chin in thought. That was a very competent answer. It was made all that much true when flashes of the Welveria's first encounter with Link popped into her head. The witch felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Alright," the witch said, "I forgive him as well."

Link sighed with relief. If this when well he would have to sleep in the stables again, it smells like. . . horses in there. A known fact was that horses almost never smell good, unless bathed constantly and then it only lasts a short time.

"Thank you." Link said gratefully. This was just the break he needed.

"But," Hope shattered.

Welveria narrowed her eyes, "We still don't trust you when you're by yourself."

Link chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust me either." he admitted with a smile. _"Seriously I wouldn't."_

Link smiled wider as he struck a righteous pose, complete with sparkles, glitter, and a blinding light. All the mistresses, except, Medusa shielded their eyes from the blinding light that just seemed to appear out of no where.

Welveria cringed as the light burned her corneas, "What the fuck is this shit? He really is a fairy isn't he?"

Claudette closed her eyes in a attempt to block out the light, "A fairy? Try a sun I can't see a damn thing."

Tina had sparkles in her eyes.

"Ooooh, pretty."

Medusa moved her head side to side frantically.

"What? What's going on? I can't can see a thing? Is something happening?" she asked since she could take the blindfold off without turning everyone in the room into stone.

Link raised his arm high.

"I pledge that no other woman besides you and the workers, slaves, or servants will enter this house fr a while!" he proclaimed.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a smiling Rufina. The blonde woman smiled as she waved at everyone.

"Hello everybody!" she greeted, "How have things been Link? Are the Sugar Girls still giving you trouble?"

Link fell to the ground as a response. Rufina arched an eyebrow at his response before looking up to see everyone else was staring at her. The blonde smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Did I do something?" she asked before she started to poke Link with one of her knives, "Is he okay?"

Welveria waved her off.

"He's always fine." she said dryly, "Wait a minute, Sugar Girls?

Link's body twitched each time the sharp knife pierced his body.

"Stop that Rufina." Link said weakly.

The blonde woman giggled with a sadist glee before she stopped prodding Link with her knives. Link gave a silent thanks before getting to his feet. The raven haired man sighed before he turned to Rufina, a stoic look on his face.

"I've been meaning to speak to you." Link said with a smirk, "I need to ask a favor of you."

Rufina blinked, "A favor?"

The raven haired man nodded, "Yes, I need you get acquire as many slaves as you possibly can. I need as many different slaves from different races."

The blonde woman titled her head to the side.

"What for?" she asked.

Link closed his eyes and smirked, "Its nothing you should concern yourself now. But when the time comes heads are gonna roll!"

Rufina gave him a questioning look before she saw the sinister gleam in his eyes. It was cold and determined; the trademark look of a man with a goal, or a serial killer, either way.

"I take it you're no going to fill me in?" she asked.

Link closed his eyes and smiled, "Nope."

"I didn't think so."

The raven haired man suddenly grabbed Medusa wrist and ran off, leaving a confused and somewhat angry group behind. He ran quickly through the halls as he signaled for any servant to get out of the way. He was going to get to know Medusa and was going to find her proper attire since she was still wearing that toga that was who know how old.

Medusa looked to where she thought Link was and to his surprise she was dead on.

"_Scary." _he thought.

"Where are we?" Medusa asked.

Link gentled pushed her into the room.

"Wardrobe." he answered.

"Wardrobe?"

Link nodded.

"Yes, that old toga isn't going to work." he stated in a mater of fact manner, "Lucky I assembled a whole sort of outfits you might like.

**278 Provocative Outfits Later**

Link sat in a chair stationed in front of a changing curtain, rubbing his temples, and thinking about his strange excuse of a life. Medusa had been trying on outfits for about two hours, which was partly to due to the fact that Medusa couldn't figure out how to put it on. That blindfold was such a bother sometimes. Although, her senses of smell, hearing, and awareness were all drastically increased. Link would swear up and down that every time he blinked that she looked his way.

"_That is creepy as shit," _Link though with a scowl, _"in a strangely attractive way."_

The raven haired man groaned as he tried to soothe a on setting headache. It was barely lunch and it was already shaping up to be one of those days.

Oh, the joy.

"How about this?" the voice of Medusa asked.

Link sighed deeply in exasperation before slowly looking up with drowsy eyes. She was probably wearing a weird outfit she managed to put on wrong.

His ruby eyes widened with surprise when he actually saw her. It was strapless black dress, with purple trim at top that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. It also allowed one to admire the size of Medusa's bust. On her arms she wore long, black, fingerless gloves with purple rings at the top of the glove, at the elbow, and one at the wrist. On her legs she wore thigh-high boots with purple rings at the top of the boots, and a purple indention where the foot met the leg. She also had a purple leather collar around her neck.

"Damn." he muttered.

Medusa blushed and looked away.

"I heard that." she stated damn that enhanced hearing,"I'm assuming you like it."

"Yeah. I like it." he admitted, "So why don't we get to know each other better."

Medusa frowned and looked away again in a haste. Link shook his head. This wasn't going to be easy. Getting her to open up was going to be hard. It wasn't to be expected though. After years of living in the forest alone with her psychotic gorgon side took a toll on her social ability.

"I'd rather not." she stated coldly, not even bothering to look at Link.

The raven haired man sighed.

"Have you heard of a kingdom called Hyrule?" he asked hoping if he told her about himself she would open up,

Medusa folded her arms and turned around.

"The kingdom where a dark lord took control, and the queen fought, and destroyed him?" she asked.

Link slammed his foot on the ground. Medusa flinched when the sound of wood splintering and marble shattering reached her enhanced ears. She couldn't see it, but Link had actually slammed his foot through the floor and into the ceiling of the room below, freaking out the current occupants.

"She didn't do shit!" he snapped, "She did do a damn thing! All she did was take credit for something I did! I DID! NOT HER! ME!"

Medusa listened with intent at his ranting. A few moments later the same sound she heard before resonated again only this time Link was pulling his leg out of hole.

"You seem mad." Medusa commented plainly.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose was he tried to quell his anger, "I have the strangest feeling that phrase is going to be really annoying long after I've died."

"Anyways, like I said, she didn't kill Ganon. I did." Link said as he finally calmed down.

Medusa's brow furrowed from underneath her blindfold.

"I'm sure your queen paid you well for killing a _monster._"she said cold.

Link frowned and shook his head.

"She tried to kill me." he replied shocking Medusa, "She tried to kill me because I was a obstacle in her way to become queen."

"She. . . tried to kill you?" Medusa asked, confused about why she would do such a thing.

"Yes." he replied without hesitation, "She tried to kill me off like a dog."

Link paused for a moment before looking up at the lavender haired woman.

"I was revived by a being known as Brone, God of Boundaries and Keeper of Hell. He offered me a shot at vengeance." Link finished with a sigh, "What's your story?"

Medusa lowered her head a bit before sighing.

"I once lived in a small town called Osuka town. That was before the previous Overlord cursed me with these eyes." she said.

"You mean Ocot?"

Medusa gave him a puzzled look.

I guess," she stated, "Anyways, I was happy living on my village. I had friends and people who cared about me, but no family. I was raised by Grandma Tou. She was a assassin, but no one knew that except for me."

"One day a group of queen's soldiers rode into town bring news from the queen herself. They said that a dark lord had taken up hold of the coasts and was pushing his way into the mainland." she continued, "So they demanded that twelve villagers enlist in the army."

Link nodded in understanding. Medusa emitted a cold sigh before continuing.

"Since Grandma was a assassin she was the top candidate to be enlisted. But her old age would have meant she would have been killed easily. So, I took her place instead. I was assigned to a special unit tasked with direly taking the Overlord down. The other twelve villagers died, instantly on the battlefield."

Link narrowed his eyes.

"I know." he said plainly.

Medusa nodded.

"Well we managed to infiltrate his tower, but only after fighting our way through hordes of goblins." she stated, "When we got the throne room, he said was expecting us. He said that everything was planned out. We fought him and we won, but at a horrible cost."

Link remained silent as he watched intently to the story. Ocot was always a bit of a mad genius.

"He knew he was going to lose. He knew it. When he was defeated he placed curses on all of us." Medusa said sadly, "You know what my curse is. Vance's curse caused him to age rapidly and only the magic of the church was keeping him alive."

Link blinked.

"I didn't know that."

The lavender haired woman nodded.

"Not many do." she stated, "Echidna gets sick really easily, and Lancelot. . ." Medusa paused and looked away, "Poor Lancelot."

Link sighed.

"_Lancelot of Lake; the Berserker."_

* * *

The pale moonlight shined through the clean windows of the of Link's estate as everyone prepared for bed. This was usually the time that everyone settle down. It was set by Link himself to prevent the unwanted attention of a kid with a dream of taking down the Overlord. It was a earned case of paranoia since when you're evil you can't trust underlings.

At the moment Welveria was in her room getting ready for bed. She was brushed her silky violet locks as she reflected on today's happenings. After Rufina showed up Link dedicated most of his time to Medusa. He was probably getting to know her like he did with Tina. It didn't surprise her.

Welveria eyes narrowed before she squeezed her breasts.

"Medusa's breasts are pretty ample." she stated, "I wonder if they're as big as mine?"

A brief moment pass through her head.

"Nope."

The witch smirked with superficial victory. Ever since she was young Welveria was always proud of the size of her bust. It was one of her finer traits as she would call it.

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're still stuck on the size of your bust Luci? I thought you would have grown out of that phase by now." **a voice said.

Welveria's eyes widened when the voice met her ears. She knew that voice anywhere! The shiver that went down her spine and the flippant overtone of the voice made it certain who was talking to her. The witch turned around to see a man perched in the window, in a rather dog like posture. His hair was as blue as the sky and his eyes were a dull purple. His head was crowned with a pair of white wolf ears.

"**What a beautiful young woman you've grown into, Luci." **the man said, taking a step into the room.

Welveria smiled.

"Cyrus. I thought I sensed you around here." she said before she embraced the man in a hug. She shuttered a bit. He was cold like always. He was always a really, really, bitter cold.

"Jeez, does nothing warm you up?" Welveria asked.

Cyrus smiled.

**"Hell no!"** he proclaimed proudly, **"I fucking hate heat, and fire, and the sun."**

Welveria deadpanned.

"We need the sun to live Cyrus."

Cyrus smiled dumbly.

"**I know, but I still hate it." **he replied, **"So, I hear that you're having a baby. Can I be the first to say that we name it Cyrus? In the honor of the best uncle in the world."**

Welveria laughed. Cyrus took care of her like she was one of his own even though they weren't actual family. He always said it had something to do with 'being part of the pack' he was a Wolf Demon after all. Wolf Demons were loyal to anyone who they perceived as 'part of the pack'.

"Maybe next time Cyrus, if there is a next time. This baby is a girl and we're going to name her Annelotte." she stated.

Cyrus bit his lip,** "Yeah, you can't really name a girl Cyrus now can you?"**

The witch smiled.

"No you can't." she agreed, "Now why are you here Cyrus?"

The demon sighed before giving his signature 'This asshole look' which was actually a sneer, a scowl and a glare into one. She instantly knew that meant.

"**You're bitch-ass, no-neck, dumb as shit, bastard father told me to. A while ago he senses a disturbance in the force and sent me here to find out what it was." **Cyrus explained, **"To say that he was upset after he found out you got knocked up is an understatement."**

Welveria glowered and rubbed the back of her head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." she stated before she narrowed her eyes at the wolf, "You do realize that after this baby is born that you can't swear so much anymore right?"

Cyrus gasped loudly.

"**Fuck that shit! I need my curse words or I'll end up sounding like. . ." **gasp, **"A nerd with all my pretty words."**

Welveria arched an eyebrow.

"What pretty words?" she asked doubtfully.

Cyrus took out a pair of oval framed glasses and put them on.

"**Dalliance, epitome, caprice, dulcet, elision, coalesce, crystalline, crepuscular, beguile, lassitude amorphous, lithe, lilt, iridescent, epiphany, inexorable, myriad, etc." **he listed smartly.

Welveria blinked in shock.

"What did you do shallow a dictionary?"

Cyrus adopted a hurt expression.

"**NO!" **he denied, **"It was a thesaurus. This is what happens when you father doesn't feed me. . . on purpose. I also ate five dinning room chairs, three vases, two mattresses, a family portrait, and I took a bite out of the dinning room table."**

The two laughed before Cyrus' ears suddenly perked up. The demon narrowed his eyes before suddenly jumping out of the window. This act confused Welveria, but soon Link came walking through in, with a questioning look on his face.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, "I thought I heard voices in here."

Welveria smiled nervously. Link arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just a talking to myself." Welveria answered.

Link sighed and was just about to say something before looking over his shoulder.

"Shut up TW." he said suddenly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Welveria sighed with relief before remembering Cyrus had jumped out of the window. She rushed to the window and leaned forward to see the demon landed face first in the rose bush. Welveria cringed with sympathy as mere imaginations of what that could feel like entered her head, especially from a jump off a second floor window.

"Cyrus!" she snapped in a hushed tone, "Cyrus, are you okay?"

The demon's body twitched.

"**Sometimes I wish I was born a cat. So I would land on my feet. But then I would be a pussy."**

Welveria smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you're okay." Welveria closed the window.

Cyrus groaned as he pulled himself out of the sharp, prickly rose bush. He shook himself like a dog would after it got wet. The demon winced painfully as he pulled a thorn out of his soft wolf ear.

"**At least it wasn't a arrow. . . to the shin." **he said, **"Huh, something was telling me not to say that."**

"_Mongrel!" _Dante roared in Cyrus head.

"**Jerk!" **

Ignoring that comment Dante continued with what he was going to say.

"_Shut up. I have an idea."_

Cyrus clapped.

"**There you go! I knew there was something in that head other than the fact piece of shit. Oh, wait."**

"_Cyrus. Shut. . . the . . . fuck. . . up."_ Dante emphasized.

Cyrus snickered.

"**Alright, I'm done." **

"_Good, now don't stop the maggot when he tries to enter the Inferno." _

"**What?" **

"_My plan requires him to do that! I'll make sure he never violates my precious Lucifer again!" _Dante finished with a maniacal laugh.

Cyrus blinked before raising a finger to pick at his ear.

"**Can you run that by me again? Your last sentence was so full of crap it clogged up my ears."**

* * *

The morning sun was just rising over the Queen's Continent as a mass of grey, ominous clouds gathered above the unsuspecting land. These clouds to the average eye would just appeared to be normal storm clouds, and they were. But the silver lining wasn't there, there wasn't a single ounce of hope in those skies.

The land below, however, begged to differ.

Link scowled when he looked up into the sky to see it was a depressing shade of grey, covered in thick grey clouds. The storm had stopped last night, but something was still coming. A month had passed since Link took over Iron Mountain. A month had passed since Ymir had become the official alchemist of the Overlord.

The raven haired man was currently on his way to Iron Mountain to get the weapons that Ymir said was ready. Link was impressed she was able to upgrade them so quickly even in their worn state. Although, when she called on the lacrima he acted indifferent on the matter.

"I've got to admit that cream-puff must have some skills to be able improve my weapons so quickly." he stated as he walked against the cool morning breeze. "I'll never tell her that off course." he finished with a smirk.

* * *

**Later **

The dwarven workshop was lit up with the sheering hot metals and the flames used to melt them. On the walls were special smelters, anvils, heat chambers, and welders used to craft their legendary weapons. On the walls were the fruits of the long process of actually crafting weapons; assorted weapons ranging from short swords to exquisite battle axes. All of which were forged by the masters, but the most noticeable items were on a table with a dwarf girl standing in front of it.

Ymir smiled.

_"Perfect," _she thought proudly, _"those books allowed me to fuse smithing and alchemy together. I'm such a genius!" _the dwarf laughed triumphantly

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind.

Ymir jumped of her skin she heard the voice. She stumbled back as she tried to turn to see who it was and fell on the ground, butt first. The dwarf rubbed her rear end.

"Ouch," she grumbled.

At that moment the sound of hysterical laughter invaded her ears like a disease. The burnette grumbled to herself before looking to see Link in his disguise with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Ymir glared at him.

Link laughed, "No offense but that was hilarious. It made my day."

Ymir mumbled something in a hushed tone before getting to her feet and dusting over her dress.

"Yes, well. I've improved your weapons for you," she stated before pointing to the table behind her, "Try them out."

Link narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, who just smirked back, before walking up the table and picked up the first object he saw. The weapon he picked it is what he assumed she turned his Gale Boomerang into. It was a large, shuirken like object with three wicked curved blades. The blades were etched with what appeared to be mock souls moving in the counter-clockwise motion. There was also a big gear that seemed to connect all the blades together, which had a little emblem in the middle.

Link looked at the amazing weapon with nothing but sheer amazement. It was a weapon he had never seen before and no weapon he had ever seen compared to this one's craftsmanship. It was all so perfect.

Ymir smiled proudly.

"Like it?" she asked as if she didn't already know,

Link nodded his eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah, now what the hell is it?" Ymir laughed.

"I call it PF:422 Greif. Its a boomerang and shuriken hybrid capable of creating powerful gales like Gale Boomerang. Although, unlike the Gale Boomerang the PF:422 is also capable of razor wings capable of slicing through metals." she explained quite proudly with a knowing smirk on her face.

Link rolled his eyes at her tone. She was going to be difficult to get along with. Her rather haughty, confident spirit would have to be broken or at the very least toned down a bit. Link strained a smile before picking up the next item.

This item was much different and appeared to be derived from the Hero's Bow. The object itself was still a bow, but it was now made completely of a dark metal etched with ancient symbols older than the goddesses themselves. Other than the fact it was made out of metal and had those fancy etching it looked exactly the same.

Link sweat-dropped.

"What exactly did you do to my bow?" he asked her not really seeing the change other than a visual upgrade. "It just seems you improved the material."

Ymir smirked as she wagged her finger.

"I call it Ilia." she said making Link's eyes widened. Ymir noticed this and titled her head to the side, confused, "Whats the matter with you?"

Realizing he had been caught Link shook his head and turned the side. He frowned as a whole string of. . . unwelcomed memories surged into his head. Flashes of the 'former Link' frolicker through the fields with Colin, Talo, Malo, and Ilia. The raven haired man smiled at how much fun they used to have, before, before all of _this _happened.

"Its nothing," Link dismissed, "As you were saying."

Ymir gave him a weary glance before picked up the heavy bow. She pulled the string back and no more than two seconds later a arrow made of pure energy appeared.

"Ilia is capable of producing its own arrows made from a self-sustaining energy source. You never run out of arrows. The arrow are also strong to punch through armor and sometimes they blow up when they make contact."

Link nodded and his eyes finally found their way to the final item on the table. The clawshot. Although, they looked exactly the same.

The raven haired man's scowled.

"It this some kind of joke?" he asked.

Ymir wagged her finger in what Link could assume would have been his face if she would have reached it.

"Don't be so short-sided!" she stated with a brilliant smile, "I made them a lot better. The chains are now capable of generating when destroyed, the claws pierce through steel and rip through flesh and bone."

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Alright," he said dryly, "Oh, and I have one more request."

Ymir gave him a questioning look.

The sounds of conversations filled the dinning room of Link's estate as everyone eat their breakfast. The ladies of the house sat the near the head of the table, taking their seats based n the respective order they came to the house in. The servants, mercenaries, and others sat down towards the middle and end. The minions, however, ate on the floor since they lacked table manners, and they were extremely messy eaters.

Speaking of messing eating Elina groaned as she wiped some of the gunk that the minions off of the floor. The minions nearby cackled at her misery with their low growls.

"Yo guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" Elina asked, as she glared at the minions.

The minions just cackled more.

At the head of the table Welveria was poking at her eggs in a child-like manner. Her brows furrowed when it became painfully obvious that a certain someone was absent from the dinner table. A very important someone.

Link

No one had yet to see the Overlord today. Welveria checked the bed room and he wasn't there. He wasn't in his study or any where else for any of his usual haunts for that matter.

Welveria impaled the yoke of her egg causing its yellow contents to leak out like a blood.

"Where is he!" she roared before leaned back in her chair.

The other mistresses along with everyone else in the room shot the witch weird looks. Claudette, taking the initiative made a attempt to ask what she meant.

"What are you droning on about now?" Claudette asked boredly.

Welveria turned to glare at her, "I don't _drone on._ I was talking about Link, thunderbitch."

Claudette snorted.

"When does he ever do anything you tell him?" she asked sarcastically.

The violet haired woman folded her arms.

"Never." she admitted, "But no one has seen him since yesterday."

Claudette was just about to say something when the doors flew up. Everyone in the room turned to see Link had finally arrived. The raven haired man was sporting his typical Shadow Shift armor, which comprised of a regal black, three tailed trench coat with golden trimming, black boots, black gauntlets and a black chest plate all implanted with armor.

The raven haired man smiled.

"So, what'd I miss?" Link asked, completely obvious of the look of angers, and the looks of. . . sympathy he as receiving.

Link chuckled, "I didn't miss anything other than breakfast I hope."

The servants flinched when Welveria slammed her hands on the table. Her morning rage was worse than her afternoon rage, and evening rage, and much worse than he dawn rage. Any poor sap that dared to anger her deserved pity, even Link.

"Where have you been!" she screamed furiously as she split the table in two, "WHERE!"

Link wore a stoic expression as he leaned out his ear. He was so use to this that it didn't even bother him anymore. He got this at least six time a day anyways.

"Iron Mountain getting supplies." he answered plainly.

Welveria scowled.

"Supplies for what?"

Link shrugged.

"I'm going into the Inferno today." he stated as if it was obvious.

Welveria gasped while everyone else just looked confused; Tina was one in particular. The mermaid tapped her chin as the gears in her head began to turn. This was her signature, 'thinking pose'. Now to the average person Tina would look dumb, but in fact she was quite intelligent. She was able to adapt to life in the surface extremely quickly and she was able to defeat Elina in a game of chess.

"Inferno," she asked, "that is a place with fire."

Suirai sighed before scowling at the blue haired mermaid.

"**She is so dumb." **the Lagiacrus stated.

Link stroked his chin in thought.

"No, no I don't think she is. And that is the part that scares me the most." Link stated as he eyed the mermaid wearily. "She's incredibly frightening."

The raven haired man looked around.

"Hey, where is Rufina?" he asked.

Medusa said, "A wolf-woman came by and took her back to Tortuga. She said something about a blood bath."

Link nodded.

"I'm sure its fine."

The raven haired man turned and started to make his way to the door.

"I'll see you guys when I get back from Inferno." Link said treating the occasion as nothing of importance,

"Stop!"

He stopped and turned back to see Welveria, who was giving him a sharp glare. Link sighed but didn't turn around to face her.

"If you go into the Inferno, you'll die." the witch stated darkly, "No outsider can survive in Inferno for too long. You go there and you _will _die."

Link frowned.

"Then you better give me incentive to come back." he said, any sense of joy fleeting from his tone, "If I live, I'll come back and I'll marry all four of you."

Everyone in the room gasped collectively. Link? Marry? Impossible! Although, if what he says is true than maybe it isn't so impossible, but his other option is less than ideal.

Death.

Welveria sighed with defeat. Link was hellbent on this wasn't he? There was no point in trying to convince him otherwise now. He could be so stubborn at times.

"Alright, but I'll keep you too that." Welveria said with a weak smile.

Suddenly a portal opened up and swallowed Link whole. The raven haired man didn't have time to react before he was sucked into the red portal. Just as quickly as the portal opened it suddenly disappeared. Everyone in the room was left astonished and confused except for Welveria. Her hand balled into a fist.

"_Father,"_

A peaceful meadow stood there undisturbed as the wind blew through the tall, lush, green grass. It was one of those scenes where the character finds peace. This is exactly what this place was, but a true thinking would always look beneath the surface.

* * *

Suddenly a bright red light ripped through the peaceful cover of the meadow. Then portal appeared in the middle of the light and a few moment later a figure fell out of the portal, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Well, that hurt." Link said as he rubbed his head.

The raven haired man got to his feet and looked all around. He definitely not home anymore. This place looked like a lot of the fields in Hyrule. In fact if he didn't know any better he would go as far to say that it was Hyrule. The lack of trees and the really tall, weed laced grass made it hard to believe otherwise.

"Hmm, I couldn't been teleported back to Hyrule," Link said, "Have I?"

At that moment something caught Link's eye. The grass had a red gleam to it instead of a shine from the sun. So, there was something different in the sky.

The raven haired man looked up and was shocked to see instead a sunless, red sky instead of a blue one. Okay, he definitely wasn't in Hyrule or in the Queen's Continent. His best guess was that he was in a alternate world since the sky is never red unless Night Terror is released. Now the only question was. . .

"Where?" Link asked, "Where am I?"

"**Hell." **a cold voice said from behind. It wasn't cold in tone, it was cold in actual temperature.

Link spun on his heel to see a white wolf accompanied by a man wielding a scythe. The man was dressed in something a crusader would wear. Although, the crusades were long over and the crusaders were long wiped out. The crusader had short brown hair and dark eyes, with dark black veins around his eye sockets.

Link tensed up when he noticed the scythe. It was a pure, glowing white. It almost reminded him of Brone's scythe, but Brone's was longer, had a spike at the end, and had a slightly larger curve.

"Who are you?" Link asked, finally speaking up.

The wolf laughed while the man just sneered.

"You dare ask me my name, maggot?" he stated as if he had been offended, "I am the ruler of this world! I am Dante King of Inferno!"

Link blinked while the wolf rolled his eyes.

"**What a blowhard." **the wolf commented in the same cold voice Link heard before.

Dante scowled at the wolf.

"I really fucking hate you Cyrus." he sneered.

The wolf now identified as Cyrus smiled.

"**I know you do. This is what happens when I mean someone I hate." **

The brunette sighed before pointing at Link accusingly.

"How dare you touch my pure Lucifer!" he shouted righteously.

He had posed himself in possible one of the most enthusiastic poses Link had ever since, yet its message was lost on him. The part that confused him the most was that name.

Lucifer.

"Who?" Link asked.

Dante sneered.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted, "You know exactly who I'm talking about! My precious Lucifer."

Cyrus deadpanned.

"**Dumbass," **Cyrus said making Dante look at him, **"He doesn't know her real name." **

The brunette made a 'o' with his mouth. Well, he just wasted two minutes of his life.

"Right, I forgot." Dante said. "I'll forgive you for that taste of incompetence maggot."

Link arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"**I don't know. I just listen to what he says and pretends that what he says is smart."**

"Shut your goddamn mouth Cyrus." Dante snapped.

Link watched with amusement as Dante and Cyrus argued with each other. He figured that if those two were busy arguing than he could sneak away undetected. He made move to sneak away only to see that Dante was standing in front of him. The raven haired man stumbled back a bit as Dante made a flicking motion with his fingers.

When the fingernail hit Link's forehead he was sent hurling back hundreds of feet up and away from Dante. As Link flew through air awaiting his rocky landing only one thing was floating through his mind.

"_I. . .lost." _

The room was pitch black. No a single ounce of light lit existed in this black void. This was known as the Bed Time room. A room in Hell were those who go to fear the dark. The room itself was harmless, it was just the matter of the fact it had no light, and it was impossible to find the door without Brone opening it

"**Alas, what a tragic story indeed." ** Brone's voice echoed through the room, **"Poor Lancelot, his fate sealed by a death curse. The most lethal of curses, obviously."**

Silence.

"**Lancelot now Beserker; two sides of the same coin. Link, the Fifth Overlord, my most. . . fruitful creation. You two are one in the same, and more alike than you'll ever know."**

Silence.

"**But as for both of your tragic tales, neither of you have a happy ending. While you two are just telling your tales, I've already written the next chapter."**

Laughter.

"**And as for you Dante, what I have done cannot be undone. Hahahaha."**

* * *

**The real ironic part about about writing about Medusa's bust is the fact that it is literally 1 cm smaller than Claudette's. 89 to 88."**

**Also just for the record Brone is a largely, unaffiliated character. He isn't evil or good. He is actually falls into the Chaotic Neutral Category. Cyrus falls under. . .himself. I don't really have a place for Cyrus.**

**Anyways, I'll be going back to improve the quality of all my earlier chapters. It will take a while, but every chapter will get a breath of life. I don't have a beta reader for this story so, that's going to be a little difficult. If you can beta read well, than PM or leave something in the reviews.**

**A recent review has informed me that you guys may have some trouble keeping up with all the crossover characters in this story, so that is why I've placed links on my profile for each character. All characters that have died or have one-shots are not there, also Yamabuki doesn't have a link since there isn't a lot on her.**

**Brone and Cyrus are my own creations.**

**Finally, to the guy who wrote that. . . distasteful PM, challenge excepted.**


	45. Chapter 45

The tomb under the Palace of Inferno were a cold, dark, and unwelcoming place. The walls of the tombs were made completely of stone engraved with skeletons, beasts, and what would assume would be gods. But even they were monstrous in appearance. These carvings lines the dark hallways as a light mist covered the ground, completely obscuring it in a white haze. The only source of light in these dark halls were torches that were lined on the halls. But their attempt to light these halls were futile. It was still horrendously dark in here.

The actual cells weren't that much better off. The cells, however, were far more gruesome. They were littered with the remains of past prisoners. The only thing left were worn, cracked, long bones that covered the ground. The instruments of the prisoners demise also remained; there were spike coffins, iron maidens, hooked chains, spike pits, and other nasties.

In one particular cell Link was held suspended by chains in his flesh. Sharp, rusty hooks pulled his skin as gravity went to work on the insides. The raven haired man winched as more tormentors appeared and applied more hooks to his arms. But they couldn't pierce the arm enhanced by Ceadeus but that didn't stop them from trying though.

A scoff emitted from a corner of the room. The owner was revealed to be Dante.

"Strange," he stated, "Those chains are more than capable of ripping your arms and legs off, but for whatever reason they aren't working. Is there something I should know Son?"

Link looked up to glared at the man. His ruby red eyes sparkled in the light of the torches.

"Who are you? I don't have a father or father-in-law since I destroyed them or didn't have one." he asked his voice filled with rebellion and defiance.

Dante shook his head.

"I know what you did to the fathers of your future wives, or should is saw wife? Since only one had a father you knew about," he said, "Tell me, did you ever wonder if Lucifer had a father?"

Link snarled.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" he screamed at a underwhelmed Dante, "I don't know anyone name Lucifer! She would probably be a BITCH WITH A NAME LIKE THAT!"

Suddenly a scythe head impaled Link in his gut. The raven haired man gasped sharply before she coughed up a clot of blood. The crimson blob hit the ground with a splat.

"DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT, ESPECIALLY SINCE THAT WOMAN IS CARRYING YOUR FIRST BORN INSIDE OF HER!" the king shouted, enraged.

Dante wave his free hand and a image of Welveria and Claudette arguing appeared. Link rolled his eyes. Those two would never get along.

Suddenly the image changed to one of Welveria in danger. Link's eyes shot open as he started to struggled against the chains that pierced his flesh.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR IF YOU HARM HER I'LL KILL YOU HERE EVEN IF I HAVE TO BRING THIS ENTIRE WORLD AGAINST ME!"

Dante growled before his eyes flashed a shimmering yellow.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, "I would never harm my own daughter."

Link stopped. Daughter? So he; Dante King of Inferno was Welveria's father. He must of said that before because Link felt he heard that earlier, but the headache he woke up made it hard to remember. The raven haired man blinked.

"So, you're Welveria's father?"

Dante nodded.

"Yes, I am the father of Lucifer and her sisters."

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Sisters?"

Dante narrowed his eyes before continuing.

"Yes, she has six sisters."

Link gasped.

"SIX!?"

Dante scoffed as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Don't get any ideas, maggot." he said coldly, "You're torment begins now."

* * *

**Story Time Start**

* * *

The court room was silent as the charges of Dante Alighieri; a young, ambitious crusader charged with murder, desecration of the church, and theft. Said man stood there like a monolith as the charges were read. He knew them not to be true, his faith was too strong for it to be possible. But it seemed the judicatory wasn't buying.

The judge was short, sloop shouldered man with sharp features. Every part of his face was defined. He sneered as he looked at Dante.

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Alighieri?" the judge asked with a sneer.

Dante sighed as he stood up from his hard, wooden chair. All the eyes in the court were on him.

"Midway upon the journey of our lives. I found myself in a dark forest, for the straightforward pathway." he recited. The clergy of the church had been kind enough to allow him to study poetry in the past.

". . . so full was I of slumber at that point I abandoned the true way." he continued, ". . . so did my soul, which was still flying, turn back to look again upon the pass which never had a living person left."

The judge rolled his eyes.

"So you plead guilty of the murder of Sola and several other clergy?" he asked bluntly.

Dante narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"No, I didn't do it." he replied.

A man in the back row stood up. He was tall thin man with sticks for limbs. He lacked any sort of substance and his body. He pointed at Dante accusingly as tears ran down his face.

"He did do it! He killed my beloved Sola!" he screamed frantically, "I demand satisfaction!"

Dante sighed before giving the man a sympathetic look. Sola was a friend of his, he would never do anything to harm her. Dante could still remember when Sola use to make and bring him lunch after a long day. She also sent him better meals during his crusade days.

"I swear to you that I didn't lay a hand on your daughter or anyone else for that matter." Dante said calmly.

The man growled.

"If you didn't do it than who did!" he shouted.

Dante blinked before looking away in silence. He didn't know the answer to that question. No one did hence

"I know who did it." a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a hooded being. It was a hulking being who stood 6'9. The being had a muscular build underneath. His eyes were covered with a black hood as was the rest of his body, but his smirk was on display for everyone to see.

Dante eyed the man wearily. There was something off about this guy.

"Who are you?"

The being rolled his shoulders with a audible popping.

"I'm Sorrowful." he said, "My name is Sorrowful."

Dante narrowed his eyes as the judged tapped his gavel on the stand.

"You said you know who killed Sola?" he asked.

Sorrowful nodded.

"Aye."

The judged started to grow impatient. He leaned forward towards the man with a questioning look.

"Well? Who did it then?" he said impatiently.

Sorrowful smirked before he materialized a red magic circle. Everyone in the room gasped and took a step back. Magic was something you didn't want to do during these days, especially in front of a crusader. That was a death sentence.

Dante's crusader instincts kicked in. He drew his sword and pointed it at the man in a threatening manner. The man, however, was underwhelmed in fact he actually yawned when Dante did that. The crusader developed a tickmark at this man's arrogance.

"Don't even try it crusader. I'm way beyond any apostate you've encountered." Sorrowful said as the magic circle began to turn into a portal making everyone tense.

Sorrowful jabbed his thumb back at the portal, knowingly. He smirked as everyone in the room glared at him.

"This is the Trial of Sins. A way of proving innocence. You have to go into the Inferno and kill Mundus to prove you're innocence."

Dante stepped forward.

"I'll go into the Inferno and take this king's head to prove my innocence." he said ambitiously.

Sorrowful smirked. A smirk that made Dante tense up.

"Be my guest." he said taking a step out of the way of the portal, "Be warned."

Dante steps forward until he was shoulder to shoulder to the man. Now he could really appreciate how much of a height difference there was between them. This man had to be at least six to eight inches taller than him. Sorrowful titled his head to the side so Dante could hear him better.

"Be warned," he repeated, "Things live in the Inferno. Things that are mere works of fiction in this world, but all too real in Inferno. Where do think dragons came from?"

Dante gulped at the man's words but continued his advance towards portal anyways. The crusader stopped once he was directly in front of the crimson portal. He wasn't even inside of Inferno, but he could already tell it was chaotic from the reflections in the world. Putting his fear aside Dante jumped into portal.

Sorrowful chuckled and looked up to reveal a silver look in his eye.

"Good luck, hero."

The landscape was unattractive and depressing. It was a swamp. A swamp that was at one time a lush forest, but now it was a husk of its former life; the trees were dead and leafless, the ground was mostly moist and muddy like quicksand, and a shroud of darkness veiled the area.

A low mist strangled the wet ground mercilessly through the almost complete silence. The only sound was the occasional hooting of an eye and the blood curdling scream if a banshee.

A red portal opened up and soon a man dropped fell out of it. Dante hit the ground with a thud before quickly getting to his feet. The crusader looked all around. So this was the Inferno? Funny, he expected more fire, not a swamp.

"I need to kill Mundus." Dante said as he began to walk down the path. His feet made squishing noises as his metal boot stepped on the ground.

The crusader walked down the lonely, cold, ominous path. His face was blank as he trudged through the muddy terrain. As Dante walked he found his eyes looking back. Someone or worse, something was following him. He could literally feel the killing intent directed his way. It was thick, suffocating, and ravenous. It definitely wasn't a normal human.

"Just keep calm Dante, don't let it know that you're on to it." he thought reassuringly.

Dante's hand inched towards his sword as he walked down the path. The killing intent had just about disappeared when Dante heard the sound of flapping wings.

Dante's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way. A object hit the ground in front of him with a thud. The crusader drew his sword and pointed it at the object. The crusader wasn't surprised when the object began to stir and stand up.

It was a massive figure standing over 10 ft tall. It had a vaguely humanoid body, with draconian wings and a tail. Its body appeared to be made out of stone. Its face was frightening and repulsive. But the most distinguishing thing about the creature was the white scythe in its hand.

"A gargoyle." Dante muttered.

The creature roared as he charged towards Dante again. This time Dante rolled out of way again causing the gargoyle to smack into and knock over a tree. The crusader gritted his teeth as he charged forward and stabbed the mighty sentinel in is spine. The creature roared with pain before whipping his tail into Dante sending him flying.

"Filthy intruder!" the gargle spat, "A filthy mortal intruder no less."

Dante winced as he nursed his now sore back. The damn creature almost broke his back with a single attack. The creature emitted a high pitched scream before lunging again this time with its scythe held high. Dante cursed as he held up his sword to block the scythe.

"Foolish mortal." the gargoyle laughed.

Suddenly Dante's sword broke into two from the pressure and strength of the scythe's blade. Dante winched as the scythe head cut into his shoulder. He could feel his bones snapping and his blood leaking out as he was pushed back ten feet away from the gargoyle.

"Dammit!" Dante cursed as he came to a skidding stop.

The crusader held up the broken blade that was know his sword before looking up at the gargoyle once more. It was laughing.

"Mortals have no place here."

Dante gritted his teeth

"You abomination." he snarled.

The gargoyle roared before springing forward with its scythe once more. This time Dante ran towards the stone creature. The two quickly gained ground on each other and pretty soon the Dante was within striking distance.

"Die!"

The creature swung his scythe, but Dante ducked and slid between is legs. Dante quickly got up and stabbed the broken blade into the hole left behind by Dante's previous attack. The beast shrieked with pain as he pushed the blade further and further in until

Crack,

The sound of cracking filled the air as the crack in the gargoyle's skin start spread until the creature suddenly broke in two. Dante sighed with relief as he wiped his brow of sweat. Although, this relief didn't last when Dante remembered his broken sword.

"Dammit," he cursed, "stuck in a hostile world and I'm defenseless."

The crusader sighed before he looked down to see the glowing, white scythe. Dante arched an eyebrow. It was so perfect and pure, and yet that abomination was using it. The crusader knelt down to pick it up. At that moment the scythe sprang to life. It felt warm in his hand, it almost felt alive.

"This Scythe is..."

"**Death's Scythe." **a cool voice said.

Dante turned to the side to see a unearthly creature standing behind him. It looked like a werewolf, but much larger. He stood at least as tall as the gargoyle; 10ft. Its body was covered in pure white fur with two yellow lines resembling lightning bolts went down its back. Its hands each possessed five fingers tipped with six inch claws, but it only possessed three toes. It was also wearing a pair of purple pants and a thunderbolt necklace.

The creature had bored look in its eyes.

"**Hello." **he said with a wave.

Dante hesitantly waved back at the creature, but didn't lower his guard. His grip on the Death's Scythe tightened.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dante asked.

The creature emitted a lazy sigh. Dante narrowed his eye. This creature before him was already proving himself to be really, lazy.

"**My name is Cyvrus Grey, but I'm also known as The Storm Bringer." **Cyvrus said, **"All I want is to come along with you to defeat Mundus." **

Dante narrowed his eyes a he narrowed his scythe.

"How do you know about that?"

Cyvrus looked at him like he was stupid before pointing to his wolf ears. Dante looked at him, confused before realizing what he meant. Dante nodded and started to walk down the path, with Cyvrus following close behind.

"So what is you're story." Dante asked trying to break the silence before it started.

Cyrus gave a lazy shrug.

"**Not sure actually. I'm really lazy." **

"No kidding?"

"**Yes, anyways I'm not really sure. I was exiled out of my pack because my power was uncontrolled, but I have control of it now. I left all my friends and even my wife, Fenrir, behind that day."**

Dante nodded.

"Where to now?"

The wolf demon shrugged causing Dante to sweat-drop

"**Head north and follow the path. Be warned that the path is lined with some of Mundus' best fighters." **a voice said, **"Before you ask, my name is Brone."**

The two shrugged at each other and walked down the path towards the Castle of Inferno.

* * *

The dynamic duo finally did it. They fought their way through some of Mundus' best fighters. They faced countless perils on the their travels. They scaled high mountains, scorching deserts, murky swamps, and stormy seas. They faced and conquered these hazards together. During their travels Cyvrus and Dante gained respect for each other.

Dante admired Cyvrus honorable, noble, calm, cold, and collect nature. He was easily to get along with, but at times he was extremely lazy, unfeeling, and distant. Cyvrus saved his ass multiple times, he even healed any wounds Dante got during battles and other threats by using his Mystic Breath. This demon had earned his respect and trust.

To Cyvrus, Dante was a honorable human. A rare sight in these days since most humans only look out for themselves. Dante also treated him like equal not like a demon monstrosity. He felt comfortable around Dante enough to transform into his human form in front of him. This was the greatest display of respect to Wolf Demons.

"**Are you ready?" **Cyvrus asked.

Dante sighed.

"Yes."

The demon pushed the door open to reveal a majestic room. It was large and filled with red pillars in honor of their king Mundus. Speaking of the king he was sitting on the throne at the side of the room. He was a tall, muscular man with a alabaster white body. His hair was chin length white, but he possessed solid black eyes. The thing Dante noticed the most were the large white wings growing out of his back. He wasn't wearing any clothes other than a white towel tied around his waist.

The king gave them a unamused look.

"So you are the heathens that dare challenge my rule." he said plainly. It was like he didn't see them as much as a threat.

Mundus sighed before getting up.

"And what is this?" the king said before pointing at Cyvrus, "A demon? A demon opposing his king?"

Cyvrus growled making Mundus laugh at him. He pointing a playful finger at the deviant white wolf.

"Wolf Demons are suppose to be the most loyal of all demons. Why don't you bow before your king?" he asked.

Dante narrowed his eyes at the arrogant king before turning to the side to see Cyvrus was bowing. Dante raised his scythe and pointed it at Mundus.

"Cyvrus, what are you doing?" he asked, shocked that his companion was bowing.

"**I can't help it. His powers are god-like here." **Cyvrus said still bowing.

Mundus laughed

"Now call me your king, you mutt." the king mocked.

Cyvrus narrowed his eyes.

"**I'll call you a lot of things, but I'll never call you my King."**

Mundus frowned and flew towards the duo at incredible speed. Dante and Cyvrus braced themselves for impact, but before the king made contact the duo rolled out of the way. Cyvrus spun around and fired a beam at Mundus who just scoffed and smacked it away.

"Fool."

What the king failed to realize was that Dante had snuck up behind him. Dante swung the scythe and slashed the king's shoulder. Mundus screamed with pain before spinning around to strike Dante. He was surprised when Cyrus appeared out of no where and grabbed the king's arm.

"**You're no king to me." **

Cyvrus punched Mundus in the gut twice causing the king to cough up blood. Mundus growled before pushing Cyrus away and punching him. Cyvrus was sent flying out of the doors, which soon closed and became sealed.

Mundus smirked as he turned to Dante.

"Now you're all alone." he mocked. He was going to show this mortal why they called him King.

Dante didn't back down and raised his scythe. Mundus laughed before he teleporting in front of Dante, shocking the latter. Mundus smirked malicious before raising his hand. Dante held up the scythe defensively, but he was astonished when Mundus cut the scythe in half.

"No way

Mundus laughed as he knocked Dante up into the air and into a pillar. Dante gasped when he hit the solid pillar, the breath knocked out of him. Mundus smirked as he approached the fallen human before he noticed something had fallen out of Dante's pocket. The king titled his head to the side when a sparkle caught his eye.

It was a golden cross.

Mundus' eyes widened when he realized what it was. The Cross of Sin, one of the only items capable of killing the King of Inferno. It made the challenger and the King equal in strength and transported them to a pocket dimension inside the cross. Only the winner can leave.

"Where-where did you get that?" Mundus asked frantically, "Where did you get the Cross of Sin?"

Dante looked up at him in confusion. He looked down at the ground to see a golden cross. It wasn't his since he left his at home. The crusader was just about to pick it up when the a ripple appeared in the intersections.

"What is this?" Dante asked lifting his hands up to see he was being pulled into the cross.

A horrified shout met his ears. Dante looked back to see that Mundus was also being sucked into the cross. The two expressed their despair before they were both completely sucked into the cross itself.

Dante blinked when he realized as he looked around, only to see, nothing. There was nothing, just a massless white space. This is what Dante always pictured Purgatory to be like only a little bit better. But he soon had a feeling he wasn't alone. The crusader turned around to see Mundus was there too taking a hand to hand stance.

"This is where it ends, no magic works inside this dimension. We'll have to settle this with our fists." Mundus said.

Dane narrowed his eyes before running towards Mundus. Dante threw a punch only to have to it deflected and countered. Dante caught the fist sent his way and flipped Mundus over his shoulder. It seemed that Mundus wasn't much of a hand to hand to fighter.

Mundus hit the ground with a thud. The king didn't have time to react before he was punched in the face three times. Mundus growled with anger before kicking Dante away. The king brought his hand up to his face to see that his nose was bleeding.

"You heretic."

Mundus rushed towards Dante intend on punching the brunette. Dante blocked the blows but he wasn't able to block a surprise attack from Mundus' wing. Dante was sent spiraling to the ground before coming to a painful skidding stop. Dante winched when he felt his face to see his nose was bleeding as well.

Mundus didn't stop there. He ambled towards his downed adversary and started to punch him in the back of the head. Dante hissed in pain before swinging a elbow back and nailing Mundus in the gut. The king gasped from the sharp elbow before he was punched in the gut two more times. Mundus coughed up blood. Dante swung his fist again, this time cracking Mundus across the face with a thud.

Mundus stumbled to the ground, his face now bruised, bloody, and beaten. Dante growled before he knelt down and starting to pound Mundus' into the ground. With every brutal blow blood splattered over the ground and all over Dante's fist and face.

"You lose." Dante said before looking into the weak eyes of the fallen king.

Once the king stopped moving after suffering Dante's onslaught of blows. The crusader wiped his nose before getting up.

"**Well done Dante," **a voice said.

Dante turned around to see Sorrowful standing there, with a triumphant smirk on his face. The crusader knew something was off about that guy. He knew it.

"Sorrowful?" Dante asked

Sorrowful laughed a cold laugh.

"**Actually my name is Brone, which means Sorrowful, and I am the puppeteer of all of your actions." **he stated.

Dante couldn't believe it. This entire time he had been played. He had been played by a guy he didn't even know. A guy who had tried to help him, but it was all a lie. A role in game he was playing. Dante felt his anger boiling over. He wanted to kill this guy for what he did.

"This was all a game?" Dante asked, his anger rising every moment, "YOU PLAYED ME IN A GAME!"

Brone laughed before waving him off.

"**Yes, I guess I did. At least I came out on top in this situation. I now have a whole dimension of souls to devour." **he said hungrily,

Dante eyes flared with anger.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I HERE BY BANISH YOU FROM MY DIMENSION!"

Brone arched an eyebrow before his body suddenly started to dissolve into shadows. Brone turned and glared hatefully at Dante.

"**Fuck you!" **Brone shouted, **"FINE! AN EYE FOR AN EYE DANTE REMEMBER! I HERE BY PLACE A CURSE ON YOU, YOU'LL LOSE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!" **

Then he was gone. Dante sighed and held his hand out, reconstructing and summoning Death's scythe to his hand. His eyes started to develop dark veins around them as his skin started to pale

"My reign as King begins now."

* * *

**Inferno- 400 years later **

Dante, sighed as he sat on his throne. He had taken control of the Inferno 400 years ago. Since then he tried to maintain his rule since most of the denizens of this world didn't want a human as their ruler. He had to squash countless rebellions made up of heretics that questioned his rule. A matter that was becoming tribal, but it was made bearable by the presence of Cyvrus, Dante's right hand man.

"**What is it my sire?" **Cyvrus asked in his full wolf from.

Dante sighed.

"I'm bored.

Cyvrus nodded and struck a thinking pose. The wolf's eyes lit up when a plan popped into his head.

"**Why don't we got out and find some king sized breasts for you? I hear that Giant women have the biggest breasts I've ever seen. So what do you think? Wanna do this while we're still single?"**

Dante sighed and held up three fingers

"One; I have a job I need to create a new system so this new world can operate."

"Two; you're already married don't try and tell me you're still single.

"And three; you're wife is right behind you."

Cyrus tensed up as his body seemed to freeze up, literally. His fur started to develop a coat of ice before he turned around to see that nothing was there. The wolf demon stood there, confused, until the sound of laughter hit his ears. Cyvrus grimaced and turned to the side to see Dante laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Cyvrus is afraid of his wife! HAHAHAHA!" Cyvrus watched annoyed until Dante stopped laughing, "Its true now she's in front of you."

Cyvrus scoffed before turning around once again.

"**Yeah, right. I'm not gonna fall for that trick again." **Cyvrus shivered when he came face to face with a wolf furred female wolf. She had purple eyes and a bushy tail, Cyvrus shivered **"What's that Dante? You want me to bring you some scrolls. I'm on it!" ** then he as gone.

Fenrir shook her head before slowly following behind him.

* * *

**Inferno- 200 years later **

Dante and Cyvrus were walking home after a long meeting in one of the many city states of the Inferno. It was trivial dispute like always. It involved some demon clans claiming they had the right to something simply because they like it. It was really annoying, but luckily for Dante, Cyvrus' cold, blunt, and sometimes heartless remarks made them tolerable.

The two were coming up on a mountain impasse when the sound of flapping wings caught their attention. Cyvrus shifted into his wolf form and grew to the size of a elephant and pushed Dante out of the way.

"**Ah, you stupid mutt! You messed up my shot!" **a dark voice said.

The duo looked in the sky to see a large black dragon flying in the sky. Its scales seemed to glimmer in the red light the sky gave off. Cyvrus growled.

"**Alatreon," **

The dragon laughed as he descended to the ground. He emitted a eardrum shattering roar before taking a snap at Dante, who jumped out of the way. Cyvrus growled and jumped forward, mouth open. Alatreon laughed in seemed to be pain as the wolf savagely bit into the dragon's wing.

"**You're feisty. I like that, its just too bad I'm gonna have to kill you." ** Alatreon said.

The dragon spun around and clubbed Cyvrus with his tail. Alatreon laughed until he looked up in the sky to see Dante with his scythe. The dragon's eyes widened when the sharp blade of the scythe penetrated his scales and ripped down his left eye. The dragon hissed with pain as it stumbled backwards.

"**MY EYE! YOU FLITHY BASTARD! MY EYE!" **he roared.

As he roared in pain Cyvrus had gotten back up and rushed forward before ramming into the dragon. Altareon growled when Cyvrus sank his teeth into the dragons neck desperately trying to rip out the dragon's throat causing blood to splatter over the landscape.

"**GET OFF!" **Altareon kicked Cyvrus off and turned to Dante with rage filled eyes.

Dante ducked when the dragon swung his tail and rolled out of the way when he launched fireballs at him. In a few rolls Dante was only a few feet away from the great dragon. Altareon roared when Dante swung his scythe again slashing the dragon's underbelly up in a fury of swipes.

"**STUPID BASTARD! DIE!"**

Alatreon roared when flew into the air and smacked Dante with his tail sending him flying into the air until he came to a painful thumping stop. Dante gasped as the wind was knocked out of him from hitting a rock. He tried to get up, but suddenly Alatreon dropped on top of him. The dragon watched this sadistic glee as its prey started to writhe under his grip.

"**Yes! Yes! Struggle like the worm you are!" **the dragon taunted.

Altareon raised his head in preparation for the finishing blow. Dante closed his eyes in preparation but nothing happen. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Cyvrus was on the dragon's back biting his neck. Altareon roared with pain before flapping his wings to start flapping again. Cyrvrus held up as the dragon flew higher and higher into the sky.

"CYVRUS! NO!" Dante screamed as he watched in horror as Alatreon did a spin making Cyvrus let go and plummet to the ground.

"NO!" The wolf demon flailed through the air as he got closer and closer to the ground until

BOOOM!

The wolf smacked into the ground causing dust to be kicked up. Dante ran to his friends aid as Altareon circled above. The king snapped his fingers and the dust was cleared to reveal a battered Cyvrus laying on his side. Dante dropped to his knees as he reached a hand out to caress the wolf's soft fur.

"Cy-Cyvrus?"

No answer.

"Cy-Cyvrus?" Dante tried again as tears started to well up in his eyes.

No answer.

"CYVRUS!"

The wolf's body twitched as the massive lupine turned on his side, slowly to face Dante. Tears were streaming down full force as he looked into the wolf's large gentle, calm purple eyes. Cyvrus smiled weakly as his eyes began to bleed tears of blood onto the floor.

"**Master." **Cyvrus answered.

Dante wiped the tears from his eyes.

"**I'm sorry," **the wolf apologized, shocking Dante, **"I'm sorry for being w-weak. I-I wa-was too lazy fo-for my own good. I failed."**

Dante shook his head as he placed a comforting hand on the wolf's head.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Dante said sadly, "This is my fault."

"**No, I'm weak master." **Cyvrus said. **"I failed, I failed you, and my wife. I-I sorry master."**

Dante hugged the wolf tightly as he sobbed into the great wolf's fur. A wet feeling sent a shutter down the king's spine, but soon realized when he realized it was Cyvrus' tongue.

"**I h-h-hope that you'll for-forgive me. . .one day." **Cyvrus' eyes began to flutter, **"Pr-promise me that you'll take care of Fenrir for me."**

Dante nodded as the wolf smiled.

"**Th-thank yo-you Dante, for everything." **Cyvrus said with a smile before his eyes shut.

Dante sobbed as he buried his head into Cyvrus' soft, white fur, that provided a bit of comfort, but the pain was still great. For the first time since his arrival, Dante genuinely cried for another being. His best friend, and companion; Cyvrus Grey.

"Happy birthday buddy," Dante whispered as Alatreon flew away.

* * *

Dante sat on his throne, a depressed look on his face. He was sporting black garments instead of his usual armor; he just came from Cyvrus' funeral. Cyvrus' death had hit him hard, even harder than when Sola or any of his men died in the Crusades. While he was friends with Sola and Cyvrus, he wasn't necessarily friends with his men, they just followed orders. Cyvrus' death make him realize that even in place where you rule as a god, even things like losing you're best friend can happen.

Dante sighed, slumping down into his throne.

_"Fenrir,"_ Dante thought, sympathetic.

Fenrir Earthshaker. The wife, now widow, of Cyvrus Grey. She wasn't at his funeral, she was sill nursing her newborn pups. Fenrir's absence at the funeral shocked Dante, that was one person she actually expected to see. Even all the advisers and servants were there, but even Dante could tell that there were only interested in being promoted.

"Filthy power whores." Dante sneered hatefully.

Suddenly the doors opened, Dante looked up see Fenrir, in her wolf form, with a big sack around her waist. Dante sighed, when he saw the look of sorrow upon her face. She walked with her head down.

"Fenrir." Dante said as he got up.

Fenrir looked up at him with her sad blue eyes. They were crying sapphires on the face of a beautiful wolf. She stopped as she dropped the sack on the ground. Dante arched an eyebrow before she did a motion with her head to come closer.

"Are those the puppies?" Dante asked as he walked towards her.

Fenrir nodded sadly.

"**I had eight puppies, only two lived." **she said, her voice cold. **"Take a look." **

Dante gulped as he approached the bag. In only a few steps he was close enough to peer into the bag. The king looked over into the bag and was surprised to see only one sleeping puppy. A baby girl, with white fur just like her mother.

"Two?" Dante asked, "I only see one."

Fenrir nodded, **"I know, her name is Yuma."**

Dante watched as Fenrir reached behind her back and a few moments later her head turned back, this time with a white fur ball. The ball of fur yawned to reveal it was a puppy, a white puppy.

The king took a shocked step back, "Co-could it be?"

Dante gently took the small puppy from his mother's mouth and held it gently in his hands. This puppy was definitely a boy. The king smiled a bit when he noticed the puppy looked exactly like his father in his wolf form. Sure he had a bushy tail just like his mother, but he was otherwise an exact copy of his father.

Dante gave Fenrir a surprised look. The blue haired wolf gave a weak smile back.

"**He was born at the same moment his father died." **She stated, **"He's going to grow up to be just like his father. I can see it." **she finished with a smile.

Dante nodded. The puppy yawned and opened his eyes for the first time, revealing to Dante that his eyes were a amethyst purple just like his father. Dante smiled warmly as the puppy squirmed a bit in his eyes before leaning in to give Dante's nose a lick.

The king smiled with hope.

"I know what you're name is going to be," Dante said, "Cyvrus, Cyvrus II."

Fenir sweat-dropped.

"**With all due respect your majesty," **she said softly, **"I already named him Cyrus."**

Dante frowned.

"No, his name shall be Cyvrus, at least on paper. You may call him Cyrus if you wish."

"**Thank you."**

* * *

"**FUCK YOU!" **

Dante rubbed his temples to soothe the on setting headache. 500 years ago Cyrus wast just a cute, puppy dog. Boy did that change fast! The little Cyvrus look alike grew up to be the biggest pain in Dante's royal ass. Cyrus grew up to be a extremely foul mouthed, sarcastic, sharp tonged, and blunt individual.

Dante sighed.

"All I said was thank you."

Cyrus blinked as he scratched the back of his head.

"**Oh,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile- Human World**

A large red magic circle was drawn on the ground, each point was placed with a red candle. In the middle of the circle sat a woman reading a grimoire. She was a studying witch who was going to summon a demon familiar to help and guide her. All she needed to do was add the final ingredient;

Demon Blood.

The woman held a veil of a red fluid and ritualistically poured it into the center while chanting the magic words. The blood began to shimmer as the witch back out of the circle and awaited the arrive of her demon. Or at least that is what she hoped for.

"Please work." she pleaded.

The light grew more and more intense until it became blinding. The witch shielded her eyes from the blinding light, but luckily for her it did last long. Once the light died down completely the witch looked up and was shocked to see that she was successful. In the middle of the circle was a man. He wore armor in the crusader style which was poplar about 400 years ago and he wielded a white glowing scythe.

The man seemed to be annoyed as evident by the scowl on his face.

"Where the hell am I?" Dante asked out loud

Dante looked all around until he spotted the woman backed up against the wall. She was a taller woman, standing 5'7, she had a curvaceous, seductive body. A body most woman would die for. Her breasts were large especially for a human. She had mid-back length auburn hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing a purple dress that exposed a lot of cleavage with a slit of the side. She had a black witch's hat on her head with a purple ribbon tied on it.

The witch blushed and looked away.

"U-um, hello." she said shyly.

Dante nodded as he tried to hide his blush as well.

"Hello, did you summon me here?" he asked getting straight to the point.

She poked her fingers together nervously and looked away.

"Yes, my name is Werbellia, The Swamp Witch." she answered.

Dante did something he didn't do in a long time. He smiled. It was a little strained but it was still a smile.

"My name is Dante, King of Inferno." he stated.

Werbellia took a shocked step back. The actual King of Inferno? All she wanted was a weak demon to become her familiar, she didn't expect the king at all.

"O-oh. I was kinda hoping for a weak demon to become my familiar." she said honestly.

Dante frowned.

"Am I not good enough to be you're familiar?" he asked almost offended.

Werbellia held her hands up defensively and started to sputter out apologizes.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, you-you're m-majesty." she stammered.

Dante folded his arms.

"Fine, then its settled. I will be you're familiar. But in exchange I require anything I please from you, got it?" he asked.

Werbellia narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously before finally nodding slowly.

"Yes,"

Dante smiled again.

"Good, now could you please take me to Babylon?" he asked. His fist act of being in the human world was going to be going back to the same place that damned him to this fate.

Werbellia blinked.

"Babylon. . . is gone." she said sadly.

Dante's eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you mean gone?" he asked starting to panic a bit, "What happened?"

Werbellia sighed.

"A powerful witch named Liselotte Werckmeister destroyed it with her magic. Her name use to be Lisette, maybe you know her."

Dante nodded.

"I bought some flowers from her, but. . . I didn't think much of the poor girl."

Werbellia looked away.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Dante gave her a cold look.

"Take me to Babylon."

A full week had almost passed since Dante asked, more liked commanded, Werbellia to take him to Babylon. The two had to walk there since all of Werbellia's magic power was drained from casting the summoning spell. But Dante didn't mind. He just wanted to get there to see if Babylon actually had been destroyed. If it wasn't he was going to show everyone that he was innocent, even if all of the original accusers were dead by now. When the two arrived, however, they wished they didn't.

Dante dropped to his knees in disbelief at what he was seeing. All that was left of Babylon were a pile of grey ashes scattered over the ground. All the buildings he remembered, all the people he knew, were nothing but ashes on the ground.

"Why," he said, "Why would you do this Lisette? WHY!?"

A giggle resonated behind him. The king turned to see a blushing Werbellia licking her fingers like she had just eaten a delicious meal.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked in a husky voice, "All this destruction caused by one little witch. It brings back memories of what my sister and I use to do. I wonder where she went though."

Dante got to his feet and roughly grabbed the him of her dress, nearly causing her breasts to spill out.

"Listen here, you're going to put it back. Now!"

Werbellia smirked.

"I couldn't even if I wanted do."

Dante body shook with anger. He was just about to do something he was going to regret. But before he could Dante suddenly felt like he was fading away. The king looked down to see that is lower body was dissolving into shadows. To make matters worse, Werbellia appeared to be dissolving along with him. Dante wondered what could be causing this before he felt a strange, despair filled aura.

The king turned to see a hooded figure with a white haired girl standing behind him. Dante narrowed his eyes when he saw the hooded figure.

It was Brone.

The great deity put his hand on the girl's head.

**"My House, My Rules." **he said turning to the girl, **"Isn't that right Eu?" **

The girl just nodded.

Dante roared with outrage, but his rage was wasted because he faded away completely.

* * *

**Years Later**

The red light of the nearly featureless sky of Inferno shined down on the molted sycamore trees of the forest. The ground was covered in dry, brown leaves fallen from the giant sycamore trees. The forest was completely quite, not an animal was stirring. Strange.

A bust of wind blew through the forest through the tree tops, making the leaves shimmer like a wave. The sound of a roar in the distance echoed through the forest as a band a figures walked down the leaf covered dirt path.

Dante sighed.

"How much longer until we're home."

Cyrus, who was walking, right besides him in his wolf form snorted.

"**How the hell am I suppose to know? Don't you rule this place or something?" **Cyrus asked in his typical, sarcastic tone.

Yuma, the blue wolf next to him, bumped into her twin as a sigh to stop.

"**Will you shut up! All you do is talk and say stupid stuff." **she snapped.

Cyrus gave her a bored look.

"**There you go again being Dante's bitch again. Jeez, its like you own him money or something."**

Yuma flushed red with embarrassment.

"**Sh-shut up."**

In the back Werbellia laughed at their antics as he carried her babies with magically crafted strollers. She had a total of seven of them in total. In order from first born to last born; they named Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Mammon, Beelzebub, Belphegor, and finally Lucifer.

Don't let the names fool you, they're all girls. The seven daughters of Dante and Werbellia.

Cyrus snorted as his twin fumed.

"**No one likes you Cyrus!" **Yuma said.

The white wolf laughed, before smirking.

"**Oh, you mean like how no one likes you?" **he retorted, **"The only person who really like you is mom, and she has to." **

Yuma blinked.

"**LIAR!"**

Werbellia giggled while Dante just sighed. Werbellia thought this was so entertaining, so funny. She dropped her normal sweet and innocent facade and exchanged it for her true malicious, sinister, conniving. She was a really good liar.

"Now, now," she said, "No need to fight. I don't like either of you."

Cyrus laughed while Yuma seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"**Whatever, at least little Luci likes me." **he said before smiling, **"Isn't that right sweet heart?"**

The littlest, blonde** (yes, blonde)** Luci smiled before clapping her hand together. Her eyes were filled with such childish joy and wonder, not like that was a bad thing. Compared to how her mother and father were, it was a good sign to see that Luci was at least going to have a decent childhood.

"Me like doggie!" she squealed. "Me like white doggie!"

Cyrus smiled with victory.

"**See? She likes white doggie. The white doggie is obviously me." **

Suddenly a roar echoed through the forest like a siren. All the birds in the forest flew away, Dante narrowed his eyes as he listened closely to the roars. They sounded so familiar. They were so loud since whatever was roaring was close. But these roars, they didn't sound angry, or predtoral, no. They sound bored.

"**Well, well, what have we here?" **A familiar voice taunted from the skies.

Dante's eyes widened with fear and recognizance. Dante's face drained of color when he looked up to see a massive glittering, black dragon hovering in the sky. The black scales of the massive beast glittered in the red light of the sky like crushed stars, in a display of beautiful.

Although, the beauty was marred by the large, ugly scar over its right eye. The same scar Dante gave him many years ago. Right before, before.

Dante sneered, "Alatreon."

The black dragon howled in anger.

**"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT YOU'LL SOIL IT!" **he roared before bursting into a psychotic laughter.

Dante summoned his scythe as Cyrus and Yuma both went into a defensive crouch. Werbellia gathered her babies and moved out of the way of the impending battle. Altareon laughed for a while before he noticed Cyrus. The black dragon eyes the white wolf with wonder.

"**You, you look familiar." **he finally said, **"Ah, now I remember."**

Cyrus glared at him as the dragon frowned.

"**You're that Cyvrus Grey fellow," **he said with a sneer, **"He's that bastard who gave me this!" **the dragon titled his head to reveal a ugly collection of scars on his neck.

Cyrus growled before shooting a quick Equalizer out of his mouth. The dragon growled as the beam of blue energy barely missed his head.

"**I've never seen you before in my life." **he said,

Altareon roared with angry.

"**DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM! YOU'RE THAT STUPID WHITE WOLF THAT HELPED THIS BASTARD BLIND ME! DIDN'T YOU!?" **

Dante narrowed his eyes before he conjured a fireball at Altareon. The glittering dragon deflected the ease. He could have done it with his eyes close, in fact, he did. Dante developed a tick mark at the dragon's arrogance.

"**Please," **Altareon said, **"Using fire against a elementally unstable dragon? I can shit better flames that, weakling." **

Dante growled as he slid into a stance with his scythe.

"That isn't Cyvrus. He died when he fell off your back." he explained before turning back to Cyrus, "This is his son and daughter; Cyrus and Yuma Grey."

The dragon roared with laughter. Cyrus just glared hatefully at the dragon.

"**So you're the bastard, sonofabitch who killed my old man," **Cyrus said, his voice for once in his life turned serious. **"I'm going to kill you."**

Dante and Yuma both gave him a shocked look. Cyrus was never this serious. Never. And now he was nothing but serious, this couldn't be good. The white wolf pulled back and emitted a sad howl making the dragon wince.

Alatreon roared before shooting a fireball down upon the group, who jumped out of the way. Yuma ran towards Dante and shifted to the size of an elephant. The king leaped onto her back only to quickly jump off towards Alatreon.

The dragon scoffed, **"Oh please."**

Alatreon was going to send this pest flying with a single swipe of his tail. The dragon went to sweep, but his eyes widened. His tail wouldn't obey him. Alatreon looked back to see that his tail was frozen solid. The dragon turned back just in time to see Dante bring down his scythe upon his majestic horns.

"This one is for Cyvrus you bastard." Dante said as he cut off the horn.

Alatreon roared with pain as his prized horn was cut from his head, and sent plummeting to the ground. The glittering dragon watched with a mix of rage, annoyance, and on a stranger none; humor. Alatreon found this humorous, any normal person would say it was strange. The dragon was just about to roar when he was hit with great force sending him into the ground.

"**What the-?" Alatreon** roared before he hit the ground with a thud, leaving a massive crater behind.

The glittering dragon staggered to his feet. That last attack and the lose of his horn really threw off his balance, but he couldn't let his opponents know he was staggered. If he gave them a single inch, they would take a mile, which would ultimately lead to his destruction. He looked to see Cyrus had jumped into the air and violent slammed into him, knocking him out of the sky.

Alatreon growled, **"You bastard." **

"He is the least of your worries." A voice said from behind.

Alatreon roared in angry before turning to see Dante running towards him, scythe in hand. The king jumped up in the air, aiming for a fatal neck or head shot. The black dragon sharply whipped his tail up, knocking Dante away.

"**Patheic! You can't do shit to me!" **Alatreon gloated.

Dante gritted his teeth as he struggled to his feet. Seeing that his opponent was down Alatreon decided to rub it in.

"**It felt amazing by the way." **he said, **"Killing that stupid mutt, all those years ago. It felt so satisfying. Do you want to know why Dante?" **

The king groaned as he wiped some blood from his mouth. He glared at the arrogant black dragon hatefully. Alatreon just smirked.

"**If felt amazing, because. . ." **he paused for dramatic effect, **"Because he meant so much more to you than he did to me." **

Dante's hand balled into fists at the dragon's words. His anger reaching his boiling point. He was just about to retaliate when he noticed that Cyrus and Yuma were sneaking upon the unsuspecting dragon. Taking a sharp inhale Dante quelled his anger long enough to wait.

"**Aw, whats the matter," **Dante heard Alatreon taunt, **"How does it make you feel Dante? Does it make you sad? Does it fill you full of rage, or does that crown hide your true feelings?**

Dante tried his best to ignore the dragons taunts. All he needed to do was wait until Cyrus and Yuma got into position, which seemed to be right now.

The twin wolves sprang from their positions in the trees down upon the dragon, like an eagle swooping down upon its prey. The dragon, however, as underwhelmed. He whipped his tail back at the two wolves, knocking them away and into awaiting trees, that snapped like twigs under their weight. Alatreon laughed as he did the same to Dante, sending the king flying into a massive sycamore tree.

"**Weak!" **Alatreon laughed, **"You're all weak!" **

The black dragon laughed at them before noticing Werbellia running away from the scene, babies in tow. Alatreon smirked as he took flight to go after her.

"**My, my what cute babies." **he taunted maliciously from the sky, **"Its been a while since I've had babies."**

Back at the clearing Cyrus and Dante's eyes shot open at that statement. Their bodies shook with anger, before they got up, despite internal damage, and chased after the dragon.

Werbellia became heavy and strained as she pushed through the foliage away from the battlefield. She occasionally glanced to the side to make sure she wasn't running her babies into any trees. The witch rang as fast as she possible could.

"I have to get away." she chanted repeatedly, "I have to get away."

The witch maneuvered her way through the foliage, but it was hard since the leaves made the ground sleek, and the trees made space a problem. To make matters worse, she could feel the flapping of wings behind her. They were getting closer and closer, as they played a symphony of impending death.

"Dammit!" Werbellia cursed when Alatreon suddenly dropped in front of her.

The earth shook under the witch's feet when the dragon crashed down in front of her. It felt like a earthquake, it was so intense. But her didn't waver not even when the dragon lowered its head down to look at her 'properly'.

The dragon's eye was orange and possessed slitted pupil. From this distance Werbellia could now fully appreciate the nasty scar that ran down over his right eye, and his now severed horn. Werbellia gulped and took a step a step back.

"**So, you're Werbellia, The Swamp Witch, huh?" **he asked in a unimpressed voice, **"I would have expected more from you." **he said before smiling.

"**Are those your babies?" **he asked before his mouth began to salivate. **"Oh! And their baby girls too! Seven of them to be exact." **

Werbellia glared at the dragon before using her magic to position her babies defensively, behind her. Alatreon laughed as he took a step forward, shaking the ground. Werbellia staggered a bit, but quickly regained her footing.

"Stay away from my babies." she threatened before he hand started to glow a ghastly green.

The dragon roared with laughter. Humans, always so fun to toy with. Their emotions made them Alatreon want to play with his food, not like he already didn't do that.

"**Aw, is that sweet? She wants to protect her babies like a good little wife." **he mocked remorselessly, **"Stand aside." **

Werbellia whispered something making the dragon jump back. Werbellia shouted a word before she threw a ghostly fireball at the dragon. The fireball didn't make a sound as it flew through the air, its green flames devouring the air like a glutton before slamming into the dragon's left wing.

Alatreon roared with pain as he tried feebly to put the flames out, that was when he realized these weren't normal flames. Instead of burning, Alatreon felt nothing, nothing at all. And that is what worried him the most. The dragon's eyes widened when he saw the membrane of his wings peeling off in thick strips. The membrane was decaying and peeling off as if it were a dead body.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!" **Alatreon screamed in agony as the pain of years of death and decay filled his bodies in only a few seconds.

Seeing a opportunity to run Werbellia took her babies and ran for a opening. Alatreon roared in outrage over his beautiful wings being reduced to piles of scale on the ground. The dragon growled as he whipped his tail towards the fleeing witch, catching her by surprise, and knocking her away.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY WING! MY WING IS MORE PRECIOUS THAN YOU COULD EVER BE! YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU WILL PAY!" **he roared before noticing the unattended, floating babies.

"**Hahaha! It seems I earned myself a little snack." ** the dragon said before he opened his mouth in preparation of his meal.

Alatreon raised his head high and struck down. The sound of teeth sinking into the flesh echoed through the air. Alatreon, who had closed his eyes, slowly opened to them expecting to see he had devoured all of babies. His eyes widened at what he saw; a pair of pain filled eyes looking into his.

Werbellia had regained her senses and jumped in front of him to protect her children. Although, in doing so Alatreon bit down on her.

"I-I," Werbellia wheezed out as a trickle of blood ran out of her mouth, "I wo-won't let you hu-hurt my daughters. I-I'd r-rather die."

Alatreon bit down harder causing Werbellia to cry out in pain. The witch, despite the pain, looked defiantly into the dragon's eyes.

"I've seen your death. . . it was painful." she muttered.

Outraged Alatreon raised his head and violently threw her over his back. The witch soared hundreds of miles into the air before landing somewhere deeper in the forest.

"NOOOOO!" a horrified scream resonated.

Alatreon turned to the side to see a battered Dante and Cyrus standing in the clearing. Dante dropped to his knees and held his head in disbelief. Cyrus just glared at the dragon hatefully. Dante clutched his head, his eyes widened to the size of plates. How could this happen? How could this happen again?

"**I h-h-hope that you'll for-forgive me. . .one day." **

Tears welled in Dante's eyes as Cyvrus' voice resonated in his head. His voice was strained and weak just like it was when he said his last words.

"**Pr-promise me that you'll take care of Fenrir for me."**

Dante's eyes started to shine a blood red as his hand balled into a fist. Tears rolled down his cheeks like large stones in a landslide.

"I promised."

"**Th-thank yo-you Dante, for everything." **

Dante's body erupted in a blinding light, Cyrus and Alatreon watched in awe as the man before them changed. His body grew more than two feet as his body became scaly and his body became purplish. His eyes became red and a pair of large horns sprouted out of his head. Finally once the transformation was complete, Dante had a purple gem in the middle of her head.

"**I promise." **the transformed Dante said in a demonic tone.

Dante held his hand out making a large sword appear. The sword was long and curved with a brown mass, with occasional red spots on the blade. Alatreon roared before he charged at Dante, who just raised his sword high.

"**DIE!" **Alatreon roared.

Dante didn't blink before he brought the sword down as the two pasted each other. Alatreon blinked before blood erupted from his face. His scared right eye wasn't scarred, in fact, it wasn't there any more. The dragon roared with pain before being hearing a noise. Alatreon turned and his eyes widened. Dante was charging a ball of energy at the end of his sword.

"**Crush Them, Force Edge." **Dante said a the ball tripled in size.

Alatreon's pupils shrank right before the ball shot out a powerful purple blasts. The magenta colored energy quickly overtook him as he roared with pain. The glittering black dragon tried to stand his ground, but the strength of Dante's attack was proving superior to his own.

"**I WON'T DIE! I'LL NEVER DIE!" **Alatreon roared.

Dante did blink as he pushed his sword towards Alatreon.

"**Your death is inevitable," **Dante said, **"You've caused too much damage for you not to die a horrible death. I will get you, or my children will, or their children will. Either way, your fate is in our hands.'**

The beam intensified. Alatreon couldn't hold on any longer. The beam easily blew up off of his feet and into the sky, easily reaching a thousand feet as a result. The elder dragon roared in despair as he flew through the air. He couldn't use wings to save ho since one of them was destroyed.

"**I'LL BE BACK HUMAN! I'LL BE BACK SOMEDAY MY WORK IS NOT YET DOWN!" ** Alatreon roared before crashing down somewhere way outside the forest.

Dante sighed before he transformed to his normal form in the blink of any eye. The king turned to see that Werbellia's magic was still keeping the baby girls safely suspended in the air, despite the fact that she was probably dead.

Cyrus sniffed in the direction where Werbellia was thrown.

"**She's dead."**

Dante frowned as he walked towards the floating girls, taking as many as he could in his arms. None of them were crying, but Luci and Leviathan seemed to be on the verge. The king hugged them as tightly as he could in their arms, this seemed to relax them a bit.

"Don't cry. Daddy is going to take care of you." he comfortably whispered to his daughters. "Don't cry, Daddy is going to take care of you I promise."

* * *

**Story Time Over****  
**

* * *

The torture room was filled with screams of agony as Link's torture went on. They had just finished making tiny cuts then pouring boiling water over them. Now they were sticking iron shavings into the wounds while stabbing wooden stakes into his joints. It was incredibly painful.

Dante sat in a chair in the corner of the room with Cyrus and Yuma sitting next to him. He had just told the maggot his story. A sad tale filled with death, loneliness and despair.

Cyrus sniffled causing his twin to look at him.

"**Are, are you crying?" **Yuma asked.

When the question was asked Cyrus wiped his eyes the best he could with his paws.

"**N-no. I'm sweating through my eyes." **he retorted.

Yuma arched an eyebrow.

"**Isn't that just crying?" **

Cyrus nodded.

"**Yeah, but they're manly tears."**

Dante rolled his before hearing a noise. He turned back to see that the black smith had arrived, which he had ordered about three hours ago. He was wearing a black suit of armor to protect him from heat since the fires of the Inferno are five times hotter and burn three times longer than human world fires. The blacksmith gave a short bow.

"You called me sire?" he asked, his voice distorted by the mask he was wearing.

Dante nodded.

"Yes, I want you to order Ala, liquid metal form." Dante said.

The blacksmith titled his head to the side.

"Ala? If you don't mind me asking sire, what is the Ala for?"

Dante looked away.

"I just need it."

The blacksmith nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The top of the massive volcano was shrouded in onyx black smoke, that chocked the sky. This was the biggest volcano in Inferno, also known as Mount Relos. A volcano that is said to erupted every one hundred years, but when it did erupted it took out miles. But the volcano had been surprising quite, not even a rumble as of late.

Inside the volcano a large fire roared around a shadow resting inside the lava. The shadow laid their motionless in the pit of molting lava as if it were water.

"**Soon." **

The figure suddenly sprang to life and lifted what was presumed to be it head. The figure emitted a eardrum shattering roar before lifting its head up further to reveal. . .

A single orange eye.

* * *

So that is Dante's story. I have notes

*When Dante transformed, he became Sparda, The Dark Knight from DMC. I don't know how to describe him very well.

*This Mundus is the same Mundus from DMC 1, not Dmc (the new one)

*Werbellia is Welveria's mother, obvious. Werbellia looks like the Sorceress from Dragon's Crown.

*Cyrus and his father are identical. There are only a few differences.

*Cyrus' original name is Cyvrus II

*Because all the other puppies died, Cyrus and Yuma are referred to as twins, since no other puppies survived.

*This will not be the only time you see Cyvrus. He will appear later so you can get a full scope of his abilities. The name of his most powerful attack is Skyfall.

*Yes, Welveria's sisters will make physical appearances.

*When Cyrus gets serious, things get real.

*Inferno doesn't have a sun, but they have a moon. The sky is always red though.

**I don't own Devil May Cry**


	46. Chapter 46

The living room was well decorated. This was arguably one of the best rooms in Link's estate. This one of the few rooms where everyone was allowed, where anyone could bet at any reasonable time of the day, and not to mention it was one of the best decorated rooms.

A exquisite, white couch sat in the middle of the room with a solid oak table in front of it. There were a few matching chairs seated around the table to provide adequate space and to be suitable for large groups. Along the sides of the floral print walls were assorted vases, small tables, and plants, that added to the atmosphere. At the moment the Tina, Claudette, and Welveria were all sitting down on the couch. Rufina was sitting in a chair across the table from them, and Medusa was standing in the corner of the room silently, despite invitations to sit.

Rufina cleared her throat, crossed her legs, and folded her arms.

"Alright, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here right?" she asked making the mistresses nod in response.

Rufina closed her eyes.

"Link told me that since the day he found out news of his firstborn, he thought about expanding his estate. He called it 'Operation Marshland." she stated before checking to she still had everyone's attention, "Do you know why you all went to the swamplands? Well, Medusa wouldn't because she wasn't here."

Said lavender haired woman folded her arms and looked away.

"Hn."

Rufina developed a tickmark on her forehead. She absolutely hated people like that, but by letting them know that, she let them win. And Rufina was especially not one that liked to lose. The blonde disregarded Medusa's reaction.

"Anyways," she continued. "He-"

Welveria interrupted, "Wait, wait, hold on a moment. Did you just say the Marshlands? My Marshlands? WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!? HE IS GOING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!"

Rufina held her hands up defensively. Link had warned him in advance that Welveria had been extremely moody lately. He told her it was best to acknowledge that she was angry, but not so much that you gave into her. The blonde had to stand her ground.

"Calm down. Calm down, Swamp Witch. You didn't let me finish." Rufina said hoping it would querell the witch's hormonal rage. Her words seemed to have some effect, since Welveria as fuming before and now she was just glaring.

"Link was analyzing the area to make sure it was good it was a good place to build a new country for his children." the blonde finished.

Claudette narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"But why didn't he tell us? Doesn't he trust us?" she asked.

Rufina shook her head allowing the women before her to taste some relief.

"He told me that he trusts you, but you him. He never does anything without a reason. He was worried what your reactions would be since two of you are carrying his children." she explained, "Although, I've pretty much spilled the beans, and he can't tell you in person. So, I have no choice, but to tell you I suppose."

All the mistresses nodded in agreement, even Medusa, who was rather lax today. The blonde sighed before suddenly flinching when she looked up. The mermaid; Tina, was giving her a cold, look filled with killer instincts. Rufina recognized that look. It was the same one Link wore when ever he talked business.

"Please give us he details on Operation Marshland." She said, her voice matching her look. "I would like to know what he would stand to gain from this."

Welveria and Claudette gave the mermaid strange looks. Medusa, who moved a little bit closer, smirked when she heard the mermaid say that.

"_I knew there was more than you than what met the eye." _Medusa thought victoriously. _"Now, I only wonder what else you're hiding underneath that sweet exterior."_

Welveria and Claudette squirmed uncomfortably in an attempt to move away from the mermaid. Suddenly Tina smiled like she did.

"I mean I'm sure everyone is thinking that." she said her voice changing back to its normal innocent tone.

Rufina swallowed the lump in her throat What just happened, was really, really scary. She hadn't seen something like that since her time in the Highlands. She remember a being much like Link slaughtered people up there.

"An-anyways, his place consists of five parts." she said holding up five fingers. "The first step is buying slaves, which I've already ordered Rouna to do,"

One finger when down, "Step two is preparing the land and planting the seed."

Another finger went down, "Step three is making the slaves work. When they finished the slaves will be compensated for their work with a piece of land."

Claudette did a double take. Give the slaves land for their work? Inconceivable! That is why they were called slaves because their work if free!"

"That is the most absurd thing I've heard. What is he thinking, giving a piece of land to a slave? He must be crazy." he deducted.

"I thought he was too when he told me this. But when he told me why, it all made sense because of the next steps of the plan." Rufina explained with a knowing smirk.

"The fourth step is that the slaves would establish themselves. They would start building farms, shops, other buildings, with the tools he would supply and held from the minions." she continued.

"The fifth, and final step is setting them free from their slavery. He will then offer them a place inside the very city they built, clever isn't it?"

The mistresses sat their with their mouths open. That plan was so ingenious and so clever. Instead of killing two birds with one stone, he killed at least five. By setting the slaves free and giving them places in the city for free solved problems of population and jobs, as they had already build the stores. This plan likely also result in gaining the loyalty of the slaves.

The room dropped about thirty degrees when Tina adopted her business look again. The mermaid shifted her eyes at Claudette and Welveria, making the two shiver. Tina closed her eyes and knitted her fingers together, placing them on her lap in a lady like manner.

"Welveria, Claudette, why don't you both retire for the rest of the day? I can handle this on my own besides stress isn't good for you especially since you're pregnant." she said her voice still cold.

The two shivered a bit but nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Medusa, Tina, and Rufina in the room. Medusa stood in the corner watching quietly as Tina and Rufina talked. Her blindfold eyes were locked on where she perceived Tina to be. She wanted to see what was going to happen.

"_Hmm, that was strange. She handled them pretty well, despite their fearsome personalities. Just what are Tina?" _Medusa wondered.

"Medusa." A suddenly said.

The lavender haired woman looked up a bit startled by the mention of her name. She could see it but she could tell that all the eyes in room were on her.

"Yes?" Medusa replied.

"Why don't you go talk to Elina? She'll tell you anything you need to know." Medusa heard Tina say.

The violet haired women pondered this for a moment before she nodded, and walked out of the room. Tina sighed before turning to Rufina.

"I hear that you have pirates under your command, is this true?" the mermaid asked.

Rufina narrowed her eyes, "Yes, that is true."

Tina leaned forward.

"Tell me everything you know."

* * *

**1st person**

I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm sure its only been a few days. Although, those few days were the most painful days of life by far. When the asshole Dante left, the tormenter tortured me for hours at a time. I'm not sure for how long, but I ran out of breath and blood before it ended. The methods he used were strange, and like not other method I've seen.

I tried my best to sleep, but this was nearly impossible. My body ached all over from the pain of being tortured for what seemed like days. All the strange methods used by the tormenter proved to be extremely painful, and inhumane. I wouldn't expecting anything less from Dante though, the look in his eyes were filled with hatred. The clanking of the bars of my cell woke me up. I looked up to see the tormenter running a iron stick through the bars.

He smirked with sick, yellow teeth. They almost looked like rotting pieces of corn in his mouth.

"Better get some sleep." he said, his voice pissed me off. "The torture begins soon."

The torment left with a high-pitched laugh a goblin would have. It suited him well. I swear when I got out of here, he was going to die. A very slow, a very painful death. An eye for an eye, right? He'll get his, but for now it was going to have to wait. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep for the things to come.

* * *

One week had passed since I was imprisoned here. I'm sure of this since the people of Inferno use the same days that the human world uses. I arrived on Monday and it was Monday again so, I had been here an entire week. I had been tortured for a week, with each passing day my body feels like its dying. The pain was intense. My muscles and joints screamed in anguish as my body was torn apart from the inside. If I was normal person off of the street, I would be dead by now. The only thing keeping my alive was the promise I made to my mistresses. I couldn't and I won't let them down!

I kept my head down as I was lead down a dark hallway. I didn't know where I was going, but I was dreading it nonetheless. I walked down the hall with my tormenters by my side. He pushed me, making me stumbled forward. I turned back to glare at my tormenter. He smiled back as if he were untouchable.

"Move faster." He commanded.

I snorted, defiantly, but continued walking nonetheless. He poked me with his iron stick as a way of telling me to keep moving until we arrived at a black door. The tormenter chuckled deeply before pushing the door open.

I was met with a gruesome sight. I recognized this room. I heard one of the prisoners talking about this. This is was the Soul Tombs. A torture and execution room in one. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the massive pit in the middle of the room.

"_What is this place." _I thought.

Then the sound of screaming caught my attention. I quickly looked to the side to see anther tormenter roughly dragging him towards the pit. And by the way he was struggling to keep away from the pit, it was bad news.

"No! NOOOO! Not the Pit!" he screamed desperately sill trying to get away.

The tormenter ignored his terrified pleas and dragged him towards the pit anyways. I watched with a blank expression as the tormenter threw the screaming into the pit. My eyes widened to the size of plates when the sound of bones snapping and organs being punctured reached my ears. Because of my sensitive ears. I heard every crunch, every snap, every squish. I almost felt like getting sick. Almost, but the stench of death didn't help any.

"That is what's going to happen to you." I heard my tormenter say. I looked over my shoulder to give the disgusting creature a cold look. He laughed at me.

"If you're lucky." he added before leaving shutting the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes. Lucky? Being tortured all day almost none stop was unlucky? I suppose that one who did the torturing didn't know much about the mundane consequences of his actions. A ignorant bastard, who probably can't take what he dished out. But I certainly wasn't the one to talk.

"Well, lets get this over with."

How long as it been? Three weeks maybe? I don't know anymore. After the thing I've been through the date and time are the farthest thing from my mind. The last three weeks were sheering agony. I probably would have cracked by now if I was a human.

I wasn't.

Since my body was naturally more durable, the tormenters had to use stronger tools on me. Ah, I can still practically hear the sound my bones breaking when beat be senseless with those iron sticks they always had. They hurt. A lot. Another form of torment they enjoyed was leeches.

Leeches all over my body. I could tell they were fresh leeches since they were still wet with swamp water. They smelled horrible, more so than the tormenters themselves. And that was saying something. The covered almost my entire body, and drained my blood like it was a all-you-can-eat buffet. It was disgusting, having that slimy, wet, almost muddy feeling all over. Ew.

Now I laid feebly against the wall of my cell. My body had really deteriorated since I first arrived. My tone body was reduced too a flabby, wing, skinny one. I could practically play xylophone on my ribs. This is do to the fact I wasn't given food and was only given sips of water. In other words. I looked and felt like shit.

"_I. . . fucking hate this." _I thought.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps met my ears. I groaned since it was probably the tormenter coming back. But. . . something was different. It sounded like there was more than one of them. Strange, typically only tormenter tortured a prisoner at a time.

"Shit." I cursed weakly.

I closed my eyes and picture of Welveria, Claudette, Tina, and Medusa. They were the only thing keeping me going, no matter how corny it might sound. This was the truth. I. . . I wanted to see them for really so badly, it almost hurt being away from them.

The footsteps got closer and closer until they suddenly stopped somewhere close by the sound of it. I slowly opened my eyes to see a gang of figures standing outside my cell. Women to be exact. I was relieved that they weren't tormenters, but that raised new questions. My eyes narrowed at them.

"Who the hell are you?"I demanded fiercely. I may be weakened, but I still have fire left in me.

They didn't answer me, or even acknowledge that even I even said something to them. It made me a bit angry, but, I couldn't let small things like this get to me. I would be a terrible leader if I did, and after seeing how Count Vance led, I was gonna try, and avoid being like him.

"Hey," one of the said. I couldn't tell who since their faces were covered by the shadows of the torches.

I looked up. I could see that they had taken a step forward, so I could see them better. I'm assuming the one in the front was the one that said something. It would be sense since she was giving me a 'you better say something or else' glare.

She was one of the shorter ones, how tall I don't know exactly, but she looked to be about Elina's height. She had long waist length light purple hair. It was bit darker than Medusa's. She had bright ruby red eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a white shirt that was tied in a knot on the right side for some reason. Her shirt had a black symbol that looked like a head with wings growing out of the side. Underneath the symbol was the word 'Envy'. Her shirt had grey short sleeves with pentagrams on the shoulders and a blue stripped sleeves, with back fingerless gloves with spikes. Instead of wearing any pants or shorts, she wore a belt. Yes, a belt. A belt with the same detailing as her gloves. She also wore thigh-highs that matched her sleeves, and buckled black boots.

"Well?" she asked. I could tell she was getting annoyed. "Are you going to answer my question?"

I sighed deeply before shifting my position to a lying one on the ground. I smirked.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me. I just smirked. She apparently wasn't one who liked to repeat herself. That or she thought I was just fucking with her. In all honesty I really didn't hear her, but I wasn't going to let her know that. She was just about to retort when. . .

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER!? I HEARD HER!" A monstrously loud voice ripped through the air. It sounded like glass shattering only worse.

I winced and held my ears in pain. I really hated how overly sensitive my ears were. I maybe a new being, but my Hyrulian ears were one of the traits I retained. It was a blessing and a curse.

"Um," I said cleaning out my ears, "No."

The purple haired girl sighed in exasperation before giving me a glare. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, what I said was. Who are you and why is our father spending so much time with you?" she asked.

I arched a questioning eyebrow. What the hell was she talking about? I was never visited by any father, besides Dante at least. Hmm, I counted six of them with my eyes. These were definitely Dante's daughters.

I snorted, "My name isn't any of your business." he sassed, "And if want to know why he's been down here, go ask Dante."

The girl's face twisted with angry. I just pissed her off. I think the 'Envy' on her shirt should have been replaced with 'Wrath', since she seemed to get angry pretty fast. The girl paused for a moment to regain her composure.

"Right then," she finally said, looking over to the side. "I wish father would spend more time with me." she grumbled.

Okay, I take back my last sentence about her being more like wrath. She was definitely envy, no doubt about it. Secretly, in my head I was glad that she wasn't wrath. I knew that deep inside my mind that wrath would have beat the shit out of me if I said that too her. The one that shouted was probably wrath.

"Leviathan." I whispered.

The girl titled her head to the side like she was confused. She gleamed forward and gripped two of the bars of my cell tightly.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in with a passive-aggressive overtone. "You shouldn't know my name." she continued only more threatening this time.

I flinched. She had me there. I at first that I just blew my identity, but then I remembered they didn't even know who I was in the first place.

"I-I uh, uh," I stammered, "read it in my book it?" I offered with a stupid smile on my face. Trust me it wasn't normal stupid, it was a fairy stupid grin.

Leviathan narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. I could tell that she knew I was lying. In reality, Dante was the one who told me her name. He described her pretty well as a way of telling me to keep away from her.

"Right," she said before she turned and left.

I looked back at the others, who just looked at me with mixed expressions. After a few minutes they all followed in suit of their sister and left.

_"This is going to be a long sentence."_

* * *

I was hot, sweaty, and dirty. A whole month had passed since I first arrived her, and it sucked! Every moment of this month long sentence was horrible. I'm not one to complain too much, but seriously most of the dungeons I went into during my journeys weren't this bad. And I almost died in most if not all of those dungeons too.

Anyways, Dante; Asshole of Inferno, had all the prisoners working outside. He was making us expand the same prison he kept us in. What a dick, not even I did that my prisoners. I stopped for a moment to look over at the prisoner right next to me.

He was a absolute monster. He was much bigger than I am and he resembled a. . . insect of sorts. His body was a blood red with occasional blue segments on his body. He had large ant like pincers for hands and large mantis like scythes sprouted out of his shoulders. His mouth was wide and always gaped open like he was surprised, and revealed his sharp teeth. Perfect for chewing. He wore a very gentlemen like suit, but it was tattered and the monocle was shattered, so he looked like a hobo of sorts.

"Hey," I said before looking around to see if any of the guards heard me. They were too busy harassing and/or over seeing the prisoners to notice, "Who are you?"

The creature looked up at me with his eerie yellow glowing eyes. I didn't flinch as the creature took a step forward.

"**Me?" **he asked, **"I am Cho'Gath, my good fellow." **he said politely.

I blinked and looked at the creature-Cho'Gath. It seems he wasn't as monstrous as I thought. His personality suited his clothing.

I nodded, "My name is Link." I said before looking around to make sure the guards haven't noticed us.

Cho'gath nodded his horned head. He picked up his pick ax and began to chip away at the stone to make it seem like he was working. The

"**Nice to meet you, my good fellow." **he said properly, **"No need to sound rude, but is there any specific reason you are talking to me?" **he asked as his eyes narrowed, **"We both know what will happen if the guards saw us talking."**

I flinched and nodded. I knew all too well what would have happened if we were caught. The end result was a painful one. They would whip us repeatedly for not working, not like it came as a surprise thought.

I steeled my gaze with determination. I had an idea, but I needed someone one help me for it too work.

I sighed, "What if," I said, "What if I told you than I could help you and all the other prisoners escape? I'm sure that you want to get out of here as much I want to."

Cho'Gath gasped audibly, before flinching and looking around. They were still distracted so there wasn't much to worry about.

"**I would say that you, sir, are crazy and should really think before you speak," **he stated with a dismissive tone.

"But?"

Cho sighed giving me some hope on the matter.

"**We don't have much of a choice really,**"he said, **"I'll tell you want, chap. If you're plan works and if we do make it out of here, I'll help you on any matter afterward." **

That made me chuckle a bit. This is exactly what I needed. The only thing left to do was to pick the perfect time to strike.

"_Everything is falling together, into place."_

The flicking light of the torches painted dancing shadows onto the wall. I sat cross-legged in the middle of my cell, my eyes closed. My brows furrowed as he thought about my master plan. It had been three months since I arrived. And two months since I began formulating my plan, it was almost done, I just to work out a few kinks in my plan.

"_Hmm," _my brows furrowed, _"If my calculations are correct. Then the only ones that will be able to stop me are Dante, that white mutt, and his daughters. If I strike when they least expect it then, I shoud be able to escape without trouble." _

"_But," _my hands clenched into tight fists, _"What if I do get caught? I don't think Dante will be forgiving if I were to get caught." _

"_And what about that mutt. . . that white haired mutt." _

Who was he? That white wolf? What is a white wolf even doing here at this time of the year? It was autumn the last time I checked. He should have his white coat until winter. Unless. . . unless he was. . .

"_An albino." _I deducted before opening my eyes, _"But an albino what?" _

My scratched the stubble on my chin. The stubble had grown in about three weeks ago. But anyways, an albino what? Well, since we were in Inferno there was really only one thing he cold have been.

"_A demon. A Wolf Demon?" _I thought, _"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that is what he is. Now, what can they do? What are their abilities?"_

"Dinner." a voice said.

I looked up to see someone standing at my cell. But it wasn't the guy who normally brought me food, in fact. I don't even remember the last time I was given real food. The person holding my trait was a woman, which is something you didn't see a lot of down here. She gave off. . . a cold aura. One that literally made me shiver just by being within its proximity.

She was a tall woman, standing about 5'10. She had long silky, blue hair tied in a waist long ponytail. Her hair was as blue as sapphires and was as smooth as silk. Her skin was fair and smooth, free of any blemishes. I couldn't see her eyes since they were closed, since they were closed. She was wearing a traditional maids outfit with black tights, and heels. She was really out of place down here.

"Hello," she said before she slid the tray under the bars.

I eyed it wearily. This food actually looked. . . edible. The tray had steak, chopped carrots, rolls, and a apple danish. This stuff looked delicious! It was so crisp and fresh! It was almost too good to be true. I looked up at the her with a questioning look. She just smiled back sweetly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman giggled, "I am Fenrir Earthshaker. I am Dante's right hand. . . woman."

Hmm, so she was highly ranked among Dante's circle, huh? Is this a trick? Why would she give me food when her master specifically said not to. She must be playing some kind of angle.

"What he catch?" I asked, Fenrir titled her head to side, confused.

"Huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at the azure haired woman.

"Why would you bring me this food? Didn't your master tell you not to give me any food? So you must be playing some kind of angle." I stated bluntly.

The woman smiled a bit before chuckling.

"My angle? I don't really have an angle, in fact I'm more of a straight line." she said with a shrug, "I do what I can to comfort my master. I do anything he asks without question, so in a way I have been a enabler."

I didn't say anything. I just listened intently to what she had to say.

"I apologize for his behavior. But unfortunately, he has control over my heart, mind. . ." she paused and emitted a low moan that almost sounded like a purr, "And body."

I could pretty much picture what she meant by that, but I didn't want to get into that. I'll just take her word for it and settle for a groan.

"Okay, I get it." I deadpanned,

Fenrir smiled and cracked an eyelid open. She didn't open it completely, but I could see her eyes. They were the coldest, iciest, blue I've ever seen. They looked like she actually had ice for eyes and the look she gave me was twice as cold as any ice could be.

"I figured you would need this food for your plan." she stated, shocking me. "I know all about it, but I promise not to tell anyone."

I shivered at her tone before she smiled again and left. I sighed with relief once the freezing aura left, but I felt a new presence now. I looked up to see a tall, blue haired man. He had short, somewhat spiky blue hair, purple eyes, and a pale complexion. He was wearing a purple, collared, zip-up jacket, blue pants, and purple and white shoes. He had two white wolf ears perched on his head, and white tail swaying behind him. He was also carrying all of my weapons.

"**Where the hell did you get that?" **the man asked. His voice sounded like ice; cold, calm, and uncaring. **"WHAT THE HELL? THAT IS THE FOOD I MADE FOR BEELZEBUB! DAMMIT!" **he roared.

I titled my head to the side. Beelzebub? Ah, now I remember, glutton. She was the physical manifestation of glutton. Wait, he made this food? Is so fucking delicious!

"Who are you?" I asked, "You look like that white wolf I saw earlier." I said while narrowing my eyes.

The man sighed.

"**My name is Cyrus Grey, also called The Best From the East." **he stated plainly, **"Do you have a problem with that?" **

I glared at him for that last comment. His aggressiveness was uncalled for. I've done nothing to provoke him, or at least I didn't think I didn't. The man—Cyrus just smirked like he won the library. How annoying.

"Maybe I don't and maybe I do." I stated defiantly, the wolf's smirk disappeared, "Why do I have this food? A woman came by and dropped it off."

Cyrus blinked and groaned when I said 'blue haired'. Apparently, not many people in this place have blue hair. I've only seen two with blue hair, one after another.

"**Was her name Fenrir?" **he suddenly asked. **"Was he hair tied in a long ponytail? And were her eyes a piercing icy blue color?" **

I narrowed my eyes before nodding. They had some kind of relationship, that was obvious. I may not know what it was, but I could tell by the sparkling in his amethyst colored eyes. I've seen that light before; the same twinkling light I saw when Colin interacted with his mother. I- I wonder what has become of Colin.

"Yeah," I finally replied, "She was a total babe. Nice curves, nice legs, and a impressive bust." I practically whistled.

When I looked I Cyrus I instantly noticed the scowl plastered on his face. I must have said something that offended him. Hmm.

"**Buddy," **he said, **"That's my mom!"**

I instantly felt. . . weird? Yeah, I think that is the best way to describe it. I'm not sure what else it could be called. I didn't even know how to describe how awkward this was. And the Cyrus' death glare wasn't helping any.

I sighed, "Oh," I smirked, "She's still hot asshole."

Cyrus scoffed.

"**You dick."**

With that being said the wolf quickly disappeared in a blur. I blinked before making a note of this. Wolf Demons are incredibly fast. I could barely see him, and even then something is telling me that, that wasn't even his full speed. So it would be safe to assume that he can get a lot faster than what I just say.

He's a threat.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Cyrus walked up down the hallways with Link's weapons in his arms. A scowl on his face. He had just talked to Link and found out that he had the hots for his mother. The nerve! No one gets the hots for Cyrus' mother except Cyrus! . . .wait, no, scratch that.

"**Damn," **the demon groaned as he approached a door at the end of the hallway, **"I need to go to therapy."**

Once at the door, the demon kicked it open. It was a rash and uncalled for action, but it was so cool! And that is all that mattered to the demon when it came to this stuff. He was strange, he'll admit that, but never once was he questioned.

"**Alright, who is going to help me with these?" **he asked.

The demon narrowed his eyes and searched the room. There were a few figures in the room. A few very important figures- Dante's daughters. Well, at least a few of them; Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Belphegor, and Satan.

"What are you carrying Cyrus?"

The demon turned to the side to see Asmdeus; lust. Asmodeus was one of the taller sisters, second only to Satan who was the tallest. She had long bubblegum pink hair that reached down past her waist. She posses cyan green eyes, and flawless, fair complexion. Like most of her sisters she possessed pointed ears and horns. Her were curves horns and had patterns similar to tire tracks, and grew in separate directions. One in the front and one in the back. But unlike most of her sisters, she also possessed a spaded tail. Her clothes consisted of a black corset, with a black cape that covered her breasts with a purple stripped pattern similar to a moth. She wore fingerless gloves with similar moth-like patters on them. For a bottom she wore a very, very short, black skirt with slits of the sides, being held up with a belt. On her thighs she wore black bands and for footwear she wore black boots.

"**Nothing. Just some souvenirs." **he replied.

Asmodeus smirked and swayed her hips as she walked towards the demon. Cyrus rolled his eyes like he saw this coming. Asmodeus traced a finger into the demon's slender, yet toned chest. It was a known fact that Cyrus' body had a strange shape. He was skinny beyond all belief, but possessed a toned body. It didn't make any logical sense.

"I'm getting the feeling again." she said in a husky voice, "How about you and I go somewhere." she paused and moaned, "Private."

Cyrus smiled a friendly smile and closed his eyes, **"Get your hands off of me you glorified ****strumpet." **

Asmodeus groaned, folded her arms, and developed a pouty look on her face.

"You're not fun!" she whined.

"**Nine times in one day is enough for any person, even the personification of lust." **

Asmodeus smiled.

"You're so damn lucky you have all of that stamina."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Asmodeus was one of his least favorite of Dante's daughters. In fact the only ones he detests more then Asmodeus was Satan and Mammon. Speaking of Mammon.

"Souvenirs? Don't tell me, you brought them all for me."

Cyrus emitted a exasperated sigh. He swore, if he could he would have stabbed himself by now, not like it would have done any good. He would have just regenerated it a bit, but he would have had splitting headache for a few days.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!" **Cyrus laughed, **"No." **

His eyes turned to Mammon; greed, since she was the he expected this from. Mammon was the third tallest sister, being shorter than Asmodeus and Satan both. She had long, blonde hair that came to her waist, the front strands that framed her face were curled in a drill like shape. She possessed light green, or blue-green colored eyes. It was hard to tell, but they were green in someway. She also possessed fair, flawless, complexion, and a curvacious body and a monster sized bust. She wore a black bra that possessed elaborate golden patterns around the neck, under the breasts themselves, and right underneath the middle of her cleavage. She wore a black tong with a heart shaped cut out in is, and thigh-high black boots, with a black coat tail with a red interior. And finally a pair of bracers on her arms.

"Then give it me so I can use it as a pillow." A sleepy voice said.

Cyrus turned around to see Belphegor, sloth, laying on the side on the ground. She was as drowsy as ever, not like it surprised anyone. Belphegor is the shortest sister, being barely five feet tall. She had chin-length white hair that was tied in long waist length ponytail in the back, and light orange eyes. She had slightly tanned complexion and just like her sisters had flawless skin. She had two horns brown and yellow stripped horns growing up out of her forehead, and cat-like ears that were both pierced with silver rings. Like her sister Asmodeus she possessed a tail, but her tail matched the coloration of her horns and possessed three finger like shapes at the end. She wore a white opened shirt that revealed her navel and bit of her cleavage, a white thong, a bell around her neck, and white almost sock-like garments on her feet.

"**These would cut your head off Bel." **Cyrus stated.

The embodiment of sloth yawned and quickly went back to sleep. Cyrus and everyone else in the room sweatdropped about how fast she was able to fall asleep. Well, they didn't call her sloth for nothing.

"**Well, I gott-" **Cyrus started before he was interrupted by a overwhelming voice.

"WHY THESE ARE LOVELY CRAFTED TREASURES! CYRUS WHERE DID YOU GET THEM!?"

The demon winched and clenched his ears in pain. He knew that voice all too well, and he knew that headache all too well too. That was definitely the voice of Dante's second oldest daughter; Satan. She was known for her extremely loud voice and quick temper, it was no coincidence that she represented wrath.

"**Well, there goes my hearing." **

The demon slowly turned to the side to see Satan standing there. She is the tallest of Dante's daughters, being over six feet tall, and being only an inch shorter than Cyrus himself. She had long, firey red hair, that reached her waist. She had cloudy purple eyes, that were a lighter shade than Cyrus' eyes. Her skin as fair, and flawless, which wasn't a surprise. She had a pair of a ivory colored horns growing up from the sides of her head. She wore a red bra, with various black straps over her body, a red tong with two criss-crossing belts above it, red metal gauntlets, red boots with wing like shapes on the sides, black mesh thigh-highs and a sheer red cape.

"**Why are you yelling at me?" **Cyrus flinched.

Satan titled her head to the side.

"YELLING!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THIS IS MY NORMAL TALKING VOICE!" she said, well, shouted.

Cyrus groaned.

"**Right, okay. Anyways, I'm here to give these to you so you can keep any eye on them." **he said holding out the weapons he was carrying.

"**Everyone gets ONE! You hear that Mammon! I've got my eye on you!"**

Mammon nodded.

"I understand completely. Everyone gets one, except for me who gets all that is left."

Cyrus developed a deadpanned look and walked towards her. The wolf demon didn't blink when he flicked the girl in the forehead, with a audible thump. The girl winched and stumbled back, nearly falling over Belphegor. Cyrus was incredibly strong so even his flicks felt like brutal punches. He could be gentle when he wanted to though. He as a strange gentle giant.

"**No, no." **he scorned while wagging his finger, **"Bad Mammon."**

"Ouch, that hurt Cyrus." she whined before Cyrus handed her one of Link's weapons. He did the same with the others as well.

Envy looked down at hers and back at her sisters' items and frowned.

"I wish I had a better weapon."

"**Shut up Envy. I mean Levi."**

* * *

**1st person POV- **

I worked hard on expanding the prison, One month had passed since my first encounter with that crazy, Fenrir woman. While it was grateful that she brought me that food, she was still crazy. Huh, these must be what they mean when they say 'when mamma, ain't happy, ain't nobody happy'. She was a complete psychopath. A totally hot, maid, psychopath.

I picked, and picked, and picked with my ax before glancing over at Cho'Gath. The great beast was also working but his left pincer twitched twice. I smirked.

"_One," _

Pick

"_Two."_

Pick.

"_Three!" _

I swung my pickax with all my might, but not at the ground. I aimed for Cho'Gath's shackle. In a single blow the restraining instrument was shattered into pieces, freeing the bug-like creature. The first thing the creature did when it was free was turn the guard.

"**Pardon me, but," **Cho opened his mouth **"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"**

The guard didn't have anytime to react before he was ripped to blood chucks by Cho'Gath's mouth. The monster devoured the guard with a single bite sending the blood and chucks out like confetti at a party. It was so satisfying.

I smirked.

"Now!" I shouted

All over the yard the prisoners followed out example and did the same. In mere matter of moments the yard as filled with skirmished between the guards and prisoners. I advanced towards the gate with Cho by side before we were stopped by a group of guards.

Narrowing my eyes I lifted my pickax up. Cho'Gath just growled.

"**I'll bite your legs off!" **the gentlemanly creature threatened, before stamping is foot in the ground.

After a moments delay a wicked collection of spikes ruptured from the ground, either impaling or knocking away those standing over the area. I found my lips twitching into a smile as I watched the guards bodies get skewered like a slab of beef. This was the sweetest brand of poetic justice. This was revenge.

I suddenly sensed more guards behind me. I spun on my heel, pickax in hand. I narrowed my eyes with focus as I evaded their blows with ease. Smiling like a madman, I swung my pickax taking off part of a guards face with a single blow. He screamed in agony as the metal of ax took off his nose and part of his mouth in a spray of blood.

"DIE!" I roared.

Seeing two more guards coming towards me. I prepared myself for their incoming blows. I ducked under first one's blow and spun out of the way of the second's. Taking my pickax I swung while their defenses were down. The sharp end of the ax pierced the first guard in the gut. Being so close I could practically hear organs being punctured and bones snapping as the metal impaled him. I quickly pulled it out and swung it at the next guard. Impaling him in the chin.

I smirked and pulled it out allowing the guard to all to the ground.

"**I like a man who grins when he fights!" **Cho praised before he opened his mouth and emitted a blue energy, sending the approaching guards flying **"Quuuiet!" **

The guards hit the wall before shakily getting to their feet. They tried to say something, but their mouths didn't obey. In fact if I didn't know any better I would say that, that scream actually made them be quite. It must have been a silence spell of some kind.

Deciding to check on the others. I looked all around and observed that the prisoners were winning their skirmishes as well. Now as the time to go, before they could regroup or worse; if Dante showed up.

"Come on! Let's go!" I shouted as I made beeline to the gate.

All of the prisoners cheered and followed me towards the gate. We were so close to gate. I could practically taste freedoms and I'm sure the others could too. This is what we wanted the whole time. F

Freedom.

A while ago it seemed like just a distant dream, but here it was right in their grasp. As I ran towards the gate all the things I was going to do ran through my head. I was finally going to be able to see my mistresses again.

But suddenly!

A massive lightning bolt struck the ground right in front of the bolt, stopping me and the other prisoners in their tracks. The impact kicked up dirt into the air obscuring our vision of the only thing keeping me from my freedom. After a few moments the dirt cloud dissipated to reveal my worst fear. The only flaw in my plan.

Dante

There the king stood in his full glory. And he wasn't alone. His daughter; Satan stood by his side.

"What is this farce?" he asked. The annoyance was like oil in his voice; thick. "Would anyone of you mind telling me what is going on here?"

No one said anything. Dante developed a deep scowl as he took a few steps towards us.

"Now I see, you spineless cowards wouldn't have done anything by yourselves." he mocked viciously, "So someone must have put you up to it. And I know who that person is." he said before I looked up to see he was glaring right at me.

"DADDY! HE'S THAT PRISONER WE WENT TO TALK TO! THERE IS NO WAY HE IS SMART ENOUGH TO THINK OF PLAN LIKE THIS!" Satan commented.

My face twisted into a scowl. So this was Satan, huh? She was obviously a demon of wrath if he unbearably loud voice and arrogance didn't say that already.

"Who are you to talk? I've seen bugs more frightening than you!" I flippantly mocked.

Satan's pupils shrank as she ran toward me with blazing speed. Yeah, she was definitely a wrath demon if that one comment set her off. Before I knew it she as already on my face and delivered a punch. I jerked to the side and nearly fell the ground. I tried to regain my balance, but I felt to one knee.

"_Holy shit! She's stronger than Welveria!" _I mentally exclaimed while nursing my now bruised cheek.

Satan was just about to advance on me again when she was stopped by Dante.

"That is enough Satan." he said.

"BUT FATHER," Satan tried to protest.

"I said stop!" he snapped, "I want this bastard to suffer as much as possible, and having you kill him isn't going to help."

I gritted my teeth. Saw right through me did he? Cleaver, very cleaver. I'll give you that Dante. Said bastard pointed his smug finger at me.

"Satan do you remember your sister, Lucifer?" he asked.

The red haired demon titled head to the side.

"LITTLE LUCI!? HOW COULD I FORGET HER!?"

Dante smirked.

"Well this guy raped her and is forcing her to stay with him. She is also carrying his child as well!" he shouted at me accusingly.

I narrowed my eyes at the this dumbass king. Trying to turn Welveria's sisters against me, huh? That is low even your a ant like Dante. I swear if we were anywhere else besides Inferno I would kick Dante's ass with both hands! I sweat.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said getting to my feet, "I didn't rape anyone. Sure, it may have looked that way at first, but I knew that Welveria needed love. We both liked it. And now she is carrying my first child. I don't regret a thing."

"HOW SWEET!"

"**SATAN! SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMMIT! CAN'T A GUY BRUSH HIS COAT IN PEACE IN THIS PLACE!?" **

Dante sighed and shook his head. I did the same. Now really wasn't the time to be brushing your coat.

"Alright," Dante said, "You scum are free to go, everyone one of you. Except. . . you." Dante said as he pointed towards me.

All of the other villagers cheered and quickly left the prisoner, leaving me behind. I found my face was slowly twisting into a scowl. A hate filled scowl. I didn't move. I just watched as all the prisoners walked right pass me towards their freedom, not like it surprised me. They were scum after all.

"**I won't forget this," **The voice of Cho said. I looked up to see the large monster looming over me.

"**I won't forget how you helped us. I swear on my honor as a gentleman I will help fulfill our bargain."**

My lips twitched into a weak smile. Something told me that he was going to help me, but exactly how is unknown. We'll just have to wait and see. Until then I'll have to live out my days here. All alone.

"_Damn," _

**5-Years Later**

Yeah, I've pretty much lost my mind. Spending hours out in the sun working, without water or food will do that to a man. I was really surprised that I was still so calm. I was currently on my dark cell like I usually was at sunset. Although, I instantly noticed I was delirious, dizzy, incoherent, and just plain weird.

I was seeing. . . ponies? Yeah, ponies. I didn't even know what was happening. Apparently a unicorn named Trixie was showing off and everyone else was ticked.

"HI!" a loud voice shouted.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and stumbled back. Weird, when I got my balance back together I found that I wasn't in my cell anymore. I was in a town of some kind that looked like a rainbow threw up on it. It was absolutely disgusting.

"HI!" the voice shouted again.

I blinked before turning around to see a blue eyed eyed pony with a pink coat. She was smiling like an idiot at me.

"What?" I asked.

The pony giggled and pointed at me with her pink hove. My eyes narrowed defensively when she did this. What was she doing? Was she Zelda in disguise? Was she in league with Aldra? Am I growing more paranoid every second? Probably.

"My name is Pinkie Pie. I've never seen you here before." she said excitedly, she was obviously under the influence of something. "So where are you from. NO WAIT! Don't tell me, let me guess. Hmm, Manehattan? No wait, I mean Fillydelphia. No, let me try again Canterlot."

I went to cover my ears in attempt to block out the noise. When I did this I instantly noticed something wrong with my hands. They weren't exactly hands, per say. They were black hooves. Panicking I frantically looked from side to side form something to look at myself with. I looked all around until I spotted a pool of water. I literally sprinted towards it.

"Oh. . .my. . .god." I breathed.

When I saw my open reflection I gasped loudly. I wasn't me anymore! At least I didn't think it was me. What I saw was a red eyed unicorn with a black coat. I looked. . . evil. My coat, like I said, was black, a very dark black. My eyes were a deep red with slits in them just like my normal eyes. My horn—my horn was as smooth instead of segmented and constantly radiated a greenish-black aura.

"You look kinda funny with your horn overreacting." Pinkie Pie comment. "But its so pretty! Can you use magic? You look like you can use magic. You should meet my friend Twilight Sparkle, I'm sure you two be best friends!"

My ears twitched in annoyance. This was possibly one of the most annoying people I've ever met, but I had to put up with it for now. Wait, Twilight Sparkle? Did everyone in this place have to parts to their name? Weird.

"Oh, look at that! My friends are coming over here."

I rolled my eyes.

"_Oh the joy."_

* * *

**Three years later**

I was dying. There was no doubt about it. I was going to die here like a dog in an alley. I was beaten, severely dehydrated,and hungry. My stomach screamed at me in hunger, but all I could do was ignore it. My body had deteriorated to a shitty state. I could barely believe that was me. The lifeless husk laying on the ground.

Dante, also decided to give me a present. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I could still see the tormenters coming in, Dante following closely behind. They had a large iron cask of some sort with a boiling liquid inside of it. I remember the torments holding me down as they poured the boiling liquid onto my face. How how it burned. It felt like my face was melting off.

I writhed in agony as the tormenters used their hands to shape the liquid. I didn't know exactly what they shaping it into, but the process of doing so was painful. After a few moments of sheering agony it finally stopped, but now I found that my face was covered by a mask. But that happened a long time ago.

Now I could feel my eyes fluttering as my bodily processes started to shut down. I was so close to death I could practically see Brone looming over me. I couldn't see his face, just his silver eyes peered down upon me like I was ant. I was just an ant at his feet.

I could feel it now. I was dead.

"_Betrayal. . .knows my name." _

I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me. Farewell. . . life.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The torches lining the wall flickered as Dante walked down the hall, a scowl plastered on his face. The king was in a most displeased mood and had been all day. His day started out with news that Cyrus had devoured all of the dinning room chairs. How he kept them down is beyond Dante. The demon always had an iron stomach. His day got even better when he got the news that the heads of the Gremory and Phenex clans were coming over today.

"_I hate those guys." _Dante thought begrudgingly.

A long time ago those clans opposed his rule, these same heads to be exact. Dante fought and was able to defeat them both along with the other 70 pillar demons, resulting in 72 grueling battles as a result.

"_What the hell do they want?" _

Dante stopped when he reached Link's cell. At least he could take out all of his frustration out on Although, when he arrived at Link's cell, a strange scent reached his nose. It was thick, disgusting, and repulsive, like death itself.

"Shit!" Dante cursed as he tore off the cell door. When he entered the room the first thing he noticed as Link's motionless body laying on the floor.

Dante sighed, "Dead," he said plainly, as if it were nothing important. "Dammit, I wanted to torture him a bit more before he died."

The king groaned before whistling of the guards. After only a moments delay a group of guards came in and picked up Link's body. They worked quickly silently as they hoisted his body up and exited the cell.

"Throw him in the river." Dante order, "I don't think the Hellhounds will want this body."

The guards didn't answer, but they continued on their way. Dante sighed, turned around, and went to go wait for the clan heads to arrive.

Dante sat on his throne, with a bored expression on his face. He had been waiting for about three hours awaiting the arrival of the head of the Gremory and Phenex clan heads. He found himself rolling his eyes the last time that the two demon clans had decided to show up late. They said it had something to do with 'being fashionably late', pretty stupid in Dante's opinion.

"_Jeez," _Dante thought before materializing Death's Scythe, _"Being late is one thing, but being two late is a completely different story."_

The king was left alone with his thoughts and closed his eyes. A few moments later a loud call sounded, causing Dante to open a single eye to see what was up. He was greeted with the sight of two men. One was a big brute of a man, and the other was more. . . sensitive looking.

Dante groaned before leaning back in his chair, "Alexander. Percival."

The brute laughed heartily at Dante's statement. The brute was stood a 6'9, and had a extremely muscular body. He looked like he could strangle a bear with his bear hands. He had sternly chiseled features with yellow eyes that seemed to emit a dazzling glow. His hair was short and fiery red. He also had a matching beard. He wore bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms. His thighs were unprotected however. He also wore a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs.

He was Alexander Gremory, also called Alexander the Great.

The more sensitive looking one just sighed. He was a much shorter man being only about 5'8 at best. He had a slender, but strong build. He had pure blonde hair and cold blue eyes. His face was easy to look at and would be one that the girls would swoon over. He wore a set of black armor with golden outlines, with a cape.

He was Percival Phenex, his name could also be spelled Perceval.

Dante groaned.

"What?" he asked sharply.

Alexander smirked a bit. Dante just rolled his eyes as an response.

"Why so glum Dante? Aren't you happy to see us?" he asked.

Dante sighed.

"I don't like you people. I can barely stand to be in the same room as you." The king retorted not even looking at the two demons, "Now what do you want?

Percival folded his arms and scoffed.

"I would hate us too." He admitted, "I'd hate Alexander more of course. Because I'm absolutely flawless."

Alexander and Dante sweatdropped. Percival was possibly one of he most vain demons there were. There was nothing that said otherwise. The only time when he wasn't as vain was when he was trying to impress Fenrir Earthshaker. The love of his life. Percival had a crush on her since the first time he saw her, but they were two worlds apart. He was a phoenix, a majestic bird of fire

"_Of course not." _Dante mentally grumbled.

"_Figures, he's always been that way." _Alexander noted.

Regaining his composure Alexander ran a hand through his thick red hair.

"Yes, well, we're here because the other demon clans have been talking about your rule."

Dante scoffed. They always talked about him, they couldn't mind their own damn business.

"What else is new?"

Alexander narrowed his eyes.

"You're a naive king Dante," the head Gremory stated, "You don't what to do. I can see it now, in a few years you will be at the end of your rope." the last sentence lacked any sort of emotion.

Dante narrowed his eyes and whistled. No more than a few moments later Fenrir sporting her typical maid's uniform. She smiled brightly causing Percival to melt.

"You called master?" she asked.

Dante arched an eyebrow when he say her outfit. She didn't have to wear that. In fact she could have worn anything she wanted.

"Fenrir," he said, "why are you wearing that?"

The demon giggled.

"I like maids." she stated plainly. Her eyes opened up half way to reveal her icy blue eyes.

Percival had hearts in his eyes, _"She's so beautiful!" _

Alexander looked over to the lovestruck Phenex and deadpanned. Percival was such a womanizer, but when it came to Fenrir he acted like a lovestruck schoolboy. Percival acted this way ever since Cyvrus died. He apparently was trying to get her on the rebound, it was disgusting if you asked Alexander.

"You're hopeless Percival." the Gremory grumbled.

Dante rubbed his chin in thought.

"You. . . like maids?"

Fenrir nodded.

"I _really _like maids, Dante." she said again this time more emphasis on the 'really'.

Dante scowled.

"Oh,"

His eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Oh, oh," he said, "I understand now."

Fenrir giggled and smiled when she turned to see that Percival standing in front of her. The Phenex head grinned nervously.

"Hello Fenrir," he said, his voice matching his feelings; shaky and strained.

The wolf demon bowed to show respect to the clan head.

"Nice to see you again Lord Phenex." she greeted.

Dante rolled his eyes before looking at Alexander.

"You think I'm a naive king, Alexander." Dante said his voice cold like ice, "The Inferno underneath my rule has nothing but prosper. The equality of life and every aspect of light has been greatly improved."

Alexander didn't answer. He listened to Dante's words with a blank look on his face.

Dante growled, "Don't remember 500 years ago? You all died."

Percival's and Alexander's eyes widened when he said that

"I could have left you dead." Dante stated, coldly, "But I brought you back. The only reason you're even still alive is because I ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!"

The clan heads bowed their heads in defeat. Dante had them there. Werbellia, while she was still alive, taught Dante about Necromancy. He practiced for years and was frequently tempted by the possibility of bring back Cyvrus and Werbellia. But every time he remembered what Werbelia always told him.

"_Bring back the meaningless dead is one thing. They mean nothing to you, nothing more than mere pawns in your game. Although, if you have feelings for a certain being and you try to revive them, you won't like the end result."_

"_When a body is revived with nothing but goal, and ambition the bond is strong. If the body is revived by nothing but sheer emotion than it will be destroyed. And the soul will be damned to a place where it can never return." _

Dante lowered his head.

"_I can't do that to them." _

The king looked up to see that the clan heads also had their heads bowed.

"We understand, but the other clans of the 72 pillars demand a rematch." Percival said.

Dante sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

A single green flame sat in the middle of the room. Cyan embers flared as the flames flickered wildly. The flames illuminated the surroundings, revealing hints of people. These hints were played on the blank walls and floor, before suddenly disappearing like they never existed. The only thing within proximity were a pair of glowing silver eyes.

Brone sighed, **"I can feel his pain from here." **the deity narrowed his eyes, **"Jeez, I didn't expect Dante to be so brutal. Oh, well, its just a shame that Dante may have just created a much different monster."**

"_What are you talking about?" _ A voice asked. The voice was dual, having both a male and female voice. The male voice was gruff and low. The female voice was high and harmonic. _"Link is dead."_

Brone closed his eyes and sighed.

"**Death isn't always the end, Shax." **he said as he raised his scythe, **"You of all people should know first hand that."**

"_Forgive me for being so naive master." _Shax said, mocking a attractive female voice, _"I'm just not sure what you mean."_

"**All is forgiven Shax. You need to be more open, Shax. You need to think outside the back." **Brone said, **"Sometimes the best way to approach a problem is go around it, over it, under it, and straight through it."**

"_But Death's Book say-"_

"**We both know that Death's Book is unreliable, ever since Death died." **Brone said before pausing, **"Death dying? Weird, I can't die and yet death can?"**

Brone raised his other hand and squeezed. A blue light emitted from the openings between Brone's fingers. A few moments later the deity opened his hand to reveal two figurines; one of a wolf and one of a lion.

"_Master?"_

Brone laughed, **"Don't be so naive Shax. You do remember Lancelot, right? He is stronger than Link. Now what is the only factor that could contribute to that fact?"**

"_I don't know." _Shax said in a high-pitched male voice.

"**Jeez, Shax." **Brone said before he looked at the figurines on his hands. **"Lancelot. . .died."**

"_Oh."_

Brone nodded and squeezed the figurines in his hands. After a few moments he opened up his hand again to reveal the same wolf and lion, but also a new figure.

A serpentine dragon.

"**Some secrets are best left untold."**

* * *

My descriptions of Dante's daughters were pretty bad, in my opinion. Although, his daughters are from a Anime that has yet to be released, so there isn't a written description of them yet. Anyways, there is a link on my profile with a link on a picture of what they all look like. Its titled 'Dante's Daughters'.

Brone's scythe can talk to its master, and is name Shax. Shax is also the name of a demon from the 72 pillars.

Also, this will not be the last time Percival, Alexander the Great, or the Ponies make a appearance. The ponies were a request from a reviewer

**I don't own Fire Emblem, Fate/Stay Zero or Type Moon, or My Little Pony.**


	47. Chapter 47

The red sky of Inferno was now black as night descended upon the world. Although, a red tinge could be seen peering through the darkness at some spots. Inferno started to go quite as most of the daytime residents retired, while the nocturnal residents, just got started. Not to far away from Dante's Palace ran a river, a river red and thick like blood this river was called Vermiculus Bathoniensis,or the Crimson Bath. No one dared go near the river in fear of the sinister creatures living inside of it.

Although, that wasn't the most active place right now.

Not to far from the river a group of figures assembled in a opening in the forest. A huge figure stood in the middle as the the smaller ones circled around him. They chanted unearth words with precision timing, and serious locution. As they chanted the largest figure head his arms towards the black sky as if he was asking for a hug.

"Great gods," He called. His voice was deep and guff, "We, your humble servants, ask you to hear out pleads."

The chanting stopped.

"We ask you to grant us our only wish," the figure continued, "What we ask for is a child; a child to become part of our clan."

The figure paused and looked around at the others. A massive went up and pulled the hood back to reveal a strange looking being. He, for the most part, looked human. He had a thick, beefy face and neck, but it wasn't fat, it was pure muscle. His facial features were all large and pronounced, especially his thick noise. He had completely yellow eyes which didn't have pupils the white part of the eye. His hair was black and very spiky and grew around his thick pointed ears.

The strange man clasped his hands together over his heart.

"We know you will do this for us—for your children." he finished.

The other figures started to grumble and mumble conversations to each other. The tallest figure, however, stood there as quite and still as a statue. His eyes seemed to be focused on the direction of the Crimson Bath.

"_Hmm," _He took a step forward.

The man felt a strange pull, it was like the river was coming him to it. This feeling was pulling on him since he started his pry. But this was different. The pull this time, felt. . .stronger, a lot stronger. It was time to figure out what was pulling him.

He descended into the dark forest alone.

The forest as creepy at night. The limbs of the trees looked like twisted, disfigured apparitions hiding in the dark waiting to strike. The silence of the forest enhanced this effect. It was unnatural for a forest, especially one of this size, to be completely silent. Not even an owl was hooting.

The figure walked through the forest fearlessly. He wasn't one to be intimidated easily, especially by mere atmosphere. It was going to take something more than just a few creepy looking branches and dead silence to disturb him.

"_Hmph, this forest is always creepy at night." _He said as he walked through the forest towards the river.

"All these things do is frighten small children." he stated out-loud.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. The man turned to the source to see a large, pure white horse with a segmented horn on its head. This was a Unicorn, a fabled and cherished beast in the human world, where they were considered good luck and harbingers of happiness.

Although, Inferno Unicorns, were much different.

The man's eyes traveled down towards the horses maw. Where the white ended red began. The red dripped from its mouth like rain before it snorting loudly. The difference between Unicorns in the human world, and the ones in the Inferno was only one detail.

Inferno Unicorns were carnivorous.

The man turned and ran towards the Crimson Bath as fast as he could. The man could hear the unicorn whinny in acceptance of this challenge. Not too long after the sound of hooves could be heard.

"Dammit, I forgot Unicorns live in this forest." He said as jumped over a fallen log, "I haven't seen one in forever though."

He continued to run through the bush. But this was made difficult by his robe restricting his movement. He ran through a red bush and came out with a slash on his cheek, and his robe torn. The plants of the Inferno were quite bothersome at times.

Faster and faster he ran through the tress, the sound of thunder not too far behind him. By the sound of it the demon horse was catching up quickly. The man pushed himself as hard as he could in attempt to outrun the hungry beast. He tripped and tumbled to the ground, cursing he quickly got up. But the unicorn had already covered a large amount of ground in a short time.

"Shit," the man cursed.

The man practically sprinted in the direction of the direction of the river. He avoided the plants as best as he could and jumped or ducked under any obstacles in the wall. Looking back he saw that the unicorn was dangerous close and well within striking range. All it would take is one pounce or it to all be over.

The man turned back to the path in front of him. The banks of the river were now within his sights. He just needed to keep running.

"Almost. . . there."

The man burst threw the tree line towards the ruby waters. The waters shimmered in the faint red light shining through the black sky. The man turned around to see the unicorn casually strolling towards him. Looks he had no choice. He was going to have to fight it.

"No more running you repugnant spawn." the man said as raised his fists. "I just didn't want to fight you in the forest since more Unicorns could be close by."

The horse whinnied and charged forward. The man pulled his fist back to deliver a punch. Suddenly the sound of something bursting through the surface of the water. The man turned to see a long serpentine body whipping out of the water. He caught a glimpse of its ruby red scales, and shining amber eyes.

It was Blood Snake, a large chameleonic resident of the Crimson Bath. They were known for their abilities to blend into any surface, and were attracted to the scent of blood.

The snake winded out of the water straight towards the unicorn. The white horse coiled back and whinnied in horror as the snake bit down onto the horse, quickly immobilizing it. The man watched in disgust as the large reptile then quickly pulled its prey into the blood waters, never to be seen again.

"Hmm," the man said, "A blood snake. Those only come out when they hear."

Suddenly a noise met his ears. A high-pitched crying sound, like one a baby would make. The man turned around to see a bundle laying on the banks of the river. The man took a step forward and peered down at it.

"A. . .baby?" he asked before reaching down and picking it up.

The man smiled when the baby began to cry. He looked up at the sky.

"Thank the gods!" he cried before looking down at the baby. "You're exactly what I asked for little one. My name is Zodd, Chief of the Nihil clan."

Zodd raised the crying infant high, "And from this day on you'll be known as Femto."

The faint red light peaking through the sky gleam off of the baby's head. Upon closer inspection, one would see that the baby's face was covered by a metal mask, and his body was covered in scars. The most notable one was that of an arrow. . . straight through his heart.

"Ah, there he is." a voice said.

Zodd spun on his heel at the sound of that voice. He was greeted with the sight of a strange figure. A masked man. He was average sized man being in the mid to upper ranges of five feet. He short black hair. He wore a black trench coat, boots, and black shirt. Although, what really caught Zodd's attention was the the mask. It was as porcelain white with a thin red line mocking a mouth, solid black eyes, and a purple lightning bolt shape over its left eye.

Zodd narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

The figure just stood there.

"My name is Black Reaper." the masked man said, "My master sent me here to insure the safety of the infant."

"Who is your master?" Zodd demanded.

Black Reaper looked away.

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you a quote of his." he said, Zodd narrowed his eyes more, "They tell you that to keep you blind."

Zodd's eyes widened and went to same something. But Black Reaper suddenly disappeared in a mass of solid darkness.

* * *

The red sky of the daytime shined down upon the Inferno. It was ten years ago today that Zodd found a baby on the riverbank and took him as his own, giving him the name Femto. That day he became part of the Nihil clan. He stuck out like a sore thumb though. The average Nihil member stood about 6-8 feet tall, the boy was only 5 feet.

Femto had grown up to be a 'empty' individual. He rarely showed any emotion, rather it be anger, happiness, or sadness. Since he was the smallest the others made sure to be careful around him. Femto wore clothes much like Black Reaper, in fact he looked just like the Black Reaper. But his mask was different. Femto's mask didn't possess a mouth like Black Reaper's and his he had indention where his nose should have been. His eyes were revealed to display a pair of red slitted eyes.

Said boy was sitting on the ground in the center of the village.

"Hmm," He hummed

"There you are Femto." a voice said.

The boy sighed before turning to see Zodd, Slan, and another ten year old. Slan, like Femto, was a shorter member of the Nihil. She had long vine like white hair, slitted silver eyes, and fair skin. She only wore a corset which only covered her stomach, her breasts were covered by her wings as was he heavenly garden. She was five years older than Femto.

"Zodd, Slan, heathen." Femto said blankly.

Zodd facepalmed.

"You can call me dad you know."

Femto just blinked blankly at him making Sodd sweat dropped.

"Or not."

Femto pointed to the other ten year old.

"Who is he?"

Zodd regained his composure and smiled.

"Well, you've been apart of this clan for a while now. So we've decided for you to become a warrior of our clan." he said holding out a aged sword and a shield. Femto could see all the years of wear and tear on the blade and shield.

Femto didn't react, in fact he didn't even blink. The masked boy took the equipment from Zodd's hands and put it on. He pointed his sword towards the other ten year old.

"Come at me."

His opponent raised his sword and emitted a battled cry. He ran to masked boy with his sword aimed for Femto's heart. Slan smiled and waved.

"Good luck, my darling Femto." she cheered.

Femto didn't react. He kept his eyes focused on the boy coming at him with a sword. The masked boy's eyes narrowed as he studied his opponents movements. They were sloppy and nervous. Femto could literally see his opponent's body tremble in fear.

"_He's a amateur." _

The young boy stabbed his sword forward towards Femto's heart. The red eyes boy sighed and side stepped. Femto then brought his shield up cracking the other boy in the chin with the top of his shield. The boy groaned in pain and stumbled back, holding his chin.

"He broke my chin." the boy cried.

Femto shrugged as it were a nothing. The blank look in his eyes suggested that he didn't care. He just didn't care. Zodd and the others watched with shock as Femto went on to completely devastate his way he fought suggested that he had been doing this for years.

"Pathetic," Femto berated as he bashed his opponent square in the face with the shield.

The boy's head whipped back as blood shot out like a rocket from his nose. He fell to the ground in a beaten pulp. He had been bashed with Femto's shield every time he failed to hit the masked boy with his own attacks.

Zodd eye's widened when the battle ended. His son was able to defeat an untrained boy in record time. His skill was well beyond his years. Although, how far has yet to be seen since this was just one battle. They were going to need more tests to know for sure.

"Well, what did you think?" Femto asked not even turning to look at Slan or Zodd.

Slan laughed before walking up behind the masked boy. She smirked when she wrapped her arms around him and purposely pressed her ample chest against his back. A seductive smile crept onto her face.

"That was exquisite darling." She said huskily, "I was most impressed."

Zodd sweatdropped.

"Yes, well, I think another test is in order to truly test your skills." Zodd said before making a gesture with his hand.

Femto turned to see one of the seasoned warriors of the Nihil. He was large being over eight feet tall. He was clad in heavy metal armor decorated with furs of the skinned animals, and a metal helmet with horns. The warrior wielded a large claymore with wavy edges.

"_N-no," _Femto thought taking a fearful step back,_ "Its-its you!" _

Images of large knights clad in heavy armor ran threw Femto's head. The images show a man clad in green fight valiantly against the creatures. Whenever the large creature swung its sword at the man, he rolled out of the way and preformed a move that sliced its armor off.

"_I see." _

Femto's stoic look and focus returned just in time to see a large sword heading right for his head. The boy quickly ducked and stabbed his sword forward. He wasn't surprised when his worn sword bounce off of the heavy armor.

"Figures." Femto mumbled.

The massive warrior swung his massive sword again. Femto rolled out of the wall and tried to replicate what the man in the flash did. His eyes narrowed with focus.

"_Alright, this is what he did."_

Femto rolled awkwardly, sword and shield in hand so that he was behind the warrior. Mimicking the man from his flashes, he took his sword swung up. The warrior shuttered. Everyone watched in anticipation for something to happen. A few moments passed when the warrior suddenly loomed forward and fell to the ground. He had a large slash back going up his back.

"Well, it seems like he was all bark and no bite." Everyone looked up to see Femto standing victorious over his defeated opponent."

Zodd stood there in shock while Slan just licked her lips, with sensual hunger.

"_How deliciously vain." _she thought with delight.

Finally snapping out of his shock Zodd took out what appeared to be a wooden bowl filled with a red substance. He dabbed two fingers into it and gestured for Femto to come close.

"You've more than proved yourself my son." Zodd stated as he reached his red stained fingers towards the forehead of Femto's mask. Femto stood completely still as Zodd made a symbol on his mask.

Zodd's eyes narrowed in concentration as he expertly drew a a strange mark on Femto's mask. Not a lot of people know this but art takes patience and skill to pull of. No one could slap together that looked like a poor excuse of an attempt at art and expect anything from it. At least that is what Zodd always believed.

The chief Nihil smiled and pulled back.

"Done." he said.

The mark he had drawn on Femto's mask was the Mark of the Nihil. The mark to most would look like two connected diamond, with a line down the middle of them both. The bottom diamond is complete while the top one doesn't make a full diamond, stopping just a bit after the side corners. The line that divides the two diamond as three prong shapes at the end of it.

"What did you do?" Femto asked in a mono tone.

Zodd smiled warmly and pulled the collar of his armor back. Femto eye's narrowed when he saw the Mark of the Nihil on his neck. It was a known fact that only 'pure' members of the Nihil possess the mark, and if you didn't, it was something you wanted. Possessing the mark and not being a pure Nihil meant that you were trusted, and considered family.

"You're part of the family now." Zodd said with a thumbs up, "But,"

His tone turned serious as he developed a feral look on his face.

"Tomorrow the gloves come off. I hope you're ready to be pushed to your very limits." Zodd said not noticing his threatening tone. He was known to do that.

Femto just sighed and turned to walk away, leaving a disgruntled Zodd, and a laughing Slan behind. He waved at them without turning around to face them.

"Alright, I'm prepare myself then." he stated while walking away.

The masked boy suddenly stopped and looked into the sky. Instead of the normal blood red sky, it was grey like stone. The sky looked like a giant stone in the sky to him. It was rather strange since the sky only changed colors during the night, and even then one could see some rays of red peeking through. This time, however, no red peaked through.

Femto blinked as wind blew causing his hair to dance in the wind.

"_Strange."_

* * *

**Five Years Later**

The entrance to the forest was filled with the sounds of conversations as the Great Hunt was about to start. The Great Hunt was a event when those turning fifteen would go into the forest and try to bring back the biggest catch they could. During this event, fatalities were possible, Unicorns have claimed more lives than Velobears have. Velobears were creatures resembling large, undead bears. They were extremely aggressive and devoured anything they could.

Today was the day for The Great Hunt and the competitors were all pumped for this. . .except one. Femto.

The masked boy stood at the end of the line of the competitors. His mask may have hidden his face, but what he was feeling was obvious by his body language. His shoulders slouched, his hands in his pockets, his head turned away in disinterest. He so bored he couldn't even stand it.

"_Yeah, I'm bored." _he thought with disinterest.

Zodd stood in the crowd with his wife; a large, brute of a woman, but attractive in a strange sort of way. He was little worried for his son, Femto. While the boy excelled in the training they had done in the last five years. Zodd couldn't help but feeling something was missing. After countless nights of sleeping on the issue he came to the conclusion he had been seeking. Unlike the other children, Femto lacked any sort of motivation and treated things as mere annoyances.

The chief bowed his head, _"Femto."_

Slan, who was standing next to Femto, licked her lips. But not in hunger, oh no, this was something more than that. She had been watching Femto's progress with interest since he was first brought into the clan by Zodd, and she had to say she was impressed. Not was he able to adapt to situations quickly, but also learn from his own mistakes as well. He was also the first man ever to resist her.

"_Once we're alone in that forest," _Slan licked her lips as a devilish gleam shined in her eyes, _"You'll be all mine."_

A horn sounded and the hunt was on. In an instant all of the other competitors raced off into the forest while Femto, very sleepily, made his way into the forest.

"_Good luck, my son."_

Femto walked through the forest will little interest. His steps were short and sleepily like he just got out of bed. He didn't want to be here, and didn't really understand why his father was making him do so. Speaking of his father, he had only ever called him his father when that when he was young. So, young in fact, he could barely say anything coherent. After those years he just called his father by his real name, Zodd, for whatever reason.

Sighing, Femto stopped and kicked at the ground, "This is so stupid."

The masked boy looked over to the side to see destroyed plants, and footprints in the ground, these were obviously made by his competition, not like he cared. Femto drew his sword and shield, which were attached to his back, and carved an '8' on he bark of the tree.

"_If I get lost, I'll just follow the trail of 8's." _he said before trudging deeper into the forest.

The sound of birds chirping emanated from the tree tops as mid afternoon approached. A family of rabbits stood as still as grey statues in an opening, clear of any trees. Nearby a snake slithered up a tree intent on getting to top to its next meal. Unknown, to the snake, however, a eagle was perched on the branch of a nearby tree watching the snake like a hawk, as ironic as it may sound. The eagle suddenly took off and grabbed the snake with its talons and flew off.

At that moment Femto came walking through the brush. He turned to look at the family of rabbits in the opening. Strange, rabbits would typically flee when they sensed another creature coming. Sighing, Femto drew his sword.

"Goddamn rabbits." he cursed.

Suddenly the rabbits began to emit savage, feral growls, very unlike a rabbit to do. They almost sounded like cougars in rabbit skins; really small cougars. Femto took a defensively stance when the eyes of the rabbits started to shine like rubies in the sunlight.

Narrowing his eyes, Femto gripped his sword tightly, _"Pests,"_

The rabbits suddenly projected forward, like there just shot out of a gun, towards Femto. The masked boy raised his sword and struck at the rabbits. A pained whimpering filled the air. The biggest rabbit, the mother, laid on the ground, a large, deep slash in her body. The babies, however, were unharmed, and had landed behind Femto with their now dying mother.

Growling, the babies took steps forward, their eyes filled with rage. Femto rolled his eyes, and raised his shield.

"I really wished you rabbits were smart enough, to understand a situation," he stated completely disregarding the dangerous animals in front of him.

"But, then I realize, that is why I'm superior to you."

The small rabbits hissed and leaped forward just like they did before. Femto gave them a discontent looking before swing his shield and sword at the same time. A few more whimpers filled the air before the babies hit the ground, dead.

"_What a drag." _Said Femto as he wiped the blood from his sword and shield, with his bare hand. It reckless and possibly dangerous act, but it didn't matter besides.

Femo licked the blood off of his hand, "Delicious,"

Rabbit blood was considered the sweetest of sauces, that and despair. Femto hungrily, licked his hand clean of the blood of the small creatures. In a few licks his hand was cleaner than it was before it had blood on it. His eyes suddenly moved to the side, and he sighed.

"Slan,"he said, annoyance present his voice, "Please refrain trying to sneak up on me like that."

A giggled sounded from behind. Scowling, Femto turned to see Slan using her wings to hover in the air. She shot him a sultry smirk before descending to the ground, as proactively as she could. Femto was forced to watch her seductive descent, and did it in a uninterested way.

"Impressive, not many of our warriors can take on creatures as fearsome as rabbits all by themselves." Slan said with a mocking smirk. She was obviously being sarcastic, "You know, if you don't get a move on than you'll lose this competition."

Scoffing, Femto folded his arms. His red eyes started dauntlessly at the seductive demon woman, who licked her lips in delight. She could already imagined what she had planned as going to feel like. She could practically feel herself writhing with pleasure as his warm cock entered her body, and as his warm hands messaged her plump breasts.

"_Yes," _she thought with sinister glee, _"It will happen exactly like that, even if I have to force him to do it."_

Femto rolled his eyes.

"I could honestly careless about this competition," he stated honestly and without remorse, "I personally think the only thing the elders seek to accomplish by this, is crowning a new puppet for them to control."

Slan smirked teasingly. Femto may have been a total apathetic, cynic, but she knew exactly what to say to really press his buttons.

"Oh, so you don't want to be a puppet?" Slan asked as she walked towards the masked boy, making sure to sway her hips, "You seem to do whatever Zodd tells you without question. Now, if that isn't being a puppet, than please tell me what is."

Femto started to say something but stopping. It was true, he did do whatever Zodd said without question, and even if he did question they were trivial. Was he really just a puppet for the chief this entire time?

Slan sensed his frustration, and smirked. She took a few more steps closer until she was only a arms length away. The white haired demon purred as she reached out a hand to Femto's chest, it was firm and toned from what she felt. Yeah, she was definitely going to enjoy this.

"_Nice and firm, just like I like it." _

Femto looked up, his red eyes met her silver eyes. A strange feeling crept up Femto's back as he started into her almost hypnotic eyes. Was her power affecting him? No, it couldn't be, he was immune to it. And if that was the cause than her powers of suggestion wouldn't work either. But something was off. Instead of sounding like the usual sensual aura he normally felt when she tried to influence him, the feeling was now, it felt. . .cold like ice, and had a strong force behind it, like it was death itself.

"_Wh-what is this? Th-this aura is suffocating." _Femto said before noticing the alarming look on Slan's face. She must be feeling it too.

"Well, I was wondering where you were." A voice said.

The duo shivered at the voice. The voice sounded exactly like how the aura felt; cold. They turned around to be greeted with the sight of a man leaning against a tree, his arms folded as he did so. The man wore an outfit like Femto's; a black trenchcoat, a black shirt, and matching pants and boots. Also like Femto, he wore a mask, but his was different, it was a white mask with a red line mocking lips, black holes were the eyes should have been, and a purple lightning blot shape over the left eye.

Reaching into his pocket the man said, "Its been a while since we last saw each other, Femto. You've grown since the last time I saw you. Then again, you were just a baby."

Femto beat back the fear that the man's aura was causing, and glared at the man. Who was he? And why were they wearing the same thing? It was now becoming more and more apparent that there was more to than what met the eye.

"Who are you?" Femto asked coldly in an attempt to not sound intimidated.

Sighing, the man pulled a small canister looking object out his pocket. It was black as onyx and was about the length of a large knife. The canister shined like a star in the red light of the Inferno sky. Femto and Slan visible tensed as the man took a few steps away from the tree.

"I go by many names." he said as he tossed the canister between his hands, "They call me a monster, a killer, a terrorist. I am all of these thing and so much more."

Femto and Slan, both sweat-dropped at the man's sentence. It was so. . .it was just that. . .it was just, ugh.

"_A little dramatic." _

The man cleared his throat.

"I am called the Black Reaper." he said finally giving a somewhat straight answer.

Femto drew his sword, and the Black Reaper laughed. The Black Reaper tossed the canister in the air, but when it came back down it wasn't a canister anymore. The canister was now a scythe, a large scythe. The scythe had a serrated blade with a wicked curve, and the pole was engraved with the words 'No Future'.

"Actually that is exactly what I want." Black Reaper said, pointing the head of his scythe at Femto, "I want to see how far you've come."

Femto turned back to Slan.

"Hurry, get back to the village! I'll handle this guy." he ordered.

Slan gave him a shocked look but did as he told. She took to the skies and flew in the directions of the village. The Black Reaper sighed.

"Clever girl." he said, "She knows that I can reach her while she's in the sky, but this isn't about her, now is it?"

Femto didn't answer he just slid into a stance. The Black Reaper darted towards Femto with break neck speed. The masked boy raised his shield when the Black Reaper swung his scythe. The cruel blade clanged off of the shield, seeing an opening Femto stabbed forward with his sword. Black Reaper twisted out of the way.

"_He still remembers." _

Femto stabbed forward again at the masked man. Black Reaper dodged and kicked Femto in the side, causing the boy to whelp and stumble back. Black Reaper swung his scythe again at Femto, the boy ducked and stabbed forward. The Black Reaper groaned when Femto's sword pierced his chest, black blood splashed to the floor, Black Reaper clutched his bleeding wound.

Smirking, Femto pulled his shield back. He was going to end this. The masked body swung with all of his might at Black Reaper, now that he was stunned. The shield came speeding towards Black Reaper.

"You fool."

Black Reaper, instantly recovered and lifted up an arm to block the blow. He didn't even flinch when the metal shield collided with his arm. Femto heard a sickening snap as the metal shield collided with the masked man's arm. His arm was definitely broken.

"Why did you do that?" asked Femto.

The Black Reaper chuckled, making Femto narrow his eyes. What was with this guy? Did he get off getting hurt or something? No normal person would have done that under their own free will and would be reluctant to do so in any other case as well.

"You're sword can't kill me." Black Reapers said, backhanding Femto, lifting the boy up and sending hurling back into a tree.

Femto gasped as he hit the tree with a thud. His muscles screamed at him as he struggled to his feet. Once on his feet, he staggered, he was hurt. This wasn't good. Black Reaper groaned from and was getting read to strike again before looking up in the air.

Tilting his head to the side, Femto looked to see what he was looking at. He was horrified to see a huge black cloud of smoke looming over the village. Turning back, Femto glared at the man his ace twisted in a snarl. He pointed a accusing finger at the masked man.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

Black Reaper turned his scythe back into its canister form, and folded his arms.

"Me? I did nothing. I swear I didn't." he said truthfully.

Femto scoffed and rolled his eyes. This guy was obviously lying since he was the only intruder in the entire village.

"I find that hard to believe."

Black Reaper shrugged.

"The fact is that I'm not the one responsible, if you chose to believe that or not, is completely up to you. But, allow me to tell you my part of the story. I was sent here to be a test of how strong you have become. . .and to test how much you remember."

Femto glared at the masked man suspiciously. Remember? Remember what?

"What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Black Reaper's body suddenly started to turn into a swirl of bats.

"Who am to disturb the balance?" Black Reaper said, his body was already half gone, "However, keep one thing in mind. Just because a monkey has climbed to the top of a tree, does not mean that he's tall."

Then he vanished, leaving Femto with only that cryptic nonsense. What was that even suppose to mean? More importantly, how did that even relate to the current situation. But nonetheless Femto turned back to where the black smoke cloud loomed over the village. Narrowing his eyes, Femto sprinted towards the village.

"_If what Black Reaper says is true, than," _Femto thought as he passed all of the trees he carved 8's into,_ "who is attacking the village?"_

The masked boy ran as fast as he could towards the village, jumping over fallen trees, maneuvering around dangerous plants, and avoiding any sort of creature in his path. This was the most reaction that Femto had ever shown. This had to be bad.

"_Dammit!"_

Femto passed the last tree he marked with an '8' before he traveled deeper into the forest. He could feel it, he was getting close to the village. Femto ran as fast as he could and soon he could see the end of the forest. He could see the village only a few feet away.

"_Almost there,"_

Femto burst through the treeline enthusiastically. The masked boy looked at his village, and was horrified by what he saw. His beloved village; his home. . .laid in ashes. Everything he remembered seeing was turned to ash. The tents where everyone slept, were not black ashes on the ground being blown into the wind. The weapons rack that use to stand by the tents were empty and now shattered puzzle pieces on the ground. To make matters worse the ground was littered with bodies; the bodies of all of the Nihil.

Femto dropped to his knees, his eyes widened to the size of plates. His entire body trembled in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"_Wh. . .why. . .why?" _Were the only thoughts Femto could muster.

The masked boy gulped when he looked all around to get a feel of just how much damage had been done. The earth as scorched black on some spots, sharp pikes of earth protruded out of the ground like spears, and large columns of ice stood as high as trees in the ashes of the village.

"What. . .what did this?" Femto asked, getting to his feet, and starting to walk through the village.

Femto's eyes were glued to the ground. The bodies of dead Nihil laid all around like a requiem. Their bodies were black from being covered in soot. As he walked through the mass of bodies, Femto felt a strange feeling inside of him. It was thick, and dragged him down like being thrown into a lake with a boulder tied to his waist. This must be. . .sadness.

"_All of this death."_

Stopping, Femto looked down. His hand balled into a tight fist at what he saw. There laying in a bed of soot was a young girl. She looked no more than nine years old, and her face was covered in the black soot.

"Why?" Femto asked out-loud kneeling down, to stroke the girl's hair. She was cold as ice, and her skin was a sickly grey color, which was made darker by the soot.

Getting to his feet, he looked up see Slan circling over head like a vulture. Femto sighed when she spotted him and started to land. The demon landed right behind the masked boy. The look on her face expressed at she wasn't in the teasing mood. In fact, her face was one of pure sorrow.

"Femto I. . ."

Femto interrupted, "Who did this?"

Slan flinched at his tone. It was it's usual cold, calm tone, but something was different. His voice actually had emotion in it. Sure the emotion wasn't the strongest, but she could still feel it. The masked boy turned his head to face her, tears welling in his ruby eyes. Slan frowned.

"_Femto, I've. . .never seen you cry before. It looks like you do have emotions after all." _

Sighing, Slan pointed with her hand in the west direction. Femto turned in the direction to see a trail of black smoke lingering in the air. Who ever did this went that way since the fires were all contained.

"When I got here. I saw a dragon flying away. I couldn't tell what kind of dragon, but it was large and black." Slan explained trying to hide the tinge of sadness in her voice.

"A black dragon?" Femto asked, arching an eyebrow. "What the hell is a dragon doing here?"

Shrugging, Slan moved through the soot covering the ground.

"I don't know." she said.

Suddenly the sounds of shouting caught the duo's attention. They turned back to the line of the forest to see all the other competitors in the Great Hunt, walking out of the large forest. They were all unaware of what had happened, as evident by the happy looks on their faces. They laughed and talking about their happenings during the hunt, but they were all empty handed.

"What a great hunt guys!" one of them complimented.

A few of them laughed. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

"I can't wait until nex-" he stopped when he saw the village in ruins.

He dropped his weapon to the ground, his eyes widened with horror.

"Wh-what happened here?" he asked, before noticing Slan and Femto standing amongst the ashes of the village. "Slan! Femto!" he called.

Sighing, Femto turned away from the approaching group. Slan just bowed her head with sadness and shame. The hunter looked all around at the destruction and the dead bodies littered all over the ground.

"What happened here?" the hunter asked.

Femto didn't answer, he just continued to the look in the direction of the smoke trail. The hunter narrowed his eyes and snarled. He lunged forward and grabbed Femto by his collar. His rage filled eyes stared into the empty, cold eyes of the masked boy.

"What is your damn problem!?" the hunter snapped, "Do you know feeling? Are you incapable of feeling? Why won't you open up to us!"

Femto just looked blankly into the hunter's rage filled eyes. His resolve didn't falter as the two stared into each others eyes. The hunter, however, couldn't take it anymore. His lips quivered. His fingers shook. And his knees became weak. Soon he collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Who did this?" he said through his sobs.

Femto looked down at the sobbing warrior. His eyes lit up with a hint of sympathy.

"A black dragon." Femto answered, while pointing in the direction of the smoke trail. "A large black dragon. He went that way."

The hunter looked up the masked boy. His face streaming with tears. :

"A. . .dragon?"

A nod.

"Yes, but I have no idea where its going. Our lead ends when that trail does."

The hunter got to his feet and nodded. A sudden noise caught their attention. Everyone turned to the side to see a soot covered Zodd feebly crawling out of a large pile of ash. His body was black as onyx and bloody from an apparent struggle. As if the sight wasn't already hard to look at, Zodd also appeared to be missing an arm. The stump that use to be his arm bleed profusely.

"Femto," He weakly called as he crawled towards the group, "Th-thank goodness you're okay."

Femto's eyes widened when he saw his father's condition. He had never seen him like this, and he had seen him in some pretty bad conditions before. Zodd frowned from his position on the ground.

"Femto, my son. I tried to protect the village against that cursed black dragon." he said, "I tried but failed. He was just so powerful, and we were overwhelmed so quickly."

Tears formed in Zodd's eyes as he continued, "I failed. I tried to save everyone, but I couldn't everyone is dead. . .because I failed."

The group of hunters gave the weeping chief a sympathetic look. Slan refused to look at him and instead looked away from him. Femto, looked blankly into his father's eyes. Zodd raised a pleading hand towards the group.

"Please, please, find the creature that did this." he pleaded weakly, "Kill it. Take revenge for the clan, and avenge your family."

Zodd's outstretched hand trembled.

"Please, do it. . .for me."

Femto knelt down to his father's level and took his hand into his own. His father's hand were going cold just like the dead girl. Femto would have taken his mask off to smile, if he could have taken his mask off he would have, but that was impossible. His mask was practically wielded to his face, and actually seemed to grow as he did. It was like a birth mark on his face.

"You know revenge really isn't my thing." Femto stated, dashing Zodd's hope.

"But," A twinkle appeared in Femto's eyes.

"This deed can't go unpunished."

Zodd smiled and used his good hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. He was so proud of son, so now if he died of his wounds. He would die proud of his son.

"But you can't do it by yourself." Zodd stated overcome the sense of pride, "Look for Cho'Gath, he owns a bar in the Craven Village. It's in the same direction of the smoke."

Femto nodded.

"What does this Cho'Gath look like?" It would really help to actually know what someone looks like when you go looking for them.

"He's really big. I'd say he is about three times your height. He has red for the most part, but he has a lot of blue on his body. Oh, and he looks like a giant insect wearing a suit."

"A suit?"

"Not, now Femto."

The masked boy nodded and turned back to the ground.

"It seems were going dragon hunting."

* * *

A series of lanterns hung like vines from the ceiling of the room over one best kept secrets in the Queen's Castle. Aldra's amber statue room. The amber statues gleamed in the light, while this hostages remained still, not like they could move. At the moment Aldra was polishing one of her favorite statues; Owen. She hummed a tone as she polished the statue.

"_Hmm, what to do, what to do." _she thought.

The problems with the overlord had escalate a lot faster than she had anticipated. While he made no direct attacks on her or her land, small skirmishes started popping up. They were put down easily of course, but, the reason why they happened were ambiguous. Each time there was a skirmish the Overlord's name somehow wormed its way into the equation. All of the skirmishes had at least one person that shouted 'Overlord'.

Narrowing her eyes, Aldra stopped polishing the statue and folded her arm.

"_We don't know a thing about him, and yet," _she thought before turning back to look at Owen's face, _"he is waging a war on me and my kingdom. I have Irma spying, but even she can only do so much."_

Aldra inhaled sharply as she pondered her next action. It wasn't wise to go on a full on attack since her information was limited and attacking a unseen enemy was asking for trouble. If she simply sat back and waited than that could make things worse, but she had to do something.

_"**Why do you hesitate? You need to do something or else you're doomed." **_A dark voice within her head.

"Yes, I know and I'm currently thinking of a solution."

_**"Why do you need to think? Why not just do? You have to power to do anything you please, and yet you do nothing but wait."**_

Aldra grunted and looked away.

"Its easy for you to say." she said coldly, "In order to handle this situation it's gonna need both of our cunning to handle."

"_**Yes, perhaps it will. . .we have company."**_

Aldra tensed and turned around to a figure in a black robe leaning against an amber statue of a blonde girl wielding a claymore. The figure was obviously a woman, judging by the hourglass shape the figure hand. Aldra couldn't see her face but she could see plump, red lips curled into a smile. She could also see a bit of blue hair hanging from the sides of her face.

Relaxing, Aldra snorted, "Its _you _again. What do you want?"

The hooded woman laughed. Her laugh was shrill and girlish, which could have been a good or a bad thing.

"Now, now Aldra, where are your manners?" The figure mocked before rubbing her hand on the statue she was leaning against, "Perhaps I should teach you manners."

The white haired queen blushed. She remembered the last time that happened. It was a memory she wish she could forget. Aldra glared at the figure.

"Like I said before, what are you doing here?" she asked again this time more forcefully.

The figure hummed and turned around to face the statue was leaning on. The hooded woman gasped and put her hands up on the statue, almost like she was groping it.

"And who is this cutie?" she asked dreamily like she was in love.

Aldra tapped her chin in thought. Ah, yes the blonde girl. She didn't remember the girl's name, but she remembered that the girl put up one hell of a fight. She fought harder than all of the other harlots combined and actually managed to inflict a wound upon Aldra. A temporary one of course.

"I don't remember." she finally answered, "I think it started with an 's'."

The hooded woman nodded vigorously.

"Can I have her?"

Aldra blinked.

"..."

The hooded woman blinked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The dark voice would have blinked if it wasn't a disembodied voice.

"_**..."**_

Aldra blinked again.

"Why?"

The woman cleared her throat.

"Okay, moving on." she said before a wicked smile shifted onto her face, "Although, I do have a plan to take care of your problem."

Aldra arched a questioning eyebrow until the hooded woman produced three headband looking objects from her robe. They all had symbols on them and were stained with blood. But Aldra could still make out the symbols. They belong to the countries of a nearby continent.

"What are you planning?" Aldra scowled.

The woman giggled.

"You'll see."

A sudden cracking noise caught Aldra's attention. She turned around to see a large crack had appeared on Owen's amber. That was strange. This amber was pretty hard stuff. The only substance that would dissolve it was holy milk. This crack was large too. It started from the forehead and ended right at the heart.

"_Strange."_

Suddenly a ominous laughter filled his ears. The laugther was cold, dark, and malicious. It was the kind of laugh a serial killer would have. A serial killer that enjoyed stalking and killing his prey.

"_**Brother," **_the voice hissed, **_"Dearest brother, where have you gone?"_**

Then the voice was gone leaving a disturbed Aldra behind.

* * *

Alright, about the whole rabbit thing, because I bet you're all wondering about that. I'll say this, the Inferno is a inverse of the human world. Yeah, things are about to get a lot more interesting in the chapters to come. A lot more interesting.

Femto's mask looks like Death's mask from Darksiders, or like Bagul's face from Sinister. Nah, it looks more like Death's mask never mind.

The mistress have all be added to the character list on my profile. The first three are at the very bottom of the list, but Medusa is a little bit higher up. Cyrus, Brone, Fenrir, Cyvrus, and Yuma don't have links because they're my own original characters.

Zodd and Slan are from Beserk, and Cho'Gath is from League of Legends. He is wearing his gentleman skin, which is an awesome skin by the way. He is also the most recurring League of Legends character in this story so far. I'm still on the fence about using more of them since they don't have physical descriptions like other characters do.**  
**

Since I forgot to put it in last chapter I'm gonna put it in this one. The name of the series that Welveria's sisters are from is called, **Nanatsu no Taizai, **but if you want to search it you have to type 'anime' behind it, or else you'll get a manga which is in no way related to this series.

**Readers of The Legacy of the Overlord: DxD listen up.** **The story is currently being rewritten, but the version already in existence won't be deleted, it will be an option of which one you want to read. I haven't decided on the name yet, but the rewrite will be a lot like the original albeit a lot darker. Seriously, if alternativefuturefan gets his way, small children would be mentally scarred. Maybe that is an exaggeration of course. The rewrite, instead of being a crossover of the Legend of Zelda and Highschool DxD, it will be Devil May Cry and Highschool DxD, it just makes it easier to understand.**

Finally I started reading this story **Final Fantasy Highschool DxD: Advent Nightmare,** by Lucas Bane,its really good and every well written. I recommend you read that too. And from what I can tell, Lucas is in need of opinions so make sure to go help him out.**  
**

**I do not own Beserk, Nanatsu no Taizai (either one),**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Overlord of Twilight now has 34,000 views.**

* * *

The small town of Red River was quite and peaceful compared to the other towns and cities in Inferno. It was one of those towns where everyone knew everybody and where everyone had time to stop and chat. Although, Red River was known for its rather peaceful atmosphere it was also home to a hunting guild known as League, who's building stood in the middle of the town. Legion was one of the most renowned hunting guilds in all of the Inferno, but they were also one of the most rowdy.

The inside of the guild hall has set up like a cafeteria. Long, rectangular tables were placed on the left and right side of the room, with just enough gap to allow a person to walk freely up and down the isle. At the back of the room was a bar where the members got their choice of drink and food, which often varied depending on the member ordering.

In the very back of the room was a table. But not just any table. It was a table. . .with a sign on it. A sign for the guild master to sit down. This was his special table and he appeared to be there right now.

The guild master himself was a strange looking creature. He was a large lion like humanoid. His fur was snow white and was tied in dreadlocks in the back and tied underneath his chin. His hands were possessed five fingers fingers tipped with razor sharp talons. He had only one piercing blue eye; the other was covered with a eye patch. His legs and possessed strong feet with five toes and talons. Perfect for jumping onto unsuspecting prey. His legs, arms, and shoulders were covered in leather armor, and his left gauntlet possessed a wicked two bladed razor.

"Hmm," the guild master hummed as he took a bite out of the thick slab of meat on his plate, "Ah, its always tastes better when you kill it yourself."

"Excuse me guild master, Rengar." A proper voice said.

Sighing, the cat like being turned his head to see Cho'Gath, the resident Nihil standing at his table. And it appeared that he had grown. Cho'Gath was known for his ability to grow and escape death by devouring and growing. He was also one of the best hunters in the entire guild.

Rengar took another bite out his meat.

"What is it Cho?" he asked, not showing any interest in the insect like creature.

Cho turned his head to the door. His large yellow eyes watched as the other member went about their business. The creature sighed and turned back to his guild master.

"Did you hear the rumor about the black dragon?" he asked.

Rengar stopped eating and turned to face Cho. The red creature saw a gleam of ambition in the guild master's eyes. It was the look he typically got when he was about to go on the hunt, or found a opponent worth enough to become his next trophy. There was a reason why he was the leader of the guild. His predator instincts were unmatched.

"Yes," Rengar answered with a nod, "What about it?"

Narrowing his eyes Cho leaned forward so that no one else would hear what he was about to say. This needed to be kept between him and Rengar.

"Well, its just that the dragon was last seen flying over the Nihil Village. I-I just want to make sure that everyone is okay." he stated.

Sighing, Rengar picked up his cup and took a drink.

"So, you want to go back just to make sure everyone is okay. Am I right?"

Cho'Gath nodded making Rengar sigh. He put his cup down and took another bite of his meat reducing to roughly half of what it use to be.

"Cho," the guild master breathed, "I know that you're worried about your village and your clan. I know what it feels like to leave your clan, but you took a job and now you have to finish it. I can't allow you to do it when no one else has."

Cho bowed his head sadly, but nodded in understanding nonetheless. That was true, no one ever abandoned their job, unless they died of course. Cho knew it would set a bad example, but that didn't do anything to subside the heavy feeling in his heart.

"Alright, I understand." He said and turned to leave.

"_I have a bad feeling."_

Suddenly the door flung open, everyone in the room instantly turned to see a group of figures standing in the the door way. There had had to be at least six of them; three girls and three guys. They were all young, the oldest being no more than eighteen years old. They were all dress pretty differently, while the majority of them wore armor, two of them were easy to pick out from the group. The shortest one stepped forward, his face was covered by a mask.

"Is Cho'Gath here?" he asked in a monotone, with his eyes straight ahead with laser focus.

The room was silent. Who were these newcomers? Where did they come from? They weren't dressed casually enough to be locals, but they weren't too out of placed that they didn't fit in. If they had been inside the guild the entire time no one would have noticed them.

Narrowing his eyes, Cho'Gath glanced at Rengar, who hadn't even looked up from his meat.

"Cho," Rengar breathed looking up to give the insect like being a stern look. "Who are these people? Do you know them?"

Sighing, Cho turned back to look at the group closely. Yes, it did seem like he recognized a few of them. His large yellow, glowing eyes moved between with spider like dexterity. He recognized the one with the white hair as Slan: the daughter of one of the village elders. He also remembered seeing the other four when they were smaller. But he didn't remember one of them. He didn't remember the masked boy.

"_**Strange," **_Cho thought, **_"I've never seen that boy before, but he bears the mark of the Nihil. So. . .does this mean he is one of us? He's so. . .different."_**

Turning to face Rengar's stern look, Cho lifted his head up and puffed his chest out, like a male peacock would to attract a mate.

"**I know most of them, but there is one I don't. I don't remember ever seeing the smallest one, the one with the mask, sir."**

Rengar nodded, raised his hand, and snapped. The guild master looked at the group with his slitted pupils and made a gesture for them to come closer, which the did quickly. The group walked up the isle of tables, ignoring the looks of interest, confusion, and occasionally hunger they were receiving from the guild members. The shortest one, the one in front, kept his eyes focused and straight. He completely disregarding the looks he was receiving from the members. Noticing this Rengar scratched his chin.

"_Interesting."_

The group stopped right next to his table. Rengar turned to Cho briefly before turning back to the group. He examined them all closely, but the one he was really interested in was the one standing in front of the others. He carried himself a lot better than the other ones did. He had a spring to his step, that could be described as noticeable, yet not too flashy.

"What is your name boy?" Rengar asked.

The masked boy sighed making his party visibly flinched. Cho and Rengar exchanged looks before looking at the boy once again.

"My name is Femto." The boy answered, looking Rengar straight in his eyes. "And these are my companions: Slan, Carter, Sigmund, Uriel, and Elise."

Cho nodded. These were the exact same kids he knew. He still didn't remember Femto though. The masked boy seemed to allude is memory. It was strange, however, Femto seemed oddly familiar but yet completely foreign at the exact same time. Looking at him was like trying to find the picture within the picture, or trying to find the true meaning of a complex poem.

"_**Where have I seen him before?" **_The sound of Rengar's voice interrupted Cho's thoughts. The beast turned to see that everyone, even the newcomers were all looking at him. The beast shifted uncomfortably.

"**I hear that you're looking for Cho'Gath," **he said earning a nod from the group. Cho' smiled revealing his razor sharp teeth. **"Well you found him."**

Femto's eyes widened slightly. His body froze and didn't move. He just stared at Cho, making the large creature shift uncomfortably once more. His companions noticed this and Slan leaned forward and whispered.

"Femto, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Femto suddenly collapsed holding his head in pain all the while. Slan and the other insantly dropped to check on the welfare of their companion. Cho'Gath and Rengar looked at each other with interest before checking back with the group.

"_It hurts! It hurts!" _Femto mentally writhed as a intense pain filled his head. It could barely see anything, and his vision was reduced to a mere blur. He could feel hot tears squeezing out his eyes as his face burned red. The pain in his head grew more intense, it felt as if a elephant was sitting on his head.

"_Remember," _A voice said. _"Remember. . .who you are."_

Suddenly visions filled Femto's mind and eyes, it felt like he was there experiencing it. The fact that the visions were coming in from a first person point of view enhanced this effect. The visions were showing him. . .Cho. But it was different. Instead a clean, crisp outfit the gentlemanly creature was wearing, he was wearing a ragged version, and he kept saying. . .Link.

"Link." Femto repeated as the pain subsided and his vision returned.

Titling his head to the side, Cho leaned forward. Did he just say Link? Funny, he use to know a guy named Link. A poor fellow who likely died inside of Dante's prison. But that happened over fifteen years ago, Link still couldn't be alive. . .could he?

"**Link?" **Cho repeated.

Femto got to his feet with some aid from Slan, and looked at Cho right in his eyes. The beast's eyes widened when he noticed the masked boy's eye color. They were as red as rubies and possessed slits, just like Link did.

"_**Im-Impossible! I-It can't be." **_

Cho developed a serious look on his face as he stood over the group. His large size allowed him to loom over them like a tree. He spoke firmly as he looked at them all in general, but more towards Femto in particular.

"**What happened to Zodd?"**

Femto looked away, refusing to look at the creature. Cho's heart. . .hearts sank. This was obviously a bad sign.

"He. . .he's dead." Femto said.

Cho gasped and bowed his head. Rengar did the same out of out respect.

"**How did he die?" **Cho asked

Sighing, Femto replied, "A black dragon killed him."

Cho's eyes widened and he turned to Rengar, who was hiding his true reaction with an icy exterior. The guild master sighed and got up to reveal he stood over a foot taller than Femto. He looked down at the masked boy with interest.

"So, I'm assuming you want to join League?" He asked, "If you do, than you should really speak to me instead of Cho."

Femto looked up at the lion creature. Rengar smirked when the boy looked back dauntlessly. He was completely unafraid of him, and that wasn't a easy feat. The legend of Rengar's hunting skills were legendary, far surpassing that of another hunter in either world. A normal person would have quaked before him, trembling in fear, and begging for his life. But not this time.

"_Interesting."_

"I don't know what is best for the rest of the Nihil," Femto said folding his heads, breaking eye contact with Rengar. "But what I do know is that Zodd told me find you before he died, and I plan on keeping it."

His group nodded in agreement. Rengar glowered and turned to Cho'Gath who was giving him one of those threatening yet pleading looks. He was a monster after all. He needed to sound threatening in someway and sometimes he did it indirectly

Sighing, Rengar held up his hand, "Fine, but you must prove your worth."

"Fine."

"Alright. I want you to go into the desert and either capture or kill or a Great Jaggi and a Qurupeco. I think even whelps you can manage this. Besides, the creatures in Sloth Country and notoriously weaker than monsters of other regions." Rengar said before disappearing up the stairs.

Cho watched the guild master ascend before turning back the group

"**I would be careful if I were you." **Cho warned with a stern look on his face, **"He made another recruit do this and it ended with the poor fellow dying."**

The group nodded before Slan spoke up.

"What can a Qurupeco do?"

"**A Qurupeco is a type of Bird Wyvern. It is renowned for its ability to mimic the calls of other monsters, summoning them to its aid as a result. They are found in both the desert, which is located in the west, and the flooded forest which is to the east." **Cho explained.

Femto turned and folded his arms.

"So, we'll have to take that out first. In other words we need something to draw it out in the open, so it doesn't use its meat puppets to distract us." He held a hand up to his chin, "But what?"

Suddenly he turned to Sigmund who had taken a swig of whatever one of the hunters was drinking. Whatever it was it appeared to be strong, since he was red faced and his eyes were already bloodshot. Noticing the looks he was getting, Sigmund turned to the group with a clueless look on his face.

"What? I'm not drunk I swear."

* * *

The hot desert sun beat down its warm rays down relentlessly upon the land below. The hot sands shifted in the unnamed desert. Why was it unnamed? The ruler of sloth country was too lazy to name it, go figure. Among one of the more passable, and slightly vegetated areas stood a pole with a man tied to it. The man squirmed.

"Seriously Femto!" He shouted desperately, "This isn't cool man! Seriously untie me!"

Behind a nearby rock, Sigmund's comrades sat in waiting for the Qurupeco to show up. They had all agreed that Sigmund should be bait since he was the dumbest of the group. It was nothing personal but if it came down to it they wouldn't want a dumb person being the last of entire clan. Although, just because that was true didn't mean that Sigmund didn't put up a struggle.

Worming against the ropes binding him Sigmund started to show.

"HELP ME! THEY'RE USING ME AS BAIT!" he shouted.

Femto, who had been sitting on a log, sighed. Sigmund had been screaming bloody murder for the last hour now, no wonder the Qurupeco hadn't show up. All of his screaming was probably scaring it away. He was actually screaming to much they had to rub his body with meat with the hope that the Qurupeco would smell it..

"Sigmund," Femto called. The terrified teen turned. "If you don't shut up you're going to attack a Diablos."

Sigmund gulped making Slan smirk.

"D-Diablos?" He asked, his voice dry.

The masked boy nodded.

"Yes. You know the terrifying, horned, burrowing monster that likes to live in deserts. I bet you didn't know that they're attached to sound."

Sigmund shook his head quickly. No he didn't know that. Femto cleared his throat hinting he was about to continue speaking. In the back Slan smirked.

"Well, if you keep up that shouting a Diablos will show up sooner or later." Femto said coldly. "And if that were to happen, we're leaving you here."

Gasping, Sigmund turned his head towards the group with a pleading look. His dark eyes sparkled like gems in the intense light of the sun.

"Yo-you wouldn't," he stated weakly and shakily.

"Try us."

Gulping, the restrained warrior nodded his head and stopped his shouting. After a few moments the sound of flapping wings caught their attention. The group instantly went into their designated hiding spots and waited. Sigmund looked up just before a large figure dropped to the ground.

"_Oh no."_

Sigmund looked to where the figure had landed and gulped. There, only a few feet away, stood a large bird like creature. It stood right up and posses a paired pair of wings webbed with yellow membrane, and long slender legs. It was brightly covered like an exotic bird, and had both bird-like and reptile-like traits. It's beak was a bright crimson as was the red sack right below. This was definitely an Qurupeco.

"Oh shit," Sigmund swore in a murmur.

The creature titled it's head to the side like it heard him. The creature approached slowly, opened it's mouth, and blasted into Sigmund's face. He must have smelled the meat.

"Well, it was nice life. . .kinda." He muttered closing his eyes and accepting his fate.

Suddenly a loud crash met his ears. Sigmund's eyes shot open to reveal and instantly looked down, where he saw a large hole with the disoriented Qurupeco lying in it. Sigmund turned to see the side to see his comrades coming towards him.

"Well," Femto said looking down into to the hole. "My plan worked like a charm."

"Wh-what?" Sigmund asked as the others untied him. Femto looked at the teen plainly.

"You were never really in any real danger. I had planted traps exactly ten feet away from the pole, so if if he got within ten feet of you, it was going to fall into my trap."

Uriel looked down at the captured beast and shook his head, "He has wings. I'm pretty sure he can just fly out of there."

Femto turned to Elise, the archer of the group, and said, "Elise, if you please."

With a nod, the archer drew her bow, fitted it with an arrow, pulled it back, and let it loose. The arrow hissed through the air before hitting its mark. The Qurupeco wobbled a bit, as it tried to keep its balance but eventually it fell forward and didn't get back up.

"Tranquilizer arrow." Elise said holding up a arrow with a needle at the end.

Sigmund narrowed his eyes and nodded before another roar echoed through the area. The group turned to the opening of the dry area to see large creature, accompanied by smaller similar creatures. It was easily the same size than the Qurupeco, but much longer in width. It's body was a pale purple with distinguish tinges of orange around parts of its body. It's arms were tipped with wicked, curved claws perfect for separating flesh from bone. It's toes followed this pattern and were also curved but to a much greater degrees. The creature looked at group hungrily with it's red eyes as the frill surrounding it's neck fanned back and forth.

Sighing, Femto turned his back on the beast, "Well, I wasn't expecting the Great Jaggi for another three seconds. But no matter."

The beast reared is head back and started to emit these sounds that could best be described as short, chocking, hissing sounds. The smaller creatures around it; identified as the lesser Jaggi and the female, Jaggia mimicked the sound. Sigmund leaned over to Uriel.

"What are they doing?" he asked in a whisper.

Groaning, Uriel turned to give his brother in arms a glare.

"Femto would know more about this than me," Uriel said honestly, "But my best guess is that they're picking out their target. We're too strong to fight head on. They'll probably try and separate us and try to pick us off."

Uriel stopped and his eyes drifted towards Femto.

"But if I know Femto he has a plan."

The carnivorous monsters roared as group of Jaggis made their way to the the back of the group, while two more groups did the same on the side. The group was now completely surrounding from all sides, enclosed in a macabre circle. The group went into their defensive stances as the creatures started to move closer to them.

"Well, this fucking sucks." Uriel said earning him a slap on the back of the head by Elise.

"Language." She scolded calmly.

Uriel shot the archer a glare before taking a glance at Femto; who was standing like a statue, his eyes focused on the ground only a few feet away from the Great Jaggi's feet. His eyes narrowed when he saw this.

"_What is he planning? Whatever it is I hope it can get us out of this." _Uriel's eyes shifted to the sides to see the Jaggis and Jaggia approaching, _"If it doesn't, were fucking screwed."_

Femto's eyes were glued to the ground only a few feet away from the Great Jaggi. His eyes would narrow whenever the alpha monster would take a step forward. He could feel his brow twitching from underneath his mask, which was rare occurrence, and only did so when he was extremely annoyed. Any sort of movement underneath his mask was rare and almost unheard of.

"_Just a little closer."_

The Jaggi roared and jumped forward, the group braced themselves as smaller creatures followed suit. They leaped forward and the sound of thumping was expected to sound through the air—But it didn't. Instead a loud a crash emanated, the group relaxed when they saw large pits spawn under the landing points of the creatures.

Sighing, Femto turned to Elise and gestured lazily with his hand.

"Elise, if you would."

The archer nodded and gave the Great Jaggi the same treatment she gave the Qurupeco. She readied her bow and released striking the creature in the neck. The creature staggered a bit before falling on its side and not didn't get back up.

Everyone relaxed a bit and allowed a sigh of relief, even Femto. Now all the group needed to do was figure out a way to get those large monsters out of the pits, and another way to get them into back to Red River. They all sighed when this problem entered their minds. It was going to be a long day.

"Well. . .this sucks."

"Shut up Sigmund."

"Can it Uriel."

"How delicious."

"Not now Slan."

* * *

The red light of the sky started to darken as evening approached. It had just been noon about six hours ago, but now the day was coming to an end. Oh, how time flies when you're having fun. However, the last six hours weren't fun for Femto and his team. They had successfully captured the monsters but took hours to get them out of the hole and even more to transport them into town. The group was now sweaty, tired, and cramping up.

The two monster laid unconscious, held down on two carts with thick, heavy chains as Rengar inspected them. As the guild master did this the group felt their hearts skip a few beats.

"_What happens if he doesn't like what he sees. Ah, fuck it. Who needs this bitch ass furball anyways?" _Uriel thought cynically.

"_What is taking to long? I shot them both in tender spots, but my tranquilizer arrows are designed to leave tiny marks." _Elise pondered before remembered when she was younger and had botched these things frequently. In fact back then she was taking remedial hunting lessons. _"I need to practice more."_

Sigmund's eyebrow twitched whenever Rengar would shake his head disapprovingly when he saw a 'imperfection' on the bodies. After being tied to a pole and used as live bait, just to have what you worked for dismissed like it was an inconvenience as disgusting.

"_What the hell is he shaking his head for?!" _Sigmund thought as a vein popped out of his head. _"I bet he wouldn't be shaking his head, if **HE **was used as live bait. I swear to god I'm going to kill him if he sends us away."_

Slan, who had picked up on the emotion turmoil occurring around her, smirked. She could tell that her comrades were stressing about this. She could see their insecurities, fears, and anger seep out of them like a virus. Slan, instinctively, licked her lips. All of this emotional turmoil caused her great delight.

"_Delicious, I always love it when suffering and despair occur around me. It sustains me like a sweet wine; the very incarnation of life itself." _She thought sadistically. _"Hmm, I won't need to eat for a couple days at the rate this is going."_

The female demon's eyes shifted to the side to see a expressionless Femto standing completely still, not showing any ounce of emotion as usual. But something was different this time. Slan's lips twitched into a smile when she felt the residue of pride emanating from him.

"_Ah I see." _Thought Slan, simplistically.

Femto watched carefully as Rengar inspected the sleeping creatures. His red eyes followed every moment, every reaction, even the slightest twitch was followed with laser point focus. He didn't blink at all as he did this either. It was like he was taking pictures with his eyes.

"_We did as he asked. He said to capture a Great Jaggi and Qurupeco. He never said anything on the conditions he wanted them in. Although," _ Femto turned to see how his group was reacting. His eyes narrowed, _"It seems that my team was forgotten that one truth."_

Suddenly Rengar stopped his inspection. He had seen enough an now it was time to give the whelps the news. His single blue eye swept from side to side as he studied each of the whelps. He could tell that each one had their own distinct. . .style, for a lack of better words. They were so different, yet they worked so well. It was a common rule in nature that opposites attract. Even then Rengar felt like playing with them.

"Well, you completed the task I gave you." He said with praise. He had to restrain himself from smirking when he saw their faces light up.

"_This is going to be way too easy." _

Rengar raised his hand to reveal his clawed fingers. He pointed at Sigmund, who was just about to bust a vein.

"I do have some concerns I would like to express." He said crushing everyone's hopes, except Sigmund's, who was still glaring daggers at the guild master.

"My first complain is that both of these creatures have marks from the tranquilizer arrows." Rengar said pointing to a sizable puncture wound on the Great Jaggi's neck. "While small in size, it's certainly a notable wound, don't you think?"

Elise scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed of her short comings. Elise maybe the most conservative member of the group but even that wasn't enough to overcome her over sensitivity. She couldn't forgive herself for a mistake she made.

Rengar then turned his attention to the Qurupeco, and pointed at it's wings.

"It also seems that the flints on the Qurupeco have been damaged." He pointed out. The group looked to see that the flints on the monster's wings were in fact cracked. They all turned to glare at Sigmund.

"SIGMUND!"

Said Nihil laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I might have dropped it a few times on the trip here." He offered nervously. "No harm no foul, right?"

They just glared at him. Rengar cleared his throat to got their attention once more. The lion like creature folded his arms and closed his eye. He wore a stern look on his face even though he was laughing with delight like a child who had just been given candy, on the inside.

"_Well that was fun."_

A lone sigh emanated from the group. Rengar's eyes narrowed when Femto stepped forward. It was always this kid. This kid was the most interesting out of the group. And the funny part was-he couldn't figure out why.

"Be that as it may Mr. Rengar, it does not change the fact we completed your task." Femto said, "You said that we needed to capture a Great Jaggi and a Qurupeco and we did that. At no point did you specify how you wanted them when we brought them back."

Rengar narrowed his eyes sharply, "What's your point?"

Sighing, Femto pulled out his sword and shield. He examined the blade and shield, taking in every detail.

"My point is Mr. Rengar, is that we completed your task as you asked. You just 'decided' to add these additional details. My best guess is that you're totally fucking with us right now."

Sigmund hissed.

"This bitch."

Rengar shot Sigmund a questioning look before turning back to Femto. They exchanged cold looks before Rengar couldn't take it anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright you got me." He admitted. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a bully."

Everyone sweatdropped at his statement.

"Welcome to the guild, whelps."

* * *

**Five years later**

The peace in the forest just outside of Red River was disturbed as the sound of feet thundered through it. Upon closer inspection one would see two men and a woman running through the land, chasing after a moving flower running on the back of a expanding trail of displaced earth.

Snorting all the while Uriel tried to keep pace with the rapidly moving trail of earth.

"Dammit!" He cursed when he nearly tripped over a log, "We always get the shit jobs I swear."

The trio jumped over a fallen tree, only to duck under a large branch that followed. They scrambled as they chased after the flower no matter where it went. The trio battered through the foliage as best as they could before they spotted a large black wall surrounding the forest.

Uriel snorted loudly, "It's about damn time." He said as he came to a stop.

"Do you ever shut up Uriel?" Elise asked, clearly annoyed by her comrades constant bitching and complaining. "All you do is bitch and moan."

The final person stopped and turned to the side to look at his comrades, "We've done our job, now we can just see if Femto and Slan can do theirs."

All three of them nodded. They carried the torch this far, and now it was up to their comrades to cash in on the deal.

The flower sped towards the looming black wall like a freight train, seemingly unaware of the black monolith ahead. Faster and faster the flower moved towards the wall, as the possibility of collision grew and grew.

Then suddenly with a loud boom the flower collided with the wall, stopping dead in it's tracks as a result.

"How painful," a voice said.

Upon looking up one would see a woman flying just over the wall with her legs crossed and a smirk playing at her lips. Slan licked her lips when she felt the feeling of pain radiate from the flower, it made her body warm with pleasure. The feeling of delight swelled in her heart when the flower collided with the thick wall.

"All right. Femto, darling, you're up."

The wall right in front of the flower began to crumble. That portion of the wall suddenly crumbled into the heap, becoming a pile of black puzzle pieces on the ground. A few moments later a masked figure stepped over the pile. His white hair hung like vines over his mask, and his red eyes could be seen shining through.

"Alright, get ready." Femto said taking a round object out of his hand tossed it towards the flower just when a sonic sound emitted.

The flower began to scream and writhe violent as the sound emanated. Femto and Slan were soon joined by Elise, Sigmund, and Elise as the flower suddenly shrank back into the ground. The group reached for their weapons: Femto drew his sword and shield, Elise readied her bow, Uriel drew his great sword, and Sigmund readied his war hammer. The group waited.

"When is it going to show up?" Sigmund asked quite childishly.

Groaning, Uriel turned to his brother in arms with a scowl.

"When it gets here obviously." He snapped. "Jeez, use that damn head of yours and think for once."

Elise groaned, but didn't take her eye or bow off of the place were the flower was.

"Shut up Uriel." She said snidely. "I'd rather have a stupid teammate that one that bitches and berates his teammates, like you do." She finished with a glare out of the corner of her eye.

Scoffing, Uriel turned back to the hole in the ground. "Whatever."

Suddenly the ground began to rumbled and shake like an earthquake was occurring. Elise nearly lost her balance due to all of the shaking, but was kept with a sturdy hand courtesy of Uriel, much to the archer's ire. A few moments later the rumbling stopped.

Sigmund arched an eyebrow. This was possibly the most anticlimactic part of his entire life, or at least his entire day. He was just getting to ask if that was suppose to happen when a large creature burst out of the ground. The ground started to shake again as the creature reached at least twenty feet in the air.

"There he is." Femto said as plain as day, like this didn't surprise him.

Slan chuckled a bit, "He's gotten big, don't you think?"

The creature itself was worm like but possessed a circular mouth filled with countless rows of sharp teeth. It's body was brown with spots of green, with the sediment and grass patches clinging to it's slimy skin, including a flower on top of it's head.

The creature roared and the group sighed.

"I hate my life." Said Uriel.

"I hate your life too." Elise retorted.

The creature struck down towards Elise, who jumped out of the way. The creature smacked into the ground before quickly disappearing down beneath it. The group braced themselves for what was was going to happen.

Suddenly the group underneath Uriel's feet began to shake, and he rolled out of the way. Right after the creature resurfaced and swept it's long body towards the ground, who quickly rolled out of the way. Elise readied her bow and shot arrows. The arrows hissed through the air before sinking into the slimy flesh of the worm, making it roar with pain.

"Hmm," Femto ran forward towards the pained worm and stabbed forward into it's body. The worm screeched.

Uriel was just about to join the action when the worm suddenly lashing out, striking him, and sending him flying into the air before painfully smacking into a tree. The worm turned it's attention to Sigmund and made an attempt to do the same to Sigmund, but he saw it coming. He raised his hammer and swung, striking the beast's soft, slimy body causing it to sickeningly ripple as a result.

The beast threw it's head back and roared. Femto spun on his head to face Elise.

"Shoot him quickly."

Elise nodded and pulled out a special arrow. She aimed her bow, pulled back the string, and released. The arrow whistled through the air before sinking into the worm's side. When the arrow connected all the hunters ran and took cover behind sturdy structures, which would be rocks and trees in this case.

A few moments later the worm suddenly exploded which left a huge hole in the side. The worm writhed like an actual worm on the hook. Blood poured out of the wound like a river and came down to the earth like rain. The worm fell the side and didn't get back up again.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Sigmund said coming out of his cover.

The other followed suit and came out of their cover as well. They all gathered around the worm as Femto plucked the flower out of the worm's head.

"Alright, mission complete."

* * *

The bright light of the red Inferno sky shined over the city of Driften in Sloth Country. Unlike Red River, Driften was a bustling city where no one had time to stop and talk to each other. It was a place that was known for it's advance economy and superior infrastructure, it was also home to the wealthier part of the Sloth Country.

At the moment a group of people were assembled outside Blandelli manor, home to Lord Blandelli and his daughter, Lord Blandelli's daughter. Said lord was speaking to the group and carried himself professionally like any noble would.

"Very well done." Praised Lord Blandelli, with a low smile. "I'm always impressed with the League's work."

Rolling, his eyes Uriel looked away from the wealthy man with disdain. He never liked the wealthy. They always thought they were better than everyone else, even if they were worse. The common people didn't suffer from a disease of nobility, however. They weren't that arrogant.

"Whatever, just give us our money and be done with it." Uriel said bitterly earning him a elbow to the ribs courtesy of Elise.

"Shut up Uriel."

Femto shot Uriel a sharp glare before turning back to the wealthy noble. He bowed his head slightly before speaking.

"Please forgive my asshole teammate. He can be a dick at times." Femto stated bluntly.

Elise nodded and Uriel scoffed. They shot each other glares before folding their arms and turning away from each other. Noticing this the rest of the group had mixed reactions: Femto rolled his eyes, Slan licked her lips and smirked, and Sigmund—Sigmund just stood there confused.

"_Such idiots." _Femto hissed mentally.

"_Yes, yes. They'll be in each others pants soon enough." _Slan stated as she slid a hand down to her wetting southern region and closer her eyes. She emitted a soft moan when she pushed a finger inside of her womanhood. _"Ah, ah, yes."_

Arching an eyebrow, Femto and Lord Blandelli looked at the moaning demon who seemed to be unaware of their staring.

"_Really? Right now, Slan? Of all times?" _

"_Oh my," _Lord Blandelli thought, not really sure what to think.

Clearing his throat, Femto gained the lord's attention. He handed the noble the flower that had been acquired from the worm's head, and sighed.

"Well this is embarrassing," Said Femto disparagingly, "Although, Uriel was right. I would like our reward now."

The lord nodded, reached inside his pockets, and pulled out a large sack. He tossed it to the masked boy who caught it will a single hand. He jiggled the sack to make sure it sounded like the amount they were owned. Lord Blandelli rolled his eyes at this stalling.

"_How annoying." _

Femto opened the sack up and pulled a silver object resembling a silver fang. The currency of Inferno was divided into, two forms: the first was carried by commoners and came in gold, silver and bronze forms. The second were called Orichalum and were only used by the nobles.

"Hmm," Femto hummed.

Lord Blandelli scowled at the boy impatiently.

"What is it now?"

Femto looked up.

"Silver? You said this job would pay gold. You said the reward was 750 gold fangs. You gave us 750 silver fangs."

Lord Blandelli scoffed. How dare this peasant talk to him like that. He was Lord Blandelli the owner of countless markets in Sloth Country. He was respected and feared by all. And yet, this. . .commoner talked to him like they were equals.

"Don't you dare talk down to me." Blandelli snapped.

"No. We made a deal, we fulfilled our part of the bargain. Now you have to pay up."

"Make me."

Femto eyes narrowed before he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the lord by his collar. The noble's face twisted in disgust when he was touched by filthy hands. But his expression soon shifted to one of fear when he saw the cold, blank look in the masked boy's red eyes. They were as empty as the void themselves, and as cold as first snows of winter. It was the look of a seasoned killer.

"_What. . .what is this?" _

Lord Blandelli suddenly felt his feet lift of the ground. He looked down to see his feet hovering a few inches off of the ground. He looked back up to face Femto's icy glare.

"You _will _pay the full amount." Femto demanded. "You _won't _tell anyone what happened to day. My teammates busted their asses looking for the stupid flower for your spoiled, snot nosed brat daughter. You're lucky I don't kill you." He finished without blinking.

Lord Blandelli gulped and nodded. Femto released him and turned his back to the noble.

"Good, now get to it."

* * *

The wall was aligned with torches that provided the source of light in the room. But they had nothing to show despite their efforts. The only thing the light shined on that was worth nothing was the large dome in the middle of the room. In fact, the dome was the only object in the entire room. The doom emanated a light blue color colored with an rainbow aura. The colors sparkled like stars in the night sky. It was all so beautiful.

"**How annoying." **A voice said.

Upon closer inspection one would have noticed the large figure sitting in the middle of the dome. The figure was very dog-like and was in fact a dog—a black do with shining red eyes. The door had pointed ears standing straight up, midnight black fur, and stood as tall as a cow on it's hind legs.

No would have guessed this was actually Brone; the Keeper of Hell.

"_**Jeez, a guy can't close his eyes for two seconds without going somewhere."**_

The sound of a door opening caught his attention. He slowly turned to the side but his vision was obscured by the mass of shadows. His eyes narrowed when he heard footsteps. But something was off. The footsteps were heavy, and clicked as if the wearer was wearing metal shoes.

"_**Horseshoes?" **_

A few seconds later a figure came walking out of the shadows. Brone leered as beast as he could with his new found jowls. The figure was a pony; a special kind of pony. It was female horse he could tell that. Her coat was as white and as pure as snow. Her eyes were a light purple which sparkled in the light of the torches. Her mane was divided into the colors of purple, pink, green, and blue. She possessed a crown and a necklace with a sun shaped mark on her rear. Unlike most ponies she possessed a unicorn horn and the wings of the pegasus.

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Celestia." **Brone mocked before shifting his position to a lying one. **"Now, what do you want form me?"**

Brone smirked we her eyes narrowed into a glare. He knew that Celestia wasn't one that was easily angered. So making her angry was a win in his book.

"I want you to undo what you did." She said trying to keep her composure. But Brone could sense the

anger inside of her.

The deity sighed.

"**Aw, now why would I do that? That would just spoil the fun for everyone, including myself." **

"So you're not going to undo it then?"

"**Of course not, Thunder Thighs."**

Celestia groaned, but her will remained strong. She glared fiercely at the now dog-like entity. Brone noticed this and smirked.

"_**Such easy prey."** _

"**Why so serious sweetheart? No one is going to get hurt, I least I think no one will." **Said Brone with a shrug. **"Why can't you just let things be?"**

"Because whenever you're involved things _always _go wrong." Celestia stated knowingly. "Your so called 'ideas' and 'fun' threaten the balance of the entire world."

"**Pfft," **Brone scoffed, **"You said the same thing about Discord, and his fun wasn't really dangerous. . .at least no directly. He was more of trickster."**

Celestia rolled her eyes. "There is a difference between fun and what you do."

"**Please elaborate,"**

"Your_ fun _is actually dangerous to everyone else. You willingly put others at risk for your own entertainment. It may seem fun to you, but you clearly incapable of seeing the consequences of your actions." She explained.

Brone raised a paw to stroke his chin. She did make a point. He did put others in harm's way just to entertain himself. He wasn't exactly known for being a nice guy, nor was he a bad guy. He as just. . . himself—he was Brone.

"**Your point?"**

Celestia's look turned serious.

"I'm going to ask one more time." She said threateningly. "Where is my sister?"

"**I'm not telling, but I can tell you she's in a lot safer place than you are at the moment." **

"Don't be foolish. Not even your power can pierce through this barrier on the first try?"

He smirked.

"**Barrier's exist to be broken." **

Celestia snorted as he horn glowed golden. She was getting ready to use her magic on the dog in front of her. Brone, however, was underwhelmed. He practically yawned as she fired a beam towards him, and fell asleep when the beam pierced his heart. Drops of black blood dripped to the floor.

"**You cannot harm me, sweetheart." **Brone said. **"I was made for this."**

Celestia stopped her beam and looked down to see a few drops of black blood on the floor. Her eyes went as wide as saucers when the blood started to bubble like acid and actually join together. Brone smirked when he saw her reaction and began to whistle a both watched as the bubbling mass began to contort until it grew the size of a person on their knees.

"_What. . .what is this?" _

The bubbling stopped and the mass had started to smooth over to become shiny. This smooth layer soon gained the texture and color of skin. After only a few moments a full figure had formed. The black blood then suddenly shot towards the dome like a bullet out of a gun. Celestia eye's widened to the the sizeof saucers as the dome was shattered like glass by the force of the blood.

_"H-how?"_

Brone smirked and stepped forward towards the shocked pony. He went into a crouching stance and approached her menacingly. Celestia, instinctively, took steps back.

**"Like I said. Barriers are made to be broken."**

Brone's body suddenly began to to dissolve into shadows. His manically laughter could be hard as he turned into a swarm of spinning shadows.

**"This isn't over."**

At the palace of Sloth palace, all was quite, as usual. This wasn't surprising since the personification of sloth, Belphegor slept about almost all day, only waking up to eat and completely neglected the need to bathe. So, someone needed to do this for her. As such, Belphegor was assigned the only daughter of Fenrir Grey-Bastille; Yuma Grey, as a personal handmaiden. While Yuma alternated between the sisters year round, she spent most of her time with Belphegor.

At the moment Belphegor was sleeping, as usual, in her bed, which was a mess. The sheets were severely wrinkled and folded, and in a disheveled state. The pillows, however, were in the same condition they were before when the bed as actually made. The demon snored softly as she pulled her soft, silky white sheets up on her body.

"Ah," She moaned.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which was followed by a voice.

"Bel? Bel, are you awake?" A feminine voice said.

"Hn."

There was sigh.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

The sound of the knob turning was soon emanated and the door opened to reveal a young woman-a young woman with blue wolf ears. She was slender and sort, not possessing any noticeable fat or muscle on her body. She stood 5'5, had breast length, silky, blue hair, deep purple eyes, and pale skin. Her face was young and beautiful, and her body was curvy and seductive. She wore an maid's outfit very similar to the one her mother wears which means her ample bust was in plain view for everyone to see. This was Yuma Grey.

Yuma sighed.

"Oh, Bel, why do you have to sleep all day? Can't you even bathe yourself?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

Suddenly Belphegor climbed out of bed. Yuma arched an eyebrow when the demon walked towards her with her eyes closed. Yuma could tell she was still sleeping due to the fact she was still snoring, her eyes were closed, and a bit of drool as rolling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Sleepwalking." The wolf eared maiden said plainly.

Belphegor's hand suddenly raised and moved towards Yuma. The wolf demon blushed and looked down to see Belphegor's hand squeezing her left breast. Yuma sighed. This happened quite a bit when Belphegor sleepwalked which was a common occurrence in fact, that is how she got must of her work done is by sleepwalking. Although, it seemed that that Belphegor never remember what she did while she was sleepwalking. This fact was reinforced by the fact that Belphegor didn't remember anything when she woke up.

"Stop it." Yuma said gently taking Belphegor's wrist and attempted to pull it off of her breast, but it didn't budge.

**"Hmm."**

Yuma's eyes widened with horror. She recognized that hum anywhere. She slowly turned back to see that her guess was correct. In the doorway stood her twin brother Cyrus, watching the two, with a glassy look in his eyes. Yuma silently crused and gulped. There was no way that Cyrus was going to let her live this down. He was like that.

"Um, it isn't what it looks like." Yuma tried.

Cyrus held up a hand to stop her.

**"I didn't ask. I didn't see a thing. Let's just forget it and move on with our lives." **He said.

Yuma looked flabbergausted.

"Cyrus. . .are you okay?"

Her brother shrugged.

**"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"**

"It's just. . .nothing."

Cyrus groaned, turned, and walked down the hallway before disappearing down it. When he left Yuma sweatdropped.

"Well, that was awkward."

* * *

Well, I had to cut a bit of what I wanted to put in this chapter for a variety of different reasons

**READ THIS- Go to this website and sign the petition .gov/petition/stop-cas-copyright-alert-system/KjBZN4mV.**

**We are so close to the goal, and we only have two days left to sign it. So, sign it. Tell your friends, parents, grandparents, trolls, tryhards, AFKers whoever, to sign it. **

**Thank you.**

Also allow me to just say good luck to Lucas Bane. I hope everything goes well for you.

**There are ANs this chapter**

**1.) The White Wolf has been rewritten and is now called Dog Days, so go check that story out and review it if you can.**

**2.) Yes, this Rengar is the same Rengar that Ryze mentioned earlier.**

**3.) The name League is part of the name of the game were Ryze and Rengar are from: League of Legends.**

**4.) League of League champions are hard to describe since they don't have a possess pre-written or professional descriptions.**

**5.) There are pictures of what these characters look like on my profile. Rufina, The Great Jaggi, and Qurupeco have all been added.**

**6.) Uriel, Femto, Slan, Sigmund, and Elise will get 'Character Cards' next chapter that will show their designated role, strengths, weapon of choice, and position in the group.**

**7.) Yuma and Fenrir wear the maid's outfits because when I created them, I didn't have an idea of what I wanted them to wear. So I just picked something that reflects their position. Cyrus and Cyvrus already have a predetermined outfit.**

**8.) The Senran Kagura, isn't bad, it's pretty good actually. I wouldn't recommend you watch if you have issues with fanservice though, because that show has. . .a lot. **

**That's it. Have a nice day.**


	49. Chapter 49

The light of a few candles resided on the tables of the room, overlooking a pile of books with a man sitting in front of the them. The light of the candles shined on the man's face only to be stopped by a silver, metal mask. The light gleamed off of the metallic faced with surprising force, even outshining the candle itself. The man's eyes could still be seen as there were holes were the eyes should have been. The sight of red eyes with slitted pupils caught the candle's light.

The eyes suddenly narrowed when the man turned back.

"Could you guys be quite?" He asked.

He was talking to his comrades; fellow Nihil. His male comrades, Sigmund and Uriel, were trying to talk some of the waitresses into coming to their quarters with them, with mixed results. They were drunk, Femto could tell that much. He could practically smell the ale on their bodies from here.

"Ah, F-Femto's jus' a. . .uh. . .wha's the word?" Sigmund slurred.

"Princess?"

"No, that's not it. You call a someone it when they're no fun."

Uriel blinked in confusion before taking another swig of his ale. He stumbled a bit nearly spilling the alcohol on the ground. The waitresses giggled at his antics, Femto just rolled his eyes.

"Party popper?" Femto said.

Sigmund snapped and pointed towards the mask boy. "Yeah, that's it."

Femto rolled his eyes disparagingly and turned to the side to see the girls of the group, Elise and Slan, surrounded by a group of guys. He could see the distressed look on Elise's face, which meant she didn't enjoy the extra attention she was receiving. She always was the shyer one of the group. Slan, on the other hand, was basking in the attention she was getting. In contrast with Elise, Slan loved it when all eyes were on her.

"One at a time boys." Slan said with a laugh. She was practically radiating confidence.

Elise, on the other hand, was blushing up a storm. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she looked like she was about to die from embarrassment. Her head was glued to the ground and he hands were folded on top of her waist.

"Hey, good looking what's your name?" One of the guys asked.

"E-Elise." Elise said weakly.

"Are you single?"

"Y-yes."

"Want to come back to my place for some fun?"

"I-I, uh, um I-" She stammered.

"Enough," Femto said finally speaking up. "Leave her alone."

The men glared at Femto for spoiling their fun. The masked boy just started expressionlessly back at them. Femto crossed his arms and stood his ground when the group walked up to him and started to surround him, in a feeble attempt to intimidate him. Their attempts at doing of so were met with no results.

"_Such simple creatures." _Femto thought condescendingly.

One of the men snarled, "What did you say punk?"

Sighing, Femto turned to the stupid thug that said that. He gave the thug his usual stoic, uncaring look as he did with pretty much everyone else. The masked boy raised his hand towards the thug in a pointing gesture.

"What are yo-"

The thug as cut off when Femto suddenly jabbed forward striking the thug in his gut. The thug groaned before slumping to the ground. The other thugs looked at their fallen companion with shock, taken down with one blow, before giving the perpetrator of the act the same look.

"It's a little known fact that the solar plexus is the weakest part of the body." Femto explained. "With a single, well placed blow one can utterly cripple their opponent."

His red eyes narrowed sharply.

"Now, would any of you like to know what happens if your coccyx is broken?"

The thugs all gulped and shook their heads before scampering away in defeat. When they were gone Femto sighed exasperation and went back to his reading, completely ignoring his teammates in the process, even Slan's futile attempts to seduce him.

The demon seated herself on the desk, nearly knocking over his books, and smirked. She leaned forward towards Femto, allowing her wings to slip just enough to expose a teasing slip of her nipples. This is how she usually seduced men and usually it worked since most men were weak willed and spineless when it came to this stuff.

"_Easy prey." _Slan thought triumphantly with a smirk.

Noticing this Femto sighed, and rolled his eyes. _"She honestly thinks she can seduce me that easy? Please."_

"So, Femto." Slan said, trying to start a conversation. "What are you reading?"

The masked boy mentally groaned. He knew what she was trying to do. She wasn't the least bit interested in what he was reading. All she was interested in was trying to get into his pants, as weird as it sounded.

"We both know you're not interested in what it is I'm reading." Femto stated bluntly. "But since you asked I'll tell you. I'm reading a book about anatomy.

Slan purred like a cat and smiled devilishly.

"Anatomy huh? So that is how you knew where the solar plexus was located. I betting you would know where. . .other things are as well."

"..." Femto just blinked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe." Femto said simply before getting up and leaving the room.

Slan sweatdropped at his actions and the others did the same except Uriel and Sigmund who were too drunk to understand what was even happening.

"_Well, I didn't count on that happening."_

Femto suddenly reappeared at the doorway again,

"Remember we have a mission tomorrow."

* * *

The hallway to the throne room as a long and tedious one to take. But one necessary since all of the other hallways were closed since they were being redecorated. One, Fenrir Bastille-Grey, walked down the hallway down the hallway. Her heels clicking on the tiles as she walked down hallways. She hummed a tone as she carried a long black cane in her hand.

"_Dante wants to see me. I wonder what this is about." _Fenrir stopped and sighed, _"I really hope it isn't about Cyrus again. That boy, I swear takes right after his father."_

Fenrir frowned and turned to the side to see a portrait of her late husband hanging on the wall. Cyrus was the splitting image of his father, in fact, it was easy to mistake them for each other at first glance. Although, a few differences were noticeable: first Cyvrus was taller than his son by just a bit. The second was that Cyvrus had longer bangs and let them grown down, often causing them to create fangs on the side of his face. And the third and final difference was the the fact that Cyvrus was incredibly lazy and often had a bored expression on his face.

"_Oh Cyvrus, how I wish you were here." _She thought sadly.

"Dearest Fenrir don't tell me you're still dwelling on the past." A gruff voice said.

Fenrir's piercing eyes narrowed when she turned around to see the head the Gremory Clan, Alexander Gremory, leaning against a pillar. He had a smirk on his face.

"He was a great man." Alexander stated honestly. "It was shame he had to die for that bastard Dante."

Frowning, Fenrir says, "No, you're impudent words dishonor his sacrifice."

Alexander frowned.

"What was that? I'm defending your husband here! If Dante would have never came to Inferno than he would still be alive."

Fenrir shook her head.

"You obviously don't understand the locution of you dastardly words. My husband may have been a lot of things: a lazy sack of meat, a slacker, and yes, even a pervert at times"

Fenrir pointed at the portrait at the wall.

"But he was a honorable man. He owned Dante his loyalty and that is what he gave. He returned the same compassion he as shown." Fenrir said.

Scoffing, Alexander folded his arms. "Then he was traitor."

Fenrir gripped the cane tighter when he said that. Her eyes narrowed even further into a glare.

"Wrong. A traitor would imply an act against or defiance, something that you have done." Fenrir stated sharply.

"Ah, there is that legendary sharp tongue of yours." Alexander said with a smirk. "Now I know where your son gets it from."

"Leave my pups out of this. Or should I bring up your failures of children? The ones you try so desperately to conceal the countless pompous and shallow antics of."

Alexander felt his anger rising. This lowly wolf demon was talking to him like he was a commoner; mere riffraff. He pointed at her furiously as a ball started to appear at the palm of his hand. He was going to blow this bitch off the face of the plant.

"How dare you! You have know right to talk to me that you lowly whore!" He shouted as he launched his energy at her.

Alexander smirked as the ball sped towards the woman in an attempt to obliterate her completely. Fenrir didn't move as the ball came speeding towards her, instead he just raised her hand and swatted it away. Alexander's eyes widened with shock when she hit his energy right out of the air and out of the building with a single blow. A few seconds later a loud boom followed.

Fenrir smiled in a sickeningly sweet way and walked towards the shocked Gremory.

"Nice trick Alexander. I see that you haven't perfected it though." She said before stopping right in front of the redheaded man.

She gripped the top of the cane and pulled. Alexander arched an eyebrow before the gleam of metal caught his eye. He looked down to see a long, narrow blade coming out of the handle and watched as it was pointed at his Adam's apple.

"Look here, Lord Gremory." Fenrir said, her voice cold as ice.

"We will speaking nothing of what happened today. It will save your reputation from going down the gutter, and it benefit me as well. Think about it Alexander. Who are they going to believe a big, aggressive brute of a man like you, or a sweet, innocent, polite maid like myself?"

Alexander glared at her.

"You're a devil woman."

Fenrir smirked.

"No, I'm just smarter than you." Fenrir pushed the blade further so that is was poking itself into his Adam's apple. His first instinct was to reach up and cover it.

"Don't even think about it, Lord Gremory." Fenrir commanded. "If I so much as see your hand twitch I'll take it as a act of hostility and will be forced to defend myself."

"You're a monster."

"Maybe, but this isn't about me now is it? No—It's about you and your mortal desire to hold on to your life, and how I play a role in it. That is what we're speaking of."

Alexander winced a bit when the blade pushed a bit further causing the head Gremory to gag. He desperately fought back the urge to cover the treated body part. But if he did it would lead to his demise. He may have been a demon, but not even he was completely immortal.

"_She's. . .a complete monster."_

Fenrir glared daggers into Alexander's eyes, piercing the man's very soul with her cold, killer intent. Alexander started to sweat when the figure of a wolf composed of a silvery purple started to form behind her.

"Here is what is going to happen. You're going to walk away and I'll be on my way as well. We don't speak about what happened today. You got that?"

Alexander gulped and nodded.

"Alright. I won't say a word, but you'll have to keep your word as well."

Fenrir rolled her shoulders and smiled.

"Of course. Unlike some people I value integrity and loyalty above all else." She stated before a gleam appeared in her eye. "And I think you know who I'm speaking of."

Alexander narrowed her eyes at the comment since it was obviously directed at him, and nodded. Quite frankly, he just wanted this day to be over.

"I completely understand." Alexander strained.

Fenrir smiled and took the blade away from the redhead's neck. Alexander, as result, reached up and felt his neck to make sure she didn't break the skin and luckily she didn't. He looked to glare at the woman only to see that she wasn't there.

"_Where did she-" _

"Have a nice day Lord Gremory."

Alexander spun on his heel to see that Fenrir had moved behind him and was also walking away from him as well. The blade she had just a moment ago as back in it's scabbard, to once again give it the appearance of a normal cane.

"_When did she get behind me?" _Alexander wondered. _"Huh?"_

The redhead turned to the side towards Cyvrus' portrait. Alexander looked up at Cyvrus' eyes to see that instead of their normal calm purple, that they were now shining red.

"_She definitively is your wife Cyvrus." _

Alexander bowed his head and narrowed his eyes.

"_Now I can't decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing."_

* * *

The low morning lights inside of the League, Hunting Guild were placed on all of the tables as the day-dwelling members of the guild woke, and the nocturnal ones went to bed. Of course, some members that didn't need to sleep or ones that only require a small amount of sleep were still up. One of those who required little sleep was the guild master, Rengar who was sitting at his normal table, accompanied by Cho and a man. And Rengar didn't seem to be too happy about it.

Pinching his temple and inhaling sharply, Rengar said, "Why are you here Garen?"

The man sighed. His posture indicated he was bigger man on the height and weight side, but all evidence pointed to the weight being muscle. His face was hard, yet surprisingly youthful face that suggested he was a lot younger than his experience suggested. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore suit composed of black and grey with red gems.

"The summoners don't trust you Rengar. . .or you Cho." Said Garen.

Rengar groaned, "Are they still mad about what I did."

Garen had to keep himself from facepalming. About six months ago Rengar set Nocturne free allowing the living nightmare to run—fly rampant on everyone close by; summoner and champions both. Poor Teemo couldn't sleep with the lights out for a month.

"What do you think?" Garen deadpanned.

"Yeah. They're still mad."

Garen folded his arms.

"I would be too if someone unleashed a living nightmare upon me."

"**Excellent point, good fellow." **Cho added finally speaking up.

Garen turned and glared at the large insect-like creature. Cho didn't flinched when he did this, in fact, he actually glared back.

"If you were paying attention before you would have heard be say that you were mad at both of you." He stated.

"**Me? What did I do?" **

"You devoured Teemo,"

"**So?"**

"That's it."

"**Pardon me Garen, but wasn't it you that got into a whole mess of trouble because of one of your many pointless squabbles with Darius?"** Cho asked slyly. **"I seem to remember you to fightning like buffoons like always in the Great Hall."**

Garen cringed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. That was true. He did get into a fight with Darius. . .again. But getting along with Noxians is nearly impossible and their attitudes didn't help, especially Draven's.

"Alright, I see your point."

"**Good." **Cho said.

Rengar cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, you're welcome to leave Garen if you have no other business here."

The Demacian was just about to reply when a new voice resonated. Everyone at the tabled turned to see a masked boy with a group of people standing behind him.

"Cho we're ready for that mission." The masked boy said.

The masked boy's eyes shifted to the brown haired man sitting in front of Rengar. He turned to the cat-like creature and pointed at the man.

"Who is he?"

Garen developed a tick mark on his head while Rengar just laughed.

"I am Garen Crownguard, the Might of Demacia!" He shouted putting an empathize on the Demacia part.

Cho and Rengar rolled their eyes while everyone else just gave him a questioning look.

"Where?"

Garen facepalmed as Cho and Rengar laughed.

"**Anyways." **Cho breathed as he tried to catch his breath.

"**I have your mission ready. You're to travel to the northern region to slay a Great Baggi and bring back it's frill as proof."**

The masked boy nodded.

"Understood."

"**And to take this lovable oaf with you?" **Cho said gesturing to Garen.

"What!?" Garen and Uriel cried in unison.

Garen pointed at Uriel.

"You want me to go with these simpletons!?"

Uriel pointed back at Garen.

"YOU WANT US TO GO WITH CORNEAL JARHEAD!?"

The two growled at each other and go into each others faces. Everyone around them just sweatdropped at their actions and looked at both of them with disdain.

"_Stupid fucking Uriel." _Femto thought.

"_Why does he always want to start a fight." _Elise

"_This. . .seems bad." _Sigmund

"_Hmm." _Slan

"_**Huh, Garen gained weight." **_Cho noted.

Rengar sighed and stood up. He pointed at the door sternly.

"Get out!"

* * *

The northern region of Sloth Country was a brutal tundra. It snowed constantly and fiercely. Sometimes it snowed so badly it snowed sideways. The northern winds blew a bitter, cold wind down across the ice plane. The result of the snow and the wind created a almost perpetually blizzard in the entrance to the area, but lucky the storm started to settle as one traveled deeper into the tundra.

A group of figures draped in loose cloaks trudged through the knee high snow as the cold wind blew the cloaks behind them.

"I HATE SNOW!" One figure shouted before he sneezed.

The figure was met with a slap in the back of the head. The figure fell to the ground and pressed into the snow, causing a man shaped indention to appear in the ground. The assailant cracked their knuckles.

"Shut you damn mouth Uriel." Elise snapped.

She glared at the man stuck in the snow.

"Your big fat mouth is going to cause an avalanche." She scolded.

On his knees Uriel rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He dutifully brushed off the snow that had stuck itself on his armor and cloak. The white flakes stuck themselves to his armor like they were magnetized.

"Shut up Elise. What do you know anyways?" Uriel sneered with a glare.

Nearby Garen, Slan, and Sigmund just groaned in irritation. Those two had been at each others throats the entire way up here, not like that was surprising. Although, everyone besides Garen, who wasn't use to their group dynamic, noticed that they were bickering a lot more than usual.

"How annoying." Slan muttered snidely. "You two should really just kiss and make up."

"Or just shut the hell up." Sigmund added.

At that moment Femto, who had been walking ahead of the group, turned around. Femto's masked face was framed by his tattered cloak. It was eerie and haunting sight especially with Femto's ruby red eyes shining through the shadow of his hood.

"Will you two stop fighting like children? If case you haven't noticed we're on a mission here." He said coldly.

Uriel shrugged.

"It's just a Great Baggi. We could take one of those in our sleep." He dismissed.

Femto eyes narrowed sharply before he walked towards the arrogant hunter. He glared deeply into Uriel's dark eyes. The arrogant hunter shifted uncomfortably under the steeled glare. It was like like he was looking into his very soul.

"_Those eyes of his are so creepy." _Uriel thought.

"Listen carefully Uriel." Femto said with a strained voice. "We're not here just for a Great Baggi. We're also here for a Barioth."

Uriel's mouth hang open?

"A B-Barioth?" He squeaked. "You mean the four star threat tundra dwelling monster?"

"The very same."

Uriel grabbed the smaller man's collar and began to violent shake him.

"You are crazy!? You've only managed to defeat three star monsters at best! A Barioth will kill us." He snapped.

Femto removed Uriel's hands with a discerning demeanor

"Relax Uriel, desperation attracts vultures."

"But vultures are harmless."

"Yes, I know that is just the saying."

The two looked at each other blankly before Garen started to speak up.

"Three star threat?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

Femto turned to look at him. The brown haired warrior watched with interest when Femto pulled a fistful of luminescent blue powder. The masked boy lifted it to his mouth and blew causing the powder to go into the air. Garen's eyes narrowed as the blue powder stared to shimmer in the air.

"_Magic." _Garen noted.

The powder hung in the air before they started to shift into what appeared to be a chart. The columns were headed with a number of starts starting from one and ending with five. Femto pointed at the chart dutifully.

"We monster hunters rank our monsters based on how threatening they are. One star is the least threat and includes normal animals." Femto explained before he pointed at the two star column.

"Two stars mean they they are very passive, but possess some kind of trait that would be dangerous to the untrained person. A example of a two star monster would be a Dolphin since they are dangerous animals."

Garen arched an eyebrow.

"Dolphins?"

Femto nodded.

"Yes. Dolphins are the ones that attack people and sharks are the ones that save people."

For some reason Garen didn't think that sounded right and was just about to ask about it when Elise spoke up.

"Guys." She said.

Everyone turned to see the archer looking in awe as snow and the wind blew past her. Uriel shivered when the cold air bit his nose and ripped tears from his eyes. The others didn't far any better, but Elise was apparently more resistant to the cold weather than the others since she was completely unaffected by the harsh winds.

"What is it Elise?" Slan asked as she tried to warm herself. In retrospect wearing more than a corset probably would have been a good idea.

Elise pointed into the blizzard. Everyone looked to where she was pointing at and were shocked to see a large black shadow looming in the storm of white. The shadow wasn't moving so it probably wasn't a monster. It was also too small to be a glacier. The question here would be what exactly is it.

"What is that?" Sigmund asked.

"I don't know. Go up there and find out." Uriel sneered, earning him a smack from Elise.

"Can it Uriel."

Sighing, Femto walked towards the shadow. He trudged slowly since the snow level had raised a little bit. As he walked towards the shadow he soon found the image becoming clearer despite the snow that was essentially blinding him.

"_Hmm," _

He kept walking until he was mere steps from the shadow. He stopped and looked up at it. Femto had to keep himself from facepalming at what he saw. There, in place of the shadow, stood a building named _The Glacier. _If Femto had to guess it would say that _The Glacier _ was a inn and also a bar. The bar's front was free from the knee high snow substituting it for a light dusting instead.

"You have got to be kidding me.: Femto deadpanned.

"What is it?" He heard Uriel shout.

"An Inn."

"An Inn?" Slan asked.

"Yes an Inn." Femto repeated.

The masked boy heard the sound of snow being stepped on meaning that his companions were coming, Femto sighed and walked towards the inn. He absolutely hated staying in inns since he knew about all of the adultery deeds that were done in the rooms. They also had the tendency to carry unclean things. But he was going to have to shallow his pride since his life depended on it.

"We're staying here." Femto said.

"_**Kill, kill. Rip their souls from their bodies. Devour their hearts. The sky will bleed with the screams of the mutilated." **_A dark voice said.

"_Strange."_

Femto walked towards the door of the building and pushed it open. When he did this he as greeted with the sight of bar located in the back of the room, tables lined up in a horizontal manner, and a surprising number of people sitting at them. It reminded him a lot of the League guildhall. They looked exactly the same.

_"We need to get a decorator or something." _Femto thought.

The masked boy also noticed that when he opened the door that all the eyes in the room went to him. He remained adamant and looked back at them fearlessly. None of them looked like a threat, but everyone knew that the person that looked the most harmless, was usually the most deadly. The people he saw were strange looking. They had light blue skin, pitch black and pupiless eyes, and had snow white hair.

_"I'm assuming their natives." _

Gathering his courage, Femto raised his hand.

"Excuse me. I would like rooms for me and my companions. We just came from the lower region of Sloth Country."

No one answered him immediately, in fact, most of them just completely ignored that statement and went back to what they were doing. Femto felt a little annoyed that they just ignored him, but put that aside.

_"Not very hospitable folks."_

Femto folded his arms and was just about to say something when a blithe voice hit his ears.

"Well you came to the right place! Welcome to the The Glacier home of the Graggy Ice!" It cheered.

Femto turned to the side to see a huge shadow looming over him. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was brute of a man. This man stood twice Femto's height and was also about four times as wide. His body was grossly swollen especially his belly and wrapped with rope. He didn't possess any hair on his head, but he a long bread that was tied near the ends. His eyes were dull and blank like he was drunk. He wore a simple blue cloth over his groin area.

_"What the hell is this?" _Femto asked.

The man burped and held his massive hand out for Femto to shake, which the masked boy did hesitantly. The man's hand clamped around Femto's much smaller hand and began to shake up and down, jerking Femto around.

_"He's so strong."_

The man laughed as he released Femto's hand. He turned to the bar quickly causing his belly to jiggle.

"My name is Gragas, owner of this fine establishment." He introduced. "How may I help you?"

Femto examined his hand and was glad to see Gragas hadn't crushed it. Femto's red eyes looked up to see the man was back to looking at him. Quickly recovering after that shake up Femto ran a hand through his white hair.

"My name is Femto and as said before me and my companions need shelter." He said.

Gragas nodded.

"Ah, yes. We get a lot of that up here. The blizzards in the northern region of Sloth Country rage uncontrollably all year until Fasting Day arrives." He said.

Arching an eyebrow, Femto asked, "What is Fasting Day?"

Gragas laughed.

"You're obviously not locals then." He said making Femto's eyes slightly narrow.

"Fasting Day is the only time of the year when the Blizzards stop completely, but they pick up after Fasting Day is over."

_"Interesting."_

Femto reached behind himself and pulled out a large pouch.

"How much are rooms for five people?" He asked

Gragas hummed and stroked his beard in thought.

"Hmm, six huh? That will be about 600 silver teeth." He said.

Femto nodded.

"Five." A voice said.

Femto turned around to see his companions standing at the door. Femto's eyes turned to Uriel since he recongized that rugged voice anywhere.

"What?"

Sighing, Uriel says, "We only have five. Carter died in the desert, remember?"

Femto snapped.

"Oh yeah."

Gragas laughed.

"500 silver teeth then."

Femto turned to the group. He pointed towards the door.

"You best rest up while you can. Once morning comes we're starting the hunt for the Barioth." He said.

The sound of Gragas laughing caught his attention. Femto turned around to see Gragas standing behind the counter. His ruby red eyes strained when he saw the man's belly jiggling as he laughed.

"You're after a Barioth, huh?" He asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't know about them would you."

Gragas groaned.

"Yes I do. A really nasty Barioth moved in at base of the snowy peaks. We call him Red Tusk because his tusks are red. The thing is that Lady Beelzbub has domain over that area since the snowy peaks technically belong to Gluttony Country." He satated.

Femto narrowed his eyes sharply.

"Red Tusk?"

Gragas nodded.

"Red Tusk actually use to live here a very, very long time ago. This was before my time of course. Red Tusk was active at the exact same time that the dragon Alatreon ravaged the land with his fire." He said.

"What does this Alatreon look like?"

"Big, black, dragon. His scales glimmer in the light. I imagine that he's really messed up now since Dante fought him."

Everyone but Garen gasped. A large black dragon. That was what the dragon that burned down the Nihil village looked like. This didn't look good for anyone or anything involved.

"But if that was true then it would mean that Alatreon was back." Gragas finished.

The last surviving Nihil narrowed their eyes.

**"Alatreon, your days are numbered." **They thought in unison.

* * *

Alexander Gremory walked towards a wolf statue located in the middle of a meadow. The head Gremory was in the southern part of the King's Land. The King's Land was the largest country and was bigger than all of the seven other countries combined. The southern region of the King's Land was decorated with peaceful meadows with small forests. A generally peaceful place.

Alexander stopped a few feet away from the statue. His eyes squinted when he stopped writing on the bottom of the statue. It read.

_Here lies Cyvrus Grey; loving husband, loyal defender, and lazy slacker._

_Gone but not forgotten._

Alexander rolled his eyes and looked further down to see a bouquet of roses lying at the at the very bottom. They looked to be fresh so someone must have just been here.

"Oh, Cyvrus." Alexander breathed. "How I wish you were here."

The head Gremory knelt down and picked up the flowers. He inhaled their scent that smelled oddly of perfume before disintegrating them in a burst of red energy using his clan ability; Power of Destruction. The extremely destructive ability he received after his father married a member of the Beal Clan.

"I use to think that before I found out you were a traitor." He sneered before pointing at the statue itself. "You don't deserve that grave."

His hand began to light up with the red energy. He was just about to fire when a voice interrupted him.

"**So this is how you act Alex? You would go as far to defile another man's grave just to prove a point? You're just as arrogant as you were when we first met." **The voice said.

Not hearing the voice in time Alexander fire the blast anyways. But before the blast could reach it a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the blast, destroying it instantly. Alexander's eyes widened in shock when this happened.

"_Wh-what?" _

The head Gremory slowly looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see a figure standing behind him. The Gremory's eyes got even wider before he spun on his head to face the figure.

"N-no way."

**"What's the matter Alexander, you look like you've seen a ghost."**

* * *

Here is a little tidbit of information. The Gremory Clan in Highschool DxD, can't naturally do Power of Destruction. The Beal Clan can though, so the only way a Gremory would have that is if they mated together.

There is also a really epic fight coming up.

**I don't own Highschool DxD**


	50. Chapter 50

The light of a lone candle placed on a desk cast a somber light over the surrounding decor. The dim orange light revealed the presence of a desk pressed up against the wall. A bed against the opposite wall. A bookcase that didn't really possess any books on it other than a few. . .illegible titles. And a small window whited out completely by the constant snowfall outside.

A distinct, sleepy sigh emanated through the room. The light of the candle shined on a masked figure sitting at the desk.

"_I'm tired." _Femto thought.

With his sleepy, half-lidded eyes he glanced over to the bed. The sheets were a calm ocean blue and were nicely folded, it cast a very satisfying tone over the bed. But Femto knew better. His eyes narrowed at the mocking object. Who knew about the past acts committed on the bed itself.

"_Disgusting. I bet there is semen or some other secretion all over the sheets." _He thought snidely.

The masked boy suddenly lowered his head seemingly in defeat.

"_Although, it's that or sleeping on the floor." _His red eyes looked down at the dirt floor. _"I won't even think about what's been on this floor."_

The masked boy went to walk towards the bed but he stopped and turned around. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Slan?"

The white haired demoness was leaning up against the wall. She smirked and walked towards the masked boy, swaying her hips all the while. Noticing this Femto rolled his eyes in dissatisfaction. He knew what was going to come next. It was so broad and easily to figure out, it might as well have been written on the wall.

"_Not this again." _

When she was close enough to the masked boy she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into the nape of his neck. She made an whole attempt to press her breasts into his chests and for her thigh to rub up against his groin. He lips twitched slight at their closeness.

"_Perfect. Now I just need to work my magic." _Slan thought.

The demon sighed and blew her hot breath gently on Femto's neck. Her eyes looked up to see a small reaction on his eyes, but he remained adamant for the most part. Her eyes narrowed. She knew Femto wasn't going to be an easy target. She of all people knew that for a fact.

"_Dammit! how is he still able to resist me?" _She wondered.

Femto looked down at the white haired woman leaning up against him. He could tell she was trying to seduce him and like any other time she was failing to so successfully. But this time was different. He could feel a sense of genuine curiosity building up inside of him. Despite his age, he had yet to experience this thing called 'sex'. The only info he had came in unwanted stories from Sigmund and Uriel. Even then he felt curious about the whole thing.

"_Hmm, well, I guess." _Femto pondered.

The masked boy noted that she had started to simulate his groin with her thigh. Her rubs were agonizingly slow, yet pleasurable. He could feel his manhood begin to stiffen as she rubbed.

"_This feels. . .good."_

Slan smirked triumphantly. While Femto made no visible indications of being aroused. She could still feel the arousal building inside of him. She could also feel his manhood hardening as she rubbed her thigh against it.

"_Just a little bit more and he'll be ready." _

After a few more rubs Femto said.

"Alright. We'll do it. But I think it will be hard due to the fact I'm wearing a mask." He stated.

Slan laughed and shook her head. She pointed at the growing bulge in his pants.

"No matter. All you need to do is put that inside of me and we'll be aces." She said.

Femto's eyes narrowed when she said that. The descriptions that Sigmund and Uriel gave were nothing like this. They were much more vivid and colorful than that. Had they been lying the entire time?

"_I wouldn't put it past Uriel. That asshole can't even tell his boot size without lying about it." _Femto seethed mentally.

"_Sigmund on the other hand," _ Femto sighed. _"Sigmund is Sigmund. I'm a little surprise that he would have lied." _

Realizing he had been thinking for a while Femto looked down to see Slan looking up at him. His eyes narrowly slightly before nodding and gesturing over to the bed. Slan smiled and hummed a tone happily as she strutted to the bed. She climbed on top and allowed the wings covering her breasts and womanhood to put back to reveal erect nipples and a clean shaven womanhood.

Sighing, Femto says, "You're going to get a bacterial infection."

Slan groaned and crossed her legs.

"A bacterial infection? Seriously? Why can't you stop so serious for once?" She asked.

The red eyed boy just shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

Slan rolled her eyes and watched as Femto removed his clothing. His black leather breastplate came off first which was soon followed by his matching treated black coat and his pants. Slan's eyes traveled south and were greeted with the sight of Femto's fully erect manhood. She licked her lips and beckoned him over with her finger. He did so hesitantly.

"Alright." Slan said as she laid down on her back and spread her legs. "It's as easy as it looks."

Femto nodded and climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself in front of her spread legs and lined himself up with her dripping wet womanhood. He looked down at the swollen lips and watched as the head slowly penetrated it.

Slan winced and clenched the sheets tightly as the long manhood penetrated her. It was a little painful at first, it felt so warm and felt so good. She moaned as it went deeper and deep inside of her.

"_Argh! I've never had this much trouble with one before." _She thought with a blush. _"But this feels soo good!"_

Femto's looked remained adamant as ever. He was too focused on Slan's reactions as rather than being focused on his own reactions. He honestly didn't know what to think. He felt warm the warmest he's ever felt. But he also had a deep sense of. . .nostalgia. A very strange sense of nostalgia.

"_This is. . .strange." _

Suddenly Femto's head was filled the flashes of many having sex with a lot of woman. There was a violet haired woman, a redhead in what looked like a dungeon, a lavender haired woman in a forest, and three elven women as well.

"Remember who you are." A familiar wise voice said.

Femto's eyes glazed over as he watched the sexual as they played out right in front of his eyes. Noticing something was up, Slan looked up to see Femto with a look of deep thought plastered on his face. Smiling to herself, the demoness reached up pulled him down on top of her. She dug her fingernails into the masked boy's back and raked them down. She could felt her fingers becoming damp with blood as she did so. Femto's thrusts suddenly sped up as she did so.

"Ahh."

Femto looked down at Slan, but he didn't exactly see Slan. He saw a someone else—a witch—a witch named. . .

Suddenly Femto felt Slan's vaginal walls begin to tighten around his manhood. The act of thrusting was made difficult by this sudden act, and it was apparent that they both were reaching their limits. Slan moaned with delight as Femto grunted huskily as he continued to thrust. Soon the two were writhing with the overwhelming pleasure that was heating up their bodies.

"FEMTO!" Slan screamed as her walls clamped down and he shot his hot, white seed inside of her.

"WELVERIA!" Femto shouted.

"Ah-WAIT WHO THE FUCK IS WELVERIA!" Slan shouted.

Femto, who was finally back to his normal self, looked down at her with a confused look. The angered look on her face made it loud and clear that she wasn't pleased with his outburst. Her glare was heated and meaningful.

"..." Femto blinked at her.

Femto's silence only angered Slan more. She suddenly disappeared in a blink of white light. Femto's eyes widened slightly before settling as he turned to the side. His look remained adamant when he meet the sight of Slan standing in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"Who is this Welveria?" She asked harshly. "What does she mean to you? Is she prettier than me?"

Femto resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her shallow and pedantic questions. Not only did it appear that Slan had worked on her teleportation, but also on her vanity as well. He never would have expected Slan to be one to get jealous.

"I can't remember this Welveria," Femto said before he looked away. Slan arched an eyebrow as he did this. "But, she seems so. . .familiar. I feel like I've seen her before."

Slan huffed and folded her arms. She turned away and stuck her nose towards the ceiling. Femto noticed this and just sighed dryly.

"_How annoying." _He thought.

Slan opened one her eyes just to give him a sharp look.

"Well that doesn't matter right now does it!" She shouted clearly upset about the whole ordeal. "I hope you'll be very happy with her, you son of a bitch!"

With that she stormed out of the room flung the door up, only to forcefully slam it shut afterward. Femto winced when the door slammed. He sighed and shook is head in defeat.

"Slan. I guess I'll just never understand you." He said before slumping back down on his bed.

* * *

Alexander couldn't believe what he was seeing—he refused to believe it! It wasn't possible. The man before him wasn't alive! He should have been dead. The man before him was a mere ghost of the past. The man before him was. Cyvrus Grey.

"You're not real." Alexander shouted as he backed away from the man.

The man arched an eyebrow. The man himself was tall, slender man with a strong build. He stood 6'3 yet was surprising slender for his size. The man had short, spiky blue hair with bangs that created 'fangs' on the sides of his face. Alexander would tell he was a mongrel because he possessed wolf claws, sharp fangs, and slitted pupils. Only mongrels had that. His eyes were a deep purple that held a lazy light in them. His skin was pale and looked as cold as ice to touch. The man wore a long-sleeved, collared, blue zip-up jacket, much like the one his son sported only blue instead of purple. On his legs he wore a pair of thick, baggy black pants, with a slender, silver belt holding them up and securing a red cape to his waist. On his feet he wore soft, dark-brown, leather boots.

"**Why do you look so scared Alex?" **Cyvrus asked. His voice carrying the thick northern accent it always did. **"Are you not feeling well?"**

Alexander blinked and shook his head in denial. His mind still didn't believe this was Cyvrus standing in front of him. But his eyes were telling a completely different story. While he continued to deny it some part of him wanted to believe that was Cyvrus.

"How?" Alexander asked lowly.

"**Pardon?" **

Alexander glared sternly at the wolf demon. He didn't falter when he yelled.

"How are you still alive?"

"**Oh, I'm still dead. I'm just not. . .right now." **

"What?"

Cyvrus sighed.

"**The faith people had in me allows me to return three times a year. This is one of those days." **Cyvrus explained before he shrugged. **"I don't really understand it either. I can't image who had so much faith in me thought, other than Dante and Fenrir of course."**

"You're a ghost then." Alexander stated as he was getting impatient for a straight answer.

"**Nope. I'm solid. A ghost isn't solid."**

Alexander glared at him and started to generate a ball of red energy in the palm of his left hand. Cyvrus, was quick to notice this, and glared at the head Gremory. His hands began to crackle with pure purple lightning. The wolf demon's eyes began to shimmer with a blue light he pointed his electrically charged hands towards Alexander.

"**I see," **He said. **"You're not here to reminiscence about that past now are you? You're here for a fight."**

Alexander scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pointed the red ball towards and fired at the wolf demon, who just stood there. Cyvrus sighed and raised his hand. A moment later a bolt of lightning shot out his hand and collided with the red ball instantly destroying it.

"**You haven't changed Alexander." **Cyvrus said with a shake of his head. **"What a shame, you could have been so much more."**

He suddenly vanished into thin air. Alexander's eyes widened before he was suddenly struck in the face. He was sent spiraling to the ground, but stopped only a few feet away. The redheaded demon looked up to see Cyvrus standing there, his fist in the punching position. Alexander smirked.

"I've forgotten how fast you were. Now I know where your son gets it." Alexander stated.

Cyvrus' eyes narrowed at that statement, but he didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts. He quickly looked up to see another red ball heading towards him, but this one was larger than the first one. Cyvrus raised his hand and another bolt destroyed the ball. But his eyes soon widened when the sight of Alexander coming at him like freight train came into view.

"You traitor!" Alexander roared as he swung.

Cyvrus sidestepped the blow and counted with a blow of his own. He was shocked when Alexander ducked under the blow and grabbed his wrist before attempting to slam him on the ground. Cyvrus regained his composure, but it was too late and he was taken off of his feet. Alexander smirked as the wolf demon came closer to the ground.

"_I've got you now."_

Alexander's smirked suddenly shifted into a grimace of horror when Cyvrus used his feet to land and twisted his arm so that he was now facing Alexander. The wolf demon's face was blank of any emotion when he held his electrically charged hand and suddenly struck forward. Alexander released his grip to roll out of the way of the blow.

"_**He's stronger now than he was before." **_Cyvrus thought as he watched Alexander get to his feet. **_"But, he's more full of himself and slower." _**

The wolf demon's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a battle cry met his ears. He sidestepped the incoming blow and counted with a punch, which Alexander dodged. Seeing an opportunity, Alexander slammed his fist into Cyvrus' stomach. The wolf demon gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Suddenly Cyvrus' face went back to normal and he grabbed Alexander's face. The redhead's eyes widened in horror as he slammed into the ground.

"**Fear the Stormbringers." **Cyvrus shouted as he lifted a battered Alexander off the ground.

He pulled his fist back and charged it with electricity before delivering four shocking punches to Alexander's gut. The redhead's body convulsed with every punch as the blunt force made him shutter and the electricity sent shock waves through his body. Alexander literally felt his heart skip a few beats.

"_My body feels like I've just exploded." _Alexander groaned.

He suddenly felt Cyvrus release him, and hopefully the torment was over. The sound of crackling electricity caught his attention. He turned just in time to see a sparking fist heading straight for his chin, and with a crackle Alexander was sent sailing into the air like he was piece of paper.

"_He's so strong." _Alexander thought as the wind whistled through his hair and his ears. His eyes were practically welded shut.

"_Why is he so much stronger now? He wasn't this strong before. He was strong, but not THIS strong." _

Alexander's eyes opened and were greeted with a horrifying sight. A large, ominous storm cloud was gathered right above him. He watched fearfully as the clouds began to swirl into a big, black vortex above. His fear grew when the spotting electricity charging in the cloud.

"_Oh shit."_

Suddenly a large lightning bolt at least a mile wide struck. The earth shuttered when the massive bolt ripped through the ground, sending shards of earth into the sky. The sound of thunder roar through the air as the light of the strike expanded in a dome-like manner. It was a scene of epic disaster.

"**Stormcaller!"**

After a few moments the light dissipated leaving nothing but a massive hole in the ground, and electrical discharge in the air. A distance away Cyvrus watched with a completely apathetic look. He didn't so much as blink when the lightning struck down on the Gremory with a frightful might.

"_**You should have known better Alexander." **_

The wolf demon went turn to leave when he suddenly heard a noise. He spun on his heel just in time to see a massive wave of red energy heading right towards him. He gritted his teeth before he used his massive speed to completely dodge the massive blast. Once he was safety out of the way of the blast he turned around to see it heading straight for a mountain in the distance. He watched as the red wave as it came closer and closer towards the mountain, until.

BOOOOM!

The mountain exploded in a dome of red energy. Cyvrus watched with a lazy look as the mountain was blown into bits. He watched as the light dissipated and revealed a large crater were the mountain once stood.

"CYVRUS!"

The wolf demon sighed and turned around to see a battered Alexander standing at the edge of the crater the lightning strike created. He looked terrible; that lightning strike really did a number on him. His armor was essential worthless now as it was destroyed all over. His body was covered in bleeding wounds and his hair stood up on end because of the intense electricity. H wasn't a happy camper.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Alexander's body suddenly began to ripple with red energy. Cyvrus watched with disinterest as the red aura started to churn like a stormy sea. Alexander took a stance and suddenly launched himself forward at an incredible speed.

"_**Hmm." **_

In matter of seconds Alexander was upon the wolf demon. He threw an aura empowered punch towards the Cyvrus' face. He went to dodge when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut. He gasped and coughed up blood before he was struck in the face sending him to the ground He quickly rolled to his feet before raising a hand to wipe some blood from his mouth.

"**Not bad." **

The two suddenly disappeared and a battle of unnatural speed and reflex took place. While the world around them couldn't see the actions taking place, it could certainly here them. A series of loud booms emanated as the two exchanged punches, kicks, and knees. Suddenly a huge boom emanated as Alexander appeared out of thin air, followed shortly by Cyvrus.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

The head Gremory stopped Cyvrus following him as he descended to the ground. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to blast the wolf demon with his Power of Destruction, but to no avail. Cyvrus dodged everyone of them until he was close enough to grabbed the head Gremory and knee him in the gut. Alexander gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"**Fool." **Cyvrus scolded as he threw Alexander head first into the ground below.

Alexander hit the ground violently, but he quickly got up to glare at the wolf demon who was descending to the ground. Alexander gritted his teeth as the red aura started to grew thicker and wild as his body began to actually shine red.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!" Alexander shouted.

Cyvrus' eyes widened as huge, waves of red energy began to blast off from the Gremory's body. The waves were massive, being at least the the size of a building each. Cyvrus groaned and stood his ground as the onslaught of waves came pouring down upon him. He tried to fight them off with his lightning bolts, but they were strong enough to destroy the waves.

"**Shit." **Cyvrus said simply as the waves collided with him.

Alexander smirked and continued to launch wave after wave at the wolf. He gradually picked up speed so now he was he launching as many as he could. The Gremory watched as the waves pelted the wolf demon before charging up his hands with the same red energy.

"This ends it!"

Alexander pulled his hands back and shot two massive balls at Cyvrus' location. When the two spheres connected a large dome appeared that spread out, devouring everything in it's path. As the dome started to disappear Alexander laughed. He had defeated the almighty Cyvrus Grey, the mongrel of the Stormbringer and Grey clans.

"I always knew you were weak." Alexander said snidely as he turned to leave.

"**Is that right? You motherfucking asshole." **

Alexander grimaced and slowly turned around. His eyes widened with horror when he was greeted with the sight of a battered, bruised, and bloody Cyvrus Grey. He was now in his true form—his demon form—in that form he looked like a massive white werewolf with distinct markings. A pair of black pants were the only thing covering the his body.

"**I didn't want this you fucker! All I wanted to do was visit my wife! YOU DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT WASTING ALL OF MY TIME! NOW I ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT!" **Cyvrus shouted angrily. **"As much as I'm opposed to fighting, it's taking every ounce of my being not to kill the fucking shit out of you."**

"H-how?" Alexander croaked as he attempted to back away.

Cyvrus growled as he entered a crouching position. His sharp teeth were revealed as he snarled at the head Gremory.

"**Since you called me a mongrel, than you must be aware of my crossed lineages. I am from the Grey and Stormbringer clans." **He said.

"And?"

"**The Grey's are known for their abilities to create a power type of ice and manipulate the very concept of ice itself. This ability is known as Demonic Frost."**

"Get to the point."

"**The Stormbringers are known for their abilities to manipulate water, wind, and lightning. All the aspects that make up most storms. As you know water is the natural counter of the Beal Clan's Power of Destruction." ** Cyvrus finished.

"WHAT!?" Alexander shouted.

Cyvrus smirked evilly as before laughing.

"**It seems Dante failed to tell you that. All I had to do was create a dome around myself." **Cyvrus said before he his body started to form a large dark purple aura around him. **"No matter. I'm going to put you in your place."**

Alexander watched fearfully as the aura began to convulse and grow stronger. Cyvrus' eyes shined red as a powerful gale blew in the wind causing the remaining grass of the meadow to literally rip out of the ground. The sky was turned black as evidence of lightning and thunder grew in the black sky.

"**Nature's Fury." **Cyvrus whispered. **"Stage one: Tornado."**

Alexander suddenly felt himself being lifted off of his feet. He desperately tried to keep his footing, but it was no use and he was lifted off of his feet. He swirled helplessly through the sky before he noticed a large black tornado sucking him in.

"Oh shit!" Alexander cursed as he was pulled into the powerful winds of the swirling black tornado.

"**This is only the beginning." **

Suddenly the sound of rushing water met Alexander's ears, but of the tornado spinning him he couldn't see where the sound was coming from. A few moments later the entire tornado was lined with gross amounts of water. The redhead held his breath as he approached large pocket of water, and with a splash he went inside of pocket. Alexander struggled to escape the watery prison.

"**Stage two: Whirlpool." **

Alexander's eyes widened with horror as he began to spin faster and faster. He vision became blurry and distorted as the constant spinning made him dizzy, although, he was relieved to see he was heading straight for the top of the tornado. He found himself speeding towards the top before he breached the top. He gasped and choked as his lungs desperately took in as much air as he could. But his relief was short lived when he looked up in the sky to see a black vortex circling above.

"**Stage three: Thunderstorm." **

Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck down into the middle of the whirlpool and tornado, electrifying them both. The torrent of water continued to swirl as the lightning struck down producing a dazzling display of beauty, yet lethality. Then suddenly it exploded.

"**Stage four: Death." **

Cyvrus looked up into the sky as before looking down to see his body was beginning to fade away. He bowed his head. His time to roam on this plane was up, and now it was time for him to return to the afterlife.

"**I let you live this time Alexander, but only this time."**

A single tear escape his eye as his entire body faded away.

"_**Farewell Fenrir."**_

In the crater created by the explosion a severely injured and charred Alexander laid there feebly. He was so close to death that he could feel it. The grisly reaper was practically calling his name to the place beyond death. He wheezed weakly as he struggled to move, but his injuries made it impossible.

"_I'm going to die here." _Alexander thought. _"The mongrel beat me." _

Alexander's eyes began to close when he spotted a shadow standing over him. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"**Damn, someone did a number on you." **A voice said.

Cyrus arched an eyebrow. He was here to replace the flowers on his father's grave, a request courtesy of his mother. But when he got here he found that the area was torn apart like a battle just went on. The first thing he noticed as a large crater were he found an severly charred Alexander lying in it.

"**What the fuck were you doing out here?" **Cyrus asked before he turned back to see his father's grave standing amongst a patch of grass. He turned back to the Gremory with a sharp glare.

"**You dirty motherfucker." **He spat. **"What the fuck did you do?" **

Alexander didn't answer. Snarling, Cyrus reached down and grabbed the Gremory by his collar before violently shaking him.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"Father. . .Cyvrus. . .nearly. . .killed. . .me." Alexander wheezed when he attempted to make a sentence.

The blue haired wolf demon narrowed his eyes before sighing, and holstering the injured Gremory over his shoulder. He turned to face the direction of Alexander's home.

"**I'm warning you." **Cyrus warned sternly. **"I swear that if my father's grave is desecrated I'll kill you and your sons. You know me Alexander!"**

Alexander didn't respond. Cyrus bowed his head before disappearing in a bust of speed.

* * *

The lights in the Glacier lobby were dimmed as Femto sat alone at a table. The masked boy sat there with his fingers knitted together and his eyes closed. He was deep in thought about how to approach this Red Tusk situation.

"_Hmm, if what Gragas said is true than we should go north. However, once we get there what should we do?" _He pondered.

Femto tapped the table as he pondered several solutions to this dilemma

"_We can't use Sigmund for bait. Red Tusk is likely too accustomed to the 'local meat' that nothing less with satisfy him; Sigmund also doesn't have enough meat." _He deducted.

He sighed and looked up at the wooden ceiling.

"_We could use a Popo as bait. They are local and have more meat on their bones than Sigmund. But that leaves another question." _He thought. _"Where do we get Popo?"_

Femto sat there thinking of an possible solution. He hadn't seen much of anything ever since he made it here, let alone Popo. He could always ask Gragas where they could be, but he didn't look like the outdoors type.

After a few more moments of thinking, Femto sighed,"This is going to be harder than I thought."

Femto suddenly felt a person standing by. He turned to the side to see a strange looking creature standing there. The creature looked to be female. She had powder blue skin, piercing blue eyes, and white hair. She wore only the essentials of clothing—just enough to cover her sacred areas. He looked at her dryly.

"What do you want Nymph?" He asked getting straight to the point.

The nymph narrowed her eyes.

"We hear that you're after Red Tusk." She said.

"We? There is only one of you."

The nymph sighed.

"Physical distance does not effect spiritual bond."

Femto sighed at her spiritual words, but nodded. He looked at with the corner of her eye.

"Let's say that I am after Red Tusk. What exactly do you want?"

"We'll help you." The nymph said.

"And why would you do that?"

The nymph groaned

"We have a common enemy here. Red Tusk and his pack have been killing off our herds of Popo. We need to put a stop to it." She stated firmly.

Femto hummed and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps you're right."

"We are right. If you help us we'll help you." She stated. "We'll give you anything you need to success in this endeavor."

Femto thought about. If they were truly that desperate to get rid of Red Tusk and his pack than they must really mean what they say. During the entire conversation a plan started to formulate in his head and the latest plan synchronized with his plan quite nicely.

Femto nodded. "Alright. We'll help each other out. I do request a few things in return though."

"Name them."

The masked boy suddenly stopped and turned around to see a strange man looking over at him. The man had a long, messy black hair that looked like a mane. He had tanned skin and dark orange eyes. He was dressed like a bard and even had the instrument to prove it. Although, that is not what tipped Femto off to his presence. What tipped him off was the creepy smirk on his face.

"_Why is looking at me? His presence is. . .disturbing." _

Femto's eyes widened when he noticed a shine in the bard's eyes. The masked boy felt a presence of horror surge through his system when the man's pupils became that of slits. He quickly turned away.

"That man." The nymph said. "He. . .isn't one of us."

Femto nodded and turned back to look at the man again, but much to his shock the man was gone. Femto's eyes narrowed as he tried to feel out the aura that the man was releasing earlier, but he felt nothing.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

Alright. For all of those who that this lemon was. . .half-hearted, let me just say, it's really hard to write a lemon when somebody is where a mask that doesn't come off. That also brings up the question of how Femto eats. He eats by magically consuming it.

Maybe Cyvrus v.s Alexander wasn't the most epic battle so far, but it was impressive was it not? Come on, how many fights feature a tornado, whirlpool, and a lightning storm all at the same time?

As for Cyvrus' resurrection. He can come back to the plane of the leaving because of the faith that the people had in him. All this faith makes him stronger and allows him to temporally break the barrier between life and death down. Understand?

A mongrel is what they call wolf demons that have parents from different lineages. You can tell by their physical traits. They often have wolf demon traits in their human forms, such as: claws, fangs, slitted pupils. If they have wolf ears and tails they aren't considered mongrels since most wolf demons do.

And here are the Hunter Cards as promised:

**Name: **Femto

**Species: **Unknown

**Age: **20

**Height: **6'2

**Weight: **Refuses to tell

**Eye Color: **Red

**Hair Color: **White

**Role: **Leader

**Specialties****: **Strategy, Negotiation, Research, Anatomy, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship

**Weapons: **Varies

**Parameters:**

Strength: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Durability: 3/5

Stamina: 3/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Bravery: 4/5

Popularity: 3/5

Resourcefulness: 5/5

Leadership: 5/5

Potential: 5/5

Experience: 3/5

Swordsmanship: 5/5

Marksmanship: 3/5

Magic: 3/5

* * *

**Name: Slan **

**Species****: **Nihil/Succubus Hybrid

**Age: **25

**Height: **Refuses to reveal

**Weight**: Refuses to reveal

**Eye Color: **Silver

**Hair Color: **White

**Role: **Varies

**Specialties****: **Magic, Information Gathering, Spying, Seduction

**Weapons: **Magic

**Parameters: **

Strength: 2/5

Speed: 5/5

Durability: 2/5

Stamina: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Bravery: 3/5

Popularity: 5/5

Resourcefulness: 4/5

Leadership: 4/5

Potential: 4/5

Experience: 3/5

Swordsmanship: 2/5

Marksmanship: 2/5

Magic: 5/5

* * *

**Name: **Uriel

**Species: **Nihil

**Age: **21

**Height: **8'3

**Weight: **341 lbs

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown (Nearly black)

**Hair Color: **Black

**Role: **Brute

**Specialties****: **Physical Strength, Intimidation, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Swordsmanship, Being an asshole

**Weapons: **A Claymore named Behine.

**Parameters:**

Strength: 5/5

Speed: 2/5

Durability: 5/5

Stamina: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Bravery: 5/5

Popularity: 1/5

Resourcefulness: 3/5

Leadership: 1/5

Potential: 3/5

Experience: 5/5

Swordsmanship: 5/5

Marksmanship: 1/5

Magic: 0/5

* * *

**Name: **Sigmund

**Species: **Nihil

**Age: **21

**Height: **8'6

**Weight: **370 lbs

**Eye Color: **Burgundy

**Hair Color: **Silver

**Role: **Brute

**Specialties****: **Physical Strength, Being Bait, Weapon Mastery,

**Weapons: **Varies, but prefers his warhammer

**Parameters:**

Strength: 5/5

Speed: 2/5

Durability: 5/5

Stamina: 5/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Bravery: 3/5

Popularity: 3/5

Resourcefulness: 4/5

Leadership: 1/5

Potential: 4/5

Experience: 5/5

Swordsmanship: 5/5

Marksmanship: 0/5

Magic: 0/5

* * *

**Name: **Elise

**Species: **Nihil/Nymph Hybrid

**Age: **19

**Height: **6'3

**Weight: **Refuses to reveal

**Eye Color: **Purplish grey-blue

**Role: **Archer

**Specialties****: **Marksmanship, Tracking, Capturing, Trap Setting/Making, Poison Crafting

**Weapon: **Bow

**Parameters: **

Strength: 2/5

Speed: 5/5

Durability: 3/5

Stamina: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Bravery: 4/5

Popularity: 5/5

Resourcefulness: 5/5

Leadership: 3/5

Potential: 5/5

Experience: 4/5

Swordsmanship: 3/5

Marksmanship: 5/5


	51. Chapter 51

The snow came down in buckets as the wind blew the white specks sideways in it's cold fury. As the blizzard raged a group of figures judged through the white snow. The snow came to their knees and was starting to nip at their thighs as they trudged deeper into frozen land. Despite the fact it was cold and dry, the way the snowflakes fell was so beautiful.

Femto and his group followed closely behind the nymph that was leading the way. As they trudged the nymph didn't seemed fazed at all by the cold or the snow. Her feet were even standing on top of the snow instead of sinking into it.

"We're almost there." She said before stopping. "Is everyone alright?"

Uriel, who had been standing in the back, groaned before he sneezed. The giant man wiped his nose and narrowed his eyes at the nymph.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? I'M FREEZING MY BALLS OFF!" He shouted before being slapped in the back of the head by Elise.

Furious, he turned to the archer and shouted, "BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Elise snorted and before very calmly replying, "Keep your voice down, or you'll cause an avalanche."

Undaunted, Uriel glared at the archer harder, "What the hell is an avalanche."

"A suddenly shift in snow covering the mountains causing it to travel down bring a wave of snow with it." Femto injected. "So, shut the hell up Uriel, you loud mouth motherfucker."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at that sentence, before turning to look at the masked boy. They all noticed that Femto's look was distinctively cold and his eyes were severely blood shot. They also noticed that the slit he had for a pupil was heavily dilated, reaching from one end of the eye to another.

Noticing, the was receiving looks, Femto narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Slan frowned. She was still a little mad from last night but this wasn't like Femto. He almost never used curse words, especially to insult another person. He didn't seem like himself today.

"Femto, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

The masked boy looked at with blood shot eyes. She narrowed her eyes trying not to seem like she was intimidated by his look, but that was hard since Femto wasn't blinking.

"Never better." He replied calmly.

"Femto," Elise said gaining the masked boy's attention. "Were you up all night?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep." Femto replied like it was the most obvious statement ever.

Everyone sweatdropped except the nymph who didn't seem to be too interested in their conversation. She just looked on with a completely indifferent look about the whole situation. But before it could escalate the nymph spoke up.

"I'm not trying to be rude and interrupt your conversation." She stated. "But, if you won't mind, we have somewhere to be."

The other exchanged looks before turning back to the nymph and swiftly following behind her. As the group followed her, they began to noticed that the snow was slowing down. Just a few minutes ago the snow fell like a fury. Now it seemed like just a whimper. It was nothing compared to what it was just minutes earlier.

"The snow is slowing down." Sigmund stated.

"No shit Jarhead." Uriel snorted.

"Fuck you Uriel." Elise said.

"That's obviously why he's mad, Elise. He knows that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Femto added putting the nail in the coffin.

Uriel groaned, and said. "I liked you better when you didn't say anything."

"Funny," Femto said. "That is when I liked you the most."

Everyone, except the nymph and Uriel, snickered at the comment. It was no secret that Uriel was the most unlikable member of the group, that was something they all could agree on. However, while Uriel was know to dish out verbal insults and slurs, he wasn't accustom to taking them. He was actually really sensitive about himself. He was a feather weight, basically.

"_Asshole." _Uriel mentally seethed.

The nymph, who had been listening to their conversation, groan lowly. This bantering back and for sounded familiar and it was just as annoying as before.

"_This sounds like the Grey Siblings going back and forth with each other." _ She noted. _"Only, not without the excessive swearing. Or the witty comebacks."_

Suddenly the snow stopped and vision of what lied ahead was finally within clear view. The group stopped and were astounded by what they saw. There built on top of the frozen ground was a village—a large village. The buildings were made out of ice and were in the shape of domes with a hole in the tops. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the village, and large hairy creatures were gathered behind a fence.

"We're home." the nymph said as she walked towards the village. "Follow us. The elder would like to speak to us."

"Must you always refer to yourself as us?" Garen asked.

"Yes, yes we do. We are more, while you are less." the nymph said coldly.

Garen developed a question mark over his head out of confusion. We are more while you are less? He couldn't even begin to guess what that meant. Could it mean that they are many in sense of spirit? Or could it mean that they are many in the since that there are actually many. He didn't know and hardly saw it mattered now.

"Yeah, right, whatever that means." Garen waved off.

The nymph just turned around and went on her way to the chief's igloo. The rest of the group exchanged looks before following behind her. As the group walked through the village they spotted other nymphs preforming their duties. As the group passed the other nymphs didn't even bother to spare them a look. They just went about their business.

"_Well, at least their dutiful." _Slan thought as she passed them by.

"_Hmm," _Femto walked past them without looking at them either.

The group continued to walk through the village until they spotted a rather large igloo up ahead. Unlike the others this igloo was more a cone shape compared to the others despite being a dome as well. This igloo was also slightly larger—not too big—but noticeably bigger. And the last thing that separated it from the others was the fact that it was covered in carvings.

The nymph stopped and gestured towards the igloo in an inviting manner, "The chief would like to see you."

Femto nodded and turned to face his group, "I'll handle this."

With that the masked boy walked into the igloo leaving the others outside. Once inside, Femto was greeted with the sight of an aged, male nymph sitting on the ground in the middle of the igloo. He wore Popo fur that covered most of his body as well as a headdress resembling a halo made out of ice on his head.

"Welcome." He said. His voice was gruff, rough, and strangely soothing. "I knew you would come."

Femto just stared at the elder and the elder started back. Femto noted the look of competent in the elder's face, like he had achieved something.

"You knew we would come?" Femto asked.

The elder nodded. "Of course. I knew you would come They foretold it." He said as he pointed to the wall next to Femto.

The masked boy moved to see what the elder was pointing at. He turned to see carvings on the wall. They seemed to be portraying a story. But what really surprised him was the fact that one of the carvings was wearing a mask just like his own.

"We knew that one day you would come." The elder commented as Femto placed a hand over the carvings."We have foreseen it from the very beginning."

Femto didn't say anything back. He just examined the carvings more closely. If this told his entire story, then why did it just show himself, a black dragon, and a wolf? He could place his finger on it, and to make matters worse the dragon made him feel very uncomfortable. It installed a suffocating, all-consuming, feeling of dread inside of him.

"**The world is delicious!" **A dark voice said. **"And so are you."**

Femto almost shivered when the voice resonated within him. For the first time in a long time he genuinely felt afraid, yet at the same time he felt anger. A vengeful anger. Just looking at the carving of the dragon enraged him. He could barely stand to look at it.

"_I see, we're destined to meet one day." _He noted. _"And one of us is going to die."_

A sudden sigh interrupted his thoughts. Shaking his head, Femto turned to the side to see the chief looking over at him with weary eyes. Femto could tell by the look in the chief's eyes that he was secretly hoping for something, waiting for something.

"_That gleam in his eye." _Femto noted. _"That isn't the look of a man that knows desperation,"_

The chief cleared his throat and started to speak again, "So, I hear that you're hunting Red Tusk and a Great Baggi."

Femto nodded. "That is correct."

"Why not kill two birds with one stone?" The chief suggested.

Femto arched an eyebrow.

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the ice capped mountains as morning arrived. A gentle drift of snow started to fall from the sky on the silent ice plains. The sight of the light snow was a common occurrence over the ice plains, but always one to behold. The way that the ice sparkled in the sunlight and the way it hit the snowflakes made the scene one of pure beauty.

At the moment, a lone Popo stood in the middle of the an mountings ice plain. The Popo went about it's business as it grazed on a pile of tundra plains placed in front of it. Behind a nearby snow bank, sat Femto his group, and a group of nymph hunters.

Uriel sighed and turned to his comrades with a scowl, "What's the plan again?"

The others groaned, much to Uriel's ire. Eise scowled at the taller hunter and folded her arms.

"Can't you pay attention for five minutes?" Elise asked, clearly irritated, "We literally just went over the plan six minutes ago."

"Well excuse me." Uriel retorted sarcastically.

Elise's eyebrow twitched showing she was getting even more annoyed. "Seriously Uriel, even Sigmund knows the plan."

Uriel blinked at her before turning to Sigmund who was sitting right next to him, counting the snowflakes.

"Is that true?"

Sigmund looked at him with a bored expression before going back to counting the snowflakes.

"Yep."

"Alright then."

"You don't need to know anything. You just need to watch what we do and follow suit." Femto interjected. "Surely, these instructions can't be too complex for someone like you."

"Ouch." Garen commented.

Slan and Elise nodded while Sigmund just laughed. Uriel, however, didn't think it was funny. A tickmark developed on his forehead as he glared at the boy heatedly. Femto just looked at the taller warrior with a bored expression, it was painfully obvious he was undaunted by Uriel's glare. He was just about to say something when the sound of hissing. The hunters exchanged serious looks before looking up to peer over the snow bank. There the saw the Popo being cornered by a group of Baggis.

Slan facepalmed, "I can't believe this is working."

"Why wouldn't it? Baggi's aren't picky, they'll eat anything, especially if it's delivered to him." Femto stated knowingly.

Slan bit her lip, "That's true."

"Yes, yes it is. But be quite for now, you'll hear you."

The Baggis had trapped the now started Popo in a circle and approached from all directions, hissing and what sounded like spitting the entire time. The wooly creature tried to back away from them but couldn't due to being surrounding. Just when it looked like the creatures were just about to attack a loud hiss caught their attention.

Sigmund leaned over to Uriel, "What's happening?" He whispered.

Uriel gave a small but noticeable shrug, "The hell if I know."

"The Great Baggi is coming." Elise stated in a whisper as she watched the action unfold.

As if on cue another hiss emanated, and soon after another creature entered the clearing. The new creature was identical to the Baggis: blue scales, a head crest, and beady yellow eyes. But this creature was much different. For starters, this creature was the size of three Baggis, and it's head crest was bigger seeming to mock a frown to reflect it's status over the lesser creatures around it. This is definitely a Great Baggi.

Elise arched an eyebrow. "So that is what a Great Baggi looks like."

She cringed, "For some reason I thought it would be bigger."

Slan giggled at that last statement. She found it to be especially funny, while everyone around just looked at her with a confused look. Elise was just about to ask Garen what that meant, since Femto was too far away, but when she turned she noticed his cheeks were burning red. That was when she decided she probably shouldn't ask.

Without so much as hissing, the Great Baggi reared it's head back and spit a blue fluid at the Popo. The liquid hit and the Popo began to wobble before falling over to the side. As soon as the wooly creature hit the ground the Baggis sprung into action, clawing and biting the fallen creature.

As the Baggi's attacked, Femto held up a hand.

"Alright, on three."

He put one finger up. "One"

Another finger went up. "Two."

A third finger when up. "Three."

On the count of three the hunters sprang into action. They hopped over the wall, armed their weapons, and sprinted towards the now feasting creatures. The Baggi's heads shot up and spun to look at the intruders, their mouths were covered in blood and their eyes were filled with rage. Without so much as a hiss, a small group of them broke off and raced towards the intruders.

Elise stopped, readied her bow with an arrow, and released. The arrow whistled through the air before striking a Baggi in the middle of the crest, knocking it down, dead.

"Bull's eye."

Two more Baggis raced towards Uriel who was already pulling out his greatsword. They hissed at each other before going in different directions towards Uriel. Realizing what they were doing, Uriel took his long sword and ran towards them as they executed the plan. When they were upon him—one from behind, the other in front—he swung his sword. With a sickening sticking sound, the body of the Baggi was sent hurling to the ground, and laid their motionless. Not even a second went past when the other one attack. Uriel rolled out of the way of the rear assault and slashed again, cutting the creature's head off.

Sigmund ran straight towards the Great Baggi with little regard for the little creatures that surrounded it. Sigmund drew his hammer and ran as fast as he could before a group of Baggis came racing towards him. With a single swing he knocked the entire group away only for another to come right after.

Femto sprinted towards the Great Baggi as Slan flew overhead for aerial support. With is longsword in hand he cut down any Baggi that approached him with single, precise cuts, aimed specifically at vital spots. It seemed to work since every Baggi he hit never got back up again. From the sky Slan was blasting every Baggi that tried to attack form behind with magic blasts. It was perfect example of synergy.

The Baggi's numbers started to dwindle and soon after only their leader, the Great Baggi was left. Realizing, it's current situation started to back away as the hunters approached it. The beast would occasionally snap and attempt to spit it's tranquilizing fluid at them, only for them to dodge. The beast turned to look behind itself to see the mountain, before turning back to hiss at the sky.

Femto eyes narrowed. _"The sky? He must. . .oh no."_

The masked boy suddenly sprinted towards the Great Baggi who hissed at him as he did so. The other hunters, while confused at their comrades actions started to follow before a loud noise hit their ears, and they looked up into the sky. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw a large, flying creature—a Barioth—came speeding towards the Great Baggi.

"Femto!" The hunters shouted as they ran after their comrade.

He ignored them and and continued to run towards the Great Baggi. He became painfully aware of the approaching Barioth, when he saw the beast flying straight towards them, out of the corner of his eye. He ran faster towards the Great Baggi just as the Barioth swept down and grabbed the other large creature. Femto jumped and grabbed a hold of the Baggi's tail just as it taken off of the ground.

"_This wasn't part of the plan." _

The masked boy looked down to see himself getting farther and farther off of the ground. He gripped the Baggi's tail as tightly as he could as the Barioth carried them both away.

* * *

The scene just unfolded on a crystal ball in a well lit room. A certain black maned alicorn watched with wide eyes as Femto and the Great Baggi were carried off by a Barioth. She was just about to say something when the sound of crunching met her ears. She looked up to see Brone with a jar of cookies under his arm, and his other hand stuffing them into his mouth. It was really creepy to look at since she couldn't see his mouth.

Noticing the look, Brone coughed. **"What?"**

The alicorn arched an eyebrow, "Do you have any idea how weird that looks?"

"**Very."**

Suddenly the alicorn's look darkened as she stared down the cloaked deity in front of her. Brone, however, stood there undaunted and underwhelmed. He just continued to munch on the cookies he had.

"I thought you said he was fine." Luna asked interrogatively.

"**Correction, I said he might be okay, with Link I never know. Hell, at some points I even began to doubt him." **He said before sighing. **"But then I realize, I'm the one who made him what he is. So, I would believe that he is fine."**

Luna rolled her eyes. "He's being carried away by a saber toothed monster, and you call that _okay?" _

"**Don't roll your eyes at me, that isn't very lady-like." **Brone scowled, his voice filled with sarcasm. **"Settle down Luna. You don't know the amount of trouble I went through to make this possible, especially since that bastard Dante can make me ignorant to his realm." **

"What?"

"**Let me put it into layman's terms: he don't like me and so I can't physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually, or supernaturally interact with his dimension."**

"I see. But if that is true, how are you doing it now?"

"**My Watcher, the Black Reaper, can act as my eyes." **

Luna nodded her head. "What are you going to do now?

"**What I always do; sit back and watch the fireworks."**

* * *

The wind whistled with a raspy voice as the Barioth flew towards the tip of the mountain. The mighty predator had its still struggling prey in it's feet, a Great Baggi. While, it was possible for a Barioth to pick up and carry off a Great Baggi, it rarely happened due to the feet of the Barioth not being meant to carry prey, it was still masked boy hung onto the struggling, Baggi's tail for dear life. He tried not to look down, but he didn't have to look down too far before the side of an mountain came into view.

"_This is bad." _Femto thought grimly as they further and further up the mountain.

The alpha Baggi's struggling made holding onto it's tail hard, but something told Femto he wasn't going to have to hold on for long. His suspicions were soon proven correct when they reached the top of the mountain, which possessed a cave. Without so much as a roar the Barioth pulled back and chucked both Femto and the Baggi into the cave.

"_Shit!" _

Femto let go of the Baggi's tail and flung himself to the right in attempt to avoid the eyes of any creature that might be lurking in the cave. The Baggi, however, wasn't able to do so and was sent spiraling into the cave before violently smacking into the hard cave floor. Femto shared this fate as well, but also hit a wall as well.

Femto rubbed his side, "Ouch." he groaned quietly.

The masked boy then looked around at his surroundings. He was definitely in a cave. He could see the mouth of the cave and the teeth of the cave, the stalactites, hanging down. He looked down deeper into the cave only to have his vision obscured a cloud of black. by The cave was damp and water dripped form almost every conceivable structure. As if the cave wasn't scary enough, there were also bones scattered all over the ground; a few of them were definitely humanoid.

"_Well something is eating well." _Femto would have cringed if his mouth wasn't covered by his mask.

A sudden hiss caught his attention. He stuck low to the ground and listened carefully, it sounded like the Great Baggi. He remembered the Baggi landing towards the middle of the cave, and he carefully and quietly moved towards the spot. But when he got there, all there was a big splatter of blood.

"_What the?" _

Suddenly the Baggi came flying into view. Femto threw himself to the ground and covered his head as the alpha Baggi slammed into the wall and crashed down to the floor. Getting up from his position on the floor, Femto got up and quietly crept towards the fallen Baggi. He didn't want the thing to get the jump on him. As he approached it became painfully obvious that Baggi wasn't getting up again. It was definitely dead.

"_What the hell is this?" _

Femto's eyes suddenly widened as he slowly looked up. When his eyes reached the ceiling he was greeted with the sight of a glowing red eyes before a shadow descended upon him. The masked boy cursed under his breath before jumping out of way as the descending shadow, and just barely got away. He hit the ground with a thud before quickly getting to his feet and spinning around. Once again he was greeted with the sight of glowing red eyes.

As the creature skulked forward, Femto was able to see more of it's features. It was a Barioth, but a very special Barioth. Instead of the typical snow white colored coat, it possessed a metallic, silver coat that sparkled in the scarce light of the sun. It's eyes were a glowing red that seemed to look through everything they came into contact with. But the feature that Femto thought was the most important were the crimson red tusks it had.

"_Red Tusk." _

Red Tusk roared a powerful roar that shook the stalactites above.

* * *

Alright there are a few notes.

1.) I was break for most of last week, since it was my Spring Break, which is why I haven't updated in like two weeks. So, in case you were wondering, I'm not dead, but I'm very sleepy.

2.) A normal sized Barioth probably could pick up a Great Baggi, since a Barioth is about 69 ft (Largest male measurement), and the Great Baggi is 47 ft (Largest male measurement).

3.) If you want to know what a Barioth looks like, google image it.

4.) Brone has intense carving for sweets of any kind. Once he starts eating he can't stop.

5.) Grey Siblings= Cyrus + Yuma Grey.

6.) Cyrus is the more aggressive sibling and Yuma is more passive.

I also have a question for all of you:

If you met your sister from an alternate timeline, and you died in her timeline and she died in yours, are you still siblings?


	52. Chapter 52

The cave shook violent as Red Tusk roared. The stalactites rattled maliciously overhead as their ground based relatives did the same. A swarm of bats flew out from the dark end of the cave as Femto stared down the Alpha Barioth. Red Tusk suddenly lunged forward at Femto, who was just barely able to roll out of the way in time. Red Tusk hit some stalagmites and shattered them under it's massive weight before roaring threatening at Femto.

Femto drew his sword and braced himself for the next attack, _"This thing is a complete monster. I've never even heard of a metallic Barioth before."_

Red Tusk lunged again, but this time he whipped his tail from side to side as he soar through the air. Femto tried to dodged, but a sharp movement of the tail, sent him flying into the hard cave wall. With a loud thud, Femto hit the wall, and with a even louder thud rolled out of the way as Red Tusk charged again.

"_Shit!" _Femto cursed as he ducked for cover behind a stalagmites. _"He's relentless."_

Femto gripped his sword tightly when he heard Red Tusk start to smash stalagmites in his search. He knew that he was going to have to fight this beast one-on-one sooner or later, and there was no way he was going to be able to hide forever.

Suddenly the stalagmite that Femto was hiding behind shattered into hundreds of pieces, as a tail crashed through it, sending Femto spiraling back. The masked boy skidded along the dark cave floor before coming to a rough stop by stabbing is sword into the ground.

Femto coughed and found that a bit of blood came out, a sign of internal injury. He wiped a bit from his mouth before getting to is feet. He looked up to see the red eyes of Red Tusk peering down at him with red eyes, as violet as they were bright.

"_He has the aggression of a Barioth, but he has the raw strength of a Uragaan. I can't fight him on equal terms." _Femto contemplated as he watched the Barioth carefully, noting very small movement. _"So, I need to be careful." _

The masked boy pulled his sword of the ground and pointed at Red Tusk, who just hissed like a snake. He could tell that Red Tusk didn't like that. He must have been use to his prey being easy. Not once did his prey ever fight back, until now.

"Come at me." Femto taunted.

Red Tusk roared and lunged forward towards the masked boy. Femto rolled out of the way as usual, but this time he spun to face the beast and swung his sword at the beast's tail. His eyes widened with horror when his blade bounce off like it was made of rubber. With a swift reflex, Red Tusk whipped his tail towards the masked boy, only for him to dodge.

Femto narrowed his eyes, got to his feet, and sprinted toward the Barioth again. But this time was different, instead of striking at the tail again, Femto jumped on the beast's back, and plunged his sword into a space between the beast's scales. With an outraged roar, Red Tusk jerked to the side and threw Femto from his back, and into a cave wall.

A loud thud echoed through the cave as Femto hit the wall, and when he hit the floor afterward. He coughed as he feeble struggled to his feet.

"Gah! Yeah, internal bleeding." Femto stated sardonically.

The ground suddenly began to shake as Red Tusk started to roar again. Femto looked up to see that stalactites rattling, dangerously above him. It looked like they could give way at any moment. Once Femto was on his feet, he braced himself for a even tougher battle ahead.

"_Come on guys, where are you?" _

A loud crashing noise suddenly registered in his ears. Femto looked up just in time to see a hail of sharp stalactites coming down upon him. He ran as fast he could from the descending spikes of rock. He didn't dare to look back as the spikes fell and he had to keep his eyes out in front of him to watch for any falling rocks in front of him.

"_This shit usually happens to Uriel." _Femto mentally glowered as he rolled of the way of a falling stalactite, _"I like it better that way." _The stalactites continued to fall, and Femto continued to dodge them.

As the boy ran, he failed to see a nail like stalactite hanging over head that was about to give way. With a single, sharp motion, the stalactite fell down towards the unaware masked boy. Femto winced when he felt the stone spike run down his spine, drawing blood where it hit. Hr dropped to his knee and put a hand to his wounded back. His fingers became wet and warm as they dripped into the blood.

"_Dammit!" _Femto cursed, before he noticed something. Red Tusk had stopped roaring. Femto turned back to see the alpha Barioth looking at him with more blood lust than before. He must have smelled the blood.

Femto flinched underneath his mask, _"Oh shit." _

With so much as a hiss or a blink of an eye, the Barioth lunged forward, mouth open for the kill shot. Femto tried to get to his feet, but couldn't due to the pain in his spine. He could still feel his warm blood running down his skin like a sanguine river. His eyes narrowed sharply when he realization of death came into his mind. He was going to die here, and it made him angry. He didn't regret or feel sorry for anything, in fact, if anything he felt accomplished. But, the idea of dying to this. . .beast made him furious.

"_I can't die here. I-I. . .I REFUSE TO DIE! I WILL NEVER DIE!" _He mentally raged, but his angry when unnoticed by the Barioth, who came faster and faster towards him.

Femto growled like an animal as he glared hatefully into the Barioth's glowing red eyes. If he was going to die here, he was going to make sure he didn't cower in fear of this creature. He was above cowering. He was above fear.

"_You disgusting barbarian." _

"_**Alright," **_A calm, cool, and familiar voice said with urgency. **_"I'll help you, but just this once."_**

Femto's eyes widened when the voice resonated. This was one of the few times that he ever heard voices in his head, granted he wasn't going crazy. Although, there was something about this voice that sounded. . .familiar. It's calm and cool tone and the fact it sounded very mature meant that it was probably someone older than himself.

"_What? Who said that? Who's there?" _

"_**Funny, I thought you would remember me since I treat you the best." **_

"_He's dummy." _A more childish voice added. Femto noted how defiant and ignorant the voice was.

"_**Shut up TW."**_

Femto arched an eyebrow at that last statement before they widened. He could still feel the blood running down his back, but something was. . .different. The blood wasn't warm anymore, it felt cold and stiff like metal, and it stopped running. His confusion was fuel even further when feeling of the blood disappeared from his back completely. He could still feel the wound, but not the blood. He looked behind himself and was shocked to see eight tendrils tipped with sharp heads sprouting out his back.

"_It's like, my blood is alive." _

Remembering the Barioth, Femto turned around to catch a frighteningly close glimmer of Red Tusk's. . .tusk. The creature was right above him and appeared to be just about to bite his head off. Femto glared at it and suddenly the eight tendrils shot forward and bored into the Barioth's hard scales. Red Tusk roared with pain as the tendrils not only ripped it's scales apart, sending blood all over the cave walls and floor, but also pushed it back into the wall.

Femto watched with awe as the blood tendrils pushed he powerful creature back. "It seems that we're now even."

The Barioth slammed into the wall with a huge boom. The tendrils retracted and returned to Femto and waited to be called on again. No more than a few moments later, Red Tusk reemerged and was livid. Red Tusk roared and knocked down the remaining stalactites before he opened his mouth and fired a purple misty substance. Femto's eyes widened and he brought the tendrils out in front of him to block the ball. The ball hit the ball and released a purple mist into the air, Femto's eyes widened as the mist came towards him. He shut his mouth and held his breath.

"_Poison." _Femto grimaced as he ran out of the purple cloud, before stopping to check for the Barioth. His eyes widened with horror when the purple cloud cleared to reveal the Baritoth as gone.

The masked boy looked up just in time to just barely roll out the way of a falling object. Femto spun around after he rolled away to see an enraged Red Tusk skulking towards him. The masked boy raised his sword, and the tendrils followed suit. Red Tusk shot another ball of poison at Femto. He rolled out of the way only to be launched into the air by the beast's tail.

"Gah!' Femto groaned as he slammed into the wall, hard. The sound of cracking bones practically echoed through the cave. Femto hit the ground with a pained whimper as the sword fell from his grip and tendrils dissipated into puddles.

Femto painfully clutching his side, _"Shit my ribs!" _

The masked boy nursed his broken ribs before painfully looking up to see Red Tusk walking towards him with triumph and hunger. Femto's eyes narrowed when he noticed the spring in the beast's step, even though it was a primitive creature, it was capable of emotion. It knew he was hurt, and like other animal, was going to capitalize on the fact.

As Red Tusk approached Femto felt a wave of anger send jolts through his system. The thought of dying wasn't one that he wanted to think about, or took the time to think about. His hands clenched into tight fists.

"_I-I won't lose! I refuse to lose! I am not defeated!" _Femto roared wildly in his mind.

"_**Well, well, well, it looks like the dog has gotten it's bark back." **_A deep, demonic voice called within his head.

Femto's hands clenched tighter, almost tight enough to draw blood. This voice taunted him and had a more sinister tone that the other one. This one was sounded like evil.

"_**In this world, there are only two kinds of people: the strong, and those who feed the strong. There is not middle ground, and there are no exceptions." **_The voice stated coldly. Femto noted how it sounded so sure of itself.

"_Who the hell are you?" _

"_**It's funny, almost. . .ironic. You use to be one of the strong. A strong being that fed on the weak, but now look at you. You're a worthless insect now." **_ The voice said with a sneer of disgust.

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_**It's shame really, you could have lived." **_

Femto's eyes widened as he watched Red Tusk slowly approach him. He made no effort to move or speak out loud as the creature came towards him.

"_How?"_

"_**Let me in. Let anger, hatred, and despair take over. We will rip the souls from your enemies with our bare hands. Drink in the bloodlust." **_The voice tempted.

Despite the obviously sinister nature of the voice, Femto contemplated the offer. He didn't exactly know what this being wanted, and it probably wasn't best to think about due to the approaching creature. There was also another thing, despite the circumstance, Femto still had his pride.

"_No," _Femto stated proudly. _"I'd rather die a warrior's death."_

The voice chuckled, _**"A warrior's death is being devoured by a monster? What a amusing end." **_

Femto ignored the taunts and closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. A few moments passed before Femto felt hot breath on his skin. He almost shuttered when he felt how warm and thick it was. It felt like summer in Sloth Country. The heat increase when the beast opened it's mouth as it prepared to deliver the final blow.

"_Get it over with you bastard." _Femto growled mentally.

The masked boy wanted in silence for the end to come—but it didn't come. After a while the masked boy opened a single eye to see what was going on. He was pleasantly surprised to see Red Tusk looking away towards the entrance of the cave. Femto looked to see it was looking and sighed when he saw Uriel, Garen, Sigmund, Elise, and Slan accompanied by a group of nymph warriors.

Uriel smiled brightly, like some sort of hero, "We're here to save to you. . .douche."

Femto deadpanned as did the rest of the group, even the nymphs. The masked boy sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Uriel, I'm disappointed."

Everyone nodded in agreement but Red Tusk roared. Garen took his every large sword and ran towards the beast fearlessly.

"DEMACIA!" He shouted as he charged forward at surprising speed.

Red Tusk didn't have time to react before Garen stabbed his massive sword into the beast's leg. Roaring in pain, Red Tusk lashed out at the warrior with his tail, but Garen ducked and slashed upwards slicing off the tip. Red Tusk hissed and battered Garen away with a vicious jerk of his wing. The warrior was sent flying through the air before smashing into a stalagmite. He rubbed his head as he got up.

"Um, a little help?"

The others exchanged looks before leaping into action. Sigmund, Uriel, and Garen charged forward at Red Tusk, their weapons held high. Red Tusk roared in anger, before fired four rounds of it's purple spit at it's aggressors. The group dodged the noxious projectiles and continued to charged towards the beast, who was growing even angrier. Going on the offensive, Red Tusk swiped widely with it's wings in an attempt to knock it's attackers back. The group rolled out of the way only to have to roll out of the way once again, from a attack of the other wing.

"Oh, yeah, he's angry. I pissed him off when I stabbed him in the scales." Femto added as Elise helped him away from the battle ground. "So, good luck with that."

Uriel glowered, "Now you tell us." A sudden strike of the tail sent Uriel flying backwards as Sigmund and Garen continued their charge.

"CHARGE!" Garen shouted, as he once again gained sudden burst of speed.

Sigmund arched an eyebrow but followed closely behind nonetheless. Although, the speed Garen was running at wasn't typical for a average human, in fact, it was almost low-class demon level. In only a few bounds, the brown haired warrior was upon the large creature. With a strong thrust he plunged his sword into the soft underbelly of Red Tusk's chest. The beast roared in outrage before snapping down towards Garen, mouth open.

"Oh, Demacia." Garen sighed as Red Tusk bit down on him on the waist, flailed him around, before throwing him away like a rag doll.

Red Tusk snarled before turning it's attention towards Sigmund, now accompanied by Uriel. The two hunters worked with synergy as they attacked the massive beast. Whenever Uriel would attack, Sigmund would block or vice-versa. They battled like one being. Uriel swung his massive sword, ripping hole in the membrane of Red Tusk's wing. They continued this assault and did the same to the other wing as well.

Uriel and Sigmund jumped away from a swipe from Red Tusk's wing, before Uriel snorted. "He isn't so tough." He stated arrogantly.

Femto resisted the urge to facepalm, typically statements like that just made situations worse. This was especially true if the situation was already bad to begin with. Femto and his group, and possibly Garen, who was laying against the wall unconscious right now, knew that all too well.

Suddenly Red Tusk roared and his body became covered in a fury of snow that raged like a vengeful blizzard around him. Red Tusk then jumped forward towards Uriel and Sigmund, who just barely rolled out of the way. The large beast then roared sending out a shock wave of pure ice and snow around him. Uriel and Sigmund were sent sailing into the air as the ice and show launched towards them. Femto and the others took cover behind a rock.

With a loud thud and a audible crack Uriel and Sigmund hit the wall and slid down to the ground. Uriel rubbed his head and blinked in shock, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"I did." The large hunter turned to the side to see Femto glaring at him, "You simpleton."

"Oh, shut up Snow White." Uriel retorted.

Femto sighed and turned back to the nymph warriors that the chief had supplied. He pointed at Red Tusk, who was still releasing shock waves albeit a lot weaker than before.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Go get him." He ordered.

Without a word the nymphs charged forward, their weapons held high. Red Tusk's eyes noticeable constricted when he saw the warriors coming towards him. Red Tusk opened it's mouth and released a ball of poison towards the nymphs, who moved out of the way as it approached. Suddenly a few nymphs armed with spears stopped. They lifted their spears up, aimed them at their target, and let them loose.

The spears came speeding towards Red Tusk at surprising speed. They seemed to ignore all resistance as they sailed completely straight through the air at their mark. When they connected an outraged roar of agony rang through the cave. The sight of blood hitting the ground was one for all to see as a spear lodged itself into Red Tusk's eye. The other spears hit in various other places, adding even more pain to what he was already feeling.

Seeing an opportunity, the other warriors along with Uriel and Sigmund charged forward at the writhing beast. They hacked, slashed, and bashed with all of their might in a attempt to bring the beast down. Elise, who now had her bow, was shooting arrows at the unarmored tenders spots of the beast while Slan magically enhanced them. As their continued Red Tusk started to wilt towards the ground like a dying flower.

Noticing this Uriel shouted, "Keep going he's almost dead!"

Everyone kept their assault until a violent snow laced tornado ripped through the air, and covered the injured beast. The tornado spun at incredible velocities that ripped the stone out of the wall. The people around it were picked by the powerful tornado and treated like rag dolls in it's powerful winds. Bodies bent into twisted positions which caused them to snap. After only a minute the tornado stopped and the bodies were sent into the scenery.

Red Tusk looked all around at the scene of the broken bodies lying all around it. It could already tell it had killed most of the nymphs and had heavily displaced the others. It let out a roar in triumphant.

Suddenly a ripping sound screamed through the air. Red Tusk's pupils constricted as it looked down to see several blood tendrils sticking through his body. The creature looked behind itself to see a wobbly Femto standing on his feet with the tendrils protruding out of his back.

"I've had just about enough of you." He said as the tendrils started to writhe. "Die."

The tendrils violently ripped out and took everything in their path with them as they did. The color of red splattered all over the cave and onto the floor as the mighty beast dropped like a stone. When the monstrous creature hit the ground Femto sighed and dropped to his knees.

"Guys," He called.

"Yeah?" The other called from their positions.

Femto closed his eyes and shook his head, "You guys do know that we need to carry this corpse back to the village right?"

"Yeah," The voice of Sigmund said,.

"Uh-huh," The voice of Elise said.

"I thought as much," Slan added.

"Fuck this."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The atmosphere around the nymph village was silent and had been silent since the outsiders took a group of hunter to take down Red Tusk. They had been gone about four hours and night was reigned dominate over the landscape. Missing for four hours doesn't ease one's nerves, and if this was a human village they would have thought the worst. However, this wasn't a human village.

The nymph chief sat outside his igloo in a meditative pose as he waited for the group to return. His nose would occasionally crinkle was negative thoughts entered his mind. The possibility of them dying was a virus on his mind. Despite the absurdity the possibilities had, it was just that—a possibility—a very real possibility.

"_I hope, for the safety of the village and for those hunters that they succeeded in their endeavors." _He thought hopefully, _"However, the stain of doubt has seeped too deep to be washed out so easily."_

A sudden commotion interrupted the chief's thoughts. He opened one eye and looked up to see a magnificent sight. There, in the middle of town, was the bloody body of Red Tusk with the hunters standing beside it. All the nymphs in the village had all gathered to look at the sight in the village. They looked on with awe and wonder at the sight of the dead Red Tusk in the middle of the village. And for the first time in a long time, their cold hearts finally thawed. The chief couldn't help but smile at this sight.

"_I knew you were special masked one. You broke through the perpetual apathy that has surrounded my people. Now you have brought now our biggest enemy." _He thought proudly, _"I hope that stay with us for the celebration."_

The elder got to his feet and walked up the group. When he did this he instantly noted the state they were in. He also noted that most of the nymph hunters that the he had assigned to help the hunters weren't there. He sighed and gave them a silent pray for what fate had befell them. He also noted that Femto couldn't stand without the support of his comrades, but other than they the others seemed to be fine; sure a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing too serious.

"Welcome." He greeted as he made a wide sweeping gesture with his arms, "I see that you actually managed to defeat Red Tusk."

Uriel, deciding to be. . .Uriel, rolled his eyes. "It sounds like you doubted us."

Elise elbowed him in the ribs, "You never take a break from being Uriel, do you? You're Uriel everyday."

Uriel folded his arms and turned his nose, "Yep, so deal with it."

Elise grimaced, "Oh the joy."

The chief deadpanned at this as did the others. He cleared his though and regained his composure before speaking again.

"Yes, well, I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful for what you did. In fact, it's quite the contrary." He stated with a meek smile, "I wanted you to invite you to our Goddess Tears celebration."

Slan arched a questioning eyebrow, "What is that?"

The chief looked at her, "It's a celebration that we, the nymphs, have to pay homage to our Goddesses. This is a great honor since outsiders are not welcomed to this celebration. I am, however, willing to make an exception."

Uriel was just about to say something but Femto quickly silenced him with a sharp glare, "That sounds fantastic. Thank you. Also would it be too much to as for you to treat our wounds as well?"

The chief smiled and waved his had dismissively. "Of course not."

As the group talked a lone figure looked down upon the scene with great disdain. The mere appearance of this man made it clear he wasn't a local. The man had long, thick messy black that looked like a lion's mane. His eyes were blood red and possessed silts and his skin was shiny and dull. He was dressed in what looked like scale crafted armor. He watched with anger as the scene played out as he dragged his claw like fingernails along a icicle

"I really hate IT!" He snapped the icicle, "This pisses me off!"

The man emitted a bestially growl before suddenly smiling, "But no matter, everything will fall into place, and I'll finally be free of this hell."

The figure started to laughed hysterically as his eyes shined a deadly red through the darkness of night.

* * *

The glowing a crystal ball on a table was the only light in the dark room. The ball was displaying everything that was happening. It shined purple as the scenes played out as Brone and Luna watched with mixed reactions. Luna was watching with confusion and worry while Brone was stuffing his face with cake and not really caring. Luna tried to keep her composure despite how disturbing Brone looked when he was eating. She could hear the smacking sounds, but she couldn't see the jaw that was making the noises. To the average person-pony-it looked very disturbing.

_"Just ignore it."_

"**Hey," **Brone said making the alicorn look at him. **"Where did you get this cake it's fantastic? This tastes like dark chocolate cake with hazel nut cream."**

Luna sighed, "Yes it is for a matter of fact, and must you eat in such a deplorable way?"

"**Ha! Surprisingly, to hear that coming from an talking animal that eats hay, it doesn't mean much to me." **He stated bluntly.

"How rude."

"**Not really, you started it." **He stated with a shrug.

Luna gave him a look before shaking her head, _"He's strange deity."_

"_**Hey, I can hear your thoughts." **_

Luna grimaced and tried to avoid looking at Brone directly and instead turned to look back at the crystal ball. Although, she was surprised to see a strange laughing like a maniac on the ball instead of Link, or as he is know in the Inferno; Femto.

"Who is this dreadful man?" She asked.

Brone sighed and walked up to the crystal ball to see who she was talking about. He eyed the laughing man tentatively with his constricted pupils before his eyes as a whole narrowed.

"**That isn't a man." **He said, his voice hardening, **"It's a abomination."**

Luna looked at him with shock, "A monster?"

Brone's eyes narrowed even more, **"A drake."**

* * *

In a matter of hours the nymph village the lit up with strange luminescent crystals known as Lemins, which grew like weeds on the icy plains. The crystals were valued due to their glowing ability and because they lasted for a long time. They were valued for their ability to change color. The nymphs hung them from their homes and other buildings in like makeshift lanterns. Not a single igloo was spared as they lit up the village in preparation of the Goddess Tears festival.

As the preparation when on Femto, who could not walk under his own strength, walked with the chief nymph down the way.

"So, why aren't you doing any prayers or rituals?" Femto asked they walked.

The chief sighed, "We, the Nymphs, follow three goddesses."

Femto's eyes narrowed, _"That sounds familiar."_

"We follow the strength of Serylada. The wisdom of Avarosa. And the power of Lissandra." The chief explained. "They have a dislike for each other and don't like to be worship and praised at the same time."

Femto nodded, "So, you do it at different times then?"

The chief smiled and nodded,

"That is correct. Since Avarosa was the first goddess she is praised in the morning after the Goddess Tears festival. Serylada is praised at noon the next day. And finally Lissandra is praised at the midnight of the third and final day."

"Sounds complicated."

"We've been doing this for millenniums." The chief stated knowingly, "And we will continue to do this for millenniums more."

"I see." Femto said as they walked past Elise and Sigmund, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

The chief stopped suddenly and turned with a grim expression on his face. Femto arched an eyebrow before he pointed in the direction of Greed Country.

"Yes, there is a cave that connects Greed Country to Sloth Country. It's really close by, remember that." The chief said ominously, as if it was a warning.

"Um, okay then, I'll remember that." Femto stated.

The chief's look softened and he adopted a wise smile on his face. The aged nymph picked up a ice cup as they pasted a female nymph stirring something in a large pot. He handed the cup to Femto, who took it hesitantly before peering down into it. The fluid it held was a dreadful purple color that looked like poison, it looked like the physical personification of virulence. Femto was lucky that he couldn't smell anything, he would have hated to smell what this was.

He gave the chief a nervous look. "What. . .is this?"

"It's Boal, it's out ceremonial drink." The chief stated, "It would be rude not to drink it. I can assure you it's completely safe."

Femto sighed before closing his eyes and muttering some words under his breath. The chief arched an eyebrow at this before the part of the mask over Femto's mouth suddenly turned transparent. The masked boy then down the drink in single go, before coughing veraciously.

"What. . .is. . .in. . . .this?" He asked in between coughs.

The chief scratched his chin as he thought about this question.

"Ice, herbs, fruits, Barioth Spit, Popo Dung, and Nymph. . .secretions."

Femto gagged and desperately to vomit in an to rid his body from the filth he just ingested. He gagged and heaved until his eyes were blood shot, but he soon realized it was a pointless effort. He regain his composure and tuned to face the elder with defiant eyes. The chief snickered a bit at this.

"If it makes you feel any better, I did the exact same thing when I found out what it was."

Femto blinked, "Really?"

"Of course not, you're just overreacting."

Femto groaned before the world around him suddenly began to become more extravagant. The smallest dull light was transformed into a blindingly bright, streamer of color and excitement. The slightest sound was taken from a mere whisper to being amplified a thousand fold into a blaring and almost deafening hurricane in the ear. As other nymphs walked past they brushed up against Femto. The masked boy had to bite his lip to bring an outburst as the touches induced nearly mind blowing orgasmic effects. Overall, the world had become a very extravagant place, and it was growing more extravagant as time went by.

Femto held up his hands and was shocked to see even they looked more extravagant than normal. _"What the fuck is going on?"_

**_"I don't know it's your hallucination."_ **A voice said.

Femto turned to the side to see a purple horse wearing a top hat and drinking a cup of tea floating behind him. The horse looked at Femto and whinnied.

"Oh shit, I'm in way over my head."

* * *

And that is how Femto drinks and eats things. He basically makes the mouth part of his mask transparent and intangible to insert the food or drink.

I can't say I'm satisfied with the Red Tusk battle, I feel like it could have been better. Anyways, there is a better battle coming up, and I think you'll all enjoy that one a lot better

Red Tusk's spit, is in fact inside the drink that Femto just drank. It is poisonous, but this issue will be discussed in the next chapter.

To those who were wondering why it took so long to update: long story, short. I got sick, played League of Legends, got better, still played League of Legends, remembered the chapter and here we are.


	53. Chapter 53

The sight of the sun peaking over the ice capped mountains was a rare sight, but an appreciated one. The sight of the sun was a rare sight in the frozen tundra of the northern Sloth Country region. Sloth and Greed Country were the only countries with tundras, and Sloth was the only one with both a desert and a tundra. It was the day after the Goddess Tears festival, and most of the nymphs were still asleep in attempt to wait out the pain of waking up. One man, however, wasn't so lucky.

In an igloo, covered in Popo fur blankets, Femto laid feebly on his side. He groaned and began to stir as his eyes fluttered open to reveal a blurry world.

"_Damn," _Femto cursed as he held his head, _"I felt like Uriel just said on my head. Uriel you fat ass."_

The masked boy staggered to his feet as the pain in his head practically drilled a hole in his skull. He had never felt pain this intense before in his entire life, not even a monster caused this much pain. To make matters worse, he couldn't remember what happened last night. And when he tried all he got was a splitting headache from hell itself.

"_No use," _Femto thought with a tired sigh, _"I can't remember a thing."_

An eyebrow suddenly arched when the masked boy noticed something. It was faint and slightly, but he still noticed it regardless. On his arm, he spotted a blue spot. Looking down, he noticed a name printed it blue ink on his arm.

_See ya around, Femto. I had fun._

_Wink_

_-Ashe_

His eyes squinted as he read it, "Who the hell is Ashe?"

Femto's head then snapped to the side when he noticed something on his other arm,

_You taste like purple._

_-Lulu_

Femto blinked, "I taste. . .like purple? I don't even want to know."

The masked man clutched his head in pain one last time before finally getting to his feet. He wobbled a bit from side to side as the vertigo started to take over. He hadn't felt this dizzy since he saw a drunk Sigmund taking a bath in a lake. The memories of which, still haunt his dreams with sickening images. After regaining his composure, the masked boy stumbled his way out of the igloo and into the street.

As the masked man walked into the snow and ice covered village he became very aware of the absence of people. His red eyes slowly drifted to the right: no one. Then to the left: still no one. Femto was an island surrounded by a sea of nothingness.

Finally sick of the silence, Femto sighed, "Okay, where is everybody?"

"I would image that they're all still sleeping." A familiar voice said.

Femto turned around and wasn't surprised to see the chief standing behind him, with a cheeky smile on his face. Femto noticed that the chief was looking exceptionally well, and in fact, he looked like thirty years younger.

The chief gave a hardy chuckle, "I didn't think anyone would be up this early. I was honestly expecting you and the hunters to be out the entire day." He stated.

Femto titled his head to the side before grasping it as another headache began to set on. However, this time, he had a flash and remembered something. He remembered the chief giving him a cup filled with a strange liquid, then the world went back.

The red eyed man narrowed his eyes at the chief, "What the hell did that drink do?"

The chief lost his smile and shook his head, "Ah, yes. The Boal. You had a particularly strong reaction to the drink. More so than any nymph I've seen."

"What the hell is the shit suppose to do?" Femto questioned with folded arms and a stern expression.

"It's suppose to induce hallucinations." The chief said bluntly.

Femto looked at the elder with disdain for now easily he answered that question. It was like he answered this question a thousand times, and for all the Femto knew, he could have.

"It's strange, however," The chief paused, "usually, the reactions aren't as climaxed as yours. They aren't as insane or uncontrolled."

Femto's eyes narrowed, "Uncontrolled?"

The chief nodded, "Yes, uncontrolled, and to even say that would be an understatement. You were beyond uncontrollable."

"What did I do last night?"

The chief began to snicker like something was funny. Femto frowned and glared at the chief as he burst into hysterical laughter. As he laughed Femto found his glare glowing more and more intense with each passing second. A tickmark popped out of his head.

"What is so funny?!" He asked trying to keep his anger in check.

The chief wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter died down. He held his side and breathed heavily,

"I can't say, but you were entertaining. I'll give you that." The chief said with a bright smile, "I've never had so much fun before in my entire life."

Femto was just about to retort when a new voice resonated in the air. Recognizing the voice, Femto slowly turned around to see all the other hunters along with Garen, and they didn't look to happy. Sigmund seemed to be the angriest of the group.

Femto turned around and folded his arms.

"What?"

Sigmund held up what appeared to be a rolled up piece of paper and angrily threw it at Femto. The masked boy arched an eyebrow as the paper fluttered threw the air and landed at his feet, unrolled. He looked down and was surprised to see what was on it.

_Wanted: Link_

_Alias: Femto_

_Crimes: Kidnapping Lucifer, Rape, Arson, Theft, _

_Reward: 100,000,000,000 Acrimonins_

_Comments:_

_Dante, what the hell are you doing?_

_Get out Cyrus!_

_What the hell is this shit? Rape? Arson? Theft? All of these charges are such bullshit!_

_Fuck you Cyrus._

_No thanks, Dante. I don't roll that way, even if you are my boss._

_I really fucking hate you Cyrus. Hey, are you writing this down?_

Femto blinked and shock as he read the paper. He couldn't believe what it said. He refused to believe, and he of all people would know all about this. He was the one being accused after all. Despite this, one thought ran threw Femto's head.

"_Who is Lucifer?"_

The masked boy looked up at the group and sighed, "Am I to assume that you all think this is true?"

The group had mixed reactions. Slan looked away like she was embarrassed, Elise pretended not the her the question and fiddled nervously with her bow, Uriel sneered, Sigmund glared, and Garen did nothing. However, it was Sigmund who answered.

He pointed accusingly at Femto, and shouted, "Why did you lie to us? Why weren't you honest with us? This entire time, you were just a snake in the grass."

Femto looked defiantly at the taller hunter, "Sigmund, use your head. I was with you and the others the entire time. How could I have possibly done all of those things?" He strained.

Femto's eyes slowly drifted to the side when they picked up movement. That was when he noticed Elise with a crinkled face. It seemed to him that she was thinking about what he said. And why wouldn't she? They've been together the entire time. However, the rest of the group didn't seem to share her understanding.

Sigmund rolled his eyes, "Why should we believe you? You're not even a real Nihil! You were brought into this clan by Zodd!"

Femto glared at the Sigmund for that statement. He knew that he wasn't a real Nihil. He wasn't blind. He could see the differences between him and all of the other children. He was a wolf amongst sheep in that respect,

"You think that just because we're part of the same clan that I would lie to you?" Femto asked honestly, "We've been together for a long time. We've fought together. We've ate together. We've almost died together." Femto stated, shocking Elise and Slan, but unfazed Uriel and Sigmund.

"I knew that we weren't part of the same clan. I knew that, and at times I resented that. And in my weakest moments, I envied you for that same reason." He continued before glaring sharply at the group as a whole. "And if you can't see that, than it seems I'm the only true Nihil here."

Uriel and Sigmund gritted their teeth at Femto's response. Not only was he a liar, he was also making I seem like he was the only one that stood true. They hated that. He didn't have the right to say he was the only real Nihil here. Slan and Elise, however, didn't share their thoughts.

"_It seems, we're at a word's end." _Slan thought, before smirking, _"How amusing."_

"_This can't end well."_

The nymph chief glared at the group before turning to Femto. He leaned in so close Femto could literally feel his body heat emanating. Well, at least what heat he had.

"Go north," He whispered so no one else would hear him.

"What?"

"Go north. There is a cave there that will lead you straight into Greed Country," He said, "I told you this last night, it seems I failed to see these circumstances."

Femto narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Thank you Chief."

Growing impatient, Uriel pulled out his weapon, and growled. Sigmund did the same, and more surprisingly, so did Elise.

"Enough! We're going to turn you into the King so we can collect the reward! And that is the end of this story." He stated arrogantly.

Femto's hand slowly moved towards his sword, but stopped when he saw Elise fitting an arrow into her bow. His eye arched when she winked at him. However, Uriel didn't see this and actually seemed to be encouraging Elise.

"Get 'em!" He shouted.

The archer smirked and pulled the arrow back, "If you say so."

And with a flick the arrow sprang from the bow straight into Uriel's knee. The giant screamed in agony before falling to the ground, clutching his injured knee. Not wasting anytime, Femto turned tail and ran north towards the snow capped mountains. He didn't dare look back, and the hunters didn't dare go after him as he ran.

Uriel hissed as he gripped the arrow and yanked it out. He snapped it in half before turning over to Elise.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted, obviously outraged.

Elise scowled down at him like a mother getting after her child. Uriel, for once in his life, didn't say a thing. He noticed how intense and focused that scowl it was. The very look of it reminded him of his own mother, when she was alive.

"Because what he said was right." She said, "He was with us all of those years. There was no way he could have done all of those things. Besides, Lucifer went missing before any of us were even born."

Elise then smirked, _"That and because I've been wanting to do that for ages, hehehe."_

Neither Uriel or Sigmund said anything, but instead turned to look into the direction that Femto had ran off in.

Femto ran as fast as he could he could through the snow covered plains. The snow white went past in a quick blur as he sprinted through the ice plains. He would occasionally slip, but quickly regained his balance and continued running. As he jumped over an snow drift he noticed what appeared to be a cave at the base of a mountain.

His eyes narrowed with determination upon spotting it, "There it is."

Femto slowed in his advance before taking a quick look back to make sure he wasn't being followed. The masked man turned back to the cave, drew his sword, and pulled out and lit a torch. Femto peered into the darkness of the earthen hideaway. He always hated caves. They always had something to hide, and his monster hunting experience told hm that it was always dangerous. He remembered a clan of vampires living in a cave outside Pride Country.

He shivered at the memory,_"Such revolting creatures."_

He didn't say another word as he walked into the cave and descending into it's pitch black depths. The back of his head and his black coat the only things that kissed sunlight before everything went black and quite.

* * *

Femto walked through the dark caverns, torch in hand, with a blank expression. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but his instincts told him it was for at least a few hours. For those few hours, Femto navigated his way through the earthen cave, that seemed to last for miles. Also, for this few hours, the only sound to hear was that of his own footsteps that sounded like nails in his ears after a while.

"_I really hope the chief knew what he was talking about. I'm really starting to doubt him now." _Femto glowered before he noticed something; light.

There was light, other than his torch, emanating around him. Upon looking around he noticed that the walls were made of the crystals that the nymphs used for their celebration. Femto sighed and put out his torch.

"This must be where the some of the nymphs got their crystals. It must also grow underground." Femto stated, before a sick smell practically melted his nose.

He gasped and sneezed at just how foul the smell was. He hadn't smelled anything like this before, and nothing he smelled was ever this bad. The smell was one that he described as virulent, thick, and musty, like poison, which was weird considering good poison was scentless.

"It smells like death in here." Femto commented before noticing something on the walls as he passed by.

As he walked he noticed that the light was becoming more purplish, instead random coloring. Slowing turning to the side, Femto's eyes widened to the size of plates when he saw a purple slime on the wall. The slime was a blackish-purple, and hung off the walls like cob webs in an old home. The slime had the viscosity of snot, and would have looked like if it wasn't purple. As Femto walked past it, the source of the death-like smell became apparent as more and more of it showed up on the walls.

"_What is this stuff?" _Femto asked before stopping and taking a closure look at it. He noted how thick and sticky it looked, almost as if. . .it had a purpose.

Suddenly Femto's eyes shot open. He now knew what this was, and it was wise to get out of the area as fast as possible. He turned to run but before he could more of the slime dripped from the ceiling like water in a leaky basement. He stopped and looked up.

There on the ceiling was a truly repugnant sight. In the middle of what looked like a purple slime crafted web was a large creature looking down at Femto. The ever changing light of the crystals shined on the creature to reveal stone colored skin with a few purple markings. The light also revealed the smooth skin of the creature and what revealed to be skeleton like indention on the skin. However, the features Femto noticed the most were: the perfectly round mouth, the purple slime dripping from it, and the wings.

"Gigginox." Femto whispered.

Suddenly the creature roared and emitted a eardrum shattering roar. Femto had to cover what would have been his ears from the sheer volume of the roar. When it finished, the leech like beast dropped to the ground below with a loud thud. Femto rolled out of the way as the beasts tail came down upon him. When he got to his feet, he quickly dodged a blob of spit sent his way.

"_It seems he's hungry." _Femto thought raising his sword, _"This doesn't seem like a normal Gigginox. They normally drop down on top of prey, but this one, this one didn't."_

Femto rolled out of the way of another blob sent his way, _"This one also seems to favor poison over using physical attacks."_

The masked boy ran towards the creature, while dodging the poisonous spit sent his way. When the Gigginox sensed that he was close, it swept it's tail in a circle. But Femto ducked and swung his sword towards the red under-skin of the beast; a weak spot of the beast. When the sword collided with the skin, instead of sinking into it, it bounced off.

Femto was awestruck, but he didn't have time to think about it before the Gigginox lunged at him with it's front paws. The masked man rolled out of the wall towards the direction he had been walking in

"_This is exactly what I feared. The web-like spit, the strange attack pattern, and the hard under-skin. He's evolved." _

Femto looked up to see what appeared to be a light at the end of the cave. He narrowed his eyes before getting to his feet and turning back to see the creature skulking towards him. So he did what his instincts told him. He ran.

Femto didn't dare look back as he ran through the cave, trying to avoid the poisonous slime on the walls and floor. Femto assumed it was sticky so he went out of his way to completely avoid it. With every step he could see that the light was getting closer and closer, freedom was within his grasp. However, his heart skipped a few beats when he heard thumps. He looked over his shoulder to see the Gigginox speeding towards him.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Femto put his head down and ran even faster in a desperate attempt to out run the monster following him. The Gigginox, however, had different plans. The beast then started to spit poison at Femto as he fled. The masked boy avoided them the best he could as he approached freedom. Closer and closer the light came towards him, and closer and closer the creature got.

"_Just a little closer." _

The light was now within arm's reach, but so was the creature. In a last ditch and desperate effort, Femto jumped forward towards the light, and barely avoided the bite from the Gigginox's grotesque head. The masked boy rolled out of the darkness and into the dark and into the sun, and onto what felt like sand.

Femto scrambled to his feet and ran a few feet forward before turning back to look. The Gigginox was looking at him from inside the cave, and it seemed it had no intention of leaving. With one final screech the cave dwelling creature turned back and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Femto sighed in relief, _"At least it's distaste for light is the same."_

He turned to around and groaned with desperation at the sight of endless miles of sands. This must have been the Avarice Desert. The one and only desert that Greed Country possessed, and one of the few deserts overall. As such, the Avarice desert was largely uninhabited and was considered suicide just to enter.

Femto sighed and took a step forward,_ "I suppose the only reasonable action here to head to Greed Country. I know I can't go back."_

"**_You're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that? What the fuck are you thinking going into a desert? You stupid fuck!" _**A childish voice commented.

"_Who the hell is this?" _Femto shouted mentally.

"_**Just ignore him. And, shut up TW."**_

"_**Make me Ocot, or should I call you Oliver?"**_

"_**TW, I'm going to kill you."**_

Femto arched an eyebrow before they both suddenly disappeared and didn't say a word. Shaking his head, Femto went back to walking into the desert landscape.

"_I should probably cut down on all the drugs." _

The red sky of Inferno shimmered like it usually did, especially over the Avarice Desert. The red sky had a clear view of the miles of foot tracks embedded in the surface of the hot, grainy sands. The sun also had a clear view of the creator of these tracks: Femto.

The masked man had been walking in the desert for hours, and hadn't see a single sight of civilization. Sand was the only he saw, and the only thing to see in this place. His clothes were damp from the sweat he was producing. He panted like a dog in the hot summer sun as he nearly limped through the desert, from exhaustion. His legs were screamed out for mercy under the strain of the sun and dehydration Femto was suffering from.

"Dammit!" Femto cursed as he dropped to his knees. "I'm going to die here."

"**Oh, poor you." **A mocking voice said.

Femto looked up to see a man looking down at him, while also standing in front of him. The man was dressed in black clothes that resembled armor with spots of detailed metal on the chest, knees, shoulders, and the stomach. The man had medium length jet black hair, and ruby red eyes, just like Femto himself. As Femto looked at him, he felt a sense of. . .familiarity inside of him.

"Who are you?"

The man snorted and folded his arms, **"I'm what you use to be, and what you will never become once again." **

Femto blinked, "What?"

"**It's funny," **The man said, completely ignoring his question, **"A desert is not a place where I pictured I would die. I always thought I would go during one of Welveria's rampages." **

"Welveria." Femto said recognizing the man.

The man looked at him and frowned.

"**Oh, so you remember her do you? It's funny, how you couldn't have realized that earlier. If you had, maybe you would have lived." **The man ripped viciously, **"But, from what I've seen; dying in desert is a fitting death."**

Femto dropped lower to the ground as the intense heat continued to assault him.

"B-but you're me." He stated hopefully.

"**Correction. You WERE me, but I was never you. As from as I'm concerned, we have been and never will be the same person. And frankly, I'd rather die as me, than as a sniveling little bitch like you." **And with that he disappeared.

Femto glared at the spot where the man stood before collapsing in the sands and closing his eyes. This was then end.

Or was it?

In the distance a group of traveling figures walked closer and closer to the spot where Femto laid.

Alexander Gremory was ticked. He had gotten his ass kicked by the mutt, Cyvrus Grey. The damned heathen nearly killed him, and something told Alexander, he could have been killed. It seems that the legendary Grey had only grown stronger in death. That much was obvious. And to make matters worse, the daughter of his assaulter, Yuma, was treating his wounds.

His chest and legs were all wrapped in bandages from where she had treated them. Now she was on his arms, starting with the right. The youngest Grey had hold of his arm and was blowing a blow gas on it that quickly healed the wounds up. This was called Mystic Breath, and only members of the Grey clan were able to preform it.

Alexander winced and jerked his arm out of her grip. "Careful!"

Yuma narrowed her eyes at the man. She was just doing her job, since she and her mother were the only ones able to properly and quickly treat injuries. Her job was not putting up with Alexander's complaining and bitching, that was his wife's job.

"Well, maybe should you stop squirming." She said irritatedly, "I had to give a child his shot today, and even he didn't cry as much as you are right now."

Alexander glared at her for that comment. She must have gotten her defiance from her father. The heaven's know that her brother did, maybe even too much.

"Just do your job." He said dismissively.

She scoffed, "I am. But obviously, my job is putting up with you.."

Alexander snarled and but didn't reply to that statement. He just looked away as images of his battle with Cyvrus flooded his head. He flinched at the flash of being hit with a massive lightning bolt. He had never been in so much pain in his entire life and all of that had been caused with a simple motion.

Alexander lowered his head, _"I guess that is why he was called 'The Last Stormbringer'."_

"Cyrus told me that he found you at Father's grave." Yuma said suddenly. Alexander looked up to see a strange shimmer in the young woman's eyes, "What you were doing there?"

The head Gremory sneered, "Is it any of your business?"

Yuma growled like a wolf, "When it happens on Grey property, yes it is my business. I don't care you you _think _you are, but one thing is for sure."

Alexander narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"The Greys are like a pack of wolves. When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Alexander looked away, "Your brother made that loud and clear."

"Good." Yuma said as she continued to treat his arm, "But let's try to keep the relations between us as peaceful as possible. What's the point of fighting when we don't have to?"

Alexander looked at the girl with sincere eyes, but shook his head sadly dismissively, "Conflict is inevitable, and no matter how hard you try to avoid it, it will always occur."

"Unless someone cares a awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not." Yuma said.

* * *

The world was dark, but seemed like the be getting lighter as vision started to return. Femto's eyes fluttered open only to close right after as he struggled for consciousness. His vision was blurry and distorted, so he could see the world around him too well. He could, however, tell he was out of the desert because he couldn't see the sky. Although, this opened up new opportunities for his mind to play with what was actually happening.

His eyes fluttered open and this time they stayed open, but his vision was still blurry. As his vision returned to normal, he was able to recognize he was inside a room. He decipher the exact details of said room, but it seemed he wasn't the only one in it.

"It seems he's waking up." A gruff, uneducated voice said.

"Yes it does." Another voice said.

"Finally, the sale can begin."

"_Sale?" _Femto wondered.

After a few more blinks, his vision returned to normal. He could now see the room for it truly was now. It was dark, ill-lit, and run down. The walls were covered in fist sized holes and were stained with what looked to be various fluids. He looked down to see that his hands were chained together. He looked to the sides to see other men with the same fates. Looking in front of him, he saw a crowd of women standing in front of him.

He instantly figured it out what this was.

"_Slave trade." _

Slavery was still very much legal in Inferno, but some countries banned it. Slavery was illegal in Sloth, Envy, and Pride Country. The denizens of Sloth were too lazy to consider such a think. Envy didn't real need it. And Pride Country was way to prideful to let anyone help them. Slaver was legal in Wrath Country, Greed Country, Lust Country, and Dante's Domain.

He bowed his head, _ "Well, this beats dying I guess." _

The auctioneer pointed at Femto, who just sneered from under his mask with disgust. He absolutely despised being referred to as an object to be used.

"First up we have this guy. We found him in the Avarice Desert. Come on ladies, he's strong, well build, and in case he's ugly he comes with his own mask." The auctioneer jeered making everyone laugh.

Femto rolled his eyes at the comment and just ignored the auctioneer for the most part. He made it a point not to look at anyone while he was here. He was just going to play it cool until he could figure out what to do next.

"Now let's say we start the bidding at 500 Gold Fangs."

However, before anyone had the chance to bid, confident voice ran out through the room.

"I'll give you 5,000,000,000 Acrimonins for him." A feminine voice called.

The auctioneer nearly chocked when the voice rang out. Femto just assumed that it was because of the immense sum of money being offered. However, it wasn't even half what his bounty was. But it seemed the auctioneer didn't notice.

"Is-is that who I think I think it is?" The auctioneer asked shakily.

A few moments later a woman stepped forward. She had long pink hair that touched two horns with treed mark like patterns on them. She had smooth, flawless, supple pale skin that seemed to be as soft as silk, and green eyes that held a deserved and refines sense of confidence. She also had a pair of moth like wings with pink zigzags patterns on them. She wore a black, leather corset that hugged a hourglass shaped figure. Her breasts were covered with a part of the corset that possessed pink zigzags. On her hands she wore matching fingerless gloves. On her lower half she wore a short skirt with slits that could barely be called a skirt, and black boots with pink bottoms.

She smirked in a strangely sensual way. Femto looked at the auctioneer and noticed that he practically melted when she did that.

"_Weak willed fool." _Femto denounced.

The woman took a few more steps forward, making sure to sway her hips as she did so.

"Depends. Did you think it was Asmodeus, the Sovereign of Lust?" She asked while still managing to flirt.

The auctioneer nodded his head vigorously, making Asmodeus giggle as a response. She easily manipulating the auctioneer, and appeared to be doing it just as easily. Femto sighed.

"_This must be why she I called the Sovereign of Lust." _He deducted.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. I've decided that I want all of your stock today." She said with a knowing smile. "What do you say hon? do we have a deal?" She finished with a bat of her eyelashes.

Femto blinked, _"Oh, she's good."_

Seemingly regaining his senses, the auctioneer looked at her with surprise.

"B-but, Lady Lust, if you take all of my stock than-" He tried to protest before being silenced by Asmodeus' finger pressing into his lips.

"Shh. I know that may sound like a raw deal, but I can assure that I'll make I worth your while." She offered with a purr.

Femto's eyes nearly popped out of sockets, _"She's really good."_

"A-alright, I'll give you the entire stock." He stated finally giving in to her demands.

Asmodeus smiled dazzlingly, "I knew you would see it my way."

The ruler of Lust Country then turned to face her new slaves. She examined them all to see just what she bought. However, her eyes seemed to be focused on one: Femto. Her eyes narrowed as a wicked smile crept upon her face.

"_Perfect."_

She pointed at the masked boy, shocking him, and smiled wider. "You, come with me." She commanded.

Femto narrowed his eyes at her command but didn't protest. He walked off the stage and walked up to the busty woman. The way that the way the woman was looking at him was very. . .disturbing. It looked like the look a lion made when stalking it's prey. One of pure unbridled instinct.

"Hmm," She hummed as she looked up and down, before smiling. "I see that the years have been kind to you, Link, or should I call you Femto?"

Femto's eyes widened, "You. . .know who I am?"

Asmodeus waved him off, "Of course I do. I know everything. However, don't get your hopes up. I still bought you, so legally I own you."

Femto sighed, "Of course."

"Good, now let's leave quickly." She said urgently,

"Why?"

She smirked, "Because it's only a matter of time before they realized I just payed a fraction of your bounty for you."

Femto gave her a look before the two left the building together.

Dark was approaching as Asmodeus and Femto walked down one of the hallways of Greed's palace. As the two walked they passed piles of luxurious and extravagant items, which seemed to fill every other room in this castle. Femto wasn't surprised by this since Greed was. . .greedy after all. So finding grossly overstock hordes of expensive and lavish goods wasn't surprising.

A door was visible at the end of the hallway, and it was lavishly decorated and expensive.

"We're almost there." Asmodeus said, finally saying something.

Femto didn't say anything back as they approached the door. He also didn't say anything when Asmodeus opened to the door to reveal a nearly bare room with a large cage in the back. Compared to the other room this one had pretty much nothing in it, and looked like dungeon.

The woman had long, silky blonde hair that was curled in the front and touched a pair of ram like horns. Her skin was fair, and free from any blemishes. Her eyes were a sparkling blue-green color, that were marred with the strain of annoyance, at least what from Femto could see since he could only see a single eye. She wore a large, black leather buster that exposed a huge amount of cleavage. The bust like most of her outfit was decorated with gold etching. On her hands she wore gloves with the same gold etching. On her lower half she wore a small black thong with thigh-high boots, and a red coat tail.

"Well, are you going to give it up?" She asked with annoyance. She was standing in front of the large cage, but Femto couldn't see what was inside of it.

"Mammon." Asmodeus said.

The woman turned and smiled. She quickly walked over to the two and put her hands on her hips.

"Nice to see you Asmodeus." She said before she noticed Femto. "Who's this?"

The pink haired woman smiled, "He's your new slave. A gift from your sister."

Femto nearly choked after he heard that sentence and looked at Asmodeus with a stunned expression. Mammon also seemed to have a hard time processing what just happened. Her eyes were narrowed and her brows furrowed as if she was expecting something.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's the catch?" She asked suspicious of her sister's intentions.

Asmodeus feigned a hurt expression and even gasped to show how hurt she was pretending to be.

"Catch? A sister can do something nice for her sister? Does there always have to be a catch? Honestly. Mammon, I'm deeply, deeply offended."

Mammon didn't seem to be impressed. She folded her arms and titled her head to the side, while giving her sister an arched eyebrow.

"Asmodeus, we both know who you are. I _know _that with you, there is always a catch. Beside he has a crack in his mask." She stated.

"I do?" Femto asked.

The pink haired woman giggled playfully at her sister's response. She knew that Mammon was smarter than she looked, but so was Pride and Wraith so it didn't surprise her.

"I know, but I can assure you there are no strings attached this time." She offered.

Mammon still looked suspicious but nodded anyways. Femto groaned and nearly facepalm at what just happened since they just completely ignore him.

However, unbeknownst to the entire group, something started to stir inside the cave. A beastly grunt emitted and soon a single red eye opened to looked down at the group. It watched as the group interacted before it spotted Femto. The eye narrowed.

* * *

The crystal ball shimmered as it showed the events that just folded. As it was before, the ball was the only source of light in the entire room was Brone and Luna watched the scenes unfold. Luna watched with disgust while Brone watched with indifference as he ate Angle Food cake.

"**Hmm, this is good." **He said happily before looking up at Luna. He noticed the red tinge that was invading her cheeks. **"Hey, what ya thinking about?" **

Luna shook her head and looked at the deity, "N-nothing."

Brone smirked from under his hood. **"Oh, really? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were jealous." **

Luna's cheeks burned even redder before she turned away, "Wh-what? Why would I be jealous of those wenches?"

"**I don't know. I don't know much about women since Eu is usually the only company that I have down here." **He stated somberly.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a large woman that was much larger than the door itself. It was Yamabuki, one of the beings under Brone's authority.

"Excuse me, but-" She started.

Brone turned to her, **"GET THE FUCK OUT YAMABUKI!"**

She quickly shut the door. When she was gone Brone sighed and turned back to Luna, who was astounded by the outburst.

"_What language." _

Brone tapped his head, **"Where was I? Oh, yeah. The only female company I have down her is Eu." **The being suddenly began to sob, **"And. . .she's gone."**

The lunar princess titled her head to the side and adopted a questioning look on her face as the deity wept right in front of her.

"Are. . .you crying?"

"**No! I'm. . .okay, yeah. I'm crying."**

"She must mean a lot to you."

"**Yes, she's my only friend. Well, her and. . .Yamabuki, sorta. She's always bitching at me."**

A awkward silence soon took over as the two just exchanged blank looks with each other. Luna made it a goal not to look Brone in the eye since his eyes were very freaky looking. Brone, on the other hand, made it a goal not to look at Luna's horn.

"**So, um." **Brone said finally breaking the silence, **"What do you call sex where you come from? We don't have a name for it down here. I'm not sure why, but apparently everyone is too busy screaming and burning."**

Luna looked at him strangely, "Did you seriously just ask that?"

"**Are my eyes silver?" **

"Yes."

"**There is your answer."**

Luna sighed, "We call it 'Clomping'."

"**Sounds painful." **

"Yes, very much so."

Brone blinked, **"But you get use to it right?"**

"Oh no. Oh God no."

"**Oh, sorry I asked."**

* * *

The red sky of Inferno shimmered as the beginning of a new day arrived. Unlike it's mortal world counterpart, Inferno didn't have sun and at night it's sky turned almost completely black as there aren't stars. When morning approached the mysterious red light in the sky began to appear again, but instead of glowing, it just shimmered.

In Greed Country, the scene of construction was one hard to miss as work on Greed Palace was conducted. This wasn't unusual since Lady Greed tended to 'collect' things and new rooms and other storage areas had to be built to house them all.

At the moment, the construction was being over seen by Lady Greed, or Mammon as she was known by the aristocrats, and her new slave, Femto. Said slave, was leaning against a pillar next to Mammon as the other slaves worked.

"Remind me again." Femto said, and resisted the urge to facepalm. "What exactly are we doing again?" He asked dryly.

Mammon sighed and gave him a strained look, "We're building more rooms because all of these beautiful items keep speaking to me. They keep telling me to take them."

Femto rolled his eyes and looked to the side, "This seems to be more of personal issue than anything else." He mumbled.

Mammon glared at him, "Well, smart mouth you can join them." She commanded. "Maybe, you'll twice before you say some smart ass shit."

Femto groaned, "Well, this sucks."

"Not really at least you have _him _helping you." She said.

He narrowed his eyes, "Who is _him?" _

Suddenly the ground began to shake as if an earthquake was happening. The slaves all stumbled from the shaking, but it didn't seem to concern them too much. Femto on the other hand was very confused as to what was happening. In Inferno, earthquakes were a common occurrence. However, this was way to weak to be an ordinary earthquake.

"_What is going on?" _He wondered.

At that moment he noticed that the shakes were mere seconds apart instead of being a constant occurrence. However, he still wasn't able to figure out what was causing the shaking. Suddenly, it stopped.

"_Oh my God." _Femto said as a large shadow loomed over him. His pupils constricted as he slowly turned around to be met with an astounding sight.

Right before his eyes stood a massive quadrupedal creature. The creature stood about was tall as six Femtos and about twice as wide. It's body was covered in grey and black hard scales that glimmered like crystals in the red light of the Inferno. The beast also had two lines of red scales around it's shoulders, blood red claws, and white spots of fur on its head and shoulders. The beast had large straight horns growing out it's head. However, the trees things Femto noticed the most were red orbs flying around the creature, black lightning rippling off it's body, and the glowing red eyes that seemed to be staring right at him.

Femto stared at the creature with awe and wonder. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing right in front of him was one of the rarest creatures in the world, the Stygian Zinorge. He thought they were all extinct, but seems he was wrong to think so.

Mammon, however, was anything but impressed. She glared at the creatures.

"First you eat some valuables of mine, and then you don't do your work?" She said, seemingly scolding the creature, "You're more trouble than you're worth."

"**Fierce."**A deep yet indifferent voice said.

Femto blinked and looked around for the source of the voice.

"**Up here, Fierce." **The voice said.

Femto flinched and looked up to once again look at the Stygian Zinorge who was still staring at him. The masked man blinked and looked at the creature with wonder.

"Did. . .you just say something?" He asked.

The beast's mouth suddenly began to move as it began to speak.

"**It's been a while Fierce. I wouldn't expect you to remember me, as it was so long ago." **The Zinorge said. **"It's funny that you wouldn't remember my name since you were the one that gave it too me." **

"Huh?"

The Zinorge roared loudly and shook the area around it. The ground began to shake violent as the sound of crumbling buildings echoed in the background. Femto and everyone else covered their ears because of the sheer volume of the roar was deafening. The Zinorge stopped, growled, and lowered it's head down to Femto's

**"I. . .am. . . Reddo."**

* * *

Alright, well this is the longest chapter in a while. I would like to apologize for being MIA for such a long time, but hey, stuff happens. However, the good news is that soon I'll have a lot of free time on my hands in a few days.

As with Siruai, Reddo's name means something. I can't remember what is means right now, but it means Red something. If you don't know what a Stygian Zinorge looks like, look it up in google images, it's pretty awesome.

The reward on Femto's wanted poster, is used only by high nobles. I mean like King and his circle, high nobles. 1 of those is equal to about 100.000 Gold Fangs or 1,000,000 Silver Fangs. The Fangs are sometimes referred to as teeth, but they are fangs.

The Gigginox in the cave, has 'evolved' due to being in an isolated spot for so long. It has developed a new, more effective way of hunting that expends less energy, but has a higher rate of success.

Don't take Brone's and Luna's conversation too seriously. It's mean to be a break from the story.

**Whew, finally got that out of the way. On a non-business note, which one of the seven sins would you trust the least, and which one would you trust the most in a life or death situation?**

Most- Envy

Least- Greed


	54. Chapter 54

The entire city was silent after the monstrous roar ran out across the city. It seemed that it was quieter than silent at the place were the roar originated. The progress of the new building had been stopped completely halted and most of it had been destroyed as a result of the destructive roar. Reddo, The Stygian Zinorge was the second tallest standing thing in the area, and was second only to Greed's Palace. Femto, Mammon, and all the other slaves looked at the massive beast as it's shadow cast over them like Dante's iron fist.

The beast straightened up as if to show it's dominance. **"Surprised that I lived this long Fierce? You shouldn't be." ** Reddo laughed and shook the buildings around him. **"I swallowed the Lifegem don't you remember? I'm essentially immortal!"**

Femto blinked, confused. He honestly had no idea what this creature was talking about. He had never heard of this Fierce. The last time someone had confused him with a name was a while ago; when he first met Cho, and that time the name was Link.

Femto raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, "I don't know who this Fierce person is. My name is Femto."

Reddo snarled and stamped his foot, causing the ground to shake briefly, **"DO NOT LIE TO ME FIERCE! I KNOW THAT IS YOU!"**

Femto shook his head slowly. He could tell that the beast was getting agitated and likely nothing he could say was going to calm him. But he took a sharp inhale and donned a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said firmly, "but it seems you have me confused with someone else."

Reddo released an outraged roar before it's body practically exploded with blood red lightning. The currents wisped around the beast like ghost as the creature growled. Undaunted by this, Femto narrowed his eyes fearlessly and stared into the beast's luminescent red eyes

As the creature looked into the masked man's eyes felt a click. There was something definetly in his eyes. But what?"

"_**That look. It's so familiar." **_Reddo thought, **_"He says he isn't Fierce, but no being in their right mind would ever look at me with such defiance."_**

Reddo's eyes narrowed when he noticed a flicker in Femto's eyes. It was faint, and if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have noticed. However, he did, and what he really found strange was the fact that the Femto didn't seem to notice it himself. It seems that was completely unconscious.

"_**How. . .strange." **_

"_**Calm yourself, Reddo." **_A strong, yet calm male voice said, _**"The years of solitude haven't been kind to you I see." **_

Reddo stopped in his tracks, _**"Fierce?" **_

_**"Yes, it's Fierce. Despite our previous disagreements, I'm glad to see that you're okay." **_Fierce replied with sincerity.

"_**How are you talking to me?" **_ Reddo asked.

Fierce was silent for a few moments. Reddo narrowed his eyes at this suspicious pause until Fierce spoke again.

_**"I'll tell you later. But right now, move to a location where no one will get suspicious." **_

"_**Aye." **_

The massive beast looked down at the smaller beings with boredom before turning around. Femto and Mammon arched an eyebrow as at the beast walked away from them, seemingly in boredom.

"**I'm going back to work." **he said, not breaking stride.

Mammon deadpanned, _"About time."_

Femto sighed in relief. He thanked his lucky stars and Zodd for watching over him. If Reddo would have attacked Femto probably would have died. He was allowed to keep his sword for personal reasons, but there is no way his long sword would be able to harm this creature.

"_Note to self: avoid Reddo and anyone else that is large enough to eat me."_

The sound of a clearing throat caught his attention. He turned to the side to see a miffed Mammon holding a broom her hand and looked at him, like she had authority. Femto arched an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"What?" He asked.

Mammon held the broom at towards him as if it was a signal to take it. "Get to work."

Femto glowered. "Whatever."

* * *

Femto's room like the night sky as the slave laid on the bare floor. He had been Mammon's slave for three days now, and it wasn't terrible—not good—but not terrible. He was treated differently from the other slaves. He was allowed to have a room by himself, unlike the others who had to share a room. However, he wasn't treated better than the female slaves. The female slaves had it both easier and rougher than male slaves. In terms of humanity females slaves were treated better. However, they were often owned by male masters that 'use' them for other purposes.

Femto, however, didn't care if he was male or female. All he cared about was that he was alive and well. However, he didn't necessarily care for sleeping on the hard wood floor.

"_This is so uncomfortable." _He groaned as he rolled over on his side, _"It beats the slave quarters I guess." _

The masked man closed his eyes and after a few hours he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Femto's eyes shot open as he started to breath heavily. His body was drenched with sweat and his heart was beating a thousand beats a second. He wiped his brow and looked around to see that he was in a room, but not the room he remembered being in last. As Femto looked around he noticed that the room looked oddly familiar._

"_I've been here before." He said, "This place, I. . .I remember this place. This is where me and Slan."_

"_**Copulated?" **A familiar voice asked._

_Femto's eyes widened, "Link."_

"_**That is correct. However, I'm pleased to see that you did not refer to you and me as the same person. We are too different to be considered anything close to the same thing." **Link said as two figure suddenly materialized on the bed. _

_Femto turned to see that they were him and Slan, but he couldn't see their faces. He also noticed that they were moving as well. They just laid there in a provocative position, not moving, not even breathing. _

_Realizing something was wrong, Femto narrowed his eyes sharply and braced for what was to come next._

"_What is this?" _

_Link laughed manically, **"This is the end. All beings, living or nonliving, have them. The eternal questions are how and when." **_

_Femto tensed at these words. It wasn't the words themselves that were disturbing and offsetting, it was how he said them. He said it so calmly and without the slightest tick of hesitation. This was phrase that he had said countless times before._

"_**But," **Link said suddenly, **"for some, the end comes suddenly and violently.**_

_Suddenly the other Femto and the Slan ruptured. Femto's eyes widened as the two exploded in a bloody mist and sent blood as thick as ropes onto the walls, and all over Femto. The masked man reeled back I disgust in horror as the blood covered him. He looked down to see that his clothes were drenched in a thick, red almost syrup like fluid._

"_**Yeah, just like that."**_

_The background suddenly changed to one of pure macabre. He was now outside, but instead of the featureless night of the Inferno, there was a large white object in the sky. The dwellers of the human realm referred to this as the moon. Femto looked at it and admired how pure, yet eerie it looked. He looked back to the ground to see corpses as far as the eye could see. All of the corpses donned armor and weapons from their respective homelands, but they were all the same in the end: dead._

_Femto looked all around to see the no matter where he looked he couldn't escape the corpses. He couldn't even see the ground, there were so many of them. He had never seen anything like this in his entire life. Just looking at it made him sick. He could feel a pit welling in his stomach just by looking at the scene._

_Femto took a step back only to feel himself stepping and nearly tripping on an object. He stumbled but kept his balance. He looked back to see what he tripped on and was horrified to see a massive sword laying on the ground._

_There on the ground, laid a large helix shaped sword. One half of the sword was blue and the other was light green, while he handle was black. However, the blade of the sword was completely stainless, not a drop of blood on it._

"_What. . .is this?" _

"_**This is where it all start." **Link said happily, **"This is where me. . .and you began. It all started, with an end."**_

"_What?"_

_Link sighed, **"Three thousand years ago, this all began. Our. . .my story is just one of series of stories."**_

_The background changed again, but this time it was inhabitable. The background changed to one of a ocean floor. Startled at first, Femto's hands hands instantly went to cover his face since he was going to down. However, he relaxed because he realized that he wasn't drowning. _

"_It's a dream." Femto told himself._

"_**Not quite. This is reality. Everything I'm showing you has happened over the last three thousand years." **_

"_A history lesson?"_

"_**. . . ."**_

"_. . . ."_

"_**. . . ."**_

"_. . . ."_

"_**Yes."**_

"_What was that?"_

"_**What was what?"**_

"_Never mind."_

"_**SILENCE YOU FOOL! LOOK AT THE BOTTOM YOU FOOL!"**_

_Femto rolled his eyes and looked down towards the ocean floor. When he did this, he noticed a large rusty anchor sitting like a monolith on the oceanic floor. The once polished metal of anchor was now tainted with reddish rust, and violated by barnacles. It had definitely seen better days. However, just like it's polish, those days were long gone._

_Femto deadpanned, "It's a anchor."_

"_**No shit it's an anchor smart ass!" **Link snapped, **"Damn, at least you still have that wit of mine. You know what? Fuck this!"**_

_Femto arched an eyebrow before the scene changed once again to that of a cemetery. Femto thought this was strange since the other two locations were strange. This one was strangely normal. However, despite being a cemetery there were only a few graves in it. _

"_What now?" Femto asked out loud._

"_**This is the story that began our story. Without this, you and I wouldn't be here today." **Link stated._

_Femto's eyes widened when the same figure from the desert materialized right in front of him. The man didn't say a word as he pointed down to one of the graves. Femto looked down at the grave and read the name on the grave._

_Here lies Oliver Claudio of Timber XII_

"_Oliver." Femto stated before he experiences strange flashbacks of a man fighting against a group of people he called 'heroes'. He fought valiantly, but it seemed to all be in vain._

_The masked man dropped to his knees and held his head as images of the man's final moments ran through his head. He could even hear the voices._

"_It's your defeat Overlord." A man with long hair and white armor said._

"_**Me?" **The man in the black armor asked. **"Defeat? Whom are you talking about?"**_

_The man suddenly got to his feet as the group around him flinched and prepared themselves. However, the man just smirked._

"_**Are you saying that I could be beaten by the likes of you, Lancelot of Lake?" **The man's smirk grew wider, **"Me, losing? Are you saying I have lost?"**_

"_But you did lose." A woman with pointed ears stated._

_The man's smirk grew wider, **"That is where you are wrong. I know my duty as an Overlord, and my purpose was clear. While you were born with your eyes closed; mine were open."**_

_A woman with long purple hair narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"_

_The man emitted a pained laugh, **"While this is a personal defeat. This isn't a defeat for who I truly am: The Overlord. The next Overlord will come faster than you think." ** He stated._

_Oliver smirked widely,** "Now that you know that, can you honestly say this was your victory? You ****may have stopped this Overlord, but can you say you've done you're job correctly if there will be another Overlord?" **He asked confidently._

"_Wh-what?" Lancelot asked with wide eyes. _

"_**This is but a battle. I've already won the war." **Oliver replied before laughing hysterically._

_Unable to bare what he was seeing anymore Femto gripped his mask tightly as new images of Link flew like an arrow in his mind. He could literally feel his mask started to crack under the pressure he was applying. All of these new memories were overwhelming and caused him great distress. The masked man's eyes widened to the size of plates before he looked up to see Link looking down at him._

_Link smiled coyly, **"Now you understand. You know who you are. What you do. And what you live for." **_

"_I. . .I don't know." Femto stammered still in utter distress._

_Link frowned and lifted two fingers up, **"Then allow me to help you understand."**_

_Link pulled his hand back before promptly shoving it forward towards Femto's mask. With a single blow the metal mask was shattered into pieces and sent in all different directions. Femto was knocked to the ground and instantly covered his face was his trademark mask was shattered like glass. _

_Link looked down at the man and sighed before holding out his hand and materialization a hand mirror. He held it down so Femto could see._

"_**Take a look at yourself."**_

_Hesitantly, Femto slowly took his hands away from his face. He occasionally stopped and had to start his progress all over again. However, eventually he took his hands away from his face completely and looked at the mirror. _

_His face was exactly like the man standing above him._

_His face did have some indents, mainly on the cheeks, his mouth, and temples from where the mask had been attached. But besides the indents their faces were essentially the same in every regard._

"_**Now, you see."**_

* * *

Femto's eyes shot open as he shot up off the floor. He was breathing heavily and his body was drenched in sweat. He felt as if his heart was getting ready to burst out of his chest since it was beating so fast. He looked all around was glad to see that he was still inside his room. He sighed with relief when his hands went up to check his mask. Although, he did feel another crack on the forehead, right next to the first one.

"_It seems dreams are more real than I thought." _Femto thought before taking a quit check at his pants. His hands clenched into fists as the sound of his finger cracking emanated. _"But now, I know my purpose. Zelda, your head is mine!"_

The room was mostly dark, lit only by a small candle placed on a nightstand near the bed. The orange light of the candle shined dimly on the furniture of the room to reveal expensive, yet exquisite antique furniture. The light also shined on Lady Greed, Mammon, laying in her bed reading a book, after a failed attempt to sleep.

Her eyebrow arched as she read a line of the book _"Written by Yuma Grey."_ She lowered it and developed a thinking pose. "Cyrus' sister? She's a writer?"

She read the first line and blushed as red as a tomato at what she read. "Oh my, I didn't know she was into this."

Mammon quickly close the book and went to go turn out the candle before she spotted a figure standing at her bed side. She squinted her eyes in the low light to get a bed look at who it was.

"Femto?" She asked, recognizing the masked man. "What are you doing here?"

Femto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away in embarrassment. Mammon noticed this, and arched an eyebrow.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He finally asked, "I uh, um, had a issue in my room." He finished shyly.

Mammon's face twisted with disgust, "Did you wet yourself?"

"No." He shook his head.

Mammon sighed and moved over in the bed to allow him to get in, "Alright, hop in."

Femto quickly did so. However, when he sled into the bed he felt his hand caress something soft, smooth and warm. When he was completely in he looked at his master and noticed that she didn't have straps on her shoulders and her massive cleavage was free.

"Um, Mammon?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you naked?"

"Yes." She answered quite frankly.

Femto asked resisting the urge to facepalm, "Why?"

"I got hot, so I took off my nightgown."

"Oh."

The masked man was shocked when Mammon suddenly gripped his shoulder and rolled herself on top of him to straddle his waist. She licked her lips and placed one of her hands on his chest and the other on his mask.

"I suppose you must be pretty potent if you caught Asmodeus' eye. She always had an eye for this sort of thing." She said as her hand on Femto's mask traced he new crack in it. "Ah, you got another crack in your mask."

"I know." He replied evenly as he sighed. "Do you mind if I ask you a few things?"

"Will you have sex with me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes."

The masked man groaned when his manhood, which had he had stroked before coming in her, was revealed. His plan was working pretty well so far and it seemed that everything was going to go his way. The demoness lowered herself onto his erection and winced as it penetrated her.

"Ouch, this hurts." She stated as her eyes began to well up with tears. "How does Asmodeus do it? This shit hurts."

Femto nodded, "It's always hard the first time. It gets easier as you go on." The masked boy reached his hands up and proceeded to lovingly fondle her massive mounds.

"Now as for my first question." Femto said as he gave her breasts a squeeze. "Where did you find Reddo?"

Mammon, who had closed her eyes, opened a single emerald eye to look down at Femto, "We found him in a cave in The Hand of Death Valley. I don't know how he got there, but he was there."

Femto's eyes narrowed, _"Interesting."_

"Now for my next question." Femto started before groaning as Mammon began to bounce up and down on his erection. Her pain was gone and was replaced with pleasure. "What can you and your sisters do? I mean what abilities do you have?"

Mammon moaned and threw her head back, "It depends on which one of you're talking about. I have supernatural strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes. I also have the ability to induce a greed in anyone and a few others as well."

"_Well, that's a setback." _Femto said with a mental sigh.

Her bouncing started to pick of the pace as Mammon's and Femto's moans and groans filled the room.

"Alright," Femto groaned. "Are their weapons that specialize in killing monsters?"

Mammon mewled as Femto's manhood pushed up further inside of her. "Yes. A few years ago Cyrus, our family's attack dog, brought these strange weapons and gave them to me and my sisters to hold."

Mammon paused with a wince as she stopped bouncing to caught her breath, " He said the way they were constructed was perfect for cutting through thick skin."

Femto smirked from underneath his mask, _"Perfect." _

"Wait, who is Cyrus?" Femto asked as Mammon started to bounce again. Femto knew she was close since he felt her vaginal walls tightening around his manhood.

"His name is Cyrus Stavros Grey. He is the only surviving son of Fenrir Bastille and Cyvrus Grey. He acts like as our liaison and does missions too dangerous for any normal solider to do. He is very powerful and is actually stronger than Satan." She explained before pausing as her walls clamped down on his erection.

"Cyrus just like his father can manipulate four elements: ice, water, lightning, and wind. As far as we know, Cyrus inherited both his mother's and father's strongest genes. His sister inherited mostly her mother's genes and unlocked a hidden power lost among the Greys." She went on.

Femto mentally nodded while on the outside his face remained sullen, _"Interesting."_

The two suddenly groaned as they reached their limits. Femto winched when he felt Mammon's vaginal walls clamp down on his manhood, intent on holding it in place. Her walls were hot and moist from anticipation of this. He looked up at Mammon's face and noticed the look of perfect bliss on her face. His warm member felt very nice inside of her hot moist walls.

"OOH!" Mammon groaned.

Femto groaned loudly as her walls squeezed tighter, intent on milking his seed. They squeezed tighter and tighter until with a loud groan from both parties he shot his white seed inside of her. The two collapsed onto the bed. They were both breathing heavily and their bodies were drenched in sweat and on lower spots, with other fluids

"_So it begins." _Femto thought, when he noticed that Mammon had fallen asleep n his chest. _"Soon it will all be clear."_

* * *

The sky was still dark as a lone figure moved his way out of Greed Country. The sound of an owl hooting was the only noise in the air as the figure walked down the empty, silent street. The figure wore a long black coat, with a padded shirt. He also wore plated black pants and boots. At his side a straight, long sword was tied. However, the first thing people would notice, would be the metal mask on the man's face.

The man suddenly stopped and pulled an object out. The object was in the shape of a gauntlet with a thick, sharp three-bladed claw at the end of it.

"_One down." _Femto thought as he walked started to walk down the road again.

A sudden noise made him stop and turn around. When he turned he was greeted with the sight of a Reddo standing behind him. Femto arched an eyebrow at this since Reddo's steps were usually heavy and shook the ground, but somehow he was able to sneak up on him silently.

"**Where do you think you're going?" **Reddo asked lazily.

"I'm going to get out of here." Femto quickly replied. "Now I know who I am. Zelda will feel my wrath, and she wish she was never born." He finished sinisterly.

"**Ah," **Reddo sighed, **"The endless story of murder, revenge, and retribution. Tell me, is this story one of noble retribution, or just good ole' fashion revenge?"** The beast's eyes shimmered.

Femto at first didn't reply. He just started at the beast with narrowed eyes. The masked man suddenly sighed and gave the beast a look of ambition.

"Justice. It's justice for what she did to me." He practically growled.

"**Still young I see." **Reddo said with lite amusement, **"My former master always use to say that justice and revenge were the same thing. Justice is just revenge with a badge."**

"What do you want?" Femto asked turning his back on the beast.

"**I'm coming with you."**

"Why?"

"**It's pretty obvious that you want to escape Inferno just as much as I do. You, however, have idea where to start, do you?" **Reddo questioned skeptically.

The masked man scratched the back of his head sheepishly as a wave of embarrassment overcame him. He looked away and sighed.

"No." he stated weakly.

Reddo nodded, **"Exactly what I thought."**

"No need to be an asshole."

Reddo just growled but didn't say another word ass the duo walked out of the gates of Greed Country and into the savage wilds of Inferno.

Inside Dante's Palace, said man was livid as could be. He was just checking up on Mammon using a crystal ball that Fenrir had given him a while ago. The ball allowed him to see anything in Inferno as well as see through Cyrus' eyes when he entered the human world. However, he couldn't see anything something that was protected by magic.

"THAT DIRTY BASTARD HAS DEFILED ANOTHER ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!" He shouted with outrage.

The room around him was lavishly decorated like most of his palace. The room possess a soft bed with smooth, red silk covers and big plumb pillows. The floor was entirely solid hardwood and possessed rugs in some areas.

Setting in chair, behind Dante, was Cyrus, who was sporting a unamused look on his face.

"**From what I say, I would say that it was all Mammon's idea." **Cyrus commented before folding his arms.

Dante growled and glared over his shoulder at Cyrus. "I don't remember asking you for your input."

Cyrus chuckled, **"Well, I don't remember asking you to fuck my mother but you did it anyways, you pig."**

Dante blushed and bowed his head down in shame

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"You dumb fuck."**

"..."

"**You literally motherfucker!"**

"..."

"**You're a diseased slut. You're a slut, who likes to bitch about his problems and slut himself out."**

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY THE LIKE OF YOU!" Dante furiously commanded.

"**Oh really? Then why did you just sit there and take it like a bitch?" **Cyrus shouted back.

Dante gnashed his teeth at the wolf demon before snapping his fingers in an authoritative manner.

"HECARIM! THRESH! GET IN HERE! NOW!"

Cyrus arched an eyebrow at this. Suddenly the door was shattered into pieces and two new being came into the room. Undaunted by this, Cyrus just lazily turned his head to look at who had arrived, before turning back to Dante.

"**Who the fuck are they?" **He asked.

Dante's eyebrow twitched, "Didn't you just hear me? I literally just said who they were."

"**Eh, you're sentences are usually so full of crap they clog my ears."**

"Disrespectful as always, Cyrus. You'd be wise to fix your tone, before you say something you can't take back." A raspy, voice said.

"**You only live once. Unless you're a zombie then I guess you would live twice." **Cyrus stroked his chin **"But a zombie is not technically alive, so I guess It would be unlife. You know what? Just forget I said anything."**

The two figures groaned from behind he wolf demon and stepped forward into the light to reveal a duo of twisted forms. One figure was much larger than the other, being almost twice was tall as the other one. This figure was a centaur like creature. It's body was covered with metal plates that mimicked skin. These plates covered a bright luminescent, blue body underneath. The creature had a shape on it's chest that mimicked a mouth, and several more on it's thighs. The figure had a helmet with a large blade like shape on it. Finally the creature had blue and seemingly flaming hooves and a matching tail. It wielded a large war scythe.

"**Hecarim." **Cyrus groaned before turning to the next figure.

The other figure was much shorter and albeit a lot more human like than the first, but sill monstrous. He wore a dark blue coat with silver bone like shapes on the chest and the trim of the coats. He wore dark pants with metal boots. In the middle of his outfit was a ring with two floating ,ghastly, green keys. As a being, his body was a glowing, ghastly green color that seemed to scream ghost. His hands were scaly, the fingers were like claws, and looked more like gauntlets than actual hands. Other than his hands, his head was the only other visible part of his body. However, his head was basically a black mask like shape that looked like a skeleton with a severed jaw, with three chain like, yet boney shapes coming out of them. He had no neck and instead had possessed only a ghastly, green collection of magic. He carried a floating, eerie lantern attached to a sickle with a chain.

"**Thresh."** Cyrus said, **"You two are looking as dead as ever."**

_"I was born this way you fool."_ Hecarim snapped,

"_I wasn't." _ Thresh added, _"But hey, unlife is the most fun I've ever had. Living was so overrated." _

Hecarim facepalmed, "Now you sound like Mordekaiser."

"**Ah yes. . .that guy." **Cyrus deadpanned, **"So, Dante, what is the purpose of calling Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot here?"**

Dante rolled his eyes.

"GO FIND LINK AND EITHER KILL HIM AND/OR MAKE SURE HE NEVER TOUCHES ANOTHER ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS AGAIN!" He commanded.

Hecarim and Thresh both nodded and quickly departed. Dante sighed before looking to the side to see a angered Cyrus glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon and folded his arms.

"What?" He asked.

"**You really are a selfish, ignorant bastard aren't you? Can't you see who you're hurting here? It isn't Link, it's Welveria."**

The ruler of Inferno scoffed, "Ignorant? Coming from you that doesn't mean much to me. Besides, what right do you have to tell me how to deal with my daughters?"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, **"For a person who is suppose to be all-seeing, you've never been so blind."**

The wolf demon turned and walked out of the room leaving a disgruntled Dante behind.

* * *

Alright there are quite few notes for this chapter.

1). Mammon (Greed) has a twisted sense of loyalty. She may seem that she's completely on your side one moment, but the next she could sell you down the river. So, that is why she willingly gave up that information. She'll do that to get what she wants.

2). Ocot's real name is **O**liver **C**laudio **o**f **T**imber, while almost standing for **Oc**arina **o**f **T**ime.

3). Yes, TW are the initials of TW's real name.

4). Fierce's name is just Fierce

5). Cyrus is much, much stronger than his sister. Despite being twins and having the same parents, Yuma's body was weaker than her brother's in the womb, which allowed him to inherit more power. If he wanted too, he could easily kill his sister without much trouble. However, Yuma did inherit 'The Devil's Rain' which is extremely powerful.

6). Since you probably aren't going to see it; 'The Devil's Rain" looks like a mixture of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's (From Bleach) Hyōten Hyakkasō,Yumichika Ayasegawa' Shiki's special ability (The thing that sucks the energy out his opponent), and Itachi's Tsukuyomi. It rains ice flowers from the sky, and when they touch a being they latch on and sap their energy away while sending horrifying images into their heads. It is more than capable of either incapacitating or killing an army. It attacks the three aspects of being; Body-Freezes and immobilizes it, Mental- Psychological torture to crush their will to fight, Spiritual- Saps their energy.

7). Also, for all you League players, if you think I butchered Hecarim and Thresh's description, deal with it. There is a reason why League of Legend fanfictions only use names and brief descriptions, because you're already suppose to know what they look like. Say what you want but it's true.

8). Search Hecarim, The Shadow of War and Thresh, The Chain Warden in google, because I suck. Q_Q

9). When Reddo says he's immortal, he means it. Now if any of you have played Skullgirls, the same rule applies to Reddo as it does to Ms. Fortune. His _**BODY**_is truly undying.

10). Reddo means "Red Lightning" **  
**

11). Final note: This story will not be getting a rewrite. I'll just go back and improve the quality and eliminate any blemishes in the text. However, the sequel of this story is getting a rewrite and the original will be finished. The rewrite is coming along nicely, however.

This is completely unrelated to the other notes. I was reading a Marvel v.s. Capcom fanfiction, 'Living in Two Worlds' and I liked it. Sure, it had it's faults and it was structure a bit strangely, but it was pretty good. Since that story likely isn't going to be finished, I was thinking about writing a comedy series based on all the characters living with each other. Not really a note, I'm just putting it out there.

**Well that was a lot of talking, now for another question. Who are the three characters you like the most in this story? (Excluding Link)**

1. Brone- He's pretty important to the story and the way he interacts with the other character can be either humorous or awkward.

2. Welveria- You all know why,

3. Cyrus- A bit of an asshole, but even he can make you smile every now and again.


	55. Chapter 55

The cold mountain winds blew as Femto and Reddo made their way through the mountain path that separated Greed and Gluttony Country. They were and had been walking on a trail known as The Snake's Wit. The trail was safer than just going up the mountains the normal way, but the path was rocky, had irregular terrain, and experience frequently potent turbulence. However, it was the safest path. . .as long as one avoided the Dagger Snakes.

In complete silence Femto and Reddo trudged through the mountainous path. However, Femto was struggling to keep his balance due to the irregular terrain. Reddo, however, passed over it with ease due to his large size.

"_This is annoying as hell." _Femto mentally griped when he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He landed in an awkward gritted his teeth, _"This is stupid."_

Reddo roared with laughter, literally. He roared and caused loose rocks from the top of the mountains to roll down the mountains sides. Femto scrambled to move out of their way before turning to glare at the ancient Zinorge.

"Keep it down! You're going to bring the entire mountain down on us!" Femto snapped at the large creature.

Reddo stopped and looked down at the small man. Femto felt a pain a vein pop in his head. He hated being looked down on and talked down to. He didn't like it from Reddo especially because he could do that in both ways; mundane and figurative.

"**Perhaps, but yelling at me doesn't solve a thing." **Reddo replied calmly with a smirk, **"However, it would have to worry about falling rocks for much longer. We're almost there."**

Femto just sighed and rolled his eyes before going back to trying to walk up the path. He could hear Reddo snickering behind him, since even his chuckles sounded like rumbles of thunder. He sighed again only this time much more slowly.

"_This is going to be a long walk."_

A few hours had passed but the cover of night remained strong. At the moment Femto and Reddo had just got to the end of The Snake's Wit. Femto dropped to his knees and began to breath heavily with silent revelry at finally reaching the end of the road.

"I thought you said we were almost there." Femto said as he looked over to Reddo. "You said that we were there, and that was five hours ago."

Reddo sighed as if he was annoyed and looked down at the much smaller creature.

"**Well, excuse me. I was able to see the end because I'm so big. However, I failed to see how long it would take you, a smaller bipedal creature, to cover the distance." **Reddo stated, **"A simple mistake."**

Femto groaned, "I really hate it when you talk down to me like that."

Reddo made what looked like shrug before looking straight ahead. **"You should probably save your ****energy." **

Femto arched an eyebrow before turning to face the direction that Reddo was facing. What he saw made his eyebrow arch even higher. Standing at the end of the road, in front of what looked like a swamp, was Asmodeus of Lust in all of her glory.

She smirked and practically purred,"We meet again."

Femto rolled his eyes, "Asmodeus." He said, "Why are you here?"

The demoness giggled, "I'm here to help you."

"Why?" Femto asked while narrowed his eyes. "What do you have to gain from helping me. A know for a fact that the Lady of Lust doesn't do things for free."

Asmodeus smirked and reached for something. Femto tensed up slightly when her hand went behind her back, but he relaxed a bit when he realized it was just a bottle. He noticed the bottle looked like a lady's perfume bottle, and even had the label to match it. She walked up and handed it him.

"You're right." She said, "I don't do things for free. However, you fail to realize, that I always get what I want. Always."

Femto gave her a look before noticing the confident smile curling upon her lips. The smile was one that the lady of lust wore often and it was one that she knew how to use. Her smile could move mountains with sheer force and what was truly frightening was that she knew it.

"You're adorable if you think that what I'm doing doesn't benefit me in the slightest. I'm Lust, not Charity." She stated with a twinkle in her eyes.

Femto sighed, "That's strange, considering the opposite of Lust is Chasity. Charity is the opposite of Greed."

The pink haired demon laughed. "It seems you don't know as much about me as I thought; but, no one really knows anything about me."

Femto narrowed his eyes at that but didn't say a word back. Asmodeus smirked at his silence and pointed to the bottle that she had handed him only moments before.

"Cyrus Grey is in Gluttony Country. He has a very powerful nose, so if he gets one whiff of you, it's game over. However, my perfume should mask you from his nose. To put it into simplest terms, I would keep a low profile so you don't arouse unwanted attention." She explained.

"Cyrus?"

The Lady of Lust nodded, "I'm sure Mammon told you about him. He's our family's attack dog, and arguably the most efficient solider we have. However, he relies on his nose too much, so this should protect you from being detected. But, even so, don't use magic."

The masked man arched an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Like I said, Cyrus has a very powerful nose. He's even able to distinguish magic signatures. He'll sniff you out like a rat if you're not careful."

"I see."

Asmodeus smiled, "Good. Oh, almost forgot." She added, "Gluttony Country is divided into two parts; the outer sanctum and the inner sanctum. The exterior is where the poorer people live and where the cannibalism most often happens. The interior is peaceful, but the higher class eat the lower class."

Femto just stood there in shock, "What the fuck? What the hell is that allowed?"

Asmodeus shrugged, "I don't know nor do I care. Gluttony isn't my sin, if you really want to know, why not ask Beelzebub?"

And with that she disappeared in a flash of pink flames, leaving a now confused Femto, and a bored Reddo behind. Femto was confused because Mammon made no mention of that Asmodeus was apparently capable of teleporting.

"_It seems my life is about to get even more interesting." _

"**Femto." **He heard Reddo call. The masked man looked back at the massive creature and noticed the glassy look in his eyes.

"What?"

"**We still have to cross that swamp." **

Femto blinked and turned back to the end of the path and glowered when he saw the swamp. However, this swamp made him very uncomfortable. The thick air that came out of it smelled atrocious like the smell of a recent murder. The air practically choked him and corked his lungs with a vile viscosity. However, the air wasn't the only thing off putting. The way the swamp looked was awful too. A thick red mist that surrounded the swamp making it look even more ominous than it already was. The limbs of the trees looked like thin limbs desperately reaching out for help. It basically looked like a miniature hell.

Femto glowered, "You have got to be shitting me!"

"**Obviously not because it's right in front of us." **Reddo added.

"Oh shut up!"

Reddo laughed in response as the duo made their way into the vile swamp. They waded into the thick red mist and disappeared it's thick grasp. When they entered the swamp they quickly noticed that their ability to see wasn't much better inside compared to outside. However, at least they could see what was in front of them.

On the inside the the due could see the twisted trees and moist, muddy ground that made up the swamp's landscape. The same red mist from before remained, but it clustered towards the back. They could now see the twisted limbs of the trees and the horribly deformed ground that looked like skin of a person suffering from a leprosy

"Well. . . this is disturbing." Femto said as he took in the landscape.

The masked man went to take a step forward and quickly found himself falling to the ground when he slipped on some mud. He hit the ground with both a with both a squish and a small splash. Reddo laughed as the masked man groaned as he laid on the ground.

"**For a professional monster hunter, you sure are clumsy." **The Zinorge laughed. **"I'm surprised that nothing ate you!"**

Femto glared up at Reddo before getting to his feet. As he did this became aware of the wet feeling on his hands and his pants. Cringing in disgust, Femto looked down to a see a large wet stain right on his behind. Stained by putrid swamp water no doubt. He then turned his attention to his hands. His eyes widened when instead of seeing the glistening of water, he saw a thick red substance.

"Is this blood?" Femto said taking a sniff. It was a little known fact that blood smelled like copper if it was fresh, and unfortunately for him it smelled just like that. "Yes it is."

"**Then my suspicions were correct." **Reddo said as he looked around. **"I've heard rumors of this place. This must be the Shadow Isles."**

"But it's a swamp."

"**It seems we entered a portal. They are located where the different counties meet each other. They aren't even noticeable." **Reddo explained.

"Never heard of this place."

"**That's because no one knows it exists. The rifts open so suddenly that it's impossible to tell it from a normal path. However, they are spacial incorrect and they end when the path ends."**

"What?"

"**Walk down the path, get to the end, and you're home free."**

"Oh."

The two looked at each other briefly before. Femto's red eyes met the matching eyes of the mighty Zinorge. The glowing red eyes of the beast will still glassy but underneath that, there was something. . .different in them.

"_Strange." _Femto thought as he and Reddo set down the path.

The swamp was almost completely silent. The silence just added more to the eerie effect the swamp already had. There were no birds chirping. No insects were present. There wasn't a single sound other than Femto's light steps and the much louder thuds of Reddo's paws.

The duo were both painfully aware of the silence and as they walked they shifted uncomfortably. Their eyes would occasionally shift to the side at sudden feeling of being watched. However, they didn't see a thing or even a disturbance in that direction.

"_I don't like this. This. . .place is like a silent hell. You can't see anything, hear nothing, and believe that nothing is there. But, you can feel it as if it was a sure thing." _ Femto muttered mentally.

"_**Hhmm. . . I have a bad feeling about this."**_

A sudden sound made the two stop in their tracks and look around for the source. However, the thick red mist obscured their vision and the smell of blood filled their noises preventing them from recognizing any other smells.

"Reddo you're like twenty feet tall, can't you see anything?" Femto asked the large beast.

"**For your information I'm thirty-one feet tall. And no, I can't see a damn thing, this red mist is as thick as you and thirty feet off the ground." **

"You're an asshole."

A sudden noise caught both of their attentions. They both turned to a massive tree located right behind them. However, it wasn't the tree that made the noise, it was the flock of ravens perched on it's thick limbs. Unlike their human world counterparts, Inferno ravens acted like vultures and made up the backbone of the scavenger class. However, to see too many of them outside Dante's Domain was considered an omen.

"_Why are they just sitting there?"_ Femto wondered when he noticed that the black birds were staring directly at him and Reddo.

"_**Oh now. . .it's coming." **_Reddo grimaced mentally before he noticed something coming out the trunk of the tree.

He quickly turned to Femto and shouted, **"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" **

"Why?"

"**The Revenant."**

"Who's that?"

Reddo glanced over at the tree, **"Him."**

Femto arched an eyebrow before turning to where Reddo was looking. His eyes widened when he saw that all of the ravens had suddenly disappeared and being was left in their place. The being in question was large easily standing as tall if not taller than Femto himself but was wider. The being was clothed in a wore black, hooded cloak, that shrouded it's face and covered every part of it's body. The cloak in question was held together at some spots with leather straps that resembled stitches. In it's hands the being wielded two sinister clever-like knives.

"Oh." Femto said before he suddenly had the urge to throw up. Just looking at this creature—The Revenant made him sick.

"_Oh shit."_

"_**Don't fight him." **_A voice said, **_"You can't heal if he cuts you with those knives. Just run."_**

"Oliver?"

"**DON'T CALL ME OLIVER!"**

"_Ocot?" _

"_**Yes. Now run!" **_

Without saying a word or giving any warning, The Revenant ran forward towards the duo, it's knives held high. Femto's eyes widened before he turned to run. He wasn't going to argue with Ocot, so all he did was run. As he ran he heard the thuds of Reddo's much larger feet behind him. He didn't, however, hear the Revenant behind him though.

He looked up to see a group of ravens flying just above his head. _"Oh shit, it's a shapeshifter."_

The masked rolled out of the wall just as the Revenant formed from the ravens just above him. He made special care to make sure the knives didn't hit him. He quickly got to his feet and continued to rune before he heard the crackling of electricity. He turned back just in time to see Reddo blowing up the Revenant with discharge of red lightning. The limbs of the Revenant were sent all over the place, include one of it's arms that landed right next to Femto's foot.

He stopped and frowned, "Why didn't you do that before?"

"**Because this doesn't kill it. It's still alive." **Reddo replied.

Femto suddenly felt something on his ankle. He looked down to and was horrified to see the dismembered arm of the Revenant was grasping his ankle. He quickly kicked it away and looked back at the massive beast in front of him.

"Let's get out of here."

"**No arguments there."**

The two ran down the path that they were originally walking on and made their way out of the Shadow Isles, as the Revenant slowly pulled itself back together. Not many had escaped the malicious being and those who did wish they didn't. It was a well kept secret that the Revenant was an intelligent being and held a special place among the ranks of the undead. And one of the things that made it special was the it could hold a grudge.

* * *

After about an hour of running, dodging skeletal hands popping out of the ground, and avoiding the webs or giant spiders; Reddo and Femto finally reached the end of the path. They watched in awe as the world around them began to twist into what it was before the portal to the Shadow Isles opened. The twisted trees of the swamp where replaced with the the barren rocky landscape that surrounded the plains around the different Countries.

Femto arched an eyebrow, "Why are the areas around the Countries so barren?"

"**I'm not sure actually, it may just be the geography. However, this could be just as easily attributed to the Infernal Shift."**

"The earthquakes."

Reddo nodded, **"Indeed." **

Femto turned in the direction of Gluttony Country and stared at the large city. He looked back at Reddo and frowned.

"I'm not going to be able to lay low with a thirty foot tall Zinorge by my side." He pointed out.

"**Probably not. I don't know what you suppose though." **Reddo replied.

"I don't know what to do. . .but I think I might know someone who does."

Femto turned around so that his back was facing the beast and closed his eyes in concentration. Reddo narrowed his eyes at this act but didn't say anything as the masked man concentrated on something.

"_Fierce?" _Femto mentally called.

A few moments when by before there was a response. **"Yes?"**

"_Ah, so, you're still here."_

"**Not like I can go anywhere."**

Femto scratched the back of his head, _"Oh, right."_

"_**Anyways, did you need something?" **_

"_I did actually. Is there anyway that I can turn Reddo into a less inconspicuous form? He's a little. . .suspicious looking right now."_

"_**Why are you asking me?" **_Fierce asked incredulously.

"_He's your pet is he not?"_

Fierce sighed. _**"He is. But I never made a contract with him. Putting that aside, it seems that some of your memories have returned. I don't remember telling you about Reddo."**_

"_So how do I make a contract with him?" _

"_**I don't know. TW would know better than I."**_

Femto arched an eyebrow, _"TW?"_

"_THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES!" A high pitched, childish, and extremely annoying voice called. Femto recognized it from before, but could remember what it had to say._

"_**Oh my goddesses."**_

"_DID SOMEONE CALL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TW!? WHAT DO REQUIRE OF ME MORTAL!?" _TW asked arrogantly.

Femto felt his eyebrow twitch from under his mask. Fierce just sighed, "Is this guy for real?"

"_**Sadly, yes."**_

"_I SAID WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE OF ME MORTAL!?"_

Femto sighed and shook his head, _"How do I make a contract?"_

"_IN ORDER FOR ME DO TELL YOU I DEMAND A TRIBUTE!"_

Femto groaned and facepalmed which made Reddo give him a questioning look as result. On the other hand, Fierce hadn't said a word since TW had started talking. However, unlike before Femto couldn't feel his presence meaning he left.

"_What for?"_

"_I JUST DEMAND DO MORTAL!"_

"_This is really happening."_

"_I WANT YOU TO BOW DOWN BEFORE ME AND KISS MY TOES YOU FILTHILY DOG! AHAHAHAHA!" TW shouted_

"_No, fuck you. I refuse." Femto almost deadpanned._

"_WELL THEN I GUESS I WON'T," _TW suddenly paused, _"What are you doing here Ocot, Fierce? Why do you have those sticks? Wait, wait what are you-OUCH! STOP IT! OUUUUCH! YOU BASTARDS! OOOUCH! OKAY, OKAY FINE!"_

Femto found his lips curling into a cruel smile at the sounds he was hearing. The anguished cries of pain brought him a sense of joy that he hadn't felt in a long time. The screams of pain from a person he didn't know brought him a wicked sense of joy and if that wasn't enough. . .he was enjoying that feeling.

"Alright," TW said said without shouting this time, "I'll show you. Now here is what you do. The first thing is you need to do is get him to kneel."

"_Gotcha."_ Femto said before opening his eyes and looked at the massive beast in front of him. "Alright, Reddo kneel."

Reddo looked at him before sitting on his hind legs and blowing his head down. This is what Femto assumed was his version of a kneel.

"_Now get make him repeat these words. I, Reddo, Knight of Greed hereby pledge my life and loyalty to you, the Overlord."_

Femto nodded, "Now repeat after me."

The masked man spoke the words that TW had told him to Reddo and after he was finished Reddo recited those exact words. When the Stygian Zingore finished the duo waited form something to happen. A few moments when by, but still nothing happened. Finally Femto just asked.

"Is something suppose to happen?" Femto asked both out loud and to TW.

"_Give it a minute."_ TW replied earnestly.

"I just don't get what is-"

That sentence was left unfinished when a bright burst of light erupted from Reddo. Femto covered his eyes because the intensity of the light was so great. The bright burst of light resided for a few moments before it quickly died down, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. When the light was completely gone Femto turned back and was surprised to see that Reddo had became a chibi of his former self. He was now the size of a medium sized dog, was adorable as hell, and was sleeping while sleeping.

"Wow," Femto gaped as he appeared to be awestruck, "just. . .wow."

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S ADORABLE!" _TW roared triumphantly for whatever reason. Femto could already tell TW was a strange person.

"_**Excuse me while I go kill myself." **_Fierce stated.

"_**So this is what you guys do when I'm not around. I can't say I'm surprised by this." **_The voice of Ocot said.

Femto sighed and faceplamed, "Well, at least he's less suspicious now. I wonder if he can still use his abilities though."

"_He probably can." TW added, "It would be just instead of lightning storm, it would be more like a static shock."_

The masked man rolled his eyes, picked the furry creature up, and walked towards Greed Country. As he made his way there, he became very aware of the fact he was being watched by something. He tried his best to ignore it, but what it was meant business. He could literally feel the ill intention emanating off of whatever it was. However, he put this out of his mind and focused on his objective.

* * *

An hour had passed since Femto started his trek to Greed Country. He had finally reached the front gates of the outer wall. He walked into the city and was disgusted by what he say. There were people everywhere. They all sported ragged cloths and were dirty. Their face held the tell tale signs of anguish and suffering.

"_This is disturbing." _Femto thought as he walked past them.

As he walked past he noticed a few things. He noticed that the ground wasn't paved and instead looked like a sandy area instead. There wasn't any grass or tress, or anything, just sand. He also noticed the lack of houses and the abundance of what looked like small shacks and tents. And the final thing he noticed were the bones sticking out of the sand. They were obviously humanoid judging by their size and way the seemed to together. However, the people didn't seem to be too startled by this fact and just went on with their business.

"_It must bother them too much since they have to live here." _He deducted before he suddenly felt a aura of malicious intent. He recognized it as the same aura as before and turned around to see what was the source.

There standing behind him were three large humanoid creatures. They had a appearance that belong on demon, which wasn't surprising since what they were belonged to the demon class. The creatures bulky and had a large amount of muscle mass. Their skin varied in color and ranged from a dull grey to a dull red. Their eyes were a glowing yellow color. They also had horns growing on the sides of their heads. Femto knew what these were.

"Onis."

Onis were a class of demon that made up another class of demons known as sub-demons. A sub-demon was a demon that were as sentient, humanoid, or social as 'higher' demons, they were often either tribal, nomadic, or shunned by other demons. An Oni was no exception and were known for being less vicious and having a huge appetite.

"_I'm going have to kill these motherfuckers aren't I?" _Femto groaned.

The Onis growled in apparent hunger. Femto sighed as a response and drew his sword. The Onis were undaunted by this and instead held their ground. This is what they would usual do in this situations. Onis were fearless unless they were certain that they were going to lose.

"_It seems I need to break their wills." _Femto thought as he held up a hand to summon a flame.

"_**Stop!" **_Ocot warned, **_"Remember what the well endowed one said. If you use magic, the Grey will know you're there."_**

Femto groaned, _"Oh yeah, forgot about that."_

The Onis rushed forward at surprising speed given this large size and obvious heavy weight. Femto held his ground and grasped his sword with both hands and swung swiftly as the Onis closed in. In a flash a splash of red hit the ground as a severed arm followed. The victim of this amputation roared with pain before striking out at Femto who easily dodge and impaled the creature in the head with his longsword.

"_Disgusting creatures." _Femto sneered.

The other Onis roared with outrage and swung at Femto with their tree truck like arms. The masked man ducked under them before having to roll out of the way of their massive fists. From his position on the ground Femto looked up at the two remaining Onis. He also took a glance at the third one that laid dead on the ground with a large stab wound in the middle of it's forehead.

The two Onis ran forward once again with their surprising speed towards Femto, who just narrowed his eyes. His grip on his longsword tightened before he got to his feet as the two large creatures steamrolled forward towards the masked man. As the came closer Femto dug his foot into the ground and when they were right in front of him, he kicked, knocking the sandy dirt into the faces of the Onis, blinding them.

Femto smirked, _"Only play fair when you have to." _

With his much larger opponents blinded Femto used this opening to quickly eliminate them. He swung his sword and beheaded one of them before stabbing the other in heart with. He didn't blink as the bodies of the Onis fell to the ground with a thud.

Femto sighed and sheathed his sword and turned to enter the inner part of Gluttony Country. However, before he did he felt something was amiss and looked back. His eyes widened when he saw that some of the people were eating the corpses of the Onis. The masked man back away with shock.

"Oh shit! I'm in my way over my head here." Femto whispered before skulking behind the walls into the inner sanctum of the city.

Femto sighed when he entered the inner sanctum of the city. As soon stepped in he noticed there was a world of a difference in the inner sanctum compared to the outer area. The ground of the inner sanctum was actually paved with white stones and looked to be very well maintained. There were well maintained builds were placed all over that added the look of an actual city. There were also people dressed very well compared to the old potato sacks that the people in the poor section were wearing. There also seemed to be a bit more. . .civil than the people outside. And the best part about it was that there weren't any bones sticking out of the ground.

"_Well, this place already seems to be nicer than outside." _Femto thought as he walked forward onto the paved road. For some reason, he felt relieved when his boot touched paved ground.

"_**Sometimes the most devious assassin can have the most trustworthy face." **_Ocot warned, **_"And that is why all my assassins were all female and cute. No one ever saw them coming."_**

"_That's messed up." _

"_**No, that's how you become the most notorious and dominate Overlord in all of history." **_Ocot replied.

Femto didn't reply to that. His ruby red eyes just narrowed and he continued to walk down the road with little interest in what Ocot had to say. As he walked he started to notice that the people were looking at him. He glanced at their faces as he walked back and chalked them up as looks of interest. This was mainly because they were dressed in colors while he was dressed completely in back, with except for his mask.

"_Yeah, that must be it." _

As he trekked deeper into the city he took in all the sights there were too see. The city was absolutely beautiful. But, no paradise is too perfect. This was made especially true when he passed by restaurant which was serving a strange looking kind of meat. Due to his study of anatomy, Femto was able to identity this meat as belonging to the humanoid variety.

"_I hate Gluttony Country so much." _Femto thought as Reddo shifted slightly on his shoulders, _"It's kinda strange that no one has pointed Reddo out yet."_

However, Femto wasn't going to make a big deal out of this since the less attention he attracted, the better. He made extra care so that he would be detected by the Grey. Although, his feat would be easier to accomplish if he knew what the Grey looked like. Frankly, the only thing he knew about the Grey was that his name was Cyrus.

"_What does this guy even look like?" _

But before he could ponder what the Grey could look like, he felt a familiar aura around him. The aura was malicious yet at the same time ambitious. It was a rather strange combination and it was way too fierce to be the offspring of random ill intent. No, this was something much more intent for for that.

"_I have a bad feeling." _

"_**As do I." **_Fierce added.

"_**Me too." **_Ocot also added.

"_Look behind you." _ TW said

Femto stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder. When he did this he spotted a few things that looked very familiar and very ugly amongst the crowd of the fairly normal looking people. There was a group of Onis right on his tail. Onis typically traveled in groups of five to seven, and there were four of them meaning this was a large group.

At that moment Femto ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him through the city. He made his best effort to avoid running into the pedestrians, but he couldn't avoid them all and actually ran into a few of them as he ran. He would occasionally glance back to see the Onis quickly gaining ground, probably because they weren't as care to avoid pedestrians and actually flung them out of their way.

"_Damn brutes." _Femto cursed as he turned around a corner only to meet a dead end, "Shit!"

The masked man spun around just in time to see the Onis enter the alleyway. His eyes narrowed before he shifted his eyes to look for possible ways of escape, but saw none. The Onis stepped forward to match Femto's steps back before the masked man felt his back against the wall.

"_Dammit!" _He cursed before a certain noise hit his ears. He looked up too see what appeared to be a airship flying overhead. _"Perfect."_

Femto pulled the clawshot that he had obtained from Mammon, aimed it at the ship, and fired. The claw shot into the sky and due to the improved condition of the claw, it was able to go father into the sky. Luckily for him, the chain was just long enough to grab the railing. He smirked at the Onis before he was launched into the sky as the claw started to pull him up towards the ship. As he flew through the sky tears were ripped from his eyes as he quickly approached the ship before he was practically vaulted over the side and hit the metal ground and sending Reddo a few feet away, but not waking him up.

"Ouch." Femto said as the claw retracted to the gauntlet. "Now, where the hell am?"

"Well, well. What have we here?" A voice said.

Femto grimaced and slowly turned around to see a shadowy being sitting in the back of the airship's deck.

* * *

Well, this chapter was originally was suppose to be released yesterday. But being the lazy mofo that I am, I worked on it a bit yesterday, and didn't get too much work on it. I finished to today though. Things in the Inferno are winding down, so this the setting of the Inferno will not last too much longer.

For those who are wondering why Femto isn't called Link now that you know his identity; the answer is simple. As long as he wears that mask, he is Femto, without the mask he is Link. Alright?

Asmodeus is on no one's side. She looks out for herself and her own interests.

This explains what Reddo says about the portals better: At the beginning of the path there is a portal, you walk down the path you enter the portal, you reach the end of the portal and you exit the portal. It's like a fixed point, think of it like the Bermuda Triangle.

Also, if you feel like challenging me on the fact on why Onis are in this story; don't. You WILL not win. In this story; Hades, Onis, Kitsunes, Zombies, Vampires, Headless Horseman, etc, all exist, but aren't CLAIMED by any region or culture yet.

The Onis are taken somewhat from Mortal Kombat, but I've only played Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, so I have no idea what those things looked like without looking it up. I tried my best and used what it gave me, so, that is all I have to say.

The Revenant is from The Secret World, and no, this is not the last of him. And the weapons it uses look more like long cleavers than knives, but that is what the games says they are.

Brone is still MIA as I don't see a reason to show you what he is doing at the moment. You can pretty much guess what he is doing.

Yes, Ocot's real name is Oliver. His name is a double acronym, it stands for **Oc**arina **o**f **T**ime, and it also stands for his full real name.

alternativefuturefan27, I need to speak to you after you're doing reading this. It concerns the rewrite of the sequel of this story, and the possible preview of that very rewrite.

**I don't own The Secret World or Mortal Kombat**


	56. Chapter 56

The purple flames of a few amethyst colored torches cast a purple hue on everything in the dark room. The purple light revealed the sight of a Brone in all of his Death God glory, sitting in a chair and looked down at his crystal ball. The expression on his face was one of pure boredom. He didn't seem to be too impressed by what he was seeing nor was he apparently interested in it either. However, something was wrong since his hood was off, which rarely happened. To see the Sorrowful One without his hood was considered to be a sin of death itself.

Brone's nose wrinkled as his glared down at the ball, _**"It seems that things aren't going exactly too well. Although, if all the pieces fall accordingly, than there isn't any room for my intervention."**_

The silver eyed deity sighed, _**"However, I've been wrong before and every time I was wrong the results proved. . .costly. But, there isn't much I can do at this point. I suppose I'll just watch and wait."**_

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind.

Brone nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard this voice. He swore the he heard his heartbeat again. He quickly recovered from his shock and looked over his shoulder to see who had started him. He wasn't surprised by the sight of Luna standing there giving him a questioning look. The deity arched glowered.

"**Oh, it's you." **He stated quite harshly.

"Well, you seem to be in a sour mood today." She replied almost as harshly.

"**What do you want?" **Brone asked quickly getting to the point.

"I'm here to ask you if Link has made any progress."

"**He made it to Gluttony Country and that was pretty much it. There is the story, now go." **He said almost dismissively.

Luna's eyes narrowed, "What is your problem today?"

"**My problem is not one that you can help me with. This was years in the making, and nothing you can do will make it better." **Brone gripped, **"Just. . .leave me alone."**

Luna sighed but did what he said. She turned around and quickly exited the room. When she was gone, Brone frowned for what seemed like the first time in tears. However, he was always depressed around this time of the year. He got up out his chair and walked to the far end of the room to where a portrait hung on the wall. The portrait was of a beautiful woman no older than twenty. She had long, silky black hair that went down to her breasts. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but gave her a unique sense of beauty. But what really grabbed the eye were the woman's eyes. Her eyes were a dark green, but they appeared to be light as if they were clouding.

Brone raised a hand and placed it on the woman's chest, and bowed his head, _**"I miss you. I wish. . .that I could have saved you."**_

At that a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

The red sky of the Inferno was still in full force at what seemed to be the middle of the day approached. Unlike it's human world counterpart, the Inferno didn't possess a sun. It did, however, have a moon, but to actually see it was a one in a million chance, so must just assumed the sky was completely black at night. It was reasonable since it was said that the moon only rises for Dante.

On the deck of the airship Femto stared into back of the ship where the voice from before had resonated. However, the first thing he did was walk over and pick up Reddo off of the ground. The sleeping Zinorge had been thrown from his shoulders when Femto used the clawshot to propel himself into the airship.

"Can I. . .help you?" The voice asked. This time Femto was able to recognize it as a female's voice.

The masked man sighed, "Perhaps, but it would help if I could see your face."

"Hmm, you may be right." The voice said before it grunted.

Femto arched an eyebrow when a slim, young, and very oddly dressed woman came walking out from the shadows. She had long pink hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. She was also quite buxom. She wore a white low-cut tank top that exposed both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange and black striped buckled shorts and long, thin suspenders. She also wore a pair of black high-heeled boots which reached her calves that had laces coming from the opening, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stocking with a yellow sun motif. On her head she wore a strange looking green hat. She also wore bright red lipstick.

Femto cringed, _"Terrible fashion sense."_

"**_Is that really what you're concerned about? You're a sad strange little man." _**He heard Fierce ask.

"_**Yeah, that's a bit weird." **_Ocot agreed.

"_Outrageous." _TW added because he was TW. _"Fashion. Fashion is outrageous, it is truly, truly, truly outrageous."_

"_**Shut up TW."**_

Femto ignored them and instead looked at the woman. The way she was standing reminded him of a noble. Her back was straight even as if she was trying to impress that someone. And even though her outfit was horrendous, it did show that she actually did have money to spend on clothes like that. No matter how bad they were.

"And who might you be?" The woman asked before she pulled out a mutton leg and rather crudely began to chomp on it.

Femto cringed at this but tried his best to ignore it, "My name is Femto." He introduced with a small bow.

The woman stopped munching to wipe the residue of her food from her mouth, "Ah! I've heard of you. You're the guy that Dante seems to have it out for. He did double your bounty after all."

"And you are?" Femto asked.

"My name is Jewelry Bonney." She said with a smirk, "I am a close friend of Beelzebub. So I have some pull around here."

Femto's eyes narrowed, "I could tell by the way you use her name like a weapon."

The pink haired woman shrugged, "She's been good to me. She's been good to all of us actually."

The masked man scoffed and pointed towards the outer sanctum of the city. Jewelry arched an eyebrow at this before he began to speak.

"Has she been good to them? I bet if I ask one of them they would challenge you that statement." He said harshly.

Jewelry narrowed her eyes, "Why would you care? You don't live here. You're not one of _them. _And you're definitely not one of _us. _So I ask again. Why do you care?"

Femto glared at her, but she was undaunted by this and just glared back and put her hands on her hips. The masked man sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Why don't you?"

"In the Inferno, the only person you can count on completely is yourself. When you can't count on yourself, you're probably already dead. Now, putting that aside for the moment; why are you on my airship?"

Femto gave her a look like he had just remembered something, something important. He stroke Reddo's back and coaxed a light purl from the now super miniature Stygian Zinorge. However Femto pulled his hand back when small arcs of red lightning began to spark. At that, Femto turned back to Jewelry and frowned.

"I'm here to take back what is mine." He said like it was an everyday phrase; plain and simple with now sense of determination. "Beelzebub has something that belongs to me."

Jewelry's eyes lit up. She could tell that this man—Femto- wasn't ordinary in any meaning of the word. It was a fact that most of the denizens of the Inferno looked very human like with the exception of a few races. However, Femto was oddly monstrous despite being mostly human in appearance. His eyes were red and possessed slitted pupils, much like that of snakes and other reptiles.

"_Interesting." _The pink haired noble said with a smirk. "Hey,"

Femto blinked and looked up at the pink haired woman to see the sly smirk on her face. He couldn't see that he enjoyed seeing that look since even though this woman was a noble, she had the demeanor of a pirate.

"_I know I'm going to regret this." _Femto mentally glowered as he sighed. "What?"

Jewelry's smirk widened to near a exaggerated size. Femto arched an eyebrow when he saw this. He had never meet a person with such obnoxious features. However, that wasn't meaning to say that he never met anyone with obnoxious features before. He met plenty in his time. But something about this woman's features, were truly disturbing.

"What if I told you that there was a way for both of us to benefit from this?" She offered confidently, obviously sure of herself.

Femto nearly flinched when he heard this. However, something was telling him that he bad better take this deal. He swallowed his pride and sighed.

"I'm listening."

"I'll take you to Beelzebub, if you work for me until we get there. That sound fair?" She offered.

Femto narrowed his eyes at this. Her deal was actually somewhat reasonable. It was almost too reasonable and this made him suspicious. During his time traveling around the world and hunting monsters, he learned two things. The first thing was never walk when you could ride instead and the second thing was, if it was too good to be true, than it probably was.

"What's the catch?" Femto asked while fully knowing he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Jewelry laughed heartily, "You're smart, I like that. Most people would have just blindly accepted by offer without thinking what I could possibly want in return."

The masked man rolled his eyes, "We've obviously established I'm not like most people."

The pink haired woman smirked, "Indeed."

"Now, what is the catch?" He asked again.

The pink haired woman's smirk grew. "The catch is that you have to bring me food until we get there."

"Sounds reasonable."

A few hours had passed and the sight in the dinning room of the airship was one of pure dysfunction. The large dinning room table carved from some kind of high grade wood, in the middle of the room, was in completely disarray. There were scrapes of flood littered, splattered, and scattered all over the expensive wood. There were also piles of dirty dishes still lined with the remnants of the food they once possessed. And among the scrapes of food and stacks of dirty dishes was Jewelry Bonney still eating like a wild animal Standing behind he, watching with disgust was Femto wearing both an apron and Reddo around his neck.

"_This is disgusting." _ He sneered with a disgusted cringe. _"I knew the people in Gluttony Country had ravenous appetites. . . but this is ridiculous." _

The pink haired woman stopped eating for a moment and held out an empty bowl.

"More!" she commanded.

Femto sighed, "But you still have more bowls over there." He said while pointing over to a large stack of bowls filled with food at the end of the table.

"Just do it!" She commanded once again.

"..." Femto glared at her. _"This bitch."_

"Fine."

Jewelry nodded before quickly going back to her feast. Femto gave her a quick death glare before going back into the kitchen that was conveniently placed right next to where he was standing. With Reddo in tow, Femto pushed the door open to the sight of a sparkling clean kitchen. He sweatdropped and sighed deeply.

"_This is going to be a long trip." _He thought as a pot started to boil over.

However, before he went back to cooking he pulled out the bottle of perfume that Asmodeus had given him before. She said that this would shield him from Cyrus' nose. Although, it was just his luck that he would forget that he had it, right as he entered the city. So, there was a chance that the Grey had alright smelled him. He pulled off the cap and dipped his fingers into it and rubbed it on the pressure points of his body.

"I hope he hasn't smelled me yet." Femto said before he put the bottle back in his pocket.

* * *

The sight of Beelzebub's Palace was one of sheer elegance yet volatile intimidation. Unlike the palaces of the other countries Gluttony's Palace wasn't visible from the sky, and was actually build into the side of a mountain to increase it's stability and durability. This also meant that Gluttony's Palace was in the far end of the city instead of in the middle like the others. It was, however, the oldest and tallest standing structure in the entire city.

The inside of Beelzebub's Palace was actually pretty simple compared to the ones that her sisters had. It was, however, much more extravagant than any normal noble could afford. The walls were painted with a simple yet tasteful teal color and possessed smooth white tile flooring with matching teal diamond shapes in the middle. Portraits of Dante and his daughters hung in each hallway, but all of Lucifer's portraits were crossed out and completely illegible. In fact the only completely portrait of Lucifer was kept in Beelzebub's room. All of these were the things that Femto, who still had the sleeping Reddo draped on his shoulders, and Jewelry saw as they walked through the halls of Beelzebub's Palace.

As they walked Femto shifted as he tried to carry the large pot that Jewelry had made him carry. He looked at her as he walked and asked, "What's in this pot?"

The pink haired woman gave him a brief look, "It's a Beelzebub's favorite kind of soup. She absolutely loves it."

"What's in it?"

Jewelry struck a thinking pose that looked like she actually had to use the bathroom. "Let me see." She said as she tapped her chin, "Herring, carrots, Devil Fruits, anchovies, potatoes, tomatoes, brisket, sheep stomachs, turnips, radish, melons, unicorn horns, oranges, apples, and pumpkins."

Femto cringed at the mere thought of all of those things being mixed together. He could only imagine the monstrosity that rested within the pot.

"That sounds disgusting."

"Yeah, it's pretty revolting to make. But Beelzebub seems to like it." The pink haired woman said, "I'm not entirely sure why, though."

Femto cringed, _"It certainly isn't the ingredients. . .or the smell."_

"But now, it isn't wise to talk about it." The pink haired noble said as they approached a large door, "She's a bit. . .sensitive about it. I'm not sure why exactly."

When they arrived at the door Jewelry pushed it open to reveal a large ballroom filled with nobles from all over Gluttony Country. They were all dressed in lavish clothing, and were dressed even better than the people in the inner sanctum. The room was decorated with party decorations to help it fit it's purpose.

Femto looked all around and noticed that a lot of the nobles were. . .big in the sense of weight. They were very large, well most of them were, but most were chunky in that sense.

"Notice how big they are?" Jewelry asked suddenly.

Femto turned to the side to face the pink haired woman. When he did this he noticed the smirk on her face. It wasn't like hadn't ever seen someone smirk before, but this one practically said, _I know something you don't._

"Yeah, kinda."

Jewelry folded her arms, "In Gluttony Country two things matter: weight and appetite. The latter is more important though. You're pretty important around here if you have a ravenous appetite and a larger weight."

The masked man sighed, "Well, it seems that Gluttony Country isn't like the other countries. The other countries would never determine status over something as petty as this."

Jewelry elbowed him in the ribs, "They have their own problems."

Femto narrowed his eyes, "Yes, yes they do."

Suddenly a strange looking creature entered the room from the door on the other side of the room. The man was wearing a suit and appeared to be a butler, which is likely what he was. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"Attention guests," He said properly and politely, "Lady Beelzebub is ready for today's festivities to begin."

He said before stepping to the side, "Now please welcome Lady Beelzebub."

Everyone applauded as the sound of footsteps were heard. As the footsteps grew louder and louder, he started to picture what Lady Beelzebub could look like. The first thing that came to mind was a gluttonous woman, which was reasonable because she was gluttony. The rulers of these sins usually represented their sin in someway, usually physical. Femto shivered as imagines of Wrath entered his mind; 6'2, had temper as red hot as her hair, and was known to carry a battle ax as big as herself around.

"Hey," He heard Jewelry say. He turned to her to see a glare on her face, "Look alive, here she comes."

Femto rolled his eyes and turned back to the door right as a new being stepped forward. His eyes widened he saw what is was. It wasn't a gluttonous woman like he previously thought. No, it was a very, very short girl stood barely 5'2. She had long, dark blue hair that was tied in twintails. Her eyes were a sparkling cyan green color that seemed to become even more extravagant. She also had a large spiraled horn protruding out of her forehead and to match his oddity, she had a pair of small bat like wings protruding out of her back. Her outfit was strange in the sense that it resembled a maid's outfit. Her outfit consisted of a black dressed with a frilled bottom, puffed shoulders, a white apron over top of it, black gloves with green lining, matching boots, white thigh-highs, and transparent green feather like shapes coming out of the bottom.

Femto's eyebrow twitched. This was the Lady of Gluttony? Beelzebub smiled brilliantly.

"Hello! I hope that we'll have a good time together." She said kindly, with a surprisingly mature voice.

"_Jailbait alert." _ TW called, _"Or is it? I think I can like this."_

"_**Shut. . .the. . .fuck. . up." **_Ocot snapped in pauses.

Femto sweatdropped, _"This is seriously Beelzebub? But she's so. . .tiny."_

Beelzebub's cyan eyes dutifully moved through the crowd. They seemed to be searching for something, almost like something was expected. However, this look changed when she spotted Jewelry and Femto in the crowd.

With a smile she said, _"There she is."_

The petite woman walked to the duo and smiled, "Hello Jewelry, how have you been?"

The pink hair woman sighed but smiled back, "I've been the same pretty much. Nothing has really happened outside of the normal."

"That's good," Beelzebub commented with a nod.

"Not really."

The Lady of Gluttony chuckled before she noticed Femto standing there. She gave him a quickly up and down seeming to assess his character. The masked man narrowed his eyes as he did the same, but there wasn't much he could assess from what he was seeing that wasn't obvious. She was incredibly difficult to read in his opinion.

She seemed to have made her assumption based on the sweet smile she gave him, "Hello, and who might you be?"

The masked man shifted as he looked down at her. The smile on her face seemed to be sincere, but looks can be deceiving.

"I'm Femto." He said somewhat nervously.

"Nice to meet you Femto." She said kindly. "I hope that you will enjoy yourself."

Femto was taken back by this almost sickening level of kindness she was displaying. He wasn't sure this level was normal for a normal person. This was especially true since she was Dante's daughter. One of the seven most privileged girls in the world. They were doted on since birth by their father, so any normal person would see that they were spoiled beyond all belief. However, the only spoiled ones were Mammon and Asmodeus, and that was simply due to their respective sins.

"I'll try Lady Beelzebub." He said with a small nod of his head.

The Lady of Gluttony smiled and nodded, "Yes well, enjoy yourself and let me get someone to take that pot for you."

Beelzebub clapped her hands and a man appeared. He had short dark blue hair, deep violet eyes, and pale skin. He was a handsome man, but this was marred by the look of boredom on his face. On his head were a pair of white wolf ears and behind him was a matching tail. He wore a purple, high-collared, zip-up jacket, blue pants, and purple shoes.

**"Yes?**" He said, and when he said this the air around his mouth froze.

Femto's eyes widened, _"An ice demon? An ice wolf demon to be exact. He's one of the last of his kind then."_

Suddenly the wolf eared man's nose wrinkled as he took a few sniffs of the air. He pursed his lips and looked Femto with a questioning look.

**"Are you wearing perfume?"** He asked.

Femto scratched the back of his head as his mind searched for a reasonable answer. But his mind was coming up blank, besides, what explanation could have justified a grown man wearing perfume for seemingly no reason at all.

"I. . . um. . .to each his own?" The masked man offered feebly.

The wolf eared man narrowed his eyes before he shrugged, "Fair enough,"

Femto mentally sighed with relief, _"Well that worked out somehow."_

"**_And you're surprised by this? There are things much weirder in this world than men wearing lady's perfume." _**He heard Ocot comment.

"_**All four of us are weirder than that, especially a certain one of us." **_Firece added.

"_HA! I would hate to be that sucker." _TW interjected.

_**"****..."**_

_**"****..."**_

"..."

"_What?" _

Femto sighed and facepalmed with a disapproving shake of his head. He was free do this since the wolf eared man toke the pot from him. However, as the man walked away Femto watched as he walked away, his tail swaying behind him.

"_Something about him is odd." _Femto noted, _"That man. . .is powerful. He isn't even consciously exuding his strength, but I can see still his aura."_

Femto noticed the entire time he was looking at the man, that he was exuded a thick a purple aura that felt 'cold'. It wasn't a normal chill that you got when it was nippy outside—no—it was something much, much different. He was just a short distance from the man and yet the aura felt like it was going to freeze his heart solid. He even felt his heartbeat slow down a few beats just by standing in his presence.

"_**Femto," **_He heard Ocot call, **_"are you okay? You seem a bit. . .distracted."_**

Femto bowed his head down, _"Did you guys feel that too? Did you feel how cold his aura was? I've never of a being having an aura strong enough physically induce changes. I've heard of some inducing fear or anxiety."_

"_**Yes, I did. I had no ideas that those types of auras existed. When I was younger, I studied the influence of proximity power, also known as 'Auras' on the body. They often have an emotional of mental effect on the body."**_

"You know about this stuff?"

"_**Like I said, I studied this, but my research wasn't able to be finished before. . .my end."**_

"_Interesting." _

"_**Anyways, perhaps it is time to get what you came for."**_

"_Riiiight."_

"_**You forgot what it was haven't you?"**_

"_Uh, yeah, pretty much." _Femto admitted.

"_**You're here for the bow"**_

"_Oh."_

The masked man nearly facepalmed at the stupidity of his own sentence, but restrained himself due to the abundance of people in the area. However, that didn't mean that it stropped him from releasing a long, deep sigh instead.

**"Bored all ready?" **A familiar voice asked.

Femto shuddered and turned around to see the same wolf eared man from before standing behind him, with a big tray of meat products on it. The man took a piece of what looked like rabbit and began to chew it.

"N-no not at all." Femto replied, mentally slipping up.

"**Oh, don't worry about it. You can be honest with me, I really don't care and to be honest, I'm falling asleep over here." **The man replied shamelessly as he took another piece of the rabbit. **"Beelzebub's parties are usually pretty bland." **

"You must be close to Lady Beelzebub. I can tell by the way you talk so carelessly about the ruling family."

The man scoffed as if he this had said to him before. **"I guess you can say that I'm close with all of Dante's daughters. I was with them when they were babies, and I helped to raise them."**

"Interesting."

"**Cut the bullshit." **The wolf eared man said suddenly, **"I can smell sweat, you're nervous about something."**

"_What the fuck? He can smell my sweat with the perfume on?" _Femto grimaced mentally.

"**You're after something aren't you?" **The wolf eared man asked.

Deciding it was best not to lie to this man, Femto sighed in defeated, took a deep breath in, and looked at the man in his deep purple eyes. His fiery red eyes looked into their polar opposite, the perfectly calm demeanor of purple as the two man started each other down.

"Was it that obvious?" Femto asked defeated.

"**Uh, yeah, pretty much. You're so subtle they should have written the phrase _"As a flying mallet" _on your forehead." **The man said with a teasing smirk.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"**That's my job."**

Femto arched an eyebrow, "Right, okay. Anyways. . .do you know where I can find the bow?"

"**You mean the thing that looks like modified bow?Yeah, I've seen it. It's only have of it though." **The wolf eared man replied, **"Go down the hall, take a right, keep walking but stop when you see a red door, go inside, move the carpet, and then there should be a latch." **

"Thank you." Femto said as he went to do go down the hall. He stopped however and turned back towards the man, "Oh, I never got your name."

The man smirked, **"Cyrus Grey."**

Femto's eyes widened when he heard that name. The very man that he was suppose to be avoiding was the very man that had been helping him. He couldn't tell if this was Fate's sick way of reveling irony or if this guy wasn't so bad after all. He honestly couldn't tell which one it was. Although, something he notice was really offsetting, as he walked away he said the man's smirk fade into a frown. When this happened, he didn't turn back to look again, instead he just kept on walking.

* * *

The sight of a lavish red door with the word _'Beelzebub' _written on a gold plague. The door was very well kept and even the wood itself shined with perfection. The fact that the doorknob shined wasn't surprising at all. Femto looked at the door with mixed feelings. He kinda had issues with entering a ladies rooms with permission. However, he knew for a fact that she wasn't there, so that put him at ease to an extent.

"Alright, time to do this." Femto said to himself as he reached for the doorknob, turned, and pushed the door open.

Once the door was out of the way, the vision of a room tailored to fit a girl raised in nobility. The floor was covered in a pristine ruby red carpet that was maintained diligently by the servants everyday. On he right side of the room was a large queen sized bed fitted with golden embroiled teal covered and matching pillows. The sheets were perfectly folded and shimmered in the light of a chandelier overhead. However, apart from the lavish bed and the expensive looking furniture, it looked like a normal girls room. She ever had small portraits of her father and sisters on the wall.

Femto blinked when his eyes met the sight of a perfectly intact portrait of Lucifer on the wall. Unlike the other ones that all had the faces scratched out. Lucifer was very beautiful which wasn't surprising, and she was apparently blonde.

"She seems. . .oddly familiar." Femto noted as he stared at her face. He had never seen her before in his life, but for some reason she seemed so familiar. Her face was just so. . .familiar.

"_**Focus," **_A stern voice called, **_"Lift up the carpet, open the latch, focus." _**

The masked man shook his head and dispelled these thoughts from his head. He knelt down and pulled the carpet up which was surprisingly easy despite it was a carpet that covered the entire floor. When the ruby red carpet was pulled the sight of a trapdoor was now visible.

"Why would see have a trapdoor under her carpet?"

"_Maybe she's into that freaky shit." _TW commented.

"_**Shut. . .the fuck up." **_Fierce groaned.

Femto grabbed the latch, twisted it, and pulled it up to reveal a dark opening in the ground. He couldn't tell what was down there since it was pitch black, and the light from the chandelier didn't help at all. There could have been anything down there, and there was probably something down there anyways. He didn't know what, but there was something down there. He could _feel _it.

"_Why do I always have to go into the dark places?" _ Femto griped.

"**Because you're you." **Ocot added

No arguing with that logic. Femto jumped down the trapdoor into the dark abyss that waited below. As he fell he noticed that this particular trapdoor was actually quite deep since he didn't hit ground instantly, it took a bit. This trapdoor was pretty deep, since it was a good ten seconds before he hit the ground. And when he hit the ground, he hit it hard. He could literal feel his tailbone cracking as his rear end slammed into the ground.

"Ow," Femto moaned as he rubbed his now bruised behind.

After he did that he looked around him. Now that he was at the bottom of the abyss he could see it much better. It looked like a dungeon which is probably what it was. The walls were all a bleak cobblestone that were damp with water leakage. There were also chains hanging like detached limbs. They were rusty, wore, and broken. Their days of being useful were long behind them. Strangely, there were torches on the walls that lit the room up. Femto arched an eyebrow before looking up to see nothing but solid darkness above him.

"_Strange." _Femto noted, _"Now where is that bow?" _

A sudden noise mad him turn. The noise was loud and throaty, kinda like how a snore would sound. But what would be snoring down here? As he turned the answer became apparent who was snoring. There, laying right behind him, was a large monstrosity known as Cerberus. Despite the common belief, Cerberus wasn't a three headed dog, it was a three headed abomination. The beast had red heads with massive mouths on worm-like necks, connected to a large, grotesque, pale, white body that resembled a mouth with long human-like hands.. The beast also had smaller mouths on stalks on it's heads in addition to the ones it already possessed.

"_Oh. . .shit." _Femto cursed when he stared in shock, awe, and disgust at the creature. His eyes traveled just a little bit lower to see part of the bow. The beast was laying on top of it, _"Oh shit squared._

"Wait, maybe I can get the bow without waking it up." Femto said out loud before a misstep landed his foot in a puddle of water causing a splash.

"_Oh fuck no." _ Femto groaned mentally before he heard disturbance. He slowly looked up to see the wormlike heads rising up and the mouths opening. Cerberus was awake.

Femto shook his head, "This is such BULLSHIT!"

* * *

So, yeah, this chapter took pretty long to get out for quite a few reasons. One of the reasons was that I started playing Ranked in League of Legends and tried to get as far as I could while I still had immunity from dropping. My placements put me in Bronze II, but I went undefeated in Bronze and cleared Bronze II in three wins, not counting Promotion games. Pretty good right? Trust me it gets worse. I made it to Silver V and got 40 points after winning, however after that, I lost 7 games in a row, supposedly hitting ELO Hell. This isn't the only reason for the delay however.

Wanna know how to get out of it? It's so easy. Focus on what _you're _doing. Don't focus too much on your team and what they're doing, just be sure to do well yourself. You'll find that you'll win a lot more if you focus on yourself. Also check out this video _"Why you're stuck in ELO Hell" _by Gbay66. I'm assuming this will help those out who are or are still in Elo Hell, these people would also know what the hell I'm talking about.

Anyways, putting that aside the beginning of this chapter is to show that Brone has dimensions to his character than what is already known. He's a pretty flat character right now.

Hmm, what else? On right, Jewelry Bonney is from One Piece, which i did watch a while ago. She has one hell of an appetite which is why she is a noble in Gluttony Country. There are several references here to being pirate in Once Piece and other things relating to One Piece.

Cyrus' aura is able to be seen and felt because of how powerful he is. Since his power is so strong, his aura has a effect on the people around him, but only the ones that are able to feel it. You've seen this a lot, usually in Naruto or Bleach. In Naruto they have KI and in Bleach, it's just their Spirit Pressure. His aura is similar but much more dangerous because his aura can kill you. The suddenly slowing of the heart can cause irregular heartbeat which can kill you.

Some of you might even get that reference that I used with TW. "Fashion is truly outrageous, it is truly, truly, truly outrageous."

The 'Cerberus' used is the same one from Dante's Inferno, look it up.

Lastly, I've been reading, watching, and researching a few things for stories. The good news is that I have some story ideas after this one is over.

**I don't own One Piece.**


	57. Chapter 57

Femto rolled out of the way as one of the worm-like heads slammed down in an attempt to devour him. It was just moments ago that the masked man had entered the trapdoor under the carpet in Beelzebub's room, in hopes that it would lead him to the bow Ilia. However, what he got instead was a face to face with the infamous three-headed Hellhound, Cerberus; a well known terror in the land of Inferno.

Femto gritted his teeth as he rolled out of way as another head slammed down. _"He's trying to eat me with a single bite."_

The great worm roared with hunger as it reared all three of it's heads back. Femto eye's widened when he saw this, and his surprise was justified when the beast suddenly swept it's trio of heads in a circle around. Taken completely by surprise, Femto didn't have time to react before he was violently knocked into the wall. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him, and when he hit the stone floor.

"That is some impressive strength." Femto noted grimly, "I just wish it didn't fling me into the wall." He ended with a sarcastic remark.

Cerberus roared once more before sending it's right head to gobble Femto. However, Femto was able to roll out of the wall just in time, and this time he pulled out his sword in an admirable, yet seemingly futile effort to defend himself.

"_Nice going genius." _He heard TW chirp. _"You're going to protect yourself with a metal toothpick. Aren't you clever?"_

"_Fuck off!" _Femto snapped mentally just as one of the heads lunged at him. He was just barely able to side step it, but this time he retaliated! He raised his sword high and brought it down on the thick neck! Cerberus roared with outrage as red blood splashed into the ground and created a spotted circular pattern.

"I think I made him mad." Femto stated as he looked at the blood that now stained the blade of his sword. "Yeah, he's pissed."

Cerberus, who had recovered from the slash, roared with all of mouths—the big ones and small ones, and as he did, the ground shook. Femto nearly fell to the ground because of the sudden shaking. However, he was able to regain his balance and glowered when he noticed that Reddo, who was still perched on his shoulders, was still sleeping soundly.

"_Gee, was thing born in Sloth Country?" _

However, the masked man didn't have much time to ponder this before he had to duck when Cerberus used one its strange hand-like appendages to swipe at him. This time, however, he was unable to dodge. The hand hit him with tremendous force and knocked him into a pillar, causing he structure to rupture from the brutal force. Femto skidded along the ground before he slammed into the wall.

He winced as he held his back, _"This pain."_ The muscles in his back screamed out in outrage from the abuse they just suffered.

"Damn this bitch is strong." Femto said as he staggered to his feet.

As he stood up his eyes searched for a way out of this. However, when he looked up he noticed an object located right in front of Cerberus. Femto squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what the object was. It was long and slender but also curved, almost like. . .a bow.

That is when it hit him! The object in front of Cerberus was part of the bow! The creature had been laying on it the entire time!

Femto's brows furrowed, _"Sonofabitch." _

The masked man gritted his teeth before deciding on what to do before an idea sprang to him. Now some may have called idea stupid, impulsive, and downright insane. However, at this point in time; he didn't give a damn. He sprinted at top speed towards the abomination, his eyes set on his prize. He ignored when Cerberus roared and ducked when it swung one of it's hands at him. When was close he slid across the ground towards the bow just as a head came crashing down next to him. He grabbed the bow and quickly sprinted down a dark corridor.

"_RUN YOU IDIOT!" _TW shouted as Cerberus ambled after him.

"_Fuck off!" _

"_Rude."_

As Femto ran he noticed that there wasn't there wasn't there didn't seem to be any way out of this place. Of course, Femto groaned when he realize something, why would there be any other way out if there is already a trapdoor in the ceiling? Pfft! Beelzebub may have been nice as pie, but she apparently was as naive as she looked and that was truly disappointing. He sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his legs were screaming out for mercy. But he couldn't stop and give them a rest. He could hear Cerberus chasing after him, toppling pillars, knocking down walls, and crashing through doors in a attempt to catch it's new found prey.

"How hell does this thing move so fast?"

"_**A bigger body means that it can cover more ground in less steps. As long as it's limbs are proportion to it's legs."**_

The masked man ignored that explanation was he went back to running for his life. As he ran down the hallways he would occasionally glance back to see the massive creature steadily gaining on him. He was just out of reach of it's heads and more importantly, it's mouths, but just barely. He looked back in front of him just in time to see a large pillar in the middle of what looked like a gorge in the ground and large hole in the wall right behind it.

"_Maybe. . .just. . .maybe."_ Femto thought as he started to run faster and faster towards the pillar.

His heart raced as his ears caught the sound of Cerberus closing in on him now. He tried to ignore this, but it wasn't like he could misplace the fact that a giant creature was chasing after him. However, as he approached the pillar and the edge of solid ground the sound seemed to deafen. Just as he was able to go over the edge, he jumped towards the pillar and grabbed it seemingly saving himself from the monster.

He gave a sigh of relief, _"It seems I'm -OH FUCK!"_

The masked man's eyes widened with horror as Cerberus awkwardly leaped into the air towards Femto. All of this for a single meal? That seemed a bit extreme. However, Cerberus made it loud and clear that it didn't care as it collided with the pillar sending it and Femto falling towards the bottom of the gorge. As the two fell Cerberus made it a goal to take a few snaps at Femto with it's mouths.

"_Fuck this!" _

The masked man looked up to see the hole where his freedom was likely to be residing. And it was slowly slipping away from him. Upon seeing his freedom slipping away, Femto gritted his teeth and pulled out he claw shot, aimed it a top of the inside of the hole, and shot. The claw zoomed through the air before sticking into the rock of the hole.

"Yes!"

Femto was quickly projected upwards as he approached his freedom. Cerberus, however, had other ideas. In a last ditch, seemingly desperate act, Cerberus extended it's middle head toward the Femto with the single intent of devouring him as one last meal.

Femto's eyes widened when he looked down to see the black tunnel that was Cerberus' mouth coming up on him. His pupils constricted to near invisibility as he the mouth started to overlap him.

"_Aw shit!"_

The mouth was now halfway up his body—at his waist. If the beast decided to bite down it would snap him in half like a twig. But no. Cerberus went through too much in order for even part of it's meal to escape. If it was going to eat, it was going to eat the whole thing.

"_Faster, faster, faster, dammit go faster!" _Femto grimaced as the mouth slid higher and higher up his body.

Just then he felt the claw give a strong tug sending him even faster towards the rock hole and out of the mouth. Unwilling to let's it's meal escape Cerberus made one last attempt to clamp down. Just as it's mouth snapped shut, Femto's ankle was pulled out of it's range. Cerberus let out a roar as it descended down into the dark abyss. Femto gave a final sigh of relief as he watched the Hellhound fall down into Hell before he hit the all of the rock hole and fell to the ground.

"_**Quick thinking. It seems that the old Link is returning ever so slowly." **_Ocot pointed out, **_"I do have bad news though."_**

"_Well, that's fantastic." _Femto groaned his voice dripping with thick sarcasm, _"What is the bad news?"_

"_**Well, that pillar that was just knocked over. . .was the stabilizing pillar. It was holding up the structure of the palace. And now it's gone, so. . ."**_

Suddenly the entire ground started to shake as if an earthquake was happening. Femto nearly lost his balance as this shaking continued. It felt as if the world around him was collapsing around him. Centuries old dust started falling from the ceiling as the just as old walls started to crack and crumble under the stress.

"_**I would suggest running if you want to live." **_

Femto nodded and sprinted down into the cave as he searched for a way out of the palace.

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier- Above Ground**

The ballroom was filled with the happy and cheerful chatter of nobles from all over Gluttony Country as Beelzebub's party went on. So far, all of the guests were enjoying themselves, which wasn't hard to do at one of Beelzebub's famous get together. However, one person was bored about the whole thing and his body language seem to reflect this.

The male Grey was setting at the one of the long tables that were set up just for this party. He had a sleepy look in his eyes, and completely placid look on his face.

"**I'm so bored."** He groaned before slamming his head down on the ground.

"You're always bored." A voice said.

Cyrus didn't have to look to know who said that. He had heard her voice enough times that he knew it by memory.

**"You know me so well Bel." **He said making sure to add his nickname for her.

Beelzebub sat down next to the wolf demon and smiled, "Well, you did help to take care of me and my sisters. It was only fair if I got to know a little about you."

Cyrus laughed, **"HA! No will ever completely understand me! I can't say I've figured myself out either. Although, I know for a fact, I know more than you do."**

Beelzebub smirked, "Wanna bet?"

The wolf eared demon smirked back, **"Fuck yeah!"**

"Alright here goes," Beelzebub said taking a deep breath in, "Your original name is Cyvrus II, your middle name is Stavros, you have thing for maids, nurses, and woman in uniform; that's sick by the way."

Cyrus shrugged, **"I know what I like."**

"Indeed you do." Beelzebub agreed with a nod of her head, "So, what do you want to do after you're free?"

"**After I'm. . .free?" **Cyrus asked incredulously. He had never heard such a question before. No one had bothered to ask him what he wanted to do, and that was likely some of the reason he acted the way he did. **"What do you mean_ free_?"**

The cyan eyed demoness blinked, "You know. . .after you're free. As in when you don't have to take orders from my father."

"**Never." **Cyrus stated grimly and stared down at the ground, **"I'm bound by my father's word as long as I live. We, Wolf Demons, value loyalty above all else. If we pledge our loyalty to a person or family, that wolf demon and his bloodline is bound to that sire. . .forever."**

"**I would figure your old man would keep me bound till death just to punish me for my attitude."**

Beelzebub bowed her head and looked away, "Oh. I didn't know."

Cyrus sighed before he tapped a glass of water that was placed right next to him. He looked down at it to see small ripples in it, as if the ground was shaking somewhere in the palace.

"_**Hmmm," **_

"Daddy can be a little. . .difficult a times." The word difficult came out mangled and awkward, like she couldn't think of a better word to use.

"**Oh, you think?" **The blue haired wolf demon asked sarcastically.

"Okay, he's a hardass."

"**That's better."**

"But he means well."

"**Bullshit."**

"For me and my sisters."

"**That's a lot more accurate."**

Beelzebub smiled a bit before she noticed that the glass of water placed had ripples in it, as if the ground was shaking somewhere. She couldn't feel it, but the ground was definitely shaking somewhere since the ripples in the water were there because of people bumping into the table since they were the only two sitting at it.

Beelzebub's eyes narrowed, _"Cerberus must have awakened"_

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. All the guests were thrown down from the sheer force of the shaking alone. The walls were starting to crack and the ceiling was already starting to cave in on itself. This place was coming down, one way, or another.

Beelzebub shot up from her chair and looked around, "Wh-what's happening? An earthquake?"

Cyrus slowly got out of his chair and narrowed his eyes. He looked up at the collapsing ceiling before looking down at the now cracking floor.

"_**Fucking hell! That dumbass motherfucker severed that fucking pillar didn't he? That shithead!" **_Cyrus raged mentally while still maintaining a perfectly come look on his face. He turned to Beelzebub and said, **"Hold on tight my lady. This is gonna be rough."**

The cyan eyed girl gave him a look but did what he said regardless. He wrapped her slender, stick-like arms around his waist, which was surprisingly narrow. His jacket gave him the appearance of being a lot wider than he actually was. All that filler in his jacket must have just been air. He actually had a waist that most women would kill for.

"Cyrus?"

"**Yea?"**

"How much do you weigh?"

"**169 lbs."**

"Satan is heavier than you by thirty-one pounds."

Cyrus blushed and gritted his teeth, **"Oh shut up!"**

The blue haired wolf demon clapped his hands together sending a powerful shock wave outwards. The shock wave traveled and froze the air into solid ice as it went, creating a massive dome of ice around everyone in the room. The waves traveled down the hallways of the palace and did the exact same thing in a desperate attempt to protect everyone in the palace.

Beelzebub looked up at Cyrus with childish gleam in her eyes, "What do we do now?"

Cyrus looked down at her with emotionless purple eyes. His dark purple eyes seemed to clash with he cyan eyes in the orange light of chandelier and candles.

"**Hope."**

After a few more moments that felt more like hours; the palace finally came down on top of itself. A monstrous rumbling was heard through the entire country, and was possibly heard by other countries as well. All the people in the inner and outer sanctum stopped and turned in the direction of where the palace was, only to see a enormous pile of rubble and/or a huge cloud of dust and smoke rising out of it. However, standing among the pile of rubble was a huge dome of solid ice which quickly shattered to reveal everyone at the party, unharmed.

Cyrus sighed and cracked his neck, **"Damn, that was a lot of ice. I swear I could have filled an ocean with that amount." **

However, he noticed that Beelzebub was no longer holding onto his waist. He lazily looked over to the side to see Beelzebub on her knees, sobbing. Cyrus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_**Aw shit, I'm not gonna hear the end of this." **_He thought before taking in a sharp inhale, **"Don't worry Beelzebub. I'll make you a new palace. . .as long as you don't mind one made out of ice."**

But she didn't stop crying. She just wiped tears from her eyes and turned her back to Cyrus. The wolf demon cringed when he saw her face. The Lady of Gluttony's face red and puffy from the crying and her eyes were bloodshot and itchy. Cyrus couldn't look at her when she was sad. He tried his best not to look at her, but he couldn't. Her face was melting his frozen heart.

"_**I have the strange urge to hug her, pat her on the back, and tell her its all right." **_Which wasn't likely.

"It's not that." She said, her voice weak and dry.

"_**D'awww."**_

Beelzebub's eyes started to well with tears again. Cyrus frowned. She pointed to the side and cried again.

"L-look."

The wolf demon walked over to her and peaked over the side. He was shocked to see Cerberus laying dead with a large pillar on top of him. It looked like the beast had fell into the hole and died either from the fall or from the pillar falling on top of him. Cyrus cringed at the sight of beast laying there. He always hated Cerberus, but this was a bit extreme.

"**He's dead." **He said before throwing a rock down into it's mouth. It didn't even twitch. **"Yeah, he's stone dead."**

"I know that!" She screamed at him making him flinch as a result. "But, how did he die?"

Cyrus scratched the back of his head sheepishly, **"Maybe he fell down that hole. . .or something."**

"Take me to Daddy." She ordered as she got to her feet.

"**Can we not do that?" **

"Take me to Daddy." She order again, only more forcefully this time.

"**Well shit! Alright, come on." **He said while holding his arms out.

The cyan eyes demoness wasted no time before she hopped into Cyrus arms making them both fall to the ground. Cyrus' face turned red as he tried to lift her off of him.

"**Belz, you're crushing me." **Cyrus wheezed.

"Sorry."

* * *

The halls of Dante's domain were filled with the anguished cries of Beelzebub as the king tried to soothe his daughter. The two were in his bedroom which was extravagant since it belong to the king himself. The bedsheets were red silk and the floors were covered with a carpet that looked just as expensive and extravagant. The duo sat on the bed as Beelzebub cried into his chest.

"What happened?" He asked.

"C-Cerberus d-d-died." Her words came out muffled and Dante had a hard time understanding her.

"How?"

"I-I don't know." She said before pulling away to wipe tears from her eyes, "Cyrus said that he may have fallen down the hole."

Dante's eyes narrowed, _"Cerberus, would have survived that fall. He's fallen down that hole more than once, he wouldn't die that." _

Just then Fenrir came walking into the room with what looked like a blanket draped on her. When she noticed Beelzebub and Dante she smiled.

"Hello Belz and Master." She greeted despite what she was thinking on the inside, _"Dammit, I just made that bed."_

Dante looked up at the wolf eared servant, "Fenrir would you fetch Beelzebub a drink please?"

"Of course." Fenrir said with a smile before she exited he room.

Once she was gone Dante turned his attention back to Beelzebub. He stroked her back in a caring manner. He was her father after all. This seemed to comfort her a bit since he breathing slowed down and her cries became whimpers.

"Did you see anything or anyone suspicious?. . .anyone besides Cyrus?" He asked making sure to express his disdain for the male demon.

"Well, I d-did see a man wearing a metal mask. He was talking to Cyrus, but I didn't see him again afterward." She explained.

Dante's eyes widened when she said the words _metal mask_. He knew exactly was happening here. He knew who was responsible for this. And it seems that Cyrus was starting to lose his faith in the king if he stoop so low.

Getting to his feet, Dante gave Beelzebub a look, "Stay here. I've got an important matter to take care of."

Bel nodded and Dante was on his way. He left the room and walked down the hallway towards the lobby of his throne room. The look on his face as not one of amusement, it was one of anger and shame.

"_So it was Cyrus huh? I've dealt with his shit for years, but to endanger the welfare of my family? That act is unforgivable. He will be punished for this." _Dante thought right as he entered the lobby and turned to see Cyrus leaning against the wall like he was some kind of thug.

"I always knew you were a lot of things; a liar, a thief, a cheat, and. . .a pervert. But one thing I would have never taken you for was a traitor." Dante scolded.

Cyrus looked at him an outraged look. **"What the fuck are you talking about now?" **

Dante pointed at him, "You're the one that told Link where Cerberus was. That was an act of betrayal and if Beelzebub would have harmed, you would NOT be standing here."

"**How the fuck was I suppose to know that is where she kept her stupid pet!? You motherfuckers never tell me any shit, unless I fucking ask you." **Cyrus said defensively.

Dante folded his arms, "That isn't the point. The point is that you willing consorted with the enemy. You knew damn well what Link looks like and you should have easily recognized him."

"**Fuck you Dante! I was doing my fucking job, making sure the Belz was safe and sound. Who fucking cares about whatever? I did my damn job, all that matters in the end." **

"You don't seem to understand that I gave you explicit orders to detain Link when you saw him."

"**So?" **

"That means that you failed to do your job."

"**Oh fuck off! You a fucking asshole with all your loopholes and shit. You sound just like this; 'Plant this tree Cyrus', I fucking plant that shit, then you're like 'You imbecile! You failed! You didn't grow it in three days! Fucking stupid."**

"That doesn't change the fact that you endangered Beelzebub's life." Dante stated coldly.

Cyrus snarled, **"I saved her damn life. Does that not mean a thing?"**

"Not when you were the one that put her in danger in the first place."

"**I could die in a ditch tomorrow, and it doesn't mean a thing today. So I hardly see how that matters." **

"That makes no sense."

"**I don't need to make sense to make a monkey out of you!"**

Dante's face burned red before he summoned his scythe to his hand. Cyrus glared at him before he shifted into his demon form—his true form, which looked like a large, white werewolf. He looked so much like a werewolf that it was nearly impossible to tell him apart from a normal werewolf. However, he did possess a few unusual traits, such as the ice spikes growing out of his back, a permanent mist around his body, his long claws that looked like icicles, and the remains of is clothing served as a reminder that he was a demon.

"**You wanna fight? I'll give ya a fucking fight, bitch."**

Dante narrowed his eyes before Cyrus lunged forward, his claws outstretched. The king stepped out of the way and swung his scythe at the demon, only for Cyrus to block it with his claws. The two pressed into each other with all of their might, but neither one gave an inch. Suddenly Cyrus smirked.

"_What's he smirking about?" _Dante thought

He got his answer when the a ring of ice spikes appeared around his feet and projected up. Dante's eyes widened before he backed off and jumped away just as the spikes crashed into each other. However, Cyrus didn't let up, he ran at Dante with immeasurable speed. He was move so quickly that Dante wouldn't see where he was.

"_What is this?" _

He winced when he felt something sharp pierce his stomach. He looked down to see a furred hand with foot long claws piercing his gut. He coughed and some blood came out before Cyrus removed his claw.

"_It seems I've underestimated him."_

"**What's the matter Dante? Fight like you mean it!"**

Dante wiped some blood off his mouth before getting into his stance again. Cyrus did the same. The two ran at each other as fast as they could. Unfortunately for Dante, Cyrus' speed easily outmatched his own. Dante swung his scythe only for Cyrus to duck under it and quickly counter with a swift swipe to the knees. Dante jumped back from the swipe and swung his scythe at Cyrus again. This time, however, claws met steel and sparkles flew.

"_**Just a little bit longer." **_Cyrus thought. **_"Any moment now."_**

Cyrus was suddenly forced back when Dante shoved the scythe forward and a powerful blast of energy came radiating off of him. Cyrus was sent skidding along the ground before he used his talons to stop himself. He looked up just in time to dodge a scythe swing aimed at his neck.

"_**There it is."**_

The wolf demon retaliated with a two swift strikes to the chest with his claws drawing blood on contact. This didn't stop Dante however, he matched each blow with Cyrus was his speed gradually started to pick up before.

_SHHHIIIINK!_

The sound of metal cutting through flesh and bone ripped through the air like a scream. Time seemed to slow down as Cyrus' eyes widened and looked to the side to see his severed arm falling slowly and monotonously to the ground on top of a cushion of blood.

"**Well shit." **Cyrus groaned before his other arm suffered the same fate and was sent down to the ground, **"Goddammit! That was _pleasure _arm."**

Dante gritted his teeth before swinging his scythe once again, only down at Cyrus knees. The same sickening sound echoed through the air as his legs were sliced off from the knee down. His face didn't show any signs of pain as his severely amputated body hit the now blood stained carpet.

"**Should have seen this coming," **Cyrus said as Dante stood over him. However, he did something that shocked the man standing above him. He smirked.

Dante narrowed his eyes and looked down at the crippled demon, "What are you smirking about?"

"**You," **He answered and chuckled a bit, **"You honestly think that you've won? You think that this will solve anything? My defeat here solves nothing, all it does is solidify my choice."**

Dante didn't say a word as Cyrus continued, **"I'm done with you, you motherfucker. I'm sick of you and your damn world. Eventually, your own foolishness and bastardy ways will lead to your demise. And when it does, I won't be there to save you or pick you back up, that will be the end of you."**

Dante scoffed, "Look at you. Still talking tall when you're laying down on the ground. Maybe now, you understand just you're just a dog, and beneath me."

"**Fuck off you stupid bitch! I don't give a damn what you say anymore! I'm sick of your fucking 'I'm better than you' bullshit. Kill me or take me away. I'm sick of looking at donkey ass face, bitch."**

Dante growled, "I should kill you Cyrus!"

"**THEN DO IT BITCH! WATCH AS MY FATHER—YOUR FRIEND COMES BACK FROM THE GRAVE JUST TO SPIT IN YOUR FACE!"**

Dante gritted his teeth and raised his scythe high with the intent of delivering the final blow. He looked down at the wolf demon with hatred in his eyes. He was just about to deliver the final blow when a voice resonated in his head.

"_I'm sorry." _Dante's eyes widened when he heard Cyvrus' voice. _"I'm sorry for being so weak. I was too lazy for my own good."_

"_You didn't do anything wrong. This is all my fault." _

"_No, I'm weak, Master. I failed. I failed you, I failed you, and I failed my wife. I'm sorry Master." _Dante put his hand right on the spot where Cyvrus had licked him before he died. _"I hope that you will forgive me. . .one day. Promise me that you'll take care of Fenrir for me."_

Dante bowed his head, _"I promise."_

"_Thank you Dante for everything."_

Dante's look softened and he lowered his scythe. He gestured for guards to come and soon a group of them were standing in front of him. He gave them detached looks.

"Take Cyrus to the Hell-Fire Volcano and make sure he stays there." Dante ordered.

Cyrus chuckled, **"You think that will hold me? The full moon will soon be upon us, and when it happens, no one is safe from me."**

"Inferno doesn't have a moon."

"**Yes it does, but you can only see it from certain spots. Anyways, have a nice life Dante."**

"CYRUS!"

The red sky of the Inferno burned like a wild fire over the Gluttony Wastelands. While the cities of Gluttony were beautiful, the wild that the land harbored was by far one of the most morbid in appearance. The wastelands were shaped with structures mimicking organs usually stomachs. The very ground contorted and twisted into a material similar to stomach lining. As one traversed through the land one could see the white veins in the ground pulsating as if the entire land was a big stomach. Not to mention the Gluttony Wastelands were home to a assortment of different ravenous creatures.

Laying on the sickening fleshy ground was Femto. As the palace was in the process of collapsing, he was able to escape by running down a tunnel that led to the wastelands. Unfortunately for him the palace collapsed on a tilt which made him fall out and land awkwardly.

"_**Hey," **_A voice whispered.

Femto didn't budge.

"_**I said. . .hey."**_

Femto still didn't move.

"**WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"**

Femto's eyes shot up as his body rocketed up. He took deep breaths in before looking around. Just as soon as his eyes met that fleshy ground and background, he knew exactly where he was. The fact that the entire scenery looked like a stomach.

"Oh, fantastic, I'm in the wastelands." He groaned before getting to his feet, "Who the hell was yelling at me?"

"_**I was." **_Ocot said, **_"Your heavy ass needs some help to wake up."_**

Femto cringed, "Gee, thanks." He soon sighed an looked down to see the pulsating white veins in the fleshy ground, "This place disgusts me."

"_**It looks like a stomach." **_Ocot commented.

Femto snorted and folded his arms, "You're not entirely wrong. These are the wastelands of Gluttony Country. Famine's power runs amok in these parts, the old horseman's power has twisted the land into. . .this."

"_**Famine?" **_

"An old horseman that can cause food to go bad and crops to shrivel up and die. He is a associate of Beelzebub despite famine does now allow there to be gluttony. He's old, but still powerful enough to cause this."

"_**Is he the only horseman?"**_

"No." Femto said as he reached up to feel his mask, "There are three more, but I have idea who they—what?"

When Femto's hand touched his face he noticed that he didn't actually feel his mask; but he did feel lips. Apparently at some point during the collapse of the castle the part of his mask covering his mouth had broken off. But he couldn't see what he looked like because there wasn't any water or anything he could use to see his reflect with around.

"_**What happened?"**_ He heard Ocot ask.

"Part of my mask broke off."

"_**So?"**_

"It was the part covering my mouth."

"_**So?"**_

"Shut up." Femto said getting quite annoyed with all of Ocot's responses, "I think this is The Valley of Shifting Grounds."

"_**Why is it called that?" **_

When that question was asked the ground started to rumble as if there was something moving under it. The rumbling was strong, strong enough to make Femto nearly lose his balance. The masked man sighed.

"That is why."

Suddenly a large slimy looking object erupted from the ground right in front of Femto. The objected raised above the ground until it up three times Femto's height, and twice as wide. The object was a darker shade of the very ground and was for all intents and purposes; a living being. The being was a giant worm with a mouth resembling one of the many mouths of Cerberus. However, besides the mouth, the worm was featureless.

Femto glowered, "This is why it's called The Valley of Shifting Grounds, because big worms that eat everything live here."

The worm lunged forward with the intent of devouring Femto only to have the masked man roll out of the way. When he dd this he landed on something soft and fluffy. He looked down and cringed when he saw a sill sleeping Reddo underneath him.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

Realizing the worm was going to wait Femto picked Reddo up and tucked him under his arm before drawing his sword with his other hand. However, the worm was already gone, it was likely under the ground just waiting to strike. At that moment he remembered reading a book on these worms. They were just like normal worms in the sense that they used vibrations to see, and were essentially blind when there was a lack of vibrations. In other words; he held completely still.

"_Alright as nothing goes wrong, I'll just have to. . ." _That thought went unfinished when Reddo started to wiggle around under his arm, _"Fuck. . .me."_

The ground began to rumble again before the ground directly underneath Femto's feet gave and the worm projected itself up. The masked man cursed under his breath before jumping out of the worm's mouth. When he hit the ground he swung his arm around and sliced the worm's side causing the beast to roar and blood to splash onto the ground.

"Oh shit, I made him mad." Femto said when the worm tried one more time to devour him again. This time however, Femto was ready for it. When the worm's head was submerged in the ground, Femto stabbed his sword into the worms body and with all his might pulled up as the worm went down; splitting it open and spilling it's blood all over the ground.

"_**That's disgusting." **_Ocot commented. **_"Is that a cart wheel?"_**

Femto squinted his eyes and tilted his head. "A cart wheel? I though that was skull."

The masked man put his sword away and turned around to look at the wastelands. He sighed and glanced down at Reddo before a rumble resonated in his stomach. He frowned a bit and started his march through the wastelands.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

The atmosphere in Dante's Palace was one of complete silence. No one was saying a word, not even Beelzebub, who didn't even know what was happening. Beelzebub just sat on Dante's bed drinking the glass of ginger ale that Fenrir had brought her a few moments before. The big man himself, Dante, was sitting at his desk, his back turned to his daughter. He was too busy thinking to even acknowledge that she was even here at the moment.

"Daddy?" Beelzebub said finally breaking the silence.

Without even turning back to look at her, he replied with, "Yes?"

"What happened?"

Dante sighed. He knew this question was coming. Although considered to be the most naïve of his daughters, Beelzebub was far more perceptive that people gave her credit for. He knew she would catch on eventually perhaps even quicker than Leviathan would have.

"Well, me and Cyrus had a little. . .disagreement." He said straining the word _disagreement._

"What kind of disagreement?" She asked.

"Um," Dante said as some of his nervousness started to show, "w-well, um, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, dear."

Beelzebub frowned, "What did you do?"

Dante reeled back in shock from the question. The way she said that made it seem like it was his fault. And of course it was Cyrus' fault! Everything that went wrong around here was usually his fault!. . .right?

"Well. . .Cyrus, won't be around for a while. That is all." He said with a painfully face smile.

"But where is he?"

Dante gulped. She _had _him there. There wasn't a thing he could do in this spot. He could tell her where he was, but then once again, it would make him look like the bad guy. If he didn't tell her he would still end up looking suspicious. It was basically a lose-lose situation. Beelzebub waited in silence for an answer as Dante searched for one. Luckily for him, Fenrir came walking through the door.

"Master, I need to speak to you privately." She said before turning to Beelzebub and smiling, "Lady Beelzebub, your clothes are a bit wore. Why, don't you go see Yuma so she can fix them up."

Beelzebub nodded, "Alright, Fen."

And with that Beelzebub got off of the bed and left the room, leaving Fenrir and Dante alone. Once she was out of the room Fenrir narrowed her blue eyes and glared at Dante.

"Where is my boy?"

Dante sighed, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me Dante. Where is my boy?" Fenrir asked this time much more firmly and deeply. Dante took note of this and prepared himself for his next move.

"_Your boy_. . .is in a whole mess of trouble." He replied as honestly as he could. But even then his words were strained and hesitant.

"I won't ask you again," Fenrir said as anger filled her eyes, "Where is my boy Dante?"

The king looked right into her eyes and said, "He's on his way to the Hell-Fire Volcano. He is being punished for an act of insolence."

Fenrir folded her arms, "I _didn't _ask you what he did, I asked you where he _was." _

"You seem to be in a mood today." Dante said, _"Oh, shit that was probably the wrong thing to say to her."_

"You locked my pup up? You locked up the only _living _son of my husband and your best friend up? You think that wouldn't put me in a mood." She asked as if she was surprised by this before she scoffed, "Some friend you turned out to be."

The king glared at her, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Cyvrus _gave _his life for _you _and_ this _is what you do to repay him? You lock up his only son?" Fenrir said condescendingly.

"He endangered the life of one of my daughters!" Dante shouted in outrage. "You don't know anything about what happened!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm incompetent? I'm a maid, there is nothing that goes on around here that I don't know about. Nothing. I heard about what he did, and I have to say that you were _both _in the wrong." She scolded.

Dante rolled his eyes, "I'm King, I'm never wrong."

"You arrogant fool!" Fenrir snapped suddenly and viciously. "You were _both _in the wrong! _You _reacted way too harshly and swiftly! Cyrus should have reacted better to your questioning, and he should have toned his attitude, but that is just the way he is."

Dante gave her a surprised look, "Fenrir what has gotten into you!"

"Nothing. This is just the way I am, did you honestly believed Cyrus got his hot-blood from his father? Pfft, my husband was so lazy he didn't have time to be angry." Fenrir replied snidely.

"I could have killed him Fenrir. And if I did kill him, you would have to find a new dog to coddle his entire life." Dante said coldly.

"How dare you!"

Dante felt a surge of anger come up. He aggressively stepped forward so that he and Fenrir were now only a finger's length away. He stood over her, but just barely, Fenrir was rather all for a female.

"How dare me!? How dare you talk to your master like that! You should really learn your place Fenrir!"

The female wolf demon chuckled, "And what would my place? At your side as a servant or in your bed like a bitch?"

Dante flushed red at that comment but his resolved didn't waver. He continued to glare at the wolf demon who just smirked back at him.

"Be that as it may, but I was only looking out for the safety Beelzebub. His careless actions had put her in danger and as such he _will _be punished accordingly."

Fenrir's smirk grew wider as she replied, "What gives you the right to punish _my _boy? Last time I checked he was _my _boy, my pup. You have no right to discipline him without my consent."

Dante scoffed, "You coddle the boy! He barely gets a slap on the wrist when he misbehaves! Just look at how he normally acts!"

"Open your eyes. Of course I discipline him. He just acts that way because that is who he is. You can't change who he is." Fenrir retorted in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I've had enough of him. The only reason I didn't kill him is out of respect for the boy's father, but nothing more. Cyvrus would frown upon me if I killed his only son." Dante sneered.

Fenrir giggled like a school girl before taking a seat down on Dante's bed and crossed her legs. Dante's eyes slowly drifted south to get a Fenrir's maid uniform riding up. It became obvious that she was using feminine wiles to tempt him into doing what she wanted.

"And you think crippling him is any better? Hehe, Dante, you're so naive I almost pity you. At least give my pup his limbs back. He can't grow them back if he loses them unless they're small." Fenrir said.

"Fine. But, we're finished here. Your dismissed Fenrir."

The female wolf demon sighed, hopped off of the bed, and gave a curtsey. "As you wish. . .Dante." Then she left.

Dante sighed, _"That woman I swear." _The king took a glance at his desk to see one of Yuma's smutty novels lying on his desks. _"Pfft, I wish it turned out that way."_

* * *

The red sky started to shimmer as nighttime approached in Inferno. The Gluttony Wastelands were quite as they always were even as it's new and somewhat unwelcome guest traversed through them. Femto walked through the lands with a stagger in his step as he carried Reddo on his shoulders. He had been walking for hours without rest. Ever since he countered that giant worm he never stopped moving through the wastelands. However, it seems the spirit of Gluttony Country was getting to him.

Femto breathed heavily. His breath felt like bricks coming out of his body. He was hungry and tried and pissed.

"_I hate this fucking place."_

"_Complain more." _TW taunted.

"_Shut up."_

Femto cringed as his stomach began to rumble fiercely. His hunger was growing every second and just thinking about it made him hungrier; it was an endless vicious cycle. However, he didn't have too much time to think about it before an all too familiar sound attacked his ears. The ground started to shake as a unearthly rumbling sound resonated from behind the ground.

Femto rolled his eyes, "Oh great."

The ground ruptured around in a circle as a ring of very familiar looking bodies emerged from the ground. More worms. Femto groaned as he drew his sword and toke his coat tail and tied it around Reddo's waist; and used the other tail to secure the small creature to his waist.

"That should hold you."

He gripped his sword with both hands and eyes his enemies carefully. There appeared to be at five of them; a pack most likely. They all looked at him with a simplistic hunger as a disgusting grey fluid started to leak out of their mouths. When it seemed the world as at it's most quite all the worms lunged forward in an attempt to shallow him whole. The masked man jumped into the air to evade their strikes before landing and running towards the nearest worm, sword drawn. He plunged his sword deep into the worm's body making the beast roar in outrage, before ripping up and disemboweling the worm. The surge of blood erupted from the worm and sprayed Femto with a red coating.

"_Gross." _ Femto cringed in disgust. _"This shit looks like cherry juice."_

The death of one of their members didn't stop the others from attacking. In fact, if anything it just fueled their attacks against the masked man. As one large unit they all attacked by slamming their heads down towards Femto. The masked man rolled out of their path and ran towards another worm with the intent of killing it. However, another worm blocked his path and came down on him, mouth open. Femto cursed as he ducked out of way and unleashed a wave of energy that sliced both worms in half.

"Three down, two to go."

Femto splayed his free hand towards one of the worms as a ball of pure black energy appeared in his hand.

"Bang."

The ball shot forward towards the worm and nailed it right in the head causing it to explode from the sudden rupture of energy. This meant that there was just one worm left. Despite the fact, it was the last one left it didn't falter. The worm opened it's mouth that was now practically swimming in the grey fluid. Femto glared at it before gripping his sword with both hands, swung, and released a slash of black energy that decapitated the worm.

"That's the last one." Femto said as he begun to relax. However, this was made difficult because his stomach was still rumbling, _"Of course something has to ruin my peace."_

His hunger was now at it's peak. His entire stomach wrenched with pain as his hunger started to infect the rest of his body. His body was now wracked with pain as the hunger started to spread.

"This shit. . .is unearthly." Femto groaned before he spotted one of the bodies of the worm he killed. For just a brief moment he found himself tempted to take a bite of it's squishy flesh.

"_No, I'm not that desperate." _Femto said to himself, despite how much his body wanted him to take a bite.

"_**Oh really? You're not that desperate, huh?" **_A familiar voice taunted inside his head. The voice was condescending yet smooth like silk.

"_Link?"_

"_**The one and only. Now I have a few questions for you. What is the difference between me and you? What is the one thing keeping me and you from being the same person?"**_

"_I-I don't know." _

Link laughed, _**"It's that pride of yours. I never had such a insufferable pride in myself or anything I have done. I'll admit I did have points were my pride was bloated, but not as much as yours. Pride will destroy you."**_

"_What are you saying?"_

Link sighed in annoyance. It seems that his current self was denser than himself. _**"In other words, eat that worm. And I one reason why you should; you—we'll die if you don't."**_

"_Both us."_

"_**It will end like it started."**_

With that being said Link disappeared and left Femto alone. Femto's throat grew dry, there wasn't much left to do in this spot. He looked down to make sure Reddo was still sleeping and luckily he was. The masked man gulped before walking over the worm's corpse.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

Femto drew his sword and used it to cut off a piece of worm's body. He made sure it wasn't too big that it wouldn't fit in his mouth, but not too small that it didn't provide him with anything, it was just right. He hesitated a bit. The mere thought of putting that in his mouth made him sick. But, he didn't have a choice. Very hesitantly, he raised the piece of squishy flesh to his mouth and bit down.

"Gaah!" It was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. It was soft and squishy, but almost slimy and revolting as well. He vowed if he made it out of this that he would never eat this stuff again even if his life depended on it.

"_I'm so glad that no one is around to see this."_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A very familiar and teasing voice asked.

Speak of the devil, well in this case, Asmodeus. The Lady of Lust was standing just a few feet from where Femto was, and she had the most teasing grin on her face imaginable. Apparently the sight of him eating the flesh of a giant worm amused her for whatever reason. He quickly wiped off what was left of the worm off of his mouth and got to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Asmodeus chuckled, "Like I need a reason to show up unexpectedly and at the most awkward times. What do you think I'm spying on you?" She smiled.

Femto sweatdropped, _"Something like that."_

"My servants tell me that you've been a naughty boy as of late." She said with a devious smirk, "Killing Cerberus, tsk, tsk, that's a very naughty thing to do. Cyrus was punished for helping you as well. He didn't deserve that, he's been good to us."

Femto narrowed his eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Asmodeus giggled, "Fortunately, you have to do nothing. If my hutch is correct it won't be long before something very interesting happens. No, you will do nothing on that matter. However, you next step is to go into Envy Country since it's the closest."

Femto arched an eyebrow, "Envy. . .Leviathan?"

"Yes, the oldest of my father's daughters. She has a knack for picking out a person's flaws and weaknesses, but she herself is just a cry baby when it comes down to it."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"That is a warning. Levi maybe a crybaby, but doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. She's envious because she developed slower than the rest of us, but in terms of raw power, not even Satan can stand against her." She warned gravely. There was not a single thing in her tone even hinting that she might be kidding.

Femto narrowed his eyes. So it seemed that he was going to encounter the eldest sister next. He honestly expected her to be near the end. And if what Asmodeus said was true, than this sister could likely kill him with little effort.

"Alright," Femto said, "How do I get there?"

"You're going the right way just keep moving." She said with a hand gestured, "Your one step closer to leaving this place."

With that she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

* * *

Alright, well, this chapter took so long because it was rather lengthy. Hmm, and because of few things I was doing; playing League, watching stuff, reading books, etc. Well, anyways the chapter is done and that is all that matters.

When Asmodeus said that Leviathan is the strongest in terms of 'raw power' she meant she as the strongest overall. Satan is physically the strongest, but Leviathan is stronger overall. This is due to the fact that Envy can lead into other sins; Wrath (Envy can cause anger), Lust (Do I even need to explain this?), Gluttony (Eh. . .in someway probably), Greed (Think about it). I'm not sure about Sloth and Pride though. Being envious and being prideful seems like a paradox to me. I do consider Envy to be the strongest of the sins.

I also have a question for everyone here. Who here remembers Zoids? Huh? How many of you here remember Zoids?

Also, for those of you who play league, Lucian, the upcoming champion is _really, really _scary. He does an insane amount of damage with and without his ult. I've played him on the PBE and frankly his skillset makes up for his lack of CC. I also put together a few tips.

**Tip #1-** Lucian works best with champions which some sort of disable, that way he is able to channel 'R' (The Culling) If even for a second or two. The best supports in my opinion would be Nami, Taric, Leona, Sona, and Thresh (Ironic ain't it?). He also does pretty well with Janna, Lulu, and Blitz. However, in my opinion the worse support for him is Soraka when it comes to protecting him.

**Tip #2- **DO NOT AIM 'R' (The Culling) AT AN ANGLE. Always aim it straight, that way if they move you can move with them.

**Tip #3- **Autoattack in between each ability, this will maximize your damage output and give you incredible burst. Think of it kinda like Riven's Q ability.

**Tip #4- **Lucian's play style is like a mix of Graves and Ezreal. He has the burst of the Graves when he gets in your face, while also having a superb poke game like Ezreal. Poke until you're sure you can burst them down, then go for it.

**Tip #5- **Lucian runs out of mana easily, so make sure you realize just how quickly you can run out.

**Tip #6**- Your escape: 'E' (Relentless Persuit) costs 0 mana at when leveled up all the way. However, the cooldown is still pretty long, try using the killing to execute a target and then use 'E' get out.

Why am I telling you this? That is simple. I'm just a nice guy. These tips maybe a little sketchy when he comes out, but trust me, when people figure out how to play him, this is likely what they will do.


End file.
